Tu es à moi
by ilianakate
Summary: Castle et Beckett semblent se rapprocher, mais rien de concret n'arrive. Suite à une série de quiproquo, Castle se lit avec une mystérieuse inconnue et délaisse Beckett... A cela s'ajoute une enquête complexe qui va mettre leurs nerfs à rude épreuve...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tous le monde ! **

**Me revoilà avec cette fic que certains auront déjà commencé à lire puisque j'en avais déjà posté les quatres premiers chapitres, mais souffrant du syndrôme de la page blanche, je l'avais mise en pause...  
><strong>

**Mais grâce à Madoka qui m'a encouragé à la reprendre, je pense que cette fois, j'arriverai à la mener à son terme, et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, j'ai déjà modifié les quatre premiers chapitres, et j'en suis actuellement au chapitre 11... **

**J'essaierai de poster à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne promets rien, car j'ai un rythme d'écriture assez aléatoire en raison de mon emploi du temps fluctuant (entre les cours et le boulot...) **

**Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne suis pas rémunéré pour écrire ces histoires, et pour mon plus grand malheur, les personnages de la série Castle ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls les personnages secondaires sortent tout droit de mon imagination fertile et sont ma propriété exclusive... **

**Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !  
><strong>

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03.2014, donc s'il reste des fautes, merci de me le signaler en restant cependant courtois... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Tu es à moi…**

**Chapitre 1** :

**POV de Rick :**

La ruelle était sombre. Pourtant, à cette heure de la matinée, c'était plutôt surprenant, mais les murs de briques épais, et les différentes couches de crasses filtraient efficacement les rayons du soleil. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Le silence aurait pu être paisible, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Du moins ce n'était pas ce que je ressentais en cet instant. Alors que j'avançais lentement, aussi silencieusement que ma carrure me le permettait, j'avais plutôt l'impression que l'air se chargeait de danger, qu'une menace planait dans cette atmosphère saturée de mauvaises ondes. Si j'écrivais cette scène, j'aurais planqué l'assassin dans le coin le plus sombre de cette sinistre ruelle, attendant patiemment de pouvoir se jeter sur la victime inconsciente. Et je devais impérativement arrêter de penser à ça. J'avais définitivement passé l'âge de jouer à me faire peur. Une fois encore je me demandai pourquoi j'avais accepté de me rendre à ce rendez-vous.

Beckett m'avait pourtant déconseillé de le faire, mais comme bien souvent, je ne l'avais pas écouté, l'accusant même d'être jalouse. J'en jubilais encore. Enfin j'en jubilerais encore si mon cœur cessait de battre aussi frénétiquement. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il était, mais ça m'était égal. Je savais que j'avais encore une fois visé juste. Tout dans son attitude me l'avait crié. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que j'ai une femme dans ma vie qui ne soit pas elle. Pourtant, elle ne cessait de me rejeter dès que je tentais une approche. Elle jouait avec moi comme le chat avec la souris, et lorsque l'espoir d'une fin heureuse m'envahissait, elle me griffait méchamment, me rappelant que rêver n'était pas permis. Mais dès que je m'intéressais à une autre femme, elle agissait comme une femme trahie, alors qu'elle n'en avait aucun droit. Elle était jalouse de la femme avec qui j'avais rendez-vous.

Pourtant, je ne lui avais pas parlé d'elle. Ne m'étais pas vanté de cette nouvelle conquête, et étais resté aussi discret que possible. Tout le contraire de mon comportement habituel. Même les gars n'avaient rien pu tirer de moi en dehors d'un sourire mystérieux. Et c'était justement ce changement de comportement qui avait alerté Beckett. Tant que je parlais ouvertement des femmes qui traversaient ma vie, elle savait que ce n'était que de la frime, rien de sérieux ni de conséquent, et pouvait donc se permettre de s'en montrer indifférente. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, elle avait senti que les choses étaient différentes, que cette femme pourrait bien être plus qu'une aventure d'un soir dont j'oublierais facilement le nom, si je m'étais donné la peine de le retenir. Oui, Beckett avait perçu dans mon comportement tout les signes avant coureur d'une catastrophe. Après cette discussion, elle s'était replongée dans ses dossiers, m'ignorant ostensiblement malgré mes efforts pour attirer son attention.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû l'asticoter sur sa jalousie, mais ça m'avait agacé qu'elle me traite comme un enfant incapable de prendre soin de lui tout seul. Alors j'avais réagi comme un gamin et l'avais poussée à bout. Résultat, elle ne broncha même pas quand je me levai, annonçant que je me rendais à mon rendez-vous. Du moins en apparence resta-t-elle impassible, parce que je remarquai que la main qui tenait le stylo avec lequel elle rédigeait son rapport s'était légèrement crispée. Me retenant de lui en faire la remarque, j'annonçai que je ne reviendrais pas avant le lendemain, ce qui me valut des sourires entendus de la part des gars. J'avais conscience que je jouais avec le feu, et que le retour de flamme risquait de m'être fatal, mais cette situation m'était devenue insupportable, et il était temps d'y mettre un terme. Et j'en étais venu à la conclusion, douloureuse mais inévitable, que j'allais devoir tirer un trait sur Beckett.

Elle restait ma muse, et je le pensais, mon amie, mais elle ne serait jamais plus que ça. Alors j'allais me comporter avec elle comme je le faisais avec les gars, à quelques nuances près. Et j'allais commencer maintenant, autant qu'elle s'y fasse rapidement. Après un ultime regard vers Beckett qui s'obstina à fixer le dossier qu'elle avait sous les yeux, je gagnai l'ascenseur et quittai les lieux. Je n'agissais pas ainsi de gaieté de cœur, mais elle ne me laissait pas le choix. Elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous, qu'elle ne me verrait jamais autrement que comme un éternel adolescent gouverner par ses hormones et incapable de se stabiliser. Alors elle avait gagnée, je renonçais et me sentais donc libre de tenter de faire ma vie avec une autre, aussi difficile que soit ce processus de renoncement. Et maintenant, je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir écouté et d'être venu.

La ruelle était déserte, et malgré que le soleil fût encore haut dans le ciel, la pénombre régnait en maître et je devais plisser les yeux pour y voir quoique ce soit. En soupirant, j'avançai encore un peu, cherchant du regard le signe d'une quelconque présence, mais rien. Beckett rirait bien quand elle apprendrait que mon rendez-vous m'avait posé un lapin. J'entendais déjà d'ici ses réflexions sarcastiques, sans parler de celles des gars. Un grognement m'échappa, et je flanquai un coup de poing colérique et frustré sur le couvercle d'une poubelle, le son métallique se répercutant sans fin sur les murs en brique. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas semblé être du genre à se dégonfler et à fuir ses engagements. Elle paraissait être une femme posée et sur laquelle on pouvait compter. Elle devait sûrement avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas être venue. Je ne devais pas la condamner sans savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

En soupirant, je m'arrêtai et jetai à nouveau un regard autour de moi, espérant la voir surgir, mais bien sûr, rien ne se produisit. J'avais rencontré la jeune femme deux mois plus tôt en surfant sur un site de fan. D'ailleurs, je priais pour qu'Alexis ne l'apprenne pas, parce qu'elle allait m'en faire baver, vu le nombre de fois où je lui avais interdit de s'inscrire sur l'un de ces sites ! J'étais tombé par hasard sur ce forum, et avais tout de suite apprécié l'ambiance un peu déjantée qui y régnait. Après quelques hésitations, je m'y étais inscrit en mélangeant fiction et réalité dans mon profil, et m'étais mêlé aux membres sans difficulté. Je m'étais vite pris au jeu, et je constatais que si de temps en temps, je les trouvais limite flippants, ils aimaient vraiment mes livres et avaient des discussions passionnées et très approfondies sur le sujet. D'ailleurs, ils m'avaient donné quelques idées intéressantes concernant la relation entre Nikki et Jameson.

Et puis un soir, sur la MB, j'avais commencé à discuter avec elle. Notre conversation était vite devenue animée, et les autres membres nous avaient gentiment conseillé de poursuivre notre discussion ailleurs. Du coup, nous avions continué à discuter par MP. Et c'était devenu une sorte de rituel. Nous discutions tous les soirs ou presque. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de nos conversations, et je savais qu'elle était dans le même cas. Au départ, nous n'avions discutés que des œuvres de Richard Castle, et j'avais été agréablement surpris qu'elle en connaisse autant sur mes ouvrages. Elle avait même lu mes tout premiers romans, ceux que seuls les fans chevronnés connaissaient, ceux que j'avais écrits avant le succès des Derrick Storm. Et elle était incollable. Je l'avais taquinée sur le sujet, allant même jusqu'à insinuer qu'elle devait être le genre de fan à faire la queue pendant des heures pour un simple autographe, et j'avais été surpris d'apprendre que je lui avais dédicacé deux de mes livres.

Mon cœur avait fait un bond à l'idée que je l'avais déjà rencontrée sans savoir à côté de quoi je passais. Elle m'avait retourné la question et j'avais souri en lui répondant que j'avais tout les ouvrages de l'auteur en version exclusive et toutes dédicacées. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu que je ne devrais pas m'étonner si je recevais la visite d'un mystérieux cambrioleur et que mes livres disparaissaient. Du tac au tac, je lui avais rétorqué que je ne risquais pas grand-chose puisqu'elle ne savait pas où j'habitais. Nous avions continué à discuter littérature une bonne partie de la soirée, défendant avec fougue notre avis, et j'avais passé mon temps à rire à gorge déployée, ce que je n'avais plus fait depuis très longtemps, trop longtemps. Puis sans que nous nous en rendions compte, nous nous étions mis à aborder des sujets plus personnels, nous découvrant de nombreux points communs.

Avec elle, je me sentais libre d'être moi-même, et je me savais apprécié pour l'homme que j'étais et non pas pour ma célébrité. C'était la relation la moins sexuelle que je n'avais jamais entretenue avec une femme, en dehors de Beckett. Et je trouvais ça libérateur. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Je me sentais connecté à elle, sans mauvais jeu de mots. J'avais l'impression que nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes, qu'elle me comprenait parfaitement. Parfois, nous avions les mêmes idées au même moment, et nous les écrivions quasi-simultanément, ce qui nous amusait beaucoup. Même si je trouvais ça troublant d'être à ce point en osmose avec une personne que je ne connaissais pas. Avec Beckett, cela s'était fait naturellement, mais nous nous connaissions, alors que là, nous n'avions pas l'avantage de pouvoir lire l'attitude de l'autre.

Mais j'aimais l'idée que deux personnes pouvaient apprendre à se connaître à ce point, être si proches sans contact physique d'aucune sorte. Et un soir, j'avais osé lui demander un rendez-vous. Elle ne m'avait pas répondu immédiatement, et j'avais craint de l'avoir effrayée, surtout que nous n'avions jamais abordé la question, comme un accord tacite entre nous. Mais en découvrant au détour d'une conversation qu'elle habitait New-York elle aussi, je n'avais pas pu résister à ce signe du destin. L'Univers me faisait passer un message, et je n'allais pas l'ignorer. Mais si elle ne voulait pas me rencontrer ? Si elle se contentait très bien de cette relation virtuelle et sans pression ? Puis finalement, sa réponse était arrivée, et avec elle le soulagement. Elle acceptait. Et pour la mettre à l'aise, je lui avais proposé de choisir l'endroit et le jour du rendez-vous. Elle m'avait donné le lieu du rendez-vous sous forme d'énigme, et m'avait dit que si je voulais vraiment la rencontrer, je devais la résoudre avant le jour J.

Sinon elle me fixerait un autre rendez-vous jusqu'à ce que je résolve ses énigmes. Et voilà comment je me retrouvais dans cette ruelle, à la recherche d'une femme qui m'avait très certainement posé un lapin. Et je devais bien reconnaître que j'étais déçu. Durant nos conversations, j'en arrivais à oublier Beckett, et c'était ce qui m'avait encouragé à vouloir la rencontrer. Je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie à attendre que Beckett quitte Josh, ce qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à faire. J'avais fini par comprendre que nous avions laissé passer notre chance et que nous ne serions rien d'autre que des amis. En cela, cette rencontre cybernétique avait été providentielle. J'y avais vu le signe qu'il était temps pour moi de tourner la page. Beckett et moi ne formerions jamais ce couple auquel j'aspirais tant, et je devais me faire à l'idée que Beckett n'était pas la femme de ma vie, et que mieux valait pour moi de refaire ma vie sans elle, comme elle semblait l'avoir fait.

Il était donc temps pour moi de faire de nouvelles rencontres, même si cela signifiait que les choses risquaient d'être tendues entre ma muse et moi pendant quelques temps. Avec un soupir de dépit, j'arrivai au bout de cette maudite allée, et constatai qu'il s'agissait d'un cul de sac. A nouveau, un sentiment diffus de malaise s'empara de moi, et je m'empressai de rebrousser chemin. Je me repassai son énigme dans la tête, cherchant si j'avais pu mal interpréter les choses. J'aurais l'air malin si de son côté, elle m'attendait devant notre véritable lieu de rencontre. Peut-être que tout comme je le faisais, elle pensait que c'était moi qui lui avais fait faux bond. Je me sentais bête d'avoir placé autant d'espoir dans cette rencontre. Si ça se trouvait, cette femme m'avait mené en bateau, et elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de me rencontrer. Pourtant nos discussions avaient été si animées, si passionnées, si libres que j'avais du mal à l'accepter.

Il y avait tout de suite eut une petite étincelle entre nous, un je ne sais quoi qui nous avait poussés à vouloir en apprendre toujours plus à propos de l'autre. Alors je ne pouvais accepter que tout ceci n'ait été qu'un mirage, qu'elle ait feint de s'intéresser à moi comme je m'intéressais à elle. Au départ, à cause de certains détails, de certaines expressions, j'avais cru que cette femme et Beckett ne faisaient qu'un, mais je m'étais vite traité d'idiot. Beckett était avec Josh. Pourquoi perdrait-elle son temps à chatter sur internet avec un parfait inconnu ? Elle avait bien mieux à faire de ses soirées, pas comme moi qui me traînait comme une âme en peine. Je devais simplement arrêter de prendre mes désirs pour la réalité et faire avec. Et pour commencer, je devais arrêter de tout ramener à Beckett, et de lui comparer toutes les femmes que je rencontrais. Perdu dans mes pensées, le bruit d'un grincement me fit sursauter, et je me retournai brusquement, cherchant l'origine du bruit.

Mais rien. La ruelle paraissait toujours aussi déserte. Me traitant de froussard, je repris mon chemin, me demandant pourquoi elle n'était pas venue. Avait-elle eu un empêchement ? Si ça se trouvait elle m'avait envoyé un message pour me prévenir et me fixer un nouveau rendez-vous. Aussitôt je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et me connectai à internet. En quelques tapotements impatients, j'arrivai sur le forum et allai consulter mes MP. Et effectivement, elle m'avait envoyé un message. Elle s'excusait de ne pas être là à notre rendez-vous, mais une urgence de dernière minute la bloquait au travail. Elle avait l'air tellement désolée et dépitée de ne pouvoir me rencontrer que j'oubliai ma propre déception et lui répondis, lui assurant que ce n'était que partie remise et que nous pourrions remettre ça à plus tard. J'étais soulagé de savoir que j'étais au bon endroit, et surtout qu'elle avait toujours envie de faire ma connaissance.

Je conclus mon message en lui demandant si nous discuterions le soir même, et envoyai mon texte. Elle avait parlé d'une urgence au travail et je réalisai que j'ignorais ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie. C'était un sujet que nous avions tacitement évité d'aborder, et je n'avais jamais cherché à savoir de peur qu'elle ne me retourne la question. Je ne voulais pas avoir à lui mentir. Jusqu'à présent, tout ce que je lui avais révélé était la vérité, même si je lui avais caché ma véritable identité. Pourtant je me sentais prêt à ce qu'elle découvre qui j'étais. N'était-ce pas pour ça que je lui avais proposé cette rencontre, parce que je ne voulais plus de cette ultime barrière entre nous ? Je savais qu'une relation stable ne pouvait pas fonctionner sur la base d'un mensonge, et j'espérais qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas trop de lui avoir dissimulé ma véritable identité. En avalant les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de la sortie de cette ruelle, je me demandai ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie.

Le fait d'avoir été sur le point de la rencontrer m'avait donné envie de la rendre plus réelle. Je me surpris à vouloir en apprendre autant que possible sur elle. Dire que je ne connaissais même pas son prénom. Juste le pseudonyme qu'elle utilisait sur le forum. J'avais presque quitté la ruelle lorsque le même grincement se fit entendre, et à nouveau, je me retournai, scrutant les environs, mais là encore, je ne vis rien. Pourtant, je me sentais espionner, comme s'il y avait bien quelqu'un tapi dans les ombres mouvantes de cette ruelle sombre et malodorante. Lentement, je scrutai le moindre recoin, et refis marche arrière, malgré mon instinct qui me criait de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Je ne fis que quelques pas, lorsque soudain, une masse sombre passa à toute vitesse devant moi. Je ne mis qu'une fraction de seconde à réagir, et tendis instinctivement le bras pour me saisir de la personne qui tentait de fuir.

Heureusement pour moi, j'avais appris quelques trucs en travaillant chaque jour avec Beckett, et je n'eus aucune difficulté à maîtriser l'inconnu qui se débattit furieusement entre mes bras, ruant et donnant des coups, comme un animal sauvage pris au piège.

« Du calme, je ne te ferai aucun mal » grognai-je en évitant un énième coup de pied.

Qui que soit cette personne, elle empestait. Elle ne devait pas avoir pris de douche depuis bien longtemps, comme beaucoup de sans-abris. Elle avait de longs cheveux, qui devaient être magnifiques, mais ils étaient tellement emmêlés et sales que je n'arrivai même pas à en définir la couleur. Quant à sa peau, elle était devenue noire par la saleté. Je ne comprenais pas qu'à une époque comme la nôtre, il puisse y avoir encore tant de sans-abris dans les rues. Pour un de mes romans, j'avais étudié ce milieu, et je savais que ceux-ci ne faisait pas confiance aux centres d'hébergement, préférant vivre dans la rue où ils se sentaient bizarrement plus en sécurité. Probablement parce qu'ils n'avaient de compte à rendre à personne et qu'ils pouvaient y passer inaperçus. La loi du silence y était plus présente que n'importe où ailleurs, mais je savais que les sans-domiciles fixe se serraient les coudes entre eux.

Je sentis les forces de cette personne diminuer, et j'attendis qu'elle se calme toute seule. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, je la retournai vers moi et repoussai la capuche crasseuse qui lui recouvrait le visage. Et ce que je découvris m'arracha un hoquet de stupéfaction. Face à moi se tenait une toute jeune fille. Elle paraissait terrifiée, et je remarquai qu'elle se tenait le bas-ventre, comme si elle était blessée.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal… » Répétai-je après être revenu de ma stupeur « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » M'enquis-je, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer alors que les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Ahuri d'avoir affaire à une pré-adolescente, je relâchai la prise que j'avais sur ses bras, ne voulant pas la blesser, et aussitôt, elle tenta de s'échapper. Par réflexe, je la ceinturai, mon bras encerclant fermement la taille de l'adolescente qui se mit à hurler de douleur. Surpris et inquiet, je repoussai le bras qu'elle maintenait contre son ventre, et constatai que son sweat crasseux était poisseux. Le repoussant, je découvris une vilaine blessure qui, vu la couleur, commençait à s'infecter. Sans perdre une minute, je me saisis de mon téléphone et appelai une ambulance. Cette petite avait besoin de soins urgents. En la saisissant comme je l'avais fait, j'avais rouvert la blessure qui saignait de nouveau, et je me sentis coupable. J'ignorais ce qui était arrivé à cette gamine, mais une chose était sûre, je comptais bien le découvrir. Je ne croyais pas au hasard, et si c'était moi qui m'étais trouvé ici en cet instant précis, c'était que l'Univers cherchait à me faire passer un message, et je pensais bien l'avoir décrypté. En attendant l'arrivée des secours, j'appelai Beckett, oubliant complètement que nous étions en froid.

« Beckett » entendis-je au bout du fil.

« C'est Castle. J'ai absolument besoin que vous me rejoignez à l'angle de la 5ème Avenue et de la 34ème Rue » déclarai-je sans préambule, tout en apposant ma main sur la blessure de cette jeune fille qui avait cessé de se débattre.

Elle se contentait de me fixer de ses grands yeux bleus avec un mélange d'hostilité et de peur. Tout dans son attitude me signifiait qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en moi, et qu'à la moindre occasion, elle tenterait à nouveau de prendre la clé des champs. Je soupirai sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, et c'est la voix courroucée et légèrement agacée de Beckett qui me ramena au moment présent, me rappelant par la même occasion qu'elle était furieuse contre moi, et qu'elle ne devait pas être particulièrement réjouie de mon appel. Mais là, il y avait urgence et je devais absolument le lui faire comprendre. Nous réglerions nos comptes plus tard, mais pour le moment, cette jeune fille passait avant tout le reste, y compris Beckett.

« Ecoutez Castle, je ne suis pas à votre disposition ! Une nouvelle affaire vient de nous tomber sur les bras, alors profitez bien de votre rendez-vous et laissez-moi faire mon job en paix » soupira-t-elle d'un ton froid.

« Et vous ne m'avez pas appelé ? » m'indignai-je avant de me rappeler la raison de ce coup de fil « Écoutez, en ce moment, j'ai la main sur la blessure d'une adolescente qui a l'air d'avoir traversé l'Enfer. J'ai besoin de vous pour découvrir ce qui lui est arrivé » déclarai-je en soupirant de soulagement alors que les sirènes de l'ambulance se faisaient enfin entendre.

« Si c'est une autre de vos plaisanteries douteuses… » commença-t-elle d'un ton lourd de menace, même si je perçus le changement dans sa voix, signe qu'elle baissait momentanément sa garde pour m'écouter vraiment.

« Beckett, vous me connaissez suffisamment pour savoir que je ne plaisanterais pas avec un sujet pareil » soupirai-je en m'écartant pour laisser les secouristes faire leur job sans pour autant quitter l'adolescente des yeux.

« J'arrive » déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

« On l'emmène au Sinaï » lança soudain un des ambulanciers « Sa blessure n'est pas belle à voir, elle doit avoir été poignardée depuis plusieurs jours… » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son collègue qui opina du chef en posant une perf'.

« Beckett ? » m'enquis-je en leur emboîtant le pas alors qu'ils couraient vers l'ambulance.

« J'ai entendu. Restez avec elle Castle, je vous rejoints là-bas » lança-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Soulagé, je grimpai dans l'ambulance et répondis aux questions des ambulanciers. Ils avaient l'air inquiet, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon, et le fait que l'ambulance fonçait à travers les rues ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. L'état de cette jeune fille était encore plus inquiétant que ce que j'avais imaginé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Voici le second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. **

**Merci encore à ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, et ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris, ça fait très plaisir. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**PS :chapitre édité le 04/03/2014, donc merci de m'informer si vous trouver encore des erreurs récalcitrantes...  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 2 : **

**POV de Kate :**

C'est en réprimant un bâillement que je vis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur le 12th. J'avais passée une nuit abominable, tout ça parce que Josh et moi nous étions encore disputés. J'avais l'impression que nous ne faisions que ça depuis quelques temps. Il suffisait d'un rien pour mettre le feu aux poudres, et après impossible de s'arrêter. Et bien souvent, l'on en revenait encore et encore au même sujet : Castle. Josh me reprochait d'être plus proche de lui que je ne l'étais de Ryan ou d'Esposito. Il ne m'avait pas ouvertement accusée d'en être amoureuse, mais ses silences en disaient long sur ce qu'il en pensait. J'essayais de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir menacé par la présence de Castle dans ma vie, qu'il n'était que mon ami, mais comment réussir à l'en convaincre alors que moi-même ne croyais pas en ce que je disais? Et cette incertitude, Josh l'avait bien ressentie, d'où sa colère.

Sa réaction était légitime, ce qui l'était moins, c'était qu'il cherchait à contrôler ma vie. Je détestais ça et ne m'en privais pas pour le lui faire savoir. La dispute s'était terminée lorsqu'excédée, j'avais ordonné à Josh de quitter mon appartement, et la rage latente qui m'habitait l'avait convaincu d'obtempérer sans discuter. Après le claquement sinistre de la porte de mon appartement, j'avais donné un coup de clef aux sonorités lugubres et définitives, et j'avais ruminé ma colère durant le reste de la nuit, ne parvenant à me calmer qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Mais je n'avais pas trouvé le sommeil, me faisant l'effet d'un colibri sous amphétamine. Alors machinalement, j'avais attrapé un livre, et pelotonnée sous une légère couverture, m'étais plongée dans les aventures de Derrick Storm, laissant la magie s'opérer. Ironique de constater que celui qui était à l'origine de mes disputes incessantes avec Josh était le seul qui parvenait à m'apaiser.

Et il n'avait même pas besoin d'être là physiquement pour ça. Ce n'est que lorsque mon réveil sonna dans ma chambre que je repris pied dans la réalité et découvris qu'il était temps de me préparer à me rendre au commissariat. En dépliant mes jambes engourdies par une trop longue immobilité, je me levai avec lassitude et en traînant les pieds, allai prendre une douche. D'humeur maussade, j'aurais aimé appeler et me faire porter pâle pour passer la journée lovée dans mon canapé à ruminer sur mon sort. Mais ma conscience professionnelle m'en empêcha. Et puis je savais que si je faisais une chose pareille, Castle débarquerait et me bombarderait de questions, et je ne le voulais à aucun prix. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'entre Josh et moi la météo était à l'orage, voire même à la tempête. Je devais faire de grands efforts pour me rappeler pourquoi je sortais encore avec lui, et je savais que la fin de notre histoire arrivait à grands pas, si elle n'avait pas déjà sonnée à la porte de ma conscience.

Dès le départ, j'avais su que cette relation était vouée à l'échec, mais je m'étais voilée la face et avait fait semblant que tout allait bien. Et durant un certain temps, ça avait parfaitement fonctionné. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas moi qui observait Castle sortir avec d'autres femmes, mais lui qui me voyait faire ma vie avec un autre. Et j'avais pris un plaisir presque sadique à lui faire ressentir les émotions qui m'avaient assaillie lorsqu'il s'était remis avec Gina. Mais cela faisait longtemps que cette satisfaction malsaine à le voir souffrir comme j'avais souffert avait disparue. Ne restait plus que la culpabilité d'être la source de son malheur. Je ne supportais plus de voir la tristesse remplacer la joie lorsque son regard se posait sur moi. Sans parler du fait que tout en Josh me faisait grincer des dents. Tout ce qui m'avait attirée chez lui au départ, me révulsait à présent. Oui, il était grand temps de mettre un terme à cette mascarade, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Surtout que Castle et moi nous étions beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps, et qu'à trop le rendre malheureux, il allait finir par se lasser et s'éloigner de nouveau. Et ça, je ne le voulais à aucun prix. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver de nouveau dans la même situation que lors de son départ dans les Hamptons. Effectuant machinalement ma routine matinale, grimaçant en avalant le café plein de marc de ma cafetière, me maudissant de ne pas en avoir fait du frais, mais me consolant rapidement en sachant que Castle m'en apporterait un comme je l'aimais au 12th, je finis de me préparer et quittai mon appartement. Pestant contre la circulation de ce début de matinée, je luttai contre la fatigue, baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. J'avais passé l'âge des nuits blanches, et mon corps ne se gênait pas pour me le faire savoir. Me concentrant au maximum, j'étais arrivée sans encombre au central, saluant de la tête les collègues que je croisai et qui avaient déjà l'air afféré.

A l'idée de passer la journée à faire de la paperasse faute de nouvelle affaire, un bâillement m'échappa au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent. Saluant Esposito et Ryan qui étaient déjà assis derrière leurs bureaux, je rejoignis le mien et m'y installai. Jetant un regard sur la pendule, je songeai avec un demi-sourire que Castle n'allait pas tarder à arriver, et avec lui, mon café dont j'avais le plus grand besoin. Ouvrant mon premier dossier de la journée, je commençai à le remplir lorsque le ding de l'ascenseur attira mon attention. Relevant la tête, je vis Castle marcher lentement vers moi, les yeux rivés à l'écran de son téléphone. Mais ce qui me frappa, était l'absence de café. Fronçant les sourcils, j'attendis qu'il soit près de moi, espérant qu'il s'excuserait, mais il s'assit en silence, toujours focalisé sur son jouet préféré.

« Tous les cafés de la ville étaient fermés ce matin Castle ? » m'enquis-je en sentant l'inquiétude me gagner.

« Ce serait l'émeute lieutenant » répliqua-t-il distraitement, ses doigts voltigeant sur son écran.

« Un problème ? » voulus-je savoir, de plus en plus intriguée par son attitude.

Même pour Castle, ce genre de comportement n'était pas normal. Et puis d'habitude, il passait son temps à me fixer, jusqu'à m'en rendre dingue, alors que depuis son arrivée, il ne m'avait pas même adressé un seul regard. Quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ignorais encore quoi, mais je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais l'impression que Castle s'éloignait de moi. Pourtant, hier encore tout était normal. Que s'était-il passé en une nuit pour que son comportement se modifie du tout au tout ? Rapidement, je me repassai la journée d'hier mais rien ne me parut susceptible d'expliquer ce revirement. Et soudain je sus. Josh. Il était venu me chercher hier soir, et comme toujours, Castle s'était rapidement éclipsé, prétextant devoir retrouver Alexis. Je n'avais pas été dupe, mais j'avais fait comme si tout était normal et aujourd'hui, je compris que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû.

« Humm ? » marmonna-t-il distraitement avant de soupirer en rangeant son téléphone, l'air désappointé.

« Un problème Castle ? » redemandai-je sachant qu'il m'accorderait enfin son attention maintenant que son maudit téléphone était rangé.

Je me demandai comment il réagirait si je m'emparais de son cellulaire et que je m'amusais à le réduire en miettes. Il n'apprécierait pas, c'était certain. Un sourire étira mes lèvres en imaginant sa tête, et je lui lançai un regard rieur, mais mon sourire s'estompa en voyant qu'il ne me regardait même pas.

« Non lieutenant, inutile de me traîner en salle d'interrogatoire » plaisanta-t-il, mais à son regard perdu dans le vague, je sus que, bien que son corps soit présent, son esprit était à des milliers de kilomètres de moi.

Agacée par sa désinvolture, je me levai avec raideur et gagnai la salle de repos pour me préparer un café puisque Castle avait oublié de m'apporter le mien. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait depuis qu'il s'était mis dans la tête de me suivre dans mes enquêtes, et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'interpréter comme un signe de mauvais augure. Le fait qu'il ne me suive pas jusqu'ici était un autre signe révélateur. J'ignorais ce qu'il se passait, mais je n'aimais décidément pas ça. Il fallait que je découvre ce qui se tramait derrière mon dos et que je le fasse avant de devenir folle à force de me perdre en tergiversations. Machinalement, j'attrapai ma tasse bouillante et regagnai mon bureau, constatant que Castle n'avait pas bougé, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. La seule différence notable était qu'il affichait un sourire rêveur. Pas le sourire qui signifiait « je me suis envoyé en l'air toute la nuit », mais un sourire presque imperceptible, bien plus révélateur que tous les sourires qu'il avait jamais eu en ma présence. Et la réalisation me frappa aussi sûrement qu'un uppercut.

Castle avait rencontré quelqu'un. Mais quand ? Ca ne pouvait pas dater de la nuit dernière, quoique le connaissant, ce ne serait pas surprenant. Pourtant, même si j'avais refusé de le reconnaître ouvertement, il avait beaucoup changé ces derniers temps, ne se complaisant plus dans des histoires sans lendemain, et je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était retombé dans ses anciens travers. Donc cette rencontre était plus ancienne. Alors comment avais-je fait pour ne rien remarquer ? Lui et moi nous étions rapprochés ces dernières semaines, ce qui avait parallèlement détérioré un peu plus ma relation avec Josh. Je l'aurais forcément remarqué si Castle avait eu quelqu'un dans sa vie. Je le remarquais toujours. Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'en cachait jamais, or cette fois, il ne s'était vanté d'aucune conquête, et je n'avais pas entendu les gars parler entre eux. Pourtant, si j'analysais les signes, l'évidence était là. Castle n'était plus célibataire.

Et je devais reconnaître que je ne l'avais jamais vu se comporter de la sorte pour aucune femme jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La boule qui s'était formée au creux de mon estomac à l'arrivée de Castle grossit un peu plus, et pour cacher mon trouble grandissant, je choisis de me remettre au travail pour éviter de faire subir un véritable interrogatoire à mon écrivain qui ne ferait que lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Je ne voulais pas qu'il perçoive mon agitation et ma jalousie naissante. Au lieu de ça, je reportai mon attention sur le dossier que j'avais ouvert un peu plus tôt, et repris là où je m'étais arrêté. Mais malgré mes efforts, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de surveiller Castle du coin de l'œil, intriguée par son calme inhabituel. Perdu dans ses pensées, je le vis froncer les sourcils, secouer doucement la tête, se mordiller pensivement la lèvre puis hausser les épaules. Il avait l'air à la fois impatient et nerveux, ce qui me conforta dans mon impression qu'il y avait une femme là-dessous.

J'ignorais à quoi il pensait, mais seule une femme pouvait le mettre dans un tel état. Soudain la détermination remplaça le doute, et il se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise, me faisant légèrement sursauter. Me maudissant, je me calai contre le dossier de ma chaise, attendant qu'il se décide enfin à me faire part du fruit de ses réflexions. Je ne contrôlais pas la situation, et je détestais ça.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous au déjeuner » déclara-t-il alors qu'à nouveau ce sourire rêveur apparaissait sur ses lèvres, teinté de ce qui semblait bien être de l'espoir.

« Une nouvelle conquête Bro ? » s'enquit Esposito qui avait entendu ce que venait de dire l'écrivain.

Castle se contenta de rigoler doucement, mais je remarquai qu'il ne niait ni ne corroborait ce fait. Depuis quand Castle était-il discret sur sa vie amoureuse ? Qui que soit cette femme, elle lui avait fait forte impression, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il veuille protéger leur relation naissante. De quoi avait-il peur ? Que la presse s'empare de l'affaire ?

« Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, et si jamais nous avons une affaire ? » m'exclamai-je, me maudissant intérieurement d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

« Seriez-vous jalouse lieutenant ? » s'enquit-il en posant un regard impénétrable et intense sur moi, comme s'il cherchait à lire au fond de moi.

« Dans vos rêves Castle ! » répliquai-je plus vertement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

La vérité était qu'il avait raison. J'étais jalouse. Jalouse que cette femme ait de Castle ce dont je n'osais pas même rêver. Jalouse d'une parfaite inconnue. Jalouse qu'elle réussisse à éveiller en lui ce mélange d'émotions que j'avais vu marqué ses traits durant toute la matinée. Oui j'étais jalouse, et je détestais ça. Parce que je n'avais aucun droit de l'être. C'est moi qui étais en couple, moi qui m'étais entêtée dans une relation vouée à l'échec alors que Castle était de nouveau célibataire et qu'il m'avait fait comprendre à maintes reprises qu'il souhaitait voir notre relation évoluer vers une sphère plus intime. J'avais conscience d'avoir joué avec ses sentiments en m'affichant devant lui avec Josh, et visiblement, il avait atteint son point de rupture. Il avait décidé de tourner la page, de passer à autre chose, et ce n'était pas parce que j'avais pris conscience que je voulais plus de lui que juste son amitié que je devais me montrer désagréable et lui faire payer sa décision.

J'en étais la seule responsable et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Maintenant, la question que je devais me poser était simple. Que voulais-je vraiment ? Devais-je laisser Castle aller plus loin dans cette relation qui n'en était encore qu'à ses débuts au risque de le perdre définitivement, ou bien devais-je enfin prendre ce risque qui m'effrayait tant et tenter de le reconquérir ? La seule chose dont j'étais certaine, c'était que cette femme était une menace dans notre relation et que si les choses évoluaient de façon plus sérieuse entre eux, Castle finirait par sortir de ma vie, définitivement. Parce que si cette femme était intelligente, elle chercherait à l'éloigner de moi dès l'instant où elle comprendrait ce qui nous liait l'un à l'autre. Quelle femme ne se sentirait pas menacée face à la relation que nous entretenions ? Il suffisait de voir comment Josh réagissait pour comprendre qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre nous.

Parce que même si j'avais nié intensément les faits, toutes les personnes qui nous voyaient ensemble nous prenaient pour un couple, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Cette femme ne ferait donc pas exception, et ferait tout pour que je sorte de la vie de Castle, et le pire était que je n'y pourrais strictement rien. A cette pensée, un long frisson me traversa, et je sentis un froid immense me glacer les os. Je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle chose se produire. Pas encore. J'avais toutes les cartes en main, et l'issue de cette histoire ne dépendait que de moi. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne réagis même pas lorsque Castle partit, et ce n'est qu'en entendant les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent que je repris pied dans la réalité, soupirant en apercevant Castle y pénétrer. Mon œil de flic remarqua immédiatement qu'il paraissait nerveux, et je remarquai au moment où les portes se refermaient, qu'il avait fait un effort vestimentaire particulier.

Oui, c'était ma dernière chance de faire les choses bien, mais comment m'y prendre sans avoir l'air désespérée ? A la jalousie que j'éprouvai de savoir qu'il partait rejoindre une autre femme, se mêla de la colère. Je lui en voulais d'abandonner, de m'abandonner. Il avait promis d'être toujours là pour moi, et maintenant que j'étais enfin prête à lui faire confiance avec mon cœur comme je le faisais avec ma vie, il changeait d'avis et passait à autre chose. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas accordé le temps dont j'avais besoin pour faire le point et faire mon choix ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il se détourne de moi au moment où je me sentais prête à aller vers lui ? Tout cela n'avait-il été qu'un jeu pour lui, un jeu dont il s'était finalement lassé ? Et je me sentais injuste d'avoir de telles pensées qui ne me ressemblaient pas. Quel beau gâchis ! En soupirant, je retournai à ma paperasse, sautant le déjeuner, ayant perdu l'appétit.

Et comme Castle n'était pas là pour m'obliger à m'alimenter, je restai devant mon ordinateur. Je commençai à piquer du nez lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Immédiatement, ma fatigue disparue comme par enchantement, en écoutant mon interlocuteur m'informer que le corps de ce qui semblait être des enfants venait d'être retrouvé dans la forêt de Lockport. Machinalement, je me tournai vers Castle pour l'informer qu'une enquête difficile s'annonçait, mais me baffai intérieurement en me rappelant qu'il n'était pas là. C'était peut-être mieux qu'il ne participe pas à cette enquête. Castle s'impliquait toujours trop lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfants, et là c'était visiblement des petites filles, ce qui ne ferait que l'inciter à imaginer Alexis à la place de ces fillettes. Définitivement pas une bonne idée. Et puis il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Je lui avais dit de ne pas se rendre à son rendez-vous pour le cas où nous aurions une affaire, mais comme d'habitude, il ne m'avait pas écoutée.

Il avait fait son choix, et je n'allais pas attendre sagement qu'il revienne au risque de voir le peu d'indices dont je disposerais disparaître. Me mettant en action, chassant Castle de mes pensées, j'informai Ryan et Esposito et leur demandai de se rendre rapidement sur les lieux pendant que j'informai le capitaine de cette nouvelle affaire qui promettait d'être délicate. Une fois cela effectué, j'annulai mon propre rendez-vous. Je ne le faisais pas de gaieté de cœur, mais je devais avoir l'esprit clair pour cette rencontre, or avec cette nouvelle affaire, ce ne serait pas le cas. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était qu'il comprendrait et qu'il accepterait de reporter notre rendez-vous à plus tard. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'une énième dispute en ce moment. J'enfilai ma veste et m'apprêtai à me rendre à mon tour à Lockport lorsque mon téléphone sonna de nouveau. Fronçant les sourcils, agacée par ce contretemps, je décrochai et répondis sèchement à mon interlocuteur.

« C'est Castle. J'ai absolument besoin que vous me rejoignez à l'angle de la 5ème Avenue et de la 34ème Rue » entendis-je la voix de Castle déclarer, légèrement haletante.

Immédiatement, je me demandai ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état, et l'explication qui me vint à l'esprit me fit grimacer de dégoût. Je ne devais vraiment pas m'engager sur cette voie, et en un éclair, je sus ce que devait ressentir Castle lorsqu'il me surprenait dans les bras de Josh. Désagréable sensation, ce qui augmenta un peu plus mon ressentiment à son égard.

« Ecoutez Castle, je ne suis pas à votre disposition, une nouvelle affaire vient de nous tomber sur les bras, alors profitez bien de votre rendez-vous et laissez-moi faire mon job en paix » soupirai-je d'un ton plus froid que je ne l'avais voulu, mais je n'avais pu m'en empêcher.

« Et vous ne m'avez pas appelé ? » s'indigna-t-il avant d'ajouter précipitamment, comme s'il avait craint que je ne lui raccroche tout simplement au nez, ce que j'avais une furieuse envie de faire en fait « Écoutez, en ce moment, j'ai la main sur la blessure d'une adolescente qui a l'air d'avoir traversé l'Enfer. J'ai besoin de vous pour découvrir ce qui lui est arrivé » déclara-t-il alors que sa voix était légèrement couverte par les sirènes d'une ambulance que j'entendis de plus en plus distinctement à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Si c'est une autre de vos plaisanterie douteuse… » commençai-je d'un ton lourd de menace, me demandant comment il avait pu passer d'un rendez-vous amoureux à la découverte d'une adolescente blessée.

Décidément, il ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde, et je songeai qu'il suffisait que je le quitte du regard cinq minutes pour qu'il se retrouve avec des ennuis jusqu'au cou. Je soupirai et roulai des yeux, inquiète malgré tout pour sa sécurité. Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire alors qu'il courait peut-être un danger, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrivait malheur alors qu'il m'avait demandé mon aide.

« Beckett, vous me connaissez suffisamment pour savoir que je ne plaisanterais pas avec un sujet pareil » soupira-t-il alors qu'un remue-ménage se faisait entendre de son côté, signe qu'il n'était plus seul.

« J'arrive » déclarai-je après quelques secondes de silence, tiraillée entre ma conscience professionnelle qui me poussait à faire passer mon enquête avant lui, et mes sentiments qui me hurlaient de voler à son secours.

Visiblement il m'avait dit la vérité, et connaissant sa propension à s'attirer des ennuis, je préférais être là pour l'empêcher de se retrouver en fâcheuse posture. Ryan et Esposito pourraient parfaitement gérer cette enquête, même si un détail me titillait le cerveau, mais je n'arrivais pas encore à mettre la main sur ce qui avait attiré mon attention. Je finirais par trouver, mais pour le moment le plus urgent était de rejoindre Castle. Sans parler de cette mystérieuse adolescente au secours de laquelle il n'avait pu s'empêcher de voler.

« On l'emmène au Sinaï » lança soudain un des ambulanciers « Sa blessure n'est pas belle à voir, elle doit avoir été poignardée depuis plusieurs jours… » l'entendis-je ajouter alors que le bruit sourd d'un corps que l'on déposait sur un brancard me parvenait.

« Beckett ? » s'enquit Rick en haletant, alors que je pouvais entendre le bruit de ses pas sur l'asphalte alors qu'il courrait à la suite des ambulanciers.

« J'ai entendu. Restez avec elle Castle, je vous rejoins là-bas » lançai-je avant de raccrocher.

Moi qui avais voulu le tenir à l'écart de cette enquête pour ne pas qu'il s'implique trop émotionnellement, c'était raté. Je savais déjà qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour découvrir ce qui était arrivé à cette adolescente, et qu'il n'arrêterait pas ses recherches avant d'avoir résolu cette énigme**.** Depuis ma voiture, je prévenais Esposito de ce qui venait de se passer, et lui confiai provisoirement les rênes de cette affaire, sachant qu'il saurait gérer la situation jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse faire le point. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils enquêtaient en solo, et ils avaient toujours fait de l'excellent travail. Gyrophare allumé, je fonçai à travers les rues, direction l'Empire State Building avant de bifurquer pour rejoindre le Sinaï. En me garant, je tentai de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions que je sentais à fleur de peau. Quoi qu'il arrive, Castle ne devait pas réussir à déchiffrer mon état émotionnel. Pas encore, pas avant que je sois prête à le laisser pénétrer mes dernières défenses, même si je savais que le temps jouait contre moi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir amis lecteurs ! **

**Certains d'entre vous semble avoir des difficultés à accéder à ce chapitre, j'espère donc que cette fois sera la bonne ! **

**Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews, ravie que cette histoire vous plaise. **

**Bonne lecture à vous ! **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014, s'il reste des erreurs, veillez m'en excuser...  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 3** :

**POV de Rick :**

« Castle ! » entendis-je la voix de Beckett m'interpeler, et je levai les yeux pour la voir s'approcher à grands pas vers moi.

L'air froid qu'elle arborait à mon départ du 12th était encore présent, mais s'y mêlait maintenant de l'inquiétude, et une pointe d'exaspération. Visiblement, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que j'ai eu un rendez-vous avec une femme dont je n'avais parlé à personne, gardant jalousement pour moi le peu que je savais d'elle. Pourtant, je n'avais rien à me reprocher pour une fois. Kate avait Josh, j'étais donc libre de faire ma vie de mon côté. Bien sûr, ce qu'elle ressentait m'importait, donc je ne lui jetais pas cette nouvelle conquête au visage, mais j'avais décidé d'aller de l'avant. Josh était un type bien, et visiblement il rendait Kate heureuse. N'était-ce pas son bonheur qui m'importait par-dessus tout ? Je me faisais petit à petit à l'idée qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus entre ma muse et moi qu'une solide amitié, et compte tenu de la façon dont tout avait commencé entre nous, c'était déjà miraculeux en soi.

« Les médecins l'examinent » déclarai-je en constatant qu'elle m'observait avec impatience, attendant visiblement des explications.

« Vous aviez rendez-vous dans cette ruelle? Je vous savais aventureux mais tout de même… » me railla-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Je trouvai ça bon signe qu'elle ait retrouvé suffisamment d'aplomb pour me taquiner sur ce sujet épineux, même si je percevais autre chose que je ne parvenais pas à définir derrière cette boutade.

« Très drôle… Vous avez mangé du clown à midi ? » répliquai-je avec un soupir faussement agacé avant de reprendre, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre « J'avais rendez-vous devant l'Empire State, mais elle avait du retard, donc je suis allé me balader en l'attendant. Et cette jeune fille m'est tombé dessus »

« Votre rendez-vous vous a posé un lapin ? » m'interrogea-t-elle une étrange lueur dans le regard, comme si la nouvelle lui faisait plaisir.

« Non, elle a eu une urgence au travail, mais nous avons prévu de nous parler ce soir, et le rendez-vous est reporté » rétorquai-je, piqué au vif, même si je savais qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de se payer ma tête, je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'elle s'imagine que les autres femmes me fuyaient comme elle le faisait.

« Une urgence? Elle est médecin? » s'enquit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, surprise.

« Parfaitement » approuvai-je alors qu'en réalité je l'ignorais toujours.

Heureusement, l'arrivée du médecin qui avait pris ma jeune inconnue sous son aile me sauvait de cet interrogatoire en règle que me faisait subir Beckett. Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de lui expliquer dans quelles circonstances j'avais rencontré mon inconnue, et encore moins lui révéler que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Elle n'aurait pas fini de me chambrer sur le sujet. Et si habituellement, cela m'était égal qu'elle se moque de mes conquêtes, je ne voulais pas faire de mon rendez-vous la cible de ses plaisanteries.

« Comment va-t-elle docteur ? » demandai-je lorsqu'il fut à portée de voix.

« Sa blessure s'était infectée, et elle a frôlé la septicémie. Une chance que vous l'ayez trouvé. De plus, la blessure était assez profonde, et même si aucuns organes vitaux n'a été touchés, elle a perdu énormément de sang. Elle souffre également de déshydratation et de malnutrition. » commença-t-il d'un air grave.

« Sa vie est-elle en danger? » voulut savoir Kate en se concentrant de nouveau sur l'affaire, pour mon plus grand soulagement.

« Sauf complication, elle est tirée d'affaire. Du moins physiquement… » répondit le médecin après une légère hésitation.

« Et psychologiquement? » m'enquis-je en jetant un regard inquiet à Beckett.

« Et bien je ne suis pas psychologue, mais je dirais que cette jeune fille a subit un lavage de cerveau, ou tout du moins a été conditionnée » déclara-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Comment ça? » s'étonna Kate, tout aussi estomaquée que moi.

« Et bien après son réveil, j'ai essayé de lui poser quelques questions, concernant sa famille, son nom, son âge, enfin la routine, vous connaissez la chanson, et elle répète toujours la même chose… » nous expliqua le médecin d'un ton désabusé.

« Et que dit-elle ? » m'enquis-je abasourdi qu'on ait pu conditionner une si jeune fille.

« Elle répète inlassablement « Eva. Je m'appelle Eva », et ensuite elle récite toute une série de chiffres » souffla-t-il en jetant un regard sur le dossier qu'il tenait et où il avait visiblement inscrit lesdits chiffres « 943239487 » ajout-it-il au bout de quelques secondes.

« C'est un numéro de sécurité sociale on dirait… » remarqua Kate en inscrivant le numéro sur son calepin.

« Faux probablement… » soufflai-je en grimaçant.

« J'ai contacté un de mes collègues qui devraient pouvoir nous dire si le conditionnement peut être annulé ou pas… » annonça le médecin en refermant son dossier.

« Combien de temps devra-t-elle rester hospitalisée ? » voulus-je savoir en reportant mon attention sur lui.

« Le temps qu'il faudra pour que toutes ses constantes redeviennent normales. Nous l'avons mise dans une chambre individuelle, malheureusement, comme elle n'a pas d'assurance maladie… » commença-t-il, mais je le coupais dans son élan.

« Je paierai pour ses frais médicaux docteur » déclarai-je fermement.

« Ce n'est pas à vous de le faire Castle » s'exclama Beckett.

« Et qui d'autre va s'occuper d'elle ? » répliquai-je en la défiant du regard.

Elle m'observa un long moment, puis avec un haussement d'épaules, elle se détourna et se concentra de nouveau sur le médecin qui attendait patiemment de pouvoir finir son rapport avant d'aller vaquer à ses occupations.

« Et si le conditionnement ne peut être annulé ? » demanda-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet.

« Normalement, tous les conditionnements peuvent être annulés. Cela demande simplement énormément de temps et une grande patience. Le tout est de définir combien de temps durera le déconditionnement. » nous expliqua-t-il en se voulant rassurant.

« Y a–t-il eu des cas de déconditionnement impossible ? » demandai-je en sentant l'inquiétude m'envahir insidieusement.

« Lorsque la captivité a été trop longue et particulièrement difficile, rendant la personne d'autant plus vulnérable psychologiquement, il arrive que le conditionnement devienne permanent et irrévocable. Ce cas a été rencontré chez certains prisonniers de guerre. Et l'objet du conditionnement est également à prendre en compte. Temps que l'on ignore quelle méthode a été utilisée, et quel stimulus ont été employés, nous ne pouvons qu'émettre des suppositions… » déclara le médecin, et je sentis bien que même lui se sentait impuissant face à la situation.

« Merci docteur. » soupirait Kate avant de demander « Pouvons-nous la voir ? »

« Nous l'avons mise sous somnifère donc elle dort, mais je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous restiez avec elle » approuva-t-il avant de jeter un œil à son bipper qui venait de sonner « Elle se trouve dans la chambre 321B » ajouta-t-il avant de s'excuser et de partir à grands pas de l'autre côté.

« Allons-y » déclarai-je en m'élançant vers les ascenseurs sans prendre le temps de vérifier que Beckett me suivait.

« Je vais appeler le capitaine et lui expliquer la situation. Par mesure de sécurité, je vais demander à ce qu'une équipe soit attribuée à sa surveillance, et à ce que l'accès à sa chambre soit réduit au maximum. » déclara Kate en s'emparant de son téléphone.

Je me contentai d'un hochement de tête et m'emparai à mon tour de mon téléphone. Me connectant sur le forum dont j'avais entrée l'adresse dans mes favoris, j'allais sur ma boîte mail et découvris avec ravissement que j'avais un message de **BeckHeat**. Avec empressement, et un sourire idiot sur le visage, m'attirant un regard intrigué de Beckett, j'ouvris le message, et mon sourire s'accentua. Elle s'excusait à nouveau de son désistement et m'assurait qu'elle serait plus que ravie de poursuivre nos conversations auxquelles elle avait pris goût. Je m'étais inquiété pour rien, et elle voulait toujours de moi dans sa vie. Je savais que j'étais idiot de me mettre dans un état pareil pour une femme que je n'avais jamais rencontré, mais nos conversations me faisaient du bien, et je me sentais connecté à elle, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Rapidement, je lui expliquai que j'avais à mon tour une urgence au travail, et que je risquais de ne pas pouvoir me connecter ce soir comme nous en avions pris l'habitude et que je le regrettais. M'excusant à n'en plus finir, je lui donnai rendez-vous pour le lendemain soir, et incapable de réprimer le soupir de dépit qui monta du plus profond de ma poitrine, lui envoyai le message.

« Que se passe-t-il Castle ? » voulut savoir Beckett en remettant son propre téléphone dans sa poche.

« Rien. Je viens juste d'annuler mon rendez-vous de ce soir » lui appris-je en soupirant de nouveau.

« Cette femme a l'air de vous faire un sacré effet… » constata-t-elle, sa mine s'assombrissant.

« J'ai l'étrange impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Avec elle, je peux être moi-même, et je trouve ça très libérateur » déclarai-je en souriant sans y penser.

« A ce rythme-là nous célèbrerons bientôt votre mariage ! » ironisa-t-elle en me jetant un regard en biais.

« Qui sais… » me contentai-je de répondre rêveusement.

L'halètement de Beckett me fit réaliser l'énormité de ce que je venais de dire. Le mariage? Je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée et je disais à Kate que c'était une possibilité? Et pourquoi pas après tout? Qui pouvait dire de quoi demain serait fait? Tout ce que je savais, c'était que depuis que j'avais fait sa connaissance, je me sentais revivre, et elle réparait mon cœur meurtri de voir Kate dans les bras d'un autre. Elle m'aidait à faire le deuil de cette relation, et me donnait l'espoir en un futur plus lumineux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Reportant mon attention sur Beckett, je constatai qu'elle fixait intensément le sol, comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante qui soit, et qu'elle se mordillait furieusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait l'air bouleversée, et je m'en voulus de la faire souffrir, mais c'était elle qui était en couple, elle qui ne me laissait pas d'autre option que celle de continuer ma vie sans elle, du moins pas comme j'aurais aimé qu'elle en fasse partie.

La sonnerie annonçant que nous étions arrivés à l'étage désiré retentit, et Beckett se redressa, son masque de nouveau en place sur son visage, signe que la conversation était close. A peine avions-nous fait quelques pas qu'une voix que je n'eus aucunes difficultés à reconnaître retentit sur notre gauche.

« Kate ? Que fais-tu là ? » s'exclama Josh en venant à notre rencontre avant d'ajouter « Bonjour Castle »

« Bonjour Josh, content de vous revoir » déclarai-je avec sincérité.

Mon affirmation me valut un regard étonné de Josh, mais finalement il me sourit, jugeant que je pensais ce que je venais de dire. Quant à Kate, je la sentis se tendre imperceptiblement à mes côtés. Josh ne semblait pas percevoir son changement d'attitude, mais moi qui la connaissais bien le notai immédiatement, et j'en connaissais la raison. Depuis la première fois où elle nous l'avait présenté au 12th, j'avais tout fait pour éviter Josh, ne cachant pas l'antipathie instinctive que je ressentais à son égard. Pas à cause de qui il était, mais de avec qui il était. C'était aussi simple que ça. Mais puisque j'avais décidé d'aller de l'avant, autant apprendre à connaître le petit ami de ma muse. Cela faisait presqu'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, et ça avait l'air d'être une histoire solide, donc je risquais fort de le croiser souvent… enfin quand il serait à New York.

« Nous sommes là pour une enquête » répondit finalement Beckett en se ressaisissant, en usant du ton qu'elle n'employait qu'avec les suspects et j'en fus fortement étonné, ne l'ayant jamais entendu s'adresser à Josh de cette façon.

« Je vois, tu n'as donc pas de temps à m'accorder je suppose… » Soupira Josh semblant désappointé par l'idée.

« Je veux bien vous la laisser quelques minutes, mais il faudra qu'elle soit rentrée avant minuit sinon papa Montgomery risque de se fâcher » lançai-je en souriant à Josh sans tenir compte du regard noir que me lança Beckett.

J'ignorais ce à quoi je m'étais attendu en proposant de m'éclipser pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, mais la réaction de Beckett valait son pesant d'or. Même si elle dissimulait parfaitement ses émotions, elle bouillonnait littéralement. La crispation de ses épaules et le fait qu'elle se morde la lèvre au lieu de la mâchouiller étaient de bons indicateurs de son état d'esprit. J'aurais juré qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seule avec son compagnon. Y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz? Je me retins d'exécuter une petite danse de la victoire à cette pensée, ne voulant pas me faire descendre, même si nous étions dans un hôpital. Et voilà que je recommençais à prendre mes désirs pour la réalité. Comme le disait le proverbe, chassez le naturel, il revenait au galop, et en ce qui me concernait, j'allais avoir du mal à ne plus me mêler de la vie privée de Beckett en espérant une ouverture dans laquelle m'immiscer. J'avais décidé de rester cantonné à mon rôle de spectateur et je devais m'y tenir.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à me rejoindre lorsque vous aurez fini. Au revoir Josh, à bientôt » déclarai-je avant de m'éloigner sans attendre la réponse de Beckett.

Alors que je m'éloignais, je pouvais sentir son regard me vriller la nuque, et un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Cette femme aurait toujours un effet incroyable sur moi, mais je savais que m'éloigner d'elle était la meilleure chose que j'avais à faire. J'avais suffisamment souffert, et il était temps que je tourne la page, même si je n'étais pas encore prêt à sortir définitivement de la vie de Kate Beckett, si je l'étais un jour. J'avais beaucoup changé depuis le tout début de notre collaboration, j'avais mûrit, bien malgré moi, mais Beckett ne semblait pas en avoir conscience, et je savais qu'à ses yeux, je resterais ce bon vieux Castle, adolescent dans l'âme et auteur à succès. Bien sûr, je savais qu'elle m'appréciait, mais force m'était d'admettre qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de moi. Elle avait acceptée ma présence dans sa vie professionnelle, et dans une certaine mesure dans sa vie personnelle, mais jamais je n'accèderais à cette partie d'elle qu'elle offrait à Josh. Alors pourquoi continuer à me torturer et à me perdre dans une histoire qui n'en serait jamais une?

Arrivé devant la chambre 321B, je marquai un temps d'arrêt, faisant le tri dans mes émotions lorsque mon portable vibrait. Intrigué, je m'en emparai, me demandant qui pouvait m'envoyer un message. Ce n'était pas Alexis qui n'était pas du genre à textoter pendant les cours, ni mère qui avait une audition importante et serait donc indisponible pour le reste de la soirée, et encore moins Beckett qui devait être trop occupée avec Josh pour songer à m'envoyer des messages incendiaires. J'espérai que ce n'était pas Gina qui voulait savoir quand je lui enverrais les premiers chapitres du prochain Nikki Heat. Déverrouillant l'écran, je découvris qu'il s'agissait d'un message d'alerte m'informant que je venais de recevoir un MP, et à nouveau un sourire idiot apparaissait sur mon visage. Tapotant sur la petite bulle, j'attendis que la connexion se fasse, et mon sourire s'agrandit en lisant le message.

_**« Décidément, nous avons un timing épouvantable.  
>A moins que tu n'ais réalisé que j'étais trop forte pour toi et que tu ais décidé de déclarer forfait face à la supériorité de mes énigmes…<br>Je ne t'imaginais pas comme un petit joueur, mais j'ai dû me tromper…  
>Prouves-moi que je me trompe et connectes-toi ce soir malgré tout…<br>Sinon à demain soir, mais je considèrerais que j'ai remporté cette manche et réfléchirais à ton gage…  
>A ce soir… »<strong>_

En quelques lignes, elle avait réussi à me remonter le moral, et je me promis de me connecter ce soir, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes. J'avais besoin de discuter avec elle, de sentir que je comptais pour quelqu'un qui n'était ni ma fille ni ma mère, de savoir qu'il y avait une personne dans ce monde qui s'intéressait suffisamment à moi en tant que personne pour se demander ce que je faisais et pour vouloir prendre de mes nouvelles à la fin de la journée. Et avec elle, j'avais cette sensation. C'était comme si en rentrant à la maison, j'avais une personne pour m'accueillir et m'écouter me lamenter sur mon horrible journée, une personne qui acceptait de partager le fardeau des responsabilités qu'une vie d'adulte apportait. Rapidement, je rédigeai ma réponse, mes doigts volant sur l'écran, comme lorsque j'étais en pleine création littéraire. Avais-je trouvé une nouvelle muse ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me posais la question depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie, et celle-ci revenait de plus en plus souvent. Secouant la tête, je refusai de penser à ce que cela impliquerait, et me concentrai sur ma réponse.

_**« Pas si vite mademoiselle…  
>Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot…<br>Je lis clairement dans votre jeu et décide de surenchérir…  
>Je suis le roi du bluff et l'on ne m'a pas aussi facilement…<br>Je serais là ce soir, sinon je me plierai dignement à la sentence qui sera la mienne…  
>A ce soir donc, et si je tiens le pari, ce sera à moi de décider du gage… »<strong>_

En riant doucement sous le regard légèrement inquiet d'une infirmière, j'envoyai mon message avant de ranger mon téléphone et entrai enfin dans la chambre. Heureusement que Beckett n'était pas là, parce qu'après le plan que je lui avais fait, elle m'aurait taillé toute une nouvelle garde-robe pour l'hiver, le tout gratuitement. Je jouais les cupidons, mais je sentais que ça allait me retomber sur le coin du visage. Pour une fois que j'étais sympa avec le casqué, Beckett aurait visiblement préféré que je ne le sois pas. Je ne comprenais décidément rien aux femmes. D'ailleurs en parlant de femme, je me concentrai sur le petit bout de femme qui dormait paisiblement, merci les médicaments. Elle était métamorphosée sans la couche de crasse qui la recouvrait. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns avec des reflets dorés qui formaient des vagues soyeuses sur les draps. Son visage était d'une extrême pâleur et je suspectais qu'elle l'était au naturel.

L'observant attentivement, j'essayai de deviner son âge, et décidai finalement qu'elle devait avoir entre 13 et 16 ans, mais pas plus. Trop jeune en tout cas pour avoir subi ce par quoi elle était passée. Doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, je m'assis sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans le coin droit de la chambre et veillai son sommeil, me promettant de tout faire pour mettre la main sur ceux qui avait détruit sa vie. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne pris conscience de la présence d'une infirmière que lorsqu'elle passa devant moi pour vérifier la perfusion de ma petite Xena.

« Excusez-moi, mais le docteur Walker m'a dit que c'était vous qui régleriez les frais d'hospitalisation de cette jeune fille » lança-t-elle après avoir vérifié que tout allait bien.

« En effet. » approuvai-je en posant les yeux sur elle, constatant qu'elle devait tout juste sortir de l'école, tant elle paraissait jeune. Presque autant que sa patiente.

« Dans ce cas pourriez-vous vous rendre au service comptable pour régler les formalités s'il vous plaît ? » me demanda-t-elle en me tendant un papier dont je m'emparai machinalement.

« Dès que ma partenaire sera là » répondis-je en rangeant le papier dans ma poche.

Elle acquiesça avant de s'éclipser, non sans avoir noté quelques informations sur le dossier au pied du lit de la patiente. A nouveau seul, je me perdis une fois encore dans mes pensées, me focalisant sur **BeckHeat**. Elle m'intriguait, et plus j'en apprenais sur elle, plus je voulais en apprendre. Ce qui me ramena à mon interrogation concernant son rôle dans ma créativité littéraire. Nos conversations m'avaient inspirées plusieurs chapitres du dernier Nikki Heat, et je sentais que ce n'était qu'un début. Evidemment, je n'en avais pas parlé à Beckett, mais je commençais à croire que bientôt, je n'aurais plus besoin de suivre Beckett et les gars dans leurs enquêtes pour continuer d'écrire. Je ne voulais pas finir les Nikki Heat, mais ma présence constante aux côtés de Beckett paraissait de moins en moins utile. Viendrait bientôt le moment où je devrais lui en parler, mais je repoussais l'échéance, sachant que cette décision marquerait un tournant décisif dans notre relation, la clôturant même peut-être…


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tous le monde !  
><strong>

**Voici le dernier chapitre que j'avais déjà posté, même si comme les autres, il a été retravaillé. Donc à partir du prochain, ce sera de l'inédit pour tous le monde ! **

**J'espère que vous aimerez, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Au vue du peu de commentaires que j'ai eu (en espérant que ce soit dû au fait que j'avais déjà posté ces chapitres), j'hésite à poursuivre cette histoire qui n'a pas l'air de vous emballer plus que ça. Si c'est le cas, dites le moi, je ma supprimerai à nouveau et me pencherai sur une autre fic... **

**Voilà, bonne lecture tout de même ! **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014. **

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo**

**Chapitre 4 : **

**POV de Kate :**

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je m'avançai dans les couloirs à la recherche de Castle lorsque je l'aperçus enfin. Il avait retiré sa cravate, et les manches de sa chemise étaient retroussées sur ses avant-bras musclés qu'il avait posés sur ses cuisses. Son visage paraissait soucieux, ses traits virils étaient tendus, et je ne l'en trouvai que plus magnifique. Durant un instant je me figeai, le cœur au bord des lèvres en découvrant des traces de sang sur ses mains et ses vêtements avant de me fustiger. Ce n'était sûrement pas son sang, mais celui de cette adolescente à qui il venait probablement de sauver la vie. Décidément, Castle excellait dans son rôle de chevalier des temps moderne, et durant quelques secondes, je fus jalouse de ne plus être la seule dont il sauvait la vie, même si je préférerais être torturée que d'admettre que j'aimais savoir qu'il était là pour veiller sur moi, pour me protéger, avant de sentir la culpabilité m'envahir pour avoir eu une telle pensée. Cette adolescente serait probablement morte à l'heure qu'il était si elle n'avait pas eu la chance de croiser le chemin de Castle.

Furieuse contre moi-même d'avoir de telles pensées, je retournai ma colère contre Castle et c'est d'une voix polaire que je l'interpelai, souriant intérieurement en le voyant sursauter comme un gamin pris en faute. Il se leva d'un bond et sous mon regard implacable, baissa piteusement la tète avant de relever timidement les yeux pour m'offrir son regard de chiot. Ce qu'il était craquant quand il prenait cette expression, tellement, que j'étais prête à tout lui pardonner juste pour le voir sourire. Mais dieu merci, j'étais encore trop en colère contre lui pour me laisser attendrir. Impatiemment, je l'enjoignis de m'expliquer comment il était passé d'un rendez-vous galant à la découverte de cette adolescente dans cette ruelle, et tressaillis lorsqu'il m'indiqua le lieu de son rendez-vous. L'Empire State Building, comme dans _Nuit Blanche à Seattle_. J'adorais cet endroit, d'ailleurs, j'y avais moi-même rendez-vous pour déjeuner avant d'être obligée d'annuler pour m'occuper de cette nouvelle affaire. Suspicieuse, j'observai Castle me demandant s'il le savait, avant de me reprendre. Comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Je ne lui en avais pas parlé !

L'arrivée du médecin m'arracha à mes pensées, et je l'écoutai nous faire part de ses premières constatations. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il nous mettait au courant de ce par quoi était passée cette adolescente, je sentis Rick se tendre à mes côtés. Et comment le lui reprocher alors que j'étais moi-même sous le choc ? Comment avait-on pu faire subir une telle chose à une adolescente ? Il fallait être un détraqué de la pire espèce pour en arriver à de telles extrémités. Et dans quel but avait-on fait subir un conditionnement à une enfant, et surtout était-elle la seule dans ce cas, où bien y avait-il d'autres fillettes qui avaient ou traversaient encore ce genre d'épreuve ? Cette idée me fit frissonner d'angoisse, et croisant le regard de Rick, je compris que nous n'aurions de cesse avant d'avoir trouvé ceux qui étaient derrière cette monstruosité, qui qu'ils soient. Malheureusement, la seule personne susceptible de nous donner des informations n'était pas prête à nous parler pour le moment. Nous allions donc devoir nous débrouiller sans elle jusqu'à ce que nous parvenions à gagner sa confiance et à la déconditionner, si jamais nous y parvenions, ce qui aux dires du médecin se révélerait particulièrement ardu, voire même impossible.

En soupirant, je me concentrai de nouveau sur la discussion au moment où Castle affirma qu'il prendrait en charge tout les soins de notre jeune inconnue. Je protestai, mais le regard qu'il me lança me pétrifia, et je ne discutai pas plus avec lui. De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne m'écouterait pas. Dès que nos enquêtes touchaient un enfant, il devenait un autre. Ou peut-être justement était-ce dans ces moments-là qu'il devenait lui-même. Un homme concentré et déterminé, prêt à tout pour que ces enfants soient à nouveau en sécurité. J'avais peur qu'il ne s'implique trop, mais que pouvais-je y faire ? En soupirant, j'écoutai le médecin nous indiquer où se trouvait la chambre de Jane Doe, et après l'avoir salué, Castle se précipita vers les ascenseurs sans même prendre la peine de m'attendre. Rapidement, je lui emboîtai le pas et l'informai que je devais prévenir le capitaine. Alors que je m'emparais de mon téléphone au moment où l'ascenseur arrivait, je vis Rick sortir le sien, et un sourire joyeux naître sur son visage.

Intriguée, j'en oubliai de passer mon coup de fil et l'observai du coin de l'œil. Son sourire s'accentua un peu plus, et ses doigts volèrent littéralement sur les touches de son téléphone avec une fébrilité que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. Soudain un soupir dépité s'échappa de ses lèvres, et je le regardai franchement, cherchant à comprendre ce qui le mettait dans cet état. J'hésitai à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, puis me jetai à l'eau, le regrettant aussitôt qu'il me parlait de son fameux rendez-vous. Décidément, cette femme mystère lui faisait un sacré effet, et je commençais sérieusement à craindre de le perdre. Même lorsque Kyra avait refait son apparition, il n'avait pas été une telle boule d'émotions, et je sentis une peur sournoise grandir en moi et planter ses griffes dans mon cœur. C'était de ma faute cela dit, mais je n'avais pas vu le coup venir, et ce n'en était que plus douloureux. L'écoutant vanter les mérites de cette inconnue que je haïssais déjà, je me moquai de lui en lui faisant remarquer qu'il allait à nouveau se faire passer la corde au cou.

Sa réponse me changea en statue de sel, et j'éprouvai brusquement des difficultés à me retenir de pleurer. Moi qui m'était attendue à ce qu'il rit et m'affirme que ça n'arriverait jamais, j'en étais pour mon grade. Mais comment aurais-je pu me douter une seule seconde qu'il ne serait pas horrifier par l'idée d'un troisième mariage ? Non seulement il n'avait pas eu la réaction escomptée, mais en plus, l'idée ne semblait pas lui déplaire, bien au contraire. J'haletai pour tenter de reprendre ma respiration et baissai précipitamment le regard pour ne pas qu'il puisse lire mon désarroi dans mes yeux. C'était un cauchemar. J'allais me réveiller et découvrir que cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu et que j'étais la seule femme dans la vie de Castle. J'allais même jusqu'à me pincer au point de me faire venir les larmes aux yeux. Mais non, c'était bien la réalité, dans tout ce qu'elle avait de plus ironique et cruelle. Et comme un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, la voix de Josh nous accueillit à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Décidément, quand une journée commençait mal, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle s'améliore !

Retenant un soupir excédé pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Castle, je remerciai le ciel d'être là pour une enquête, j'avais ainsi une bonne raison d'écourter cette entrevue qui promettait d'être embarrassante. Je n'avais franchement pas envie que Castle découvre que ma vie amoureuse sombrait alors que la sienne semblait prendre un nouvel essor. Pas question, même s'il finirait par l'apprendre. Josh salua Castle avec une once de froideur, et je m'attendis à ce que Castle en fasse de même, comme ça avait été le cas depuis que Josh était venu me chercher au commissariat. Mais à nouveau, Castle eut une réaction qui me surprit. Il salua Josh avec amabilité, et se montra courtois avec lui, à ma plus grande consternation. Et je savais que ce changement d'attitude ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Castle s'était fait une raison et avait décidé d'accepter que Josh fasse partie de ma vie. Il avait donc bel et bien décidé de tourner la page. Mon cœur se serra de façon douloureuse à cette constatation, et je luttai pour ne rien laisser paraître de mon mal être.

Je crus que j'allais exploser lorsque j'entendis Castle proposer de s'éclipser afin de nous permettre de discuter Josh et moi. Non mais à quoi jouait-il ? Je savais au regard qu'il m'avait lancé qu'il avait perçu la tension qui s'était emparée de moi. Pourtant, il venait de l'ignorer et de me jeter dans les bras de Josh. Hier encore, j'aurais juré qu'il aurait tout tenté pour m'en arracher, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il agissait comme si ça lui était égal. Et cette constatation me fit horriblement mal. Visiblement j'avais atteint les limites de sa patience, et j'avais perdu tout intérêt à ses yeux. Par son comportement, plus encore que s'il m'avait clairement dit les choses, il me faisait comprendre qu'il ne m'ennuierait plus avec ses sentiments. Et cela était bien plus blessant, parce que j'avais l'impression de ne même pas mériter une explication de sa part. J'avais l'air maline maintenant avec mes sentiments. Qu'étais-je censée faire? Rompre avec Josh malgré tout, ce qui serait plus honnête, ou bien m'obstiner dans cette relation et me contenter d'une demi-mesure faute de mieux?

Avant que j'aie le temps de protester que l'on était sur une affaire et que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser ma vie privée prendre le pas sur mes responsabilités envers notre petite victime, Castle s'était volatilisé, et je me retrouvai seule avec Josh. Enfin, aussi seule que l'on pouvait l'être dans un couloir d'hôpital. Pour cacher mon malaise, je fis quelque pas, et poussai un soupire de soulagement lorsque mon téléphone se mit à sonner. J'esquissai un sourire en découvrant ce dont il s'agissait, et je répondis aussitôt, incapable d'ignorer ce message. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une distraction avant d'avoir cette discussion avec Josh. M'excusant vaguement auprès de Josh, je m'éloignai rapidement pour répondre au message que je venais de recevoir. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Josh commençait à s'impatienter, et je me demandai si cette fois encore, nous allions nous disputer. Cela me simplifierait les choses cela dit. J'aurais moins de scrupules à rompre avec lui après une dispute en bonne et due forme.

Mais en avais-je toujours envie? La seule chose qui clochait entre Josh et moi, c'était ma relation, ou plus exactement, mon absence de relation avec Castle. Hors à priori, ce n'était plus un problème puisque Castle avait décidé d'y mettre un terme avant même que quoi que ce soit n'ait véritablement commencé. Ne devais-je donc pas à nouveau donner sa chance à Josh ? Je savais qu'objectivement, si Castle ne faisait pas parti du paysage, Josh et moi formerions un couple épanoui. Mais les choses n'étant jamais simple, Castle existait, et je devais faire avec et me comporter en adulte responsable. Après avoir pris conscience que je n'étais pas amoureuse de Josh, je me sentais mal à l'idée de continuer à sortir avec lui en sachant que de son côté il était véritablement amoureux de moi. J'aurais l'impression de me servir de lui, et je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir. Je ne l'aimais peut-être pas, mais j'éprouvais une profonde tendresse pour lui, et je savais que plus j'attendrais pour mettre un terme à notre histoire, plus Josh souffrirait. Il était temps que je lui rende sa liberté afin de lui permettre de rencontrer une femme qui l'aimerait comme j'étais incapable de le faire, comme il le méritait.

« Je suis désolé Kate » lança-t-il brusquement, me tirant de mes pensées.

« Pourquoi ? » m'étonnai-je en croisant ses grands yeux noirs.

« Pour nos disputes incessantes. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, mais… » commença-t-il, mais je m'empressai de l'interrompre.

« Non Josh et puis tu avais raison… » avouai-je en baissant piteusement la tête.

« Raison ? Tu veux dire que… » s'étouffa-t-il, son visage s'assombrissant « Je comprends pourquoi il a été sympa avec moi tout à l'heure ! » s'exclama-t-il en serrant les poings.

« Tu te trompes » l'arrêtai-je aussitôt, ressentant le besoin de défendre Castle « Il ne sait même pas que j'éprouve quelque chose pour lui » ajoutai-je sentant la tristesse m'envahir.

« Alors c'est qu'il est aveugle » rétorqua Josh en secouant la tête.

« Non, c'est simplement que j'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne le remarque pas, et que sans nos disputes, je ne me le serais sûrement jamais avoué à moi-même » lui expliquai-je avec dérision.

« Ravi d'avoir été utile… » grogna Josh en fourrageant dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolée Josh, je ne voulais pas ça, mais continuer serait une mauvaise idée » soufflai-je en lui adressant un sourire désolé.

« Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas entre vous deux ? » s'enquit-il en tentant de dissimuler sa souffrance.

« Ca ne change rien. Rester avec toi ne serait pas loyal » répliquai-je avec détermination.

« Et si ça ne me gênait pas ? » voulut-il savoir avec espoir.

« Tu ne le penses pas. Aucun homme ne voudrait être avec une femme en sachant qu'il n'occupera jamais que la seconde place dans son cœur » souris-je doucement, amusée par son comportement.

« Tu comptes lui parler ? » m'interrogea-t-il avec une curiosité quelque peu malsaine.

« Si tu m'avais posé la question ce matin, j'aurais répondu oui sans hésiter, mais maintenant.. » murmurai-je en baissant de nouveau le regard pour dissimuler ma détresse.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » voulut-il savoir en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il a rencontré quelqu'un. Voilà pourquoi il a été sympa avec toi. Il renonce à nous… » expliquai-je en me mordant violemment les lèvres pour tenter d'endiguer le flot de larmes qui menaçait de franchir la barrière de mes yeux.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire un truc pareil, mais si tu l'aimes ne laisse rien ni personne t'empêcher de le lui dire. Il t'aime Kate, c'est évident. Alors tente ta chance, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas trop tard » déclara Josh en s'approchant pour me prendre dans ses bras.

La situation était pour le moins surréaliste. Je venais de le laisser tomber pour un autre, et il me consolait comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. C'était sa profonde gentillesse qui m'avait attiré chez lui au départ…. Après son physique de dieu grec bien sûr… et de nouveau la culpabilité m'envahit pour la souffrance que je lui infligeais. Il ne méritait pas ça, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Pas si je voulais être totalement honnête avec lui et avec moi. Sans parler de Castle. J'avais créé une situation qui avait fini par me dépasser, et j'en payais à présent le prix. Il était simplement dommage que d'autres aient à souffrir de mes erreurs et qu'ils aient à régler l'addition avec moi. La vie serait tellement plus simple si nos choix ne concernaient que nous, comme si nous étions seuls sur Terre, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et j'allais devoir vivre avec ça. Josh était un type bien, le gendre idéal, seulement j'avais toujours été attiré par les mauvais garçons, et mes sentiments pour Castle en étaient la preuve flagrante.

Non pas que Castle n'était pas lui aussi un type bien, mais il avait un petit côté sulfureux, interdit qui me faisait frissonner et m'attirait irrémédiablement. J'étais déjà fascinée par lui avant de le rencontrer, mais à l'époque, seul l'écrivain m'intéressait. A présent, c'était l'homme qui se cachait derrière l'écrivain à succès duquel j'étais tombée sous le charme. C'était de lui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse, et face à cette évidence, Josh n'avait eu aucune chance. D'autant que les dés étaient pipés avant même notre rencontre puisque j'avais commencé à sortir avec Josh pour oublier Castle. Et j'avais presque réussi, du moins m'en étais-je persuadée jusqu'à ce que Castle réapparaisse et que je le laisse revenir dans ma vie avec une facilité qui n'avait dupée personne. Blottie contre Josh, je tentai de faire le tri de mes émotions. Je venais de rompre avec un homme génial qui était fou amoureux de moi pour un homme tout aussi merveilleux mais qui semblait bien décider à tourner la page et à aller de l'avant sans moi. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je rien faire comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout se complique dans ma vie ?

« Merci Josh… » soufflai-je en m'écartant de lui en le sentant resserrer son étreinte autour de ma taille.

« Ne me remercie pas, et si jamais tu change d'avis… » commença-t-il mais je posai mes doigts sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase.

« Ça n'arrivera pas Josh, même s'il ne se passait rien entre Castle et moi, je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision en ce qui nous concernait » rétorquai-je fermement.

La lueur de douleur qui brilla dans son regard à mes mots me fendit le cœur, mais même s'il souffrait en cet instant, il finirait lui aussi par réaliser que c'était la chose à faire. Nous n'avions aucun avenir ensemble, et il était temps de mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

« Si tu le dis… » soupira-t-il avant de changer de sujet, ne voulant pas voir notre rupture s'éterniser « Tu es là pour la fillette conditionnée ? »

« Oui, que sais-tu à ce sujet ? » m'enquis-je surprise qu'il soit au courant.

« Tout le personnel en parle. Cette gosse a l'air d'avoir traversé l'Enfer, et c'est loin d'être fini. La pauvre. J'ai discuté avec ma consœur qui va s'occuper d'elle, et elle m'a dit que le déconditionnement risquait d'être particulièrement éprouvant pour cette fillette » continua-t-il.

Le regard rivé sur lui, j'arquai un sourcil en avisant le sourire qui ourla ses lèvres lorsqu'il parla de sa collègue. Qu'il en ait conscience ou pas, il avait des sentiments pour elle, et je m'en sentis soulagée. J'avais définitivement pris la bonne décision, et la culpabilité qui m'étreignait jusqu'alors s'envola comme par enchantement.

« Je vais y aller, Castle doit se demander ce que je fais… » déclarai-je alors que mon portable se mit de nouveau à sonner.

« C'est lui ? » m'interrogea Josh en me voyant sourire en découvrant l'identité de mon interlocuteur.

« Non, c'est Esposito qui me demande si j'ai tué Castle… » répliquai-je en relevant précipitamment le regard sur lui.

« Allez, vas-y… à bientôt Kate » soupira Josh en se penchant pour m'embrasser sur le front comme il l'avait si souvent fait par le passé.

« Adieu Josh… » répliquai-je d'un ton ferme.

Sur un dernier sourire, je me détournai et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Jane où devait m'attendre Castle. Jetant machinalement un regard à ma montre, je constatai avec surprise que cela faisait presque deux heures qu'il s'était éclipsé pour nous ménager un peu d'intimité. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il allait imaginer que nous faisions. Si encore j'étais sûre que ça le ferait réagir et qu'il tenterait quelque chose, je m'amuserais à le lui faire croire, mais j'en doutais fortement. Cela ne ferait que le conforter dans l'idée qu'il devait m'oublier, ou tout du moins commencer à sortir avec une autre femme. S'il me croyait heureuse et épanouie dans ma relation avec Josh, il se détournerait d'autant plus facilement de moi qu'il me croirait inaccessible. Alors que j'arrivais devant la porte, j'hésitai sur la conduite à tenir. Devais-je y aller doucement ou bien devais-je prendre le taureau par les cornes et lui dire clairement ce qu'il en était ? Ma raison me soufflait d'y aller doucement, mais mon cœur lui me criait de me dépêcher si je ne voulais pas le voir s'engager plus avant dans cette histoire naissante au risque de le perdre une fois encore.

Exaspérée par ces tergiversations, je poussai la porte de la chambre et m'arrêtai sur le seuil en découvrant Castle assis près du lit, essayant de maîtriser l'adolescente qui tentait visiblement de nous fausser compagnie. Prestement, je m'avançai vers le lit et appuyai sur la sonnette d'alarme avant de prêter mains fortes à Castle qui de peur de faire mal à la jeune fille évitait de la toucher. Il se contentait de la repousser sur son lit chaque fois qu'elle faisait mine de vouloir le quitter. Elle paraissait terrifiée, me faisant penser à un animal sauvage traquer par des chasseurs. Gagner sa confiance n'allait pas être facile, mais en plongeant dans ses grands yeux écarquillés, je réalisai que je n'aurais de cesse avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui était arrivé. J'en faisais une affaire personnelle, et je savais que c'était déjà le cas pour Castle. Enfin, une infirmière arriva et lui fit une piqure et en quelque secondes, elle s'écroula sur son lit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demandai-je à Castle qui la recoucha comme il fallait avant de la border, comme il avait dû le faire à de nombreuses reprises pour Alexis.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle était calme à son réveil, un peu trop peut-être, et puis il y a eu un son strident, comme un sifflement, et brusquement elle est devenue incontrôlable » expliqua-t-il en serrant les mâchoires de colère.

« Un stimulus sonore ? » m'étonnai-je en me demandant quel en était le but si c'était le cas.

« Nous devons découvrir qui lui a fait ça et l'empêcher de recommencer sur d'autres fillettes » lança Castle en repoussant les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient le visage de cette jolie jeune fille.

« Nous y arriverons Castle.. » déclarai-je avec confiance.

Il acquiesça simplement avant de s'excuser et de quitter la chambre en m'expliquant qu'il devait aller remplir les papiers pour les soins de Jane. Dépitée, je me laissai choir sur ma chaise. Moi qui m'étais attendue à ce qu'il me bombarde de question sur mon entrevue avec Josh, il n'avait même pas abordé le sujet, comme s'il s'en contrefichait. Un frisson me traversa, et je décidai de penser à autre chose pour ne pas déprimer sur place. Voyant que Jane dormait profondément, je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et décidai de répondre aux différents messages que j'avais reçus un peu plus tôt. Ca m'occuperait en attendant le retour de Castle…


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir ! **

**Puisque vous avez été plusieurs à me réclamer cette suite, je vous la poste (de toute façon elle est déjà écrite...). Pour le moment, j'ai écrit les onze premiers chapitres de cette fic, j'aviserais donc ultérieurement si je la poursuis ou pas, mais encore une fois, cela ne dépend que de vous. **

**Contrairement à ce que certaines mauvaises langues pourraient laisser entendre, il ne s'agit aucunement de menaces afin d'obtenir plus de review, mais écrire me prend beaucoup de temps, et je jongle entre plusieurs fics. Je ne vois donc pas l'intérêt de continuer une fic (et donc de perdre mon temps), qui n'intéresse pas les lecteurs. **

**Bref, bonne lecture quand même, et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 5 : **

**POV de Eva :**

« Allez Beckie! Dépêche-toi ! » rit Zoé en courant devant moi en me faisant de grands signes pour que je la rejoigne.

« Tu as entendu le chef ? Dépêche-toi ! » rigola Elie en passant son bras autour de mon cou pour m'attirer contre lui et m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Arrête ça idiot ! » protestai-je en essayant de me défaire de l'étreinte de mon grand frère pendant que nos frères et sœurs chahutaient autour de nous.

« Allez dépêchez-vous, papa et maman nous attendent ! » nous pressa Grace en flanquant une claque derrière le crâne d'Elie.

« Outch ! » s'exclama-t-il en portant une main à sa tête comme s'il était gravement blessé ce qui fit redoubler nos rires.

« Outch ! » me moquai-je en lui tirant la langue avant de partir en courant rejoindre Jessie et Zoé, deux de mes plus jeunes sœurs.

Nous rions toujours en pénétrant dans la salle des fêtes de la ville ou devait avoir lieu le spectacle presbytéral annuel. Zoé et Jessie coururent rejoindre leurs amies pour répéter une dernière fois leur pièce de théâtre. Enlevant mon manteau et mon écharpe, je scrutai la foule du regard, cherchant mes parents, lorsqu'un frisson me parcourut. J'avais l'impression d'être surveillée. Et je croisai son regard. Il était assis dans le fond de la salle avec une femme, et ils me fixaient avec attention. La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit, fut que je ne les connaissais pas. Ils n'étaient pas du coin, j'en étais certaine. Nous vivions dans une petite ville où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, et je m'en souviendrais si je les avait déjà vus. Troublée d'être l'unique objet de leur attention, je baissai la tête et me faufilai parmi la foule pour échapper à leurs regards. Je n'aimais pas ça, et sans savoir pourquoi, je sentis une peur sournoise grandir en moi. Apercevant ma mère, je m'approchai d'elle et allai me blottir dans ses bras.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ma chérie, tu trembles ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en me serrant tendrement contre elle.

« J'ai un peu mal à la tête maman » soufflai-je en inspirant profondément sa douce odeur de chèvrefeuille.

« Tu veux que je te ramène à la maison ? » me demanda-t-elle en me caressant doucement les cheveux.

« Non, j'ai promis à Zoé et Jessie que je les regarderai. » refusai-je en songeant à la déception de mes sœurs si je partais maintenant « Je peux rester là ? » soufflai-je en réprimant un frisson en sentant de nouveau cette désagréable sensation.

« Bien sûr mon petit ange, mais si tu ne te sens pas mieux, tes sœurs comprendront » acquiesça maman en m'embrassant sur le front.

Fermant les yeux, je me concentrai sur les battements de cœur de maman, et toute ma peur s'envola, comme si le fait d'être dans les bras de ma maman me protégeait du reste du monde. Et soudain, l'étrange sensation disparue. Profitant de ce que maman m'entraînait à nos places, je risquai un coup d'œil vers le fond de la pièce, mais ils n'étaient plus là. Et je m'en sentis soulagée. Je n'aimais pas les étrangers. Peut-être parce que papa et maman nous répétaient depuis toujours qu'il ne fallait pas leur parler, ou bien à cause de toutes ces histoires terrifiantes que nous lisions chaque jour dans les journaux. Mais leurs regards sur moi m'avaient mise mal à l'aise, et j'étais bien contente qu'ils ne soient plus là pour assister au reste du spectacle. Assise entre papa et maman, je me détendis et profitai du reste de la soirée, encourageant mes sœurs pour leurs premiers pas sur scène. La soirée se termina par une prière collective, et nous rentrâmes tranquillement à la maison.

J'adorais ces moments où nous étions ensemble. Maman disait qu'elle était une mère poule, et qu'elle n'était jamais plus heureuse que lorsque toute sa couvée était réunie autour d'elle. Elle pensait que si elle ne veillait pas correctement sur nous, Dieu se fâcherait, et qu'une catastrophe se produirait inévitablement. Elie disait qu'elle avait simplement un besoin obsessionnel de contrôler nos vies. Mais Grace disait que c'était parce qu'elle s'inquiétait trop, qu'elle avait une peur panique qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous. Moi ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'aimais que maman m'interroge sur ma journée, j'adorais nos discussions en préparant le repas ou autour du petit déjeuner. Parce qu'avec cinq sœurs et un frère, ce n'était pas toujours facile de trouver ma place, surtout en étant l'enfant du milieu. J'étais la quatrième née. Celle qui ne posait jamais de problème, celle que l'on citait toujours en exemple.

Celle qui se faisait brutaliser par ses frères et sœurs derrière le dos des parents. Enfin par les plus grands qui me surnommait « miss perfection ». Je détestais ce surnom débile, mais que pouvais-je faire à une contre trois ? Quand je m'en plaignais à mes parents, ils me disaient que je devais être patiente, qu'ils finiraient par me laisser tranquille. Mais moi, je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça. Mais dans des moments comme celui-là, j'aimais être entourée de toute ma famille, parce tout le monde était gentil avec tout le monde, comme si nous avions signés une sorte de trêve. Je savais que ce n'était que provisoire, et que dès demain, nous recommencerions à nous chamailler, mais c'était ce qui faisait les joies des familles nombreuses. Et j'avais beau avoir parfois envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre, je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans l'un ou l'autre.

Une fois à la maison, je grimpai dans ma chambre et me mis en pyjama avant d'aller me brosser les dents puis je m'agenouillai au pied de mon lit pour faire ma prière du soir. Mes amies trouvaient ça étrange que nous prions aussi souvent, mais j'avais été élevée comme ça, et ce qui leur semblait étrange me paraissait naturel à moi. Je me glissai sous ma couette au moment où maman et papa entraient dans ma chambre pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. Encore un rituel que j'adorais. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa lorsque papa laissa la porte de ma chambre entrouverte. Je n'avais pas encore l'habitude d'avoir ma propre chambre, et la respiration paisible de mes sœurs me manquait. Mais papa et maman avaient estimés qu'à presque 11 ans, il était temps pour moi d'avoir un endroit bien à moi. Je m'y habituais doucement, mais les nuits étaient encore difficiles. Les yeux grands ouverts, j'écoutai la maison s'endormir paisiblement, et bientôt, seuls les bruits du dehors me parvinrent.

Nous habitions près d'un petit bois, et la nuit, les animaux se mettaient à vivre, comme si durant la journée, ils mettaient leurs vies entre parenthèses pour nous permettre de vivre la nôtre, et qu'ils ne s'autorisaient enfin à reprendre le cours de leurs existences que lorsque nous mettions la nôtre en pause. J'aimais cette idée, et je souris toute seule dans mon lit. Me mettant sur le côté, je laissai mes yeux se perdre sur le ciel étoilé. Certaines de mes amies n'appréciaient pas de vivre dans une si petite ville, surtout parce que le centre commercial le plus proche se trouvait à une heure en voiture, mais moi j'aimais ça. J'adorais les longues balades en forêt, et pouvoir observer les étoiles la nuit venue. Papa disait que j'étais une vraie fille de la campagne et que je serais malheureuse dans la grande ville, et j'étais d'accord avec lui. Fermant les yeux, je m'assoupis en songeant à ce que je ferais demain. Mais alors que je me laissais peu à peu gagner par le sommeil, mes sens semblèrent se mettre en alerte, comme pour me prévenir d'un danger.

Le sentiment de malaise et de menace que j'avais éprouvé en début de soirée m'assaillit de nouveau, et je rouvris instinctivement les yeux. Me redressant sur mon lit, je fouillai l'obscurité du regard, cherchant ce qui avait pu me tirer de ma torpeur, mais je ne remarquai rien d'étrange. Je m'apprêtai à me rallonger, mais une ombre passa devant la porte de ma chambre, et je sentis ma respiration se couper. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me levai de mon lit et enfilai mon jogging et mes tennis et quittai ma chambre. Sans faire de bruits, je visitai une à une les chambres de mes frères et sœurs sans rien remarquer d'étrange. J'arrivai sans encombre devant la chambre de la plus jeune de mes sœurs. Poussant doucement la porte, j'avançai vers son lit à barreau, et souris en la voyant paisiblement endormie. Je m'étais inquiétée pour rien. Je m'apprêtai à faire demi-tour, lorsque je perçus une respiration lourde derrière moi, et avant que je n'ais le temps de me retourner, des bras se refermèrent autour de moi, et une main d'homme se posa sur ma bouche, étouffant mon hurlement.

« Chuuuuuuut…. » entendis-je une voix rauque me susurrer à l'oreille.

Paralysée par la peur, je ne quittai pas Lily des yeux, comme pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, qu'il ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Et je réprimai un second hurlement lorsque du coin de l'œil j'aperçus une seconde personne. Elle resta dans l'ombre, mais je n'avais pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de la femme de tout à l'heure.

« Ne fais pas un bruit, et nous ne ferons aucun mal à ta famille… » me souffla l'homme en me tirant avec lui.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de mon visage en comprenant que c'était sûrement la dernière fois que je voyais ma famille. J'aurais pu me débattre, crier jusqu'à en réveiller papa, mais en voyant le fusil à pompe que la femme tenait dans ses mains, je compris que si je faisais ça, elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir. Et l'imaginer tirer sur papa, ou sur Elie ou n'importe qui d'autre me donna la nausée. Je devais les protéger et laisser ces personnes m'emmener avec eux. J'ignorais ce qu'ils me voulaient, mais je refusais d'être responsable de la mort de ma famille. Pas à pas, nous descendîmes les escaliers, et il m'entraîna vers la baie vitrée du salon. Papa la fermait tous les soirs, mais je constatai qu'elle était ouverte ce soir, et je me demandai si papa avait oublié de le faire cette nuit. Mais mon regard se posa sur le chambranle de la porte au moment où il me tira dehors, et je vis la femme retirer un petit objet, et je compris qu'ils avaient dû empêcher la fermeture automatique de la fenêtre.

Impuissante, je vis ma maison s'effacer peu à peu dans la nuit alors qu'ils m'enlevaient à travers les bois, et un gémissement de désespoir m'échappa lorsque je ne la vis plus. L'étreinte de l'homme se resserra autour de moi, et je poussai un gémissement de douleur. Dans mon dos, j'entendis un claquement sourd avant d'être poussée sans ménagement dans une fourgonnette poisseuse.

« Nous avons réussi ! Cette fois, je suis sûre que ça va marcher » s'exclama la femme en se tournant vers moi.

Ce que je vis dans son regard en cet instant me terrifia un peu plus. Et que voulait-elle dire par cette fois ? Je n'étais donc pas la première qu'ils enlevaient ? Mais cela ne m'étonna pas. Ils avaient eu l'air de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, et même si j'avais eu l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoulait, il ne s'était passé que quelques minutes et pourtant ma vie avait irrémédiablement basculée. De nouvelles larmes souillèrent mes joues alors que je réalisai que plus jamais je ne me disputerais avec Elie, ou que je ne rirais plus avec Jessie ou Zoé. Je ne me blottirais plus contre maman lorsque j'aurais besoin de réconfort. Je n'observerais plus les étoiles avec papa chaque soir. Je me mordis les lèvres au sang pour ne pas hurler et les mettre en colère. Je ne voulais vraiment pas découvrir ce qu'ils me feraient si je m'avisais de leur désobéir. Jetant un regard par la vitre crasseuse, je tentai de découvrir où ils m'emmenaient, mais il faisait trop sombre dehors pour que j'aperçoive quoi que ce soit.

« Nous commencerons dès ce soir. » déclara soudain l'homme, me faisant sursauter.

« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? » s'inquiéta la femme en posant son regard fou sur moi.

« Elle est vulnérable émotionnellement. Le conditionnement n'en sera que plus aisé » expliqua l'homme, et je croisai son regard dans le rétroviseur.

Le conditionnement ? Qu'attendaient-ils de moi ? Qu'allais-je devenir ? Ramenant mes jambes contre ma poitrine, je me berçais doucement, priant pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar, et que je me réveille en sécurité dans mon lit. Mais je savais que ça n'arriverait pas. Que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Les yeux rivés à l'extérieur, je laissais mes pensées me ramenées chez moi, perdant totalement la notion du temps. Je sursautais violemment lorsque la voiture freinait brusquement, et me tendais lorsque la femme me sortait brutalement de la voiture pour m'entraîner dans une immense maison. Elle me conduisait dans une cave au milieu de laquelle trônait une chaise en bois sur laquelle elle m'asseyait avant de m'attacher. D'abord les mains, puis les jambes, et enfin la tête. Que me réservaient-ils ? Paniquée, je promenais mes yeux sur la pièce et m'arrêtais sur un tableau blanc devant moi. Ils allaient me faire regarder un film ? Ils avaient parlé de conditionnement, mais qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ?

« Tu es l'élue. Tu seras la première. C'est par toi que l'Humanité sera sauvée, lavée de tout pêchés. Nous allons te préparer à faire face à ton destin. Et un jour nous te trouverons le compagnon idéal. Et lorsque vous serez prêts, ce sera à vous de choisir et de préparer d'autres élus pour purifier ce monde du Mal qui le pervertit. » entendis-je l'homme déclarer d'une voix rauque et exaltée.

Ils étaient fous. Je tentais de me défaire de mes liens, mais chacune de mes tentatives ne faisaient que les resserrés autour de mes membres. Vaincue, je posais à nouveau mon regard sur l'écran blanc qui m'attirait inexplicablement, et soudain celui-ci s'illuminait d'une lueur blanchâtre aveuglante qui me faisait plisser des yeux.

« Tu oublieras qui tu es. Mais sache qui si jamais tu ne nous obéissais pas, si jamais tu tentais de t'échapper et de fuir ton destin, nous serions contraints de tuer ta famille. Obéis-nous et il ne leur sera fait aucun mal. Leurs vies sont entre tes mains » déclara encore l'homme.

Et les images se mettaient à défilées à une vitesse vertigineuse. Je fermais les yeux pour endiguer les flot, mais aux images se mêlait cette voix effrayante. U n bruit d'explosion me faisait sursauter et je rouvrais instinctivement les yeux pour découvrir une vision effrayante. Ma maison. Ma maison en flamme. Un hurlement m'échappait, et je me débattais contre ces images terrifiantes. Haletante, je frissonnais alors que je voyais ma famille mourir sous mes yeux . Et toujours cette voix qui me disait que tout était ma faute. Que Rebecca était responsable de tout ceci, mais qu'Eva pouvait l'empêcher. Qu'Eva pouvait les sauvés, pouvait tous les sauvés. Que je devais oublier Rebecca et devenir Eva. Les yeux exorbités, je fixais ces images qui s'imprimaient au fer rouge dans mon esprit. Eva… Je m'appelais Eva…. Je n'avais plus conscience de rien d'autres que de ces images et de cette voix qui était devenue rassurante.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferais aucun mal… » entendis-je soudain alors que je répétais inlassablement mon nouveau prénom, et un visage se superposait à ces images destructrices.

Le visage d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Qui était-il ? Que me voulait-il ? Tout se brouillait dans ma tête. Son visage se superposait à des images de mort et de destruction. Je devais rester éloignée de lui, ne pas m'en approcher. Il était une menace pour Eva. Eva devait être protégée de cet homme. Et soudain un long sifflement me parvenait aux oreilles, et immédiatement, tout mon corps se tendait. Ouvrant aussitôt les yeux, je me redressais brusquement, cherchant à comprendre où je me trouvais. Et je le voyais. Il était là, m'observant avec inquiétude. Sans réfléchir, je tentais de me lever pour m'éloigner autant que possible de lui, mais une violente douleur au ventre me stoppait dans mon élan, et je m'écroulais en gémissant sur mon lit.

« Reste tranquille, tu es blessée » entendis-je l'homme murmurer d'une voix apaisante qui ne faisait que m'inquiéter un peu plus.

Il posait une main sur mon épaule, et je me débattais contre lui, cherchant à lui échapper. Terrifiée, je ne cessais d'entendre la voix de mon Père dans ma tête, me disant que je devais fuir, que je devais revenir à la maison pour accomplir ma destinée. Et cet homme allait m'en empêcher. Je devais partir, avant qu'une catastrophe ne se produise. Je devais accomplir ma tâche. Je devais sauver l'humanité. La porte s'ouvrait, attirant mon attention, et je me sentais immédiatement apaisée. Elle avait l'air d'un ange. Était-elle là pour m'aider à échapper à cet homme ? M'aiderait-elle à protéger les innocents ? Sans la quitter des yeux, je me laissais recoucher sur mon lit, et une douce torpeur m'envahissait progressivement. Et alors que je fermais les yeux, la douce musique de sa voix m'accompagnait, éveillant un écho en moi, comme un souvenir enfoui. Le souvenir d'un autre ange, d'une autre voix mélodieuse qui avait le don de m'apaiser.

Perdue entre rêve et réalité, j'entendais le vague son d'une discussion. Il y avait un homme, et une femme. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais je sentais que je ne devais pas rester là. Pourtant, quelque chose en moi, comme une réminiscence me soufflait de leur faire confiance, qu'ils m'aideraient. Mais à quoi faire ? Et pourquoi Père et Mère n'étaient-ils pas là ? Pourquoi m'avaient-ils abandonnée alors qu'ils avaient promis d'être toujours à mes côtés pour m'aider à faire face à mon destin. Plus perdue que jamais, je m'endormais alors qu'une image que je ne connaissais pas s'imposait à moi, me calmant instantanément.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Voici la suite, qui je l'espère, continuera de vous plaire. **

**Merci à ceux qui pensent toujours à me laisser un commentaire, et pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ou diverses remarques, cela m'est utile pour améliorer mes histoires... **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 6** :

**POV de Rick :**

En sortant du service comptabilité de l'hôpital, je décidai de prendre les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur. Lorsque Beckett était revenue, je m'étais retenu de lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait durant les deux heures qu'avait durée sa discussion avec Josh. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de l'entendre me répondre que Josh l'avait entraînée dans une réserve, et qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. J'avais vu suffisamment de série médicale pour savoir ce qu'il se passait derrière les portes fermées d'un hôpital, et cela ne concernait que très rarement les soins d'un patient. En soupirant, je cherchai machinalement mon téléphone, espérant avoir une réponse de **BeckHeat**, même si je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que ce soit le cas. Aussi fus-je agréablement surpris de découvrir que j'avais un nouveau message sur ma boîte mail. Impatiemment, j'y accédai et m'adossai au mur entre deux étages pour le lire tranquillement.

**« Heureuse de constater que tu es prêt à faire monter les enchères…**

**Aurais-je droit à un gage à la sauce Nikki Heat ? **

**En ce qui me concerne, je sais déjà ce que je veux de toi…**

**J'attends ce soir avec une grande impatience…**

**Une journée de travail ne m'aura jamais parue aussi interminable….**

**A ce soir… »**

Décidément j'adorais cette femme. Rien que son pseudonyme m'avait fait sourire. Je m'étais demandé s'il ne s'agissait pas de Beckett avant de me moquer de moi-même. Même si elle avait admis fréquenter les sites de fan, elle n'aurait pas choisi un pseudonyme aussi révélateur. Non, elle aurait opté pour quelque chose de plus subtile, de moins évident. C'était Beckett après tout, elle ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde, et c'était justement une des nombreuses choses qui me plaisait tant chez elle et qui m'avait aidé à donner corps à Nikki. Non, elle n'aurait pas opté pour un pseudonyme qui mettait tant l'accent sur le lien qui unissait le lieutenant de chair et de sang et celui de papier. Surtout qu'elle détestait qu'on l'associe d'une façon ou d'une autre à Nikki. Et puis je m'en serais aperçu si c'était avec Kate que je discutais. Mais même si elles avaient des traits de caractère en commun, je ne devais pas y voir autre chose qu'une simple coïncidence. Secouant la tête, je réfléchis à ma réponse avant de commencer à la rédiger.

**« Impatience partagée, tu n'as pas idée….**

**Et sache que je me tiens à ton entière disposition…. **

**Un gage à la sauce Nikki Heat…**

**Idée intéressante et qui m'offre un large panel de possibilité…**

**Je serais au rendez-vous n'ai crainte, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde…**

**Ma journée me parait tout aussi interminable… **

**Sur la promesse de ma victoire, je te dis à ce soir… »**

Je ris doucement en imaginant la tête qu'elle pourrait bien faire en lisant mon message. Rangeant mon téléphone, je me décidai à rejoindre Beckett. Je ne savais plus trop comment me comporter avec elle. Je voulais rester son ami, être toujours là pour elle, mais j'avais l'impression de marcher sur des œufs et rationnalisais la moindre de mes actions de peur d'aller trop loin. Et elle ne me facilitait pas les choses, m'envoyant des signaux plus brouillés que jamais. Rien que sa réaction lorsque j'avais évoqué mon possible remariage, ou celle qu'elle avait eu lorsque je lui avais ménagé du temps libre avec Josh. Kate Beckett avait toujours été une énigme pour moi, et ces derniers temps, elle l'était plus que jamais. Mais j'en avais assez de décrypter le code pour découvrir une nouvelle combinaison au lieu de la solution tant espérée. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'arrivai devant la chambre d'Eva lorsque la sonnerie de mon téléphone m'annonça que j'avais un nouveau message. Elle ne devait pas être si occupée que ça si elle trouvait le temps de me répondre aussi rapidement.

**« Personne ne t'as jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ?**

**Mais la perspective de savoir ce que tu me réserve me fait accepter ma défaite avec le sourire…**

**Surtout si elle signifie avoir le plaisir de discuter avec toi…**

**Je retourne travailler….**

**En espérant ta victoire… »**

Extraordinaire. Le qualificatif m'était venu naturellement, mais je me figeai en l'attribuant à une autre que Kate Beckett. J'avais l'impression que je venais de la trahir alors que je n'avais rien fait de mal. En soupirant, je tapai rapidement ma réponse avant de ranger mon cellulaire dans la poche de ma veste et de pénétrer dans la pièce. Beckett était debout devant la fenêtre, et je me figeai en découvrant la tristesse de son visage. Visiblement, elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Sinon elle aurait remis son masque. Je ne l'avais que très rarement vu aussi triste. Et instinctivement, je m'avançai pour la prendre dans mes bras avant de m'arrêter. Ce n'était pas mon rôle, elle me l'avait suffisamment fait comprendre comme ça. Mais que devais-je faire ? Je décidai donc de faire comme si je n'avais rien remarqué et ressortant mon I-Phone, je baissai les yeux su l'écran, feignant d'être concentré sur celui-ci, et avançai dans la pièce comme si de rien n'était.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt Castle, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir lancer un avis de recherche ! » s'exclama Beckett d'une voix légèrement sarcastique.

Relevant les yeux, je constatai que son masque était de nouveau en place, même si une lueur trouble persistait dans son regard, comme si elle avait atteint ses limites et qu'elle ne parvenait plus à dissimuler ses émotions. Je mourrais d'envie de l'interroger, de la réconforter mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je savais qu'elle ne me laisserait pas faire.

« Désolé, mais pour pouvoir payer les frais d'hospitalisation de cette jeune fille, il a fallut qu'une assistante sociale donne son accord » expliquai-je en haussant négligemment les épaules.

« Une assistante sociale ? » s'exclama-t-elle en m'observant avec suspicion.

« Elle a été prévenue dès l'arrivée d'Eva à l'hôpital. Je suis provisoirement devenu son tuteur… et vous aussi… » déclarai-je en grimaçant, attendant l'orage qui ne tarderait pas à éclater.

« Quoi ? Mais… » s'écria furieusement Kate entre ses dents, ne voulant pas réveiller Eva.

« Je sais, mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Elle doit passer pour vous faire signer les papiers. Refuser si vous ne voulez pas vous en charger » soupirai-je en portant mon attention sur Eva pour ne pas montrer à Kate comme son attitude me blessait.

« Non, c'est bon, j'ai juste été surprise. Je n'avais pas pensé à cette partie de notre enquête » souffla-t-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Je sais, moi non plus à vrai dire, mais elle ne va pas rester indéfiniment à l'hôpital » répondis-je en jouant machinalement avec le bord du drap que j'entortillai entre mes doigts.

« Et lorsqu'elle sort on s'en partage la garde ? » s'enquit Beckett d'un ton grinçant.

« Nous verrons avec le capitaine » éludai-je, ne voulant pas me disputer avec elle.

Je la vis grimacer à cette idée et crispai la mâchoire pour éviter de dire ou faire quelque chose que je pourrais être amené à regretter. Détournant mon regard, j'observai le sommeil agité d'Eva. J'ignorais ce par quoi elle était passée, mais elle s'agitait dans tout les sens et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Fronçant les sourcils, je me penchai au-dessus de son lit pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« L'élue, je suis l'élue… Purifier l'humanité… Nouvelle race humaine… l'élue… » déchiffrai-je difficilement.

Incrédule je me redressai et mon regard croisa celui de Beckett qui s'était également approchée sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je me retrouvai plus proche d'elle que je ne l'avais été depuis bien longtemps, et son parfum m'assaillit. Déglutissant, je me retins de faire un truc débile comme enfouir mon nez dans sa chevelure pour m'imprégner de son odeur envoûtante. Je m'attendis à ce qu'elle s'éloigne précipitamment, le tout agrémenté d'un regard noir, mais elle resta à sa place, le regard braqué sur Eva. A croire que je n'étais pas là, que je lui faisais autant d'effet qu'un meuble. Très flatteur. Si j'avais besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire, celle-ci me confortait plus que jamais dans ma décision de tourner la page. Décidant de faire comme elle, je reportai mon attention sur Eva qui continuait de délirer.

« Vous avez entendu ça ? A croire qu'elle a été enlevée par des fanatiques religieux… » constatai-je alors qu'Eva répétait encore et encore les mêmes mots, comme un vieux disque rayé.

« Nous en parlerons au psy qui va s'occuper d'elle, ça pourra faciliter le déconditionnement » soupira Kate en s'écartant enfin, non sans frôler mon bras de sa poitrine avant.

Tétanisé, je la fixai avec insistance, mais elle regagna son poste d'observation comme si de rien n'était. Secouant la tête, je me passai une main dans les cheveux pour tenter de regagner mon calme. Je ne devais pas voir des signes cachés sous cette attitude, mais la prendre pour ce qu'elle avait toujours été. De l'indifférence à mon égard. Beckett avait toujours flirté avec moi, ce n'était pas nouveau, et même si elle avait toujours évité tout contact, ce n'était pas une raison pour penser qu'elle essayait de me faire comprendre quelque chose. Je devais arrêter de me torturer inutilement et m'en tenir à ce que j'avais décidé. Jouer les girouettes ne m'aiderait pas à aller de l'avant, bien au contraire. Me massant la nuque, je me calai contre ma chaise, le regard braqué sur Eva dont les rêves étaient tout sauf paisible. Quel genre de personne pouvait enlever une jeune fille pour en faire une fanatique religieuse ? Que cherchaient-ils à obtenir en la conditionnant de la sorte ?

« Beckett ? » appelai-je Kate alors qu'une idée me traversait l'esprit.

« Humm ? » s'enquit-elle distraitement le regard perdu sur le parc de l'hôpital.

« Avez-vous lancé une recherche dans le fichier des personnes disparues ? » demandai-je en tournant mon regard vers elle.

« Oui, j'ai appelé le capitaine pendant votre absence pour lui demander de lancer une recherche au niveau national » approuva-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, s'adossant contre la fenêtre.

« Ses parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude… » murmurai-je en songeant à ce que j'éprouverais si Alexis m'était enlevée.

« Je sais… aucuns parents au monde ne devrait connaître l'angoisse de voir son enfant disparaître du jour au lendemain… » approuva Kate.

Le son de sa voix attira mon attention, et je relevai la tête vers elle, juste à temps pour percevoir sa propre souffrance dans ses yeux. Si aucuns parents ne devaient connaître un tel drame, aucuns enfants ne devraient être exposés à la souffrance de perdre un de ses parents. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'était une blessure dont on ne guérissait jamais. Seigneur, je n'avais perdu Alexis que quelques heures, mais j'en faisais encore des cauchemars. Une nouvelle fois, je me retins d'aller prendre Kate dans mes bras, serrant les poings de frustration. Je devais vraiment cesser de me faire souffrir, et je savais que le seul moyen d'y parvenir était de faire le deuil de notre histoire. Lorsque j'aurais atteint ce stade, je n'aurais plus aucunes difficultés à agir normalement avec elle. En attendant, je devais limiter nos contacts pour m'éviter tout dérapage qui ne feraient que dégrader un peu plus nos relations. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser d'en être arrivé là, mais j'en avais assez de m'accrocher à une histoire qui ne menait à rien.

« Lieutenant Beckett ? » s'enquit soudain une voix, me tirant de mes sombres pensées.

« C'est moi » approuva Kate en se tournant vers l'assistante sociale chargée du dossier d'Eva.

« Je suis Mme Perkins, pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous ? » demanda-t-elle en fixant Kate d'un regard perçant.

« Sans problème » acquiesça Kate en me lançant un regard blasé avant de suivre l'assistante sociale dans le couloir.

Mieux valait faire profil bas, parce que j'avais l'impression que quoi que je dise ou fasse, cela allait me retomber dessus. Comme si j'avais fait exprès de tomber sur Eva. J'aurais largement préféré avoir rendez-vous comme c'était prévu avec **BeckHeat**. Mais d'un autre côté, rien que d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver à Eva si je n'avais pas été là pour la conduire à l'hôpital, j'en frissonnai d'horreur. Non, j'étais heureux que le hasard m'ait mis sur la route de cette jeune fille en détresse. Et je savais que même si Kate me faisait les gros yeux, elle avait, elle aussi, conscience de ce qu'il serait advenu de cette jeune fille si je n'avais pas été là. Parce que c'était assurément sur la table d'autopsie de Lanie que nous l'aurions retrouvée, et c'est sur son meurtre que nous enquêterions actuellement. Mais Dieu merci, elle était bien vivante, et je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle retrouve la vie dont elle avait été injustement privée. Depuis combien de temps menait-elle cette vie ? Depuis combien de temps avait-elle été séparée de sa famille ? Qui était-elle ?

« Tout est réglé Castle » déclara Beckett en revenant dans la chambre.

« Vous avez signé les papiers ? » m'enquis-je en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Evidemment ! » soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux, visiblement agacée que j'ose lui poser une telle question.

« C'est juste que vous n'aviez pas l'air particulièrement emballée par cette idée » grommelai-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Désolée, mais ce n'est pas exactement la façon dont j'imaginais partager un enfant avec vous ! » répliqua-t-elle en retournant se poster devant la fenêtre.

A cette remarque, je relevai vivement la tête, et la fixai, les yeux écarquillés. Avais-je bien entendu ? Elle n'avait pas pu dire ça, mon imagination me jouait des tours ! Elle envisageait que nous partagions un enfant ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'il y ait plus entre nous qu'une simple amitié, ou bien était-ce encore un autre de ses jeux cruels ?

« Vous rêvez de partager un enfant avec moi lieutenant ? » l'interrogeai-je le cœur battant follement sous l'espoir qui m'avait envahi.

« Dans vos rêves Castle ! » me rabroua-t-elle, mais son ton était moins définitif que ce à quoi elle m'avait habitué.

Surpris, je la dévisageai et constatai qu'une fois encore, elle avait l'air triste. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle qui cachait si bien ses sentiments habituellement ne le faisait pas aujourd'hui, et je commençai à m'inquiéter. S'était-elle disputée avec Josh ? Si cet imbécile lui avait fait du mal, je lui ferais ravaler son bulletin de naissance ! Un ami n'était-il pas censé lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ? Au pire qu'est-ce que je risquais ? Qu'elle m'envoie sur les roses ? J'étais blindé à présent.

« Un problème Beckett ? » demandai-je d'une voix incertaine.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » soupira-t-elle en me fixant d'un regard impassible.

« Je ne sais pas, vous avez l'air…. absente… » tentai-je d'expliquer maladroitement, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise en lui révélant que j'avais perçu sa détresse.

« Je pensais à ma vie, c'est tout…. » déclara-t-elle à ma plus grande surprise.

« Et à quoi précisément ? » demandai-je étonné qu'elle se livre à moi.

« A tout et à rien … » me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Voilà qui est éclairant ! » la taquinai-je, pas vraiment surpris qu'elle esquive la réponse.

« Votre mère ne vous a jamais mis en garde contre les questions dont vous ne vouliez pas vraiment connaître les réponses ? » souffla-t-elle en ancrant son regard dans le mien.

« Il faut dire que je n'écoutais que très rarement les conseils avisés de ma chère mère ! » me moquai-je en lui rendant son regard.

« De ne pas les poser » répliqua-t-elle en se détournant au moment où son téléphone sonnait.

Elle sortit celui-ci de sa poche, me signifiant que la discussion était close par la même occasion, et je retins un grognement de dépit. Comment voulait-elle que je joue mon rôle d'ami si elle ne me donnait pas matière à le faire ? Comment pouvais-je l'aider à aller mieux si elle ne se confiait plus jamais à moi ? J'avais pourtant eu l'impression que nous nous rapprochions ces derniers temps, mais visiblement je m'étais bercé d'illusions ! Une véritable manie en ce qui concernait Beckett. Sans la quitter des yeux, je la vis lire le message qu'elle venait de recevoir, et mon cœur se serra en avisant l'éclatant sourire qui venait de naître sur ses lèvres. Inutile d'être devin pour deviner de qui il provenait.

« Un message de Josh ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander tout en me fustigeant mentalement.

« Non, c'est Lanie qui me rappel notre sortie entre filles demain…. » me répondit-elle distraitement en tapant sa réponse.

Autant pour moi. Même si je tentais de m'en défendre, j'étais heureux de savoir que cet incroyable sourire qu'elle avait eu n'était pas du fait du chevelu à moto.

« Rentrez chez vous Castle, la relève ne devrait pas tarder » me lança-t-elle en rempochant son cellulaire.

« Vous êtes sûre que… » commençai-je à protester.

« Je suis une grande fille, et j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez mieux à faire ce soir… » me stoppa-t-elle d'un ton détaché avant d'ajouter « Allez-y, je vous préviendrais s'il y avait du nouveau »

« Comme vous voudrez lieutenant. Vous rentrez chez vous après ? » m'inclinai-je, sachant que je n'aurais pas le dernier mot.

« Non. Je dois me rendre au commissariat pour faire le point avec les gars sur cette nouvelle affaire » m'expliqua-t-elle alors que son téléphone bipait de nouveau.

« Ne vous tuez pas à la tâche lieutenant » soupirai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

« Oui papa, je serais raisonnable » se moqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Lui adressant un sourire blasé, je quittai la chambre et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur, pressé d'être rentrer chez moi. Je me sentais coupable d'abandonner ainsi Beckett, mais d'une elle m'avait demandé de rentrer chez moi, et de deux, j'avais envie de gagner mon pari. Alors que je pénétrais dans l'ascenseur, un sourire éclaira mes traits en songeant que bientôt je pourrais discuter avec elle. Bien sûr, les MP n'étaient pas le moyen idéal, et je songeai de plus en plus à lui proposer d'échanger nos adresses de messagerie instantanée afin d'avoir une meilleure réactivité. Et si elle ne voulait pas me donner la sienne, nous pourrions tout aussi bien nous en créer de nouvelles juste pour nos conversations. Mon sourire s'agrandit à cette idée, et je ne résistai pas à l'envie de lui en faire part immédiatement. Ce ne fut qu'en allumant mon écran que je constatais qu'elle m'avait répondu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir ! **

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, je suis heureuse de voir que vous aimez toujours cette fic. Merci pour les review, les mises en favoris, et tous les follower. **

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaiera, et comme toujours, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience... **

**Bonne lecture à tous! **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 7 : **

**POV de Kate :**

Que faisait-il ? Il ne fallait pas autant de temps pour rédiger un malheureux chèque tout de même. Mais j'oubliais qui était mon partenaire. Le grand Richard Castle. Pour peu que la comptable de cet hôpital soit une belle femme, il devait être en train de flirter allègrement avec elle. Peut-être même signait-il sa poitrine, un immense sourire niais aux lèvres. Mais je m'en voulus aussitôt de cette pensée mesquine. Rick avait changé. Il n'était plus ce playboy invétéré qu'il était à notre rencontre. Et puis il n'était pas du genre à être infidèle. Il ne ferait jamais à autrui ce que lui-même avait enduré avec Meredith. Or, il avait une femme dans sa vie. Une femme qui n'était pas moi. J'avais encore du mal à intégrer cette donnée. Et rien que de l'imaginer à nouveau avec une femme, je sentis mon cœur se serrer douloureusement. D'autant que je sentais que cette femme, qui qu'elle soit, ne serait pas qu'une simple passade. N'avait-il pas laissé entendre qu'il pourrait se faire de nouveau passer la corde au cou ?

Je portai instinctivement la main à mon cœur, comme pour étouffer cette souffrance qui m'étreignait de ses griffes acérées. Je ne connaissais pas cette femme, mais je la haïssais pour ce qu'elle était sur le point de me prendre. Si seulement j'avais écoutée Lanie. Elle avait vu ce moment arriver et avait tenté de me mettre en garde, mais j'avais joué la sourde d'oreille et avait conservées mes œillères bien en place. J'avais ignorés mes sentiments, les refoulant aussi profondément que possible. J'avais refusé que les choses changent, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait advenir, et à présent que j'étais sur le point de perdre Rick, je comprenais que j'aurais du lui donner la seule chose qu'il me demandait. L'espoir. Rick ne m'avait pas mis la pression, ne m'avait pas imposé d'ultimatum. Il m'avait ouvert son cœur et n'attendait qu'une chose de moi, que je lui dise qu'un jour ses sentiments seraient payés de retour, qu'un jour, il y aurait un « nous ». Mais je m'y étais refusée, et maintenant je ne pouvais qu'être la spectatrice impuissante de la catastrophe que j'avais déclenchée.

J'avais de nouveau poussé l'homme que j'aimais dans les bras d'une autre. Et je restais une fois encore sur le bord de la route, à le regarder être heureux. Pourrais-je le supporter une fois de plus, ou devais-je mettre fin à notre partenariat maintenant ? Il n'avait plus besoin de me suivre sur le terrain pour écrire ses romans, c'était donc la solution la plus logique. Mais la logique avait-elle sa place lorsque l'on en venait aux sentiments ? L'amour n'était-il pas par définition irrationnel ? Et puis voulais-je vraiment le voir sortir définitivement de ma vie ? La réponse était évidente. Non. Jamais. Je voulais qu'il partage ma vie, dans tous les sens du terme. Je voulais qu'il devienne l'acteur principal de ma vie sentimentale au lieu de n'en être que le figurant et l'observateur impuissant. Je voulais être pour lui ce qu'il était pour moi. Etre le seul objet de son désir amoureux. Mais pour cela, il fallait que je me bouge les fesses et que je prenne les choses en main. Parce que si je continuais comme ça, le verdict serait sans appel.

En soupirant, je fermai les yeux, laissant ma tête reposer contre le verre froid de la fenêtre qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec celui qui s'installait en moi en imaginant ce que deviendrait ma vie sans Rick. Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de ce qu'il en était avant son irruption intempestive, et je ne voulais pas redevenir cette femme qui m'était comme une étrangère. Je voulais rester celle que j'étais devenue, celle qui ressemblait plus à l'image que je m'étais faite enfant de la femme que je deviendrais adulte, celle dont je savais que ma mère serait fière. Mais pourrais-je le rester sans Rick ? Bien sûr que non. Sans lui, je me renfermerais de nouveau sur moi-même, me repliant derrière mon masque de froideur et d'indifférence. Mais serait-ce un masque, ou bien la défection de Rick me ferait-il devenir cette femme ? Le perdre ne laisserait-il en moi que ces sombres sentiments, faisant définitivement disparaître la lumière qu'il avait fait pénétrer à grands coups de bulldozer dans ma vie ? L'idée était déprimante, mais pourtant je savais que c'était ce qui arriverait très probablement.

Un bip familier me fit tourner la tête, et je découvris que l'objet de mes pensées était de retour. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu revenir. M'avait-il vu ? Avait-il perçu ma souffrance ? En avait-il compris la cause ? Mais à le voir concentré sur son téléphone, je supposai que non, et m'en sentis à la fois soulagée et frustrée. Je craignais ses interrogations comme je les espérais. Mais il ne me prêtait aucune attention. J'aurais pu être absente qu'il ne l'aurait pas même remarqué. Etais-je à ce point devenue invisible et insignifiante à ses yeux qu'il ne me portait plus le moindre intérêt ? Nos relations n'allaient-elles qu'être professionnelles à l'avenir ? Dépitée, je secouai la tête et décidai de me rappeler à son bon souvenir. Il sursauta légèrement devant le ton que j'employai, et j'en éprouvai un plaisir presque sadique. Je m'apprêtais à lui dire de rentrer chez lui s'il devait passer son temps au téléphone, mais la voix d'Eva me stoppa dans mon élan, et nous nous concentrâmes sur elle. Profitant de ce qu'il était penché au-dessus d'elle, je m'approchai de lui jusqu'à ce que je perçoive la chaleur de son corps.

Comme attirée par un aimant, je me penchai un peu plus et soupirai discrètement alors que son odeur boisée me chatouillait les narines. J'aimais son odeur. Elle m'apaisait et m'excitait à la fois. C'était une des raisons qui faisaient que j'avais toujours limité nos contacts. Je ne voulais pas me ridiculiser en plongeant mon nez dans son cou pour le respirer à pleins poumons. Même si lui ne se gênait pas pour m'humer dès que l'occasion lui en était donnée. Et aussi parce que chacun de nos contacts m'électrifiaient, et que je craignais de perdre le contrôle. Pourtant cette fois, je ne me retenais pas, voulant connaître sa réaction à un contact fortuit. Je le frôlai donc de mes seins, décidant d'y aller franchement, et scrutai sa réaction. Dire que j'en étais déçue fut un euphémisme. Il ne réagit pas, ne me regarda pas, se concentrant toujours sur Eva. Déboussolée, je prolongeai l'effleurement aussi longtemps que possible, mais rien. Il resta totalement indifférent à ma proximité, lui qui quelques jours plus tôt, m'aurait adressé un regard brûlant et empli d'espoir. Alors tout était bel et bien terminé. Il ne voulait vraiment plus de moi.

La réalisation me frappa de plein fouet, et je me mordis violemment la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de souffrance. M'écartant enfin, je retournai mécaniquement près de la fenêtre afin de dissimuler à Rick l'effet que son rejet avait sur moi. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il remarque à quel point je me sentais blessée par son indifférence. Je l'avais trop fait attendre, et maintenant je n'avais plus qu'à me faire à l'idée que j'allais devoir apprendre à vivre sans lui. Sentant une nouvelle vague de désespoir m'envahir, et ne voulant pas craquer devant Rick, je tentai de me reconcentrer sur la discussion, et parvenais à grande peine à donner le change. Heureusement pour moi, Castle ne sembla rien remarquer de mon trouble, lui qui se targuait de pouvoir lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais mes états d'âme semblaient être devenus le cadet de ses soucis. Il n'en avait plus que pour sa nouvelle conquête et pour Eva. Moi j'avais perdu l'attrait de la conquête, et maintenant qu'il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à me mettre dans son lit, j'avais perdu tout intérêt à ses yeux. J'avais finalement bien fait de ne pas lui dévoiler mes sentiments, il m'aurait rit au nez.

« Lieutenant Beckett ? » s'enquit soudain une voix, me tirant de mes sombres pensées.

« C'est moi » approuvai-je en me tournant vers l'assistante sociale chargée du dossier d'Eva.

Enfin une distraction ! J'allais pouvoir m'éloigner de Castle et souffler un peu. Je devais me ressaisir et me concentrer sur le cas d'Eva. Jamais encore je n'avais laissés mes problèmes personnels interférer sur une affaire, et ma conscience professionnelle me rappelait à l'ordre. J'aurais tout le temps de pleurer sur mon sort plus tard.

« Je suis Mme Perkins, pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous ? » demanda-t-elle en me fixant d'un regard perçant, comme si elle tentait de me jauger.

« Sans problème » acquiesçai-je en lui souriant poliment, lançant un regard blasé vers Castle avant de la suivre dans le couloir.

Je m'attendais à subir un véritable interrogatoire, mais visiblement cette Madame Perkins était de ces personnes qui faisaient toujours leurs devoirs, et elle avait déjà un dossier sur moi, ce qui me surpris et m'intriguai à la fois. Avais-je des raisons de m'inquiéter ? Visiblement pas songeai-je alors qu'elle me tendait le document qui faisait de moi la tutrice d'Eva. Je parcourus le document en diagonale, et fronçai les sourcils en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de limite dans le temps à cette mise en tutelle. Etonnant. Habituellement, les services sociaux indiquaient toujours ce genre de détails.

« Temps que nous ignorons qui est cette petite et ce qui lui est arrivé, elle restera sous votre garde » déclara Mme Perkins comme si elle avait perçu ma surprise.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête et apposai ma signature en bas du feuillet avant de répéter l'opération à deux reprises avant qu'elle ne m'en tende un exemplaire.

« Si vous avez des questions, ou besoin de plus amples informations sur cette mise sous tutelle, n'hésitez pas à me contacter » déclara-t-elle en me tendant une petite carte de visite.

« Merci » soufflai-je en lui souriant.

« Je vous en prie. Bonne fin de journée » répliqua-t-elle avant de partir d'une démarche énergique.

Et voilà. Je me retrouvais tutrice d'une jeune adolescente à problèmes, et je devais en partager la garde avec Castle. Il ne manquerait plus que le capitaine nous ordonne de cohabiter, ce que je ne doutais pas qu'il ferait. Et comme mon appartement ne comportait qu'une seule chambre d'amis, j'allais à nouveau devoir vivre sous le toit de Castle. Un frisson d'excitation me traversa mais je me morigénai en me rappelant que Castle ne m'inviterait chez lui que contraint et forcé. Fermant les yeux, je m'apprêtai à retourner dans la chambre, lorsque la sonnerie de mon téléphone me coupa dans mon élan.

**« Je sais que c'est fini entre nous, et je respecte ta décision…**

**Mais tu ne peux attendre de moi que je fasse comme si tu n'avais jamais existée…**

**Je reste avant tout ton ami, et j'espère que tu me laisseras l'être pour toi…**

**Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un….**

**Tendrement, Josh »**

Imperceptiblement, un sourire étira mes lèvres, et je me sentis à nouveau coupable de la peine que je lui avais infligée. Josh était un homme merveilleux, et je savais que sans Rick, j'aurais pu apprendre à l'aimer sans conditions, à l'aimer comme il le méritait. Si Rick n'était jamais entré dans ma vie, je savais que Josh aurait été mon « One and done ». Mais la vie n'étant jamais simple, mon chemin avait croisé le sien, et la destinée m'avait fait un beau pied de nez. Au moment de rompre, je pensais vraiment avoir pris la bonne décision, mais maintenant que j'avais réalisé que Rick était passé à autre chose, je me demandai si finalement, je n'aurais pas mieux fait de m'accrocher à Josh. Après tout, quand Rick ne venait pas parasiter mes pensées, j'étais très heureuse avec Josh. Même si je ne le voyais pas aussi souvent que je l'aurais voulu. Mais c'était quelque chose que nous aurions pu arranger. Je savais que Josh aurait été prêt à tout pour me rendre heureuse, y compris espacer un peu plus ses missions humanitaires. Ma rupture avec lui n'amenait au bout du compte que plus de questions, auxquelles je n'avais malheureusement pas de réponses.

**« T'ai-je dis à quel point tu étais un homme bien ?**

**Je serais heureuse que tu continues à me considérer comme ton amie…**

**Même si j'ai conscience de ne pas le mériter…**

**Et je retiens ta proposition, même si tu risque de le regretter…**

**Affectueusement, Kate »**

Je ne lui faisais pas de promesse, mais je ne le sortais pas définitivement de ma vie. Je savais qu'il n'attendait qu'un geste de moi pour reprendre sa place dans ma vie et dans mon cœur, et même si j'avais conscience que je devrais le laisser partir définitivement, je savais que je n'y étais pas prête. Je voulais Rick, j'en étais certaine, mais j'avais laissé passer ma chance, et je devais me faire une raison. Sentant poindre ma migraine, je poussai la porte et me mordillai la lèvre en posant le regard sur Rick. Il fronçait les sourcils, fixant le mur sans vraiment le voir. Il avait l'air abattu, et je me demandai ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état. Comme pour répondre à ma question, son cellulaire sonna, et mon cœur se serra en avisant le sourire joyeux qui illumina soudain ses traits. Ce sourire qu'il ne réservait habituellement qu'à moi, mais que je ne voyais que de loin en loin. Et de savoir qu'il était destiné à une autre me retourna l'estomac. Serrant les poings pour ne pas faire une bêtise, j'attendis qu'il range son cellulaire avant de lui faire connaître ma présence.

« Tout est réglé Castle » déclarai-je en fermant la porte de la chambre avec un tout petit peu plus d'énergie que nécessaire.

« Vous avez signé les papiers ? » s'enquit-il en tournant la tête vers moi, un petit air coupable sur le visage.

« Evidemment ! » soupirai-je en roulant des yeux.

Me pinçant les lèvres, je me demandai depuis quand Castle avait une si piètre opinion de moi. A moins qu'il ne m'ait toujours vu comme ça, mais que ses sentiments pour moi l'aient aveuglé, et que maintenant que ça lui était passé, il me voyait à nouveau comme une personne froide et sans cœur ? Non, il me connaissait mieux que personne, il ne pouvait pas croire cela de moi, pas lui.

« C'est juste que vous n'aviez pas l'air particulièrement emballée par cette idée » grommela-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Désolée, mais ce n'est pas exactement la façon dont j'imaginais partager un enfant avec vous ! » répliquai-je avant d'avoir pu empêcher les mots de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres.

Précipitamment, je me retournai vers la fenêtre, me mordant si violemment la lèvre qu'un goût métallique envahit ma bouche. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de dire un truc pareil ? Autant lui sauter dessus et le violer sur place, ce ne serait pas plus révélateur. Son silence se prolongeant, je me décalai subtilement pour pouvoir observer son reflet dans la vitre. Il me fixait, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Mon cœur s'accéléra en voyant un sourire joyeux et plein d'espoir naître sur ses lèvres. Est-ce que l'idée lui plaisait ? Un bébé Castle avec moi ? Non, je ne devais pas m'emballer. Il n'était plus célibataire. Il était juste flatté dans son ego de mâle que je l'ai envisagé comme père de mes enfants. Quel homme ne le serait pas ? Il n'y avait rien d'autre derrière son attitude.

« Vous rêvez de partager un enfant avec moi lieutenant ? » m'interrogea-t-il avec ce sourire de jeune premier qui avait fait craquer tant de femme avant moi, ce qui me donna la force de l'envoyer sur les roses.

« Dans vos rêves Castle ! » le rabrouai-je, mais je ne parvenais pas tout à fait à lui cacher ma tristesse à l'idée de ne jamais devenir la mère de ses enfants.

Dieu, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais je détestais perdre à ce point le contrôle. Je devais me reprendre avant que le radar de Castle ne se mette en marche et qu'il ne cherche à comprendre ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi. Je devais reconstruire ma forteresse, et je n'y parviendrais pas avec l'objet de mes tourments en permanence sous les yeux. Et l'interrogatoire qu'il venait d'entreprendre de me faire subir, me confortait dans l'optique qu'il devait partir, et vite. Je bénis le ciel lorsque mon cellulaire sonna, et je m'en emparai aussi rapidement que possible sans paraître suspecte. Malgré moi, j'affichai un immense sourire en découvrant l'identité de mon correspondant. Pile ce dont j'avais besoin. A croire qu'il savait exactement quand me contacter pour me remonter le moral. Sans cesser de sourire, je lui répondis avant de relever la tête à la question de Castle. Il feignait l'indifférence, mais la lueur de son regard me prouvait que ce n'était qu'une façade.

J'aurais pu lui répondre par l'affirmative, mais je décidai de le ménager pour une fois. Et au sourire qu'il tenta de me dissimuler, je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix. Amusée, je continuai de taper ma réponse avant de l'envoyer et de ranger mon cellulaire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passée ma journée à accomplir ce geste. Il était tard, et la relève ne devrait plus tarder. J'insistai donc pour renvoyer Castle chez lui, sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus m'aider pour ce soir. Et puis un peu de répit ne me ferait pas de mal. J'y verrais peut-être plus clair demain matin. Je laissai entendre qu'il avait mieux à faire que de rester là à se tourner les pouces, et mon cœur se serra lorsqu'il ne nia pas. En fait, ce fut même l'argument qui le décida à partir. Avait-il rendez-vous avec cette femme mystère ? Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas lui poser ouvertement la question et me réfugiai à la place derrière mes railleries habituelles, terrain sur lequel il me suivit sans difficulté tant il était confortable pour nous deux.

Un soupir de soulagement teinté de déception m'échappa lorsqu'il quitta la chambre, et je me retins de le rappeler. J'étais une grande fille, je pouvais bien me débrouiller sans lui. Je le faisais bien avant de le rencontrer, je réussirais bien à le faire de nouveau. Je n'étais pas devenue à ce point dépendante de lui. Je grimaçai à cette pensée, le vide de son absence se faisant déjà cruellement ressentir. Et il n'était parti que depuis quelques minutes. Secouant farouchement la tête, refusant de me transformer en une de ces femmes incapables de vivre par elles-mêmes, je tournai mon attention sur Eva qui continuait de s'agiter dans son sommeil. Je trouvais ma vie compliquée, mais comparer à ce qu'avait du être celle de cette jeune fille, c'était une vraie balade de santé. Et Eva n'avait pas la moitié de mon âge ! M'asseyant sur la chaise laissée vacante par le départ de Castle, j'observai attentivement cette jeune fille, tentant de percer le secret qu'elle dissimulait, mais tout ce dont j'étais capable, c'était d'émettre des théories castleiennes toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Castle avait pris une place qu'aucun homme n'avait jamais occupée dans ma vie, et je craignais le jour où il laisserait à nouveau cette place vacante, car je savais bien qu'après lui, aucun homme ne viendrait le remplacer. Aucun homme n'avait trouvé grâce à mes yeux avant lui, et ce serait encore moins le cas après lui. Un sourire soulagé étira mes lèvres au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à Karpowsky et Gray. Je les briefai brièvement et leur cédai la place, m'empressant de regagner ma voiture. Alors que je m'apprêtais à mettre le contact, je reçus un nouveau message.

**« Je viens de te voir passer comme une fusée….**

**Je ne sais pas où tu courrais, mais sois prudente…**

**Serait-ce trop demander que de pouvoir t'offrir un café de temps en temps ?**

**Si tu trouves ça trop déplacé, je me contenterais de prendre de tes nouvelles par ce biais…**

**Bonne fin de journée… »**

Josh avait raison. Je trouvais ça un peu déplacé que si tôt après notre rupture, il veuille que nous sortions ensemble comme si de rien n'était. Accepter de garder le contact avec lui et le voir de façon régulière était deux choses différentes. Je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs, et c'était exactement ce qui arriverait si jamais je commettais l'erreur d'accepter sa proposition. Peut-être dans quelque temps, lorsqu'il se serait fait à l'idée qu'entre nous tout était fini. D'autant qu'il risquait de percevoir mon trouble et tenter de me faire changer d'avis. Et temps que j'ignorais moi-même ce que je voulais vraiment, je préférais ne pas me soumettre à la tentation. Si je retournais vers Josh, je voulais que ce soit pour les bonnes raisons cette fois, et non pas parce qu'une fois encore, j'avais voulu fuir la vérité et mes sentiments pour Castle. Quoi que je décide, je devais être sûre que c'était la meilleure décision, et je ne pourrais l'être qu'en ayant eu une discussion avec Rick. Peu importait l'issue de celle-ci.

Elle devait avoir lieu, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Je n'avais que trop tardée à mettre les choses à plat, faisant ainsi souffrir deux hommes merveilleux. Ma propre souffrance n'entrait pas en ligne de compte, n'étant que le résultat de mes propres peurs. J'étais responsable de ce gâchis, et je devais prendre mes responsabilités et tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ce bazar, quelque en soit les conséquences. Je devais ouvrir mon cœur à Rick comme lui l'avait fait, et s'il était trop tard, au moins pourrais-je aller de l'avant sans avoir à me demander ce qui aurait pu être si j'avais eu le courage de mes sentiments. Mais je n'avais jamais abandonné un combat avant même de me battre, et je n'allais pas commencer maintenant. Qui que soit cette femme, elle ne connaissait pas Rick comme je le connaissais, et je comptais bien user de ce savoir pour l'évincer et reprendre la première place dans le cœur de mon écrivain.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je fus de retour au 12th, et à peine les portes de l'ascenseur franchies, j'ordonnai aux gars de me briefer. Satisfaite de leur travail, je les autorisai à rentrer chez eux, puisqu'attendre ici les résultats du laboratoire ne servirait à rien. En soupirant, j'allai me préparer un café avant de m'installer devant mon ordinateur et j'attendis patiemment que celui-ci s'allume. Lançant mon traitement de texte, je commençai à taper mon rapport, regrettant que Castle ne soit pas là pour combler quelques blancs. Je devrais l'interroger demain pour compléter les trous. Une fois cette tâche fastidieuse effectuée, je me tournai vers mon tableau blanc et y inscrivis tout ce que l'on savait déjà sur l'affaire. Autrement dit pas grand-chose. La soirée promettait d'être longue, peu productive et ennuyeuse….


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir ! **

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir, et qui me motivent à poursuivre cette histoire... **

**Je sais que beaucoup attendent la rencontre de BeckHeat et de NakedGun avec impatience, mais elle est encore loin, alors si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, c'est de vous armer de patience... **

**Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 8 : **

**POV de BeckHeat :**

Je me redressai en grimaçant alors que ma nuque raidie craquait douloureusement. M'étirant doucement, je baillai avant de saisir mon cellulaire pour regarder l'heure qu'il était. Et malgré ma fatigue, un sourire étira mes lèvres. Tiendrait-il sa promesse et se connecterait-il ce soir ? J'étais épuisée, et je savais que je devrais éteindre mon PC et aller sagement me coucher pour éviter de ressembler à un zombie demain, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Pas sans lui avoir parler. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que nos conversations prendraient une telle importance à mes yeux au point que j'attendais le soir venu avec impatience. Et lorsqu'il avait commencé à m'envoyer des messages pendant la journée, j'avais eu l'impression, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, d'avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie qui s'intéressait vraiment à moi. Pas pour ce que je paraissais être, mais pour ce que j'étais vraiment au-delà des apparences.

Et d'une certaine façon, le fait d'être séparés par un écran d'ordinateur nous poussait à nous livrer bien plus que nous ne l'aurions fait face à face. Cela faisait deux mois que nous avions discutés pour la première fois, et je n'imaginais plus passer une seule journée sans avoir un message de lui. Il embellissait mes journées et me donnait la force de supporter ces longues journées. Avant lui, ma vie m'apparaissait morne et sans intérêt. J'avais la sensation de tourner en rond, et surtout, je vivais avec l'impression de plus en plus obsédante d'avoir ratée ma vie. Sur le plan professionnel, c'était une totale réussite, mais d'un point de vue plus personnel, le bilan était tout autre. Je n'étais pas mariée, et je n'avais pas d'enfants. Aucun des hommes que j'avais fréquentés jusqu'à présent ne m'avaient donné l'envie de plus. Je ne m'étais vu fonder une famille avec aucun d'entre eux, ce qui bien souvent amenait à une rupture pure et simple.

Parfois, je me disais que j'étais trop exigeante, et que je devrais peut-être renoncer à mes illusions. L'homme de mes rêves n'existait nulle part ailleurs qu'à l'abri de mes songes, et il était temps que je me fasse une raison. Je devais me trouver un gentil mari avec qui je mènerais une existence paisible et qui me donnerait de beaux enfants. Mais tout mon être se rebellait à l'idée de me contenter d'un vague substitut. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller dans dix ans, mariée à un homme que je n'aurais jamais aimé. Ne serait-ce pas un plus grand échec encore ? Et puis il était arrivé. Et j'y avais cru, mais la désillusion avait été à la hauteur de mes espérances. C'est donc sans illusions aucunes que j'avais commencé à discuter avec **NakedGun** dont le pseudonyme m'avait tout de suite attirée. Il n'y avait qu'un fan de Leslie Nielsen pour choisir le titre d'un de ses films. Sur le moment, je m'étais demandé si c'était lui.

Mais je chassais bien vite cette idée saugrenue, sachant ce qu'il pensait de ce genre de site, et ce qu'il dirait s'il découvrait que je les fréquentais. Mais je ne voulais pas penser à lui. Pas maintenant. Plus jamais. Je me trouvais idiote d'avoir cru en un avenir avec lui, et je comprenais que mes rêves n'étaient pas les siens. Pourtant, j'avais eu l'impression que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde lui et moi, mais je m'étais bercée d'illusions. Il était temps que je revois mon conte de fée et que je cesse de me jeter dans les bras d'imbéciles qui avaient tout du Pince Charmant. Du moins en apparence. Dès que je l'avais vu, j'étais tombée sous le charme, et je m'étais laissée aller à lui accorder ma confiance, confiance qu'il avait bafouée sans vergogne. Ca faisait mal, mais je m'en relèverais, et un jour viendrait où penser à lui ne me ferait plus autant souffrir. Peut-être même serais-je soulagée que les choses n'aient pas été plus loin entre nous.

Mais la solitude que son absence m'imposait me pesait, et ce forum m'avait offert un dérivatif salutaire. Et à présent, je ne pouvais plus me passer de nos longues discussions. Il était drôle, intelligent, cultivé et nous partagions de nombreux centres d'intérêts. Avec amusement, j'avais constaté que nous évitions les sujets trop personnels. Ainsi ignorai-je jusqu'à son nom. Je me contentais de son pseudonyme sur lequel je l'avais longuement taquiné, et il avait fini par admettre qu'il était fan de Leslie Nielson. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà compris. Mais son pseudonyme était ingénieux parce qu'il faisait autant référence au monde déluré de mon acteur fétiche qu'à l'univers de Nikki Heat.

Un jeu de séduction s'était rapidement installé entre nous, et la taquinerie faisait partie intégrante de notre mode de communication. Et je trouvais cela très stimulant. Je souriais toujours lorsque je découvrais que j'avais reçu un message de lui, avant même de savoir ce que celui-ci contenait. J'ignorais comment il faisait, mais il parvenait toujours à me remonter le moral, comme s'il savait d'avance ce qu'il devait dire pour me faire me sentir mieux. Aussi, lorsque j'avais laissé échapper que je vivais à New-York, il n'avait pas tardé à me proposer de nous rencontrer. J'avais hésitée, non pas parce que je n'en avais pas envie, mais parce que je craignais qu'une rencontre ne nuise à notre bonne entente et ne mette un terme à notre relation. Et je n'en avais pas envie. Je ne voulais pas perdre ce lien si spécial qui nous unissait. Mais peut-être que la magie s'opérerait de nouveau et que notre connexion n'en serait que plus forte.

Je lui proposai donc un rendez-vous sous forme d'énigme. Ce n'était pas parce que j'acceptais de le rencontrer qu'il devait s'imaginer que c'était du tout cuit et qu'il ne devait plus faire aucun effort ! Le jour J, je m'étais réveillée avec une boule d'angoisse teintée d'excitation au ventre. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur cet homme qui avait pris une place si importante dans ma vie. Mais si ça se passait mal ? Si je découvrais que tout n'avait été que mensonge ? Mais ce n'était pas un site de rencontre où les gens mentaient effrontément dans l'espoir de faire des rencontres d'une nuit sur lequel je l'avais rencontré, mais sur un forum de discussion centré sur les Nikki Heat. Non, je sentais qu'il avait été sincère avec moi, même si nous n'avions pas abordé de nombreux points. Comme nos identités, ou ce que nous faisions dans la vie. Mais ce n'était pas si important que ça. Pas pour moi.

Sans l'avoir jamais vu, j'avais la sensation de le connaître depuis toujours, et cette impression n'avait pas de prix. C'est donc fébrilement que j'attendis l'heure de notre rendez-vous, priant pour qu'aucune urgence ne vienne me gâcher ce moment. Mais les Dieux devaient avoir décidés de s'amuser avec moi, parce qu'alors que j'étais sur le point de le rejoindre, mon téléphone avait sonné, et j'avais compris avant même de décrocher, que je ne pourrais pas le rejoindre. Résignée et déçue, je lui avais envoyé un message, espérant qu'il n'imaginerait pas que je m'étais dégonflée, et surtout qu'il voudrait toujours discuter avec moi. Et alors que je m'occupais de cette urgence, je gardai mon esprit focalisé sur lui, espérant et craignant sa réponse. M'en voudrait-il ? M'avait-il attendu, me maudissant de ce faux bond ? Aussi, lorsque son message m'était parvenu, ce fut les mains moites et le cœur battant une folle sarabande que j'avais lu son message.

Et un profond soupir de soulagement m'avait échappé. Il comprenait et ne m'en voulait pas. Mais ma joie s'était estompée lorsqu'il m'avait informé qu'il ne pourrait pas se connecter le soir même. C'était la première fois en deux mois qu'il se désistait, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si cela deviendrait une habitude jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se connecte plus du tout. Inquiète de le voir sortir ainsi de ma vie, je le mis au défi de trouver le moyen de se connecter ce soir, et comme je l'avais espéré, il accepta de relever le défi. Et alors que je me connectais au forum, je n'espérai qu'une chose, voir son nom apparaître dans la liste des membres connectés. Un sourire illumina mes traits fatigués lorsqu'une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit, m'annonçant que j'avais un nouveau message. Il était là. Il avait tenu sa promesse, et je compris que tant qu'il le pourrait, il veillerait à ne pas me décevoir. Et pour la première fois de mon existence, je me réjouis d'avoir perdu un défi.

Mais j'étais tellement heureuse qu'il ait tenu sa promesse, qu'il m'ait fait passer avant ses obligations professionnelles, grappillant probablement sur ses heures de sommeil pour ne pas me décevoir, que je ne pouvais que m'incliner et accepter ma défaite avec le sourire. Et puis j'étais certaine qu'il ne me demanderait rien que je ne serais prête à faire. Surtout que je savais qu'il ne m'imposerait rien qui mettrait ma vie en danger, qui me placerait dans une situation humiliante ou dégradante. A partir de là, pourquoi ne me prêterais-je pas au jeu ? Impatiente, j'attendis que ma boîte de réception s'affiche, et je cliquai sur son message que je m'empressai de lire.

**« Victoire ! Je suis là, et avant toi en plus !**

**Je réfléchis déjà à ce que je vais te demander, et je serais toi, j'aurais peur !**

**Non, je plaisante, je serais gentil….**

**En attendant, j'ai eu une idée, et j'espère que tu l'aimeras…**

**Je nous ai créés deux comptes MSN pour que nous puissions discutés plus facilement….**

**Je suis déjà connecté sur mon compte, et espère que tu te connecteras sur le tien…**

**Je l'ai créé sous ton pseudonyme, et voici ton mot de passe…**

**Si tu n'es pas connectée dans une heure, je comprendrais et continuerais à te contacter par MP…**

**A tout de suite j'espère… »**

Je fixai longuement mon écran, pesant le pour et le contre. Discuter avec lui par ce biais m'avait souvent traversé l'esprit tant je trouvais frustrant le temps d'attente entre l'envoi de mes messages et ses réponses, mais utiliser ma propre messagerie m'avait paru trop risqué. Du moins tant que nous en étions restés à nos discussions. Mais aujourd'hui, nous aurions dû nous rencontrer. Et puis il avait créé deux comptes destinés à nos conversations. Ce qui présentait un double avantage. Cela préservait notre anonymat plus longtemps, et nous serions les deux seuls à connaître et utiliser ces adresses, donc pas de risque d'être dérangés par des tiers qui s'immisceraient dans nos discussions. Sans plus hésiter, je lançai Messenger et entrai mes nouveaux paramètres, et mon sourire s'accentua en constatant qu'il était effectivement en ligne. Voilà qui allait prendre une tournure encore plus intéressante. Je sentais que je n'allais pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit, mais ça en valait la peine songeai-je alors qu'il m'accueillait avec chaleur et exubérance.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV de Rick :**

Assis derrière mon écran d'ordinateur, j'attendais fébrilement qu'elle se connecte. Je mettais à jour la page d'accueil du forum toutes les cinq minutes pour être sûr de ne pas rater son arrivée, et mon cœur fit une embardée lorsqu'enfin je vis son pseudonyme apparaître. Elle était là, enfin. Incapable de maîtriser mon impatience, je passai du forum à mon compte Messenger, espérant qu'elle accepterait de s'y connecter. J'avais aimé discuter par MP avec elle, mais le côté instantané de MSN donnerait une toute nouvelle dimension à nos échanges. Plus d'attente, plus de blanc. Je souris à cette idée et piaffai d'impatience devant mon écran, remerciant le ciel que mère et Alexis ne soient pas là ce soir. Mais après la journée que je venais de passer, j'avais vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose, et elle était le meilleur des antidotes. Je n'espérais qu'une chose, qu'elle accepte de discuter avec moi sur MSN. Je lui avais même facilité les choses en lui créant son compte. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était d'y accéder. Un immense soupir de soulagement m'échappa en voyant une fenêtre s'ouvrir. Elle avait acceptée. Elle était là.

**« **_**Tu es en retard**_ ! » la saluai-je en souriant comme un idiot.

«_**Une femme doit savoir se faire désirer**_! » répliqua-t-elle, et je n'eus aucun mal à imaginer le sourire moqueur qu'elle devait afficher.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu, mais j'avais pourtant l'impression de la connaître comme personne. Je pouvais prédire la moindre de ses réactions. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais atteint un tel niveau de connexion qu'avec Beckett. Mais avec **BeckHeat****,** c'était encore plus fort, parce que nous ne nous connaissions pas, et pourtant c'était comme si nos âmes s'étaient reconnues.

« _**Mais à trop se faire désirer, elle risque de n'avoir plus personne à impressionner…**_ » rétorquai-je en riant doucement.

«_** Mais tu es toujours là, c'est donc que je n'ai pas dépassé le retard mondain d'une heure….**_ » me nargua-t-elle à l'aide d'un petit smiley qui tirait la langue.

« _**Que veux-tu, je suis un incurable optimiste !**_ » déclarai-je en accompagnant mes dires d'un autre smiley avec une auréole.

« **Saint NackedGun… hum… chercher l'erreur…** » se moqua-t-elle.

« _**Il n'y en a aucune, je suis l'homme parfait !**_ » déclarai-je en riant.

« _**Attention, tes chevilles sont sur le point de connaître une croissance accélérée…**_ » me railla-t-elle en glissant un petit smiley qui roulait des yeux à la fin de sa phrase.

Je lui renvoyai un smiley plié en deux de rire accompagné d'un autre qui riait si fort qu'il en pleurait. Elle répliqua en m'envoyant le clin d'œil d'une femme armée qui tirait dans le tas, habillée en flic. Et inévitablement, je pensai à Beckett. Etait-elle encore au commissariat ? Ou bien était-elle rentrée chez elle pour rejoindre Josh ? Comme si elle avait senti que je pensais à elle, mon cellulaire sonna, rompant brutalement le silence paisible de ce milieu de soirée. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder l'écran pour savoir que c'était elle. Je le sentais. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, je n'avais pas envie de décrocher. Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Je préférais continuer à discuter avec **BeckHeat**. Je savais que le fait d'entendre sa voix me ferait culpabiliser et que je mettrais un terme à ma cession avec **BeckHeat**. Et je ne le voulais pas. Je ne devais plus laisser Beckett avoir une telle influence sur ma vie. Quoi qu'elle ait à me dire, cela attendrait demain. Attrapant mon I-Phone, j'appuyai fermement sur la touche refusé, et passai en mode silencieux.

« _**Tu es toujours là ?**_ » lisai-je en reportant mon attention sur l'écran, me faisant réaliser que j'avais arrêté de lui parler.

« _**Oui, oui, désolé de te décevoir !**_ » répliquai-je en retrouvant le sourire.

« _**C'est que tu te sois endormi qui m'aurait déçue**_ ! » rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt.

« _**M'endormir avec toi serait plaisant, mais pas par écran interposé…**_ » la taquinai-je.

« _**Juste t'endormir ?**_ » enchaîna-t-elle et encore une fois, j'imaginai sans peine son sourire provocateur.

« _**Disons que m'endormir serait la conclusion logique….**_ » continuai-je donc, rassuré de la voir entrer dans le jeu.

« _**Voilà qui est honnête… mais qui te dis que je te laisserais dormir ? **_» m'alluma-t-elle en m'envoyant l'émoticône d'une femme qui m'envoyait un baiser avant de me faire un clin d'œil coquin.

« _**Tu es démoniaque !**_ » soufflai-je en joignant un petit diablotin à mon commentaire.

« _**C'est toi qui a commencé !**_ » rétorqua-t-elle.

« _**Je plaide coupable, mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir tenté ma chance…**_ » reconnus-je en secouant doucement la tête.

« _**Je ne t'en veux pas, d'autant que j'ai été une participante active et consentante…**_ » avoua-t-elle en m'envoyant un smiley rougissant.

« Ne _**sois pas gênée, j'ai adoré cette petite joute verbale**_ » la rassurai-je, sachant qu'elle devait craindre que je ne la vois comme une femme facile à la recherche d'une aventure sans lendemain, comme tant de femmes qui écumaient les sites de rencontre sur internet.

Mais j'avais suffisamment appris à la connaître durant ces deux derniers mois pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de femme. Elle était intelligente et raffinée. Douce et généreuse et avait un petit côté provocant et piquant qui ne faisait qu'accroitre mon désir de la connaître toujours plus. Intellectuellement, nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes, et nos échanges étaient souvent passionnés. Et cela quelque soit le sujet que nous abordions, que nos avis se recoupent ou pas. Je sentais qu'en elle, je pourrais bien avoir trouvé la femme de ma vie. Elle me comprenait et savait m'écouter. Et le fait qu'elle ignorait tout de ma véritable identité ne faisait que me conforter dans cette impression. Avec elle, je pouvais être moi, sans avoir besoin de me dissimuler derrière l'image que mes fans avaient de moi. Même Beckett ne me connaissait pas aussi bien que **BeckHeat**. Du moins pas entièrement. Pas comme je le voudrais.

Mais elle ne me laissait pas être moi-même, préférant que nous maintenions en place les masques derrière lesquels nous nous réfugions en public. Et si au début, je m'étais plié à ses exigences, espérant qu'avec le temps elle se laisse aller, à présent j'en avais assez. Je voulais plus, et puisque Beckett m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne saurait être celle qui m'offrirait la relation dont je rêvais, je devais me faire une raison. Il était temps que j'admette que Beckett faisait partie de mon passé et de mon présent, mais que ma vie future se ferait sans elle. Du moins sur le plan personnel, parce que j'espérais bien ne pas avoir à renoncer également à elle sur le plan professionnel et amical. Quant à mon avenir, je me voyais de plus en plus le partager avec **BeckHeat**. Et j'avais l'impression que j'avais franchi un pas important dans mon processus de guérison ce soir en refusant l'appel de Beckett.

Bien sûr un sentiment de culpabilité tentait de s'immiscer dans ma conscience, mais je ne le laissai pas faire. Et puis si ça avait été important, elle aurait insistée, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Et si les choses allaient plus loin avec **BeckHeat**, Beckett devrait s'habituer au fait que je ne sois plus disponible à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit. Autant qu'elle s'y habitue dès maintenant. Finalement, j'allais lui obéir et cesser de venir au 12th lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'affaire ou lorsqu'elle ne m'appelait pas. Bien sûr, la transition se ferait en douceur, je ne voulais pas la blesser inutilement, mais je devais penser à moi maintenant. Et j'étais sûr d'une chose. Je ne supportais plus la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'avais accepté de Beckett ce que j'aurais trouvé inadmissible de la part d'une autre. Pour elle, j'avais été prêt à toutes les concessions, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Alors j'acceptais ma défaite et me préparais à tourner la page.

Et **BeckHeat** allait m'y aider. Et demain, au lieu de me rendre au 12th, j'irais directement à l'hôpital. Eva était ma priorité, et je voulais m'assurer qu'elle allait mieux. Beckett avait fait son choix, et je l'avais accepté. Elle allait donc devoir faire face aux conséquences de ses décisions. Me secouant, je repris le fil de ma discussion avec _**BeckHeat**_, et c'est tout naturellement que nous en venions à aborder des sujets plus personnels, moins superficiels. J'adorais lorsque nos conversations en arrivaient à ce stade. Nous abandonnions la taquinerie pour un ton plus sérieux et intimiste. Et l'intimité du moment était accrue par l'instantanéité de nos échanges. Je lui confiai des choses que je n'avais jamais dites à personne, pas même à mère, et je savais qu'elle me parlait de sujet qu'elle ne devait jamais aborder rien qu'à la façon dont elle s'exprimait, et le temps qu'elle mettait parfois à écrire une phrase. Et je me sentis honoré qu'elle me fasse suffisamment confiance pour se confier à moi. Ce qui prouvait qu'elle aussi attachait une immense importance à notre relation, ce qui ne pouvait que me réjouir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir la compagnie ! **

**Comme promis, voici la suite... **

**Comme je vous l'ai dit, après le chapitre onze qui est écrit et corrigé (enfin même s'il reste des fautes comme me l'ont fait remarqué certaines personnes avec plus ou moins de tact), je n'ai plus d'avance, ou rien de postable en l'état... **

**Alors profitez bien de votre lecture ! **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 9 : **

**POV de Eva :**

Mes hurlements résonnaient dans ma tête, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche depuis longtemps. J'avais compris de la plus douloureuse des façons ce qu'il m'en coûtait d'appeler à l'aide. Appeler mes parents aussi engendrait une punition bien plus douloureuse. Ils ne me frappaient pas non. Je ne les avais même pas revus depuis qu'ils m'avaient attachée sur cette chaise. Non, chaque fois que je criais, que je tentais de lutter contre ce qu'ils me faisaient subir, je recevais des décharges électriques. La dernière avait été si forte que j'en avais perdu connaissance. Mais le cauchemar ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant. Il s'était même intensifié. Si je ne voyais plus les images, j'entendais encore la voix. Et bientôt, ce fut une valse de voix qui résonnait dans ma tête, s'entremêlant à mes cris de désespoir. J'avais l'impression que mes souvenirs me fuyaient.

Chaque fois que j'essayais de me rappeler de qui j'étais, et de qui était ma famille, ce souvenir devenait flou et s'estompait au profit de cette voix cauchemardesque et de ces images qui défilaient sans arrêt devant mes yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'elles s'étaient imprimées au fer rouge dans mon cerveau, occultant tout le reste. Je me faisais l'impression d'être un ordinateur que l'on était en train de reformater pour le rendre conforme à l'utilisation que l'on désirait en faire. Et je compris que si je continuais à m'accrocher à mes souvenirs, il n'en resterait bientôt plus rien. Je me rappelai vaguement avoir entendu un homme et un jeune garçon discuter des effets du lavage de cerveau, et que le meilleur moyen de lutter contre celui-ci, était de penser à des choses sans importances afin de préserver les souvenirs qui nous tenaient à cœur, qui nous définissaient. J'ignorais qui étaient ces personnes, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je sentais confusément que je pouvais leur faire confiance, que je devais faire ce qu'ils disaient, que ça me protègerait, d'une certaine façon.

Alors j'avais fait le vide dans mon esprit, me rendant ainsi plus vulnérable à ce traitement qu'ils m'infligeaient. Je me faisais l'effet d'être une coquille vide, mais peu à peu d'autres souvenirs, imposés par cette voix remplacèrent ceux que j'avais enfermés dans les tréfonds de mon inconscient.

Eva était née.

Difficilement, j'ouvris les yeux. Désorientée, je gardai mon regard braqué sur le plafond, cherchant dans ma mémoire un souvenir qui pourrait m'éclairer sur l'endroit où je me trouvais. Mais tout était flou. Plus je cherchais à me souvenir, plus mes idées s'embrouillaient et m'échappaient. Que m'était-il arrivé ? Comment étais-je arrivée là ? Qui étais-je ? Une panique sourde et angoissante grandit en moi alors que les questions fusaient, toujours plus nombreuses. Ma respiration se fit haletante, et je me redressai vivement, me sentant oppressée. Perdue, je jetai des regards autour de moi, mais les murs blancs et dénudés ne me renvoyèrent que plus de question encore. Repoussant le drap d'un blanc douteux qui ne faisait que m'entraver, je me levai et me rattrapai de justesse au mur alors que mes jambes tremblantes et affaiblies se dérobèrent sous le poids de mon corps. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur mes joues, mais je ne songeai pas à les essuyer.

Je voulais comprendre ce qu'il m'était arrivé. D'une démarche hésitante, je me dirigeai vers la porte de ma chambre et l'ouvris. Me tenant au mur, j'avançai dans un long couloir obscur, tentant de percer les méandres de ma mémoire pour reconnaitre ces lieux, mais rien. Le néant. A bout de souffle, et la tête me tournant, j'atteignis un escalier sans avoir rencontré âme qui vive. Et la même question obsédante me revenait. Où étais-je ? Doucement, je m'appuyai contre le mur, incapable de faire un pas de plus, et me laissai glisser contre le bois froid. Assise, je ramenai mes genoux vers moi, et entourant mes jambes de mes bras, je cachai mon visage contre mes cuisses et me laissai aller à ce sentiment de peur panique qui s'était emparé de moi à mon réveil. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, je ne pris conscience d'une présence à mes côtés que lorsqu'une main chaude se posa sur mes cheveux, me faisant relever brusquement la tête.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu levée mon ange ? Tu es encore trop faible pour quitter ton lit ! » s'enquit une voix d'homme.

Cette voix. Je connaissais cette voix. Un soupir de soulagement m'envahit alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras pour me ramener dans ma chambre. Alors que mes larmes se tarissaient, j'étudiai avidement son visage, et alors une myriade d'images explosa dans ma tête. Des images de cet homme et d'une femme. Veillant sur moi, prenant soin de moi. Ils étaient mes protecteurs, et tant qu'ils seraient à mes côtés rien de mal ne pourraient m'arriver. J'étais en sécurité. Je ne devais pas avoir peur.

« Qui suis-je ? » demandai-je alors qu'il me déposa délicatement sur mon lit, son inquiétude perceptible dans ses yeux, même s'il tentait de me le cacher.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tout va te revenir, tu dois simplement te laisser du temps et ne pas forcer ta mémoire » soupira-t-il en m'embrassant sur le front avant de se redresser et de me border délicatement.

« Dis-moi s'il te plaît… » le suppliai-je en le retenant par la main en comprenant qu'il allait partir, me laisser.

« Eva… » soupira-t-il en me regardant avec une tendre inquiétude.

« Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? Jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme ? » m'enquis-je timidement.

« Bien sûr princesse. Il faut dormir, tu te sentiras mieux à ton réveil » approuva-t-il en revenant s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Rassurée par sa présence et le son de sa voix, je fermai les yeux et laissai le sommeil m'envahir alors que sa voix raisonnait dans ma tête, et que des images de plus en plus nettes me revenaient, apportant des réponses à mes questions.

« Eva… je m'appelle Eva… » murmurais-je juste avant de sombrer de nouveau.

Doucement, j'ouvris les yeux et me sentis immédiatement agressée par la blancheur des murs et les bruits étouffés qui me parvenaient du couloir. Surprise, je tournai la tête et découvris un équipement médical. Que faisais-je à l'hôpital ? Père m'avait dit que je devais m'en tenir éloignée, que Mère était là pour me soigner. Elle était infirmière après tout et avait toujours veillée sur moi. Alors pourquoi cette fois m'y avaient-ils conduite ? Et pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas là ? Alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever pour partir à leur recherche, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur un homme en uniforme. Un policier. Et je compris que Père et Mère n'avaient rien à voir avec ma présence dans cet hôpital. Effrayée, je me rallongeai sous le regard scrutateur de ce policier que j'entendis parler avec un autre homme. Les yeux perdus au plafond, je tentai de me souvenir de la façon dont j'étais arrivée là.

Comme Père et Mère me l'avaient enseigné, je m'étais rendu dans la rue afin de prêcher la bonne parole auprès des jeunes de mon âge. Père m'avait bien recommandé d'éviter les adultes. Il disait que ceux-ci s'étaient détournés du droit chemin et que leurs âmes ne pouvaient plus être sauvées, mais qu'il y avait encore une chance pour les enfants. Père m'avait dit que j'étais née pour leur servir de guide, que je devais reconnaître l'autre élu, et qu'ensemble, nous sauverions l'humanité. J'avais été honorée lorsqu'il m'avait fait lire la Prophétie. Le parchemin sur laquelle elle était écrite m'avait paru si vieux que je n'avais pas osé y toucher, de peur de le déchirer. Père m'avait dit que mon compagnon d'âme, celui qui devait m'épauler et m'aider dans ma tâche m'attendait, et que je devais le trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne soit trop vieux pour subir l'initiation et être préparé à assumer son destin.

Alors chaque jour, après avoir reçu la bénédiction de Père et Mère, je me rendais dans la rue, et je discutais avec les jeunes de mon âge. Père m'avait appris à repérer ceux qui avaient le plus de chance de convenir. Parfois, j'étais surprise de revenir à un endroit et de ne plus voir certaines des filles avec qui j'avais discutés. Mais Père me disait que je ne devais pas me préoccuper d'elles, qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes à se laisser guider par la foi qui nous habitait. Et enfin Père m'avait autorisée à le chercher. Il m'avait dit que j'étais enfin assez vieille pour pouvoir le reconnaître et le convaincre de me suivre, de marcher à mes côtés. J'en étais heureuse. Malgré la présence de Père et Mère, je me sentais seule, et je me réjouissais d'avoir bientôt un ami à mes côtés, quelqu'un qui ne serait là que pour moi. Et je m'étais jetée à corps perdu dans la recherche de mon âme sœur. Et c'est durant une de mes quêtes que je l'avais rencontré.

Il était plus âgé que moi, aussi l'avais-je aussitôt évité, Père m'ayant bien dit que mon compagnon d'âme devait avoir le même âge que moi. Mais il m'avait suivi, et il avait tenté de m'embrasser contre ma volonté. Je lui avais dit de me laisser tranquille, que Père et Mère ne seraient pas contents, mais il avait simplement rit. Il me faisait peur, et il me faisait mal alors qu'il me bloquait les bras pour m'empêcher de me débattre. Paniquée, je l'avais mordu alors qu'il essayait encore de m'embrasser, et il m'avait frappé. Terrorisée, je m'étais débattue de plus belle, lui donnant des coups de pieds. Et une violente douleur m'avait déchiré le ventre. Pliée en deux, je m'étais retrouvée libre et sans perdre un instant, je m'étais mise à courir pour lui échapper. J'avais couru longtemps, ne faisant pas attention aux chemins que j'empruntais. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre cet homme et moi.

Et lorsqu'à bout de force je m'étais écroulée par terre, hurlant alors que la douleur de mon ventre se réveillait, je m'étais roulée en boule dans un coin, priant pour que Père me retrouve et me ramène à la maison. Un bruit métallique assourdissant m'avait tirée de ma léthargie, et je m'étais redressée difficilement, espérant que c'était Père qui guidé par la main de Dieu avait réussi à me retrouver, mais mes espoirs volèrent en éclat lorsque j'aperçus un homme s'avancer vers moi. Il avait l'air en colère, et il semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Effrayée, je me tassai contre le mur, serrant les dents alors que mon bas-ventre me faisait souffrir. Je devais partir d'ici et rejoindre Père et Mère.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV de Père :**

Six ans. Six ans que je cherchais l'enfant parfaite. Celle qui une fois purgée de son passé deviendrait l'instrument de la volonté divine. Guidé par la main du Seigneur, j'avais perfectionnée ma méthode de sélection, sacrifiant des âmes impures dans le processus. Et enfin, j'avais trouvé. J'avais su qu'elle serait parfaite dès que mon regard s'était posé sur elle. Elle rayonnait littéralement. Il émanait d'elle une telle lumière intérieure qu'il était difficile de ne pas en être subjugué. Mon épouse et moi l'avions longuement observée, apprenant à l'aimer. Et mon désir de me l'approprier, d'en faire l'instrument de mon ascension vers la grandeur était devenue incontrôlable. Mais nous devions attendre le bon moment pour l'enlever. Nous devions être certains qu'elle ne nous échapperait pas, que personne ne se mettrait en travers de notre chemin. Et enfin nos prières avaient été exaucées. Le jour tant attendu était arrivé.

Lorsque mon regard avait croisé le sien, si pur, si innocent, un frisson de pure félicité m'avait assaillit, et j'avais eu du mal à ne pas hurler d'allégresse. J'avais longuement remercié le Seigneur de nous avoir enfin jugés dignes de trouver l'Elue. Et je m'assurai que tout était prêt pour que sa Renaissance en tant que Sauveuse de l'Humanité se passe aussi bien que possible. La pauvre ignorait encore tout de la destinée qui était la sienne. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si elle avait grandie au milieu d'êtres impurs et incultes qui l'avaient éloignée de sa destinée hors du commun. Mais à présent que nous l'avions retrouvées, nous allions l'éduquer, la préparer à assumer ses responsabilités, et un air nouveau soufflerait sur le monde. Bientôt, une armée d'Enfant de Dieu foulerait cette Terre, convertissant les incroyants, purifiant les impurs, et l'avènement de Dieu serait célébré dans la liesse générale.

Grâce à Eva, le monde quitterait l'obscurité dans laquelle il avait plongé sous le joug de ces imposteurs, de ces faux prophètes, et la Lumière Divine guiderait nos pas, nous dictant nos actes. Une ère nouvelle était sur le point de voir le jour. Et elle était encore plus parfaite que tout ce à quoi j'avais osé rêver. Dépouillée du fardeau de son passé, elle rayonnait plus que jamais, son aura divine irradiant tout autour d'elle. Totalement dévouée à notre cause, elle avait déjà commencé la lourde tâche qui lui était déchue. Et j'avais conscience que cette tâche était trop lourde pour ses épaules encore frêles. Elle avait besoin de l'autre moitié de son âme pour réussir dans cette entreprise titanesque. Il était temps qu'elle choisisse le Second Elu. Son compagnon, celui qui l'assisterait dans sa quête. Tout comme pour elle, Dieu nous avait décrit avec exactitude ce à quoi il devait ressembler et les caractéristiques qui devaient être les siennes.

Il devait être un « enfant du milieu ». L'enfant qui se faisait le moins remarqué dans une famille parce que le plus sage, le plus introverti. Celui qui se complaisait dans la solitude mais que l'on sollicitait continuellement, que l'on citait en exemple. C'était les enfants les plus fragiles, mais paradoxalement les plus forts car habitués à encaisser les moqueries et les brimades de leurs frères et sœurs. Eva était de cette catégorie. Et Adam devait l'être également. Je lui avais donc enseigné comment reconnaître ces enfants et comment les approcher. Et lorsqu'elle avait compris toute l'importance de sa quête, nous l'avions envoyée dans les rues de la ville, l'accompagnant de nos prières. Bien sûr, elle revenait tous les soirs, comme nous l'avions éduquée à le faire. Mais pour la deuxième nuit consécutive, elle n'était pas rentrée, et nos prières étaient restées sans réponse. Avions-nous faillit ? Avions-nous provoqué la colère divine en voulant aller trop vite ?

Et surtout, qu'était-il arrivé à Eva ? Avait-elle été rattrapée par les Ténèbres ? Etait-elle tombée entre les mains de nos ennemis ? Son éducation la pousserait à vouloir nous rejoindre par tous les moyens, mais était-elle en état de le faire ? Alors, à l'aube du troisième jour, Sara vint me trouver.

« Abraham, nous devons partir à sa recherche. Son absence n'est pas normale »

« Je sais Femme. Nous partirons à sa recherche au levé du Soleil » soupirai-je, le regard fixé sur l'horizon, les mains nouées dans le dos.

Sara s'inclina, se pliant comme toujours à ma volonté. Mais elle avait raison. Il avait dû arriver quelque chose à Eva. Pourtant j'étais sûr que le conditionnement n'était pas en cause. Pas avec le traitement de choc que nous lui avions fait subir. Ajouter à cela une bonne dose d'hypnose, et Eva nous obéissait aveuglément, et si jamais elle ne faisait qu'envisager de nous désobéir, son subconscient lui envoyait des images effrayantes de sa famille morte dans d'affreuse souffrance. Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir réussi à déjouer son conditionnement pour s'enfuir et rentrer chez elle. C'était impossible. La seule explication logique était qu'une tierce personne était intervenue, l'empêchant d'une façon ou d'une autre de rentrer. Nous allions donc devoir suivre le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté en quittant le Sanctuaire et remonter sa piste. Et qui que soit celui qui s'en était pris à elle, compromettant nos projets, il pouvait préparer son Testament, parce qu'il tomberait sous le coup de la Main vengeresse du Serviteur de Dieu que j'étais.

Serrant la mâchoire, j'allai m'enfermer dans le sous-sol, et allumai le rétroprojecteur. Avant de disparaître, Eva avait tout de même repérer quelques jeunes garçons qui pourraient convenir. Mais je voulais le meilleur pour ma petite princesse. Parce que je ne doutais pas qu'elle nous reviendrait. Dieu ne faisait que nous tester une ultime fois avant que toutes les pièces du puzzle ne s'emboîtent et que l'ère nouvelle ne commence. Il ne nous aurait pas donné Eva si c'était pour nous la reprendre. Fort de cette certitude, je commençai à faire défiler les dossiers de chacun de nos futurs candidats. Je finis par en sélectionner cinq. Avec la sensation du devoir accompli, j'éteignis les lumières et allai dormir un peu, prenant garde de ne pas déranger Sara. Demain, je l'avertirais que nous commencerions la phase deux de notre plan. Trouver Adam et le préparer à devenir digne d'être le compagnon d'Eva. Et lorsque les deux Elus, les deux gardiens de l'Humanité seraient enfin réunis, nous pourrions passer à la phase trois.

« **Les élus trouveront l'Ange qui devra être sacrifiée pour purifier le Monde de ses pêchés et permettre l'avènement d'une Nouvelle Ere. Les enfants d'Adam et Eve règneront sur un Monde nouveau** »

Je prononçai cette phrase à voix haute, souriant alors qu'elle se répercutait sans fin dans la pièce jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un faible écho. Et je savais que où que soit Eva, elle résonnait de la même façon dans sa tête, et que si jamais elle venait à rencontrer l'Ange, elle trouverait le moyen de la piéger et de la mener jusqu'à nous. Rasséréné, je m'endormis avec sérénité, sachant que Dieu ne nous abandonnerait pas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir la compagnie! **

**Désolée pour l'attente, mais tous le monde n'était pas en vacances ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et pour ne pas changer, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 10 : **

**POV de Kate :**

Me frottant les yeux, je constatai qu'il ne me restait plus que quelques heures avant que le jour ne vienne réclamer ses droits, et que la nuit ne s'incline. Nouant mes mains, je levai les bras et poussai vers le ciel, dans une vaine tentative de dénouer mes muscles raidis par les heures passées penchée sur mes dossiers ou à fixer mon écran d'ordinateur. En soupirant, j'hésitai à aller me préparer un café, mais je savais que si j'en avalais une seule goutte, je ne dormirais pas de la nuit. Et j'avais vraiment besoin de sommeil. Eteignant mon ordinateur, je me levai, grimaçant lorsque mes lombaires craquèrent. En soupirant, j'enfilai ma veste, et après avoir saisi mon arme, je gagnai les ascenseurs d'une démarche pesante. Je devais vraiment arrêter de faire des heures supplémentaires, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je sentais que les deux affaires étaient liées. Ne me restait plus qu'à trouver comment.

Si Castle avait été là, il m'aurait déjà proposé plusieurs théories farfelues jusqu'à ce qu'il affine son raisonnement et tombe juste. Il faisait ça très bien. Assembler les pièces du puzzle jusqu'à nous fournir l'image entière. Impulsivement, je tentai à nouveau de le joindre. Quand je pensais qu'il avait ignoré mon appel. Je savais que c'était le cas, parce que la sonnerie avait longuement raisonnée dans le vide avant d'être interrompue brusquement. Je n'avais pas été basculée sur la boîte vocale. Non, la communication avait tout simplement été stoppée. Castle avait donc délibérément refusé mon appel. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, ça n'était jamais arrivé. En fait, j'avais même plutôt l'impression qu'il se précipitait pour me répondre, parce que jamais je n'avais entendu plus de deux ou trois tonalités. Mais pas ce soir. Que pouvait-il bien faire pour que me parler ne l'intéresse pas ? Etait-il avec elle ?

Etait-ce pour ne pas mettre un terme à leur tête à tête qu'il avait choisi de ne pas me répondre ? A cette pensée, j'éteignis mon téléphone avant que la communication ne soit établie. S'il ne m'avait pas répondu la première fois, il n'allait sûrement pas me répondre maintenant alors que les choses avaient probablement évoluées vers une sphère plus intime avec sa nouvelle conquête. Rangeant mon cellulaire dans la poche de ma veste, je me laissai aller contre la paroi de la cabine en fermant les yeux. Des images de Rick avec à son bras toutes ses conquêtes, toutes ces femmes qui avaient partagées sa vie et bien souvent son lit me traversèrent l'esprit en une douce farandole, comme pour mieux me rappeler ce que j'allais à nouveau devoir affronter. Etais-je capable de le supporter ? La réponse était non. Tant que je refusais de m'avouer mes sentiments, j'avais pu feindre l'indifférence et faire bonne figure, mais cette fois, ce serait au-dessus de mes forces.

Je haïssais cette femme qui était en train de me le voler. Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Mais la réponse était d'une simplicité enfantine. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas été assez stupide pour le repousser encore et encore. Et encore. Parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé du temps. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu peur de le laisser faire partie de sa vie. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à faire avancer les choses entre eux, à prendre le risque d'avoir le cœur brisé. Elle avait été courageuse et moi lâche. Elle avait gagné Rick et moi j'étais encore une fois la grande perdante. Je devrais être habituée à ce que la chance se joue de moi, me faisant vainement espérer pour mieux me renvoyer mes illusions en pleine face. Grognant de frustration, je me repoussai d'un coup de pied furieux du mur et marchai vivement jusqu'à ma voiture. Frémissante de colère, je m'assis sur mon siège avant de claquer la portière, le son se répercutant dans le silence de la nuit.

Posant mes mains sur le volant que je serrai à m'en faire blanchir les jointures, je laissai mon front tomber lourdement contre le volant et fermai une nouvelle fois les yeux. Je devais me reprendre. Je perdais le contrôle et je détestais ça. Surtout que ça influait sur ma façon de travailler. J'avais passé la journée à rêvasser et à analyser ma vie au lieu de m'occuper de cette affaire, et j'avais dû faire en une soirée ce que j'aurais dû faire dans la journée. Ca ne me ressemblait pas. Je n'étais pas du genre à pleurer sur ce qui aurait pu être. Du moins pas en matière de relation amoureuse. Si un homme ne voulait pas de moi, je l'éjectais de ma vie et passais au suivant. Mais avec Rick, je n'y arrivais pas. Je l'avais déjà chassé, plusieurs fois. Mais il sortait par la porte et revenait par la fenêtre. Et le pire, c'était que je l'avais toujours laissé faire. Mais qu'elle autre solution avais-je alors qu'imaginer ma vie sans lui m'était un supplice ?

Oui, Rick n'était pas un homme parmi tant d'autres, et ça me compliquait singulièrement l'existence. Soufflant bruyamment, je me redressai et pris enfin la direction de mon appartement. Je n'allais tout de même pas passer la nuit dans ma voiture à penser à Castle ! S'il ne voulait pas de moi, je n'allais pas m'humilier en rampant à ses pieds. J'allais lui montrer que j'étais enfin prête à avancer dans notre relation. Je saisirais chaque occasion de me rapprocher de lui, mais je n'allais pas non plus le supplier. Remontée à bloc, je me garai en bas de chez moi et pris les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur qui de toute façon était bien trop lent à mon goût. Une fois dans mon appartement, je me rendis dans ma chambre sans allumer les lumières et me déshabillai prestement pour aller prendre une douche express. De retour dans ma chambre, je m'allongeai dans l'espoir de m'endormir rapidement lorsque mon téléphone émit un bip, m'annonçant l'arrivée d'un message.

Le cœur battant, je me redressai et m'en emparai, espérant que ce soit Rick qui s'excuserait d'avoir raté mon appel. Et je me traitai d'idiote en constatant que ce n'était que Josh. Josh toujours aussi adorable qui me disait espérer que j'étais dans mon lit à cette heure et pas encore en train de me tuer au travail. Josh qui malgré notre rupture continuait de prendre de mes nouvelles et de s'inquiéter pour moi. Josh qui contrairement à Castle ces derniers temps, était toujours là lorsque j'en avais besoin. Et encore une fois, je me demandai si rompre avec lui avait été la bonne chose à faire étant donné l'évolution de la situation. Soupirant, je me laissai retombée en arrière et attrapai l'oreiller pour le presser contre mon visage, étouffant mon cri d'impuissance et de frustration. Si je continuais comme ça, j'allais faire une crise de nerfs. Mon problème, c'était que je réfléchissais trop. Je devais mettre au point un plan et m'y tenir.

Je verrais cela demain à tête reposée, mais pour le moment je laissai ma fatigue me rattraper, et me réfugiai dans les bras tranquillisants de Morphée. D'une grand claque, je fis taire mon réveil et me tournant sur le ventre, enfouis ma tête sous mon oreiller, espérant retrouver les bras de Morphée. Je ne voulais pas aller travailler. Je ne voulais pas voir Castle et son sourire spécial « je me suis envoyé en l'air ». Je ne voulais pas qu'il me rappel que j'avais tout foiré entre nous et que je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Rejetant violement l'oreiller, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur, je me tournai de nouveau et fixai le plafond, réfléchissant à la conduite à adopter. Déjà, mettre de côté mes états d'âme et faire mon job. Et pour commencer, j'avais négligée la scène de crime. Je ne m'y étais même pas rendue, préférant rejoindre Castle à l'hôpital. Il y aurait peut-être là-bas des indices qui m'en apprendraient plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé et sur qui était Eva.

Et je devais également envoyer des uniformes sillonner les rues avec une photo d'Eva dans l'espoir que quelqu'un la reconnaisse. D'un coup de pied énergique, je rejetai ma couette au pied de mon lit et sautant au sol, je me précipitai sous la douche avant d'avaler mon petit déjeuner. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais en bas de mon immeuble. Avisant le café d'en face, je traversai pour aller m'en acheter un. Mon précieux nectar en main, je rejoignis ma voiture et hésitai à appeler Castle. Finalement, j'optai pour Esposito. Je l'informai de mes intentions, et lui demandai de poursuivre son enquête de son côté puis lui donnai rendez-vous au 12th en fin de matinée pour que nous procédions à une mise au point. Ensuite j'envoyai un message à Karpowsky et lui demandai de venir me rejoindre dans la ruelle. Le capitaine m'étriperait si je m'y rendais seule. C'était une règle de base au 12th comme dans tous les commissariats.

Toujours avoir un équipier pour couvrir vos arrières. Et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à me faire descendre dans cette ruelle ou où que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Tant pis pour Castle. Puisqu'il avait ignoré mon appel, j'en déduisais que cette enquête était moins importante à ses yeux que sa conquête. S'il tenait à être informé, il comprendrait qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne plus jamais ignorer mes appels, quelque soit l'heure à laquelle j'appelais. Arrivée sur place, je constatai que Karpowsky m'attendait déjà près de sa voiture de patrouille. Elle m'accueillit d'un bref signe de tête et se dirigea sans perdre de temps vers la ruelle. C'était une chose que j'appréciais particulièrement chez elle. Elle ne perdait jamais son temps en paroles inutiles et ne se mêlait pas de ce qui ne la concernait pas directement. Elle ne parlait que lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose à dire, et c'était pour ça que je faisais souvent appel à elle lorsque j'avais besoin de renfort.

C'était un bon élément, et elle avait l'avantage de garder ses réflexions pour elle si celles-ci ne faisaient pas avancer l'enquête, contrairement aux gars, et c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour le moment. En silence nous passâmes l'allée au peigne fin, relevant les différents indices. C'était habituellement le travail des uniformes ou de la scientifique, mais j'avais besoin de ça pour faire le vide dans ma tête et me concentrer sur l'enquête. Progressivement, je me mis à la place d'Eva, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait pu l'amener dans cette ruelle, comment elle avait pu être blessée. Je contournai une benne malodorante lorsqu'un éclair doré attira mon attention, me faisant revenir sur mes pas. J'enfilai mes gants, repoussai la benne et souris triomphalement en découvrant un sac à dos à côté d'une tâche de sang. Nul doute qu'il devait s'agir de l'endroit où se cachait Eva lorsque Castle était entré dans la ruelle.

Sans rien toucher, j'observai attentivement l'endroit et constatai qu'Eva avait pris grand soin de se dissimuler à la vue de tous. Nul doute qu'elle fuyait quelqu'un. Probablement la personne qui l'avait agressée. Eva était une jolie jeune fille, et j'avais suffisamment vu de cas similaire pour savoir ce que lui voulait son agresseur. Une sourde colère gronda en moi, et je me promis de retrouver ceux qui avaient volé l'innocence et l'enfance insouciante de cette adolescente.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » me demanda Karpowsky en revenant vers moi après avoir atteint l'extrémité de la ruelle.

« L'endroit où Eva était cachée. Fais venir la scientifique, qu'ils passent l'endroit au peigne fin » déclarai-je avant d'ajouter « et je veux le contenu de ce sac aussi vite que possible, alors qu'ils se bougent les fesses »

Pendant qu'elle passait ses appels, je continuai d'examiner le reste de l'allée, et constatai que des gouttes de sang jalonnaient le parcours qu'Eva avait du emprunter avant de venir se dissimuler derrière cette poubelle. Les yeux rivés au sol, j'avançai pas à pas, posant des plots à chaque impact sanglant qui marquait le sol. J'arrivai ainsi à la sortie ouest de la ruelle, me faisant perdre la piste qui se dissipait au milieu de la foule de badauds. Je n'étais guère plus avancée, mais au moins avions-nous un semblant de piste. Dès que l'équipe scientifique arriverait, j'enverrais des uniformes sillonner les rues en espérant que quelqu'un reconnaîtrait Eva. M'emparant de mon cellulaire, je m'apprêtai à joindre Esposito, mais celui-ci se mit à sonner, et je constatai qu'il s'agissait justement de mon collègue.

« Hey Espo ! Tu tombes bien ! » commençai-je en portant mon I-Phone à mon oreille.

« Je sais que vous êtes occupée boss, mais là j'aurais vraiment besoin que vous nous rejoignez à la morgue, Lanie a trouvé quelque chose que vous devez absolument entendre » déclara-t-il d'un ton qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

« Ok Espo. Je préviens Karpowsky et j'arrive » répliquai-je sans plus demander d'explication.

Si Espo me demandait de venir, c'était qu'ils avaient du découvrir un nouvel élément dans cette affaire, et je me reprochai de ne pas avoir pris plus de temps pour étudier le dossier des petites victimes, même si ce n'était que les enquêtes préliminaires, puisque les analyses ADN n'étaient pas encore revenues. Mais je m'étais focalisée sur Eva et Castle, en oubliant que le corps de plusieurs petites filles avaient été retrouvés enterrer dans la forêt. Rebroussant chemin, je revins auprès de Karpowsky, et la mis au courant. Elle acquiesça, m'assurant qu'elle s'assurerait que les gars de la scientifique n'oublieraient rien et je la saluai avec reconnaissance avant de regagner ma voiture à grandes enjambées. Gyrophare hurlant, je traversai la ville pour rejoindre au plus vite la morgue, et mon cœur s'emballa à l'idée que Rick serait là-bas à m'attendre. Je me mordis la lèvre en imaginant les reproches qu'il me ferait pour ne pas lui avoir dit que je me rendais dans la ruelle où il avait trouvé Eva.

Mais c'était de sa faute après tout. S'il n'avait pas ignoré mon appel la nuit dernière, il aurait su ce que je comptais faire. Si quelqu'un devait être fâché, c'était moi et pas lui. Bien décidée à rester concentrée sur l'enquête et à ne plus laisser ma vie privée interférer, je me garai devant le 12th avant de m'élancer vers les ascenseurs, direction les sous-sols. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, je m'avançai dans le long corridor, me demandant pour la millionième fois comment faisait Lanie pour travailler dans cet endroit à longueur de journée. Mais j'en connaissais déjà la réponse. Pour elle, rien n'importait plus que d'aider les familles à faire leur deuil, exactement comme pour moi. Et si cela voulait dire passer ses journées dans un endroit aussi lugubre et déprimant, qu'à cela ne tienne. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'arrivai devant les portes battantes que je poussai énergiquement, me préparant à affronter le regard accusateur de Castle.

Mais ce fut le regard de Lanie que je croisai, suivit de celui des gars qui discutaient un peu plus loin. Fouillant la pièce des yeux, je constatai avec étonnement que Castle n'était pas là. Avait-il eu mieux à faire ce matin que de venir enquêter avec nous ?

« Yo Beckett ! Où est Castle ? » s'exclama Esposito en venant à ma rencontre.

« Je le croyais ici » rétorquai-je d'un haussement d'épaules faussement indifférent.

« Nous ne l'avons pas vu » annonça Ryan en échangeant un regard avec Esposito.

« Apparemment cette enquête n'est pas assez intéressante pour lui ! » grondai-je vertement, faisant comprendre aux gars de ne pas insister.

« Lanie a du nouveau » m'annonça Ryan en se raclant la gorge.

« Je t'écoute Lanie » lançai-je en me tournant vers mon amie.

« Ces fillettes sont toutes mortes étouffées. J'ai retrouvé des plumes coincées dans leur larynx. De plus, j'ai trouvé des fissures microscopiques aux poignets et aux chevilles, ainsi que sur la tête » m'expliqua Lanie en pointant au fur et à mesure les différentes parties du corps sur les minuscules cadavres.

« Elles étaient attachées ? » en conclus-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, et elles l'ont visiblement été un long moment. J'ai également remarqué d'autres microfissures sur l'ensemble du squelette » poursuivit Lanie en se tournant vers les écrans lumineux.

M'approchant, j'observai longuement les radios des squelettes, constatant que Lanie avait raison. Toutes ces fillettes avaient du énormément souffrir avant de mourir. Il n'y avait pas un seul os qui ne présentait pas ce genre de lésions. Trop diffuses et superficielles pour qu'on les ait battues. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être à l'origine de ce genre de séquelle ?

« Une idée de ce qui a causé ces marques ? » demandai-je en me tournant vers Lanie.

« Des électrochocs » soupira Lanie en posant un regard humide et colérique sur les cinq petits corps recouverts de draps blancs.

« Des électrochocs ? » m'exclamai-je, horrifiée en suivant son regard.

« Oui. A plus ou moins fortes doses. J'ai également trouvé des résidus d'un cocktail à base d'antidépresseurs et de sédatifs chez chacune des fillettes. » soupira Lanie en me remettant un épais dossiers.

« Tu pense qu'elles ont été torturées ? » demandai-je, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension.

« Oui et non. Ce cocktail de médicaments est utilisé dans les cas de manipulation mentale. Je dirais que qui que soit leur assassin, il avait un but bien précis » gronda furieusement Lanie.

« Manipulation mentale ? » marmonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils « Oh bon sang ! Je file à l'hôpital ! Ryan, Esposito, prévenez le capitaine et dites lui que nos deux affaires sont liées ! » m'exclamai-je avant de me ruer dehors.

En courant, je sortis du commissariat et sautai littéralement dans ma voiture, démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues. Voilà enfin ce qui me titillait l'esprit depuis le début de ces deux affaires. Eva devait être la dernière victime en date de ce malade, sauf qu'elle avait visiblement survécu au conditionnement. Elle devait absolument être placée sous protection et mise en sécurité. Et pour commencer, elle devait quitter l'hôpital. C'était le premier endroit où son ravisseur la chercherait dès qu'il réaliserait qu'elle avait disparue. Il ne me restait que très peu de temps avant qu'il ne la localise. Serrant les dents, j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur, et fonçai, sirène hurlante, à travers les rues. J'hésitai à prévenir Castle, puis décidai de ne le faire que lorsque je serais auprès d'Eva. Elle était ma priorité en cet instant. D'un mouvement fluide, je me garai rapidement et repris ma course jusqu'à la chambre d'Eva, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa en voyant que Gray montait toujours la garde devant la porte.

« C'est bon Gray, je reprends le flambeau ! » m'exclamai-je en le voyant jeter un regard à sa montre.

« J'ai cru que vous m'aviez oublié ! » grogna-t-il en me lançant un regard de reproche.

« Désolée, mais on a de nouvelles pistes qui lient les deux affaires en cours. Avant de partir, vous voulez bien passer à l'accueil demander si quelqu'un s'est renseigné sur Eva ? » déclarai-je en lui adressant un sourire d'excuses.

« Pas de problème. Vous aurez un rapport sur votre bureau à votre retour. Bonne fin de journée Beckett » approuva-t-il avant de gagner d'une démarche énergique les ascenseurs.

Dès que je le perdis de vue, je me tournai vers la porte et la poussai. Faisant quelques pas dans la chambre, je me figeai en découvrant la présence de Castle. Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas au 12th. Il était venu ici directement. Mon cœur tressaillit, et je fermai brièvement les yeux pour me donner une contenance.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Castle ? » m'enquis-je d'un ton froid en refermant la porte derrière moi.

« La même chose que vous lieutenant » me répondit-il, visiblement surpris par mon attaque.

« Pardonnez moi ma surprise, mais comme vous n'avez pas pris mon appel la nuit dernière, j'en ai déduit que vous aviez peut-être mieux à faire » déclarai-je en avançant vers Eva qui dormait paisiblement sans même le regarder.

« J'écrivais, et je ne voulais pas faire fuir l'inspiration » éluda-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, ce qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise.

« Si vous le dites ! » ricanai-je sarcastiquement pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas dupe de son manège.

« Du nouveau ? » demanda-t-il finalement, désireux de changer de sujet de discussions.

« Oui, Lanie a terminé d'autopsier le corps des fillettes retrouvées, et il semblerait que leur meurtrier et le ravisseur d'Eva ne soit qu'une seule et même personne » lui répondis-je en fixant Eva d'un air pensif.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tuée ? Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Qu'est-ce qui la distinguait des autres fillettes ? Plongée dans mes pensées, je m'avançai vers son lit et la fixai intensément, comme si j'espérais que la réponse à mes questions s'imposerait à moi, mais bien évidemment, rien ne se produisit.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » me demanda Castle, son inquiétude clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

« Je vais ramener Eva chez moi. Elle y sera plus en sécurité qu'ici. » Répondis-je en me tournant enfin vers lui.

Je serrai les dents en constant qu'il avait les yeux cernés, signe qu'il n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Pas la peine d'être devin pour savoir ce à quoi il avait été occupé. Et son excuse de l'écrivain overbooké ne prenait pas avec moi. Etait-il trop tard ? L'avais-je définitivement perdu ? Je devais m'en assurer. Quitte à souffrir, autant savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Au moins pourrais-je faire mon deuil dignement plutôt que de me ronger les sangs et me détruire à petit feu.

« Vous venez avec moi. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour la maîtriser si elle fait une nouvelle crise » soupirai-je comme si l'idée qu'il vienne chez moi me dérangeait.

« Je préviens Alexis et je suis tout à vous lieutenant » déclara-t-il, mais je remarquai qu'il n'y mettait plus cette petite touche coquine qui me donnait l'impression qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, pouvoir me sauter dessus.

« Je m'occupe du médecin » déclarai-je en quittant précipitamment la pièce.

Je devais rester calme. Ce soir il serait avec moi, et si je m'y prenais bien, je lui ferais oublier sa nouvelle conquête. Il n'avait passé qu'une seule soirée avec elle. Alors que moi je le connaissais depuis quatre ans. J'ignorais encore jusqu'où j'étais prête à aller, mais je ne laisserais pas passer cette chance de faire avancer les choses entre nous, d'être fixée sur l'avenir de notre relation. J'avais trop souvent repoussé les choses, mais pas ce soir. Rick Castle allait faire connaissance avec cette facette de moi qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, et si tout se passait bien, il l'aimerait autant, si ce n'est plus que celle dont il était tombé amoureux. Oui, ce soir, j'allais séduire mon partenaire, et j'allais lui faire oublier toutes les autres femmes qui avaient un jour traversées sa vie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Amis du soir, bonsoir ! **

**Désolée pour le retard, mais c'est un peu la folie en ce moment, et j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais encore un chapitre d'avance sur cette fic, chapitre que je n'ai donc pas encore posté (CQFD)! Je vous le poste donc sans plus attendre, en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour l'attente ! **

**Comme toujours (et oui, je suis un vieux disque rayé lol); j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques que j'attends avec impatience. **

**Bonne lecture à vous ! **

**PS : ce chapitre a été édité le 04/03/2014...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 11 :**

**POV de Rick :**

Rien qu'au regard qu'elle avait eu, j'avais compris qu'elle savait que je lui avais menti. Il fallait dire qu'avant la nuit dernière, même le fait d'écrire ne m'avait pas empêché de prendre un de ses appels. Mais là, je saturais, et j'avais vraiment besoin de prendre du recul pour réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas la blesser, mais je n'en pouvais plus de cette incertitude permanente. Discuter avec BeckHeat me faisait du bien, et m'aidait à me vider la tête, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes. Et hier soir, je n'avais voulu penser à rien d'autre qu'à moi. J'avais peut-être été égoïste, mais n'avais-je pas le droit de l'être de temps en temps ? Et au vu de ce qu'elle venait de m'annoncer, je regrettai de ne pas avoir pris cet appel. J'étais son partenaire, ma place était à ses côtés pour la soutenir face à ce genre de nouvelles, et j'avais failli. Pas étonnant qu'elle m'en veuille. Je devrais peut-être me faire pardonner, mais ce serait reconnaître que j'avais mal agi, or ce n'était pas le cas. Frustré, je me passai une main dans les cheveux et fixai mon attention sur Eva dont le sommeil était toujours aussi agité.

« J'ai expliqué la situation au docteur » entendis-je soudain Kate déclarer, me tirant violemment de mes pensées, me faisant sursauter.

« Est-ce qu'il autorise Eva à quitter l'hôpital ? » m'enquis-je, espérant qu'elle ne remarque pas mon trouble.

« Contraint et forcé, mais il a conscience que si elle reste là, elle risque de retomber entre les mains de son ravisseur, et cela pourrait lui être fatal psychologiquement » soupira Kate en avançant près d'Eva.

« Vous craignez qu'il ne lui fasse subir un nouveau conditionnement ? » m'inquiétai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. S'il s'imagine qu'Eva échappe à son contrôle, il pourrait bien recommencer, et cette fois rien ni personne ne pourrait quoique ce soit pour inverser le processus » approuva-t-elle avec colère.

« Quand pourrons-nous la sortir d'ici ? » voulus-je savoir, impatient de la mettre autant que faire se pouvait à l'abri.

« D'ici une heure. Le médecin attend ses derniers résultats d'analyse pour mettre au point le traitement le plus adapté à son cas. Il prend également contact avec le psychologue qui s'occupera du déconditionnement d'Eva » m'expliqua-t-elle en tirant une chaise jusqu'au lit sur laquelle elle se laissa gracieusement tomber.

« Elle continue d'avoir un sommeil agité » soufflai-je au bout de longues minutes, ne supportant plus ce silence qui s'installait entre nous.

A croire qu'en dehors des enquêtes, nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire. Serait-ce comme cela à l'avenir ? Etions-nous incapables d'être plus que de simples partenaires ? Toute forme d'amitié entre nous était-elle condamnée d'avance ? Toutes ces questions commençaient à me rendre doucement marteau, mais je ne pouvais pas aborder le sujet, pas ici, pas en plein milieu d'une enquête. Frustré, je me levai et commençai à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, réfléchissant à la suite des évènements.

« … la meilleure solution » conclut Kate, me tirant de mes pensées.

« Pardon ? » demandai-je en me tournant vers elle, complètement perdu.

« Castle ! Concentrez-vous pour l'amour du ciel ! » s'exaspéra-t-elle avant de reprendre « je disais qu'amener Eva chez vous mettrait Alexis et Martha en danger. Donc la meilleure solution est qu'Eva s'installe chez moi »

« Je vois, mais si Eva s'installe chez vous, moi aussi » m'exclamai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien, m'attendant à ce qu'elle refuse tout net.

« D'accord, mais je vous préviens que mon canapé n'est pas des plus confortable » grogna-t-elle avant de se détourner.

Ne l'ayant pas quittée des yeux, je crus apercevoir ce fin sourire qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle tentait de me dissimuler son contentement, et je me demandai si c'était l'idée que je m'installe chez elle qui la rendait heureuse. Mais je me faisais sûrement des illusions. La sonnerie de mon cellulaire me tira de mes réflexions, et je m'éloignai vers la fenêtre, tournant le dos à Kate.

_**« Comment se passe ta journée ?**_

_**Un peu mieux que la mienne j'espère.**_

_**Te parler me ferait le plus grand bien à l'heure actuelle…**_

_**Seras-tu là ce soir ? »**_

Immédiatement, je m'inquiétai pour elle. **BeckHeat** n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme, et plus que jamais, j'aurais aimé savoir qui elle était pour foncer la rejoindre et la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter et lui promettre que tout irait bien. Et je me sentais tellement impuissant de ne pas pouvoir le faire, de n'avoir que mes mots pour l'atteindre et l'aider à aller mieux. Laissant mon regard se perdre su l'extérieur, je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais dire pour qu'elle retrouve le moral.

_**« Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans l'air, parce que ma journée n'est guère plus glorieuse….**_

_**Quoi que je fasse ou dise, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout faux…**_

_**Mais ton message est comme un phare dans la nuit, et je me sens bien mieux…**_

_**La seule idée de te parler ce soir me redonne le sourire…**_

_**J'espère qu'il en est de même pour toi…**_

_**Le reste de cette journée va me paraître interminable…**_

_**Dans l'attente de te parler… »**_

J'envoyai mon message et me tournai vers Kate pour constater qu'elle s'emparait de son propre téléphone. La coïncidence me fit froncer les sourcils, mais je secouai la tête en me moquant de moi-même en la voyant porter le cellulaire à son oreille. C'était un appel, pas un message. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête d'imaginer qu'elle pouvait se dissimuler derrière **BeckHeat**, car je ne pourrais que subir une forte désillusion. En la voyant se lever et sortir de la chambre, je devinai sans mal l'identité de son correspondant. Finalement elle avait du se réconcilier avec Josh. Comment réagirait-il en apprenant que j'allais m'installer chez Kate ? A sa place, je m'incrusterais pour bien faire comprendre à mon rival que la place n'était pas à prendre. Et je grimaçai à l'idée de les voir roucouler sous mes yeux, et ça c'était encore le plus supportable. Je n'osai même pas penser à ce que je pourrais entendre une fois la porte de la chambre fermée. Une nausée s'empara de moi, et je chassai résolument cette pensée déplaisante.

« L'élue, je suis l'élue… trouver mon compagnon … sacrifier l'Ange… purifier le monde… sauver le monde… » marmonna Eva, me faisant me concentrer sur elle plutôt que sur mes problèmes.

C'était moi où les paroles de cette jeune fille étaient de plus en plus alarmantes ? Et à l'en croire, ses ravisseurs lui cherchaient un compagnon. C'était quoi le but ? Lui trouver un Adam pour qu'ensemble ils refondent un Eden ? Et de quel Ange parlait-elle ? Et avais-je bien entendu le mot sacrifice ? C'était quoi ? L'agneau à sacrifier aux Dieux ? J'avais l'impression que son ravisseur avait fait d'Eva une sorte d'Ange du Renouveau, et qu'il l'avait persuadée qu'elle avait une sorte de mission divine à accomplir. Kate avait parlé d'autres fillettes. Et je me demandai si en fouillant dans les affaires non résolues, on ne trouverait pas de traces d'autres affaires similaires. Ca valait le coup de creuser. J'en parlerais à Kate. Enfin dès qu'elle aurait raccroché d'avec monsieur Jolie cœur.

Incapable de tenir en place, je décidai d'appeler Esposito, et rapidement, je lui fis part de l'idée que je venais d'avoir. J'aurais peut-être dû en parler à Beckett avant, mais je ne voulais pas la déranger, et puis si c'était pour m'entendre dire que je n'étais pas flic, et que mes idées grotesques ne feraient que les ralentir, je préférais m'abstenir. Esposito m'écouta attentivement, et m'annonça qu'il lançait les recherches immédiatement. Et au son de sa voix, je compris qu'il avait vraiment besoin de ces recherches pour ne pas devenir fou. Et je le comprenais. Les enquêtes sur lesquelles nous enquêtions n'étaient pas évidentes, mais elles l'étaient encore moins lorsqu'elles concernaient des enfants. Et nous n'étions jamais plus déterminés à coincer les coupables que dans ce genre d'affaire. Qui que soit celui qui se cachait derrière ces enlèvements et ces meurtres, son temps était compté. Nous le coincerions, et il passerait le reste de sa misérable existence derrière les barreaux d'une prison.

Le regard fixé sur Eva, j'attendis impatiemment le retour de Beckett. Etait-elle partie rejoindre Josh en plein milieu d'une enquête ? Non, elle était trop professionnelle pour ça, même si elle l'avait fait hier. Après tout, elle n'avait accepté de discuter avec lui que contrainte et forcée. Et visiblement, s'il y avait eu de l'eau dans le gaz entre eux, leur relation était à nouveau sur les rails. Tout ça grâce à moi. Ironique au possible. Mais c'était une bonne chose non ? C'était ce que je voulais après tout ? Que Beckett soit heureuse, et que je puisse l'être de mon côté. Et je devais m'y tenir. J'avais assez souffert. Elle ne voulait pas de moi, me tolérait parfois à peine comme ami, et je ne voulais pas perdre le lien tenu qui nous liait encore l'un à l'autre. Même si bientôt, je le sentais, nos chemins se sépareraient. Nous nous étions croisés par hasard alors que rien ne nous prédestinait à nous rencontrer, et le destin allait reprendre ses droits en nous séparant à nouveau.

Le claquement de talon derrière mon dos me fit me retourner, et je me pinçai les lèvres en découvrant le léger sourire qui flottait encore sur les lèvres de ma muse. L'observant attentivement, je constatai qu'il y avait une petite lueur d'excitation au fond de son regard, et je me demandai ce que le casqué avait pu lui dire pour la mettre dans cet état. Et j'avais beau me persuader que je ne voulais pas savoir, que ce n'était pas mes affaires, je dû me mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas lui poser la question. Je n'en connaissais que trop bien la réponse. Et j'avais assez donné. Alors étais-je curieux ? Oui, bien sûr que oui. Allais-je pour autant céder à cette curiosité dévorante ? Non, définitivement pas. J'avais décidé de la laisser tranquille, et je m'y tiendrais. Et je décidai que chaque fois que je me sentirais sur le point de craquer, j'enverrais un message à **BeckHeat**. La pauvre, j'allais inonder sa boîte de réception de message à tel point qu'elle allait finir par me mettre en indésirable. L'idée me fit froncer les sourcils, et j'espérai vraiment qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

« Tout est réglé Castle. Comme Eva doit rester sous perfusion, son médecin a ordonné un transfert sanitaire. Des ambulanciers vont nous aider à la ramener chez moi et à l'installer dans la chambre d'amis. » Déclara-t-elle en recouvrant une expression neutre en posant son regard sur moi.

« Très bien. Je vais passer chez moi récupérer quelques affaires et mon ordinateur » acquiesçai-je d'un ton tout aussi neutre.

« Très bien. Allez-y dès maintenant » approuva-t-elle en venant me rejoindre lorsque des infirmiers entrèrent dans la chambre.

En silence, nous les observâmes transférer Eva de son lit au brancard qu'ils avaient apportés. Puis je vis Beckett sortir un trousseau de clés de sa poche. Intrigué, je la vis en détacher une qu'elle observa de manière pensive avant de se tourner vers moi après avoir laissé échapper un léger soupir que je ne parvins pas à qualifier. A croire que me donner cette clé lui coûtait.

« Tenez Castle. Vous en aurez besoin si vous arrivez chez moi le premier. » me lança-t-elle en me tendant la fameuse clé.

Et son attitude devenait limpide. Me donner la clé de chez elle, de son intimité ne devait pas la réjouir outre mesure. Quant à moi, j'étais partagé. J'avais toujours rêvé que nous échangions les clés de nos appartements respectifs, mais définitivement pas dans le cadre d'une enquête. Et puis elle l'avait fait par la force des choses, parce que c'était la chose logique à faire, et non parce qu'elle avait envie que je vienne chez elle. Et ce nouveau coup dur me laissa plus que jamais un goût amer dans la bouche, me confortant dans l'idée que tout était bel et bien perdu entre nous. Soupirant à mon tour, je glissai le petit bout de métal froid dans la poche de ma veste, et d'un hochement de tête rigide, la saluai avant de quitter la chambre d'une démarche précipitée. Je me sentais au bord de la rupture, et je savais que si je me laissais aller, je risquais de dire ou faire quelque chose qui pourrait bien mettre prématurément un terme à ce qui nous liait encore l'un à l'autre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV de Kate :**

Le départ de Castle me fit lâcher un long soupir. A la fois de soulagement et de déception. J'ignorais à quoi je m'étais attendue en lui donnant la clé de mon appartement, mais définitivement pas à cette indifférence. En fait, je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il flirt, comme nous en avions l'habitude, qu'il laisse entendre que je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui, mais rien n'était venu. Bien au contraire, j'avais même eu l'impression qu'il était sur le point de refuser, et j'en avais été blessée. Profondément. Parce qu'une fois encore, j'avais la désagréable impression de l'avoir perdu. Le Castle qui était à mes côtés était professionnel jusqu'au bout des ongles, taciturne et maussade. Les rares fois où je voyais l'ancien Castle réapparaître, c'était lorsqu'il répondait à ces mystérieux messages qu'il recevait de sa nouvelle conquête. Et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas demander à nos techniciens de pirater le portable de Castle pour découvrir l'identité de cette dernière.

Mais autant mon envie d'enquêter sur elle était forte, autant je savais que je n'en ferais rien. Castle ne me le pardonnerait pas. J'avais déjà l'impression qu'il se détachait de plus en plus de moi, mais si je le poussais dans ses retranchements, il pourrait bien me quitter définitivement. Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Mais ce soir, il serait tout à moi, et je ferais en sorte de faire avancer les choses entre nous. C'était à moi de faire le premier pas cette fois. Et seule avec lui dans mon appartement, sans personne pour nous déranger, j'allais pouvoir lancer mon offensive de charme. En espérant que Castle me laisse faire, parce que s'il n'était pas réceptif, ce serait comme de faire du gringue à une porte de prison. Pas très réjouissant. Mais ce serait le test ultime. S'il restait insensible à mes avances, cela signifierait que tout espoir était perdu. Et au moins pourrais-je aller de l'avant. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais je saurais à quoi m'en tenir en ce qui nous concernait.

En soupirant, je reportai mon attention sur ce qu'il se passait au moment où les infirmiers quittaient la chambre, et je m'empressai de leur emboîter le pas. Arrivés sur le parking, je les observai placer Eva dans l'ambulance, et je gagnai rapidement ma voiture après avoir donné mon adresse au conducteur. J'attendis qu'il quitte le parking pour me faufiler derrière lui, et souris lorsqu'il enclencha le gyrophare. Immédiatement, j'en fis autant, et comme par magie, les voitures s'écartèrent devant nous. Finalement, nous arriverions peut-être là-bas avant Castle, surtout que le connaissant, il prendrait le temps de discuter avec Alexis et Martha avant de quitter le loft, ce qui me donnait un peu plus de temps pour tout préparer. L'ambulance se gara sur la place handicapée devant chez moi, et je manœuvrai habilement pour loger ma Crown Victoria juste derrière elle. Alors que les ambulanciers avaient déjà sortie Eva, je les rejoignis et m'empressai de les guider jusqu'à mon appartement.

Avec des gestes rapides et précis, ils installèrent Eva dans le lit de la chambre d'amis, et après m'avoir à nouveau montré comment surveiller la perfusion, ils quittèrent mon appartement. La porte refermée derrière eux, je me délestai de ma veste et de mes échasses, et pieds nus, réfléchis à ce que je devais faire. Je décidai d'abord d'aller m'assurer que Eva était toujours dans les vapes, et surtout qu'elle ne s'agitait pas trop au risque d'arracher le fil de sa perfusion. Mais son sommeil artificiel paraissait paisible, et je priai pour que cela dur. Rassurée sur son sort, j'allumai la petite lampe de chevet, puis quittai la pièce en laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte afin d'entendre le moindre bruit en provenance de cette chambre. De retour dans le salon, j'avisai l'heure et décidai de préparer le repas. Ouvrant mes placards, je me décidai pour un rôti acheté la veille sur un coup de tête, accompagnée de légumes verts et de quelques pommes dauphines.

Simple et facile à préparer. Pour le dessert, je fis de la mousse au chocolat, sachant que Castle, comme tout grand enfant qui se respecte, adorait ça. Le repas sur le feu, je gagnai ma chambre, me déshabillant en chemin, et me glissai sous la douche. J'avais bien besoin de me détendre avant la discussion qui se profilait. Ayant donnée la clé à mon partenaire, je pris le temps de laisser l'eau délasser mes muscles avant d'en sortir. Me séchant rapidement, je m'enduisis le corps de ma crème à la cerise, avant de m'habiller d'un pantalon de toile noir qui se fermait par un cordon à la taille, et enfilai un petit pull angora rouge qui soulignait joliment mon buste et laissait apparent mon ventre plat. Coiffant mes cheveux jusqu'à les rendre doux et soyeux, je les laissai cascader librement sur mes épaules avant de revenir enfin dans le salon. Surprise par les bruits de casseroles, je m'avançai vers ma cuisine, et souris en découvrant la présence de mon partenaire.

Visiblement, il avait pris mon invitation au sérieux, et faisait comme chez lui. Ce qui était loin de me déplaire. Souriante, je m'adossai au chambranle de la porte, et l'observai évoluer dans ma cuisine. Il y était à son aise, et sifflotait doucement alors qu'il faisait revenir les légumes dans une poêle tout en surveillant l'huile des pommes dauphines qu'il avait mises à cuire, et la cuisson du rôti dont le délicieux fumet embaumait l'air. Constatant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mon aide, je revins dans le salon et dressai la table. Sans que nous ayons échangés la moindre parole, l'ambiance était détendue et bon enfant, comme si une sorte de trêve avait été signée entre nous. Et j'espérais que cet état de grâce persisterait, me permettant de mettre mon plan à exécution. Alors que je finissais de mettre le couvert, la sonnerie de mon cellulaire me fit redresser la tête, et je le cherchai du regard avant de me rappeler que je l'avais laissé dans la salle de bain.

Jetant un regard vers la cuisine, et constatant que Castle poursuivait sa besogne culinaire, je m'empressai d'aller le chercher, non sans vérifier au passage qu'Eva dormait toujours. Le médecin nous avait assuré qu'il lui avait donné une dose de somnifère qui devrait la faire dormir jusqu'au lendemain, mais après ce qu'elle avait subi, je ne serais pas étonnée de découvrir qu'elle avait développé une résistance aux médicaments. Mais mon inquiétude n'avait pas lieu d'être, et alors que la sonnerie de mon portable se faisait à nouveau entendre, je la laissai dormir tranquillement. Traversant ma chambre, je pénétrai dans ma salle d'eau au moment où une troisième sonnerie retentit pour me signaler l'arrivée d'un nouveau message que je m'empressai d'ouvrir.

_**« J'ai appris que tu avais fait sortir ta petite protégée…**_

_**J'espère que tout va bien, et que tu ne vas pas encore te retrouver dans une situation périlleuse…**_

_**En cas de besoin, n'hésites pas à faire appel à mes services…**_

_**Je resterais toujours ton humble serviteur…**_

_**En espérant avoir de tes nouvelles…**_

_**Tendrement Josh »**_

Je me mordillai la lèvre en lisant son message. Une des choses qui m'avait plu en Josh, entre autre, était son intérêt pour les œuvres de Shakespeare. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir un sens caché dans son message. Après tout, à l'époque shakespearienne, les femmes appelaient leurs amants des serviteurs. Peut-être que le fait de ne pas avoir rompu le lien de façon plus tranchée lui avait laissé à penser que tout n'était pas perdu, et qu'il lui suffisait d'attendre et de se montrer présent pour que je lui retombe dans les bras. J'avais rompu avec lui, et je voulais vraiment être avec Rick, mais je ne pouvais ignorer que sans Castle, je ne me serais pas posées de questions, et que ma relation avec Josh aurait tranquillement suivie son court. Malgré tout, je ne me sentais pas totalement moi en compagnie de Josh, comme s'il bridait une partie de ma personnalité qui ne parvenait à s'exprimer qu'en compagnie de Castle.

Alors devais-je laisser planer le doute et encourager Josh à s'accrocher, ou bien lui faire comprendre de façon plus ferme que tout était fini, que cela fonctionne avec Rick ou pas ? Hésitante, je posai le doigt sur la touche répondre lorsque Castle m'appela pour passer à table. Effaçant le message, je rejoignis prestement mon partenaire, et souris en voyant qu'il avait généreusement garni nos assiettes. Souriante, je pris place sur ma chaise qu'il me présenta galamment en le remerciant, et attendis qu'il s'installe à son tour pour attraper ma fourchette. Mordant dans la chair tendre du rôti, je poussai un petit soupir de satisfaction, et relevai les yeux de mon assiette en sentant le regard de Castle sur moi.

« C'est délicieux Castle, vous êtes vraiment un excellent cuisinier » le complimentai-je en continuant à manger.

« Mais tout le mérite vous en revient Beckett, je n'ai fait que surveiller la cuisson ! » protesta-t-il modestement en me souriant doucement.

Heureuse de cette bonne humeur, je décidai de ne pas chercher à comprendre les raisons du changement d'attitude de Castle, et de simplement en profiter. J'étais intriguée, mais je savais que poser des questions pourraient compromettre la suite de la soirée, et je ne le voulais pas. Il avait décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre, et je serais bien bête d'aller la déterrer. Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, et notre complicité reprit naturellement ses droits entre nous, pour mon plus grand plaisir, et je savais rien qu'à la lueur de son regard, que Rick en était tout aussi heureux que moi.

« Un café ? » m'enquis-je en commençant à débarrasser la table lorsque nos assiettes furent vides.

« Pas de dessert ? » s'enquit-il avec une petite moue enfantine qui me fit craquer.

Sans répondre, je ris malicieusement avant de gagner la cuisine, et mon sourire s'accentua en entendant la chaise de Rick frotter contre le sol lorsqu'il se leva pour me suivre. Déposant la vaisselle sale que j'avais réussi à transporter en une seule fois dans l'évier, j'attendis qu'il soit dans la pièce pour ouvrir la porte du réfrigérateur et en sortir les verrines de mousse au chocolat.

« Miam ! » s'exclama-t-il en se léchant les lèvres avec gourmandises.

Amusée, je sortis la bombe de chantilly ainsi que le caramel fondant, et posant le tout sur un plateau, je me dirigeai vers la petite table du salon sur laquelle je déposai mon fardeau avant de revenir mettre la cafetière en route. Un son caractéristique me fit hâter mon pas, et je souris en constatant que nos desserts n'attendaient plus que d'être dégustés. Je lui adressai un regard moqueur en m'asseyant à ses côtés, si près que nos jambes se touchaient à chacun de nos mouvements.

« Quoi ? Je vous ai attendu sagement avant de commencer ! » s'exclama-t-il fièrement comme s'il s'agissait d'un acte héroïque.

« Vous voulez une médaille ? » le raillai-je en roulant des yeux, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Seulement si elle est au chocolat ! » répondit-il en plongeant sa cuillère dans sa coupelle avec un enthousiasme hilarant.

En riant, je me penchai pour m'emparer de la bombe de chantilly, et en rajoutai une bonne dose sous le regard légèrement ébahi de mon partenaire qui suivit scrupuleusement le moindre de mes gestes. Un frisson me traversa sous l'intensité de son regard, et j'appuyai un peu plus fort sur la bombe, faisant jaillir la mousse onctueuse jusque sur mes doigts. Roulant des yeux face à ma maladresse, je déposai la bombe à côté de moi sur le canapé, et portai ma main souillée à ma bouche. Un à un je léchais mes doigts, les nettoyants consciencieusement. Un léger halètement me fit tourner la tête, et je me figeai, mon index entre mes lèvres en avisant le regard obscurcit de mon partenaire. J'avais agi machinalement, et je réalisai maintenant ce que mon geste pouvait avoir d'érotique et de provocant. Lentement, sans quitter Rick des yeux, je retirai mon doigt d'entre mes lèvres, et frémis en voyant Rick se mordre violemment les siennes.

Nos regards soudés l'un à l'autre, nous étions comme hypnotisés, et en un lent mouvement imperceptible, je vis la main de Rick se tendre vers moi avant de se suspendre, incertaine, puis se retirer. Il ferma doucement les yeux tout en prenant de profondes inspirations, et j'en profitai pour en faire de même, même si mon soupir tenait plus de la frustration. Je devais être patiente et ne pas le brusquer. Je l'avais si souvent repoussé qu'il devait craindre un énième rejet, et c'était à moi de lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, que je voulais la même chose que lui. Rouvrant, les yeux, je constatai que Rick avait toujours les siens fermés, et qu'il prenait de profondes inspirations, comme s'il cherchait à se calmer. Intéressant de voir que j'avais toujours un tel effet sur lui, et que finalement son air détaché n'était visiblement qu'une façade. Souriante, je me calai contre le dossier de mon canapé, restant face à Rick, et repliai ma jambe gauche sous moi, laissant mon genou reposer sur la cuisse de Rick.

Le contact me tira un délicieux frisson alors que Rick sursauta et rouvrit brusquement les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Feignant l'innocence, je lui souris doucement et recommençai à manger mon dessert. Mon attitude paisible sembla détendre Rick, et il recommença lui aussi à déguster son dessert. Je sentis son regard vrillé sur ma jambe sur la sienne, mais je décidai de ne pas y prêter attention, ne voulant pas trop le pousser. Après tout, nous avions toute la nuit. Après ma dernière bouchée, je laissai un léger soupir de contentement m'échapper et reposai ma coupelle définitivement vide sur la table en me penchant. Me redressant, je me léchai doucement les lèvres, comme pour y récupérer les dernières traces de mon dessert lorsque mon regard se posa sur le visage de mon écrivain. Ou plus exactement sur le coin droit de ses lèvres. Je me mordillai la lèvre alors que le bout de mes doigts fourmillait de l'envie que je ressentais de venir cueillir l'infime trace de mousse qui s'y était déposée.

Finalement, incapable de résister à la tentation, je levai doucement la main vers son visage, et alors qu'il se figeait, je posai ma main sur sa joue, et de la pulpe de mon pouce essuyai tendrement la trace offensante. Mon regard plongé dans le bleu électrique du sien, je ramenai ma main à mes propres lèvres et passai ma langue sur mon pouce. Un gémissement discret m'échappa alors que le goût amer du chocolat se mêlait à celui plus discret de mon partenaire, créant sur ma langue un délicieux mélange qui me donna immédiatement envie de venir cueillir cette saveur unique sur les lèvres de Rick. Mais quelque chose dans son regard, m'empêcha de donner corps à ma pensée. Détournant le regard, je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, cherchant comment désamorcer la situation gênante que mon impulsivité avait engendrée.

« Je vais chercher les cafés ! » m'exclamai-je embarrassée.

Et sans attendre la réponse de Rick, je me ruai littéralement vers la pièce, me traitant de tous les noms. J'aurais de la chance s'il était encore là à mon retour.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tous le monde ! **

**Voici la suite, en espérant que ce chapitre sera à votre convenance... **

**Je tiens également à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires qui me font vraiment plaisir! **

**Et pour _Angelrose_, désolée pour la méprise, je me suis un peu mélangés les pinceaux. _Tu es à moi_ est une fic totalement personnelle, je ne l'écris pas avec Madoka ayu (contrairement à ce que certains ont laissés entendre, nous sommes l'une et l'autre parfaitement capable d'écrire en solo, même si depuis quelques temps, nous préférons le faire à deux). Je ne peux qu'évoquer l'heure particulièrement matinale pour expliquer cette légère confusion. Mais ma réponse reste valable. J'ignore totalement combien de chapitres j'écrirai, même si je pense malgré tout atteindre les 30 chapitres... **

**Voilà, bonne lecture, et rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour un petit commentaire !**

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014, donc s'il reste des fautes, veuillez m'en excuser... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 12 : **

**POV de Rick :**

Statufié, je restai là, me demandant si ce qu'il venait de se passer était bien réel, ou bien si toute cette frustration que j'avais emmagasinée ces quatre dernières années avait finalement eu raison de moi. Kate ne pouvait pas avoir eu un geste aussi intime et sensuel à mon égard, ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant la rougeur de ses joues, et sa fuite dans la cuisine me laissait à penser qu'elle avait bel et bien eu ce geste, et sa réaction me prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas prémédité sa caresse. L'espace de quelques minutes, elle s'était totalement laissée aller à ses envies, et l'espoir s'embrasa en moi. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était prête à nous donner une chance finalement ? Allais-je enfin pouvoir voir mes rêves les plus fous devenir réalité, et me laisser consumer par l'amour que je lui vouais, en sachant qu'elle se laisserait elle aussi brûler à la flamme de notre passion ? Pourtant, en arrivant ici, j'avais décidé de me conduire avec elle comme le ferait un partenaire, voire un ami.

Mais sans plus. J'en avais assez de lutter contre des moulins à vent. Kate m'avait bien assez fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi en tant qu'amant pour que j'accepte enfin de lâcher prise. Je serais toujours là pour elle, mais je devais aller de l'avant, et pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, je me sentais suffisamment fort pour assumer cette décision qui allait irrémédiablement changer la dynamique de notre relation. Pourtant, après ce début de soirée, je commençais à croire qu'une simple relation amicale entre nous deux était possible, et que nous ne devrions pas renoncer à la compagnie de l'autre, et j'en étais plus que soulagé. Mais encore une fois, j'avais mal évaluée la situation. Parce que les signaux que Kate m'envoyait au fil de celle-ci étaient définitivement ceux d'une femme en chasse, et j'étais son gibier. Non pas que l'idée soit déplaisante. Pas quand la femme qui vous traquait était Kate Beckett.

Mais à nouveau j'étais perdu, et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Et elle avait perçu mes réticences au point qu'elle venait de prendre la fuite. Kate Beckett n'était pas le genre de femme à se jeter à la tête d'un homme sans y avoir mûrement réfléchi, et mon comportement distant, voire indifférent risquait de la convaincre de laisser tomber. Mais était-ce ce que je voulais ? Visiblement ce soir, je pouvais enfin avoir tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Kate était plus ouverte que jamais, et nous pourrions enfin poser la première pierre de notre relation amoureuse, consolidant ainsi les bases de notre histoire. Et un frisson d'excitation me traversa le corps. Mes belles résolutions partirent en fumée dès que je compris que son attitude étrange de ces derniers jours n'était pas une façon détournée de me faire comprendre qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous, mais au contraire, qu'elle était prête à avancer.

Mais Beckett restant Beckett, elle n'avait pas su me dire les choses et avait tentée de me le faire comprendre. Mais aveuglé par ma décision et ma relation naissante avec _**BeckHeat**_, je n'avais rien vu. Non mais quel idiot j'étais. J'avais été sur le point de baisser les bras au moment précis où elle était prête à nous laisser une chance. Quel timing épouvantable nous avions ! Secouant la tête comme pour chasser ma propre bêtise, je me baffai mentalement en songeant que j'avais de la chance que Kate ne m'ait pas viré de chez elle depuis longtemps. Intrigué qu'elle ne soit pas déjà revenue avec les cafés, je me levai du canapé, et la découvris adossée au frigo, les yeux perdus dans le vague, alors qu'elle se mordillait furieusement la lèvre. Evidemment. Elle devait croire que je ne voulais plus d'elle, et ne savait plus comment agir. C'était à moi de la rassurer et de lui faire comprendre que j'étais ouvert à tout ce qui venait d'elle.

Demain, j'expliquerais la situation à _**BeckHeat,**_ et je lui conseillerais de tenter de recoller les morceaux avec celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Peut-être que dans son cas également, ce n'était qu'une succession de quiproquo, et que tout était encore possible entre eux. Et je savais qu'elle tenait encore énormément à lui, malgré qu'elle tente de se persuader du contraire, comme j'avais tenté de le faire avec Kate. Mais je m'étais bercé d'illusions en imaginant que je parviendrais à tirer un trait sur mes sentiments pour elle. Mais pour le moment, seule Kate importait. Et si je n'agissais pas rapidement, elle allait se renfermer sur elle-même, et ce qui venait d'arriver serait à classer parmi la longue liste de nos occasions manquées. Et il n'en était pas question. Pas alors qu'elle m'offrait le monde sur un plateau. Ou plutôt qu'elle m'offrait son cœur sur un plateau.

Comme si elle avait senti ma présence, elle releva la tête vers moi, et ses grands yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, alors qu'un éclair de panique les traversait. Lui souriant tendrement, je penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté et faisait tressauter mes sourcils d'un air joueur, espérant la détendre. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, et elle attira sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, me scrutant d'un air incertain. Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je la fixai intensément, cherchant à déceler son humeur. Et ce que j'y vis fit battre mon cœur. Jamais encore je n'y avais vu une telle lueur. Son regard en paraissait encore plus clair, comme illuminé. Fasciné, je m'approchai toujours plus d'elle jusqu'à ce que mes pieds touchent les siens.

« Le café est presque prêt… » lança-t-elle sans pour autant rompre notre connexion.

« Je crois que pour le moment un café n'est pas tout à fait ce que je veux.. » déclarai-je avec un mélange de détermination et d'incertitude.

J'avais beau savoir qu'elle n'allait pas me rejeter, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur et de craindre que tout ça ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination débordante. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que je me laissais emporter dans mes fantasmes en sa présence, mais je sentais que si ce soir, rien de concret n'arrivait, ce serait fini. Je n'en supporterais pas davantage. Je ne voulais pas la quitter, c'était même la dernière chose que je voulais, mais si ce soir encore, elle jouait à un jeu cruel, je ne pourrais faire autrement que de m'éloigner d'elle. Peut-être pas pour toujours, mais le temps nécessaire pour être certain que la revoir ne me détruirait pas, que je pourrais à nouveau être à ses côtés en tant que partenaire de crime. En soupirant, je me concentrai sur elle, et constatai qu'elle me fixait attentivement, une ride de contrariété plissant son front, à croire qu'elle avait suivi le cours de mes pensées.

« Et que voulez-vous Castle ? » m'interrogea-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté avec une petite moue provocante qui me donna une furieuse envie de me ruer sur elle pour la couvrir de baisers.

« La question n'est pas de savoir ce que je veux, mais ce que vous voulez Beckett ! » répliquai-je en lui faisant comprendre que la balle était dans son camp.

« Ce que je veux… Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir encore le droit de le vouloir… » murmura-t-elle pensivement, sa ride s'accentuant.

« Demandez toujours, c'est peut-être la nuit de toutes les espérances… » rétorquai-je en avançant un peu plus, l'obligeant à écarter légèrement les jambes pour me faire de la place.

« Je… » commença-t-elle avant de se stopper dans un soupir frustré.

Mon cœur se serra en la voyant fermer les yeux, se mordant si vivement la lèvre que je crus qu'elle allait la meurtrir. Son merveilleux visage se crispa, et je sentis mon cœur faire une embardée lorsqu'elle secoua farouchement la tête. Et voilà, j'avais réagi trop tard, et elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Vaincu, m'attendant à l'entendre me dire qu'elle voulait me voir vider les lieux, je baissai les yeux, et reculai d'un pas. Mais avant que j'aie pu m'éloigner totalement, elle se redressa brusquement. Son mouvement me pris par surprise, et légèrement déstabilisé, je me sentis partir en arrière. Heureusement pour mon salut et ma fierté, le comptoir de la cuisine stoppa ma chute, et je me retrouvai adossé au meuble. Profitant de ma position de faiblesse, Kate se glissa vivement entre mes jambes écartées, et vint se coller contre moi. Incapable de proférer un mot, ne réalisant pas vraiment que c'était bien son corps qui se pressait contre le mien, je cessai totalement de réfléchir lorsque sa bouche se pressa avec une fiévreuse urgence contre la mienne.

Profitant de ma surprise, sa langue se faufila entre mes lèvres entrouvertes, et j'eus l'impression qu'une bombe atomique m'avait heurté alors que son baiser se faisait de plus en plus passionné. Les bras ballants, je me laissai totalement faire. Ce n'est qu'en la sentant s'écarter de moi que je réalisai que je n'avais pas répondu à son baiser, et qu'elle devait croire que je ne voulais pas d'elle. Ce qui était totalement stupide. Secouant la tête, j'émergeai de ce monde de béatitude dans lequel son assaut m'avait expédié, et je me giflai mentalement en avisant son expression blessée. Mortifiée, elle se détacha vivement de moi et s'apprêta à fuir une nouvelle fois. Mais je n'allais pas la laisser faire, pas alors que j'étais certain que nous voulions enfin tous deux la même chose. L'attrapant fermement par le bras, je l'attirai à moi, la plaquant contre mon torse. Enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille sans lâcher son bras, je maintins son dos contre ma poitrine, et posai une main sur son ventre, l'empêchant ainsi de s'échapper de mon étreinte.

Lorsqu'elle ne se débattit pas, je relâchai son poignet et fis glisser ma main jusque son menton. Après en avoir redessiné le contour, je le pressai doucement pour lui faire tourner la tête vers moi, et m'emparai fougueusement de ses lèvres qu'elle m'abandonna dans un gémissement qui m'arracha un râle de satisfaction. Nos lèvres se caressèrent longuement, s'apprivoisant, lorsque mus par une même impulsion, nous décidâmes d'approfondir le baiser, entremêlant nos langues. Un soupir de satisfaction m'échappa lorsque je la sentis se retourner entre mes bras, se pressant plus intimement contre moi alors que ses mains dans mes cheveux appuyèrent sur ma tête pour rapprocher mon visage du sien. Resserrant l'étreinte de mes bras autour de sa frêle silhouette, je m'appuyai un peu plus contre le comptoir lorsqu'une violente douleur dans le bas du dos me fit sursauter et rompre notre échange passionné. Me redressant vivement, je m'écartai rapidement, me frottant le dos en grimaçant.

« Castle ? » m'interrogea-t-elle avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

« Je suis désolé, mais ton comptoir m'a mordu ! » m'exclamai-je avec une moue outrée.

Surprise, elle fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers l'endroit où je me tenais et écarquilla les yeux en avisant la fourchette qui avait mis un terme à notre échange.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria-t-elle désolée « tu es blessé ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en tournant vivement la tête vers moi.

« Non, elle ne m'a pas mordu jusqu'au sang ! » ris-je, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter inutilement.

« Tu es sûr ? » s'assura-t-elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, mais je propose que nous poursuivions notre… conversation… dans un endroit moins dangereux pour mon derrière ! » lui proposai-je avec un sourire charmeur.

« Oui, retournons dans le salon pour… discuter... » approuva-t-elle en s'emparant de nos cafés avant d'ajouter, mutine « et puis ce serait dommage d'abimer de si jolies fesses ! »

« Ah ! Je savais bien que tu attendais que j'aie le dos tourné pour me mâter honteusement ! » triomphai-je en lui emboîtant le pas, les yeux rivés à sa divine chute de reins.

« Comme si tu n'en faisais pas autant à l'instant même ! » rétorqua-t-elle sans même se retourner, un sourire dans la voix.

« Touché ! » ris-je en venant m'asseoir près d'elle.

Elle joignit son rire au mien et me tendit ma tasse avant de se recaler contre les coussins du canapé, et je remarquai dans un sourire qu'elle se réinstallait plus près de moi. Un silence s'installa entre nous alors que nous nous observions en chien de faïence par-dessus nos tasses. J'avais l'impression d'être un adolescent boutonneux le soir de son premier rendez-vous. En cet instant, je n'avais plus rien de l'homme sûr de lui et de son pouvoir de séduction. Kate avait cet effet incroyable sur moi de me faire douter de mes capacités de séduction. Même si le baiser que nous venions d'échanger avait quelque peu rechargé mes batteries. Finissant mon café, je me penchai pour déposer ma tasse sur la petite table, et prenant une profonde inspiration, je me tournai vers Kate, bien décidé à mettre les choses au point.

« Kate… » commençai-je.

« Castle, je… » déclara-t-elle au même moment.

Surpris, nous nous observâmes légèrement ébahis, puis un lent sourire étira nos lèvres.

« A vous l'honneur… » me proposa ma muse en penchant la tête sur le côté, m'invitant à me confier à elle.

« Ok… » soufflai-je nerveusement.

Parler devant des centaines de femmes déchaînées et aux pensées lubriques ne m'effrayait pas, mais ouvrir mon cœur à la femme que j'aimais me paraissait mission impossible en cet instant. Elle m'avait déjà tant repoussé, que je craignais malgré ses encouragements une nouvelle déconfiture dont je ne me relèverais pas.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer à vrai dire… » soupiraije, en passant une main frustrée dans mes cheveux.

« Peut-être n'y a-t-il tout simplement rien à dire » déclara Kate en se mordant la lèvre.

« Pourtant nous allons devoir parler tôt ou tard ! » protestai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sais. Mais si nous laissions les choses se faire au lieu de nous obstiner à vouloir les provoquer ? » m'expliqua-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien.

« Il est vrai que discuter ne nous a jamais été d'une grande aide jusqu'à présent… » reconnus-je en secouant la tête d'un air désappointé.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes notre baiser ? » m'interrogea-t-elle en tortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts, laissant son regard se perdre par la fenêtre.

« Comment pourrais-je regretter ? Je pourrais passer la nuit à t'embrasser ! » m'exclamai-je sans vraiment y penser, trop abasourdi par la question.

« Alors arrête de réfléchir et fais-le ! » m'intima-t-elle en plantant à nouveau son regard dans le mien dans une invitation explicite.

« Le problème miss Beckett, est que si je commence, je ne suis pas certain d'être capable de m'arrêter » déclarai-je en une mise en garde évidente à ne pas commencer quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait mener à son terme.

« Il ne me semble pas te l'avoir demandé » rétorqua-t-elle en posant sa main sur ma cuisse qu'elle pressa tendrement avant d'y dessiner des arabesques.

« Dans ce cas… » grondai-je en me penchant vers elle en plantant mon regard dans le sien, guettant le moindre signe de rejet.

Je souris en la voyant s'humecter les lèvres comme si elle anticipait déjà ce futur baiser, et je pris d'autant plus mon temps que je la sentis impatiente. Mon sourire s'accentua en la voyant froncer les sourcils, et avant que j'aie le temps de réagir, elle m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise et me tira vers elle. Nos lèvres se heurtèrent violemment, mais elle n'y prêta pas garde, emprisonnant mes lèvres entre les siennes. Ravi de la tournure de cette soirée, je la laissai mener la dance, souriant alors que sa langue quémandait l'accès à ma bouche. Joueur, je gardai les lèvres scellées, et elle gronda de frustration juste avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure. Surpris par la légère douleur, j'ouvris les yeux en grand et entrouvris enfin les lèvres. N'attendant que ma reddition, sa langue s'infiltra dans les profondeurs de ma bouche, et s'y déplaça comme la maîtresse des lieux. Sa langue, agile et douce entraîna la mienne dans une dance lascive et sensuelle qui me tira un soupir de plaisir qu'elle avala avant de me le restituer, légèrement plus sonore et passionné alors que notre étreinte s'approfondissait.

Incapable de rester passif plus longtemps, mon corps bouillonnant littéralement alors que le sien se pressait toujours plus fermement contre moi, je posai mes mains sur ses hanches, et dans un mouvement fluide et assuré, je la poussai doucement jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions allongés sur mon divan. Son corps fin et souple sous le mien, je me redressai sur les avant-bras, mettant un terme à notre baiser, lui tirant un grognement de mécontentement, et me contentai de l'observer rêveusement. Ses joues rosies par le plaisir et ses lèvres gonflées et rouges comme un fruit bien mûr firent rugir mon sang dans mes veines, et je me passai une langue gourmande sur les lèvres, songeant déjà à toutes les caresses et les baisers que je rêvais de lui prodiguer, que j'avais rêvé de lui donner depuis l'instant où sa voix basse et sexy avait raisonnée à mes oreilles.

Sans m'en rendre réellement compte, j'exhalai un long soupir de satisfaction euphorique, et poursuivis mon examen de ma sublime muse qui se mit à se trémousser sous moi, révélant sa gêne d'être ainsi observée, mais également son impatience. Et à nouveau, elle reprit les choses en main. Habilement, elle passa sa jambe droite autour de ma taille, s'y accrocha fermement, et d'un mouvement expert, qui amena son bassin tout contre le mien, me faisant fermer les yeux sous la vague de plaisir électrique qui me traversa, nous renversa pour se trouver au-dessus de moi. Un sourire rayonnant et triomphant sur les lèvres, elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur mon torse comme pour assurer son équilibre, et d'un mouvement gracieux de la tête, rejeta ses longs cheveux dans son dos.

« Castle… Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir dit que le fait de m'observer comme ça était flippant… » gronda-t-elle en plissant le nez dans une mimique adorable qui me fit sourire.

« En effet, tu as déjà dû me le dire une fois ou deux… » reconnus-je en haussant les épaules avec insouciance avant de reprendre en la dévorant du regard « Mais si tu n'étais pas si belle, je n'aurais pas envie de passer mes journées à ne rien faire d'autre que t'admirer »

« Donc si j'étais laide, tu ne poserais pas les yeux sur moi ? » s'enquit-elle en plissant les yeux en une petite moue contrariée qui n'augurait rien de bon pour moi.

« Ça ne changerait absolument rien » lui assurai-je avec conviction et poursuivis en avisant son expression sceptique « Tu n'es pas juste une belle femme Kate. Pas juste un corps à damné un saint. Tu es avant tout la femme la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. Tu possèdes une telle richesse intérieure que n'importe quel homme se sent humble devant toi »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? » s'enquit-elle en secouant la tête comme pour rejeter mes compliments.

« Non Kate. Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que j'ai rencontré, et je me sens l'homme le plus chanceux de t'avoir dans ma vie » lui assurai-je en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

« C'est amusant, parce que de mon point de vue, c'est moi qui ai de la chance de t'avoir dans la mienne » rétorqua-t-elle en penchant la tête pour accentuer le contact de ma main sur son visage.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres et doucement, j'attirai son visage à moi jusqu'à ce que nos nez se frôlent. Un sourire rieur et éblouissant éclaira son visage, et joueuse, elle frotta son nez contre le mien, me faisant déglutir. Puis soudain, son visage redevint sérieux, et elle plongea son regard dans le mien. Et ce que j'y lus me coupa le souffle. Je m'apprêtai à dire quelque chose, même si j'ignorais quoi exactement lorsque ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. En fait, c'est tout son corps qui s'écrasa contre moi. La passion succéda à la douceur, et nos mains se mirent en mouvement dans un synchronisme parfait. Nos bouches soudées l'une à l'autre, nous aspirions les gémissements qui s'échappaient de plus en plus régulièrement de nos poitrines, et des tremblements me secouèrent, se répercutant en Kate qui frissonna puissamment en se pressant un peu plus sur moi alors que j'aurais juré cela impossible la minute précédente.

J'avais les poumons en feu, et je commençais à voir des étoiles derrière mes paupières, et pourtant, je me refusai à quitter la douceur de ses baisers. Ses lèvres sur les miennes m'étaient devenues encore plus vitales que l'air que je respirais, et je refusais de m'en priver ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un court instant. Et elle sembla visiblement du même avis que moi alors que ses mains s'accrochaient à mes cheveux, empêchant mon visage de s'éloigner du sien alors qu'elle m'embrassait avec toujours plus de passion. Comme mue par leur propre volonté, mes mains descendirent en des caresses appuyées dans son dos jusqu'à sa chute de reins, et se faufilèrent sous son haut. Un long frisson la secoua lorsque mes mains se posèrent sur sa peau satinée, et je gémis dans sa bouche en réponse. Lentement, je redessinai les contours de son dos, soupirant de plaisir au contact du velouté de sa peau. Elle s'arqua sur moi, gémissant sous mon touché délicat, et je pris ça pour une invitation à me montrer plus audacieux, ce que je m'empressai de faire, ne voulant surtout pas la décevoir.

Me décidant à quitter enfin ses lèvres, provoquant un grondement désapprobateur de sa part, je laissai ma bouche partir à l'assaut de la hampe de son cou délicat. Elle murmura son approbation en rejetant la tête en arrière, s'arquant un peu plus contre moi, et je répondis à sa délectable invitation en grignotant sa peau, m'enivrant de son odeur envoûtante. Dans un soupir de plaisir, elle glissa une de ses mains sur ma nuque alors que la seconde s'aventurait sur mon torse, caressant mes abdominaux qui se contractèrent sous ses savantes caresses, et ses lèvres s'égarèrent à leur tour dans mon cou, me rendant mes doux effleurements. Grisé de plaisir, l'esprit égaré dans une brume de désir, je laissai mes sens me guider, et remontai mes mains dans son dos, entraînant ses vêtements dans la manœuvre, impatient soudain de la découvrir dans sa semi nudité. Dans un synchronisme confondant, elle entreprit au même moment de défaire, dans une lenteur affolante, les boutons de ma chemise, et je souris, ravi de constater que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

Cessant mes baisers dans son cou, j'attrapai plus fermement les rebords de son vêtement devenu de trop et plongeant mon regard dans le sien, j'attendis patiemment qu'elle me donne l'autorisation de le lui ôter. Quoi qu'il se passe ce soir, je voulais qu'elle n'ait aucuns regrets, même si je devais mourir de frustration. Mais elle se contenta de me sourire et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se redresser légèrement pour lever les bras. Remontant le pull, j'observai avec fascination sa peau se dévoiler à mon regard affamé, et je me mordis la lèvre alors que la dentelle de son soutien-gorge m'apparaissait, me promettant mille et un délice. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à faire disparaître l'intrus, un hurlement à glacer le sang retentit dans tout l'appartement, nous stoppant net dans notre élan. Relâchant Kate en la sentant se redresser vivement, comme prise en faute, je pris de profondes inspirations pour tenter de comprendre d'où pouvait venir ce hurlement surgit des profondeurs de l'Enfer.

« Eva… » murmura Kate en passant une main fébrile dans sa longue chevelure.

Et je me rappelai que ma présence ici n'avait pas d'autres raisons d'être que celle de veiller sur cette adolescente, et un puissant sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit en réalisant que j'avais totalement occulté sa présence, trop obnubilé par la tournure inattendue et pour le moins inespérée de ma relation avec ma muse. Soucieux, je reportai mon attention sur Kate, toujours assise sur mes hanches qui tentait elle aussi de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se mordillait la lèvre tout en fronçant les sourcils, et une sourde angoisse naquit en moi à l'idée qu'elle puisse regretter ce qui venait de se passer et décider de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Je me crispai à cette pensée, et elle rouvrit les yeux, posant son regard encore lourd de désir sur moi.

« Je dois y aller… » soupira-t-elle alors qu'un autre cri tout aussi angoissant retentissait, nous faisant sursauter.

« Kate, je… » commençai-je en fronçant les sourcils, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais surtout pas que les choses en reste là.

« Chut… »souffla-t-elle en posant le bout de ses doigts sur mes lèvres en une douce caresse « Je vais voir Eva, et quand je reviendrais, nous poursuivrons ce que nous avons commencé, je ne fais pas marche arrière Rick, mais Eva est sous notre responsabilité » déclara-t-elle avant de m'embrasser sensuellement.

« Ok. Appelles-moi en cas de besoin… » souris-je lorsqu'elle mit fin à notre baiser.

Elle approuva d'un léger hochement de tête avant de se lever d'un mouvement gracieux et de se diriger vers la chambre d'Eva. Lorsqu'elle disparut de mon champ de vision, je me laissai retomber sur les coussins du sofa, un large sourire étirant mes lèvres.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir la compagnie! **

**Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre vous ait plu, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant! **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience, qu'ils soient positifs ou pas (j'accepte tous les commentaires, à condition qu'ils soient respectueux et argumentés!) **

**Bonne lecture à vous ! **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 13 : **

**POV d'Eva :**

J'ignorais où je me trouvais, ni comment j'y étais arrivée, mais il y faisait sombre. Terriblement, implacablement sombre. Où que mon regard se porte, je ne voyais rien d'autre que cette obscurité oppressante, angoissante. Et le pire, c'était cette sournoise sensation que le noir était vivant, rampant autour de moi, m'encerclant pour mieux m'emprisonner. Paniquée, le cœur battant la chamade, je constatai avec effroi que peu à peu je cessais de distinguer le bas de mon corps, comme si cette entité néfaste prenait possession de mon corps, m'étreignant de ses griffes acérées pour mieux me posséder. Et j'avais beau hurler, me débattre, rien n'y faisait. Les ténèbres gagnaient le combat, et bien vite, je me sentis engloutie toute entière sous cette étreinte glacée, me faisant hurler de plus belle. Je sentis le froid s'insinuer en moi, chassant toute chaleur, et une pellicule glacée me recouvrit, me faisant crier et gémir de peur.

Me débattant, je cherchai un moyen de fuir, mais une petite voix dans ma tête me souffla qu'il n'y en avait pas, que je devais me résigner à mon sort, que me débattre et fuir mon destin ne ferait que me faire plus de mal que de bien. Le corps secoué de spasme, je fermai les yeux et tentai de me raccrocher à des souvenirs heureux, mais ceux-ci m'échappaient comme du sable entre mes doigts. Palpables mais insaisissables. Mais alors que le noir me recouvrait entièrement, étouffant mes hurlements qui s'étranglèrent dans ma gorge, me faisant haleter, il disparut, remplacé par une explosion de couleur fluorescente. Des bulles de couleurs m'encerclèrent, comme pour me protéger, et la chaleur revint, chassant le froid. Rouvrant les yeux, je réalisai alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Un horrible cauchemar, et que j'étais en sécurité, dans ma chambre. Non, pas ma chambre réalisai-je alors que mon regard se posa sur des meubles en bois que je ne connaissais pas.

Ma chambre était plus simple. Un lit et une armoire. Père disait que c'était pour mieux fuir si les ennemis de notre cause nous retrouvaient. Pour avoir dû fuir plusieurs fois à travers tout le pays, je savais qu'il disait vrai. Mais cette chambre, bien qu'inconnue avait quelque chose de familier. Une impression quasi imperceptible, mais qui était bien là, et à laquelle je m'accrochai comme au plus précieux des trésors. Laissant ce sentiment de quiétude qui m'envahissait dans cet endroit inconnu m'envahir, je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller moelleux, et le regard perdu sur les poutres du plafond, je calmai doucement le rythme de ma respiration, chassant les dernières bribes de mon mauvais rêve. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ces rêves, mais habituellement, Mère arrivait rapidement et me calmait en me chuchotant que tout allait bien, que j'étais en sécurité avec Père et elle. Et progressivement, ses paroles me replongeaient dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Mais elle n'était pas là. A sa place, une très belle femme pénétra dans la chambre, me faisant me tendre, même si je savais que je n'étais pas assez forte pour m'enfuir. Méfiante, je la dévisageai, et je reconnus en elle la femme de l'hôpital. Et je me détendis sans savoir pourquoi. Je ne me sentais pas menacée par sa présence, bien au contraire. Déjà à l'hôpital sa présence avait suffi à me tranquilliser, et cette confiance instinctive que je ressentais pour elle était assez déstabilisante. Et je compris à quel point elle était dangereuse pour moi, parce qu'elle avait cette étrange capacité à endormir ma méfiance. A son contact, je risquais de me relâcher, de baisser ma garde, et ainsi de mettre en péril notre mission. Père ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Je devais rester vigilante et ne pas me laisser aller. A nouveau tendue, je lui lançai un regard hostile, espérant la décourager et la faire fuir, me laissant seule avec mes pensées.

Si seulement je pouvais trouver un téléphone, prévenir Père et lui demander de venir me chercher. Mais je ne le pouvais pas, pas encore, pas alors que je savais qu'elle me surveillait, et qu'elle ne me laisserait pas appeler Père. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me le dise ou qu'elle me montre sa plaque pour savoir qu'elle était flic. Père m'avait enseigné comment les repérer et les éviter. Mais ma blessure m'avait affaiblie, et je n'avais pas pu échapper à cet homme qui m'avait conduite à l'hôpital et empêcher de rejoindre Père et Mère. Il m'avait sans l'ombre d'un doute sauvée la vie, mais je lui en voulais énormément de s'être mis en travers de ma route. Son intervention allait tout compromettre, surtout alors que je sentais que Père allait bientôt faire son choix et désigner celui qui marcherait à mes côtés pour réaliser la Prophétie. Non, je ne devais pas me laisser aller à ses côtés. Elle était l'ennemi, l'obstacle sur ma route et je devais trouver un moyen de m'en débarrasser.

Si seulement je pouvais réussir à contacter Père, lui saurait quoi faire. Il me guiderait comme il l'avait toujours fait. Sentant le regard de la femme sur moi, je reportai mon regard sur elle, et constatai qu'elle me fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle paraissait inquiète, mais je pris ça pour une tentative supplémentaire de m'amadouer, et détournai à nouveau la tête. Il n'était pas question que je me laisse piéger aussi grossièrement. Père m'avait mieux entraînée à faire face au monde extérieur et aux nombreuses tentations qui l'habitaient. J'avais souvent trouvé qu'il était particulièrement sévère avec moi, mais tout était devenu limpide lorsqu'il m'avait expliqué qui j'étais et quelle était ma destinée. A cet instant, j'avais senti la honte m'envahir. Comment pouvais-je geindre et me lamenter sur mon sort alors que j'avais une mission d'une telle importance à accomplir ? Finalement, Père avait plutôt été clément au vue de mon comportement.

Il savait que ce rôle n'était pas facile à endosser pour une enfant de mon âge, et il avait tout fait pour m'y préparer. Alors je n'allais pas réduire à néant tous ses efforts pour une affection inexplicable et mal placée. Décidant d'ignorer la présence de cette femme, espérant qu'elle finirait par quitter ma chambre, je fermai les yeux et fis le vide dans ma tête. Je venais de me réveiller, et pourtant, je me sentais encore très fatiguée. Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant au regard de ce qu'il m'était arrivé. J'avais été poignardée. A cette pensée, je revivais toute la scène, et ce même sentiment de peur panique m'envahit, et je poussai un long cri de pure terreur sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Presqu'immédiatement, je sentis une présence chaleureuse et apaisante m'entourer, et une délicieuse odeur florale et fruitée m'encercla, m'apaisant instantanément.

Le corps secoué de tremblements, je frissonnai violemment contre elle, et son étreinte se resserra autour de moi alors que sa douce voix s'élevait, résonnant à mon oreille comme une mélodie céleste, et peu à peu je me laissai bercer par ses douces intonations et par la caresse de sa main dans mes cheveux. Lasse de lutter sans cesse, je me laissai sombrer dans l'inconscience. Et alors que le sommeil m'emportait, je me sentis plonger dans un nouveau rêve. Je tentai de fuir l'inconscience, mais je me sentis happer malgré moi dans les limbes chimériques et me préparai à faire face à une nouvelle vague cauchemardesque. Mais au lieu de ça, ce furent des images éclatantes de couleurs et de quiétude qui m'assaillirent. Surprise, je les laissai prendre possession de mon esprit, me laissant guider par la flamme du bonheur qui inonda mon âme. J'ignorais d'où me parvenait ces images, ni même s'il s'agissait de souvenirs, mais je m'en nourrissais l'âme comme s'il s'agissait de la plus délicieuse des nourritures.

Et aux images se joignirent des voix. Des vois si mélodieuses et vibrantes de joie de vivre que j'eus l'impression d'entendre le chant des anges. Une voix en particulier me fit réagir, et instinctivement, je me focalisai sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit la seule que j'entende.

_« Chut ma chérie, tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ne pleure plus, maman est là mon bébé, rendors-toi, je veille sur tes rêves…_ » me chuchota-t-elle tendrement.

Instinctivement, je me blottis un peu plus contre le corps de cette femme qui me berçait de paroles similaires à celles de mon rêve, et leurs deux voix se mêlèrent dans ma tête, chassant les ténèbres et m'invitant dans un sommeil paisible et peuplés de rêves merveilleux. Des rêves emplis de rires et de tendresse, des rêves où j'étais entourée d'une vraie famille. Des rêves où j'avais toute une ribambelle de frères et de sœurs. Mais alors que je savourais ces rêves, souhaitant qu'ils ne soient pas que douce illusion, les images s'assombrir comme un ciel orageux, et les belles couleurs firent place à une grisaille terne, d'une tristesse déprimante, et je me remis à trembler alors que de nouvelles images terrifiantes, plus angoissantes que les premières reprirent leurs droits dans ma tête. Et je me mis à hurler de peur et de souffrance alors que cette famille que j'avais voulu mienne disparaissait sous mes yeux, engloutie par les flammes, et que des flashs de Père et Mère me regardant avec un mélange de déception et de réprobation me frappèrent, me faisant trembler de plus belle.

Ma paix intérieure s'envola, et je me remis à geindre. Malgré ma semi conscience, j'avais conscience que je me débattais, comme pour chasser ces horribles visions qui semblaient gravées au fer rouge sur mes paupières. Mais à nouveau, la présence chaleureuse et réconfortante de cette femme m'entoura, et elle chassa les fantômes de mes cauchemars, me laissant faible et apeurée. Tremblante, je sombrai enfin dans un sommeil lourd, dénué de rêves. La dernière chose que j'emportai avec moi, fut la voix de Père.

« _N'oublies pas qui tu es Eva. N'oublies pas quel est ton rôle. N'oublies pas ce qu'il adviendra si tu échoue. N'oublies pas…_ »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV de Père :**

Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, je me levai alors même que la nuit recouvrait encore de son manteau étoilé la ville la plus impie du pays. Je me devais de retrouver Eva avant qu'elle ne tombe entre les mains des autorités qui s'empresseraient de se lancer à la recherche de sa famille. Et cela ne devait pas se produire. Jamais. La peur que j'avais inoculée dans son esprit concernant le devenir de sa famille était à la base même de son conditionnement, et si jamais elle réalisait que je n'avais jamais eu aucun pouvoir sur ceux qu'elle aimait, elle allait très vite se défaire de l'emprise que j'exerçais sur elle, et elle serait perdue à jamais. Parce qu'une fois que la barrière qui lui interdisait l'accès à ses souvenirs disparaîtrait, Eva disparaîtra, et Beckie serait de retour, et cette fois, je ne pourrais plus rien y faire. J'avais tant tiré sur la corde, la conditionnant à son maximum, que si cette fois encore elle échappait à mon contrôle, je devrais tout reprendre à zéro.

Et cette simple idée me remplit d'une rage indescriptible. J'étais si proche du but qu'il n'était pas question que je renonce à mon Eva maintenant. Elle était parfaite, l'aboutissement absolu de longues années de préparation et de désillusions. Eva était celle que j'avais si longtemps cherchée, et je refusais de la perdre alors que le conditionnement de son compagnon allait commencer. Plus déterminé que jamais et persuadé que Dieu ne m'abandonnerait pas aussi près de la concrétisation, et que comme toujours Il saurait me montrer la voie à suivre et me permettre de retrouver Eva et de ramener la brebis égarée à la bergerie. Ensuite, je m'assurerais qu'elle était toujours déterminée à poursuivre sa destinée et j'irais chercher celui que j'avais choisi pour devenir Adam.

« Abraham ? » m'appela la voix emplie de respect de Sara.

« Oui femme ? » m'enquis-je en me tournant vers elle en finissant d'enfiler ma veste.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » m'interrogea-t-elle en gardant la tête baissée dans une attitude de soumission propre à son statut.

Sara était la compagne idéale. Dès le départ, elle avait témoigné d'un caractère docile et malléable. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle était d'une piété inaltérable. La convaincre qu'ensemble, nous pourrions purifier l'espèce humaine en sélectionnant les plus pures de nos enfants afin qu'ils servent d'exemple aux autres et les conduisent sur les chemins de la rédemption avait été un véritable jeu d'enfants. Et Sara s'était révélée la compagne idéale dans la tâche que Dieu m'avait impartie. Grâce à ses connaissances médicales, elle m'avait permis de gagner un temps précieux dans le conditionnement. Et lorsqu'un sujet ne convenait pas, elle était celle qui lui permettait de s'éteindre paisiblement à l'aide d'une piqure. J'avais craint qu'elle ne se sente coupable de commettre des actes qui paraîtraient contre nature à certains, mais qui s'avéraient cruciaux et inévitables pour notre cause, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Elle était sereine concernant cet aspect de la tâche qui lui incombait. Accomplir ce geste n'était à ses yeux que le moyen de satisfaire aux exigences divines, et pour y parvenir elle ne reculait devant rien. Je ne pouvais donc que me réjouir de l'avoir à mes côtés en ces heures sombres.

« Rends-toi au parc et continue à prêcher notre message, comme d'habitude. Nous ne devons pas laisser la disparition d'Eva nous faire perdre nos disciples. Moi je vais la chercher. » déclarai-je d'un ton ferme.

Elle inclina doucement la tête et m'emboîta le pas alors que je quittai notre chambre. C'était à moi d'aller chercher Eva. Sara ne rechignait pas à se salir les mains, mais elle ne serait pas de taille confrontée aux habitants de la rue. Cette sous-culture était souvent méprisée par les hommes qui la mettaient au banc de la société. Les gens de la rue n'obéissaient pas aux lois d'une société qui n'usait pas de ces mêmes lois pour les protéger, et avaient leurs propres lois et leurs propres façons de faire justice. Ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Comme le stipulait la Bible, c'était œil pour œil et dent pour dent. Alors j'allais suivre le même chemin que celui qu'Eva avait emprunté, et je découvrirais ce qu'il s'était passé. Et qui que soit celui qui avait entravé la mission sacrée d'Eva, il maudirait le jour de sa naissance, parce que je n'aurais aucune pitié pour lui. Dans un silence religieux, Sara et moi sortîmes de la maison et nous dirigeâmes vers le parc comme nous le faisions tous les matins.

Mais ce matin était différent des autres. Ce matin, Eva et sa bonne humeur contagieuse n'était pas avec nous. J'avais été surpris qu'après son conditionnement, cet aspect de sa personnalité n'ait pas disparu. Mais Eva nous avait attiré par sa personnalité rayonnante, par cette aura de bonheur et de chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle, et elle était toujours aussi rayonnante. Ce qui était parfait, parce que les gens lui faisaient naturellement confiance, lui donnant le bon Dieu sans confessions. Oui, j'étais persuadé que Dieu l'avait placée sur notre chemin pour nous récompenser de notre loyauté. Elle était la réponse à nos prières, et je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde devoir trouver une nouvelle Elue. Après quelques recommandations de base, je quittai Sara et empruntai le même chemin que celui qu'Eva avait pris la dernière fois que nous l'avions vue. Je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde qu'elle ait pu choisir un autre itinéraire que celui que j'avais programmé pour elle.

Elle était trop obéissante pour cela, ce qui allait considérablement me faciliter la tâche. J'essayais toujours de lui choisir les itinéraires qui présentaient le moins de risques, même si je savais qu'elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une mauvaise rencontre. Avant de la lâcher dans la nature, je lui avais bien expliqué qu'elle ne devait pas s'approcher de la police, et que si elle en apercevait, elle devait immédiatement revenir à la maison. Je lui avais également enseigné à rester à distance des hommes, ne connaissant que trop bien les pensées impures qui traversaient la tête de ces êtres immondes à la vue d'une créature aussi attrayante que mon Eva. Sa beauté n'avait d'égal que sa douceur, et je me refusais à ce que l'un de ces animaux ne lui vole son innocence. L'idée que l'un d'eux ait pu poser ses sales pattes sur elle me fit serrer les poings de rage, et j'accélérai inconsciemment le pas, pressé de la retrouver et de la ramener en sécurité à la maison.

Chaque fois que je croisais des sans domiciles fixes, je leur demandais s'ils n'avaient pas aperçus Eva. Tous la connaissaient et beaucoup l'appréciaient, mais leur réponse était toujours la même. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis le jour de sa disparition. Sentant mon inquiétude s'accroître, je poursuivis ma route lorsqu'une jeune fille attira mon attention. Elle se tenait de l'autre côté de la ruelle insalubre et malodorante dans laquelle je venais de m'engager, et me fixait intensément comme si elle cherchait à me dire quelque chose. Une vague d'espoir s'abattit sur moi, et je m'empressai de parcourir la distance qui nous séparait, certain qu'elle savait ce qu'il était arrivé à Eva, ou du moins qu'elle pourrait m'orienter dans la bonne direction. A mon approche, elle se recula précipitamment, jetant un regard apeuré par-dessus son épaule, et je compris qu'au moindre geste brusque, elle détalerait comme un lapin.

La scrutant avec intensité, je constatai qu'elle ne devait guère avoir plus de 15 ans, même si elle en paraissait dix de plus. Dieu seul savait ce qu'elle avait dû endurer au cours de sa courte existence, et encore une fois, je constatai à quel point ma mission était primordiale. Ce n'était qu'en purifiant l'humanité que je pourrais empêcher que des jeunes filles comme celle qui me faisait face ne perde trop tôt leur innocence.

« Bonjour » la saluai-je en adoptant un ton calme et apaisant « je cherche ma fille, elle a disparue il y a deux jours »

« Elle est gentille. Elle me fait toujours partager son repas lorsque nous nous voyons » marmonna-t-elle en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle en un geste inconscient de protection.

Je ne m'étonnai pas qu'elle sache qui était ma fille. Eva et moi avions souvent été vus ensemble pour que tout le monde sache qu'elle était sous notre protection, ce qui avait parfaitement fonctionné, mais un élément était venu perturber cette machine bien huilée, et je devais découvrir son origine pour rétablir l'ordre des choses.

« Oui, c'est bien le genre d'Eva d'agir ainsi » approuvai-je sans forcer ses confidences, ne voulant pas la braquer.

« Je l'ai vu i jours, deux rues plus loin. Elle parlait avec des jeunes de son âge, mais il les a fait fuir » continua-t-elle en lançant un nouveau regard terrifié derrière elle comme si elle s'attendait à voir le Diable en personne surgir.

« Qui les a fait fuir ? » demandai-je en dissimulant mon impatience.

« Snake. Je l'ai vu observer Eva quelques fois. Je lui ai dit de rester loin de lui, qu'il était dangereux, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de l'éviter. » soupira-t-elle en secouant tristement la tête.

« Que lui a-t-il fait ? » grondai-je en craignant la réponse.

« Il a essayé de l'embrasser, mais Eva ne s'est pas laissée faire. Elle l'a repoussé ce qui l'a mis en colère, et il l'a frappée » m'apprit-elle en secouant farouchement la tête.

« Et ensuite ? » insistai-je en tentant de canaliser la haine que je sentais naître en moi à l'idée de ce que ce déchet de l'humanité avait osé faire à mon Ange.

« Eva s'est relevée, et Snake a encore essayer de l'embrasser, mais elle l'a évité une nouvelle fois. J'étais cachée derrière une poubelle et je l'ai vu sortir un couteau et il… » poursuivit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Eva ? » la pressai-je en l'imaginant déjà agoniser dans un caniveau.

« Il l'a poignardée et elle s'est enfuit. Snake lui a couru après mais j'ignore s'il a réussi à la rattraper » soupira-t-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

Fermant les yeux, je pris de profondes inspirations afin de recouvrer mon calme. Ce n'était pas en perdant mon sang-froid et en fonçant tête baissée que j'allais pouvoir venir en aide à Eva. Je devais agir avec modération et surtout ne rien faire d'irréfléchi. Eva avait besoin que je reste maître de la situation si je voulais pouvoir la retrouver et la soigner de la blessure que ce suppôt de Satan lui avait infligée.

« Où puis-je trouver ce Snake ? » finis-je par demander, ma paix intérieure plus ou moins restaurée.

« Il traîne souvent sous le pont de Brooklyn. Il squatte un local désaffecté. C'est là qu'il emmène les pauvres filles à qui il propose sa… protection… » m'apprit-elle en grimaçant de dégoût.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui loge dans cet endroit ? » voulus-je savoir en n'imaginant que trop bien ce qu'il advenait des pauvres filles qui tombaient entre les mains de cet odieux personnage.

« Non, il s'agit de son domaine réservé, et personne n'est assez fou pour se risquer à l'en déloger, à moins d'être suicidaire » m'assura-t-elle avant de commencer à reculer.

« Merci pour ton aide » lançai-je avant de sortir un billet de 100 dollars de ma poche que je lui tendis.

Cet argent avait autant pour objectif de la remercier que d'acheter son silence, ce qu'elle sembla parfaitement comprendre. Attrapant agilement le billet, elle le glissa dans la poche de son jean crasseux et après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard, se fondit dans les ombres de la ruelle. En quelques secondes, je ne perçus plus sa présence. De toute façon, même si elle avait encore été là, je n'en aurais rien su tant ces gosses des rues étaient devenus imbattables pour se fondre dans le décor. La rue était leur domaine, et personne ne les voyaient s'ils n'avaient pas décidés de se montrer. En ce qui me concernait, j'estimais avoir beaucoup à apprendre de ces gens, notamment en ce qui concernait leur habileté prodigieuse à échapper à la police. Je les observais donc afin d'en retirer le maximum d'enseignement, et grâce à cela, nous avions toujours réussi à maintenir les forces de l'ordre aussi loin de nous que possible.

Mais voilà que ce Snake allait tout compromettre. M'assurant que personne ne faisait attention à moi, je m'empressai de rejoindre l'East River et son célèbre pont. Je décidai de m'y rendre à pied, habitude que j'avais prise pour empêcher la police de suivre mes déplacements et me reprendre Eva. Cela me fit perdre un temps précieux, mais je ne voulais pas courir le risque d'être repéré, que ce soit par les flics de la ville ou par ce fameux Snake. Et puis personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Il me fallut plus d'une heure pour rallier le pont de Brooklyn, et je m'arrêtai quelques secondes pour admirer la vue sur Manhattan. Les hommes étaient à l'origine de nombreuses catastrophes, mais certaines créations humaines relevaient du divin, je devais le reconnaître. Et ce pont fait de pierre et de fer était un miracle à lui seul qui ne pouvait qu'avoir reçu la bénédiction de notre tout puissant.

Me rappelant le but de ma venue en ces lieux, je me détournai de ce merveilleux spectacle et fis face à l'horreur absolue. Comment une telle splendeur pouvait-elle côtoyer ce qui se faisait de plus méprisable sur cette Terre ? Voilà un endroit que je me ferais un plaisir de détruire dans les flammes de l'Enfer. Dissimulant à peine mon écœurement devant cet amas humain de saleté, je me mis à la recherche du local dont m'avait parlé cette jeune âme égarée. Je me faufilai entre les cartons éventrés servant d'abris de fortune, et les caddies qui contenaient toute la vie de ces personnes. Ici et là, la chaleur de feu de joie allumés dans des bidons me parvenait, mais je m'en éloignai, ne voulant pas me faire remarquer par les différents groupes qui s'agglutinaient autour comme des abeilles attirées par du miel. Je m'enfonçai de plus en plus dans ce monde souterrain jusqu'à atteindre les entrailles du pont, et je compris ce qu'était ce fameux local.

Avant que les bas-fonds du pont de Brooklyn ne deviennent le lieu de résidence de la grande majorité de la population nomade de cette ville, ces locaux servaient de réserve aux techniciens chargés de l'entretien du géant de fer. Et visiblement, certains de ces locaux avaient été pris d'assauts par cette civilisation parallèle, et les autres ne tarderaient pas à subir le même sort. Scrutant les murs de béton qui soutenaient les immenses poutres de métal, je cherchais la porte derrière laquelle pouvait se trouver l'antre du Démon. J'éliminai d'office les portes ouvertes sur des pièces grouillantes de monde, ainsi que celles qui se trouvaient le plus proches de celles-ci. L'adolescente m'avait affirmé que Snake n'aimait pas se mêler à la foule et qu'il préférait conserver ses distances, comme le ferait un Roi avec ses sujets. Avançant lentement, je cherchai le local qui pouvait convenir lorsqu'un serpent immense superbement reproduit sur tout un mur attira mon attention.

Prenant ça pour le signe que j'étais proche du but, je m'avançai vers ce mur, remarquant que cet endroit, pourtant le plus enfoui sous le pont, et donc le plus protégé, était totalement désert, à croire que ces gens fuyaient l'endroit comme si ce dernier recelait un danger mortel. Fixant le mur, je découvris à chaque pas les détails de ce serpent, symbole de la corruption et du Mal su Terre, et constatai qu'il s'agissait d'un immense Anaconda, le pire des prédateurs reptiliens. Le choix de ce dangereux prédateur était particulièrement symbolique, et l'occupant de ces lieux s'était voué à sa propre perte. A l'inverse, j'avais choisi de vouer ma vie à Dieu, canalisant mes passions et les tournant toutes vers la mission que Notre Sauveur m'avait confiée, et qui me permettait de les canaliser pour métamorphoser le potentiel destructeur et violent que chaque être humain possédait en lui en force positive et de progrès, me rapprochant ainsi de notre Créateur.

Le corps de l'Anaconda s'enroulait sur lui-même de sorte qu'il paraisse se mordre sa propre queue, et je réalisai qu'une porte se devinait là où sa gueule et sa queue se réunissaient. Souriant, je sus que j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais. Prudemment, je m'avançai jusqu'à la porte que je poussai, et souris lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit sans émettre le moindre son, ce qui me prouvait plus que jamais que Dieu était à mes côtés et veillait à ce que rien ne vienne entraver ma route. Refermant scrupuleusement la porte derrière moi, je scrutai les lieux, et constatai que l'endroit était plutôt confortable. Il y faisait chaud, et une lumière tamisée éclairait la pièce. Un grand matelas occupait une bonne partie de l'endroit, et mon sourire s'accentua en découvrant un homme nu ronflant allègrement sur ce dernier. Ne me préoccupant pas de lui, je me concentrai sur la forme allongée à ses côtés. Ou du moins, recroquevillée sur un rebord du matelas, et dont je ne pouvais deviner que la forme.

Silencieusement, je m'approchai de celle-ci, le cœur battant à l'idée de découvrir Eva. Ma colère refit surface en imaginant ce que ce monstre lui avait fait subir. Lentement, délicatement, je retirai le drap qui recouvrait le petit corps, et mon cœur fit une embardée en découvrant une masse poisseuse de longs cheveux bruns comme ceux d'Eva. Ma main se crispa sur le drap à la propreté douteuse, et je tirai plus fort sur le drap, dévoilant à mon regard le visage de cette jeune fille. Soulagé, je constatai que bien que la ressemblance soit frappante, il ne s'agissait pas de mon Ange. Posant ma main sur sa bouche, je l'éveillai et lui fit silencieusement comprendre de se lever et de partir. Hochant frénétiquement de la tête, elle s'empressa de m'obéir, se rhabillant avec des gestes saccadés témoignant du choc qu'elle avait subi et de la peur qu'elle éprouvait.

Une fois prête, elle m'interrogea du regard, évitant soigneusement de regarder en direction de son tortionnaire, et pour la seconde fois de la journée, je me délestai d'un billet de 100 dollars afin de permettre à cette pauvre fille de pouvoir souffler quelques jours avant de replonger tête la première dans l'Enfer qu'était sa vie. Elle s'empara du billet et déguerpit dès qu'elle comprit que je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, même si cela aurait sûrement mieux valut pour elle. Dès qu'elle fut partie, je tirai le verrou de la porte, souriant en constatant que l'arrogance de cet homme allait le conduire à sa perte. Il avait été tellement convaincu que personne n'oserait venir s'attaquer à lui qu'il s'était cru hors d'atteinte. Monumentale erreur dont j'allais tirer profit, et quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, je saurais exactement ce qu'il était advenu d'Eva.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tous le monde ! **

**Merci à tous pour votre soutien et votre patience, cela me touche énormément. **

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 14 : **

**POV de Rick :**

Les yeux perdus au plafond, je sentais mon cœur faire des bonds dans ma poitrine. J'exultais d'un bonheur insoupçonnable, et je n'attendais qu'une chose, le retour de ma muse. Elle n'était partie que depuis quelques minutes, mais déjà le poids de son absence se faisait ressentir, et j'étais impatient de retrouver la chaleur de ses bras, la douceur de ses baisers et la passion de son étreinte. Mon sourire s'accentua en songeant aux promesses que son regard m'avait faites alors qu'elle s'éloignait de moi, et un frisson d'anticipation me secoua alors que des images d'une puissance érotique incroyable se télescopaient dans mon cerveau en surchauffe. Et mon cerveau n'était pas le seul à encourir une combustion spontanée. Je devais me calmer avant le retour de Kate si je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prenne pour un pervers incapable de contrôler ses hormones en furie. En riant, me moquant de moi-même, je constatai que ce soir, j'avais réellement tout de l'adolescent sur le point de connaître le grand soir.

Et d'une certaine façon, c'était le cas. Je n'étais peut-être plus un adolescent inexpérimenté depuis longtemps, mais ce soir serait une première. Parce que je n'avais jamais éprouvé ce cocktail explosifs pour une femme, et je craignais que toutes ces années à attendre ce moment, à imaginer ce que ce serait que de lui faire l'amour, et surtout à refouler mes sentiments ne me fasse perdre le contrôle au moment clé, et que j'échoue à satisfaire ma partenaire. La sonnerie de mon IPhone me tira de mes pensées, et inquiet qu'il s'agisse d'Alexis, je m'en emparai avec empressement, priant pour qu'elle ne me demande pas de rentrer. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'une alerte m'informant que j'avais reçu un MP, et je sus qu'il s'agissait de _**BeckHeat**_. Me mordillant pensivement la lèvre, je me demandai si je devais lui expliquer la situation maintenant, ou attendre d'être tranquillement chez moi pour prendre le temps de vraiment discuter avec elle, et surtout trouver les mots pour ne pas la blesser inutilement.

Et une chose était sûre, je ne voulais définitivement pas que Kate me surprenne à discuter avec une autre et ne se méprenne sur mes intentions. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais qu'elle s'imagine qu'elle n'était qu'une distraction à mes yeux dont je me lasserais après l'avoir consommée. Non, pas question qu'une telle chose se produise, pas alors que nous touchions enfin au but. Secouant la tête, je décidai de lire le message de _**BeckHeat **_et de lui répondre malgré tout. Je lui devais bien ça après le soutien qu'elle m'avait apporté. Elle méritait mieux de ma part qu'un silence inexpliqué et de l'indifférence. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'imagine que je m'étais servi d'elle, et que nos discussions n'avaient été qu'un moyen de passer le temps faute de mieux. Elle comptait vraiment pour moi, et j'espérais qu'elle accepte que nous restions amis, même si maintenant je savais que les choses ne dépasseraient jamais ce stade entre nous. Patiemment, j'attendis que le message s'affiche, et soupirai face à la lenteur du réseau. Enfin le texte apparut.

**« Bonsoir Beau Parleur !**

**Comment s'est passée ta journée ?**

**Pas trop fatiguante ?**

**Moi après des débuts chaotiques, je vois enfin le bout du tunnel…**

**Mais comme je suis encore au travail, je préfère ne pas vendre la peau de l'ours….**

**Heureusement que je vais pouvoir compter sur toi pour me distraire !**

**Evidemment je vais devoir me surveiller pour ne pas sourire comme une idiote devant mon écran afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, mais je ne raterais notre discussion du soir pour rien au monde…**

**Alors s'il te plaît, dépêche-toi de te connecter que l'on discute un peu avant que je ne doive me concentrer de nouveau sur le travail qu'il me reste à accomplir…**

**Affectueusement, BH »**

Ma vieille amie la culpabilité m'assaillit de nouveau avec force en lisant ces quelques mots. Je savais à quel point il lui avait été difficile de se confier à moi, de me faire confiance ainsi, et le fait qu'elle m'avoue sans ambages ni faux semblants qu'elle attendait avec impatience nos discussions cybernétiques me donna l'impression d'être un monstre. Pourtant, je savais que mon choix ne pouvait pas être différent. J'éprouvais une profonde affection pour _**BeckHeat**_, mais elle n'était qu'une chimère comparée à Kate. Kate était bien réelle, tangible, et elle était enfin tout à moi, ou du moins, ne tarderait pas à l'être. Alors ma relation avec _**BeckHeat**_ faisait pâle figure à côté. Je ne voulais pas la blesser, mais je ne voulais pas non plus l'induire en erreur et la laisser se bercer d'illusions à notre sujet. Soigneusement, je choisis mes mots pour lui annoncer que je ne me connecterais pas ce soir, et que je me ferais pardonner le lendemain.

Une fois mon message envoyé, je déposai mon cellulaire sur la petite table du salon, et laissai mes pensées s'égarées vers Kate. Secouant la tête, alors qu'une nouvelle fois, mon cerveau me projetait des images explicites des activités auxquelles ma muse et moi nous livrerions d'ici quelques instants, je décidai de me lever pour m'aider à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps qui menaçait de me trahir. Il fallait impérativement que je sois en pleine possession de mes moyens lorsque ma sexy partenaire ferait son retour. Kate m'avait envoûté, c'était indéniable, mais il n'était pas question que je gâche tout en étant incapable de garder la maîtrise de mon corps. Une fois sur mes pieds, je m'avançai discrètement vers la chambre d'Eva, et souris en découvrant Kate qui berçait tendrement Eva, à croire qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. En quelques heures, elle avait réussi à gagner la confiance de cette adolescente blessée et farouche.

Ne voulant pas être indiscret et risquer qu'Eva ne m'aperçoive et ne fasse une seconde crise, je m'éloignai pour rejoindre le salon. Faisant disparaître les derniers vestiges de notre dîner, je gagnai la cuisine et entrepris de tout remettre en ordre. Une fois cela fait, je me trouvai à nouveau désœuvré, et m'appuyant sur le plan de travail, débarrassé de tout objet susceptible de m'agresser, je cherchai ce que je pourrais bien faire pour m'occuper lorsqu'une idée me traversa l'esprit, me faisant sourire largement. Vérifiant que Kate était toujours occupée à calmer Eva, je me dirigeai vers la porte de ce que je supposai être sa chambre. La main sur la poignée, j'hésitai à entrer dans la pièce, me demandant si Kate apprécierait que je pénètre son intimité sans son accord. La dernière chose que je voulais était de la mettre en colère alors que tout allait bien entre nous, et plus encore. Mais si je voulais mettre à exécution mon plan, je devais entrer dans sa chambre.

Et si jamais elle décidait de mettre fin à mes jours, j'avais une technique imparable pour lui faire oublier ses envies de meurtre. Un sourire étira mes lèvres en songeant à tout ce que je pouvais tenter à présent pour la calmer chaque fois que je l'énerverais un peu trop, et sans plus d'hésitation, je baissai la poignée, et ouvris doucement la porte. Je marquai une légère hésitation sur le seul de la pièce, lançant des regards curieux autour de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être un impie sur le point de fouler le sol d'un sanctuaire, ce qui d'une certaine façon était le cas. D'une démarche hésitante, je m'avançai au milieu de la pièce alors que l'odeur de Kate envahissait mes narines, m'envoûtant totalement. Fermant les yeux, je restai là un long moment, inspirant profondément la douce fragrance. Le sentiment d'avoir atteint la terre sacrée m'assaillit, et je me demandai ce que je ressentirais lorsque Kate serait mienne.

Je n'étais pas un de ces machos qui considérait les femmes comme des objets qu'ils pouvaient s'approprier à leur guise, mais Kate éveillait en moi un instinct primal qui mettait en avant mes pulsions possessives et surprotectrices. Je la voulais comme je n'avais jamais voulu personne d'autre, et je voulais que le monde entier, et la gente masculine en particulier, sache qu'elle était à moi. Qu'elle m'appartenait corps et âme tout comme j'étais tout à elle. Elle avait enchaîné mon cœur aussi sûrement que si elle avait utilisé des fers, et j'étais plus qu'heureux de ces liens qui m'attachaient à elle, m'empêchant de m'éloigner d'elle. J'étais dépendant et je m'en moquais. Au contraire, je ne rêvais que d'approfondir cette dépendance, de la rendre permanente et inaltérable. Je voulais passer ma vie à ses côtés, à satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs, à faire son bonheur comme elle faisait le mien.

Rouvrant les yeux, je parcourus la pièce, souriant en découvrant ce haut lieu de bien des fantasmes. Et j'étais ravi de constater que mes rêves étaient assez proches de la réalité. Cette chambre était apaisante et confortable. Décorée dans des tons très doux, sans pour autant être trop féminins. Du Kate Beckett tout craché. Mon regard s'attarda un instant sur l'immense lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce, et un long frisson me secoua alors que des images de Kate et moi enlacés dans une étreinte passionnée me traversèrent l'esprit. Secouant la tête pour me reconcentrer sur mon but premier, je gagnai sa salle de bain. Je savais que j'y trouverais tout ce dont j'avais besoin, me rappelant de ce qu'elle m'avait confié à propos de son rituel post enquête. Je la soupçonnais de ne pas m'avoir tout révélé, mais je comprenais qu'elle avait besoin de conserver son jardin secret. Pour le moment, tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, c'était qu'elle utilisait des bougies.

Et effectivement, trônant sur une étagère près de sa baignoire sur pied, se trouvait sa réserve de bougies. Me frottant les mains, je m'emparai de quelques-unes et retournai dans la chambre de Kate. Je dus faire plusieurs allers retours pour que je sois satisfait du résultat. Si j'avais eu le temps de prévoir cette soirée, j'aurais apporté des roses, mais là je devrais me contenter du jeu des flammes pour donner une atmosphère romantique à la pièce, et je devais reconnaître que l'effet était assez réussi. Les bougies entouraient le lit, le nimbant d'une douce lueur dorée, et j'imaginai l'effet que leur éclat aurait sur la peau de Kate. Un effet hypnotisant, qui m'enchaînerait un peu plus à elle. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres alors que mon cœur s'accélérait face aux images enchanteresses que créaient mon cerveau, et je m'empressai de défaire les draps, voulant que rien ne vienne gâcher ce moment que j'attendais depuis si longtemps.

Enfin satisfait, je retournai dans le salon et mis de la musique. Un air jazzy et doux s'éleva dans le silence de l'appartement, et je réfléchis à ce que je pouvais encore faire en attendant Kate. Pris d'une brusque inspiration, je m'emparai de mon cellulaire et passai un coup de fil. Mon sourire s'étira lorsque mon correspondant m'assura que ma requête serait traitée en urgence. Le remerciant, je raccrochai et reposai mon cellulaire sur la petite table du salon, prenant soin de le mettre sur silence, ne voulant pas courir le risque que nous soyons à nouveau dérangés. D'ailleurs, j'allais en faire autant avec celui de Kate. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais repéré l'appareil sur la commode de sa chambre. Ainsi, elle ne se rendrait pas compte de ce que j'avais fait avant demain matin. Et si les gars cherchaient à la joindre, ils finiraient par appeler sur son fixe.

Je savais que Kate m'en voudrait, mais si tout se passait comme prévu, la nuit que je comptais lui faire passer suffirait à me faire pardonner, et si ce n'était pas le cas, j'accepterais volontiers de passer le reste de ma vie à purger ma peine tant que je le faisais à ses côtés. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, je la soudoierais avec un double café crème agrémenté d'un beignet bien crémeux, comme elle les aimait. Amusé par mes pensées, et ravi que ma muse adorée ne puisse pas les lire, je regagnai sa chambre d'une démarche sautillante qui m'aurait très certainement attiré les moqueries de ma partenaire. Mais le bonheur que j'éprouvais en cet instant me donnait l'impression d'être monté sur ressort. Sifflotant doucement, je pénétrai dans la pièce doucement éclairée par les dizaines de petites flammes étincelantes, et me dirigeai droit vers la commode. Déverrouillant rapidement le clavier, je fronçai les sourcils en découvrant que Kate avait un message en attente.

Hésitant, je me tournai vers la porte et commençai à avancer vers celle-ci pour lui amener son cellulaire, quand je me figeai alors que mon pouce effleura l'écran, et que le nom de l'expéditeur se mit à clignoter doucement. Josh. Un grondement rageur m'échappa, et je crispai les poings de colère. Je ne l'avais jamais porté dans mon cœur, mais depuis la fusillade, je le détestais cordialement après la façon dont il m'avait mis plus bas que terre Je n'avais jamais parlé à Kate de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'elle luttait pour vivre, et je ne comptais pas le faire. C'était à elle de faire son choix sans que je fasse pression sur elle. Et après ce qui venait de se passer entre nous, je pensais qu'elle avait enfin choisi, et que le motard n'était plus qu'une vieille histoire, de celle que l'on aime oublier. Mais visiblement il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rompre les ponts. Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher alors que moi-même était incapable de me tenir à mes résolutions et de renoncer à Kate.

L'idée était tout simplement insupportable, au point de m'en faire perdre la raison. Pourtant, je savais que si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, je me plierais à sa volonté et disparaîtrais de son existence, dussé-j'en mourir. La seule chose qui m'importait réellement était son bonheur, même s'il devait s'effectuer au détriment du mien. Mon doigt survolant l'écran, je réfléchis aux options qui s'offraient à moi. La plus logique, mais aussi la plus salutaire pour ma santé, était de remettre ce téléphone où il se trouvait et de ne pas me mêler de cette histoire. Une autre était d'apporter son téléphone à Kate en prétextant l'avoir entendu sonné, et attendre de voir sa réaction à la lecture de ce message. Mais la troisième, déraisonnable et définitivement suicidaire consistait à lire ce message moi-même et découvrir ce que le casqué voulait. Ma conscience me cria de n'en rien faire, que ce serait signer la fin de cette romance naissante, mais mon cœur lui, me criait que je devais défendre mon amour, que je ne devais pas laisser ce maudit médecin me la ravir une seconde fois.

Fronçant les sourcils, je regardai le nom de Josh apparaître et disparaître de l'écran, et avant que j'en ai vraiment pris la décision, je laissai mon doigt effleurer à nouveau l'écran, et le message apparut.

_**« Bonsoir ma belle !**_

_**Comment se passe ta soirée ?**_

_**J'aurais voulu être à tes côtés, mais ma garde s'éternise….**_

_**J'espère que tu es de meilleure humeur qu'hier !**_

_**Ne laisse pas ton écrivain te gâcher la vie, il ne mérite pas que tu t'en fasses pour lui !**_

_**N'hésites pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de parler…**_

_**J'espère que tu es toujours partante pour prendre un café avec moi…**_

_**Tu me manques…**_

_**A toi pour toujours, Josh »**_

Incrédule, je lus plusieurs fois le message. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Comment Kate avait-elle pu me faire ça ? Comment pouvait-elle jouer ainsi sur les deux tableaux ? Qu'étais-je pour elle ? Un indésirable qui la faisait sortir de ses gonds ? Un objet de curiosité qui l'agaçait et l'attirait à la fois ? Avait-elle décidé de céder à l'attraction qui nous liait pour enfin réussir à se détacher de moi et poursuivre sa petite vie bien tranquille avec Josh ? Une chose était sûre, ils n'avaient pas rompus comme l'attitude entreprenante de Kate me l'avait laissé supposer. J'avais toujours pris soin de me tenir éloignées des femmes mariés ou en couple, ne voulant pas me retrouver dans la peau de l'amant adultère, et voilà que c'était exactement ce que Kate s'apprêtait à faire de moi. Et elle le faisait en toute connaissance de cause. Je me sentis sali, trahi dans mes sentiments. Décidément, la cruauté des femmes était sans limite, et celle de Kate en particulier.

Jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable d'un tel comportement. Mais visiblement, je ne la connaissais pas autant que je le pensais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à une inconnue. Hagard, je jetai un regard dégoûté et haineux au cellulaire que je serrais à m'en faire blanchir les jointures, et d'un geste empli de colère et de frustration, je supprimai le message. Je m'en sentis quelque peu soulagé, et reprenant lentement mes esprits, je redéposai l'objet du crime sur la commode de Kate avant de jeter un regard perdu sur la pièce. Soudain, les bougies n'évoquaient plus la douceur et la romance, mais la trahison et le dégoût. Plein d'amertume, je songeai que je m'étais fait avoir comme un adolescent boutonneux à qui la plus belle fille du lycée s'intéresse miraculeusement pour mieux l'humilier. Le souffle court, je me ruai hors de cette chambre, et sans jeter un regard vers la chambre d'où la voix douce et apaisante de Kate me parvenait en d'incompréhensibles murmures, je m'emparai de ma veste et quittai prestement l'appartement, ne supportant plus, soudain, d'être si proche d'elle.

La savoir si proche et si inaccessible me rendait malade. Enfin pas si inaccessible que ça si tout ce que j'attendais d'elle était une partie de jambe en l'air, mais je voulais plus. Je voulais tout ou rien. Et visiblement tout ce qu'elle m'offrait, c'était rien. Alors non, je ne supporterais pas de rester chez elle une minute de plus alors que tous mes espoirs s'écroulaient comme un château de cartes. Je savais que je devais rester avec elle pour veiller sur Eva, mais comme elle se tuait à me le répéter sur tous les tons depuis le début de notre partenariat, elle n'avait pas besoin de moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester, je me sentais incapable d'affronter son regard faussement innocent alors que j'avais la preuve de sa félonie. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je me laisse berner et que je baisse ma garde ? Pourquoi laissais-je cette femme avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi ? Pourquoi étais-je incapable de rester insensible à l'appel de ses grands yeux émeraude ?

Pourquoi étais-je si faible devant Kate Beckett comme je ne l'étais pour aucune autre femme ? L'air frais de la rue me fouetta le visage, et je me figeai sur le trottoir, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Rentrer chez moi ? Non merci. Je n'avais aucune envie de subir l'interrogatoire en règle de mère et d'Alexis. Pas maintenant, pas alors que mes sentiments bouillonnaient en moi. Décidant de marcher, je réfléchis à ce que je devais faire. L'idéal serait de ne pas venir au poste demain, de mettre un terme à la saga des Nikki Heat, et de partir en tournée promotionnelle dans le monde. Une tournée qui durerait de préférence très très longtemps. Quelques années serait parfait. Mais la culpabilité m'assaillit en revoyant le visage pâle et terrorisé d'Eva dans cette ruelle. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner avant que cette enquête ne soit résolue. Oui, je me devais de retourner au 12th jusqu'à ce que nous résolvions cette affaire, puis je tirerais ma révérence.

Je ferais mes adieux aux gars, sortirais de la vie de Kate, et reprendrais ma vie de célibataire. Même si l'idée de me remettre à papillonner, à enchaîner les liaisons d'une nuit ne me disait rien. Et je pensai à _**BeckHeat**_ et à la place qu'elle avait prise dans ma vie en si peu de temps. Et inconsciemment, je poussai un soupir de soulagement à l'idée de ne pas avoir pris le temps de lui expliquer les raisons de mon désistement de ce soir. Et soudain je ressentis un violent désir de lui parler. J'aurais aimé pouvoir sauter dans un taxi et foncer chez elle pour panser mes blessures à ses côtés, mais j'ignorais toujours qui elle était, et cela me frustra plus que jamais. Il allait vraiment falloir que nous nous rencontrions. Je savais qu'elle craignait cette rencontre, mais j'étais persuadé que cette connexion qui s'était instantanément créée entre nous serait toujours présente en personne. En réalité, j'étais certain que celle-ci se renforcerait.

Oui, _**BeckHeat**_ pourrait bien être celle qui parviendrait à recoller les débris de mon cœur et à me faire oublier définitivement Kate. Kate qui s'était jouée de moi, qui une fois encore avait tourné mes sentiments en dérision, et qui avait sali ce qui nous liait l'un à l'autre en le réduisant à un simple désir. Le désir était éphémère, passager, et elle ne pouvait pas mieux me faire comprendre que notre histoire ne pourrait jamais s'écrire au futur. J'ignorais ce qui l'avait poussée à me faire des avances ce soir, mais une chose était sûre, cela était lié à Josh. S'étaient-ils disputés à mon propos ? Son message le laissait penser. Visiblement elle s'était confiée à mon sujet, et pas en des termes élogieux au vue de la recommandation de l'autre chevelu. Voilà qui me remettait à ma place. Je n'étais qu'une épine douloureuse et agaçante dans sa vie dont elle cherchait vainement à se débarrasser. Et bien qu'elle soit sans crainte.

Eva en sécurité et à nouveau entourée de sa famille, elle n'aurait plus à me supporter et pourrait reprendre tranquillement sa vie. Son existence insipide et sans saveur d'avant semblait lui convenir, et maintenant que j'avais rendu les couleurs à son existence, elle pouvait parfaitement se passer de ma présence. Je lui avais été utile, et elle avait probablement cherché à me montrer sa reconnaissance en m'offrant ce que je désirais depuis si longtemps. Je me sentais ignoble de nourrir ce genre de pensée à son sujet, mais la douleur me rendait déraisonnable, et je ne voyais pas d'autres explications à son attitude. Oui, elle avait simplement cherché à assouvir cette tension qui nous unissait et à satisfaire cette curiosité que nous éprouvions concernant l'autre, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'une aventure d'une nuit avant de retourner dans les bras de Josh qui paraissait près à fermer les yeux sur ses écarts de conduite pour la garder dans sa vie.

Alors qu'il soit rassuré. Je me retirais officiellement de la course. Kate avait fait son choix, et je n'étais pas le vainqueur. Je saurais m'incliner et tourner la page. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais j'y parviendrais, je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis je n'étais pas seule. J'avais Alexis et mère. Et _**BeckHeat**_. Et à nouveau, mon désir de lui parler, de lui confier mes blessures m'assaillit, et me stoppant, je hélai un taxi qui passait au bon moment, et me ruant à l'intérieur, lui indiquai mon adresse. Le regard perdu sur les rues vivement éclairées de la ville, je réfléchis à la meilleure façon de me blinder contre mes sentiments afin de ne pas me trahir face à Kate. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas que nous nous quittions sur des paroles malheureuses. J'avais beau me sentir trahi et lui en vouloir de s'être servi de moi de cette façon, je ne voulais pas que les dernières paroles que nous échangions soient des paroles de colère et de haine.

J'espérais que dans quelques temps, nous pourrions nous retrouver et que notre amitié soit sauve. Je n'étais peut-être qu'un fieffé imbécile, mais je me refusais pour l'instant à imaginer une existence sans Kate Beckett. Cette femme tenait une place trop importante dans ma vie pour que j'envisage de l'en sortir définitivement. Bien sûr, je ferais ma vie avec une autre, lui offrant tout ce que Kate avait refusé de moi mais qu'elle acceptait de Josh. J'aurais des enfants qui ne seraient pas les siens, et je vivrais avec le souvenir de ces enfants qui ne verraient jamais le jour, parfait mélange de nos deux personnalités. J'aurais toujours un pincement au cœur en pensant à elle, mais je ne pouvais plus vivre dans ce mensonge qu'était notre relation. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas définitivement acceptée l'idée que je ne serais jamais plus que ce partenaire gaffeur et agaçant qu'elle avait accepté contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Elle avait appris à me tolérer, à reconnaître que j'avais mon utilité, mais je savais dans le fond, qu'elle n'avait pas attendu que je fasse irruption pour résoudre des enquêtes, et qu'une fois que j'aurais disparu du tableau, elle continuerait à résoudre des meurtres et interpeler des suspects. Je ne serais simplement plus là pour lui rappeler de sourire, pour m'assurer qu'elle ne tirait pas trop sur la corde. Avec un peu de chance, Josh sortirait la tête de ses fesses pour jouer ce rôle qui était normalement le sien. Oui, avec un peu de chance, il saurait être celui que Kate méritait puisqu'elle ne voulait visiblement pas que je joue ce rôle auprès d'elle. Son cœur avait choisi Josh, et je ne pouvais que m'incliner et l'accepter. J'en avais assez de me battre contre des moulins à vent. Il était plus que temps que je me fasse une raison et que j'aille de l'avant. Sans Kate à mes côtés. Ce qu'elle m'offrait n'était plus suffisant, et cette constatation, à la fois douloureuse et salvatrice, me donna enfin le courage qui m'avait toujours manqué pour mettre fin à cette mascarade grotesque.

Résigné mais déterminé, je quittai le taxi après avoir payé ma course, et d'une démarche pesante, comme si le poids du monde s'était abattu sur mes épaules, je regagnai mon royaume. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa alors que le silence du loft répondit à mon appel, et je m'empressai de gagner mon bureau dont je refermai soigneusement la porte. Je ne voulais pas être dérangé, et Alexis comme mère savaient ce que la porte fermée de mon bureau signifiait. D'un geste négligeant, je balançai ma veste en direction du canapé qui trônait dans l'angle, ne me souciant pas de son point de chute. Allumant mon ordinateur, je patientai en me servant un verre. Je ne comptais pas m'enivrer, mais l'âcre chaleur du liquide ambré m'aiderait à me détendre. Me laissant tomber dans mon fauteuil, je fixai mon fond d'écran qui venait de s'afficher, et grimaçai alors que le visage rieur et éclatant de beauté de Kate me sauta au visage.

Rapidement, je m'empressai d'en changer, et optai pour une photo de ma princesse. Moins dangereux pour mes nerfs et ma santé mentale. J'hésitai à supprimer le dossier photo de Kate, mais je ne m'en sentis pas encore la force. Cela viendrait, mais plus tard. Apprendre à vivre sans Kate serait aussi difficile que de me sevrer d'une dépendance à l'alcool et se ferait en étapes progressives, certaines faciles, d'autres insurmontables. Je connaîtrais des moments de rechute, et ces photos me permettraient de traverser la crise sans me ruer vers la source de mon mal. Pianotant sur mon bureau, j'attendis que mon MSN s'active, et je poussai un soupir de soulagement en découvrant que _**BeckHeat**_ était encore connectée, même si son statut indiquait qu'elle était absente. Si elle n'avait pas été là, elle apparaîtrait Hors Ligne non ? Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, j'activai la fenêtre de discussion et lançai la conversation.

Mais mon cœur se serra lorsqu'elle ne me répondit pas. Evidemment. Elle devait avoir mal pris ma défection, d'autant que je ne lui avais pas donné d'explications valables. L'avais-je perdue elle aussi ? M'en voulait-elle au point de mettre fin à ces discussions si précieuses à mes yeux ? Refusant que cela se produise, je décidai de m'ouvrir à elle, sachant que cela me ferait le plus grand bien de me confier à elle sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. Jamais trop de détails intimes, c'était une de nos règles tacites. Marquant une légère hésitation, je réfléchis à la meilleure façon de commencer mes explications.

_**« Tu vois finalement je n'ai pas résisté au désir de te parler…**_

_**J'ignore si tu es là, mais j'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un, et voir ton nom suffit à me donner l'illusion que tu m'écoutes, même si tu refuses de me parler.**_

_**As-tu déjà eu l'impression que toute ta vie n'était qu'une immense mascarade ?**_

_**Que ce que tu prenais pour acquis t'échappait, te laissant aussi vulnérable que l'enfant qui vient de naître ?**_

_**C'est le sentiment que j'ai ce soir.**_

_**Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'ai envie de rien, si ce n'est de me rouler en boule dans un coin et d'hurler ma peine à la face du monde.**_

_**Je veux hurler jusqu'à perdre l'usage de la parole, je veux pleurer jusqu'à ce que mes yeux rougis et bouffis me dissimulent le monde.**_

_**Mais surtout, je veux cesser de penser, je veux que le néant s'empare de mon esprit, l'engourdissant pour l'empêcher de me torturer avec l'échec de mon existence.**_

_**Tu m'as demandé si ma journée s'était bien passée. Et il y a moins d'une heure, je t'aurais répondu oui sans hésiter.**_

_**Une heure. Cela paraît presque risible tant j'ai l'impression qu'une éternité vient de s'écouler.**_

_**Je me sens ridicule à geindre comme un enfant apeuré, mais je n'y peux rien.**_

_**Pour le moment, je n'ai pas la force de me relever et de faire face à cette existence qui s'ouvre à moi et qui me paraît dénuée de sens.**_

_**J'ai mal, jamais encore je n'avais à ce point souffert, et je crains qu'il ne s'agisse là d'une blessure dont je ne guérirais jamais, parce qu'il n'existe pas de baume miraculeux contre ce type de blessure, ce n'est pas à toi qui je vais l'apprendre.**_

_**Pourtant, je vais devoir apprendre à vivre avec, à aller de l'avant malgré cette cuisante trahison emplie d'amertume.**_

_**Comme tu le vois, je ne suis pas d'humeur très gaie, et je vais donc arrêter de t'ennuyer.**_

_**La dernière chose que je veuille, c'est que mon humeur déteigne sur toi…**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu, et j'espère que mon désistement et mes sombres pensées ne te feront pas fuir toi aussi…**_

_**En espérant pouvoir très vite te parler, je te souhaite une fin de soirée plus agréable que la mienne…**_

_**A très vite, tendrement, NG »**_

Sans prendre la peine de relire mon message, je refermai la fenêtre et éteignis MSN, sachant qu'elle recevrait malgré tout mes mots grâce à l'envoi différé. Je me sentais un peu mieux de m'être ainsi confié, et sentant une profonde lassitude m'envahir, je décidai d'aller me coucher, pressé d'accueillir l'inconscience salutaire qui accompagnerait mon sommeil, priant pour que ma nuit soit sans rêves.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tous le monde ! **

**Je viens de réaliser que j'avais oublié de vous mettre la suite, et je m'en excuse platement. Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails, mais je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, et j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge en ce moment... **

**Bref, pour ceux qui n'ont pas été lassé de cette longue attente, voici enfin la suite. Et comme le chapitre suivant est achevé, et que je ne devrais plus y toucher, je tacherai de vous poster la suite rapidement, et de ne plus vous faire attendre aussi longtemps ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Bonne lecture à tous... **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 15 : **

**POV de Kate :**

J'aurais voulu hurler. Je me laissais enfin aller avec Castle, et Eva venait nous interrompre. J'allais finir par croire que l'Univers tentait de me faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas encore temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je ris de ma propre réflexion. Je fréquentais un peu trop un certain écrivain à l'imagination débordante. Enfin tout était relatif tant je n'avais rien contre le fait de le fréquenter de façon plus permanente et régulière. Secouant la tête, je décidai de mettre ça de côté pour le moment afin de me concentrer sur les gémissements étouffés qui me parvenaient de la chambre d'Eva. Malgré mon envie de retourner auprès de Castle, je ne devais pas oublier que nous avions une enquête en cours, et que notre priorité pour le moment était cette adolescente. Jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule, je constatai que Castle était allongé sur mon canapé, fixant le plafond un sourire idiot étirant ses lèvres. Le même sourire étira mes lèvres que je mordis, luttant contre mon désir de le rejoindre.

Secouant la tête, je détournai le regard, et prenant une profonde inspiration, je pénétrai dans la chambre d'Eva. Le spectacle qu'elle m'offrit m'arracha le cœur, et une colère sourde s'empara de moi, me faisant provisoirement oublier mes envies. Qui que soit la personne responsable de l'état de cette pauvre enfant, elle allait regretter ce qu'elle lui avait fait endurer. A elle et à ces autres enfants dont nous avions retrouvés les cadavres. Les analyses ADN étaient en cours, et je frémissais déjà à l'idée d'apprendre aux parents la mort de leur bébé. Je détestais mon métier par moment, et il n'y avait rien de pire que d'annoncer à des parents que leur enfant ne rentrerait plus jamais à la maison. Dissimulant ma fureur à cette pensée, je m'approchai d'Eve et tentai de l'apaiser de mon mieux. Et si au début elle fut réticente à ma présence, un autre mauvais rêve brisa sa résistance, et elle me laissa la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle tremblait violemment, comme traversée par de puissantes décharges électriques, et inévitablement, je repensai à ce qu'elle avait subi. Et je me crispai en imaginant le calvaire qu'avait enduré cette petite fille. Pas étonnant que son esprit se soit laissé manipuler de la sorte et que le conditionnement ait opéré. Un adulte y aurait succombé, alors une enfant vulnérable n'avait eu aucune chance. Privée de ses repères, séparée de sa famille, et très certainement morte de peur, elle était devenue une marionnette aux fils brisés entre les mains de son tortionnaire. Et je me demandai si quelque part, au fond de sa mémoire, subsistait encore la moindre trace de sa vie passée. Avait-elle conservé le souvenir de sa véritable identité, lui arrivait-il parfois de rêver à ses véritables parents ? Je l'espérais vraiment. Pour son salut, j'espérais que le conditionnement n'avait pas totalement effacé sa vie d'antan, et que nous parviendrions, avec l'aide du psy à lui rendre la vie qu'on lui avait volée.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était ce qui l'avait différenciée des autres. Etait-ce simplement parce qu'elle avait survécu au conditionnement ? Ou bien était-ce autre chose, un élément de sa personnalité, ou bien une spécificité génétique qui avait fait qu'elle était encore en vie alors que les autres étaient morts ? Toutes ces questions m'obsédaient, me rendant folle. En soupirant, je secouai la tête et baissai le regard sur Eva dont les tremblements avaient enfin cessés pour mon plus grand soulagement. Elle dormait d'un sommeil paisible, et son visage s'était enfin détendu. Attentivement, je la détaillai, et constatai à quel point c'était une belle jeune fille. Ses traits étaient fins et délicats, son teint pâle et sans la moindre imperfection. Son petit nez en trompette lui donnait un petit air espiègle et mutin, même dans son sommeil, et la petite fossette au menton la rendait encore plus adorable. Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait des yeux magnifiques, d'une pureté incroyable. Oui, elle était de toute beauté et avait l'air d'un ange.

Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle avait été choisie pour devenir l'Elue ? Ça avait certainement été un des critères de sélection, même si je doutais que ça ait été le seul. Et je décidai de demander dès demain à Esposito d'entrer ces critères dans la banque de donnée et de voir ce que ça donnerait. Peut-être que nous parviendrions ainsi à établir une liste d'enfants enlevés et commencer réellement à avancer. Parce que là je devais bien admettre que nous pataugions allègrement. Le tueur était peut-être fou furieux, mais il était méthodique et n'avait laissé aucun indice susceptible de nous conduire à lui. Et si Eva était un témoin potentiel, son conditionnement l'empêchait de nous parler. Et alors que je continuais de la bercer, craignant qu'elle ne fasse un nouveau cauchemar, je repensai aux articles que le médecin m'avait remis concernant le conditionnement afin que j'en comprenne mieux le fonctionnement, et que je ne commette pas d'erreur avec Eva.

L'un d'eux m'avait particulièrement marqué. Il traitait des verrous psychologiques. Si j'avais bien compris, ces verrous permettaient à la personne responsable du conditionnement de s'assurer que son « sujet » ne se défasse pas de son emprise en le plongeant dans un état de pure terreur chaque fois qu'il tentait d'accéder à des zones bien précises de sa mémoire. Et si j'en croyais l'état dans lequel Eva se mettait chaque fois que nous avions évoqué avec elle son ravisseur ou sa famille, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Même ses rêves l'empêchaient d'accéder à une paix bien méritée, comme si là aussi son kidnappeur veillait à ce qu'elle ne lui échappe pas. Et à nouveau, je me demandai si cette technique avait été élaborée de façon officielle. Encore une piste à exploiter. J'en chargerais Ryan demain. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver, d'autant qu'une technique aussi barbare avait dû être réprouvée par les autorités médicales compétentes.

Je ne serais pas étonnée de découvrir que le responsable d'une telle monstruosité était un ancien médecin radié de ses fonctions et qui avait décidé de se prendre pour Dieu. Mais qui qu'il soit, je le trouverais. Je me faisais l'effet d'une tête chercheuse qui traquait sa cible avant de se verrouiller dessus pour l'éliminer. Ces crimes allaient cesser, j'en faisais une affaire personnelle, et je savais qu'il en était de même pour Castle. Je ne sus avec exactitude combien de temps je gardai Eva dans mes bras, longtemps après qu'elle ait trouvé le sommeil, mais ce furent des fourmillements dans ma jambe gauche, pliée sous mes fesses qui me firent réaliser le temps passé. Baissant la tête, je constatai qu'elle dormait toujours profondément, et plus important, paisiblement, ses mauvais rêves définitivement disparus, du moins pour cette nuit. Avec délicatesse, je l'allongeai contre les oreillers de son lit, et après l'avoir bordée, je quittai sa chambre sans pour autant en fermer la porte de peur qu'elle ne se réveille de nouveau et que trop occupée, je n'entende pas ses cris.

A l'idée de ce qui pourrait à ce point me couper du reste du monde, m'enfermant dans une bulle impénétrable, je sentis une chaleur ravageuse naître dans mon bas ventre et se rependre dans tout mon corps, me donnant des frissons d'anticipation. Des images évocatrices et provocantes défilèrent devant mes yeux, et je me mordillai vivement la lèvre pour retenir le gémissement qui monta du plus profond de ma gorge. Je me fis l'effet d'être une adolescente bourrée d'hormones, mais ça m'était égal. Je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois où un homme était parvenu à me mettre dans un tel état d'excitation alors que nous n'en étions qu'à la seconde base. En fait pour être honnête, ça n'était jamais arrivé. J'avais toujours gardé le contrôle, mais avec Rick je n'en ressentais pas le besoin. Glissant une main dans mes cheveux, je souris niaisement en songeant que si tout se passait bien, ce soir nous atteindrions la troisième base pour foncer directement à la quatrième base et marquer un home run.

En riant doucement, je secouai la tête tout en soupirant de bonheur. Je savais que ce n'était pas forcément le bon moment pour nous laisser aller alors que nous étions au tout début d'une enquête difficile, mais nous connaissant, si nous attendions le bon moment, nous en serions encore au même point dans une vingtaine d'années. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Je le voulais, et je le voulais maintenant, même si j'ignorais où cela nous mènerait, mais c'était un chemin que nous parcourerions à deux. De retour dans mon salon, je fouillai la pièce du regard, impatiente soudain de me perdre à nouveau dans le bleu lagon des yeux de mon écrivain, de retrouver la chaleur de son étreinte et la douceur de ses baisers. Mais alors que je m'attendais à le découvrir allonger sur mon sofa, le même sourire niais peint sur les lèvres, il semblait avoir déserté les lieux. Fronçant les sourcils, je fis quelques pas de plus afin d'apercevoir ma cuisine, espérant qu'il y serait, mais la pièce était désespérément déserte.

« Rick ? » l'appelai-je en m'immobilisant, tendant l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir un son qui trahirait sa présence, mais rien « Castle ? » criai-je plus fort, sentant mon inquiétude grandir au fur et à mesure que seul le silence de mon appartement répondit à mes angoisses.

Mais où pouvait-il être passé ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais pu être si longue qu'il se soit lassé de m'attendre et qu'il soit tout simplement parti. Pas après l'étreinte passionnée et plus que prometteuse que nous avions échangée avant d'être interrompus par Eva. Parce que nul doute que si Eva ne s'était pas manifestée, nous serions en train de faire l'amour en cet instant, apprenant à nous découvrir de la façon la plus intime qu'il soit. Alors non, il ne serait pas parti parce que je le faisais un peu attendre. Après tout, je le faisais poireauter depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre, alors qu'étaient-ce quelques minutes au regard de cela ? Mais alors où était-il ? Penchant la tête sur le côté, je me mis à maltraiter une de mes mèches lorsque mon regard se posa sur la porte de ma chambre. Porte qui était entrouverte et par laquelle s'échappait une faible lueur chatoyante, comme si des dizaines de petites flammes illuminaient la pièce, et un sourire rassuré étira mes lèvres.

Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Je devais vraiment être fatiguée pour ne pas avoir songé à vérifier ma chambre. Ouais, à d'autre. C'était simplement lui qui me mettait les neurones à l'envers. Tout ce que j'espérais c'était qu'il ne s'aperçoive jamais de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, parce que sinon j'étais fichue. Heureusement, j'étais passé maître dans l'art de faire illusion en ce qui concernait mes sentiments. Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais décidé de ne plus me voiler la face que j'allais lui tomber toute cuite dans les bras. Je ne voulais pas qu'il considère notre relation comme acquise et qu'il cesse de faire des efforts. Je voulais qu'il continue de me courtiser, de me faire me sentir spéciale. Je voulais que notre relation reste la même mais en passant à un niveau supérieur. Je voulais ce que nous avions déjà, mais en y ajoutant une bonne dose d'intimité. Et en parlant d'intimité, quel meilleur endroit que ma chambre à coucher pour franchir cette ultime barrière dans notre relation ?

Soulagée, qu'il ne soit pas parti sans même me prévenir, j'avançai doucement vers ma chambre, sentant une douce tension nerveuse m'envahir, comme une vague contre laquelle je ne pouvais résister. D'ailleurs, je ne le voulais pas. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je laissai totalement mes sentiments prendre le contrôle tout en sachant qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure décision à prendre. J'étais lasse de ce jeu du chat et de la souris, et voulais enfin que tout soit clair entre Rick et moi. A bas les masques, nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes, et je ne voulais plus passer une seule seconde à me perdre en tergiversations aussi futiles qu'inutiles. Plus j'approchais de ma chambre, plus la lueur s'intensifiait, et je me demandai ce que Rick avait bien pu préparer. Le connaissant, je m'attendais à peu près à tout et n'importe quoi, même si je savais qu'il ne ferait rien qui risquerait de me mettre en colère et gâcher cette prometteuse soirée.

En me mordillant la lèvre, je poussai délicatement la porte de ma chambre, comme pour retarder au maximum cet instant, et peu à peu, la beauté de l'endroit m'apparut. Ma chambre était méconnaissable, tant elle resplendissait de mille feux. Rick avait trouvé ma collection de bougie et en avait disposé dans tous les coins de la pièce, créant ainsi une ambiance chaleureuse et intime. Sans me départir de mon sourire, je m'avançai un peu plus dans la pièce, cherchant mon homme du regard, mais encore une fois, il n'était nulle part en vue. Mais où se cachait-il ? Alors que je me posais cette question, j'avisai ma salle de bain également éclairée, et je m'y rendis, mon sourire fleurissant à nouveau sur mes lèvres en découvrant que Rick m'avait préparé un bain moussant. Sans perdre une seule seconde, je me déshabillai et pénétrai dans l'eau moussante, poussant un soupir de bien-être alors que l'eau chaude enveloppait mon corps.

La température était parfaite, et je m'abandonnai en fermant les yeux, laissant la magie du moment détendre totalement mon corps. J'ignorais où se cachait Rick, mais s'il me réservait d'autres surprises de ce style, il pouvait jouer à cache-cache encore quelques instants. Tant qu'à la fin il se montrait pour que je puisse le remercier comme il se devait. A l'idée de tout ce que je pourrais faire pour le remercier, mon corps s'embrasa, et l'eau parut presque froide contre ma peau incandescente. En me mordant la lèvre, je me laissai couler au fond du bain, souriant comme une idiote. Jamais je n'avais été comme ça pour aucun homme, et j'étais bien contente que Rick ne soit pas là pour voir dans quel état il parvenait à me mettre. Cet homme n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça pour se montrer fier comme un paon. Evidemment, ses fanfaronnades et son petit sourire arrogant étaient une des choses qui m'avaient fait tomber pour lui, mais je ne le lui dirais certainement jamais.

J'avais déjà bien assez de difficultés à le canaliser sans lui fournir le grain à moudre pour son moulin à vent. Rick m'avait dit que j'étais une énigme qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à résoudre, mais cet homme était tout aussi mystérieux à mes yeux. J'avais beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi après la façon dont je l'avais traité, il était toujours là, m'attendant patiemment. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, bien au contraire. J'avais une chance folle d'avoir croisé la route de cet homme merveilleux et attentionné qui avait conquis mon cœur avec ses mots bien avant que je ne fasse sa connaissance. Encore une chose qu'il ne saurait probablement jamais. Un soupir m'échappa, ridant légèrement la surface de l'eau, et je constatai que les petites bulles de savon s'étaient toutes dissoutes, signe qu'il était plus que temps que je quitte ma baignoire. Et puis je commençais à trouver bizarre que Rick n'ait pas profité de ma vulnérabilité pour venir me surprendre.

Je savais qu'il me respectait et qu'il ne ferait rien qui puisse me mettre mal à l'aise, mais je n'aurais pas été contre le fait qu'il vienne me tenir compagnie dans l'eau. J'aurais adoré partager ce moment avec lui. Mais il n'en avait rien fait, et cela me sembla étrange. Me redressant souplement, je sortis de la baignoire, m'enveloppant dans une sortie de bain que mon écrivain avait pris soin de disposer à portée de main, et sa prévenance à mon égard me frappa de plein fouet. Je savais que jusqu'à présent je ne l'avais pas traité comme il le méritait, mais c'était terminé. J'allais m'assurer que jamais il ne regrette ces années passées à mes côtés, et celles qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Oui, j'allais m'employer à combler chacune de ses attentes, allant même jusqu'à les anticiper. Ce qui ne serait pas très difficile puisque ça avait toujours été le cas entre nous, même si je m'étais attachée à nier cette connexion.

Pourtant, ce lien qui nous unissait s'était renforcé au fil du temps, bien que j'aie tout fait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais je savais qu'au fond de moi, je n'avais pas réellement envie de lutter contre cette attraction qu'il exerçait sur moi. Je l'avais laissé pénétrer mes défenses, et il avait fait remonter à la surface cette partie de moi que je croyais morte et enterrée. Il m'avait redonné goût à la vie, et j'étais à présent arrivée à un croisement décisif du chemin de ma vie. Et je ne ferais plus un seul pas sans qu'il soit à mes côtés. Il m'avait donné la force de redresser la tête et de faire fi de mes peurs. Soudain pressée de le retrouver, je me hâtai vers ma chambre, constatant qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce, à mon plus grand désarroi. Dépitée, je laissai tomber ma serviette à terre, et ouvrant ma commode, en sortis un ensemble en soie composé d'un shorty et d'un caraco. Pendant que je m'habillais, j'entendis la sonnerie d'un portable, et reconnus la mélodie que Rick avait attribué à Alexis.

En souriant, je pris le temps de me coiffer, décidant de laisser mes cheveux détachés, sachant que Rick les aimait comme ça. Puis après m'être légèrement maquillée et parfumée, je décidai d'aller chercher mon futur amant. Il était plus que temps qu'il se montre. Nous n'allions pas passer le reste de la soirée à jouer à cache-cache tout de même. Nous avions passé l'âge de ces enfantillages, même si je trouvais adorable qu'il m'ait laissé autant de temps pour me préparer. Je savais également qu'il m'avait laissé mon espace afin de me permettre de changer d'avis si je n'étais pas sûre de ma décision. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'hommes capables d'une telle abnégation, mais Rick avait toujours été comme ça avec moi. Il était tout ce que je voulais, tout ce dont j'avais besoin, et je ne ferais plus marche arrière. Cette nuit serait la première d'une longue série, et je comptais bien m'endormir et me réveiller dans ses bras pour une durée indéterminée.

En fait je savais exactement pour combien de temps je voulais le garder dans ma vie, mais je ne voulais pas être trop présomptueuse. Rien ne me disait qu'il désirait la même chose. Mais je ne devais pas commencer à douter. Je devais me faire confiance et surtout, lui faire confiance. Il m'avait bien assez prouvé qu'il prenait ce qu'il y avait entre nous, quoique ce soit, pour que je ne me pose pas ce genre de questions. Rassérénée, et plus déterminée que jamais, je quittai le refuge de ma chambre, bien décidée à n'y revenir qu'en compagnie d'un certain écrivain. Mais de retour dans mon salon, je constatai qu'une fois de plus il n'était nulle part en vue. Mais où Diable était-il bien passé ? Dans un froncement de sourcils, je scrutai la pièce, mais ne l'aperçus pas. Alors que mon regard balayait vainement la pièce, j'avisai du coin de l'œil son téléphone portable posé sur ma petite table de salon. Il ne devait pas être bien loin.

Il ne se séparait jamais de son meilleur ami. Machinalement, je m'approchai et m'emparai du précieux IPhone, intriguée par la disparition de mon écrivain. Ce n'était pas normal. Il aurait dû être là, attendant impatiemment que nous reprenions notre session là où Eva nous avait contraints à l'arrêter. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne réalisai que j'avais activé l'écran tactile qu'au moment où une photo d'Alexis et moi apparut en fond d'écran et que je vis le nom de cette dernière clignoter sur celui-ci, signe qu'elle avait cherché à joindre son père. Inquiète en voyant le nombre d'appels en absence, j'allai dans le journal d'appel et constatai que le premier appel d'Alexis remontait à peu de choses près au moment où Eva s'était manifestée. Revenant au menu, je fis une mauvaise manipulation, et atterris dans le journal des messages. Et là encore, Rick en avait reçu plusieurs de sa fille. Secouant la tête sans même lire les messages ne voulant pas empiéter sur la vie privée de Rick, je quittai l'application et reposai le portable sur ma petite table.

Dans un soupir frustré, je me laissai lourdement tomber sur ma banquette. Il était parti. Cette soirée si prometteuse tombait à l'eau, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir été dépossédée d'un bien précieux Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Rick de faire passer sa fille en priorité. C'était une des choses que j'aimais le plus chez lui. Sa capacité à tout laisser tomber dès que sa fille avait besoin de lui. Il était un père merveilleux, et je ne pouvais que me réjouir que sa famille soit plus importante que tout pour lui. Même si en cet instant, j'aurais préféré passer en premier. J'aurais aimé qu'il ne réponde pas à ces appels, qu'il m'attende sagement dans ma chambre. Fermant les yeux, j'imaginai parfaitement la scène. La lueur de son regard alors que je sortais de la salle d'eau, uniquement vêtue d'une serviette, et le corps perlé de milliers d'éclats scintillants. Le sourire appréciateur qui aurait ourlé ses lèvres alors qu'il m'aurait rejoint, une lueur prédatrice au fond des yeux.

La douceur et la chaleur de ses mains lorsqu'il les aurait posées sur mon corps frémissant d'anticipation. La fermeté de son corps pressé contre le mien, et la saveur incomparable de ses baisers. Les vagues de plaisir qui s'échouaient contre le mur de mon amour pour lui, et mon abandon entre ses bras alors qu'il m'aurait soulevée comme si je n'avais pas pesée plus lourd qu'une plume, et mes soupirs de satisfaction alors que son corps recouvrait le mien, me plaquant contre le matelas, prisonnière consentante de cette bulle de sensualité qui nous entourait. Je pouvais presque entendre mes gémissements et ses râles d'extase alors que nos corps ondulaient à l'unisson, nous emportant toujours plus loin sur les rivages de la passion. Un soupir m'échappa, et je rouvris les yeux, mon corps frémissant encore de ce rêve si vivace qu'il m'avait paru réel. Quelque peu perdue, je me redressai, battant des cils pour tenter de me resituer.

En étouffant un bâillement, j'analysai les lieux avant que le brume de mon cerveau ne s'estompe enfin, et que je prenne conscience que je m'étais endormie sur mon canapé. En grimaçant, je me levai et m'étirai longuement, mon corps entier protestant de cette nuit inconfortable. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre m'apprit que le jour se levait tout juste, et je décidai donc de me préparer à affronter cette longue journée en me faisant un café. Une fois mon breuvage préféré préparer, je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Eva, souriant en constatant qu'elle dormait toujours. Refermant silencieusement sa porte, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et après un rapide détour par la salle de bain, enfilai un jean slim ainsi qu'une tunique ivoire. En étouffant un autre bâillement, j'allais quitter à nouveau ma chambre lorsque mon regard se posa sur mon cellulaire que j'avais abandonné la veille sur ma commode, l'y oubliant totalement.

Revenant sur mes pas, je m'en emparai et constatai qu'il était éteint. Mes sourcils s'arquèrent de surprise alors que je me demandai comment il avait pu s'éteindre tout seul. Ma batterie avait-elle rendue l'âme ? Non, je l'avais rechargée hier, ça ne pouvait donc pas être ça. Et soudain, la réalisation me frappa de plein fouet, et je roulai des yeux. Rick avait dû l'éteindre en prévision de notre soirée avortée. Il avait dû craindre que nous ne soyons dérangés en pleine action et l'avait éteint. Dommage qu'il n'en ait pas fait autant avec le sien avant qu'Alexis ne le contacte. C'est dans ses bras que je me serais réveillée ce matin, et c'est au fait d'avoir fait l'amour avec lui que je devrais mes courbatures, et pas à mon canapé. Secouant la tête en sentant la frustration m'assaillir de plus belle, je rallumai mon téléphone, et attendis de voir si j'avais eu des appels des gars. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa en constatant que ce n'était pas le cas, et je remis mon cellulaire dans la poche arrière de mon jean avant d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Et pendant que mes toasts chauffaient, je me demandai si Rick viendrait me rejoindre aujourd'hui, ou bien s'il passerait la journée chez lui à écrire. Après tout, j'étais coincée chez moi pour veiller sur Eva. Je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser seule ici pour me rendre au 12th. Ce qui me faisait penser que je devais contacter les gars pour leur faire part de mes réflexions de la veille. Ça valait la peine de creuser dans ces deux directions. Remettant mon omelette à plus tard, je décidai de les appeler dans l'instant afin qu'ils commencent leurs recherches dès leur arrivée au 12th. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, parce que mon instinct me soufflait que ces expérimentations sur des enfants n'étaient pas terminées, et je voulais à tout prix éviter de tomber sur d'autres corps durant cette enquête. Je sortis donc mon cellulaire et contactai Esposito afin de lui transmettre mes ordres pour la journée.

« Esposito » entendis-je grogner à l'autre bout de la ligne, et je me retins de rire en constatant qu'il était aussi aimable que mon partenaire le matin.

« C'est Beckett. Désolée de te déranger, mais j'ai de nouvelles pistes et j'aimerais que vous vous en chargiez avec Ryan » déclarai-je sans ambages, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester qu'il était bien trop tôt.

« Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre notre arrivée au 12th ? » grommela-t-il alors que le froissement des draps m'apprenait qu'il se levait.

« Je te rappelle que je suis coincée chez moi pour veiller Eva ! » le rabrouai-je vertement.

Non mais ce n'était pas comme si je l'appelais en plein milieu de la nuit. Est-ce que je me plaignais moi quand il me réveillait à 4h du matin pour une affaire ? Non, et moi j'avais attendu que le soleil soit levé pour lui téléphoner alors que j'aurais très bien pu le faire hier soir, l'obligeant ainsi à passer la nuit au poste.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour tous le monde ! **

**Merci à celles et ceux qui continuent de lire et de commenter cette fic, et un merci particulier à Sonia pour son soutien et ses encouragements... **

**Voici donc la suite, qui je m'espère vous plaira. J'en profite pour vous prévenir que ça va devenir un peu trash. De la violence, mais rien de vraiment choquant, du moins je ne le pense pas, mais dans le doute, je préfère prévenir afin que l'on ne puisse m'en faire le reproche ultérieurement... **

**Comme je suis assez débordée en ce moment, je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus que de raison avant de poster la suite... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 16 : **

**POV de Kate :**

Décidément, les hommes étaient vraiment les personnes les plus ingrates que je connaisse, en particulier quand ils venaient à manquer de sommeil. En retenant un ricanement, j'entendis un choc sourd qui me fit dire qu'il devait s'être fait attaquer par un meuble, supposition validée par le juron bien senti qu'il lâcha.

« Espo tu m'écoutes ? » m'enquis-je en tentant de garder mon sérieux.

« Ouais Boss.. » marmonna-t-il en étouffant un autre juron.

« Bien, je veux que tu entres le profil d'Eva dans la base de données, et que tu cherches si d'autres fillettes ayant le même profil qu'elle ont disparues au cours de ces cinq dernières années, et si ça ne donne rien, étends tes recherches dans le temps. Après tout, nous ignorons quel âge avait Eva lorsqu'elle a été enlevée, même si les enlèvements ne doivent pas remonter à plus d'une quinzaine d'années. » commençai-je en m'asseyant sur un tabouret.

« Ok boss, autre chose ? » m'interrogea Espo qui semblait enfin parfaitement réveillé.

« Oui. Regarde également dans la liste des professionnels de la médecine si l'un d'eux n'aurait pas été radié de l'ordre des médecins pour ses théories sur les manipulations mentales, et notamment sur le rôle des verrous psychologiques dans le conditionnement. Je pense que notre suspect pourrait être lié de près au milieu médical » ajoutai-je en repensant aux réactions d'Eva.

« Je lance mes recherches dès mon arrivée au poste. Je préviens Ryan pour qu'il rapplique rapidement. » lança-t-il vivement.

« Parfait. Les recherches dans la base de données devraient nous permettre de coupler les résultats obtenus avec les analyses ADN lancées par Lanie sur les corps retrouvés » soupirai-je sombrement.

« Et qu'allez-vous faire avec Castle ? » voulut savoir Espo une intonation rieuse dans la voix.

« Il est rentré chez lui hier soir et j'ignore ce qu'il a prévu aujourd'hui. Quant à moi je vais tenter de gagner la confiance d'Eva et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'elle a subi » répliquai-je sans tenir compte de ce qu'il avait sous-entendu.

« Moi qui pensais qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion pour passer du temps seul à seule avec vous… » marmonna-t-il comme pour lui-même et à nouveau je choisis de ne pas relever.

« Personnellement, je suis bien contente de ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes, ça me fera des vacances. Préviens-moi dès que vous avez quelque chose ! » déclarai-je avant de raccrocher sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Après cet appel, je m'apprêtai à appeler Rick pour connaître ses projets pour la journée avant de me rappeler qu'il avait laissé son cellulaire chez moi et était donc injoignable. Sauf s'il était chez lui, et vue l'heure matinale, il devait même encore être au lit. Je composai donc le numéro du loft, le cœur battant démesurément. Décidément, cet homme me mettait sens dessus-dessous. Patiemment, j'attendis que quelqu'un décroche, mais les sonneries retentirent longuement dans le vide, sans que personne ne décroche, et finalement, je fus basculée sur le répondeur.

« Salut Castle, c'est Beckett… Je voulais juste savoir quels étaient vos projets pour aujourd'hui. Ah et aussi votre IPhone est chez moi. Vous pouvez passer le chercher quand vous voulez… » Déclarai-je en hésitant à lui parler de notre soirée mais je me retins de peur que Martha ou Alexis n'écoutent ce message « Je reste au loft pour veiller sur Eva, alors vous savez où me trouver… bonne journée… » soupirai-je me trouvant idiote.

J'étais vraiment stupide par moment songeai-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'irais le trouver et je le confronterais, mais je ne pouvais pas. Non pas parce que j'avais peur de l'issue de cette discussion, mais parce qu'il y avait Eva et qu'elle était sous ma responsabilité. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule alors qu'elle courrait un tel danger. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Je savais que chez moi elle était en sécurité et que son ravisseur ne l'y trouverait pas, mais Eva était encore tellement conditionnée qu'elle pourrait bien profiter de chaque occasion pour tenter de se sauver et rejoindre ses bourreaux. Pour ça, le conditionnement était pire que le syndrome de Stockholm. Parce que dans ce cas précis, Eva n'avait pas conscience qu'elle était en danger. Non, pour elle, c'était nous les méchants, et être en sécurité équivalait à retourner auprès de son ravisseur.

Et je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle chose arriver. Je devais être en constante vigilance et veiller sur Eva jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve le moyen de faire revenir à la surface sa véritable personnalité. En attendant, mes problèmes personnels devaient passer au second plan. Malgré mon désir d'être près de Rick, je devais me concentrer sur ma mission et assurer la protection d'Eva. Rick et moi aurions tout le temps de faire le point et de savoir où nous allions une fois Eva en sécurité et le responsable de ce carnage en cellule pour le reste de sa vie. J'étais contre la peine de mort, tout comme ma mère, mais dans ce cas précis, je ne serais pas contre faire une exception. Qui sait, peut-être pourrais-je m'arranger pour le faire extrader vers un état dans lequel la peine de mort était encore en vigueur pour peu qu'il ait commis un crime dans un de ces états et que la police locale accepte de reprendre le dossier.

Enfin je n'envisagerais cette option qu'après lui avoir mis la main dessus et m'être assurée qu'Eva était enfin de retour auprès des siens. Pas question que je me fasse souffler cette affaire avant de l'avoir entièrement résolue. Cette enquête était devenue ma priorité, et j'avais confié tout le reste à Karpowsky et d'autres lieutenants de la brigade. Et je priai pour que Gates ne vienne pas m'informer que le dossier était transmis aux fédéraux. L'idée m'inquiétait, mais je savais que si cela arrivait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je puisse faire pour l'éviter. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était les prendre de vitesse et boucler rapidement l'affaire, et j'allais m'y employer. Sur cette pensée, je retournai finir de préparer le petit déjeuner, avant d'aller dans la chambre d'Eva que j'avais entendu remuer, signe qu'elle était réveillée. En des gestes rapides et précis, je disposai nos assiettes sur un plateau et allai la rejoindre, bien décidée à la faire craquer. Le docteur m'avait bien expliqué ce que je devais faire pour tenter de briser le conditionnement, et je comptais bien m'y atteler dès maintenant.

Chaque seconde était précieuse, et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même. Je devais tirer profit de sa vulnérabilité pour gagner sa confiance et l'aider à se défaire de l'emprise que son kidnappeur exerçait sur elle, même à distance.

« Bonjour Eva ! » m'exclamai-je d'une voix douce en la découvrant assise dans son lit « Comment te sens-tu ? As-tu faim ? » continuai-je en ignorant le regard hostile qu'elle me lança.

Je savais qu'elle se méfierait de moi, et que l'apprivoiser ne serait pas chose aisée, mais j'étais prête à lutter de toutes mes forces pour lui rendre sa vie Elle méritait de pouvoir rentrer chez elle et de retrouver cette vie qu'on lui avait volée. Je n'imaginais que trop bien ce que sa famille devait ressentir face à son absence, à quel point ils devaient se sentir impuissants depuis sa disparition. Sans parler de la culpabilité qu'ils devaient éprouver à n'avoir pas su ou pu la protéger. Et surtout à quel point Eva devait souffrir de ne plus être auprès d'eux, même si elle mettait cette souffrance sur le compte de sa séparation d'avec son bourreau. J'avais lu que pour rendre un conditionnement efficace, il suffisait à son instigateur de procéder à un subtile transfert des sentiments de sa proie. Une simple inversion bien menée, et la personne conditionnait vouait tous les sentiments positifs qu'elle portait à ses proches à son bourreau, et sa famille devenait une menace qu'elle se devait de fuir .

Et j'étais persuadée que c'était ce qu'il s'était passé avec Eva. Mais je comptais bien lui rendre la mémoire, et à ce moment-là, elle redeviendrait celle qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être. Et pour cela, je devais découvrir comment son conditionnement fonctionnait, et déjouer un à un les verrous qui l'empêchaient d'accéder à ses souvenirs. Et après son rêve de la nuit dernière, j'étais persuadée que sa famille était la clé. Si je découvrais qui elle était, je devrais être en mesure d'inverser la tendance. Ensuite, Eva ferait le reste toute seule et redeviendrait elle-même. Mais pour le moment, le plus urgent était de faire en sorte qu'elle me fasse confiance, et au vue de son comportement, ce n'était pas gagné.

« Mange pendant que c'est chaud ! » la pressai-je en lui posant le plateau sur les genoux.

« Je n'ai pas faim ! » rétorqua-t-elle en repoussant vivement le plateau avant de détourner le regard vers la fenêtre.

« Tu as tort, c'est délicieux, et j'ai tellement faim que si tu ne fais pas honneur à ton repas, je m'en chargerai ! » répliquai-je en feignant une indifférence que j'étais loin de ressentir.

Je commençai à manger comme si j'étais seule dans la pièce, ignorant totalement Eva. Le médecin m'avait dit que c'était encore le meilleur moyen pour la faire réagir, même si au début elle se montrerait très certainement agressive. Il m'avait expliqué que cela valait mieux que de l'indifférence car elle extérioriserait ses émotions au lieu de tout garder pour elle. Mais je devais agir avec subtilité afin d'endormir sa méfiance. Mon empathie comme le disait si bien Rick ne me serait jamais plus utile que dans ce cas bien précis. Il s'écoula quelques minutes sans qu'Eva ne semble s'intéresser à moi, puis finalement, je la vis tourner très légèrement la tête dans ma direction et m'espionner du coin de l'œil, ce qui m'arracha un imperceptible sourire.

« C'est vraiment très bon ! » soupirai-je de contentement avant de finir mon assiette et de tendre la main vers la sienne.

« C'est à moi ! » s'écria-t-elle en s'en emparant en me lançant un regard noir.

« D'accord ! d'accord ! » ris-je en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Avec satisfaction, je la vis engloutir son repas comme si elle craignait que je ne tente à nouveau de lui prendre son assiette, et je me retins de rire devant les regards méfiants qu'elle m'adressait régulièrement. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'elle était folle de moi, mais au moins avais-je réussi à attirer son attention, ce qui n'était pas si mal après tout. Chaque chose en son temps, et je devais franchir chaque étape avec précaution afin de ne pas la brusquer. Si je la poussais trop, je risquais d'activer un verrou sans même m'en rendre compte, et je devrais tout reprendre depuis le début. Hors le temps m'était compté. Eva était peut-être en sécurité à présent, mais nous ignorions encore si elle était la seule dans son cas, ou bien si d'autres jeunes filles avaient subi le même traitement qu'elle ou était sur le point d'être conditionnées. Et c'était une des choses que je devais impérativement découvrir.

« Tu veux autre chose ? » m'enquis-je en la voyant reposer son assiette vide.

« Non » me répondit-elle du bout des lèvres en me scrutant avec attention alors que je reposais le tout sur le plateau.

« Je vais rapporter tout ça dans la cuisine, tu peux m'accompagner dans le salon si tu le désires » déclarai-je tranquillement tout en me levant.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je quittai sa chambre et commençai à faire la vaisselle, l'oreille tendue, guettant le moindre signe qu'Eva avait accepté ma proposition.

« Ça ne marchera pas vous savez » l'entendis-je soudain déclarer, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

Je ne l'avais pas entendue approcher, et sa déclaration m'avait surprise. Mais j'aurais dû savoir que son ravisseur avait dû lui apprendre à être discrète afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de la police sur elle. Après tout sans Rick nous ne l'aurions pas découverte, et elle serait encore à errer dans les rues prônant son message divin. Quoiqu'avec la blessure que son agresseur lui avait infligée, elle n'aurait pas été très loin. C'était assez ironique de savoir que celui qui l'avait poignardée lui avait probablement sauvée la vie, même si ce n'était pas là son but premier. Mais en agressant Eva, il avait interféré dans les plans du maniaque qui était derrière tout cela, et nous avions à présent l'occasion de mettre un terme à ses agissements. Mais cela ne se ferait pas sans l'aide d'Eva, et pour le moment elle ne semblait pas décidée à baisser sa garde.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne marchera pas ? » lui demandai-je calmement en m'essuyant les mains sur un torchon.

« Vos efforts pour gagner ma confiance, ça ne marchera pas » clarifia-t-elle en me défiant du regard.

« Ecoute Eva, je crois qu'il y a un malentendu. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver tes parents pour te ramener chez toi et attraper celui qui t'as blessée au ventre. Y vois-tu quelque chose de mal ? » la contrai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Je la vis écarquiller les yeux face à ma déclaration, et elle serra les poings en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle réfléchissait à la marche à suivre, mais très vite, son visage redevint neutre, et d'un haussement d'épaules, elle se détourna pour retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Pourtant, même si elle ne le montrait pas, je savais que j'étais parvenue à ébranler ses certitudes. Je ne me faisais d'illusion, consciente que ce n'était pas gagné pour autant, mais c'était déjà un début. Ce que je venais de lui dire allait lui donner matière à réfléchir, et si déjà d'ici ce soir elle ne me considérait plus comme une ennemie, ce serait un énorme pas en avant. Mais tout dépendant d'elle. Maintenant je devais la laisser seule et voir ce qui allait se passer. Je devais l'amener à se poser les bonnes questions, l'obliger à remettre en doute tout ce qu'elle avait appris, tout ce qu'elle pensait savoir, et pour ça, il me fallait agir prudemment.

Si seulement je parvenais à découvrir le fondement même de son conditionnement, je pourrais parvenir à briser tous les verrous psychologiques définitivement, mais pour ça je devais l'amener à se confier, et c'était une tâche de longue haleine. En soupirant, j'allai m'asseoir sur mon canapé et relus les rapports préliminaires de Lanie, espérant y trouver un indice qui pourrait nous faire avancer. Il devait bien y avoir un indice, même infime qui nous permettrait de découvrir l'endroit où ces enfants avaient été retenues prisonnières. Les scientifiques analysaient la moindre particule trouvée sur les petits corps, mais Lanie avait laissé entendre qu'il ne fallait pas trop espérer, car les corps avaient souffert des intempéries qui s'étaient chargées de les nettoyer, rendant presqu'impossible toute exploitation. Mais je savais que ma meilleure amie ne laisserait rien au hasard, et que s'il y avait quoi que ce soit dont elle pourrait tirer quelque chose, elle le trouverait.

Alors que le silence se faisait pesant, je me surpris à regretter plus que jamais la présence de mon écrivain. J'étais persuadée que lui aurait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère et à faire parler Eva. Car même si elle semblait particulièrement sur ses gardes en sa présence, il avait un don avec les enfants et savait les mettre à l'aise. Non pas que je n'en étais pas capable toute seule, mais avec lui à mes côtés, nous aurions avancé plus rapidement. Comme nous en avions l'habitude sans même que cela soit conscient, nous aurions su nous guider mutuellement pour amener progressivement Eva à baisser sa garde et à s'ouvrir à nous. Mais Alexis avait eu besoin de lui, et il était partis me laissant me débattre seule avec cette situation délicate. Ne me restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il revienne vite près de moi, parce que je sentais que plus que jamais, j'allais avoir besoin de son aide et de son soutien sans failles.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir tous le monde! **

**Ma bêta vient enfin de me renvoyer ce chapitre corrigé, et je vous le livre sans plus attendre. **

**A la demande de certains (qui se reconnaîtront), j'ai réduit la longueur de mes chapitres de moitié, ce qui je l'espère, vous conviendra, sinon prenez-vous en à ceux qui m'ont fait cette demande... **

**De plus, certains trouvent qu'il y a trop de descriptions. J'ai envisagé de modifier ce point, mais cela reviendrait à modifier totalement ma façon d'écrire, et dans ce cas, autant arrêter d'écrire tout simplement... Donc je garde mes descriptions, mais je tâcherai de vous mettre un peu plus de dialogue malgré tout ! **

**Voilà, je vous laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires à la fin de celui-ci... **

**PS : Avant que j'oublie, thesergio, tu m'as dit que dès lors que l'on postait une fic, l'on avait le devoir moral envers ses lecteurs de la poster jusqu'à la fin. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire en découvrant que ce sage conseil venait de toi, car si je ne m'abuse (mais je peux me tromper, et dans ce cas, je m'en excuse d'avance), sur Castle Frenchboard (dont je gère la liste des fanfics), tu à poster au moins 2 fics que tu n'as pas pris la peine d'achever... Je te réponds ici car je n'ai pas de MP pour le faire. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture! **

**PS bis : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 17 : **

**POV de Père :**

« Où est-elle ? » demandai-je une fois de plus à ce déchet de l'humanité.

Je devais reconnaître qu'il était coriace, pourtant, je savais qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Il n'avait déjà plus rien de l'homme arrogant et sûr de lui qu'il était à son réveil. Il n'avait montré aucune peur en me découvrant dans son repère lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Il s'était tranquillement assis, dos contre le mur, et avait calmement allumé une cigarette, comme si ma présence était prévue de longue date. Il m'avait détaillé d'un regard hautain et avait paru amusé par mon apparence, comme s'il ne me prenait pas au sérieux. Ne savait-il pas que son arrogance était un pêché, et que cela le conduirait à sa perte ? Apparemment pas avais-je constaté alors qu'il tirait une longue bouffée de sa cigarette dont les effluves entêtants m'apprirent qu'elle ne contenait pas que du tabac. Cet homme allait mourir et il allait le faire en planant. Assez ironique quand on y pensait. Il avait semblé attendre que je me décide à lui expliquer les raisons de ma présence, mais je ne lui avais pas fait ce plaisir.

Pas dans l'immédiat, je voulais qu'il sente l'étau se refermer autour de lui, je voulais qu'il sache qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois. Lui tournant le dos, j'avais tranquillement retiré la veste de mon costume et retroussé les manches de ma chemise dont j'avais déboutonné les premiers boutons après m'être défait de ma cravate. J'avais senti le regard de cet homme dans mon dos, mais n'y avais pas accordé plus d'attention que nécessaire alors que je poursuivais mes préparatifs. Du coin de l'œil, j'avais avisé une bâche en plastique négligemment abandonnée contre un mur et d'une démarche mesurée j'étais allé m'en emparer avant de la déplier sur le sol, recouvrant ainsi une grande partie de la pièce. Parfait, je n'aurais ainsi pas à me soucier de laisser des traces de mon passage. Il me suffirait d'emporter cette bâche avec moi lorsque j'en aurais fini avec cette pourriture. A côté de ce que j'allais lui faire subir, le sort réservé aux traîtres sous l'Egypte antique passerait pour une balade de santé. J'allais le faire souffrir, lentement, méthodiquement.

Il allait me dire tout ce que je voulais savoir, même si j'espérais vraiment qu'il ne le ferait pas trop vite. Où serait le plaisir s'il se mettait trop rapidement à table ? Et il avait répondu à mes attentes. Du moins dans un premier temps. Mais à présent, il baignait dans ses excréments, son système nerveux en avait pris un tel coup qu'il bavait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, son regard était hagard et balayait la pièce comme l'aurait fait un animal traqué, et son corps était secoué de spasmes irrépressibles. Dieu bénisse les générateurs de secours et les pinces crocodiles. Voilà comment il chauffait cette pièce, et j'avais été plus que ravi de lui en montrer les autres applications. Une odeur de chair brûlée flottait dans l'air, et je devais reconnaître que les décharges successives que je lui avais infligées avait rendu son corps méconnaissable. Non pas que cela m'intéressait. Il avait mérité son châtiment, et je n'étais que l'humble exécuteur de la punition divine.

Il n'était qu'un des nombreux suppôts de Satan qui pullulaient sur la surface de notre Sainte Terre, et je me devais de l'en faire disparaître afin de permettre à Eva d'accomplir sa mission. Mais pour cela, j'avais besoin qu'il me dise où elle se trouvait.

« Où est-elle ? » lançai-je en posant une pince crocodile près de son cou et la seconde au niveau de son aine.

Le circuit électrique ainsi créé le balaya dans tout le haut de son corps, et à nouveau il s'urina dessus, m'obligeant à m'écarter pour ne pas être atteint. Il gémit et des sons incohérents sortirent de sa gorge, et je retirai les pinces afin qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle et me dire enfin ce que je voulais savoir. Je dus attendre de longues minutes avant qu'il ne soit assez lucide pour me divulguer enfin la précieuse information.

« Qui…qui… » bafouilla-t-il en battant des paupières, tentant de se focaliser sur moi.

Surpris, je me redressai et fronçai les sourcils. Avais-je omis de lui dire qui je cherchais ? Rapidement, je me repassai en mémoire notre « discussion », et souris avec amusement en constatant qu'effectivement j'avais toujours désignée Eva par elle, comme s'il était évident pour moi qu'il saurait de qui je voulais parler. Mais évidemment ce n'était pas le cas. Pas avec un homme qui ressentait une attirance perverse pour les jeune filles et qui prenait un malin plaisir à les pervertir. Cette pensée m'énerva tellement qu'instinctivement je lui administrai une puissante décharge qui le fit hurler avant qu'il ne retombe sur lui-même tel un pantin désarticulé.

« Ma fille. Ma précieuse petite Eva. Je sais que tu l'as agressée il y a deux jours, et je veux que tu me dises où elle est » clarifiai-je donc en l'empoignant par les cheveux pour planter mon regard dans le sien.

Il émit des gargouillis inarticulés, secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance, et je le relâchai dans un soupir. Soit il ne savait vraiment pas, soit il était stupide. Quoique connaissant le personnage, les deux solutions étaient aussi valables l'une que l'autre. Je devrais donc trouver Eva par moi-même. M'écartant de lui, je réfléchis à ce que j'allais faire de lui. Le laisser en vie n'était définitivement pas une solution, mais je ne voulais pas simplement le tuer. Ce serait un sort trop doux pour lui. Sa mort devait être l'ultime châtiment divin qu'il recevrait, l'occasion pour lui d'être absous de sa vie pècheresse. Et je sus ce que je devais faire. Mais pour cela, j'allais devoir le laisser seul. Me retournant vers lui, je l'observai attentivement, et un sourire de satisfaction étira mes lèvres. J'avais vraiment fait de l'excellent travail avec lui. Il était avachi sur la chaise sur laquelle je l'avais installé, au milieu de l'immense bâche.

Un filet de bave s'échappait de sa bouche béante, ses paupières tressautaient sans jamais s'ouvrir, et son corps entier n'était qu'une immense plaie sanguinolente. Il avait tout d'une marionnette démantibulée, et je ricanai en constatant qu'il avait perdu sa belle arrogance. Mon sourire s'élargit en songeant que ses victimes riraient bien de lui si elle le voyait en cet instant, mais je ne pouvais prendre le risque que quiconque nous dérange avant que je n'en finisse avec lui. J'allais devoir l'assommer suffisamment longtemps pour aller chercher les accessoires indispensables à l'exécution de sa mort. Alors sans hésiter, je lui infligeai une décharge d'une telle puissance qui si elle ne le tua pas sur le coup, elle l'envoya dans l'inconscience pour un long moment. Le tout dans un silence religieux. Maintenant que j'avais réglé mon problème le plus urgent, je devais trouver comment apporter ce qu'il me manquait sans attirer l'attention.

Sortir ne devrait pas me poser plus de problème que je n'en avais rencontré pour pénétrer ici, mais pour ce que j'avais en tête, je me ferais forcément repérer avec mon attirail. Je devais trouver une autre solution. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de commettre la moindre erreur qui compromettrait mes chances de remplir ma mission. Croisant les mains derrière mon dos, je tournai lentement sur moi-même, évaluant calmement les différentes options qui s'offraient à moi lorsque mon regard fut attiré par un pan du mur dissimulé par une tenture suspendue au plafond, créant ainsi un contre-jour qui dissimulait efficacement ce qui ressemblait fort à une autre issue. Levant les yeux au ciel, je remerciai Dieu de me montrer le chemin, me guidant d'une main invisible dans ma tâche. Dans sa grande clémence, il m'indiquait les impies qui devaient être châtiés pour leurs mensonges et leurs trahisons envers les préceptes bibliques.

Oui, bientôt le monde entier allait payer la juste rétribution pour avoir tourné le dos à Notre Dieu Tout Puissant. Ils avaient voué leur vie au Diable, et il était temps d'arrêter cette folie destructrice et d'empêcher le monde de sombrer définitivement dans l'obscurité. Guidés par l'Elue, les martyrs allaient s'élever afin de rallumer la flamme de l'espérance et ouvrir une nouvelle ère de liberté et de piété sur Terre. Et je ne doutais pas que j'y parviendrais tant ma cause était juste. Vérifiant que le suppôt de Satan qui polluait l'air que je respirais était toujours hors d'état de nuire, je me dirigeai ensuite vers cette porte, et avec une moue dégoûtée, repoussai la tenture crasseuse qui en dissimulait l'accès. Dans un choc sourd, celle-ci s'affaissa au sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui me fit éternuer à plusieurs reprises. Les yeux plissés, j'attendis que la poussière retombe au sol et pus enfin voir la seconde issue de cette pièce.

Elle paraissait en bon état, et j'espérai qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée, et surtout, qu'elle ne donnait pas sur un placard à balai. Mais pourquoi prendre la peine de la dissimuler si tel avait été le cas ? Décidant que la meilleure façon de savoir ce dont il retournait était de le découvrir par moi-même, j'appuyai sur la poignée et l'abaissai, et presqu'instantanément la porte s'ouvrit sans effort, signe qu'elle était utilisée régulièrement. Lentement, je la poussai jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne silencieusement taper le mur du couloir sur lequel elle donnait. Immobile, j'attendis quelques secondes, guettant le moindre bruit m'indiquant qu'une personne approchait, mais seul le silence répondit à mes craintes, et je me détendis. J'avais eu peur que cette porte ne donne sur une pièce occupée, mais j'aurais dû savoir que ce cher Snake n'aurait pas toléré que quiconque vive si près de ses quartiers. Il était bien trop mégalomane et paranoïaque pour permettre à une tiers personne de s'établir juste à côté de lui.

Non, monsieur se prenait pour le Roi de cette Cour des Miracles, et il tenait à son intimité. Cet homme était si arrogant que c'était étonnant que personne n'ait eu le cran de le remettre à sa place plus tôt. Mais son règne était terminé, j'y veillerais personnellement. Me tournant une dernière fois vers lui, je m'assurai qu'il ne remuait toujours pas, puis me tournai vers le long couloir qui s'étirait devant moi. Il y faisait si sombre que je ne voyais même pas mes pieds, et je décidai de faire demi-tour afin de trouver de quoi m'éclairer. Snake devait bien utiliser une lampe torche pour s'orienter dans ce gouffre. Et comme pour me donner raison, mes yeux se posèrent sur une lampe tempête abandonnée à l'entrée du couloir. J'étais passé devant sans la voir. Sans perdre un instant, je m'en emparai et l'allumai avant de m'élancer dans cet étroit corridor. Il y régnait une chaleur étouffante, et une odeur de kérosène saturait l'atmosphère.

Le bruit de la circulation me parvenait de façon assourdie, presque imperceptible, et des vibrations secouaient les murs, signe que nous devions être sous le pont. Sur mon chemin, j'avisai plusieurs portes, mais elles étaient soient condamnées, soit donnaient sur des cagibis puants et infestés de rats. Rien qui puisse m'être d'une quelconque utilité. Je continuai donc mon chemin, me demandant si finalement il ne s'agissait pas là d'une voie sans issue, mais encore une fois, face à mes doutes, Dieu m'envoya un signe sous la forme d'une faible clarté au détour du couloir. Accélérant l'allure, je déboulai dans une pièce partiellement éclairée par des rayons solaires qui filtraient tant bien que mal par des fenêtres recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de crasse. L'endroit était immense, et je compris que je venais de découvrir un des entrepôts utilisés lors de la construction du pont. Curieux, je m'avançai en laissant mon regard détailler la pièce, et constatai qu'en dehors de la poussière et des toiles d'araignées, l'endroit semblait souvent utilisé.

Des traces de pas étaient clairement perceptibles sur l'épais tapis de poussière, et des caisses de tailles diverses et variées occupaient une part importante de l'entrepôt. De plus, des traces de pneu récentes témoignaient d'une activité régulière. Curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans un endroit pareil, bien que je me doute qu'il devait s'agir d'affaires louches, je m'avançai vers un tas de caisses et repoussai le couvercle de l'une d'elles. Des armes. Je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose, les armes à feux m'ayant toujours répugnées, mais il y avait des MP5 ainsi que des Beretta Tournant la tête, j'aperçus une caisse éventrée qui contenait des grenades en profusion ainsi que des lance grenades et des lance-roquettes. Ce type avait amassé de quoi mener une véritable guérilla. Contournant ces caisses, je m'approchai d'une autre pile et découvris du C4. Attrapant un bloc du plastique, je réfléchis à l'usage que je pourrais en faire, mais décidai de ne rien tenter.

Ce n'était pas l'envie de tout faire sauter qui me manquait, mais je ne ferais qu'attirer l'attention des autorités, et c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais. Reposant l'explosif à sa place, je m'apprêtai à partir à la recherche de ce que j'étais venu chercher, lorsque mon regard fut attiré par des caisses plus petites disposées à l'écart. Surpris, je me dirigeai vers celles-ci et saisissant le pied de biche posé contre le flanc d'une des caisses, ouvris celle du dessus. Un juron m'échappa en découvrant de petits sacs gris soigneusement disposés dans la boîte. De la drogue. Vendre des armes ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait en plus qu'il inonde les rues de cette saleté. A vue d'œil, je dirais qu'il y avait pour plusieurs milliers de dollars de drogue. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il vivait dans un endroit pareil alors qu'il devait bien gagner sa vie en vendant cette… marchandise.

Secouant la tête, je relâchai le couvercle et me détournai avec une moue dégoûtée, mais dans ma précipitation, mon pied heurta un petit sac-à-dos qui se renversa au sol, et dont le contenu s'y répandit. En marmonnant face à ce contretemps, je me baissai pour tout remettre dans celui-ci lorsque je réalisai ce dont il s'agissait. Des hallucinogènes. Certains drogués s'en servaient pour planer, mais cette drogue pouvait avoir une utilisation plus « médicale ». Elle serait parfaite lors de mes conditionnements. Et vue la quantité contenue dans ce sac à dos, nous n'aurions plus à nous soucier de nous réapprovisionner avant un long moment. Sara n'aurait donc pas besoin d'en voler de nouveaux dans un dispensaire, ce qui éviterait d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Vérifiant bien que je n'oubliais aucune des précieuses petites fioles, j'allai déposer le sac-à-dos près de la porte par laquelle j'étais venu avant de repartir explorer l'entrepôt.

Et après une brève hésitation, je revins près des explosifs et en pris quelques pains me disant que cela pourrait toujours servir. Après tout, Eva devait être entre les mains de la police à présent, et si jamais je devais faire usage de la force pour la récupérer, quelques explosions ciblées dans des lieux de débauche feraient une diversion parfaite. J'emportai également quelques grenades et fumigènes pour faire bonne mesure, et entassai tant bien que mal le tout dans le sac-à-dos, veillant à ne pas briser les fioles. Les explosifs me seraient peut-être utiles, mais cette drogue m'était indispensable pour mener à bien ma mission divine, d'autant plus si je devais reprendre le conditionnement d'Eva depuis le début. Mais pour être fixé, je devais la retrouver, et donc sortir d'ici. Revenant au milieu de la pièce, je réfléchis à ce dont j'avais besoin pour administrer à ce rebus de l'humanité la punition qu'il méritait pour sa vie de pécheur.

Délaissant les caisses dont le bois ne me serait d'aucune utilité, je fouillai chaque recoin. Cet entrepôt avait servi à stocker le matériel nécessaire à la construction du pont, il devait bien en rester quelque chose. A moins que les sans-abris n'aient déjà fait mains basses dessus pour construire leurs abris de fortune. Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de me risquer à l'extérieur pour récupérer ce dont j'avais besoin et qui me faisait cruellement défaut. Résigné à ne pas trouver ce que je voulais, je m'apprêtai à repartir bredouille lorsque j'aperçus un morceau de bois dissimulé sous une bâche en plastique bleue. D'un mouvement vif, je repoussai la bâche et laissai échapper un cri victorieux. Sous mon regard triomphant s'étalaient plusieurs poutres de tailles différentes. Soigneusement, j'en sélectionnai une d'environ 2m et une seconde plus petite. Satisfait de mon choix, je les emportai dans la pièce où se trouvait mon prisonnier, inquiet qu'il ne soit sorti de sa torpeur.

Mais je fus rassuré en le découvrant dans la même position que celle dans laquelle je l'avais laissé. Rapidement, je déposai mes poutres et retournai dans l'entrepôt afin de trouver des clous et un marteau. Et je devais aussi reprendre le sac-à-dos providentiel. De retour dans l'antichambre du Diable, je farfouillai quelques instants et mis finalement la main sur une boîte à outils rouillées mais qui contenait tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je m'apprêtai à repartir quand un second sac-à-dos attira mon attention. Décidément, la providence était de mon côté. Ce sac était assez grand pour que j'y dissimule la bâche dont j'avais recouvert le sol dans la chambre de mon hôte. Je m'en saisis donc et quittai définitivement les lieux armés de mes dernières trouvailles. Refermant la porte, je laissai tomber les sacs près de la sortie avant de me raviser. Je sortirais par l'entrepôt, ce qui serait encore plus discret. Je laissai donc les sacs dans le couloir près de la lampe avant de refermer la porte pour me concentrer sur ma tâche.

Je devais agir soigneusement et méthodiquement afin que ma croix supporte le poids de Snake. Je posai donc la plus grande des poutres au sol et ouvris ensuite la boîte à outil d'où je sortis une scie ainsi qu'un mètre. Heureusement, je n'en étais pas à mon premier essai, et avec des gestes précis, je fabriquai rapidement une croix capable de résister à un ouragan. Me remettant sur mes pieds, je me dirigeai vers le matelas dans le coin gauche de la pièce et me penchai pour saisir une corde souillée du sang de ses victimes. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'il faisait avec cette corde. Habilement, je la lançai vers le plafond afin qu'elle passe par-dessus une des poutres métalliques qui habillaient le plafond et accrochai une des extrémités à un clou dans le mur avant d'arrimer solidement l'autre au sommet de ma croix dans laquelle j'avais creusé des entailles afin que la corde tienne en place.

Une fois la corde fixée, je m'approchai de Snake et lui déliai les mains ce qui le fit un peu plus s'écrouler sur lui-même Sans ménagement, je le poussai au sol sur lequel il s'écroula dans un bruit sourd. Le contournant, je l'attrapai par les poignets et le tirai jusqu'à la croix sur laquelle je le positionnai. Les bras en croix, les jambes posées sur la poutre d'appui, il avait la même posture que Jésus le jour de sa crucifixion. Tendant la main, je m'emparai du marteau ainsi que des clous et sans état d'âme, je le clouai à la croix. Il allait subir le même sort que notre Sauveur, et ce serait à Dieu de décider de sa destinée, même si je ne doutais pas que pour un être aussi méprisable que lui, la rédemption n'était pas une option. Il brûlerait dans les flammes de l'Enfer ad vitam aeternam. Du sang jaillit de ses plaies à mesure que les clous déchiraient sa chair, et malgré le fait qu'il soit assommé, des râles de douleur s'échappaient de sa gorge, mais je ne stoppai pas mon dur labeur, pas même lorsqu'un jet m'atteignit en plein visage.

Le sang des impurs ne pouvait rien contre moi, aussi n'en tins-je nullement compte. Dès que j'enfonçai profondément le dernier clou, je reposai mon marteau à Terre et vérifiai qu'une fois la croix redressée, il resterait fixé dessus. Satisfait, je me redressai et détachai la corde du mur avant de lentement tirer dessus pour la relever. Le poids du bois cumulé à celui du corps de Snake me rendit la tâche ardue, mais je ne faiblis pas devant l'effort. Après de longues minutes à lutter contre la pesanteur, la croix fut enfin à la verticale, et prudemment je relâchai quelque peu mon emprise sur la corde, voulant m'assurer qu'elle resterait dans cette position. Un sourire de satisfaction étira mes lèvres en comprenant que ce serait le cas. J'avais réussi. Il me fallait à présent envoyer un message à ceux qui se mettaient en travers de ma route afin qu'ils comprennent que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne retrouve Eva et ne la ramène dans la voie que j'avais tracée pour elle.

Attrapant un cul de bouteille en plastique qui traînait dans un coin, je le plaçai sous les pieds de Snake, comme je l'aurais fait d'un calice. En attendant qu'il se remplisse, je commençai à nettoyer la pièce, roulant la bâche jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait la croix. Mais avant de la ranger définitivement, je devais en finir ici. Déchirant un morceau de drap, je l'enroulai autour d'un long copeau de bois afin de me fabriquer un stylo de fortune. L'opération effectuée, je récupérai le récipient à présent presque plein, et je traçai mon message au mur. Je voulais qu'ils comprennent que j'agissais guidé par la volonté divine, et que rien ni personne ne pourrait m'arrêter. Je voulais qu'ils tremblent en réalisant qu'ils ne pourraient rien contre moi, et surtout qu'ils sachent que la fin du monde tel qu'ils la connaissaient était proche et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire pour s'en prémunir.

Ma tâche accomplie, je fis disparaître toutes traces de mon passage, et quittai la pièce sans même un regard pour Snake qui commençait à reprendre conscience, je le savais à sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée. J'en avais fini avec lui, et plus rien ne pourrait le sauver d'une mort certaine. A présent, je devais uniquement me focaliser sur Eva, et j'allais commencer par la chercher dans les hôpitaux. Après tout, Snake l'avait blessée….


	18. Chapter 18

**Amis du soir, bonsoir! **

**Voici venir la suite de cette fiction, qui je l'espère saura satisfaire vos attentes. **

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne mords pas! **

**Bonne lecture! **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 18 :**

**POV de la mère de Beckie :**

Cela faisait quatre longues années que ma précieuse petite Beckie avait été enlevée. Quatre années que notre famille avait plongé dans l'horreur et la désolation. Quatre années que mon époux et moi culpabilisions de ne rien avoir entendu, d'avoir été impuissants à protéger notre famille dans notre propre foyer. Et malgré les années, nous ne comprenions toujours pas comment une telle chose avait pu se produire. Ce n'était pas comme si notre domicile était dépourvu de tout système de sécurité. C'était même le contraire. James, étant électricien, il avait installé un système très perfectionné comprenant le verrouillage automatique de toutes les portes et fenêtres de la maison et cela à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Alors comment des intrus avaient pu s'introduire chez nous sans désactiver le système de sécurité, et sans que l'alarme silencieuse ne se déclenche ?

La police avait eu du mal à démêler ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, allant même jusqu'à suspecter chacun d'entre nous. James et moi avions rapidement été innocentés, les témoignages de notre communauté nous étant favorables, et faute d'autre suspect, la police s'était tournée vers Elie. Comme si notre fils aîné aurait pu faire le moindre mal à l'une de ses sœurs. Bien sûr, comme tous les frères et sœurs, ils se chamaillaient, mais ce qu'eux-mêmes s'autorisaient entre eux, ils ne laissaient personne d'autre le faire. Les soupçons qui avaient pesés sur lui avaient beaucoup touché notre garçon, même s'il n'en avait rien montré, voulant rester fort pour notre famille. Mais cela n'avait fait que renforcer la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait face à la disparition de Beckie. Sa chambre était la plus proche de celle de Lily, et il se reprochait de n'avoir rien entendu.

Mais comme tous les adolescents, il avait le sommeil lourd, et même un tremblement de terre ne l'aurait pas tiré de son sommeil. J'en savais quelque chose pour me battre avec lui pour le tirer de son lit chaque matin. Mais lui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir entendu les bruits qui avaient attiré l'attention de Beckie. Il était persuadé que si ça avait été lui qui s'était levé cette nuit-là, alors peut-être aurait-il pu empêcher l'enlèvement de sa sœur. J'avais eu beau lui dire qu'il aurait pu se faire tuer, ou bien que ces gens auraient pu l'enlever lui aussi, il n'en démordait pas. Mais je comprenais sa culpabilité, la ressentant avec force. Moi non plus je ne m'étais pas réveillée cette nuit-là, moi non plus je n'avais pu empêcher mon bébé d'être enlevée. Pourtant, aucun de nous n'était responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé, et la police en était arrivée à la même conclusion, revenant ainsi à la case départ.

Puis les conclusions de la police scientifique étaient revenues, et avec elles, un semblant de réponse bien qu'insuffisant à nos yeux. D'après ce rapport, les intrus s'étaient introduits dans notre maison par la porte du jardin dont ils avaient réussis à empêcher la fermeture automatique, puis ils s'étaient rendus dans la chambre de Lily. En apprenant ce fait, j'avais immédiatement serré ma benjamine contre moi, ne comprenant pas pourquoi c'était Beckie qu'ils avaient emmenée si c'était Lily qu'ils étaient venus chercher. L'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête pensait que Beckie avait entendu quelque chose et qu'elle s'était levée pour aller voir, contrecarrant ainsi les projets des ravisseurs qui l'avaient emmenée avec eux pour l'empêcher d'appeler à l'aide. Ce scénario était renforcé par le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte dans la chambre de Beckie, et qu'il n'y avait de traces des ravisseurs que dans la chambre de Lily.

Et cela ne me surprenait pas. Rien n'importait plus aux yeux de Beckie que le bonheur de sa famille, et elle était prête à tout pour garder ses sœurs en sécurité, y compris se mettre en danger. Alors apprendre qu'elle avait été enlevée pour empêcher que l'on ne fasse du mal à la plus jeune de ses sœurs ne me surprenait pas. Cela n'allégeait pas ma peine, bien au contraire, mais je n'étais pas surprise de ce comportement. Nous avions longuement prié pour qu'ils la retrouvent, qu'elle nous soit rendue, mais les heures puis les jours s'étaient écoulés sans que nous n'ayons aucune nouvelle de notre petit ange. La police était dans une impasse et l'affaire piétinait. C'était comme si Beckie et ses ravisseurs s'étaient volatilisés dans la nature. Personne n'avait rien vu ni entendu. Alors en désespoir de cause, l'inspecteur Becker avait lancé un avis de recherche national, et depuis nous attendions, priant pour qu'un miracle se produise et que quelqu'un quelque part reconnaisse notre fille et appelle la police.

Mais rien n'arrivait, et notre désespoir se faisait chaque jour plus profond alors que nous voyions nos chances de la revoir en vie s'amenuiser avec le temps. Mais le pire de tout était de voir ma famille si pleine de vie et de gaieté perdre sa lumière et sombrer dans une morosité que rien ne semblait pouvoir estomper. Comme si Beckie avait été le cœur de cette famille, et que sans elle nous n'étions plus qu'une coquille vide et sans âme. Les aînés se reprochaient de n'avoir rien pu faire, et les plus jeunes ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur sœur n'était pas là avec nous. Quant à mon mari, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, se rendant responsable du drame. Il s'éloignait doucement de nous, et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour lui faire comprendre que je ne l'incriminais pas, que sa faute était tout autant la mienne. J'avais l'impression de perdre pied face à la détresse de ma famille, et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour retrouver ce que nous avions perdu, ce qu'on nous avait volé.

Mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'une seule chose pourrait ramener la paix au sein de mon foyer. Le retour de Beckie. Mais comment aurais-je pu soutenir efficacement ma famille alors que moi-même sombrais chaque jours un peu plus. La colère avait rapidement fait place au désespoir dans mon cœur, et j'avais reproché à Dieu d'avoir laissé une telle chose se produire. Je lui avais tourné le dos, refusant de me rendre à l'église, et interdisant à ma famille d'y aller elle aussi. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je repensais sans cesse au jour de la disparition de Beckie, à son étrange comportement à l'église. J'avais cru qu'elle était malade, mais plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je réalisais qu'elle était terrifiée. Ma petite fille avait eu peur, et je n'avais rien vu. Je ne lui avais posé aucune question. Peut-être que si je l'avais fait, elle serait encore avec nous aujourd'hui au lieu d'être Dieu sait où, à subir Dieu sait quoi.

De combien d'histoire de ce genre avions-nous entendu parler ? Combien d'enfants étaient enlevés chaque semaine pour ne jamais revenir chez eux ? Comme pour me punir de n'avoir pas mieux su protéger ma fille, des images monstrueuses me traversaient inlassablement l'esprit. Des images de mon bébé battue, violentée, ou pire, agonisant dans son propre sang, m'appelant à l'aide. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, et cela me rendait folle de chagrin. Alors, à l'insu de tous, j'avais commencé à boire. A boire pour oublier que ma petite princesse n'était plus là. A boire pour oublier que ma famille était en voie de perdition. A boire pour oublier mon impuissance cuisante. A boire pour ne plus rien ressentir. A boire pour rejoindre mon ange au Paradis. Je buvais de plus en plus, et ne sortais plus de chez moi. J'étais devenue une ivrogne, une épave humaine, jusqu'au jour où je décidai d'en finir. James était sorti, les enfants étaient à l'école, et j'étais seule à la maison.

C'était le moment parfait pour mettre fin à ma pitoyable existence. Je ne méritais pas de vivre alors que j'avais échoué dans mon rôle de mère. C'était ma faute si mon bébé était aux mains de ses ravisseurs, subissant mille tourments, et il était temps que je paie le prix de mon incapacité à la protéger. J'irais brûler en Enfer pour ce que je m'apprêtais à vivre, mais cela m'était égal. En fait non, je n'irais même pas en Enfer. Il y avait un lieu bien pire réservé aux suicidés. Je serais perdue à jamais dans les limbes, au milieu d'autres âmes damnées comme moi. Et c'était tout ce que je méritais. Une bouteille de scotch à la main, j'errai dans la maison en ruminant mes malheurs, avalant de grandes rasades de l'alcool dont je ne ressentais même plus la brûlure avant de jeter la bouteille vide. Tout dans cette maison me rappelait mon enfant volée, et je ne supportais plus d'entendre son rire raisonner dans ma tête, me rappelant ce que j'avais perdu.

Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouvai dans la chambre de Beckie, une bouteille de Bourbon, récupérée sans que je me rappelle comment, dans une main et le pistolet que James avait acheté après le drame dans l'autre. Buvant une nouvelle rasade à même le goulot, je me laissai tomber lourdement sur le lit de mon bébé et jetai un regard vide et morne sur sa chambre. Et lentement, levai le bras et enfonçai le canon froid entre mes lèvres. J'étais sur le point d'appuyer sur la gâchette, de mettre un terme à ce cauchemar sans fin lorsqu'une petite voix fluette me fit sursauter. Me retournant vivement, si vivement que ma tête tourna et que je vomis sur la couette de Beckie, je posai un regard hagard sur Lily. Lily pour laquelle Beckie s'était sacrifiée et que dans mon délire éthylique j'avais oubliée. Une gifle ne m'aurait pas fait plus d'effet, et la honte me submergea. Comment avais-je pu me laisser aller de la sorte ?

Comment avais-je pu renier mes idéaux et mes convictions au point d'en arriver là ? Un nouveau haut le cœur m'assaillit, et je me ruai tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle de bain, rendant, évacuant tout ce poison qui souillait mon corps et mon âme. Dès que je me sentie mieux, je pris une douche revigorante puis rejoignis ma petite fille qui jouait paisiblement dans sa chambre, s'occupant de sa poupée malade. Mon cœur se brisa devant ce spectacle d'une innocence poignante, et qui pourtant en révélait beaucoup sur la scène à laquelle mon innocente petite fille avait assistée. Pas besoin d'être psychologue pour savoir ce que ce jeu d'apparence innocente pouvait bien signifier. Des larmes souillèrent mes joues, et je tombai à genoux auprès de mon bébé que je serrai dans mes bras en lui promettant que tout irait bien, que j'allais arranger les choses. Je ne me calmai que lorsque la respiration paisible de Lily s'éleva dans la pièce, signe qu'elle s'était endormie.

Délicatement, je la mis dans son lit avant de procéder à un grand nettoyage, et je fis disparaître l'alcool de la maison afin de ne plus jamais céder à la tentation. Ce n'était pas en me laissant aller de la sorte que j'allais pouvoir aider Beckie, bien au contraire. Je l'avais abandonnée en agissant ainsi, et c'était ce qui me faisait le plus souffrir. Mais Beckie ne devait pas être la seule à laquelle je devais penser. Mes autres enfants avaient besoin de moi. James avait besoin de moi. Que seraient-ils tous devenus si Lily ne m'avait pas empêchée de commettre l'irréparable ? Me rappelant que la chambre de Beckie avait été souillée par ma déchéance, je m'y précipitai, ouvris les fenêtres en grand, et emportai sa couette que je mis immédiatement à laver. Quant à l'arme, je m'empressai de la ranger, bien au fond de notre coffre dans le bureau de James, bénissant le ciel que les enfants ne soient pas encore rentrés de l'école.

Une fois cela fait, je me sentis quelque peu apaisée, et redescendis à la cuisine après avoir vérifié que Lily dormait toujours paisiblement, et décidai de préparer le repas du soir. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas cuisinée pour mes enfants. Cette activité routinière acheva de m'apaiser, et je laissai mon esprit s'égarer, me demandant sans cesse où était ma petite fille, si elle se portait bien. La police n'avait toujours pas découvert la moindre piste exploitable, et l'avis de recherche national n'avait toujours rien donné. Je sentis le désespoir et la colère sourdent en moi, mais cette fois, je ne me laissai pas abattre. Je devais rester forte et faire face à l'adversité, ce n'était que comme ça que je pourrais faire avancer les choses. Et si la police n'arrivait à rien, je mènerais ma propre enquête. Je savais que faute de nouvelles pistes, la police finirait par se lasser de cette affaire, et je refusais de les laisser mettre le dossier de ma fille sur le coin d'un bureau pour l'y oublier, quitte à les harceler jusqu'à ce qu'ils demandent grâce.

Mais je jugeais cela insuffisant. Mon impuissance me rendait folle, et je décidai donc de créer une association pour venir en aide aux familles qui vivaient le même drame que nous. Si pour le moment je ne pouvais rien pour soulager la peine de ma famille, peut-être serais-je plus efficace auprès d'autres familles. Et c'est ainsi que trois ans après l'enlèvement de Beckie, naquit l'association Rebecca Swan. Au départ, je la gérais depuis mon bureau à la maison avec l'aide d'Elie, Lucy et Rosy, mes aînés qui eux aussi avaient besoin de se rendre utiles. Et m'aider à lancer l'association était également un moyen pour eux d'exorciser cette culpabilité qui ne les quittait plus. Ils s'étaient jetés à corps perdus dans cette nouvelle occupation, et je les avais laissé faire à condition que leurs résultats scolaires ne s'en ressentent pas. Mais ma plus grande satisfaction fut de voir James sortir de sa torpeur pour se joindre à nous.

Et c'est lui qui se chargea de la partie informatique de l'association. Grâce à lui, nous eûmes rapidement un site internet digne de ce nom qui attira bien vite une foule de personne qui nous demanda notre aide. Elie eut alors l'idée d'établir une base de données, et répertoria chaque enfant dont la famille se manifesta. Sa base de données était si complète que grâce à celle-ci, nous connûmes notre première victoire deux mois à peine après la création de l'association. Elle s'appelait Casey Carlile et avait disparue depuis 5 ans, enlevée le soir du 4 juillet alors que sa famille se trouvait juste à côté. Ils avaient tourné la tête à peine 5 minutes, mais cela avait été suffisant pour que leur fille disparaisse. Depuis, ils avaient remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver, et nous semblions être leur dernier espoir. James avait diffusé la photo de Casey sur plusieurs sites sérieux, et le miracle s'était produit.

Un dimanche après-midi, nous avions reçu un appel provenant d'une femme vivant à Seattle et qui pensait que la fille de ses voisins pouvait être Casey. Immédiatement, James avait contacté l'inspecteur Becker qui avait accepté d'être notre intermédiaire auprès de la police, et grâce aux informations fournies par cette femme, avait contacté ses collègues de Seattle qui avaient procédé à des recherches. Et il s'était avéré que cette fillette était bel et bien Casey. Comme bien souvent dans ce genre de cas, c'était un couple dans l'impossibilité d'avoir des enfants qui avaient enlevé Casey. Mais ils avaient vite compris qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être parents, et avait fait de la vie de cette fillette un enfer. L'inspecteur Becker nous avait dit qu'elle présentait des signes de maltraitance, aussi bien physique que psychologique. Je m'étais rendue personnellement à Seattle avec lui pour la récupérer, et j'avais eu le cœur brisé en la voyant.

Elle était sur ses gardes et jetait des regards apeurés autour d'elle. Elle avait tremblé comme une feuille lorsque je m'étais approché d'elle et avait refusé que je la touche. Et l'espace d'un instant, je m'étais demandé si ceux qui avaient enlevé ma Beckie agissaient avec elle comme ces monstres l'avait fait avec Casey. Mais j'avais bien vite chassée cette pensée de mon esprit. Je devais rester positive pour ne pas devenir folle, et imaginer le pire ne ferait que le faire se réaliser. Au lieu de ça, je m'étais concentrée sur Casey et d'une voix douce lui avais appris que j'étais là pour la ramener chez elle. Elle m'avait fixée sans comprendre, puis avait secoué négativement la tête alors que ses grands yeux chocolats se remplissaient d'eau. Je n'avais pas compris sa réaction et avais interrogé Becker du regard. Il m'avait fait signe de le suivre, et m'avait alors appris que ses ravisseurs lui avaient dit que ses parents étaient morts et que c'était pour ça qu'elle devait vivre avec eux.

L'indignation s'était emparée de moi et j'étais retournée auprès de Casey et avait choisi de lui montrer mon site, et surtout, la page la concernant. Je la faisais défiler lorsqu'elle m'arrêta, le regard braqué sur une photo de sa famille. La photo était récente, et elle était incapable de la quitter du regard alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. J'avais attendu un peu avant de la rassurer sur le fait qu'ils étaient en vie, et qu'ils n'avaient cessé de la chercher pour la ramener chez elle. Elle était restée silencieuse un long moment, puis d'une petite voix m'avait demandé de la ramener chez elle, un sourire encore incertain retroussant ses lèvres. Et je m'étais empressée de le faire, impatiente d'assister aux retrouvailles de cette famille trop longtemps séparée. Galvanisés par ce succès, nous poursuivions de plus belle notre tâche, et nous remportâmes d'autres succès, tant et si bien que l'association devint célèbre dans tout le pays, nous obligeant à nous développer.

C'est ainsi qu'un avocat que nous avions aidé à retrouver le fils rejoignit l'association, et qu'un homme d'affaire dont nous avions localisé la fille nous fit don d'un local où nous établîmes les bureaux de l'association. Et ce qui n'était à l'origine qu'un passe-temps devint très vite un boulot à plein temps. Heureusement je ne travaillais pas, et James me laissa faire. De plus, Elie s'orienta vers des études de droit à l'enfance et nous prêta régulièrement assistance, de même pour les filles qui passaient tout leur temps libre avec nous. Dieu merci, nous avions de plus en plus de bénévoles qui voulaient participer. Et même si j'étais fière de notre travail, et des dizaines de familles que nous avions permis de réunir, je ne pouvais me défaire d'une certaine amertume, car aucun des appels que nous recevions ne concernait Beckie, et je perdais chaque jour un peu plus espoir. Pourtant je ne baissais pas les bras, et continuais inlassablement de mettre à jour le site de l'association, veillant à ce que la photo de Beckie circule bien dans tout le pays.

Je savais que tôt ou tard mes efforts porteraient leurs fruits, et que Dieu nous rendrait notre fille. Je ne savais pas quand, mais je savais que ce jour arriverait. Alors je continuais de prier, et en attendant le jour où je pourrais à nouveau serrer contre mon cœur ma petite princesse, je me consolais en participant au bonheur d'autres familles. Et je savais que pour James et les enfants, il en allait de même. Notre famille n'était plus la même, mais partager ce but commun nous avait ressoudés, et je ne pouvais que me féliciter de cette initiative qui avait pourtant tout de désespérée. Mais cela avait permis de redonner un second souffle à ma famille, et à présent nous n'attendions plus que le retour de Beckie pour reprendre enfin le cours interrompu de nos vies.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir la compagnie ! **

**Je crois que quelques éclaircissements s'imposent... **

**Je sais que le retour de Josh (comme vous l'avez tous compris), en a énervé plus d'un, mais il fallait bien que je m'en débarrasse à un moment ou à un autre, et promis, il ne reviendra plus après ça. **

**Après, je n'oblige personne à me lire (à bon entendeur...), donc si cette fic ne vous plait plus, ne la lisez plus, je ne me vexerai pas, au contraire, vous nous rendriez service à tous les deux. Mais personnellement, j'estime que lorsque l'on aborde une idée dans une fic, on la suit jusqu'au bout, ou on ne l'exploite pas. **

**Dès le début, j'ai basé cette fic sur une série de malentendu qui rapprochent et éloignent tour à tour Castle et Beckett, et je refuse de bâcler cette fic sous prétexte que c'est ce que tous le monde attends de moi. **

**Tu es à moi n'est pas uniquement une fic caskett, et je me dois d'en traiter tous les points, n'en déplaise à certains. Pour ceux que ça n'intéresse pas, et bien ma foie, il y a assez d'autres fics caskett pour vous satisfaire. Encore une fois, je ne me vexerai pas! **

**Je veux bien prendre en compte vos remarques et apporter quelques modifications, mais je ne vais pas changer ce que j'avais prévu pour cette fic sous prétexte que certains ne sont à la recherche que de caskett. **

**Ce commentaire risque de me coûter quelques lecteurs, mais tant pis. Bon je vais arrêter là, car ce précom risque fort d'être plus long que ce chapitre lui-même ! **

**Bonne lecture à ceux qui n'auront pas mal pris ce que j'ai dis ci-dessus (pour ceux qui auront lu!)**

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 19 : **

**POV de Rick :**

En grognant, je m'étirai alors que mon corps protestait d'avoir passé la nuit assis sur la chaise de mon bureau. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela m'arrivait, mais je commençais à m'en remettre de moins en moins facilement. ¨Passant une main sur mon visage fatigué, j'éteignis mon ordinateur après avoir pris soin d'enregistrer ce que j'avais écrit durant la nuit, puis en grimaçant, je me levai lentement. En étouffant un bâillement, je me dirigeai au radar vers ma chambre, heureux une nouvelle fois que celle-ci se trouve juste à côté de mon bureau. Pas sûr que je serais arrivé en un seul morceau sous la douche si j'avais dû traverser tout le loft. Un cri m'échappa lorsque l'eau froide me percuta, et en jurant, j'inversai le mitigeur. Au moins cette douche froide improvisée avait eu le mérite de me tirer de ma torpeur, et c'est donc les idées un peu plus claires que je sortis de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des reins.

Le torse encore ruisselant, je m'avançai sur l'épaisse moquette de ma chambre, souriant en imaginant la désapprobation d'Alexis en me voyant faire, et me stoppai devant mon dressing, hésitant sur la tenue à revêtir. Ma décision de la veille me revint en mémoire, et avec elle, la souffrance qu'elle avait engendrée. Maintenant que le choc premier était passé, je réalisai que j'avais peut-être sauté un peu trop vite aux conclusions, et que j'aurais sûrement dû laisser à Kate une chance de s'expliquer. Pourtant, je savais que je risquais de revivre ce genre de situation. Non pas que Kate était du genre volage et à courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois, mais tant qu'elle ne saurait pas elle-même ce qu'elle voulait, elle risquait de me faire souffrir sans même en prendre conscience. Alors j'allais lui donner de l'espace, la laisser prendre elle-même la décision, comme toujours. Alexis me dirait que j'avais tort de faire toutes les concessions, de lui laisser un tel pouvoir sur moi, mais je ne voulais de Kate Beckett dans ma vie que si c'était pour qu'elle y reste.

Je ne voulais pas d'une simple partie de jambes en l'air ou d'une aventure de quelques mois dont elle finirait par se lasser. Parce que je savais que si entre nous ça ne devait pas marcher, ce serait parce qu'elle en avait décidé ainsi. Oui, elle avait les cartes en main, à elle de décider du jeu qu'elle voulait abattre. Donc je n'irais pas la voir. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de me rendre au poste. Après tout, je ne devais pas perdre de vue qu'il y avait la vie d'une jeune fille en jeu, et je ne devais pas faire passer mes problèmes personnels avant cette enquête. Eva, ou quel que soit son nom avait besoin de nous, même si pour le moment elle nous considérait comme l'ennemi. Mais avant d'aller rejoindre les gars et de goûter aux joies de la paperasse, même si là ce serait pour faire des recherches, éplucher des rapports classés ou revenir sur des affaires non résolues ne me réjouissaient pas plus que ça.

Non pas parce que ça ne m'intéressait pas, bien au contraire, c'était de l'or en barre pour l'écrivain que j'étais, mais cela me mettait toujours le moral en berne de réaliser le nombre de familles dont la vie avait perdu son sens au moment où un être cher leur avait été enlevé. Et cette fois, ces dossiers toucheraient des enfants. Et cela m'était encore plus insupportable. J'étais père moi aussi, et imaginer qu'un parfait inconnu puisse me prendre mon bien le plus précieux me remplissait d'une rage sans nom. D'ailleurs, Kate elle-même avait noté que ces affaires m'affectaient personnellement. Cela avait d'ailleurs été le moment de confidences intimes réciproques. Je lui avais révélé mes peurs de père célibataire, et elle m'avait parlé de sa mère, et de sa souffrance à ne plus l'avoir dans sa vie. Ces enquêtes bien que difficiles nous avait rapprochés, nous permettant de mieux nous comprendre, mais cela ne les rendait pas plus acceptable.

Rien ne le pouvait. Pas quand les victimes étaient des enfants innocents. En soupirant, j'enfilai un jean, une chemise à rayure verte, et une veste pour compléter le tout. Simple et confortable, cette tenue avait le mérite d'être passe-partout. Fin prêt, je descendis les escaliers, et souris en découvrant Alexis assise devant une assiette de pancakes. Elle leva la tête en entendant mon pas, et m'offrit ce lumineux sourire qui éclairait mes journées depuis 18 ans. Et imaginer en être brutalement privé me rendait malade. Alors je ferais tout mon possible pour rendre Eva à ses parents, et je savais que la même détermination animait Kate.

« Bonjour Pumpkin ! » m'exclamai-je en venant déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Bonjour papa ! » sourit-elle en me retournant mon étreinte « Petit déjeuner ? » ajouta-t-elle en me servant déjà quelques pancakes.

« Merci ma chérie » souris-je en prenant place à ses côtés avant de remarquer le silence inhabituel qui régnait dans l'appartement « Où est Mère ? » demandai-je en arquant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Elle est partie aux aurores. Elle devait rencontrer une de ses anciennes connaissances qui serait intéressée pour donner des cours de danse dans son école » m'expliqua ma fille en me versant une tasse de café.

« De danse ? » m'étonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, grand-mère m'a expliqué qu'elle voulait que ses élèves aient la formation la plus complète possible, donc elle va inclure des cours de danse, de chant et de musique à la formation théâtrale » me révéla ma fille avec un sourire de fierté.

« Et bien si Mère continue comme ça, son école d'art va devenir incontournable ! » constatai-je en prenant conscience une nouvelle fois comme cette école tenait à cœur à ma mère.

« Oui, et ce serait génial pour grand-mère ! » s'enthousiasma mon bébé en revenant s'asseoir pour finir son repas.

Je me contentai de sourire, secrètement ravi que Mère se soit enfin trouvé un but dans la vie, et me promis de l'aider de mon mieux, même si je savais qu'elle voulait réussir par elle-même. Un silence paisible s'installa seulement rompu par le tintement de nos fourchettes contre la porcelaine de nos assiettes. Et j'en profitai pour réfléchir. Il y avait plusieurs éléments qui me troublaient dans cette affaire, et je comptais bien les explorer. S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais, c'était de ne pas comprendre quelque chose, même si Kate aimait à dire que cela m'arrivait souvent. Je crois bien qu'elle aimait me taquiner encore plus que je ne me plaisais à le faire. Et j'adorais ça, même si comme elle je feignais d'en être agacé. C'était un jeu entre nous, un jeu dont je m'étais lassé, et qui pourtant continuait malgré nous, comme une mécanique parfaitement huilée qui n'avait plus besoin de l'impulsion humaine pour fonctionner.

Et j'ignorais comment enrayer la machine afin de la stopper et de lui impulser un nouveau tempo. Mais encore une fois, je m'obligeai à revenir à l'enquête afin de ne pas devenir fou en pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer si je n'étais pas parti comme un voleur la nuit dernière. L'homme et son ego était son pire ennemi, et j'en avais fait la brillante démonstration la nuit dernière. J'aurais de la chance si Kate ne me descendait pas à vue.

« Papa ? Tu as des ennuis ? Je te trouve bien silencieux » lança soudain Alexis en posant un regard inquiet sur moi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Pumpkin, c'est juste cette nouvelle affaire qui occupe toutes mes pensées. J'ai bien peur de ne pas être d'agréable compagnie dans les jours à venir » soupirai-je en lui adressant un sourire d'excuse.

« Tu veux en parler ? » m'interrogea-t-elle en me retournant un sourire compréhensif.

« Tout a commencé lorsque j'ai trouvé cette adolescente poignardée dans une ruelle. Nous avons découvert qu'elle avait été conditionnée, et en ce moment, elle est chez Beckett afin que son ravisseur ne la trouve pas. Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour tenter de l'aider » expliquai-je brièvement, ne voulant pas trop entrer dans les détails.

« Conditionnée ? Mais pour quoi faire ? » s'exclama Alexis en portant une main devant sa bouche, horrifiée par la perspective.

« Nous l'ignorons encore, du moins pas dans les grandes lignes. Mais nous trouverons, et nous aiderons Eva à redevenir elle-même avant de la ramener chez elle » déclarai-je avec une farouche détermination.

« Je suis sûre que vous y parviendrez. » me sourit mon ange avec confiance avant de recommencer à manger tranquillement et je m'apprêtais à l'imiter lorsque le son de sa voix résonna de nouveau « Et comment va Beckett ? »

Sa question me prit de court, et je m'étouffai avec ma bouchée. Toussant bruyamment, j'attrapai mon verre de jus d'orange, buvant de longues gorgées sous le regard spéculateur de ma fille. Après quelques instants, et avoir recouvré une respiration normale, je me raclai la gorge avant de lentement tourner la tête vers Alexis qui me fixait d'un air impassible.

« Elle va bien, pourquoi cette question ? » demandai-je en adoptant mon air le plus innocent possible.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas parlé d'elle. D'habitude, tu prononces son nom à tout bout de champ. Mais plus ces derniers temps. Je me demandais simplement si tout allait bien entre vous deux » m'expliqua ma fille en continuant d'étudier la moindre de mes réactions.

J'aurais dû me douter qu'Alexis aurait remarqué ce genre de choses. Ma fille pouvait se montrer d'une perspicacité redoutable quand elle le voulait. Et je savais qu'elle avait développé un sixième sens concernant ma relation avec Beckett. Mais depuis quelques temps, j'avais noté qu'elle ne paraissait plus souhaiter me voir me rapprocher de ma muse. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que parce qu'il y avait quelques tensions entre nous, j'étais enfin prêt à renoncer à Kate. Parce que ce n'était pas le cas. J'avais beau prendre de belles résolutions, elles finissaient toujours par s'évaporer aux premières lueurs du jour. Il me suffisait de penser à elle, et je faiblissais. Et après l'étreinte passionnée que nous avions partagée hier, j'étais encore moins décidé à la perdre que jamais.

« Et bien j'ai bien remarqué ton agacement lorsque je parlais d'elle depuis quelques temps, alors je m'efforce de ménager ta susceptibilité » déclarai-je espérant ainsi comprendre l'attitude hostile de ma fille envers ma muse.

Alexis se figea, et posa avec lenteur sa tasse sur le comptoir. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, et je compris qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse de ma part. Et bien que ce ne fût pas l'unique raison de mon attitude, il n'en était pas moins vrai que l'hostilité latente d'Alexis m'avait également poussé à m'interroger sur la place de Kate dans ma vie. Jusqu'à présent, il avait suffi que ma fille me fasse comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus d'une de mes compagnes dans notre vie pour que je l'en chasse immédiatement. Mais pas avec Kate. Probablement parce que je savais que derrière ses airs d'indifférence, et son apparente hostilité, Alexis tenait vraiment à Kate, et la voir sortir définitivement de nos vies était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Même si elle donnait l'impression du contraire. D'ailleurs Kate l'avait perçue elle aussi, et je savais qu'elle en avait été blessée. Depuis le début de notre partenariat et sa première rencontre avec ma fille, je l'avais fait de plus en plus consciemment participer à l'éducation de mon adolescente de fille, et ses conseils m'avaient été d'une aide précieuse. Kate était un peu comme une grande sœur attentive et présente pour Alexis, et je savais que l'une comme l'autre accordait une grande importance à la relation privilégiée qu'elles avaient tissée.

« Papa, je… » commença Alexis avant de s'interrompre.

Attentif, conscient qu'elle allait enfin m'expliquer son comportement envers Kate, je ne pipai mot, la laissant aller à son rythme. Encore une chose que Kate m'avait apprise. Ne pas pousser aux confidences mais attendre qu'Alexis se confie d'elle-même.

« J'aime Kate, énormément. Elle tient une place privilégiée dans ma vie… » poursuivit mon ange après avoir pris une profonde inspiration « mais, je ne supporte plus de vous voir souffrir chacun de votre côté. Je ne dis pas que tout est de sa faute, je sais que toi aussi tu n'es pas tout blanc dans cette histoire, mais parfois, je me dis que vous avez simplement raté le tournant, et qu'il est trop tard pour rétablir la trajectoire et vous permettre de vous rejoindre à nouveau…. » souffla-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

La signification de ses paroles me percuta de plein fouet, et j'haletai sous le choc. Combien de fois en étais-je arrivé à la même conclusion ? Combien de fois m'étais-je dis que Kate et moi n'étions finalement pas destinés à être plus que de simples amis ? Je ne les comptais même plus. Mais à chaque fois, la moindre particule de mon être se rebellait à cette pensée. Kate était la femme de ma vie, celle que j'avais recherché vainement jusqu'au jour où elle était tombée du ciel. Elle était celle dont je décrivais le portrait dans mes romans, l'absolu vers lequel je tendais. Alors non, il ne pouvait pas être trop tard pour nous, c'était inenvisageable.

« Je sais que vous vous aimez, mais vous semblez sans cesse incapables de vous l'avouez. Et je sais que le jour où l'un de vous le comprendra, elle partira. Alors je me prépare à ne plus la voir, à devoir renoncer à elle. Ça me brise le cœur, mais je sais que ça arrivera. En te perdant, elle renoncera à nous également. » avoua tristement ma fille alors qu'une larme de chagrin coulait le long de sa joue pâle.

« Alexis, jamais je ne te demanderais de renoncer à la voir ! » protestai-je, choqué que ma fille m'imagine égoïste à ce point.

« Je sais papa, et je sais que Kate me fera également la même promesse, mais viendra un moment où elle n'aura plus de temps à me consacrer, et je la perdrai, alors je préfère prendre mes distances dès maintenant afin de ne pas souffrir, ou du moins pas trop… » termina mon bébé dans un sanglot étouffé qui me brisa le cœur.

Comment avais-je pu ne pas voir que ma famille souffrait de cette situation ? Pourtant Alexis avait tenté de m'ouvrir les yeux, mais je n'avais rien voulu voir. Je m'étais focalisé sur ma propre souffrance, ignorant celle de ma fille. Sentant la culpabilité m'envahir, je me levai d'un bond et attirai ma fille entre mes bras, la serrant fortement contre moi alors que des sanglots secouaient son corps.

« Alexis, jamais Kate ne sortira de nos vies, parce que je ne la laisserai pas faire ! » déclarai-je en consolant mon bébé.

« Mais, vous… » protesta-t-elle en enfouissant son visage contre mon torse.

« Ecoute, je ne veux pas trop m'avancer, mais la nuit dernière, nous avons beaucoup discuté tous les deux, et même s'il reste encore de nombreux points à débattre, nous avons malgré tout bien avancé » ajoutai-je sur le ton de la confidence.

« Tu veux dire que vous êtes ensemble ? » m'interrogea-t-elle en relevant vivement la tête, une lueur d'espoir faisant étinceler ses yeux emplis de larmes.

« Et bien en ce qui me concerne c'est le cas, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense Kate… » marmonnai-je en baissant piteusement la tête.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait papa ? » voulut-elle savoir en se reculant et en rétrécissant les yeux.

« Et bien… je suis parti pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'Eva » avouai-je en grimaçant, conscient que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'étouffa Alexis en écarquillant de grands yeux incrédules.

« Parce qu'elle a reçu un message de Josh et que j'étais jaloux ! » soufflai-je plus que jamais conscient de ma stupidité.

« Mais enfin papa ! Tu sais bien que Kate n'est pas le genre de femme à sortir avec deux hommes à la fois ! Donc si elle était prête à avancer avec toi, c'est qu'il n'y a plus rien entre le docteur Davidson et elle. Il doit simplement avoir du mal à se faire à leur rupture ! » me sermonna ma fille en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Je sais, mais sur le moment j'ai vu rouge, et je suis parti… » déclarai-je d'un ton abattu.

« Je peux comprendre, mais tu imagines dans quel état doit se trouver Kate et ce qu'elle doit avoir imaginé après ton départ précipité ? » s'enquit ma fille avec inquiétude.

« Je sais, si elle me rejette à nouveau, je ne pourrai m'en prendre qu'à moi-même » constatai-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux, me maudissant intérieurement.

« Alors vas la rassurer ! Trouve une excuse à ton départ, mais ne la laisse pas redresser ses barrières ! » m'encouragea ma fille en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

« Je vais le faire Pumpkin ! » souris-je, heureux d'avoir eu cette conversation à cœur ouvert avec mon bébé avant de marmonner « En priant pour qu'elle ne me troue pas la peau en me voyant ! »

« Tiens papa il y a un message sur le répondeur ! » s'exclama Alexis sans pour autant stopper son ascension.

Songeur, j'observai ma fille disparaître à l'étage alors que notre discussion me trottait dans la tête. J'étais loin de me douter qu'Alexis en avait autant sur le cœur, et je m'en voulais de n'avoir rien vu. Je faisais un bien piètre père moi qui me targuait d'être le père de l'année. Visiblement, j'avais encore du chemin à faire.


	20. Chapter 20

**Amis du jour, bonjour ! **

**Je vous poste le chapitre suivant avant d'oublier, ou de ne plus avoir le temps de le faire, en espérant que vous continuerez d'apprécier... **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 20 : **

**POV de Rick :**

Surpris, je me dirigeai vers la console sur laquelle trônait le téléphone de la maison, et constatai qu'effectivement, le voyant du répondeur clignotait. Qui avait pu chercher à me joindre sur mon fixe ? En règle générale, seuls des journalistes un peu trop téméraires le faisaient, n'étant pas parvenus à obtenir mon numéro de portable, et l'espace d'un instant, je fus tenté d'effacer le message sans même le lire, mais ma conscience m'en empêcha. Après tout, même si c'était assez rare, Paula et même Gina appelaient parfois à ce numéro, n'arrivant pas à me joindre sur mon cellulaire pour différentes raisons. Mais l'idée de me faire hurler dessus de si bon matin par ces deux harpies ne me disait rien non plus. Finalement, dans un soupir résigné, j'appuyai sur le bouton lecture, et le message s'enclencha.

« Salut Castle, c'est Beckett… »

La voix de Kate me fit sursauter, et immédiatement, je me figeai, le regard braqué sur le répondeur comme si ma vie en dépendait. Le timbre de sa voix me parut différent, et je penchai la tête, cherchant à comprendre en quoi exactement.

« Je voulais juste savoir quels étaient vos projets pour aujourd'hui. Ah et aussi votre IPhone est chez moi. Vous pouvez passer le chercher quand vous voulez… »

Fronçant les sourcils, je m'avançai instinctivement vers le petit appareil comme s'il s'était véritablement agi de ma muse tant la vulnérabilité qui transparaissait de ses silences me vrillait le cœur. Elle ne disait rien de la nuit dernière, et pourtant, ces blancs au milieu de ses phrases en disaient bien plus long que de long discours, et à nouveau je me maudis de l'avoir quittée sans un mot. Dire que j'aurai pu passer la nuit dans ses bras, repoussant définitivement le fantôme de Josh dans le néant, mais au lieu de cela, j'avais agi comme un imbécile, et venais de fournir à mon rival une occasion de revenir dans les bonnes grâces de la jeune femme. Mon soupir fit écho à celui que poussa Kate, et un sourire étira mes lèvres.

« Je reste chez moi pour veiller sur Eva, alors vous savez où me trouver… bonne journée… »

Elle ne m'invitait pas à la rejoindre, pourtant, chacune de ses hésitations, chacun de ses soupirs me criaient de le faire. Elle voulait que je la rejoigne, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute, et j'en mourrai moi-même d'envie. Et si j'écoutai la partie égoïste de mon âme, je me ruerai chez elle pour finir ce que nous avions si bien commencé, mais ce n'était pas une solution. Je voulais qu'elle soit sûre que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait. Et surtout, je voulais que rien ne puisse venir nous déranger. Parce qu'une fois que j'aurais goûté à l'amour entre ses bras, j'aurais un mal fou à quitter son lit. Une seule nuit ne me suffirait pas. Pas après l'avoir attendu durant quatre longues années. Non, quand nous sauterions le pas, je voulais que nous puissions en savourer chaque seconde, et être libres de nous aimer en étant certains de pouvoir le faire sans être pressés par le temps. Non, je n'irai pas la rejoindre, du moins pas dans l'immédiat, mais je devais la prévenir, qu'elle n'imagine pas le pire des scénarios.

Machinalement, je tâtonnai dans la poche de ma veste avant de me rappeler que le coup de fil de Kate, du moins officiellement, avait pour but de me prévenir que dans ma hâte à quitter son appartement hier soir, j'avais oublié mon téléphone chez elle. Laissant retomber mon bras, j'hésitai sur la marche à suivre lorsqu'une idée me traversa l'esprit. Impressionné par mon génie, je m'emparai de mon fixe et composai un numéro que je connaissais par cœur, et souris tout le long de la communication. Avec ça, Kate devrait comprendre que je ne regrettai rien, et que je ne voulais surtout pas voir notre relation revenir en arrière. Quant à mon cellulaire, cela me ferait une excuse toute trouvée pour m'inviter chez elle sans qu'elle y trouve à redire. Satisfait, je pris soin d'enregistrer le message, juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir écouter la voix de ma muse à volonté, et d'humeur plus joyeuse, gagnai mon bureau pour y commencer mes recherches. Cette affaire me tenait vraiment à cœur, et il était temps que je m'y consacre pleinement.

Une fois devant mon ordinateur, j'ouvris une page internet, et réfléchis à ce que je voulais trouver. L'avantage d'être un écrivain à succès comme moi, c'était que l'on se faisait tout un réseau de relations qui pouvait s'avérer particulièrement utile. Même si je savais que Kate détestait lorsque j'y avais recours, cette fois, j'allais avoir besoin d'aide. Mais je devais savoir exactement quoi leur demander de chercher. Je ne voulais pas non plus leur faire perdre leur temps. Aussi, allumai-je mon écran blanc interactif, et y consignai-je tout ce que nous savions afin d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble de la situation. J'aurais aimé que Kate soit là, elle m'aidait toujours à réfléchir mieux et plus vite, et avec elle à mes côtés mes idées fusaient à la vitesse de l'éclair. Tout partait d'Eva, ou quel que soit son nom. J'inscrivis donc toutes les informations que nous avions recueillies sur elle. Autrement dit, pas grand-chose, son conditionnement ne nous aidant pas beaucoup à ce qu'elle nous apprenne elle-même ses origines.

Ensuite, son conditionnement. Celui-ci avait été effectué d'une manière bien particulière, et je me demandai si mon contact au FBI aurait la possibilité de vérifier si cette méthode pouvait être reliée à d'autres affaires. Cela m'étonnerait fortement qu'Eva ou même ces pauvres enfants dont nous avions retrouvés les dépouilles grouillantes soient son premier coup d'essai. Je ne serais pas surpris si l'on déterrait d'autres cadavres, sans faire de jeu de mots de très mauvais goût. Aussitôt, j'envoyai un mail expliquant brièvement à mon contact ce que je cherchais, lui fournissant le maximum de détails afin de réduire son champ d'investigation. Je terminai mon message en le priant de faire parvenir tout ce qu'il trouverait au lieutenant Kate Beckett de la police de New-York au 12th district. Kate me tuerait si ces dossiers arrivaient directement chez moi. J'avais commis une fois cette erreur, et je n'avais dû mon salut qu'à l'intervention des gars qui avaient bien eu du mal à calmer ma muse. Alors hors de question de renouveler l'expérience.

Une fois cela fait, je réfléchis à nouveau, et décidai de contacter la psychologue qui m'avait été d'une aide précieuse à l'époque des Derrick Storm. Elle s'était spécialisée dans les chocs psychologiques et divers traumatismes causés aux enfants, et je l'avais approchée alors que j'avais besoin d'aide pour comprendre comment fonctionnait un enfant ayant subi un violent choc psychologique. En fait, plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je pensais qu'elle était celle qu'il fallait pour nous aider avec Eva. Mais pouvais-je lui demander de venir sans en informer d'abord Kate ? Non, définitivement pas. Kate m'arracherait les yeux de prendre une telle initiative dans SON enquête. Mieux valait que je parle à Tara du cas d'Eva dans un premier temps puis de la faire venir une fois l'accord de mon irascible partenaire obtenu. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait trop de difficultés. Tout comme moi, elle voulait plus que tout aider Eva, et si Tara était sa meilleure chance de se défaire de son conditionnement, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Tara était une de mes ex.

Elle et moi étions rapidement devenus amis, et nous avions constaté que cela nous suffisait amplement. Nous ne cherchions ni l'un ni l'autre plus à l'époque, et de toute façon, nous avions tout deux conscience que nous n'étions pas fait pour être un couple. Donc Kate ne la verrait pas comme une menace. Même si cela m'amusait et me flattait toujours lorsqu'elle montrait son mécontentement et sa jalousie à voir les ex-femmes de ma vie surgir à l'improviste, notre relation était encore balbutiante et fragile, et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de la perdre définitivement. J'avais suffisamment gaffé pour le reste de notre vie. Plongé dans mes pensées, je sursautai en entendant un bip retentir dans le silence de mon bureau. Me redressant sur ma chaise, je constatai que _**BeckHeat**_ était connectée, et qu'elle avait répondu à mon message de la veille. En soupirant, je fixai mon écran sans vraiment le voir, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

J'aimais Kate, de cela je ne doutais pas, mais en même temps, il y avait quelque chose chez _**BeckHeat**_ qui m'apaisait et me donnait sans cesse envie de sourire. Elle me faisait du bien. En fait, ma relation avec _**BeckHeat**_ me faisait penser à celle que j'avais eu avec Kate au moment où nous semblions être sur le point de nous ouvrir l'un à l'autre. Avant Josh. En souriant, je me rappelai de mes conversations nocturnes avec _**BeckHeat**_, et je me surpris à ne pas vouloir y renoncer. Même si rien de concret ne se produisait jamais entre nous, son amitié m'était précieuse, et je ne voulais pas tirer un trait dessus. J'en discuterais avec Kate, mais je ne faiblirais pas. Je savais qu'elle n'approuverait pas, mais comment notre relation pourrait-elle tenir la distance si elle ne me faisait pas confiance ? Alors non, _**BeckHeat**_ ne sortirait pas de ma vie. Elle était mon amie et ne méritait pas que je la jette sous prétexte que Kate avait accepté de sortir la tête du sable, et de voir que j'étais là, l'attendant.

_**BeckHeat**_ avait ce je ne sais quoi qui m'attirait, et je ne voulais pas renoncer à elle avait d'avoir pleinement explorer cette relation virtuelle, afin de découvrir ce qui la rendait si spéciale, pourquoi alors que je discutais avec plusieurs centaines de personnes depuis des années sans jamais m'investir réellement dans une discussion, elle était sortie du lot, me donnant envie de la connaître plus. Elle avait titillé ma curiosité naturelle, éveillé mon intérêt, et je m'étais surpris à me livrer à elle avec un naturel confondant, comme si je la connaissais depuis toujours. J'étais intrigué par ce lien qui s'était noué entre nous, et je voulais avoir la chance de l'explorer pleinement. Donc je continuerais de discuter avec elle tant qu'elle en exprimerait le désir. Satisfait de ma décision, j'ouvris la fenêtre de discussion, et attendis que le message charge complètement. Calé dans mon fauteuil, je lus avidement ses mots.

_**« Hey !...**_

_**Désolée pour hier soir, mon ordinateur était resté allumé, mais sachant que tu ne serais pas là, j'ai bossé sur mes dossiers sans même y jeter un seul regard !**_

_**Tu n'imagines pas comme je m'en suis voulu en découvrant ton message et en réalisant que tu n'allais pas bien et que je n'étais pas là pour te remonter le moral…**_

_**Je fais vraiment une piètre amie, et je comprendrais qu'à ton tour tu ne veuilles plus discuter avec moi, même si j'espère vraiment que ce ne sera pas le cas !**_

_**J'aime nos discussions, et je n'imagine plus m'en passer à présent !**_

_**Je connais ce sentiment qui t'habite pour l'avoir souvent ressenti ces derniers temps.**_

_**Ce n'est jamais agréable d'avoir l'impression que ta vie t'échappe sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire, et je suis désolée que tu doives passer par une telle expérience.**_

_**Je n'ose te demander ce qui a pu te mettre dans cet état, de peur de ta réponse. Même si je me doute qu'il n'y a qu'une femme pour mettre un homme plus bas que terre.**_

_**Et là encore je parle d'expérience, même si dans mon cas tout semble s'arranger avec l'homme de ma vie, même si pour le moment nous en sommes encore à nous tourner autour.**_

_**Je ne devrais pas t'en parler, mais j'ai confiance en toi, et je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas.**_

_**Tu me comprends comme personne d'autre, et je suis si heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance et d'avoir trouvé en toi un ami si fidèle.**_

_**Tu es un homme merveilleux, et si cette femme ne s'en rend pas compte, c'est qu'elle ne te mérite pas.**_

_**Je ne la connais pas, mais elle te rend malheureux, et ça je ne le supporte pas.**_

_**Comment est-il possible de tenir autant à quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas ?**_

_**Avant de te rencontrer, j'aurais juré cela impossible, mais tu m'as prouvé que l'impossible était du domaine du réalisable, comme quoi tout arrive !**_

_**Je ne sais pas vraiment comment qualifier notre relation, mais je sais que je ne suis pas prête à y mettre un terme, et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour toi.**_

_**Pourtant, je sais que si jamais mon… dieu je ne sais même pas comment l'appeler… bref, s'il découvre ton existence, je vais avoir droit à une scène de tous les diables, mais je m'en moque !**_

_**S'il ne me fait pas confiance, notre relation est vouée à l'échec non ?**_

_**Et je vais arrêter de me poser toutes ces questions qui ne vont servir qu'à me rendre folle, et surtout tu vas finir par te lasser de me lire….**_

_**Alors je te dis au revoir en espérant que tu te sentes mieux et que tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre.**_

_**Quoi qu'il se soit passé la nuit dernière, ce n'était peut-être qu'un malentendu, et ce jour nouveau t'apportera peut-être une nouvelle perspective…**_

_**A très vite, tendrement, BH »**_

Je terminai ma lecture en étouffant un éclat de rire. Dieu elle était merveilleuse. Et visiblement, notre relation était aussi importante à ses yeux qu'aux miens, ce qui me ravissait au plus haut point. Toujours en souriant, je lui envoyai un message différé, puisqu'elle était à présent Hors Ligne, et refermai Messenger avec un petit soupir de dépit. J'aurais aimé qu'elle se connecte et que nous discutions, mais si elle répondait à mon invitation, elle serait là ce soir. Et cette fois, je ne lui ferais pas faux bond. Mais pour le moment, je devais me concentrer et me pencher à nouveau sur le cas d'Eva. La pauvre, à ce rythme-là, nous ne résolverions pas son affaire avant plusieurs mois. A nouveau plein de motivation, j'envoyai un mail à Tara dans lequel je lui expliquai ce qu'avait subi Eva, et la méthode utilisée pour parvenir à la conditionner.

Lanie nous avait suffisamment détaillé les résultats de l'autopsie des petits corps que nous avions retrouvés pour que l'on puisse relier les deux affaires entre elles, et comprendre ce par quoi Eva était passée. Et Dieu, si je mettais la main sur celui qui lui avait fait ça, je jurais que je le tuerais de mes propres mains. Alors que je ruminais ce que je pourrais faire subir comme torture à ce tueur d'enfants, la sonnerie de mon téléphone me fit violemment sursauter. Mais d'un haussement d'épaules, je décidai de l'ignorer songeant que si cela avait été urgent, la personne m'aurait jointe sur mon cellulaire. Mais alors que la sonnerie résonnait dans le silence du loft, je me rappelai que mon IPhone était en possession de Kate et que j'étais donc injoignable pour beaucoup de monde. Grimaçant, je me levai d'un bond et me précipitai dans le salon afin de décrocher, mais dans ma hâte, je me fis honteusement agresser par un meuble.

Rageant et jurant comme un charretier, je claudiquai jusqu'à la console sur laquelle était posée mon téléphone, et tendis la main pour m'en saisir lorsque le répondeur se mit en route.

« Hey Castle ! Vous savez que votre fixe n'est pas là pour la déco mais qu'il a la même utilité que votre précieux IPhone qui est toujours sous ma garde ? Merci pour le café de ce matin, j'en ai encore la saveur vanillée sur les lèvres… Et ne vous en faites pas pour la nuit dernière, je ne vous en veux pas… enfin pas trop… mais je suis sûre que vous trouverez un moyen de vous faire pardonner... »

Je souris comme un idiot en entendant la voix de Kate. Elle paraissait avoir retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre, et je fus soulagé que ma petite surprise de ce matin ait eu l'effet escompté. Quel meilleur moyen de me faire pardonner que de lui faire livrer un grand gobelet de son nectar préféré ? Mon sourire s'agrandit au son suggestif de sa voix, et j'imaginai les différentes façons dont je pourrais terminer de me faire pardonner, toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres.

« Kate ? » lançai-je en décrochant avant même d'en avoir véritablement eu conscience.

« Hey… » souffla-t-elle doucement, et je sus qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre.

« Je suis heureux que mon cadeau t'ait plu » souris-je en me laissant tomber sur mon canapé afin de poursuivre tranquillement cette conversation.

« Comment ne pas aimer se faire livrer son petit déjeuner ? » rit-elle avant de poursuivre « Que fais-tu ? »

« Je fais quelques recherches. J'ai contacté quelques-unes de mes relations afin de voir si elles pouvaient nous aider à éclaircir quelques points dans cette affaire. J'ai également demandé de l'aide à une de mes amies psychologues. J'aimerais bien la faire venir pour qu'elle vienne en aide à Eva, mais je voulais avoir ton autorisation avant d'entreprendre quoique ce soit dans ce sens » lui expliquai-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que je restais loin d'elle parce que je regrettais ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Parce que rien n'était plus faux en cet instant, et je voulais vraiment qu'elle le sache.

« Je vois. De mon côté, j'ai demandé aux gars de chercher dans la liste des enfants disparus si certains d'entre eux correspondraient au profil d'Eva. Et je leur ai également demandé de creuser du côté des membres de l'ordre des médecins pour voir si certains avaient été radiés pour avoir utilisé des méthodes subversives pour le conditionnement des patients » m'expliqua-t-elle à son tour.

« Et comment va Eva ? » l'interrogeai-je avec inquiétude.

« Elle a accepté de manger ce matin, ce qui n'est pas si mal. Mais elle reste d'une extrême méfiance et me l'a bien fait comprendre » soupira-t-elle avant de demander presque timidement « Quand passeras-tu récupérer ton IPhone ? »

Je souris de satisfaction en constatant qu'elle avait autant envie de me revoir que moi d'être en sa compagnie, et je réfléchis rapidement à ma réponse. Même si je voulais lui laisser du temps et de l'espace, rester loin d'elle toute une journée était une véritable torture.

« Et bien je pourrais passer pour le déjeuner. Mais je ne pourrai pas rester très longtemps, j'ai promis à Alexis que nous passerions la soirée ensemble » déclarai-je finalement en priant pour qu'elle accepte.

« Ce serait parfait, je préparerai quelque chose de comestible ! » me taquina-t-elle, sa joie clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

« Je connais vos talents de cuisinière Miss Beckett, et ne peux que me réjouir d'en bénéficier une fois encore ! » rétorquai-je avec amusement.

« Et bien je t'attends alors… » murmura-t-elle d'un ton lourd de promesse qui me tira un long frisson d'anticipation.

« Je me mets en route sans plus attendre » susurrai-je avant de raccrocher doucement.

Un sourire béat aux lèvres, je gardai le téléphone dans ma main, avant de me reprendre. Kate m'attendait, et il était hors de question de la faire attendre plus que nécessaire. Oubliant la douleur lancinante de mon genou, je me précipitai dans ma chambre où je me coiffai et troquai ma chemise de flanelle pour ma chemise parme. J'avais souvent remarqué que Kate aimait me voir la porter, et j'adorais la façon dont elle me regardait dans ces cas-là, comme si elle se retenait de me sauter dessus, même si elle pensait que je n'avais rien remarqué. Repartant aussi vite que j'étais venu, je dévalai les escaliers et m'emparant de mon portefeuille et de mes clés, je quittai le loft. Une fois dans la rue, j'hélai un taxi et lui promis un gros pourboire s'il me déposait le plus rapidement possible devant chez ma muse. Cela fonctionna à merveille car moins de vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais rendu à destination.

Tenant ma promesse, je laissai un billet de 100$ au chauffeur, et me ruai dans l'immeuble, pressé d'arriver enfin à destination. Un grondement désappointé m'échappa en constatant que l'ascenseur était en pleine ascension, aussi décidai-je d'utiliser les escaliers. Et puis cela me permettrait de me calmer, parce que j'avais tout de la pile électrique, et que Kate allait se demander ce que j'avais bu en me voyant dans cet état d'excitation exacerbée. Arrivé à son étage, je repris mon souffle, songeant qu'il serait vraiment temps que je me remette au sport, surtout si je voulais continuer à suivre Kate dans ses enquêtes sur le terrain. Mais pour le moment, j'avais plus important à penser. En souriant, je m'engageai dans le corridor menant chez Kate et tournai l'angle du couloir qui menait à son appartement lorsque je me figeai face à la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Craignant d'être aperçu, je me recollai contre le mur, et tentai d'analyser la scène, mais mon cerveau refusait de répondre, comme paralysé par l'horreur de la vision que je venais d'avoir. Sans faire de bruit, je rebroussai chemin et sans prendre la peine d'héler un taxi, laissai mes pas m'éloigner de ce cauchemar devenu réalité.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

** voici la suite, qui je l'espère, vous plaira...**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous ! **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO**

**Chapitre 21: **

**POV de Kate :**

En quatre ans, j'avais eu le temps de me faire à cet homme, et pourtant, il parvenait encore à me surprendre. Jamais encore un des hommes qui avaient traversé ma vie n'avait fait preuve d'une telle attention à mon égard. Avec un grand sourire, je m'emparai du sac en provenance de Starbuck, et sur un hochement de tête, le livreur repartit. J'avais déjà pris mon petit déjeuner, mais je ne me ferais pas prier pour savourer un autre café, encore moins lorsqu'il était préparé comme je l'aimais. Alors que je revenais dans le salon, un mouvement imperceptible sur ma gauche attira mon attention et j'aperçus Eva qui m'observait avec un mélange de curiosité et de méfiance.

« Tu veux un beignet ? » lui proposai-je en vidant le contenu du sac en papier.

« Oui… s'il vous plait » répondit-elle d'un ton hésitant, comme si se montrer aimable avec moi lui pesait.

« Viens t'asseoir » l'encourageai-je en lui tendant son beignet ainsi que le chocolat chaud que Castle avait prévu pour elle.

« Merci… madame » souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres en prenant soin de ne pas me toucher lorsqu'elle s'empara du gobelet.

Préférant ne pas répondre de peur qu'elle ne prenne ça pour une provocation, je me calai dans mon fauteuil, et mûe par une impulsion, appelai Castle. En roulant des yeux, je tombai à nouveau sur son répondeur, et laissai un message lorsque soudain sa voix résonna à mon oreille, faisant battre mon cœur, et au regard mi-intrigué mi-dégoûté que m'adressa Eva, je compris que je devais être en train de sourire niaisement. Mais tant pis. La seule chose que je retins de notre discussion fut sa promesse de venir me rejoindre. Toujours en souriant, je raccrochai mon cellulaire, réfléchissant déjà à ce que j'allais préparer pour le déjeuner.

« Est-ce qu'il est votre élu ? » me demanda soudain Eva dont je sentais le regard insistant posé sur moi.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » lui demandai-je, intriguée par le mot qu'elle avait choisi.

« Est-ce qu'il est celui que Dieu a mis sur Terre pour vous ? » clarifia-t-elle en fronçant le nez comme si elle trouvait idiot d'avoir à expliquer quelque chose d'aussi enfantin.

« J'aime à le croire. Il est celui qui me comprend sans que j'ai besoin de lui dire les choses. Il est celui qui est toujours là pour me rattraper quand je tombe. Celui qui reste à mes côtés quels que soient les obstacles que la vie dresse devant moi. Oui, il est mon âme sœur » répondis-je aussi honnêtement que possible.

« Père dit que bientôt je trouverai mon élu. Et qu'il devra le préparer à marcher à mes côtés. » Révéla Eva en penchant la tête sur le côté, une petite moue dubitative sur le visage.

« Tu n'y crois pas ? » m'enquis-je priant pour que les confidences de la fillette ne cessent pas brusquement.

« Parfois je me dis que ce n'est pas pour moi. Mais Père ne m'en aurait pas parlé si ce n'était pas la vérité. Alors bientôt Adam sera là, et je devrai m'en accommoder » rétorqua-t-elle en se raidissant.

« Les pères savent toujours ce qui est bon pour leurs filles. Le mien approuve ma relation avec Castle, et c'est la première fois que ça se produit. Jusque-là personne n'était assez bien pour moi » souris-je en me rappelant la bénédiction implicite que mon père m'avait donnée des mois plus tôt.

« Père dit aussi qu'Adam sera le seul qui sera digne de moi, que lui seul pourra se tenir à mes côtés sans faiblir » approuva Eva en se détendant légèrement.

« Et comment compte-t-il trouver Adam ? » voulus-je savoir en priant pour obtenir assez d'informations pour empêcher l'enlèvement de ce jeune garçon.

« Il m'a dit comment le reconnaître et m'a envoyé le trouver. Au début je ne savais pas trop comment faire, mais père m'a dit que lorsque je le verrai, je le reconnaîtrai. » murmura Eva sans vraiment y penser, perdue dans ses pensées « Et puis je l'ai vu. Il lisait à l'écart des autres. Je l'ai longuement observé, et j'ai su que c'était lui. Mon âme a reconnu la sienne. Alors j'ai fait sa connaissance. Père ne le sait pas, mais je voulais être sûre, apprendre à le connaître avant de faire de lui mon compagnon. Il m'aime bien je crois. Il est timide et très gentil… » sourit Eva en se mordillant le bout du pouce avec nervosité.

« Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime beaucoup. Et de quoi avez-vous parlé ? » l'encourageai-je espérant obtenir un nom.

« De sa vie. Il est issu d'une famille nombreuse. Il est l'enfant du milieu. Père m'a dit que c'était très important. Il a l'impression d'être invisible. Il m'a dit qu'il lisait le même sentiment en moi. Et je n'ai pas osé lui dire que j'étais fille unique. Il aime la lecture, la musique classique, l'art et les longues balades en forêt. C'est un garçon très sensible et très doux. Et il est beau » poursuivit Eva sans plus se méfier.

Attendrie, j'observai cette adolescente blessée par la vie et qui malgré tout vivait ce qui semblait fort bien être son premier amour. Un premier amour qui n'aurait jamais la chance de voir le jour puisqu'elle ne reverrait jamais cet adolescent. Dommage. Leur histoire aurait pu donner quelque chose de solide si on lui avait laissé la chance de s'éclore.

« Quand j'ai été sûre, j'ai parlé de lui à Père. Il a semblé approuver mon choix. Alors je lui ai dit qu'il devait agir vite. David n'est à New York que pour les vacances. Il doit repartir bientôt chez lui dans le Montana » poursuivit Eva en s'agitant à l'idée de perdre le jeune garçon.

« Je suis sûre que ton père prendra contact avec sa famille pour qu'ils lui permettent de rester ici avec toi. Ou bien ton père t'emmènera là-bas afin que vous continuiez à faire connaissance » la rassurai-je d'une voix douce.

« Oui, il le faut. David doit devenir Adam. Je ne veux personne d'autre que lui... » marmonna Eva alors que son regard se faisait vitreux et qu'elle fermait les yeux, comme vidée de toute énergie.

Avec délicatesse, je la ramenai dans sa chambre et l'allongeai dans son lit. Je ne doutai pas que le conditionnement qu'Eva avait subi était responsable de sa subite léthargie. Encore un verrou psychologique qui s'était déclenché lorsqu'elle avait évoqué Adam.

« Ce cher Père est un dangereux détraqué. Je dois mettre la main sur le gosse avant qu'il ne le trouve » marmonnai-je en observant Eva dormir.

En soupirant, je m'apprêtai à quitter sa chambre, lorsqu'un cri dans mon dos me fit me retourner vivement. Eva s'agitait dans son sommeil, marmonnant et pleurant. Vivement, je m'approchai et tentai de la calmer en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Chut calme-toi, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité… » chuchotai-je en passant une main fraîche sur le front brûlant de la jeune fille.

« L'Elue, je suis l'Elue… je dois trouver Adam… Je dois accomplir la prophétie… » marmonna Eva en s'agitant de plus belle, rejetant la couette qui atterrit presque par terre.

« Détends-toi Eva, tu ne risques rien, bientôt ce cauchemar prendra fin, mais tu dois me faire confiance » continuai-je en resserrant mon étreinte autour de la jeune fille.

Ma voix sembla parvenir à percer le brouillard cauchemardesque qui entourait la jeune fille, et elle cessa de s'agiter convulsivement. Je continuai pourtant à la bercer encore quelques minutes, me demandant pour la énième fois comment un homme avait pu faire subir ça à une enfant sans défense. Sentant Eva détendue, je m'apprêtai à me lever pour la laisser dormir tranquillement lorsqu'Eva se remit à parler si faiblement que je dus presque coller mon oreille à sa bouche pour entendre ce qu'elle disait.

« David… Belvedere Castle… » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante comme si les mots lui arrachaient les lèvres.

« Bingo ! » songeai-je avec un sourire triomphant.

Visiblement Eva commençait à échapper au contrôle de son tortionnaire, même si cela n'arrivait que lorsqu'elle était inconsciente, c'était le premier pas vers la guérison. Par contre, le psy m'avait affirmé que cela risquait d'accentuer l'agressivité de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle serait éveillée. Mais j'étais prête à prendre le risque si cela signifiait défaire définitivement Eva de l'emprise que ce monstre exerçait sur elle. Pressée d'informer les gars de ce que je venais d'apprendre, je tentai à nouveau de me lever lorsque les marmonnements d'Eva reprirent.

« Protéger… Sauver…. Beckie.. existe plus… » marmonna-t-elle alors que de violents tremblements la saisissaient.

« Beckie ? Est-ce que c'est ton véritable prénom ? » l'interrogeai-je en caressant la joue de l'adolescente qui se calma peu à peu.

Pensive, je réfléchis à ce que pouvaient signifier ces paroles. Qui devait être protégé, sauvé ? De qui parlait-elle ? Etait-ce comme ça que le conditionnement d'Eva avait fonctionné ? Elle s'était laissé faire de peur que son ravisseur ne s'en prenne à une personne à qui la petite fille tenait ? Mais qui ? Sa famille ? La sonnerie de l'entrée me fit sursauter, et surprise je regardai l'heure.

« Mince ! J'ai oublié de préparer le repas ! » grimaçai-je en constatant qu'il était presque l'heure, et que mon visiteur devait être mon partenaire.

Vérifiant qu'Eva dormait paisiblement, je ramenai la couette sur elle et m'élançai vers la porte alors qu'un second coup de sonnette impatient retentit, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi Castle faisait-il autant de bruit alors qu'il savait qu'Eva avait besoin de repos ?

« Castle pour l'amour du ciel, faites moins de bruit ! » m'exclamai-je en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

« Désolé, ce n'est que moi ! » répliqua mon visiteur avec un sourire pincé.

« Josh ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » m'enquis-je en fronçant des sourcils.

« Comme tu n'as pas répondu au message que je t'ai envoyé hier, j'ai décidé de venir voir si tu allais bien » répondit-il en faisant un pas dans ma direction.

« Quel message ? Ecoutes Josh, j'attends Castle, alors si tu pouvais en venir au fait ça m'arrangerait » m'impatientai-je en jetant un regard inquiet vers les ascenseurs.

« Notre rupture a été une erreur Kate, je sais que nous deux ça peut encore fonctionner » se lança-t-il visiblement agacé que je le presse autant et surtout que je l'oblige à avoir cette discussion sur le pas de ma porte.

Je m'apprêtai à le détromper, mais me prenant par surprise, il m'attira à lui et s'empara furieusement de mes lèvres. Son baiser fut si violent que je sentis un goût métallique dans ma bouche, et qu'un gémissement plaintif m'échappa. Me ressaisissant, je le repoussai rudement, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur.

« Non mais tu es malade ? Recommence un truc pareil et je te jure que tu le regretteras ! » grondai-je furieusement en passant la langue sur ma lèvre tuméfiée.

Quelque part dans le couloir, j'entendis une porte heurter violemment le mur, mais je n'y prêtai guère attention, trop occupée à assassiner Josh du regard.

« Je suis désolé Kate, j'ai cru que… » bafouilla Josh, honteux en voyant du sang perler sur ma lèvre dont je percevais le goût âcre.

« Que quoi ? Que tu pouvais agir avec moi comme si j'étais ta chose ? Je veux que tu t'en ailles et surtout que tu m'oublies. Je pensais que nous pourrions nous quitter en bons termes, mais c'était utopique de ma part. Sors de ma vie Josh, et ne t'avise pas de revenir à la charge ! » m'emportai-je avant de lui tourner le dos pour réintégrer mon appartement.

Je claquai violemment la porte et m'y adossai pour tenter de me calmer. Je m'étais retenue pour ne pas lui flanquer mon poing dans la figure et mon genou dans l'entrejambe. Non mais quel mufle ! Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de message ? Je n'avais pas reçu de message de lui hier soir ! Enfin, heureusement que Castle n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là. Nous n'avions vraiment pas besoin d'un malentendu supplémentaire dans notre relation déjà bien chaotique.

« Non mais quel idiot ! » grondai-je en me décollant de la porte pour gagner la cuisine.

« Vous auriez dû le castrer » entendis-je Eva déclarer d'un ton froid.

« Je te demande pardon ? » m'étouffai-je en me tournant vivement vers elle, surprise de la trouver là alors que je la croyais endormie.

« Cet homme qui s'est permis de poser ses mains sur vous sans votre autorisation. Vous auriez dû le frapper entre les jambes pour lui apprendre à vivre » réitéra Eva en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Et d'où tiens-tu ça ? » demandai-je en me remettant du choc.

« De Père. Il m'a dit que dans la rue, je risquai de tomber sur des gens impurs et il m'a montré comment me défendre » expliqua Eva alors que son expression s'assombrissait.

« Et tu t'es défendue contre l'homme qui t'as agressée ? » voulus-je savoir en reprenant ma route vers la cuisine afin qu'Eva ne remarque pas que je guettai impatiemment sa réponse.

« Oui, mais il était plus fort que moi, et il a sorti un couteau » répondit Eva en s'entourant de ses bras comme pour se protéger.

« Mais tu as été plus forte que lui et tu lui as échappée » rétorquai-je en lui souriant pour la réconforter.

« Je lui ai donné un coup de pied entre les jambes et je me suis enfuie. J'ai couru aussi vite que je le pouvais sans faire attention où j'allais. Je voulais juste lui échapper, j'ai réussi mais je me suis perdue. Nous ne sommes pas à New York depuis longtemps, et je ne connaissais pas le quartier dans lequel je me suis retrouvée » Me révéla Eva en se rapprochant de moi en frissonnant.

« Est-ce que tu le connaissais ? » voulus-je savoir alors que je sortais des pommes de terre et des steaks du frigo.

« Je l'avais déjà vu. Mo, une amie, m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Snake et qu'il terrorisait les filles dans le quartier. D'habitude j'arrivais à l'éviter, mais là il m'est tombé dessus par surprise et il a voulu m'obliger à faire des choses que je ne voulais pas » répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur un tabouret pour observer ce que je faisais.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera plus de mal » la rassurai-je en hésitant à appeler les gars maintenant, mais je ne voulais pas compromettre le semblant de complicité qui était né entre nous deux en mettant en avant mon insigne.

« Je sais. Père le punira pour ce qu'il m'a fait » sourit Eva avec satisfaction.

Si Eva avait raison, je devais mettre les gars sur la piste de ce Snake immédiatement. Et je devais également leur parler de ce David afin qu'il le trouve et qu'il le mette en sécurité le temps que toute cette affaire soit terminée.

« Tu veux bien éplucher les pommes de terre ? » m'enquis-je innocemment en lui tendant l'économe avant d'ajouter « J'ai une envie pressante »

« D'accord » accepta Eva de mauvaise grâce.

« Merci, je fais vite » déclarai-je en me ruant vers ma chambre.

Ne voulant pas perdre de vue Eva, je ne refermai pas totalement la porte de ma chambre de façon à voir sans être vue, et appelai Espo pour lui dire de venir me rejoindre chez moi pour faire le point sur l'enquête. Eva ferait la sieste à ce moment-là, et Castle serait arrivé. Et ce serait mieux que de discuter de tout ça par téléphone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir tous le monde! **

**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté la suite hier, mais pour ma défense, j'écrivais la suite de Sept jours pour agir, et comme j'étais inspirée, je n'ai pas voulu m'arrêter, et j'ai écrit jusqu'à très tard dans la soirée (pour ne pas dire la nuit...)**

**Bref, merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir, et comme vous l'aurez sûrement tous compris, Beckett et BeckHeat ne sont qu'une seule et même personne (avouez que vous m'aimez hein?), et Castle est NackedGun, mais ça, je ne l'avais pas caché! **

**Evidemment, aucun d'eux ne sait qu'ils se parlent par ce biais... du moins pour le moment... où serait l'amusement sinon ?**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 22 : **

**POV de Kate :**

Il était près de 14h, et Castle n'était toujours pas là. Lassées de l'attendre, Eva et moi avions déjà déjeuné, mais je continuais à espérer qu'il arrive, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer ma colère envers lui. S'il avait changé d'avis, il aurait au moins pu me passer un coup de fil. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas son jouet préféré avec lui qu'il était dispensé de la plus basique des politesses. Et il ne me ferait pas croire qu'il ne connaissait pas mon numéro par cœur, de la même façon que je connaissais le sien. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée me tira de mes interrogations, et le cœur plein d'espoir, je m'empressai d'aller ouvrir.

« Hey boss ! » clama Ryan en entrant, suivi de près par Espo.

« Castle n'est pas là ? » s'étonna Espo alors que son regard faisait le tour de mon séjour.

Retenant un soupir de dépit, je refermai la porte avant de rejoindre mes collègues qui s'étaient déjà installés autour de la table comme s'ils étaient chez eux.

« Non, s'il se décide à se montrer il prendra le train en route, sinon tant pis pour lui » rétorquai-je d'un ton tellement acerbe que les gars jugèrent plus prudent de ne pas insister.

« Ok. J'ai exploité la piste d'un ancien médecin. Et j'ai réduit la liste à une dizaine de nom. Ca va me prendre quelques jours pour tous les contrôler. » déclara Ryan en sortant le dossier des dix hommes qui avaient retenu son attention.

« D'accord, mais d'après Eva ils ne sont à New-York que depuis quelques semaines. Dieu seul sait d'où ils débarquent et où toute cette histoire a commencée » approuvai-je en grimaçant.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai recoupé les données que nous avions sur nos petites victimes avec les affaires non résolues de tout le pays. D'où ces 10 types. Chacun d'eux exerçait dans une ville où les enquêteurs se sont cassé les dents sur un cas similaire au notre. Notre lascar doit bien se trouver dans le tas » poursuivit Ryan en sortant d'autres dossiers dont la minceur me fit froncer les sourcils.

« Ils ne sont pas épais les dossiers des collègues ! » nota Espo avec un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur.

« Ouais je sais. En dehors de l'identité des victimes, du rapport du légiste, et de quelques témoignages de voisins, on n'a rien du tout. Ils n'ont même pas fait le lien avec un médecin. Ils ont mis le dossier sur un coin du bureau et ont oublié l'affaire. Les collègues chargés de l'affaire étaient trop contents de me refiler le bébé » leur apprit Ryan avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Bon les gars, on ne va pas perdre de temps à critiquer la façon de faire des collègues. Concentrons-nous sur notre enquête et bouclons ce cinglé avant qu'il ne remette ça » déclarai-je fermement pour les recadrer avant que ça ne se termine en règlement de compte entre services « Espo qu'est-ce que tu as de ton côté ? » ajoutai-je en feuilletant un des dossiers apportés par Ryan.

« En plus des dossiers exhumés par Ryan, j'ai trouvé 20 autres fillettes disparues qui pourraient correspondre à Eva. J'ai déjà contacté quelques-unes des familles, ce qui m'a permis d'en éliminer 10. Quant aux autres, je suis tombé sur les répondeurs, et j'attends qu'ils me rappellent. J'espère que notre petite protégée est une de ces fillettes » expliqua-t-il en sortant à son tour une pile impressionnante de dossiers.

« Donne les photos à la scientifique. Grâce au logiciel morphologique ils pourront peut-être déterminer si Eva est l'une de ces fillettes. Dis leur que c'est urgent et qu'ils doivent traiter cette requête prioritairement, et n'hésite pas à les malmener un peu s'ils traînent de la patte » lançai-je en fermant le dossier dans un claquement sec.

« C'est comme si c'était fait. Et j'adore secouer quelques pruniers de temps en temps, rien de tel pour garder le moral » ricana Espo avec un grand sourire d'anticipation.

« Est-ce qu'Eva vous en a appris plus ? » s'enquit Ryan en m'interrogeant du regard.

« Elle m'a appris qu'elle avait été agressée par un dénommé Snake. Une petite frappe qui semble avoir un faible pour les adolescentes. Trouvez-le avant que « Père » ne lui mette la main dessus » leur révélai-je en tapotant distraitement sur la table.

« Rien d'autre ? » voulut savoir Espo en jouant machinalement avec son stylo.

« Elle m'a parlé d'un certain David. Un adolescent qui pourrait bien devenir le nouvel Adam dans le délire de ce cher Père. Elle l'a rencontré au Belvedere Castle quotidiennement. Avec un peu de chance, vous le trouverez là-bas en y allant demain » poursuivis-je en me levant pour arpenter mon salon.

L'absence de mon tableau blanc pour mettre mes idées à plat me perturbait, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Et j'aurai aimé que Castle soit là pour nous aider à y voir plus clair. Même si la plupart du temps ses théories étaient plus foireuses les unes que les autres, il nous était souvent d'une grande aide. En retenant un grognement énervé, je me focalisai à nouveau sur le cas d'Eva. Je ne devais pas me disperser au risque de laisser filer une piste importante

« Et comment on le reconnaît ce David ? » demanda Ryan avec une petite moue dubitative.

« C'est un adolescent d'environ 15 ans. Eva l'a décrit comme une personne discrète, passionnée de littérature qui ne se mêle pas aux autres jeunes. Et elle a ajouté qu'il était très mignon » déclarai-je en riant devant la mine de mes deux équipiers.

« Et bah… avec ça on va y passer la journée ! » marmonna Espo avec un soupire blasé.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous y collez pas avec Castle ? » osa demander Ryan sans pour autant croiser mon regard, ce qui me fit sourire.

« Parce que je ne vais pas emmener Eva sur le terrain avec nous Ryan, et puis une ballade au grand air vous fera le plus grand bien ! » raillai-je avec amusement.

« Ouais c'est toujours les mêmes qui se la coulent douce ! » marmonna Ryan en prenant un air grognon qui faillit me faire rire.

« Bon vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, alors ne perdez pas de temps » les encourageai-je avant d'ajouter « laisse-moi ces dossiers, je vais faire les recherches d'ici. Concentrez-vous sur Snake et David »

« Ok » acquiesça Espo en se levant nonchalamment avant de demander l'air de rien « Et pour Castle ? »

« Votre petite camarade de jeu vous manque les filles ? » ironisai-je exaspérée « Allez le voir si ça vous amuse. Vous lui rendrez son jouet en lui disant que la prochaine fois, je ne me contenterai pas de le lui confisquer » clamai-je en lançant l'IPhone à Ryan qui le rattrapa in extremis.

« Papa et maman se sont encore disputés » glissa l'irlandais à son partenaire en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Ouais allons voir ce que papa a à dire pour sa défense » gronda Espo en carrant les épaules.

La dernière remarque d'Espo fit naître un plaisir sadique en moi à l'idée de ce qui attendait Castle. Je savais qu'aussi furieuse que je sois contre lui, une fois en face de lui, il aurait suffi qu'il me regarde avec son petit sourire en coin et son regard de gentil cocker pour que je craque et que j'oublie la raison de ma colère. Les gars eux ne lui feraient pas de cadeau, et il avait intérêt d'avoir une sacrée bonne raison pour m'avoir posé un lapin. Moi qui avais espéré que ce qui s'était passé hier entre nous marquait le début d'une nouvelle relation commençai à croire que ce ne serait pas aussi simple. Dommage que je sois coincée ici pour veiller sur Eva. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, j'allai vérifier qu'elle dormait encore. Son médecin m'avait prévenu qu'elle ressentirait très souvent le besoin de dormir pour se remettre du traumatisme physique, et il avait raison. A peine le repas avalé, elle était retournée dans sa chambre pour faire la sieste, et elle n'en avait plus bougé, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

J'avais pris un risque en la laissant seule dans la cuisine pour demander aux gars de passer, mais contrairement à ce que j'avais craint, elle n'avait pas cherché à s'enfuir, et elle n'avait pas non plus tenté de me tuer alors que je lui avais mis un couteau dans la main. Non, elle était restée sagement dans la cuisine à éplucher les pommes de terre, et lorsque j'étais revenue, j'avais constaté qu'elle paraissait perdue dans ses pensées, comme si accomplir cette tâche lui avait rappelé quelques choses. Mais je m'étais bien gardé de l'interroger. Je ne voulais pas déclencher un nouveau verrou psychologique. Au lieu de ça, je l'avais rejointe, et c'est ensemble que nous avions fini de préparer le repas. Et pour la première fois depuis que nous l'avions trouvée dans cette ruelle, ses rêves étaient sereins. Visiblement, cette petite scène de vie familiale lui avait fait du bien, et je devais poursuivre sur cette voie. En attendant, je ne devais pas oublier qu'elle était toujours conditionnée, et que je devais donc rester vigilante.

Eva n'était qu'une enfant, mais qui sait ce que ce monstre lui avait implanté comme moyen de défense dans le cas où quelqu'un parviendrait à franchir les barrières qu'il avait érigées dans son esprit. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas laisser Eva sans surveillance. Parce qu'elle pourrait en profiter pour s'enfuir, ou si elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver dans la rue, elle pourrait prendre contact avec Père pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Et l'idée que cette pourriture mette les pieds chez moi me filait de l'urticaire. Momentanément rassurée sur le sort d'Eva, je refermai la porte de sa chambre et retournai dans le salon, bien décidée à éclaircir un peu cet amas de dossiers. J'avais l'impression de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, mais cela ne me découragea pas. J'avais l'habitude de ce travail de fourmi, et savais que le moindre détail, même le plus infime pouvait mener à mon coupable. C'est donc avec détermination que j'ouvris le premier dossier.

« A nous deux, voyons qui est le plus malin ! » grommelai-je en ouvrant le dossier du premier médecin, un certain Nick Gray.

Surprise que ma remarque ne m'ait pas valu une réplique hautement spirituelle de mon partenaire, je levai la tête pour m'apercevoir, et me rappeler, qu'il m'avait fait faux bond, et que j'étais seule.

« Tu es vraiment pathétique ma pauvre Kate ! » m'houspillai-je en secouant la tête d'agacement.

Je mourrai d'envie de l'appeler pour savoir ce qui l'avait retenu, mais ma fierté m'en empêcha. Je l'avais déjà appelé à deux reprises aujourd'hui, mais cette fois, c'était à lui de faire le second pas. Enfin le troisième. La défection de Castle et la visite imprévue et non désirée de Josh m'avaient mise de fort méchante humeur, et c'est donc remontée comme un coucou suisse que je me penchai à nouveau sur mes dossiers. Avec méticulosité, je les épluchai un par un, me branchai au réseau central de mon ordinateur personnel pour approfondir certains points, passai quelques coups de fils aux collègues chargés de l'enquête pour étayer d'autres pistes, et parvins ainsi à ne conserver que le dossier de deux médecins qui pourraient correspondre au profil de mon suspect.

« Je suis sûre que l'un de vous deux est Père. Mais lequel ? Vous correspondez tous les deux au profil. Je pourrais demander à Eva, mais cela risquerait de la faire régresser, et je refuse de mettre en péril sa guérison pour boucler plus vite mon enquête. Je vais devoir creuser plus profondément dans vos deux vies, afin de découvrir à quel moment l'un de vous a basculé dans la folie furieuse… » Réfléchis-je à haute voix, agacée par le lourd silence qui emplissait mon appartement.

Ressentant le besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, je me levai et m'étirai longuement, grimaçant en entendant les muscles de mon cou craquer. Plongée dans ma paperasse, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Rassemblant les dossiers que j'avais rejetés, je les rangeai dans une boîte prévue à cet effet que je glissai sous mon bureau avant d'y déposer le dossier des deux finalistes dans la course au coupable. Ensuite j'observai le dossier des fillettes correspondant au profil d'Eva, et me demandai si l'adolescente se trouvait dans la pile. Et si oui, la reconnaîtrai-je au premier regard ? Ou bien ce qu'elle avait enduré l'avait-il transformé au point qu'elle en devienne méconnaissable ? Et il ne fallait pas omettre la possibilité que Père lui ait fait subir un peu de chirurgie pour qu'un flic ne puisse pas la reconnaître à partir d'une photographie. C'était ignoble, mais il n'était prêt à reculer devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins, et Eva n'était qu'un instrument entre ses mains. Il ne la voyait que comme un moyen remplir la mission divine dont il se croyait investi. Pour lui, elle n'était pas une personne dotée d'une personnalité, d'une conscience. Elle n'était qu'un jouet qu'il avait façonné selon son bon vouloir.

« Je me rapproche de toi pourriture, et lorsque je te mettrai la main dessus, tu comprendras ce que ça fait d'être totalement impuissant, de savoir que sa destinée est entre les mains d'une personne qui n'a pour unique but que de te détruire » grondai-je en finissant de rassembler les dossiers.

Je les posai également sur mon bureau avant de me raviser. Il ne fallait pas qu'Eva tombe dessus par mégarde. Ouvrant le tiroir du meuble, j'y glissai les dossiers, y compris celui des médecins, et le verrouillai soigneusement. J'étais peut-être parano, mais je ne voulais prendre aucun risque, et surtout je ne voulais pas qu'Eva prévienne son tortionnaire que j'étais sur sa piste. Parce que je ne doutais pas que j'avais tiré la bonne ficelle. Maintenant, il me restait à découvrir l'identité d'Eva. Mais je le ferais au cours de la soirée, après qu'Eva se soit endormie. J'avais entendu du bruit en provenance de la chambre de l'adolescente, signe que celle-ci était éveillée même si elle ne s'était pas encore manifestée. Mais j'avais décidé de la laisser en paix. Si je me montrais trop invasive, Eva risquait de se braquer. Donc je devais la laisser venir à moi. La patience était ma meilleure alliée, et en tant que flic, c'était une arme que j'avais appris à affuter avec le temps.

Il était encore trop tôt pour songer à préparer le dîner, aussi décidai-je d'allumer la télévision. Je ne le faisais pas très souvent, surtout parce que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de regarder les actualités.

Pourquoi perdre son temps à regarder les informations lorsque vous étiez bien souvent au cœur de celles-ci ? Alors que pour le commun des mortels cette succession de nouvelles n'étaient que de banals faits divers, pour moi il s'agissait de rendre justice aux morts. C'était ma vie, et je n'avais pas besoin qu'un journaliste s'amuse à en faire un compte rendu stérile et sans âme. Alors je ne les regardais jamais ou rarement. Et alors que je zappais espérant tomber sur un programme doté d'un minimum d'intérêt intellectuel, je tombai sur un flash concernant Castle, qui me rappela que la promotion de son dernier roman était un succès retentissant, le classant une fois encore parmi les best-sellers. Et je me remémorai également que la soirée organisée pour le lancement du roman était prévue pour le lendemain soir. Et malgré ma promesse d'y assister, je ne pourrais pas m'y rendre. Pas alors que j'étais chargée de la surveillance d'Eva. Je savais que cela blesserait mon partenaire, mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Et puis après le lapin qu'il venait de me poser, il était mal placé pour me faire des reproches, d'autant que c'était lui qui m'avait collé cette affaire sur les bras et qui me laissait m'en débrouiller toute seule. Mon travail était toujours passé en premier, et tant pis s'il ne le comprenait pas. De toute façon, je détestais les mondanités et n'avais accepté de m'y rendre que parce que j'avais été incapable de résister à la bouille de chiot de Castle. La sonnerie de mon IPhone m'apprit que j'avais un nouveau message, et je m'empressai de le lire, espérant que c'était Castle qui se manifestait enfin. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas lui. Mais l'identité de la personne qui m'écrivait m'arracha un sourire. J'avais commencé à discuter avec lui par hasard, et au fil de nos discussions j'avais été agréablement surprise de découvrir à quel point nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Nous aimions les mêmes choses, avions les mêmes centres d'intérêts, et discuter avec lui me redonnait toujours le sourire.

J'avais été déçue lorsque notre première rencontre était tombée à l'eau à cause de Castle qui avait eu la riche idée de tomber sur Eva, et jusqu'à présent, nous n'avions pas encore pris de nouveau rendez-vous. Ma relation avec Castle allait me rendre chèvre, et j'avais bien besoin d'un ami qui me comprenne sans me juger, qui vivait les mêmes choses que moi. Oui, peut-être était-il grand temps que je découvre enfin qui se cachait derrière **NakedGun**. Eteignant la télé, je me concentrai sur son message, et souris en découvrant qu'il était connecté. Je ne pourrais pas passer ma soirée à discuter avec lui, mais je pouvais bien lui consacrer une heure ou deux sans trop culpabiliser. Aussitôt, je me ruai vers mon ordinateur, et me connectai à mon compte Messenger. Dès que Messenger s'ouvrit, je cliquai sur le pseudonyme de **NakedGun** et ouvrit une fenêtre de discussion instantanée.

« _**Hey ! Je suis contente que tu aies quelques minutes à me consacrer !**_

_**Ça fait trop longtemps que l'on n'a pas vraiment prit le temps de discuter tous les deux !**_ »

Mon sourire s'élargit en voyant le message « _**NakedGun**__ est en train d'écrire…. _» s'afficher sous la barre de dialogue. Finalement j'allais passer une meilleure soirée que ce que j'avais craint.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour tous le monde ! **

**Voilà un POV de Rick, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, tous les chapitres ne seront pas caskett, donc j'espère que vous lirez avec autant d'enthousiasme les chapitres se situant du POV de la mère de Beckie, ou de celui de Père que ceux du POV de nos deux chouchous. Ayant une enquête à boucler, je ne peux pas toujours satisfaire votre soif de caskett, et j'espère que vous saurez respecter et accepter ça... **

**Je vous préviens également que ceci est mon dernier chapitre d'avance, donc la suite risque fort de se faire quelque peu attendre, même si je tacherai d'écourter au maximum votre attente... **

**Certains m'ont demandé la suite de Quand la chimie s'enmêle ou de la Chasse au Dragon. Ces fics sont en pause, et Madoka et moi ne les reprendront que lorsque Sept jours pour agir sera terminée, ce qui évitera que vous attendiez trop longtemps la suite de l'une ou de l'autre. Donc, dès que Sept jours pour agir et Tu es à moi (pour moi), et Le choc des cultures et Amazone (pour Madoka) seront terminées, nous reprendront l'une de ces fics... **

**Merci encore pour vos nombreuses review et vos messages d'encouragements. **

**Je pense avoir fait le tour de ce que je voulais vous dire... **

**Bonne lecture à vous ! **

**Petite notice : les phrases soulignées sont des citations ! **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 23 : **

**POV de Rick :**

Debout devant la fenêtre de mon bureau, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ruminer. La vision de Kate dans les bras de Josh me hanterait probablement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. C'était encore plus douloureux que le jour où je l'avais surprise à embrasser Demming au 12th. Probablement parce qu'à l'époque, il n'y avait rien de concret entre nous. Du moins en ce qui la concernait. Et visiblement, toujours en ce qui la concernait, c'était encore le cas. Elle devait bien rire de moi à l'heure actuelle. Je n'étais qu'un idiot d'avoir cru avoir une chance avec elle. J'aurai dû me douter que je n'étais qu'un divertissement pour elle, qu'elle ne faisait que jouer avec moi. Je détestais penser ça d'elle, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes, et je n'avais pas rêvé la scène à laquelle je venais d'assister. L'idée que j'avais peut-être mal interprétée ce que j'avais vu me traversa l'esprit, mais je la chassai bien vite.

Comment pouvait-on mal interpréter un baiser ? Un rire lugubre m'échappa et je levai mon verre, me portant un toast silencieux. Soudain, un petit bip d'alerte m'avertit que j'avais un message, et méfiant, je m'approchai de mon écran. S'il s'agissait encore d'un mail de Gina pour savoir quand je lui enverrais l'ébauche de mon prochain roman, j'allais faire un malheur. Mais ma mauvaise humeur se dissipa comme neige au soleil en découvrant que _**BeckHeat**_ venait de se connecter et qu'elle écrivait déjà à mon intention. Je lui avais envoyé un message sur une impulsion, ressentant le besoin de me confier, et je n'avais pas osé espérer qu'elle me répondrait, et encore moins qu'elle serait disponible pour une discussion comme celles dont nous avions le secret. Mais je n'allai pas m'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Discuter avec elle allait me faire le plus grand bien. Elle saurait trouver les mots pour me remonter le moral.

Elle le faisait toujours. C'était étrange de constater à quel point cette parfaite inconnue avait le pouvoir de réparer mon cœur meurtri, et je m'enorgueillissais d'avoir la même aptitude en ce qui la concernait. C'était peut-être ça des âmes sœurs finalement, connaître l'autre sans jamais l'avoir rencontré.

« _**Hey ! Je suis contente que tu aies quelques minutes à me consacrer ! Ca fait trop longtemps que l'on n'a pas vraiment prit le temps de discuter tous les deux !**_ » Lus-je alors qu'un sourire étirait mes lèvres.

Elle avait raison. En dehors des quelques messages différés que nous avions échangés, nous n'avions plus eu une discussion approfondie depuis plusieurs jours, et alors que je m'installai dans mon fauteuil, je réalisai à quel point cela m'avait manqué.

« **Oui je sais, mais j'ai eu une semaine de folie… Je sais que c'est une piètre excuse, mais c'est la seule que j'ai à te fournir qui ne soit pas un mensonge éhonté… Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?** » répondis-je en priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop fâchée.

« **Si c'était le cas, nous ne serions pas en train de discuter… Et puis je n'ai pas été particulièrement disponible non plus, et je m'en excuse…** » rétorqua-t-elle en incluant un petit smiley rougissant qui me fit sourire car la connaissant, elle ne devait pas être du genre à rougir souvent.

« **La vérité, c'est que j'étais avec la femme dont je t'ai déjà parlé, celle dont je suis amoureux… **» lui expliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils même si elle ne pouvait pas me voir.

« **Pareil de mon côté, et alors que je pensais que cela me permettrait d'y voir plus clair et de savoir enfin où nous en étions, c'est le flou artistique !** » tapa-t-elle et pour bien me montrer son désarroi, elle ajouta un smiley qui se tirait les cheveux.

Encore une fois, nous étions dans le même état d'esprit, ce qui ne me surprenait pas plus que ça. C'était une des choses qui nous avait rapprochés, cette symbiose dans nos sentiments. Elle mieux que quiconque comprenait ce que j'éprouvais puisqu'elle vivait une situation similaire. Et visiblement l'idiot dont elle était tombée amoureuse ne la méritait pas.

« **Je connais le sentiment. Je sais que je l'aime, mais plus le temps suit son cours, et plus je me demande si elle et moi sommes destinés à vivre une histoire d'amour** » répondis-je en sentant la bile envahir ma bouche.

« **Je sais. L'idée de ne jamais obtenir la réponse à cette question me rend folle, et pourtant je me dis que nous avons peut-être laissé passer notre chance, et qu'à présent nous ne pouvons plus dépasser le stade de l'amitié** » approuva-t-elle.

Je ne la voyais pas en cet instant, mais il me suffisait de me regarder dans un miroir pour savoir qu'elle devait avoir l'air abattu et résigné. Mais surtout malheureuse, et cette idée m'insupportait. J'éprouvais à son égard le même élan instinctif de protection qu'envers Kate. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je comparais les deux femmes, mais c'était la première fois que le lien était aussi puissant. Peut-être parce que nous parlions tous deux de renoncer à ce qui nous tenait le plus à cœur dans ce monde. Je l'ignorais, mais le résultat était le même.

« _**L'amour est un seigneur puissant, et il m'a humilié à ce point que, je le confesse, il n'est pas sur terre de souffrance égale à ses rigueurs, ni de joie comparable à ses faveurs !**_ » tapai-je, mû par une impulsion subite.

« **Shakespeare, Les deux gentilshommes de Vérone...** » releva-t-elle instantanément, un petit smiley ébahi agrémentant son texte.

« **J'ai une tendresse particulière pour cette œuvre de jeunesse** » avouai-je agréablement surpris qu'elle la connaisse.

« **Moi aussi. Ma mère était une inconditionnelle des œuvres shakespeariennes et cette œuvre peu connue était une de ses préférées** » expliqua-t-elle avec un petit smiley tout triste à côté.

« **Ta mère était une femme de goût, mais ça ne me surprend pas. Après tout comme le dit le proverbe, telle mère telle fille…** » écrivis-je, me maudissant de la platitude d'une telle remarque alors qu'elle était visiblement bouleversée d'avoir abordé un tel sujet.

« **J'ai pourtant parfois l'impression de ne pas lui faire honneur…** » rétorqua-t-elle.

Pas de smiley cette fois, et d'une certaine façon, c'était encore plus révélateur sur son état d'esprit que de longues déclarations. Et à nouveau, cette envie irrépressible de l'étreindre pour chasser les nuages qui obscurcissaient le ciel de son existence m'envahit. Elle éveillait en moi les mêmes instincts de protection que ma muse, et cela me troublait plus que de raison. Mais dans un même temps, cela me réjouissait car cela signifiait que je n'étais pas un cas totalement désespéré pour la gente féminine.

« **Je ne te connais qu'à travers nos discussions, mais je me targue de réussir à lire les esprits bien mieux que ne le font leur propriétaire, et je peux t'assurer que ta mère ne peut qu'être fière de la femme que tu es devenue** » la consolai-je donc, souriant alors qu'une discussion similaire me revenait en mémoire.

« **Comment fais-tu pour toujours trouver les mots qui soulagent et réconfortent ?** » s'enquit-elle en m'envoyant un smiley ému.

« **Avec toi cela me paraît si naturel que les mots me viennent sans que j'ai à réfléchir. J'aimerais que tout soit toujours aussi simple** » rétorquai-je en soupirant.

« **Je comprends. Tu es le deuxième homme capable de réveiller en moi des émotions que je croyais mortes depuis bien longtemps. J'entretiens avec toi la même relation qu'avec l'homme de ma vie, et pourtant je ne t'ai jamais rencontré. Comment expliques-tu ça ?** » demanda-t-elle en agrémentant sa question d'un petit smiley qui levait les mains en signe d'ignorance.

« **Je ne l'explique pas. Parfois le hasard se charge de mettre sur notre route des personnes qui nous rappellent que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, des personnes qui changent notre conception du monde et de nous-même à jamais. Et en ce qui me concerne, tu es une de ces personnes, et je suis heureux que l'Univers se soit chargé de nous réunir** » lui répondis-je soulignant mes propos d'un petit smiley qui se prosternait comme pour remercier une entité supérieure.

« **Parfois quand je discute avec toi, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est lui qui se cache derrière toi…..** » avoua-t-elle.

Et je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'éprouver moi aussi Mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas être Kate.

« **Je sais, je ressens la même chose. Mais d'une certaine façon, je trouve ça rassurant. Ne te méprends pas, je ne m'intéresse pas à toi parce que tu me fais penser à elle, ce serait malsain. Mais cela me donne l'espoir que je parviendrai à l'oublier, et à ressentir pour une autre ce que j'éprouve pour elle. Et c'est ce qui nourrit l'espoir en moi** » expliquai-je en maudissant ma maladresse.

« **Je comprends et ne t'en veux pas. Comment le pourrai-je alors que je suis dans la même situation. Nous nous sommes bien trouvés !** » me rassura-t-elle.

« **Oui, à croire que nous avons senti ce soir-là à quel point l'autre avait besoin de nous. Je suis fou amoureux d'elle, mais me confier à toi m'es plus facile. Je perds ma verve naturelle devant elle alors qu'avec toi les mots s'écoulent tout seuls** » constatai-je avec une légère incrédulité.

« **Encore une fois, je connais le sentiment. Je sais ce que je ressens pour lui, mais je suis incapable de le lui dire. Je me suis dit que les actes parleraient d'eux-mêmes, mais visiblement ça ne lui a pas suffi. Mais comment mettre des mots sur quelque chose d'aussi indescriptible ?** » Voulut-elle savoir, son désarroi perceptible même à travers le truchement de nos ordinateurs.

« _**Oui, voilà bien l'amour vrai il ne peut rien dire. Sa sincérité se distingue par les actes bien mieux que par les paroles**_ » approuvai-je en citant à nouveau Shakespeare.

« **Voilà de bien sages paroles, mais parfois les actes ne suffisent pas à convaincre, et alors l'on se doit de mettre en vers les sentiments qui animent le cœur et tourmentent l'esprit **» répliqua-t-elle doctement.

« **Tes paroles sont toutes aussi sages, et à cela je ne puis qu'ajouter que _l'amour est une guerre qui ne connait aucun vainqueur_.** » déclarai-je en soupirant.

« **L'amour est un piège que j'ai évité soigneusement, mais **_**j'ai évité le feu par crainte de me brûler, et je me suis plongée dans la mer où je me noie,**_** et à présent je ne peux qu'assister au naufrage de mon amour pour lui **» répliqua-t-elle tristement en citant à son tour un passage des Deux Gentilshommes de Vérone.

_**« **__**Aimer, c'est acheter le dédain par les pleurs, de farouches regards par des soupirs déchirants, la joie éphémère d'un moment par vingt nuits de veille, de fatigue et d'ennui. En cas de conquête, votre triomphe peut être un malheur en cas d'échec, une pénible souffrance est votre conquête. A coup sûr, c'est la folie achetée au prix de la raison, ou c'est la raison vaincue par la folie**_ » écrivis-je de mémoire, appréciant cet échange shakespearien.

« _**Renonce à me persuader, mon aimable**_**NakedGun****, **_**et si l'affection n'enchaînait pas tes tendres jours aux douces œillades de la belle que tu honores**_**, j'accorderais plus de crédit à tes sages conseils** » me rabroua-t-elle gentiment agrémentant sa pique d'un smiley qui levait les yeux au ciel.

_« __**Le feu le plus concentré est le plus brûlant de tous**_**, mais parfois sa lueur demeure invisible à autrui car dissimulée derrière des remparts infranchissable** » répliquai-je aigrement, songeant aux murs derrière lesquels s'obstinait à se réfugier Kate.

« _**L'Amour a vingt façons d'y voir**__**, mais parfois demeure imperméable à la sincérité des sentiments dissimulés par la peur **_» rétorqua-t-elle pour défendre son point de vue.

« **Mais la peur n'empêche pas l'amour de naître et s'épanouir** » lui rappelai-je en songeant que si tel avait été le cas, je ne me morfondrais pas sur une relation qui dans le fond n'avait jamais vu le jour.

« _**Je ne le sais que trop bien. **__**J'ai été bien mortifiée pour avoir méprisé l'Amour. Son impérieuse autorité m'en a puni par des gémissements de pénitence, par des larmes, toutes les nuits, et, tous les jours, par de déchirants soupirs. Oui, pour se venger de mes mépris, l'amour a chassé le sommeil de mes yeux asservis et fait d'eux les garde-malades de mon cœur**_ » récita-t-elle, faisant écho à mes propres lamentations.

_« __**Ô éternel malheur de l'amour ! Ne pouvoir être aimé de la personne qu'on aime!**__» soupirai-je doucement en guise de conclusion shakespearienne. _

_« __**Une femme repousse parfois ce qui la charme le plus**__._ **Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais si à sa place, ****j'avais la chance qu'un homme comme toi m'aime comme tu l'aimes, je le trainerais devant un autel pour être sûre qu'il ne me file pas entre les doigts** » assena-t-elle vivement.

Son commentaire me fit doucement sourire, tant il illustrait parfaitement ce que moi-même ressentais.

« **Encore une fois, je ne peux que m'incliner devant notre symbiose. Je ne connais pas plus l'homme qui a su gagner ton cœur, mais je lui botterais volontiers les fesses pour ne pas voir la chance qu'il a d'être aimé de toi **» assurai-je en imaginant la tête que ferait ma muse si ces paroles lui avaient été adressées.

« **Ou à défaut d'autel, je te menotterais à mon lit pour t'empêcher de prendre la clé des champs** ! » ajouta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère alourdie par nos confidences shakespeariennes.

« **Des menottes ?** » m'enquis-je en arquant un sourcil intéressé « **Hummm… coquin…** » Ajoutai-je presque sans y penser alors que je me revoyais menotté à ma muse.

« **Les hommes sont tous des porcs !** » s'amusa-t-elle en m'envoyant un smiley tout rouge et dont la tête fumait dangereusement.

« **Que veux-tu, nous sommes des êtres simples qui nous satisfaisons de bien peu !** » répliquai-je en riant.

Encore une fois, elle avait réussi à me remonter le moral, et je me sentais à nouveau vaillant et plein d'allant. En mettant mes problèmes de côtés, j'avais compris que je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir mais les affronter. D'une, j'aurais pris grand plaisir à coller mon poing dans la figure du chevelu, et de deux, j'aurais été fixé une bonne fois pour toute. J'avais voulu agir en gentleman et laisser à Kate de l'espace et la liberté d'agir à sa guise, mais je réalisai que j'avais fait fausse route. Je m'étais trompé, et j'en payais aujourd'hui le prix. Alors maintenant, j'allais arrêter d'être la bonne poire de l'histoire, et la pousser dans ses retranchements. Il était temps qu'elle fasse son choix. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer à jouer une mi-temps dans chaque camp en espérant s'en sortir sans problème. Josh acceptait peut-être la situation, mais moi cela ne me suffisait pas. Je ne me contenterais pas des miettes qu'elle voudrait bien me lancer. Je voulais l'avoir tout à moi, sans demies mesures, et il était plus que temps que j'impose mes exigences.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonsoir tous le monde, comment allez-vous? **

**Je sais que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté de suite, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai pas mal de travail à abattre avec mon M2, et comme je travail à côté, disons que j'ai définitivement moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture (la rédaction d'un mémoire n'entrant pas dans la catégorie "écriture ludique"). D'ailleurs, j'envisage de plus en plus sérieusement de stopper d'écrire quelques temps, mais je n'ai pas encore arrêter de décision définitive... **

**Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ignore quand la suite de cette fic arrivera. Je ne l'arrête pas, elle n'est pas en pause non plus, mais la suite risque de se faire attendre quelques temps, et je m'en excuse d'avance, et espère que vous comprendrez. **

**Sur ce petit laïus, je vous laisse à ce chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira...Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 24 : **

**POV de Kate :**

Un bruit derrière moi me fit me retourner en sursaut, et je soufflai en découvrant la présence d'une Eva toute ensommeillée. Jetant un regard à mon poignet, je constatai qu'il était près de 21h. Comment avais-je pu ne pas me rendre compte de l'heure qu'il était ? Décidément, discuter avec **NakedGun** me faisait vraiment perdre tout sens des réalités. Mais cette discussion m'avait fait le plus grand bien, et je ne voulais pas y mettre un terme. Pas encore.

« **Mon estomac cri famine. Je vais voir ce que je trouve de comestible dans mon frigo et je reviens après. Tu seras encore là ?** » tapai-je rapidement tout en surveillant Eva du coin de l'œil.

« **Mon estomac grogne tellement que j'ai l'impression de planquer un monstre dans mes placards. Rendez-vous dans une heure ?** » me proposa-t-il avec cet humour si particulier qui faisait partie de son charme.

« **Rendez-vous pris. Bon appétit** » approuvai-je déjà impatiente de reprendre notre conversation.

« **Merci à toi aussi et évite de t'empoisonner, ça m'ennuierait beaucoup !** » rétorqua-t-il en m'envoyant un smiley plier en deux.

« Hilarant ! » marmonnai-je en constatant qu'il s'était momentanément mit hors ligne.

Délaissant mon ordinateur, je me tournai vers Eva qui n'avait toujours pas bougée, et souris en découvrant sa mine toute chiffonnée.

« Tu as faim ? » l'interrogeai-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« C'est ce qui m'as réveillée » approuva l'adolescente en étouffant un bâillement.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ? » m'enquis-je en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

« Je mange ce que l'on me donne » répliqua Eva en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« Dans ce cas, ce sera des escalopes à la crème avec des légumes verts » décidai-je en sortant le nécessaire.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris le temps de cuisiner à chaque repas. Principalement parce qu'à l'heure de manger, j'étais sur le terrain et que je me contentais d'un sandwich avalé sur le pouce. Mais la présence d'Eva m'astreignait à un peu plus de rigueur dans ce domaine et je redécouvrais le plaisir de mitonner de bons petits plats.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » demandai-je alors que je faisais dorée les escalopes tout en préparant la crème qui viendrait bientôt les recouvrir.

« Oui. J'ai fait un drôle de rêve…. » Répondit pensivement Eva en s'affalant sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Drôle effrayant ou drôle étrange ? » voulus-je savoir tout en continuant de préparer le repas pour ne pas donner trop d'importance à cette discussion.

Eva s'ouvrait de plus en plus à moi, et la dernière chose que je veuille, c'était qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même sous la pression que mes questions lui feraient subir. Eva, malgré le masque d'indifférence qu'elle arborait était une adolescente fragile brisée par la vie et la cruauté d'un homme qui l'avait choisi pour devenir l'instrument de sa folie. Alors malgré mon désir de mettre la main sur ce monstre, je prendrais mon temps, et je laisserais à Eva la possibilité d'avancer à son propre rythme, aussi frustrant que cela puisse être pour moi.

« Etrange…. » Hésita Eva en penchant la tête sur le côté comme si elle n'arrivait pas à décider.

« Tu veux en parler ? » proposai-je en passant les légumes sous l'eau avant de les laisser égoutter pendant que je sortais une casserole que je remplissais d'eau.

« J'ai rêvé que j'étais entourée d'une grande famille. Mes frères et sœurs, mes parents. Il faisait beau, et mon père était devant un immense barbecue pendant que maman apportait de la salade de pomme de terre. Mes frères et sœurs et moi jouions un peu plus loin. J'étais heureuse, je me sentais protégée. » commença-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

« C'est un beau rêve » commentai-je en sentant mon cœur battre.

C'était un souvenir, j'en étais certaine. Eva était issue d'une famille nombreuse, heureuse. Et soudain, je me rappelai des critères que Père avait recommandé à Eva de rechercher. Un enfant issu d'une famille nombreuse, solitaire. Un enfant du milieu. Ça devait être le cas d'Eva. Il fallait absolument que je consulte les fichiers que Ryan m'avait apportés. Je pouvais éliminer les fillettes qui n'avaient pas de frères et sœurs et me concentrer sur celles qui avaient grandies dans un foyer uni, entourée d'une grande et aimante famille.

« Au début ça l'était. Et puis alors que je courrais après Eli, mon frère aîné qui venait d'enlever Lily, je me suis retournée, et il était là. » poursuivit-elle et son expression s'assombrit.

« Qui était là Eva ? » murmurai-je, même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

« Père. Il m'observait avec colère, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Et j'ai compris que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Je n'ai ni frères ni sœurs, et ces adultes n'étaient pas mes Parents » soupira Eva avec culpabilité.

« Tout le monde fait ce genre de rêve Eva. Ça ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne. Ça peut tout simplement signifier que tu te sens seule, et que tu aurais aimé avoir des frères et sœurs avec qui t'amuser » la réconfortai-je tendrement en venant recouvrir sa main glacée.

« Vous avez sans doute raison, mais je me sens idiote d'avoir de telles aspirations alors que Père m'a toujours dit que vouloir plus que ce que Dieu nous avait donné était un pêché impardonnable » frissonna Eva en retirant sa main pour se tordre les doigts.

« Vouloir avoir une famille heureuse n'est pas un pêché Eva, bien au contraire. Si les hommes étaient destinés à vivre seuls, pourquoi Dieu aurait-il créé la femme ? » demandai-je en servant le repas.

En souriant, des centaines de réponses fusèrent dans mon esprit avec la voix de mon écrivain. C'était tout à fait le genre de question philosophique qu'il adorait, et pour laquelle il se serait lancé dans des théories toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres et qui m'auraient tour à tour amusées, agacées, scandalisées ou flattées. Mais Castle n'était pas là, et aucune réponse ne vint faire écho à ma question.

« Père dit que la femme est là pour rappeler à l'homme son impiété et le châtiment qu'il en a reçu. Père dit également qu'en tant qu'Elue, mon rôle est de laver l'impiété des femmes afin de permettre la purification des générations futures » expliqua sérieusement Eva.

« C'est une noble tâche qu'il t'a confiée » marmonnai-je en me retenant de hurler.

Eva ne répondit rien, perdue dans ses pensées. Et je la laissai tranquille. Elle m'en avait déjà beaucoup dit, et je ne voulais pas la braquer. J'étais même surprise qu'elle n'ait pas fait de malaise pendant son récit. Mais non, à croire qu'elle avait trouvé comment faire sauter quelques-uns des verrous psychologiques. J'en parlerais à son psychologue demain lorsqu'elle passerait pour un bilan. En attendant, je décidai de poursuivre la soirée comme elle avait commencée, en laissant Eva se confier ou pas.

« Je sais que je devrais être fière de la mission qui est la mienne, mais parfois je me dis que c'est une destinée trop lourde pour moi. Et puis je ne m'en sens pas digne. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est à moi qu'on l'a confiée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai de différents des autres filles de mon âge ? » s'exclama Eva avec un mélange d'impuissance et d'incompréhension.

« Je ne sais pas Eva. Parfois la vie place des obstacles sur notre route. Certains nous ralentissent, d'autres nous font trébuchés ou nous font tombés, et d'autres nous rendent plus fort. » répondis-je en venant m'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé.

« Parfois j'aimerais dire à Père que je ne veux pas faire ce qu'il me demande, mais je sais ce qu'il se passera si je lui dis, et j'ai peur… » avoua Eva alors qu'une larme s'échouait sur son visage d'une pâleur évanescente.

« Est-ce qu'il te frappe Eva ? » l'interrogeai-je plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Pâlissant un peu plus avant de prendre une teinte verdâtre, Eva sursauta comme si je venais de la gifler, et jeta des regards affolé autour d'elle. Elle se mit à trembler violemment, et je compris que je venais de déclencher un bouclier psychologique.

« Eva, calme-toi, tu es en sécurité ici » tentai-je de la rassurer en m'approchant d'elle.

Mais prise de panique, elle s'écarta d'un bond et se rua dans un angle de la pièce, s'y accroupissant comme l'aurait fait un animal blessé. Elle était totalement terrifiée, et si je ne trouvais pas rapidement le moyen de l'apaiser, elle risquait de se blesser en tentant de m'échapper. Rapidement, je tentai de me rappeler des conseils du psy puis laissai tomber. Eva réagissait à l'instinct. Je devais donc faire appel au mien pour la calmer et empêcher une catastrophe de se produire. Il était hors de question de la ramener à l'hôpital. Or c'était ce qui arriverait si jamais elle s'affolait un peu plus. Maudissant l'absence de Castle qui aurait su comment l'apaiser, je cherchai l'inspiration du regard lorsque j'avisai ma guitare. C'était un coup de poker, mais pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Ne disait-on pas que la musique adoucissait les mœurs, c'était le moment où jamais de vérifier la véracité de ce proverbe. Sans quitter Eva du regard, je me penchai pour m'emparer de l'instrument, et retournai m'asseoir sur mon canapé.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi jouer, j'improvisai et enchaînai quelques accords aux hasards, que je répétai inlassablement. Je commençai à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée lorsqu'enfin le regard d'Eva qui était devenu vitreux se clarifia comme si elle sortait d'une transe. Mais sa respiration était toujours hachée, et des tremblements la secouaient encore. Les yeux braqués sur elle, je continuai à jouer cette petite mélodie entêtante jusqu'à ce qu'Eva se redresse finalement. Fermant les yeux, elle prit une profonde inspiration, et légèrement chancelante, elle regagna sa chambre sans même m'adresser un regard.

« Et merde ! » jurai-je alors qu'elle refermait silencieusement la porte de sa chambre.

Cette nouvelle rechute risquait de la faire régresser sévèrement, et je savais que si tel était le cas, je risquais d'avoir des difficultés à franchir à nouveau ses barrières intérieures. En grimaçant, je songeai que Castle devait éprouver la même frustration lorsqu'après avoir opéré une offensive prometteuse à l'intérieur de mes défenses, je dressais de nouvelles fortifications juste sous son nez. Enfin au vue de son comportement, cela ne devait pas le déranger tant que ça. Agacée de me laisser à nouveau aller à penser à lui, je remis ma guitare sur son support et me dirigeai vers mon bureau pour en sortir mes dossiers. Il me restait encore un peu de temps avant de reprendre ma discussion avec **NakedGun**, et comme pour le moment mieux valait que j'évite d'aller voir Eva, autant travailler. Posant les dossiers des fillettes disparues sur la petite table de mon salon, j'écartais rapidement celui des enfants uniques, et au final il ne me resta plus que 4 dossiers.

« Alors voyons. Amanda Clarks, 8 ans, enlevée le 4 juillet 2003 au barbecue organisé par la municipalité. Felicity Gables, 9 ans, enlevée le 11 novembre 2002 lors du match de basket de son frère aîné. Emma Manning, 8 ans, enlevée le 14 février 2004 dans un centre commercial. Rebecca Kates, 10 ans, enlevée le 6 juillet 2007 au domicile parental » énumérai-je tout en scrutant les photos des petites victimes.

Si je devais choisir, j'opterais pour la petite Rebecca. La photo était la plus ressemblante, même si toutes ces fillettes avaient la même morphologie. Et puis Eva avait parlé d'une Beckie. Ce qui pouvait parfaitement être le diminutif de Rebecca. De plus lorsqu'elle avait évoqué son rêve, elle avait fait mention d'un certain Elie et d'une Lily. Or, à en croire le dossier de Rebecca Kates, elle avait un frère aîné prénommé Elie, et la plus jeune de ses sœurs s'appelait Lily. Si c'était une coïncidence, je voulais bien manger mon insigne. Revenant à la première page du rapport, je recherchai le nom de l'inspecteur chargé du dossier de la jeune Rebecca, et dès que ce fut fait, j'hésitai à le contacter. Vue l'heure tardive, il devait déjà être rentré chez lui. Réfléchissant, je repérai un numéro de fax, et décidai de lui en faire parvenir un. Rapidement, je préparai le document, lui résumant rapidement la situation et lui demandant de me contacter dans les plus brefs délais. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, j'hésitai avant de décider de contacter également les flics chargés des autres dossiers.

Mon instinct me soufflait que j'avais réussi à identifier Eva, mais je ne devais prendre aucun risque pour le cas où je me tromperais. Cela fait, je rangeai les dossiers, mettant celui de Rebecca avec les dossiers des deux médecins, puis constatant que je lui avais laissé assez de temps pour se remettre, décidai d'aller voir comment elle allait. Sans faire de bruits, je gagnai sa chambre et entrebâillai la porte, m'attendant à me faire houspiller, mais rien ne venant, j'entrai dans la pièce pour constater qu'Eva était roulée en boule dans son lit, et qu'elle dormait profondément. Son visage était toujours d'une pâleur inquiétante, et elle tremblait légèrement. En soupirant, j'attrapai une couette dont je la recouvris, et m'attardai quelques instants près d'elle, lui caressant machinalement les cheveux. Perdue dans mes réflexions, je songeai à ce qui pouvait conduire une personne à accomplir de telles monstruosités. Un homme seul pouvait-il y parvenir ou bien avait-il besoin d'un appui, d'une personne qui partage ses convictions, qui l'aide à atteindre son but ?

Et soudain, je réalisai que j'avais laissé passer un détail important. Quand Eva m'avait relaté son rêve, elle avait parlé de ses parents. Ce qui impliquait que Père n'agissait pas seul. Il avait une complice. Une femme qu'Eva avait appris à considérer comme sa mère. Sentant l'excitation fouetter mon corps, je m'assurai une dernière fois qu'Eva dormait profondément, et me précipitai vers mon bureau où je m'emparai des deux dossiers restant, que je m'empressai de feuilleter. Et un énorme sourire carnassier retroussa mes lèvres en lisant le dossier du candidat numéro un.

« Anton Schneider, 45 ans. Neurologue spécialisé dans les manipulations mentales. Renvoyé de l'ordre des médecins pour avoir pratiqué des expérimentations sur ses patients sans leur consentement. Marié à Samantha Mitchell, 37 ans, infirmière urgentiste. » Lus-je à voix haute.

Le dossier expliquait comment les autorités médicales avaient eu vent de ses abus, et de la sentence qu'il avait reçu, mais ce qui attira son attention, fut les plaintes déposées pour tentative de conditionnement. Un de ses patients était rentré chez lui, avait dîné, avait attendu que sa femme s'endorme et l'avait tué dans son sommeil. Interrogé par la police, il avait déclaré qu'il n'avait fait qu'obéir à l'ordre que lui avait donné le docteur Schneider, qu'il avait eu l'impression de ne plus contrôler son corps. Le pauvre homme était tellement choqué par ce qu'il avait fait à sa femme, qu'il s'était donné la mort dans sa cellule. Fautes de preuves, les flics avaient dû classer l'affaire sans suite, mais ce cher docteur Schneider y avait laissé son droit d'exercer. Pas d'adresse connue, et plus aucune activité à son nom. Lui et sa femme s'étaient tout simplement volatilisés dans la nature.

« Je te tiens pourriture. Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui es derrière tout ça. Et je le prouverais ! » grondai-je farouchement avant de sursauter en entendant mon ordinateur m'appeler.

Décidant que j'avais assez avancé pour ce soir, je refermai les dossiers, les rangeai soigneusement et revenais m'asseoir devant mon écran.

« **Me revoilà ! Avoue que je t'ai manqué** ? » déclara **NakedGun** avec un petit smiley qui faisait tressauter ses sourcils d'un air charmeur.

«** Tu étais parti ? Je n'avais pas remarqué !** » rétorquai-je en imaginant la moue boudeuse qu'il devait arborer.

« **Méchante !** » lança-t-il en me tirant la langue.

« **C'est ce qui fait mon charme !** » m'amusai-je en souriant.

« **Hey dis-moi tu vas à la soirée promotionnelle de demain ?** » voulut-il savoir.

Sa question me prit au dépourvu, et je mis quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

« **C'est une soirée privée, sans invitation pas moyen d'entrer !** » lui rappelai-je en me demandant ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

« **J'ai deux invitations. Si je laisse ton nom à l'entrée, nous pourrions nous y retrouver** » me proposa-t-il naturellement.

« **Avec qui as-tu dû coucher pour avoir ces invitations ?** » le taquinai-je en me désolant de devoir refuser.

« **Tu sais ce que c'est, je connais un gars qui connait un gars….** » répondit-il évasivement avant d'ajouter « Intéressée ? »

« **J'adorerais, mais…** » commençai-je avec un soupir dépité.

« **S'il te plaît dis oui. Rien ne t'oblige à me rencontrer, mais viens. En plus, c'est une soirée masquée. Donc tu pourras conserver l'anonymat** » insista-t-il.

J'avais toutes les raisons du monde de refuser, à commencer par mon enquête en cours, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je pourrais demander aux gars de prendre le relai quelques heures, prétextant devoir aller mettre une balle entre les deux yeux d'un certain écrivain. Et puis je mourrais d'envie de rencontrer **NakedGun**, de découvrir le visage de celui qui avait pris une telle importance dans ma vie. Il me faisait tellement penser à mon partenaire que s'en était troublant. Ils avaient la même façon de penser, de voir la vie que ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Et pourtant combien y avait-il de chance pour que ce soit effectivement lui ? Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait pour nous ? Non ! Je prenais mes désirs pour la réalité, Castle ne pouvait pas être mon correspondant mystère, ce serait trop beau.

« **Je ne te promets rien, mais si je viens, je t'enverrai un message…** » décidai-je sans pour autant m'engager.

« **Merci. Je suis impatient de découvrir enfin ton visage, mais si tu ne te sens pas prête, je comprendrai** » m'assura-t-il en agrémentant son message d'un petit smiley bondissant de joie.

« **Il est tard, et j'ai une journée chargée demain. Je te laisse, bonne nuit** » soupirai-je, même si j'aurai aimé continuer à lui parler.

« **Merci fais de beaux rêves, en espérant te croiser demain soir** » répliqua-t-il en me soufflant un baiser.

En souriant, je me déconnectai, pesant le pour et le contre quant à la perspective de le rejoindre le lendemain soir. Pouvais-je me rendre à cette soirée alors que je comptais affirmer à Castle ne pas y aller ? C'était risquer d'autant qu'il me reconnaîtrait sans doute. A moins que je ne l'informe pas de mes projets et si je le croisais, je dirais que je m'étais décidée au dernier moment. Ce qui ne serait pas vraiment un mensonge.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Je sais que cela fait un long moment que je n'ai pas posté de suite à cette fic, mais comme je vous l'avait expliqué, j'ai une année chargée (et celle qui s'annonce risque de l'être tout autant), et je devais réduire mon temps d'écriture. J'ai donc privilégiée la fic qui semblait vous intéresser le plus, mais comme nous arrivons au bout de cette dernière, j'ai pu reprendre l'écriture de Tu es à moi dont voici la suite. **

**Par contre, j'ai un dilemme par rapport à la série. J'avais prévu de faire enlever Alexis par Père (désolée pour le spoiler), mais ma jumelle (merci à elle, moi qui ne voulait pas être spoiler), m'a appris que c'était ce qui était prévu dans l'épisode à venir (je me suis arrêté de regarder à l'épisode 10...). Je voudrais donc savoir si j'écris tout de même ce qui était prévu, ou bien si je dois modifier totalement cette partie de ma fic... A vous de choisir, je me rangerai à l'avis de la majorité... **

**Bon allez, j'arrête de vous ennuyer, et vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que ce POV vous plaira. Et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis (enfin pour ceux qui sont encore intéressés par cette histoire!)**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**OoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 25 : **

**POV de la mère de Beckie :**

Avec lassitude, je fixai l'écran de mon ordinateur qui me brulait la rétine. J'étais épuisée, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, mais cela en valait amplement la peine. Encore une fois, notre association avait remporté une nouvelle victoire, et ce soir un petit garçon à peine plus âgé que ma Lily s'endormirait dans son lit, auprès de ses parents. Alors que certains dossiers nous occupait durant plusieurs semaines, nous étions parvenus à retrouver cet enfant au bout de seulement 48 heures, et cela grâce à la célérité d'une femme qui avait trouvé étrange de voir son voisin, un junkie célibataire, rentrer chez lui accompagné d'un petit garçon qui paraissait sous tranquillisant. Infirmière à la retraite, elle avait immédiatement signalé l'incident à la police, et une brigade était venue vérifier. L'alerte Amber ayant été lancée, toutes les forces de police étaient sur le qui-vive. Oui, cette enquête avait été vite réglée.

Encore une fois, notre collaboration avec la police avait été efficace. Mais comme bien souvent, je me demandai pourquoi je réussissais à retrouver les enfants des autres alors que j'étais incapable de retrouver ma propre fille. James m'avait affirmé que nous avions fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour ramener Beckie à la maison, et qu'à présent, nous ne pouvions qu'attendre en priant pour qu'un miracle se produise. Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais chaque fibre de mon être se rebellait à l'idée de rester les bras croisés, à attendre que celui qui nous avait pris notre petite fille ne commette une erreur. C'était trop me demander. Pour cette nuit, je me contenterais de cette victoire, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander où se trouvait ma fille en ce moment. Je ne pouvais même pas envisager qu'elle ne soit plus de ce monde. Non, elle était en vie, quelque part, attendant que nous la retrouvions.

Et peu importait le temps que cela me prendrait, je remuerais ciel et terre, userais de tous les moyens à ma disposition pour se faire. Pour commencer, cela faisait une éternité que je n'étais pas allée rendre une petite visite au commissariat. Je savais déjà qu'ils n'auraient probablement aucun nouvel indice, mais en me rendant régulièrement là-bas, je m'assurais que le dossier de Beckie n'atterrissait pas sous une pile où il serait oublié. Il était tard, et pourtant, je traînais au bureau, peu désireuse de rentrer chez moi. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais alors que l'anniversaire de Beckie approchait, je ne supportais plus de croiser le regard triste de ma famille. Chaque année, c'était la même chose. Chacun de nous lui confectionnait quelque chose, et chaque année, les cadeaux atterrissaient sur le lit de Beckie, attendant qu'elle les ouvre.

Et chaque année, c'était encore plus difficile et la flamme de l'espoir, bien que vivace, se ternissait peu à peu, et je savais qu'un jour, nous cesserions de lui fabriquer des cadeaux, que nous cesserions d'attendre son retour. Et cette simple idée me détruisait, parce que j'avais l'impression que nous l'abandonnions.

« Maman ? » entendis-je la voix de mon fils, me faisant sursauter.

« Elie ? Que fais-tu là à une heure pareille ? » l'interrogeai-je en me redressant vivement.

« Je savais que tu serais là, à penser à Beckie » répondit-il en haussant les épaules avant de venir s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Je sais que ça n'avance à rien, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable » avouai-je piteusement.

« Comme nous tous » rétorqua-t-il sombrement avant de prendre une expression pensive « La nuit dernière j'ai fait un rêve étrange. J'ai rêvé que Beckie nous retrouvait, qu'elle débarquait en plein milieu du barbecue dominical, son merveilleux sourire aux lèvres »

« C'est plus difficile pour nous à l'approche de son anniversaire, et rêver de ta sœur est normal » le consolai-je, avec émotion.

« Elle me manque. Je sais que je lui en faisais baver, mais je l'aime, et je veux qu'elle rentre à la maison » avoua-t-il en serrant les poings pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer comme un bébé.

« Moi aussi mon chéri… » Soupirai-je en l'attirant contre moi, le laissant se blottir dans mes bras comme lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, savourant cet instant de tendresse familiale, puis lorsque je le sentis à nouveau maître de ses émotions, je me détachai de lui, l'observant avec tendresse. Plus il vieillissait, plus il ressemblait à son père. Elie était celui qui ressemblait le plus à James, tout comme Beckie était celle qui me ressemblait le plus parmi nos enfants. Parfois je me demandais si le choc aurait été aussi violent et destructeur si c'était un autre de mes enfants qui avaient été enlevés. Aurai-je été si dévastée ? Je me sentais horrible d'avoir de telles pensées, mais Beckie avait toujours été spéciale à mes yeux. Elle était une autre moi en plus merveilleuse. Il y avait toujours eu un lien spécial entre nous, même si j'avais mis un point d'honneur à ne pas faire de différences entre mes enfants, je savais bien dans le fond que je n'avais pas totalement réussi. Mais aucun de mes enfants ne me l'avait jamais reproché, même s'ils étaient plus durs avec Beckie, comme pour la punir de cette préférence que je lui témoignais.

Mais l'amour qui unissait mes enfants était si fort et si tangible que je ne m'étais pas inquiétée de cette rivalité fraternelle, sachant qu'avec les années, celle-ci s'estomperait. Mais à présent que Beckie ne faisait plus partie de nos vies, je voyais mes enfants vivre avec la hantise que leur sœur s'imagine qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas, qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'elle. Et cela m'était insupportable. Je détestais voir mes bébés souffrirent de la sorte et ne rien pouvoir faire pour alléger leur souffrance. La culpabilité les étouffait, et je savais que la seule chose capable de les apaiser serait de ramener Beckie chez nous. Et pour y parvenir, je ne reculerais devant aucun sacrifice, devant aucune démarche, même si je devais harceler chaque flic de chaque état de notre bon vieux continent et même des autres en fait. Mais en attendant, je me devais de me consacrer un peu à ma famille. Plus que jamais, ils avaient besoin de moi et que nous traversions ensemble cette période difficile.

« Rentrons, papa va s'inquiéter » déclara Elie en se redressant.

« Tu as raison » approuvai-je en me levant difficilement tant j'étais fourbue.

Avec tendresse, mon grand garçon passa son bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraina à sa suite, prenant soin de fermer derrière nous. Parfois, j'avais du mal à reconnaitre en ce beau jeune homme le petit ange que j'avais porté en mon sein et mis au monde. J'avais un mal fou à me faire à l'idée qu'il était un homme à présent, un homme dont n'importe quelle mère serait fière de dire qu'il est son fils. Et je ne m'en privais pas. J'étais fière de chacun de mes enfants, mais Elie ressemblait tellement à son père, me remémorant l'homme dont j'étais irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse lorsque je n'étais qu'une toute jeune adolescente, que je ne me lassais pas de sa compagnie, ce qui amusait beaucoup le père et le fils. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres à cette pensée, et je secouai la tête en songeant aux taquineries de James. Malgré 20 ans de mariage, nous étions aussi amoureux et soudés qu'aux premiers jours, et c'était un miracle dont je ne cessais de remercier le ciel.

Alors qu'Elie nous ramenait à la maison, mes pensées dévièrent de nouveau vers Beckie. Elle avait dû tellement changer au cours des dernières années. C'était une jeune fille à présent. Et je haïssais du fond de mon cœur les personnes qui m'avaient privée du bonheur de voir grandir ma fille, de la voir devenir une jeune fille. Et il n'était pas question qu'elle devienne une femme sans moi. Non, je trouverais le moyen de la ramener chez nous bien avant ça. Et pour cela je devais m'assurer que son dossier n'était pas remisé au diable vauvert. Demain à la première heure, j'irais donc au poste de police pour m'entretenir avec l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête afin de voir s'il avait du nouveau. Il était temps de forcer la chance, et je m'y emploierais de toutes mes forces, dussé-je moi-même imprimer les avis de recherche et parcourir tout le pays pour les diffuser.

« Maman ? » m'appela Elie alors qu'il se garait dans notre allée.

« Oui mon chéri ? » m'enquis-je en me tournant vers lui.

« Tu penses que la police finira par retrouver Beckie ? » me demanda-t-il en fixant un point devant lui, les mains crispées sur le volant.

« Je ne sais pas si eux la retrouveront, mais je n'abandonnerai jamais ta sœur. Et je sais qu'un jour nous la retrouverons » lui assurai-je de toute la force de ma conviction.

« J'aimerais être là lorsqu'ils choperont celui qui nous l'a enlevé. J'aimerais pouvoir le tuer de mes propres mains pour ce qu'il a fait à notre famille » gronda-t-il, ses yeux luisant de haine.

« Prends un ticket mon chéri, parce que si quelqu'un doit envoyer cette personne discuter avec notre Créateur, c'est moi ! » rétorquai-je fermement.

« Oui madame » concéda Elie en poussant un profond soupir.

« Allez rentrons ! » l'encourageai-je en quittant la voiture au moment où James apparaissait sur le perron.

« Tout va bien vous deux ? » s'enquit-il en m'ouvrant ses bras alors que je le rejoignais.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas » le rassurai-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

« D'accord, le dîner est servi, vous n'avez plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table ! » déclara-t-il en passant son bras autour de ma taille pour me guider à l'intérieur de notre maison.

Dès qu'Elie eut refermé la porte, James marqua un arrêt devant le boîtier de l'alarme, et s'assura que la maison était entièrement sécurisée. Encore une chose que l'enlèvement de Beckie avait changée dans nos vies. Même si nous n'avions rien à nous reprocher, James se sentait coupable de ne pas s'être réveillé cette nuit fatidique, et il avait fait installer le système anti-intrusion le plus performant disponible sur le marché. Et chaque nuit, il s'assurait que nos enfants étaient parfaitement à l'abri. Le soir venu, dès l'instant où tous nos enfants étaient rentrés au bercail, il verrouillait toutes les issues, enclenchant les alarmes silencieuses et les détecteurs de mouvement extérieur. Et il vérifiait une dernière fois avant de monter se coucher. Parfois au cours de la nuit, je l'entendais se lever pour faire le tour des chambres avant de contrôler le rez-de-chaussée, puis il remontait, et durant quelques instants, il s'arrêtait dans la chambre de Beckie. Et je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il éprouvait. Alors je me contentais de le serrer dans mes bras lorsqu'il revenait se coucher à mes côtés.

« Je sais que c'est idiot, mais je me sens si coupable de n'avoir pas su la protéger » m'avoua-t-il d'une voix brisée en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de notre faute » soupirai-je en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

« Je veux seulement que l'on me rende mon bébé » avoua-t-il dans un sanglot en resserrant son étreinte autour de ma taille.

« Je sais, moi aussi… » Soupirai-je en le pressant de toutes mes forces jusqu'à ce que je sente son corps puissant se détendre, et son souffle se faire régulier.

Pendant que je veillais sur son sommeil, je songeai à cette culpabilité qui gangrenait notre famille. Moi je tentais de l'exorciser en m'investissant à 200% dans l'association, et James en faisant de notre sécurité une obsession. Mais il était temps d'en finir avec ce schéma destructeur une bonne fois pour toute. Et le seul moyen, c'était que je ramène Beckie chez nous.

« Je te promets que je la ramènerais mon amour… » murmurai-je alors que le sommeil venait enfin m'emporter.

J'eus l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux depuis quelques minutes à peine lorsqu'un bruit feutré me tira de mon sommeil. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, je tournai la tête, tentant de chasser la brume cotonneuse qui investissait mon esprit, et mis quelques instants avant de comprendre ce qui m'avait éveillée. Debout près de ma table de nuit, se tenait ma petite dernière. Son visage tout ensommeillé m'arracha un sourire, et je me redressai sur un coude pour mieux l'observer. Le pouce dans la bouche, elle tenait son doudou dans sa main droite, le laissant traîner par terre comme une serpillère. Mais mon sourire s'effaça en avisant les traces salées sur son visage angélique.

« Hey mon ange ! » lançai-je en m'asseyant avant de l'asseoir sur mes genoux « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » m'inquiétai-je en séchant ses larmes.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar » marmonna-t-elle en se blottissant contre moi.

Fermant les yeux, je soupirai doucement, me demandant si un jour, ces mauvais rêves cesseraient. Après l'enlèvement de Beckie, Lily avait commencé à faire ces horribles songes, et au départ nous n'y avions pas vraiment prêté attention, mettant cela sur le compte de la tension qui régnait à la maison et qui se répercutait sur nos enfants. Mais au fil des mois, ceux-ci s'étaient fait plus virulents, au point de la réveiller chaque nuit en hurlant. En désespoir de cause, nous l'avions emmenée chez un psychologue qui nous avait dirigés vers un de ses confrères spécialisé dans les traumatismes infantiles. Et après quelques séances, il nous avait appris que Lily avait probablement assisté à l'enlèvement de sa sœur, et que c'était cet évènement qui était à la base de ses cauchemars. Et nous savions que c'était la vérité, puisque les policiers nous avaient affirmé que Beckie se trouvait dans la chambre de Lliy lorsqu'elle avait été kidnappée. Afin d'apaiser la peur de notre petite princesse, nous avions transformé sa chambre en bureau, et installé Lily dans notre ancien bureau, et peu à peu les crises s'étaient espacées, même si parfois les cauchemars revenaient la hanter.

« Tu crois que Beck's se souvient de nous ? Tu crois qu'elle nous aime encore ? » voulut savoir Lily en rejetant la tête en arrière pour m'interroger de ses grands yeux larmoyants.

Tout en caressant tendrement ses boucles soyeuses, je souris à l'entente de ce surnom. Lily commençait tout juste à parler lorsque Beckie avait été enlevée, et un jour, elle avait baptisée sa sœur ainsi, et ce surnom était resté. Personne ne savait vraiment d'où il venait, mais parfois les enfants étaient juste surprenant.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle nous aime, exactement comme nous l'aimons » la rassurai-je en posant ma joue sur le sommet de sa petite tête.

« Tu crois qu'elle sera rentrée à la maison pour son anniversaire ? » demanda-t-elle, ses grands yeux brillant d'espoir.

« J'aimerais ça mon ange… » soupirai-je en berçant mon trésor contre mon cœur « Oui, j'aimerais vraiment ça… »

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que j'entende le reste de ma tribu s'éveiller. Nous étions samedi, mais malgré ce fait, cette journée promettait d'être chargée avec toutes les activités auxquelles participaient les enfants.

« Allons rejoindre tes frères et sœurs » lançai-je en la chatouillant doucement, lui arrachant un rire étouffé qui me remplit de bonheur.

En riant, nous descendîmes à l'étage où mes enfants se chamaillaient dans une joyeuse cacophonie, et comme je l'avais prévu, nous quittâmes la maison à la dernière minute. Heureusement pour moi, Elie prenait en charge les plus grands. Un à un, je déposai mes petits monstres, veillant à ce qu'ils soient pris en charge par un adulte, avant de prendre la direction du central. Afin d'amadouer l'inspecteur Becker, je m'arrêtai dans une boulangerie dans laquelle j'achetai un assortiment de pâtisseries dont les inévitables beignets. C'était cliché, mais ça n'en restait pas moins vrai. Les flics raffolaient de ces pâtisseries enrobées de sucre glace, et je savais que l'inspecteur Becker avait un faible pour ceux fourrés au caramel. C'était ce que d'aucun appellerait un pot-de-vin, mais cela devrait me permettre de ne pas me faire rembarrer immédiatement. Arrivée au poste de police, je me garai sur le parking visiteur, et d'une démarche assurée, gagnai le département des personnes disparues.

Habituée des lieux, je saluai sur mon chemin quelques policiers avec lesquels j'avais collaboré au cours de mes investigations. Réprimant un sourire, je notai avec amusement le regard de loups affamés qu'ils dardaient en direction de mon offrande pour l'inspecteur Becker. Il fallait bien reconnaître que la boîte que je transportais laissait échapper un délicieux fumet qui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Mais j'étais une femme en mission, et les ignorants royalement, je poursuivis ma route avec l'assurance d'une personne qui savait où elle allait. Beaucoup de civils se seraient égarés dans ce dédale, mais j'étais venue si souvent dans ces lieux que j'en connaissais les plans par cœur. Aussi fut-ce sans encombre que je parvenais dans la salle réservée aux inspecteurs de la brigade. L'immense pièce était divisée en box, et slalomant entre ceux-ci, je me dirigeai vers le fond de la pièce, sans tenir compte des regards insistants que mon passage occasionnait. Parvenue à destination, j'étouffai une malédiction en découvrant les lieux désertés par leur propriétaire.

J'aurais dû lui téléphoner afin de m'éviter une visite pour rien. Dépitée, je déposai ma boîte de gâteau sur une chaise réservée aux suspects ou aux témoins, et farfouillai dans mon sac à la recherche du nécessaire pour lui laisser un message. Alors que je trouvais enfin ce que je voulais, une jeune stagiaire s'arrêta à mes côtés pour déposer une pile de documents sur le bureau impeccablement bien rangé de l'inspecteur Becker.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » s'enquit-elle en m'adressant un sourire engageant.

« Je désirerais voir l'inspecteur Becker » lui répondis-je dans un sourire contrit.

« Il a reçu un tuyau sur une de ses affaires et est parti vérifier » m'expliqua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire « Vous aviez rendez-vous madame Kates ? » enchaîna-t-elle avec intérêt.

Je ne m'étonnais même pas qu'elle me connaisse. Avec le succès qu'avait connu mon association, tous les flics de la brigade me connaissaient, et j'avais appris à ne plus m'en formaliser.

« Non non, je suis là à titre personnel… » avouai-je en baissant les yeux sur le bureau pour dissimuler ma détresse.

« Je suis désolée pour votre fille » compatit-elle gentiment avant d'ajouter « Désirez-vous que je demande à l'inspecteur de vous rappeler ? »

« Je vous en serais reconnaissante » approuvai-je avant de lui tendre les pâtisseries « Tenez, autant que vous en profitiez ! »

« Merci ! » sourit-elle alors que son regard se mettait à pétiller de gourmandise « Au revoir ! » ajouta-t-elle alors qu'un de ses collègues l'appelait.

« Bonne journée » la saluai-je en la voyant rejoindre l'homme dont elle frappa la main alors qu'il tentait de regarder ce que contenait la boîte.

Amusée, je reportai mon regard sur le bureau lorsque je me figeai. Là, ce visage. C'était celui de Beckie, j'en étais certaine. Quelqu'un avait retrouvé mon bébé. Relevant vivement la tête, je vérifiai que personne ne faisait attention à moi, et contournant le bureau, je me plaçai devant pour mieux voir.

« Mon Dieu ! » soufflai-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

C'était bien mon bébé. Son visage était plus fin, elle avait perdu ses rondeurs d'enfant, mais c'était bien elle. Elle ne souriait pas et son regard reflétait une telle tristesse que j'en eu le cœur brisé. Je restai là, à me repaitre de sa vue un long moment avant de parvenir à me détacher de son visage. Sortant discrètement mon téléphone, je prenais une photo du fax, et lisais rapidement le mot qu'une main féminine avait rédigé sous la photo de ma fille. Elle était à New-York, sous la surveillance du lieutenant Beckett. Le cœur battant, je songeai qu'il me faudrait environ 4 heures d'avion pour me rendre du Montana à New-York. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais y être avant la nuit. Mon portable serré dans la main, je quittai rapidement les lieux pour retourner chez moi. Je prétexterais une nouvelle affaire pour m'absenter. James en avait l'habitude, et je savais qu'il ne me poserait pas de questions.

Je n'aimais pas lui mentir, mais je ne voulais pas leurs donner de faux espoirs si jamais j'arrivais là-bas trop tard. Mais cette fois, je sentais que la chance avait tournée, et si tout allait bien, le lendemain à la même heure j'aurais le bonheur de pouvoir serrer ma fille dans mes bras.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous? **

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente sachant que j'avais promis ce chapitre pour la semaine dernière, mais ma bêta était partie en vacances, et comme certains s'amusent à ne relever que les quelques erreurs qui jalonnent nos écrits plutôt que de s'intéresser à leur contenu, à ma jumelle (Madoka ayu) et à moi-même, je ne poste plus sans que ma bêta m'ait donné son feu vert. **

**Bref, elle m'a renvoyé la correction hier (désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais j'étais d'enterrement ce matin, et je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça...)**

**Donc voici la suite, et désolée pour ceux qui veulent du caskett, ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre, mais vous savez si vous avez lu d'autres de mes écrits, que j'aime bien situer l'action du POV des différents personnages, je trouve que ça rend le récit moins monotone. Donc voilà un OV d'un personnage que j'aime bien, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira...**

**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires... **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 26 : **

**POV d'Esposito :**

Avachi sur ma chaise, la tête rejetée en arrière, les pieds posés sur mon bureau, je lançais dans les airs une boulette de papier que je rattrapais avant de la relancer, encore et encore. En quittant l'appartement de Beckett, Ryan et moi avions eu la ferme intention de foncer chez Castle pour lui botter les fesses, mais le capitaine nous avait demandé de revenir au central pour lui faire notre rapport, et nous n'avions pas eu d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Et maintenant, j'étais là, me demandant ce qui avait pu se passer pendant que Ryan était dans le bureau de Gates, lui faisant un résumé oral de la situation. J'ignorais ce qu'il s'était passé entre ces deux-là, mais durant toute notre visite chez Beckett, je l'avais trouvé préoccupée, déboussolée, et triste. Et je savais que la seule personne capable de la mettre dans un tel état était un certain écrivain. Et je savais d'expérience que si Beckett était dans cet état, c'était que ça sentait le roussi entre les deux partenaires.

« Yo Bro ! » m'interpela Ryan en sortant enfin du bureau d'Iron Gates.

« Tu es vivant finalement ! » remarquai-je distraitement en me réinstallant de façon un peu plus conventionnelle.

« Ouais. Elle veut que nous bouclions cette enquête rapidement. Elle a vaguement mentionné le FBI… » râla Ryan en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

« Tu parles. Dix contre un qu'elle ne les préviendra pas. Pas si elle peut leur damner le pion. Et c'est exactement pour ça qu'elle nous met la pression » ricanai-je en lançant un regard entendu vers mon acolyte.

« En attendant, elle m'a dit que nous pouvions faire appel à quelques uniformes pour les recherches de base. Elle veut que nous nous concentrions sur la recherche de Père et de ce fameux David. L'idée qu'un autre mineur soit en danger ne la réjouit pas. » m'informa Ryan en s'étirant longuement.

« Quels sont les ordres ? » demandai-je en craignant qu'elle ne nous demande de commencer à chercher ce gamin dès ce soir.

« Pour ce soir RAS. Elle nous veut sur le pied de guerre à l'aube. » me rapporta Ryan avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Et pour Beckett ? » m'enquis-je en lançant un regard songeur vers le bureau vide de notre chef.

« Elle râle parce qu'elle n'est pas sur le terrain, mais ne peut rien dire puisque Beckett assure la protection du témoin. De plus je l'ai informée que Beckett avait conservé une copie des dossiers des suspects et victimes potentiels, ce qui l'a un peu calmée » me révéla Ryan en secouant la tête avec un mélange d'agacement et de résignation.

« Et connaissant Beckett, elle a probablement déjà effectué un premier tri et pris contact avec les personnes restantes ! » approuvai-je en feuilletant machinalement un dossier resté ouvert devant moi.

« Et pour Castle ? » voulut savoir Ryan en se dandinant sur sa chaise, lançant un regard qu'il espérait discret à sa montre.

« Bof laissons tomber… » grognai-je alors que je n'en pensais pas un traitre mot.

« D'accord… » marmonna Ryan en posant un regard perçant sur moi avant d'ajouter « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon partenaire ? Un hispanique qui considère que la vie privée de Beckett est une affaire en cours ? »

« Oh la ferme ! » grognai-je en montrant les dents « C'est juste que pour ce soir, on ne peut rien faire. On cuisinera Castle demain. Pour le moment on rentre chez nous ! » terminai-je en me levant.

M'emparant de ma veste, je n'attendis pas que Ryan me suive pour emprunter le chemin de la sortie.

« Je trouve ta non implication plus que suspecte… » lança Ryan en venant se placer à mes côtés.

« De quoi te plains-tu ? Tu vas pouvoir retrouver ta tendre moitié à une heure raisonnable ! Souris mon ami ! » me moquai-je de lui en lui flanquant une grande tape dans le dos.

« Tu es juste jaloux ! » rétorqua-t-il narquoisement alors qu'un sourire débile caractéristique se peignait sur son visage.

Jaloux ? De quoi ? Je n'étais pas pressé de me faire passer la corde autour du cou, merci bien ! Mais aussitôt, une image de Lanie vint danser devant mes yeux, comme pour me rappeler ce qui avait été, et ce qui aurait pu être si nous n'avions pas tous deux d'aussi fortes personnalités. Secouant la tête avec détermination, je chassai ces pensées malvenues de mon esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça et de laisser les regrets m'envahir. Mieux valait pour ma santé mentale me concentrer sur Castle et Beckett. Si j'étais incapable d'arranger les choses avec Lanie, je pouvais au moins m'assurer que ces deux-là ne fonceraient pas à nouveau droit dans le mur.

« Tu commences à dire des conneries plus grosses que toi Bro, c'est le signe qu'il est temps pour toi de rentrer à la maison te faire dorloter par ta petite femme ! » le rabrouai-je alors que nous rejoignions nos voitures respectives.

« Si tu le dis vieux ! » se contenta-t-il de soupirer en secouant la tête d'un air découragé « Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta soirée ? » m'interrogea-t-il en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

« Mon cousin m'a proposé une soirée avec une bombe… » improvisai-je avec une indifférence calculée.

« Je vois… passe une bonne soirée dans ce cas » me lança Ryan avec une désapprobation à peine voilée.

« Ouais… merci Bro, toi aussi ! » répondis-je en le regardant s'éloigner avant de se perdre dans la circulation.

Je patientai encore quelques minutes puis sautai dans la voiture et pris la direction du loft de Castle. Je voulais avoir une discussion avec lui d'homme à homme. Je n'aurais pas dû tenir Ryan en dehors de mes projets, mais je savais qu'il m'aurait dit que cela ne nous regardait pas, que nous n'avions pas à nous en mêler. Mais la dernière fois que j'avais laissé couler, leur relation avait connu un blackout magistral, et plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés avant que les choses ne reviennent à la normale. Alors cette fois, j'allais y mettre mon grain de sel, et pas plus tard que maintenant. Avec une agilité qui témoignait de ma connaissance des rues de cette ville, je me faufilai dans la circulation encore dense à cette heure de la journée, souriant lorsque je me fis klaxonné ou insulté. J'adorais cette ville et cette ambiance survoltée qui la caractérisait si bien. Je trouvais cela vivifiant.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, je me garai en bas de chez Castle, me glissant entre un énorme 4x4 qui n'aurait pas dépareillé dans une course de Monster Truck, et une élégante Mercedes qui faisait passer ma voiture de fonction pour un vulgaire tas de boue. Haussant les épaules avec fatalisme, je gagnai l'immeuble de Castle au pas de charge et saluai d'un signe de tête le gardien. Celui-ci me reconnut et n'esquissa donc pas un geste pour m'arrêter, et je savais que Castle lui avait demandé de nous laisser aller et venir à notre guise chez lui. Ce qui était plutôt sympa. A force de le fréquenter à longueur de journée, nous en venions presque à oublier que lui et nous n'appartenions pas au même monde. Il était riche et célèbre et nous n'étions que de simples flics. Pourtant, il ne nous le balançait jamais au visage, et ne nous traitait pas avec supériorité comme bon nombre de célébrité. C'était une des choses que j'appréciais chez lui. Ca et le fait qu'il avait rendu son sourire à Beckett.

Enfin la plupart du temps, parce que aujourd'hui son sourire tenait plus de la grimace. Et Castle allait me dire ce qu'il avait fait pour faire naître cette lueur de tristesse dans le regard de Beckett. Elle aurait probablement envie de m'étriper lorsqu'elle apprendrait que je m'étais mêlé de cette histoire, mais ça m'était égal. Je n'allais pas rester là à assister à un second naufrage, d'autant que je savais que cette fois-ci, la brouille serait définitive. Et je n'avais aucune envie d'assister au retour de Kick Ass Killeuse Beckett. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle nous rendrait la vie impossible au 12th. Avec détermination, je cognai contre la porte du loft, bien décidé à convaincre Castle de courir chez Beckett pour se faire pardonner. Et je ne voulais pas savoir comment il s'y prendrait. Tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était le résultat.

« Hey Bro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Un problème avec Beckett ? » m'interrogea-t-il en ouvrant sa porte avant de s'effacer pour me laisser entrer chez lui.

« Exactement, il y a un problème avec Beckett » déclarai-je en faisant quelques pas dans le séjour, soulagé de constater que nous étions seuls ce qui me faciliterait la tâche.

« Quoi ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en pâlissant dangereusement « C'est Eva ? Le détraqué qui l'a enlevé l'a retrouvée ? Kate est blessée ? » m'interrogea-t-il en me fixant comme si je détenais le secret de la Création.

J'hésitai à le faire mariner, amusé de le voir se décomposer à vue d'œil, mais connaissant Castle, si je ne le rassurais pas dans la minute qui suivait il serait bien capable de se ruer chez Kate pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions, et je n'avais pas prévu de mourir ce soir, ni dans un avenir proche.

« Non non, elle va bien ! » le rassurai-je donc en m'asseyant sans y être invité.

« Ok… » laissa-t-il échapper en soupirant de soulagement avant de se laisser tomber à mes côtés « Alors quel est le problème ? » ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Et bien je l'ai trouvée triste tout à l'heure, pas dans son assiette, et je me demandais si tu savais quelque chose… » expliquai-je en observant attentivement sa réaction.

Et je ne fus pas déçu du voyage. Instantanément son expression se ferma, et son regard s'obscurcit, prenant la teinte du ciel un soir de tempête. J'avais raison, il s'était bien passé quelque chose, et si Kate semblait triste, Castle lui paraissait furieux et déçu.

« Va donc poser la question à son chevelu ! » cracha-t-il en crispant les poings comme s'il rêvait de boxer son rival.

« Tu parles de Josh Davidson ? » m'étonnai-je en ayant l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode « Je croyais qu'il ne faisait plus partie du paysage ? » ajoutai-je en me demandant ce qui avait pu amener Castle à croire le contraire.

« Et tu connais beaucoup de femme qui embrasse leur ex ? » railla-t-il en se levant pour faire les cent pas tel un lion en cage.

« Allons Bro… Kate n'aurait jamais dit à Lanie qu'elle avait largué motorcycle boy si ce n'était pas le cas ! » tentai-je de le rassurer.

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu Espo ! Elle m'invite à déjeuner tout ça pour me faire comprendre qu'elle était de nouveau en couple avec son cardiologue de malheur ! » ragea-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air dégouté.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de Beckett ça Bro… » remarquai-je en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer.

« Je sais ça, mais là… » soupira-t-il d'un ton défait avant de se rasseoir lourdement à mes côtés.

« Ecoute vieux, si tu veux des réponses, tu vas devoir aller la trouver et lui poser la question, ça ne sert à rien de rester là à ruminer ! » déclarai-je fermement en lui frappant légèrement l'épaule dans un geste de soutien.

« Je sais Bro, mais pas ce soir. J'irais la voir demain, mais là j'ai peur de lui balancer des horreurs au visage, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive …. » avoua-t-il en se passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

« C'est une sage décision, mais tu devrais au moins l'appeler, qu'elle cesse de s'interroger sur les raisons qui t'ont poussées à lui poser un lapin » lui fis-je remarquer en me demandant si ces deux-là seraient un jour sur la même longueur d'onde au même moment.

« Je voudrais bien, mais c'est elle qui a mon téléphone… » marmonna-t-il en faisant la moue.

« Nop ! C'est moi ! Elle m'a chargé de te le rapporter ! » révélai-je en exhibant ledit téléphone comme l'aurait fait un prestidigitateur.

« Merci » souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres en s'emparant de son jouet préféré qu'il se mit à observer d'un air songeur.

« Si tu ne veux pas lui parler, envoie-lui un texto ! » soupirai-je en roulant des yeux tant j'avais l'impression de donner des conseils à un ado qui draguait pour la première fois.

Il acquiesça, et se mit à taper sur les touches avec dextérité. Discrètement, incapable de résister à la tentation, je me penchai en arrière comme pour m'adosser contre le canapé, et lisait par-dessus son épaule.

« **Hey, je sais que tu dois être furieuse, et je suis vraiment désolé pour ce midi… **

**J'ai eu un imprévu de dernière minute, et comme tu avais mon IPhone,**

**je n'ai pas pu te prévenir… **

**Et non, ce n'est pas une excuse bidon lieutenant… **

**Je te promets de trouver le moyen de me faire pardonner,**

**quitte à te laisser le choix de la punition… **

**Tu sais que j'aime vivre dangereusement, surtout à tes côtés… **

**Nous allons devoir prendre le temps de nous poser plus de quelques minutes **

**et de discuter franchement toi et moi… **

**Je t'apporte le café demain matin au saut du lit ? **

**Jusqu'au matin… C** »

Très intéressant ce message. Depuis quand se tutoyaient-ils ? Et surtout depuis quand Castle usait-il d'une telle familiarité pour s'adresser à Beckett ? Bien sûr, ils avaient toujours flirté tous les deux, se taquinant et se cherchant sans cesse, mais là ce message allait au-delà. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'ils étaient en couple en lisant ce simple texto, et cela expliquait que Castle prenne si mal la réapparition du Chevelu. Je me mettais à sa place. Si j'avais la chance de concrétisé avec la femme de mes rêves, je n'apprécierais pas du tout que son ex revienne et tente de récupérer sa place. Et j'étais persuadé que c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Beckett était bien trop droite et honnête pour jouer double jeu, surtout avec Castle.

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile ! » le taquinai-je en me penchant en avant, posant mes coudes sur mes cuisses avant d'ajouter « Tu sais à mon avis, le Chevelu a du mal à accepter de s'être fait larguer, et il a tenté sa chance ce midi. Tu es resté suffisamment pour voir la réaction de Beckett ? »

« Non, j'ai fait volteface dès l'instant où je les ai vu ensemble. Cette vision m'a brûlée la rétine ! » avoua-t-il d'un ton piteux.

« Alors crois-moi vieux, si tu étais resté plus longtemps, tu aurais vu ce cher docteur Ross se faire boxer par une Beckett furibonde ! » rigolai-je en imaginant parfaitement la scène.

« Tu as sans doute raison, mais…. » concéda-t-il avec hésitation.

« Pas de mais Bro, fais lui confiance ! » rétorquai-je fermement.

« Ok, je lui parlerais… » soupira-t-il en m'adressant un sourire de remerciement.

« Voilà qui es parlé ! » affirmai-je en me levant, conscient de l'heure tardive.

« Merci d'être passé Bro » me sourit-il en me raccompagnant vers la porte.

« Vous êtes mes amis tous les deux, et si je peux aider… » rétorquai-je en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Dans ce cas, si je peux me permettre un conseil, parle avec Lanie. J'ignore les raisons de votre rupture, mais si Kate et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, la réciproque est vrai en ce qui vous concerne Lanie et toi. Alors mets un mouchoir sur ton orgueil et parles-lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle ne restera pas célibataire très longtemps, et crois-moi sur parole, tu n'as aucune envie de la voir dans les bras d'un autre… » me déclara-t-il avec un sérieux qui me fit comprendre qu'il parlait en connaissance de cause.

« Je vais y réfléchir vieux… » concédai-je en me rappelant de ce que j'avais ressenti en la voyant au bras de son ami gay au mariage de Ryan.

Alors que j'allais franchir le seuil du loft, j'aperçus un mouvement furtif sur ma droite, et tournant la tête, j'avisai Alexis debout dans les escaliers, une expression songeuse sur le visage. Et je sus qu'elle en avait suffisamment entendu pour se demander ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire. Alexis était une gamine futée et sensible, nul doute qu'elle trouverait le moyen de mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de ces deux handicapés des sentiments. Nos regards se croisèrent, et je lui lançai un clin d'œil complice qui la fit sourire.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Je sais que cela fait un moment que vous attendez la suite, mais c'est un peu la folie en ce moment, et je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire, du moins pas toutes mes fics en même temps, et comme Sept jours pour agir remporte tous les suffrages, c'est sur celle-ci que ma jumelle et moi nous sommes concentrées, mais à présent que nous l'avons terminée, nous pouvons reprendre nos autres écrits.**

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, et je m'excuse pour les fautes qui pourraient subsister, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'envoyer à ma bêta, et s'il y a en a trop, j'éditerai ultérieurement... **

**Je voudrais également remercier celles et ceux qui continuent à suivre cette fic, qu'ils laissent ou non des commentaires (je me suis fait une raison, mais si c'est très frustrant de n'en avoir qu'une dizaine alors que des centaines de personnes lisent ma fic). Je sais que beaucoup nous accuse, ma jumelle et moi-même de faire du chantage à la review (et personnellement je trouve que c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité), mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est le cas puisque nous n'avons jamais obligé personne à laisser une trace de son passage, et que nous continuons à poster la suite. Je trouve cela d'autant plus injuste que beaucoup d'auteurs demandent à leurs lecteurs de leur laisser une review, et ces derniers n'essuient pas de commentaires vindicatifs et méchants à ce sujet. Étrangement, il n'y a qu'à nous que l'on en fait le reproche (serait-ce de la jalousie ou simplement de la méchanceté gratuite?)**

**Allez, j'arrête de vous ennuyer avant de déclencher une nouvelle polémique, et vous laisse à votre lecture, qui je l'espère sera agréable...**

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 25 : **

**POV de Lanie :**

En grommelant, j'émergeai difficilement du sommeil de plomb dans lequel j'avais plongé. Je n'étais pas d'astreinte, mais contrairement à mes habitudes, je n'en avais pas profité pour sortir faire la fête en compagnie de Kate, celle-ci devant veiller sur Eva, et puis elle aurait refusé, n'étant pas d'humeur à se faire draguer par le premier beau gosse venu. Et pour être honnête, moi non plus. Ce qui expliquait que depuis ma rupture avec Esposito, je n'étais que peu sortie, préférant la solitude de mon appartement. Alors j'avais passé la soirée à prendre soin de moi. Rien de particulièrement extravagant, mais après un long bain relaxant, une manucure complète, un soin du visage, et une soirée à regarder des films à l'eau de rose en me gavant de sucreries, j'étais allée me coucher, savourant ce plaisir simple et tellement rare dans mon monde de pouvoir dormir plus de cinq heures. Et voilà que ma nuit était écourtée par la sonnerie persistante de mon cellulaire.

« Docteur Parish » soupirai-je en décrochant tout en lançant un regard distrait à mon réveil.

Etouffant un bâillement en constatant qu'il n'était que 5h du matin, j'écoutai mon interlocuteur m'informer qu'une unité de patrouille avait découvert un homme crucifié et que ma présence était requise, le docteur Permuter étant occupé à l'autre bout de la ville sur un double meurtre. Soupirant, je confirmai mon arrivée avant de raccrocher. M'asseyant au bord de mon lit, je m'étirai longuement, avant de décider d'aller prendre une douche. Je pouvais me permettre de prendre mon temps, ce n'était pas comme si le corps allait disparaître comme par magie. Et puis j'avais besoin de me préparer psychologiquement à ce que j'allais affronter. A la réticence de l'homme que j'avais eu au bout du fil à me donner des détails, j'en déduisis que la scène de crime devait être particulièrement horrible. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, mais je devais toujours me préparer afin de ne pas laisser mes émotions influencer mon jugement et prendre le pas sur mes premières observations.

Je savais que j'allais devoir appeler Kate pour l'informer de ce meurtre, mais autant attendre encore un peu avant de la tirer de son lit. Et puis si ce nouveau corps n'avait aucun rapport avec son affaire en cours, j'appellerais un autre inspecteur de la crim' et lui refilerais le bébé. Kate était bien assez occupée avec son affaire en cours sans qu'elle ait en plus à s'occuper d'autres meurtres. Un frisson m'échappa en songeant à ce qu'avaient dû endurer ces enfants. Ils avaient dû être si terrifiés, souffrir tellement avant de mourir, et que ce soit Kate qui soit chargée de cette affaire me consolait un peu, parce que je savais que son équipe et elle, n'auraient de cesse avant que le responsable de cette abomination ne soit derrière les barreaux. Et Castle ne faisait pas exception. Il n'était jamais plus concerné que lorsque nos enquêtes visaient des enfants. Dans ces moments-là, un changement radical s'opérait dans sa façon d'être, et il devenait d'un sérieux impressionnant, presqu'inquiétant.

Etouffant un énième bâillement, je quittai enfin mon appartement sans prendre le temps d'avaler un thé revigorant, regrettant une fois encore que personne ne songe jamais à m'en apporter sur ma scène de crime. Tout le monde n'avait pas un écrivain dévoué pour veiller à l'approvisionner régulièrement de sa boisson fétiche comme une certaine détective de ma connaissance. Dépitée, je pris la direction du plus célèbre pont New-yorkais, qui une fois encore se transformait en scène de crime. La circulation, fluide à cette heure encore matinale, me permit d'arriver là-bas en un temps record, couvrant ainsi le temps que je m'étais imparti pour me préparer. Descendant de ma voiture, je souris en découvrant l'identité des uniformes qui avaient découverts mon corps.

« Bonjour Hastings, faites-moi un rapport s'il vous plaît » lançai-je en rejoignant la jeune agent.

« Bonjour docteur Parish » me sourit-elle avant de reprendre, professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles « Homme de race blanche, nous l'avons découvert pendant notre ronde. C'est l'odeur de ferraille qui m'a attirée vers ce local » grimaça-t-elle en jetant un regard dégoûté par-dessus son épaule.

« C'est si terrible que ça ? » m'enquis-je, surprise de la voir perdre son flegme presqu'aussi impressionnant que celui qu'affichait Kate en toute circonstance.

« Disons que c'est plutôt la mise en scène autour du meurtre qui me donne la chair de poule » me confia-t-elle en me guidant jusqu'à un local reculé.

« Comment ça ? » voulus-je savoir, de plus en plus intriguée.

« Jugez par vous-même » éluda-t-elle en soulevant le cordon de sécurité pour me permettre de pénétrer la zone.

« Jésus, Marie, Joseph ! » m'exclamai-je en écarquillant les yeux devant la scène qui s'offrit à mon regard.

« C'est de circonstance » remarqua placidement Hastings dans mon dos.

Ebahie, j'observai le corps crucifié qui m'attendait. J'en avais vu des meurtres rituels avant celui-là, mais là, ce côté profane me dérangeait plus que de coutume sans que je ne puisse me l'expliquer. Qui que soit celui qui avait fait ça, il était clairement dérangé. Et instinctivement, je sus que cette affaire était liée à celle de Kate. En prenant une profonde inspiration, je fis quelques pas et me figeai de nouveau en découvrant l'inscription sanglante derrière mon mort.

« **Nul ne peut entraver la volonté divine sans essuyer les Foudres du Tout Puissant. Je suis la Main Armée de Dieu, et châtierai les impies qui ont souillés l'Elue et la détourne de sa Mission**… »

« Ce type est un sacré tordu » souleva Hastings en venant se poster à mes côtés.

« Prévenez Beckett s'il vous plaît Hastings » soupirai-je en enfilant mes gants.

« Vous pensez que ça a un lien avec son enquête ? » s'enthousiasma-t-elle sans dissimuler son sourire à l'idée de travailler avec Kate.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que depuis cette affaire où elles avaient fait connaissance, Hastings espérait être affectée sur des enquêtes dirigées par Kate. Et je ne pouvais pas reprocher à cette jeune femme de vouloir la meilleure des flics de cette ville comme mentor. En tant que lieutenant, Kate était en droit de prendre un bleu sous son aile pour le former, mais ça n'était encore jamais arrivé. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait Castle, et que d'une certaine façon il avait pris la place d'un jeune bleu dans leur équipe. Mais à présent, il tenait plus du partenaire qu'autre chose, et en regardant Hastings, je me demandai si Beckett ferait d'elle son jeune padamé. Après tout, Kate elle-même avait reconnu qu'elle appréciait la jeune femme, et que celle-ci avait toutes les qualités pour devenir un bon flic. Et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que c'était surtout parce qu'elle se retrouvait dans la personnalité passionnée et entière de la jeune recrue.

« J'en ai bien peur, et si c'est le cas, Eve est plus que jamais en danger » soupirai-je en revenant à la réalité en constatant que Hastings attendait une réponse.

« Dois-je prévenir le reste de son équipe également ? » m'interrogea-t-elle en hochant gravement la tête.

« Commencez par le lieutenant Esposito et dites-lui de rappliquer ici illico presto » approuvai-je avant d'ajouter « Et dites-lui que s'il ne m'apporte pas mon thé préféré, le corps de cet homme ne sera pas le seul qui se retrouvera sur ma table d'autopsie ! » ajoutai-je en grimaçant.

« Je lui passerai le message docteur » s'amusa Hastings en s'éloignant de quelques pas pour vaquer à sa mission.

En riant doucement, imaginant la tête que ferait Javi lorsqu'elle lui transmettrait mon message, j'attrapai ma valise et m'approchai du corps. Une grimace m'échappa en constatant qu'il était toujours vivant au moment où il avait été crucifié, et j'espérais pour lui qu'il était inconscient, mais au vu du masque de douleur qu'il arborait, il n'avait pas eu cette chance. En soupirant, je fis signe aux techniciens qui attendaient de descendre la croix, et je m'attelai à la tâche. Quand Kate arriverait, elle voudrait un maximum de réponse, et je comptais bien être en mesure de les lui fournir. Alors avec méticulosité, j'examinai cet homme.

« Hastings ? » appelai-je soudain en notant un détail intéressant.

« Oui docteur Parish ? » me répondit-elle aussitôt, et je compris qu'elle devait être dans mon dos depuis le début de mon examen préliminaire.

« Que remarquez-vous à propos de cette croix ? » l'interrogeai-je en m'écartant pour qu'elle puisse mieux inspecter l'objet désigné.

Intriguée, Hastings s'agenouilla à mes côtés, indifférente au sang qui ornait le sol et s'accrochait à ses vêtements, et se pencha au-dessus de la croix dont avait été délogé le corps. Avec minutie, elle inspecta la croix, et au moment où elle arqua un sourcil surpris, je compris qu'elle avait elle aussi constater ce qui m'avait interpelée.

« Le tueur a fabriqué la croix ici-même n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers moi.

« Oui, pourtant je ne vois aucun des matériaux nécessaires dans cette pièce » approuvai-je en m'arrêtant, la laissant poursuivre le raisonnement.

« Mon partenaire et moi-même allons chercher la pièce où il a pu les trouver » s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant souplement avant de faire signe à son acolyte qui soupira et la suivit de mauvaise grâce.

« Cette petite ira loin » souris-je avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur mon rapport.

Ce fut l'odeur du thé qui me fit relever la tête, et un sourire étira mes lèvres en découvrant Javi dans l'encadrement de la porte du local.

« Hey Chica » me sourit-il de cette façon si particulière qu'il avait de le faire en dépit de notre rupture.

« Hey Javi » répondis-je en me relevant vivement.

Mais des fourmis dans les jambes me firent grimacer, et je constatai que j'étais restée bien trop longtemps dans cette position.

« La drogue de madame » clama-t-il en me tendant le nectar qui avait attiré mon attention.

« Tu passes trop de temps avec un certain écrivain de ma connaissance » grognai-je en m'emparant de ma boisson, me délectant de la première gorgée.

« Autant que toi avec une accro à la caféine de notre entourage » riposta-t-il en me regardant boire avec amusement.

Un silence serein et complice s'installa entre nous, et en me dissimulant derrière mon gobelet, je l'examinai avec attention. Depuis notre rupture, je m'étais souvent demandé si je n'avais pas commis la pire erreur de ma vie en ne le retenant pas, et si j'en croyais Kate, c'était effectivement le cas. Elle avait même ajouté que je risquais fort de faire comme elle et de laisser passer ma chance. Je savais qu'elle parlait d'elle et de writer boy, et j'en étais attristée pour elle. Au moins Javi m'avait-il épargné la succession de ses conquêtes, même si j'avais eu quelques échos, je ne l'avais jamais pris en flagrant délit. Et je savais que je ne le supporterais pas, ce qui dans le fond était plus que révélateur. Il me manquait, tout simplement, et j'espérais que je lui manquais autant. Kate avait raison, je devais mettre en pratique les conseils que je lui prodiguais si généreusement, et tenter de récupérer mon homme. Et si j'en croyais les signes qu'il m'envoyait, il ne demandait pas mieux.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » m'interrogea finalement l'objet de toutes mes pensées dès que j'eus avalé la dernière gorgée de mon breuvage.

« Homme de race blanche mort par crucifixion » lui révélai-je en l'entraînant à ma suite.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce meurtre a un lien avec notre affaire ? » soupira-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, signe de contrariété.

« Parce que c'est le cas » approuvai-je en lui désignant le message sanglant.

« Et merde » gronda-t-il en crispant la mâchoire « Beckett est au courant ? » s'enquit-il en m'interrogeant du regard.

« Hastings s'en est chargée » lui expliquai-je au moment où Hastings revenait.

« La boss ne va pas pouvoir venir, pas si Eva est plus que jamais menacée, on va devoir aller chez elle pour lui faire un rapport » soupira Javi en avisant d'un regard sombre le corps de notre victime.

« Hastings s'en chargera, si je me souviens bien, Ryan et toi avez un emploi du temps chargé pour la journée » l'apaisai-je en faisant signe à Hastings de nous rejoindre.

« Oui, Gates veut qu'on retrouve le gamin que « Père » envisage d'enlever pour faire de lui le nouvel Adam » soupira-t-il, son expression s'assombrissant un peu plus.

« Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » demandai-je à la jolie blonde qui attendait respectueusement que l'on ait fini notre conversation.

« Il y a un entrepôt au bout de ce couloir » commença-t-elle en désignant une porte ouverte dans son dos « Celui-ci contient de quoi entreprendre une guerre, et dans un coin se trouve également des matériaux de construction. En fouillant, j'ai trouvé des explosifs, et une des caisses étaient ouvertes. Il semble manquer des explosifs » nous révéla-t-elle gravement, consciente de ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

« Rien ne prouve que ces explosifs soient entre les mains de ce fou » tenta Javi, mais le pessimisme de sa voix trahissait ses pensées.

« Beckett doit être informée. Tu devrais demander au capitaine de renforcer la sécurité autour de son appartement, même si elle risque de ne pas apprécier » déclarai-je fermement.

« Je n'en occupe. Hastings, rendez-vous chez Beckett et restez là-bas jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent. Ensuite Beckett vous donnera vos ordres. Vous êtes officiellement des nôtres » décida Javi d'un ton ferme, empli d'autorité.

« Le lieutenant Beckett sera-t-elle d'accord avec ça ? » hésita Hastings peut désireuse de s'attirer la colère de Kate.

« Elle le sera, et je pense qu'elle préfèrera vous avoir vous chez elle, plutôt qu'un bleu lambda » la rassura Javi avant de lui faire signe d'y aller.

« A vos ordres lieutenant » soupira-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Ça va aller Hastings, si elle a déjà déjeuné, elle ne vous mordra pas » plaisantai-je en lui souriant avant d'ajouter « Voici mon rapport préliminaire. Dites-lui que je lui ferai parvenir mes conclusions définitives le plus vite possible »

« Je le ferai docteur » approuva-t-elle avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche énergique vers son partenaire qui soupira lourdement.

« Visiblement ce jeune bleu n'a pas l'air ravi de tes ordres » soufflai-je à l'intention de Javi qui venait de raccrocher son téléphone.

« Je m'en occupe » lança-t-il en s'avançant d'une démarche énergique vers le duo qui discutait avec animation.

Si Hastings parut soulagée de voir Javi approcher, son partenaire lui pâlit dangereusement, sa pâleur s'accentuant au fur et à mesure que mon homme parlait, à tel point que je craignis d'avoir un autre client dans les minutes à venir. Finalement, je vis le pauvre bleu monter dans une voiture de patrouille avec une autre équipe, et Hastings partir seule en direction de l'appartement de Beckett.

« Tu la laisses aller seule là-bas ? » m'étonnai-je quand Javi m'eut rejointe.

« Elle sera avec Beckett, et celle-ci n'aurait pas longtemps supporté ce jeune blanc bec » répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« A ce point-là ? » m'enquis-je en arquant un sourcil intrigué.

« Quand je suis arrivé, il disait à Hastings que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait un joli petit cul qu'il allait se laisser mener à la baguette, et que si elle continuait comme ça, il allait lui montrer qui était le chef » m'expliqua-t-il en lançant un regard noir vers la voiture où se trouvait le jeune homme.

« Et elle n'a rien dit ? » m'étonnai-je avec incrédulité.

« Elle lui a répondu que s'il n'était pas content, ils pouvaient toujours aller voir Gates pour voir ce qu'elle pensait de ce genre de réflexion hautement spirituelle, mais qu'en attendant, ils devaient aller voir Beckett, et qu'elle était curieuse de découvrir comment il se comporterait devant elle » sourit-il avec amusement.

« Et ? » l'encouragea-t-elle, curieuse de connaître la suite de cette discussion.

« Il a rigolé grassement et dit que Beckett était une belle poupée, et qu'il serait ravi de lui apprendre à rester à sa place, qu'elle avait besoin d'un homme, un vrai, dans sa vie » rapporta Javi en serrant les poings de colère.

« Et je suppose que c'est à ce moment-là que tu as décidé d'intervenir » en déduisit-elle, se retenant de ne pas aller trouver ce jeune merdeux pour lui dire sa façon de penser.

« Je lui ai dit que je lui collerai un blâme, et qu'il serait affecté à la brigade des éboueurs pour une très longue période. J'ai ajouté qu'il avait intérêt à ce que Beckett n'ait pas vent des propos dégradants qu'il avait tenu à son encontre, parce que sinon elle se chargerait personnellement de lui apprendre qui était le chef, et qu'il serait heureux d'être expédié sur Mars » lui révéla-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

« Le voir se décomposer à vue d'œil était assez comique » ris-je avant de reprendre mon sérieux « Je vais retourner à la morgue pour passer notre nouvel ami au crible, je te préviens dès que j'ai du nouveau »

« Très bien. Je vais rejoindre Ryan au Belvédère Castle pour trouver le gamin avant que Père ne lui mette la main dessus » me renseigna Javi en m'adressant un tendre sourire qui accéléra les battements de mon cœur.

Le regardant s'éloigner alors que mon équipe chargeait le corps dans la fourgonnette de la morgue, je songeai qu'une fois cette affaire terminée, lui et moi aurions une longue discussion. Kate avait raison, les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça éternellement. Et si notre réconciliation pouvait donner des idées à certains, ce serait encore mieux. En soupirant, je pris place à l'avant de la fourgonnette, et regagnai ma morgue, listant déjà tout ce que je devais faire pour que mon rapport soit aussi complet que possible. Cette pourriture ne devait pas s'en sortir, et dans mon métier, le moindre détail, même infime, pouvait faire la différence entre une condamnation et une libération.


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre suivant, qui n'est une fois encore, pas caskett, mais j'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira. **

**Je tenais également à vous remercier pour vos commentaires, et je suis ravie de constater que malgré l'attente d'un chapitre à l'autre, vous restez fidèles au poste (sans mauvais jeu de mots)**

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience, et je vais faire mon possible pour écourter l'attente cette fois, même si je ne vous promets rien (la semaine prochaine si tout va bien)... **

**Bonne lecture à vous! **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 26 : **

**POV d'Alexis :**

Durant toute la nuit, j'avais repensé à la discussion que Papa avait eue avec le lieutenant Esposito. Et j'avais compris qu'une fois encore, Papa avait fait l'imbécile, et qu'il risquait à force, de tout ruiner entre Beckett et lui. Parce que cette fois, j'étais d'accord avec Esposito. Jamais Kate n'aurait laissé papa aller aussi loin avec elle si elle n'avait pas mis un terme à sa relation avec le docteur Davidson. Et la connaissant, elle n'avait pas dû apprécier l'initiative de Josh qui avait dû entendre parler du pays. J'adorais mon père, mais par moment, il me rappelait qu'il était dans l'autre camp, et qu'essayer de les comprendre était aussi vain que d'espérer découvrir un remède contre la faim dans le monde. J'avais donc passé la nuit à me tourner dans tous les sens, incapable de trouver le sommeil, et finalement je décidai de me lever avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Je n'avais que peu de temps devant moi si je voulais mettre mon plan à exécution.

Déterminée à ouvrir les yeux à ces deux handicapés des sentiments, je me ruai sous la douche, et en un temps record, j'en ressortis, enfilai la tenue que j'avais pris soin de préparer avant d'aller me coucher, puis aussi discrètement que possible, gagnai le rez-de-chaussée. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'éveiller Papa et de subir un véritable interrogatoire, je quittai immédiatement le loft, sans prendre la peine de déjeuner. Il était encore tôt, mais si j'en croyais papa, le lieutenant Beckett était toujours debout aux aurores, et avec un peu de chance je ne la tirerais pas du lit à mon arrivée chez elle. Le jour étant à peine levé, je préférai prendre un taxi afin de ne pas traverser la ville à pieds et risquer de faire une mauvaise rencontre. J'avais suffisamment entendu Papa me raconter les enquêtes sur lesquelles il aidait le lieutenant Beckett pour ne pas vouloir prendre un tel risque. Dès que la voiture demandée se rangea sur le bord du trottoir, je grimpai sans perdre une minute et lui donnai l'adresse du lieutenant Beckett.

Nerveuse, je fixai la rue sans vraiment la voir, me demandant comment Kate allait m'accueillir. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas été particulièrement tendre avec elle ces derniers temps, et j'avais bien vu que ma prise de distance l'avait blessée et surtout qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment compris, même si elle avait dû faire le lien avec l'évolution de sa relation avec mon père. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, acceptant mon comportement comme s'il avait été normal. Discuter avec Papa m'avait permis de comprendre que j'avais été injuste avec elle, et je comptais bien me faire pardonner, en espérant qu'elle accepte mes excuses. Mais si elle avait pardonné à Papa, elle devrait réussir à en faire autant avec moi, du moins l'espérais-je. Kate avait pris une place importante dans ma vie, et je ne voulais pas que mes peurs de la perdre la poussent à sortir de ma vie. Je m'étais comportée avec elle comme je lui reprochais d'avoir agi avec Papa, en laissant mes peurs gouverner mes actes.

Lorsque le taxi se gara en bas de chez Kate, mes mains tremblaient tellement que le chauffeur me lança un regard inquiet que j'apaisai d'un sourire tout aussi incertain. J'avais l'impression que ma vie allait se jouer dans les minutes à venir, et ce n'était pas une sensation particulièrement agréable. Mais Papa m'avait dit que les choses les plus importantes de la vie étaient aussi les plus difficiles à obtenir. Je savais que cette fois, j'allais devoir lutter pour reprendre ma place dans la vie de Kate et que je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Prenant une profonde inspiration, les mains pressées contre ma poitrine, je me décidai à pénétrer dans l'immeuble pour rallier l'appartement de la muse de mon père. La peur n'évitant pas le danger, autant faire face à mon destin sans plus attendre. Et je ris en songeant que j'étais bien la digne fille de mon père. Une fois devant la porte, je marquai une légère hésitation, puis prenant une nouvelle inspiration, toquai fermement contre le battant de bois.

« Alexis ? Tu as un problème ? » s'enquit instantanément Kate la porte à peine ouverte.

Malgré l'heure matinale, elle était déjà prête pour la journée, ce qui ne m'étonna guère. Avec le métier qu'elle exerçait, elle devait avoir l'habitude de se lever aux aurores au grand dam de mon père qui regrettait quelque peu l'époque où personne ne le tirait de son lit avant le milieu de la journée. Mais son rythme de vie, et d'écriture avait été bouleversé par sa rencontre avec cette femme, et je savais qu'il en remerciait l'Univers.

« Non, non… je vais bien… » la rassurai-je en avisant la ride d'inquiétude qui barrait son front alors que je restais silencieuse.

« Ton père a encore fait des siennes ? » voulut-elle savoir, son inquiétude s'accentuant à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à mon père.

« Il dormait encore quand je suis partie, ne t'inquiète pas » souris-je en la tutoyant, voulant lui faire comprendre que j'étais là pour parler de nous.

Elle arqua un sourcil, ayant bien sûr noté le tutoiement, et j'attendis, le cœur battant qu'elle décide de la suite de cette discussion. Et avec soulagement, je la vis se détendre et esquisser un sourire avant de s'effacer pour me laisser entrer chez elle.

« J'allais préparer le petit déjeuner, tu te joins à nous ? » s'enquit-elle en m'invitant à la suivre.

« Avec plaisir » souris-je en lui emboitant le pas, jetant des regards curieux autour de moi.

C'était la première fois que je venais ici, et je devais reconnaître que j'adorais ce que je voyais. Souriante, je déposai mon manteau sur l'accoudoir du canapé et emboîtai le pas à Kate, soupirant de soulagement en constatant que nous étions seules. Cette fameuse Eva devait encore dormir, ce qui, après ce qu'elle avait traversé, n'était guère étonnant.

« Mon café n'est pas aussi bon que celui que ton père m'apporte, mais nous nous en contenterons pour le moment » me sourit-elle malicieusement en m'en tendant une tasse.

« Merci Kate » soufflai-je avant de porter le récipient à mes lèvres, appréciant la chaleur du breuvage.

« Mais je t'en prie » se contenta-t-elle de dire en continuant ses préparatifs.

« Kate ? » l'appelai-je au bout de quelques minutes de silence qui commençaient à devenir pesantes pour moi.

« Oui ? » s'enquit-elle en venant déposer une assiette pleine devant moi.

« Je suis venue parce que je pense que je te dois des explications » me lançai-je en commençant à manger pour ne pas affronter son regard.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire Alexis, je comprends pourquoi tu as agi comme tu l'as fait » répliqua-t-elle, me faisant relever la tête vers elle.

« Comment ? » bafouillai-je, en ouvrant de grands yeux ébahis.

« Alexis, tu ne m'adresses presque plus la parole depuis un an, et les rares fois où tu l'as fait, c'était pour me faire des reproches, alors il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autres explications à ta présence à une heure aussi matinale, mais tes excuses ne sont pas nécessaires, je t'assure, tu voulais seulement protéger ton père » me sourit-elle en revenant à ses fourneaux, se préparant à son tour le repas.

« Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison de mon comportement… » avouai-je en baissant honteusement la tête.

« Je sais… » déclara-t-elle tranquillement en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés, prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

« Mais comment peux-tu savoir ça ? » m'exclamai-je en relevant la tête vers elle.

« Parce que toi et moi nous ressemblons bien plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer lors de notre première rencontre. Nous avons toutes les deux été blessées par la vie, et le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour nous préserver, c'est de tenir éloignées les personnes que nous aimons, parfois en nous montrant injustes et méchantes avec elles » m'expliqua-t-elle en me caressant tendrement les cheveux, les rejetant derrière mon oreille.

« J'ai eu si peur de te perdre toi aussi si ça ne fonctionnait jamais avec Papa, que j'ai anticipée cette perte, et j'en suis désolée, parce que j'ai bien vu que ça te faisait de la peine » soupirai-je en penchant la tête pour savourer la douceur de la main de Kate sur ma joue.

« C'est vrai que ça m'a blessée, mais je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir alors que je me conduisais moi-même comme une idiote avec ton père » sourit-elle dans une grimace comique qui me fit penser à Papa.

Cela m'avait toujours fascinée de voir à quel point ils s'influençaient l'un l'autre sans même en avoir conscience, et je me demandai si c'était ça le véritable amour, laisser la personne aimée prendre une telle place dans sa vie qu'elle en devient omnisciente, et que l'on perd une part de son identité lorsqu'elle n'est pas à nos côtés pour nous faire nous sentir complet.

« Je suis désolée Kate, et je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus… » déclarai-je avec ferveur avant d'ajouter dans un sourire timide « Tu m'as trop manquée »

« Tu m'as manquée aussi Alexis, j'aimais tellement nos rendez-vous clandestins dans le dos de ton père et ensuite l'entendre émettre des scénarios farfelus sur la personne que tu étais allée rejoindre pour le déjeuner » s'amusa-t-elle en riant doucement.

« Au départ, je pensais qu'il serait jaloux ou qu'il désapprouverait que je me rapproche autant de toi, mais tu es la seule femme dont il n'ait pas cherché à m'éloigner. Tu es la seule à qui il fait assez confiance pour te laisser intervenir dans ma vie, et c'est ce qui m'a fait comprendre que les sentiments qu'il te vouait étaient réels et sincères » souris-je, amusée de voir la grande Kate Beckett avoir l'air gênée.

« Mes sentiments sont tout aussi sincères Alexis, et cette fois je ne ferai pas tout rater » me promit-elle, le regard pétillant d'une lueur que je n'avais jamais vu encore.

« Cette fois ? » demandai-je innocemment, espérant qu'elle me parle de l'évolution de leur relation.

« Disons que ton père et moi avons enfin sauté le pas, même si c'est encore un peu confus, j'espère vraiment que cette fois, nous avançons vers un avenir commun » m'apprit-elle avec un sourire tellement éblouissant qu'à lui seul il révélait la force de ses sentiments.

« Et Josh ? » hésitai-je, espérant ne pas l'avoir braquée.

« Nous avons rompu. Enfin j'ai rompu » soupira-t-elle en serrant les poings, une lueur fugitive de colère traversant son regard si limpide quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Un problème avec lui ? » m'inquiétai-je en serrant instinctivement mes mains autour des siennes.

« Rien que je ne puisse gérer, mais il a du mal à accepter notre rupture, et hier il a débarqué ici et m'a embrassé de force. Je l'ai repoussé et lui ai fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus le voir… » me rassura-t-elle avant de secouer la tête de dépit « Heureusement que ton père m'a posé un lapin, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu s'il était arrivé au moment où Josh se comportait comme le plus grand crétin de la terre »

Je m'apprêtai à répondre lorsqu'un mouvement dans le dos de Kate me fit tourner la tête, et je souris en découvrant la présence d'une adolescente plus jeune que moi. Elle se tenait sur le seuil de ce qui devait être une chambre, et se frottait les yeux d'un air endormi qui accentua mon sourire.

« Bonjour » lançai-je joyeusement en priant pour que ma présence ne l'effraie pas.

Surprise, elle me fixa longuement, et une étrange lueur s'alluma dans son regard avant de disparaître, et je mis ça sur le compte de la méfiance qu'elle éprouvait face aux étrangers, et continuai de lui sourire, attendant qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

« Bonjour » murmura-t-elle timidement en jetant un regard incertain à Kate, comme si elle attendait un ordre.

Et je songeai que c'était très probablement le cas. Papa avait dit qu'elle avait été conditionnée. Elle devait avoir perdu l'habitude d'agir comme elle le désirait, et visiblement, elle s'attendait à ce que Kate se conduise avec elle comme le faisait les personnes qui lui avaient infligé ce sort cruel. Mais c'était mal connaître Kate et mon père.

« Approche Eva » lui sourit tendrement Kate avant d'ajouter « Voici Alexis, c'est la fille de Castle »

« Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance Eva, Papa m'a beaucoup parlé de toi » lui expliquai-je sans cesser de sourire.

« Tu vas rester avec nous ? » me demanda-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à nos côtés alors que Kate lui servait son petit déjeuner.

« Est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir ? » l'interrogeai-je en échangeant un rapide regard avec Kate qui hocha la tête en guise d'accord.

« J'aimerais ça oui » sourit un peu plus franchement Eva avant de commencer son repas.

« Alors je peux rester un peu » lui appris-je avant d'ajouter « Je vais juste appeler Papa pour le prévenir, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de mon absence »

« De toute façon, il doit venir tout à l'heure » m'apprit Kate alors qu'un sourire resplendissant éclairait ses lèvres.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre » la taquinai-je en lui lançant un regard entendu.

Avec amusement, je la vis se mordre la lèvre tandis qu'un nouveau sourire étirait ses lèvres, à croire qu'elle ne parvenait pas à les empêcher de fleurir sur son visage. Et j'en étais heureuse, parce que cette fois, elle paraissait tout aussi désireuse que Papa de voir les choses avancer entre eux. Alors que nous finissions de déjeuner tranquillement, des coups retentirent à la porte, et j'étouffai un rire en voyant Kate se lever d'un bond avant de se figer, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait tout d'une adolescente, et Eva et moi échangeâmes un regard rieur alors qu'elle gagnait la porte. J'étais sûre que Papa paierait cher pour savoir dans quel état il parvenait à la mettre.

« Et si nous allions dans ta chambre ? » proposai-je à Eva au moment où Kate ouvrait sa porte.

« D'accord » approuva-t-elle immédiatement, se levant souplement.

« Hastings ? » entendis-je Kate s'étonner en découvrant l'identité de son visiteur, sa déception clairement perceptible dans le son de sa voix.

« Désolée de vous déranger lieutenant, mais le lieutenant Esposito m'a demandé de venir vous faire mon rapport » entendis-je une voix féminine déclarer.

« Entrez, je vous en prie » la rassura Kate en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

« Kate ? » l'appelai-je, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

« Hastings et moi devons discuter, pourquoi Eva et toi n'iriez-vous pas dans sa chambre pour faire plus ample connaissance ? » me sourit Kate après une légère hésitation.

« Très bien, appelle-nous quand nous pourrons sortir » approuvai-je, consciente qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'on entende ce qui allait se dire.

« Merci Alexis » soupira-t-elle en nous suivant du regard alors que nous rejoignions la chambre d'Eva.

Je me souvenais de cette jeune femme. Papa m'avait parlé d'elle lorsqu'ils avaient enquêtés sur l'Ame Solitaire, ce justicier de la nuit déguisé en super héros qui s'était révélé être une jeune recrue du 12th qui essayait ainsi de rendre justice en mémoire de son père assassiné pour une poignée de dollars par des petits truands. En écoutant Papa me conter son histoire, je m'étais fait la remarque que cette jeune femme avait beaucoup en commun avec Kate, même si elle avait eu moins de mal à s'ouvrir à l'homme qu'elle aimait, ce que je ne m'étais pas abstenue de faire remarquer à Papa qui s'était contenté de soupirer.

« Kate n'avait pas l'air heureuse de voir cette femme » déclara Eva en s'asseyant prudemment sur son lit.

Inquiète, je la vis porter une main à son ventre en grimaçant, et je me demandai si elle n'avait pas des cachets à prendre contre la douleur.

« Tu as mal ? » m'enquis-je en m'approchant d'elle pour poser une main sur son front, fronçant les sourcils en la découvrant fiévreuse.

« Un peu… » avoua-t-elle alors qu'un nouveau gémissement lui échappait.

« Où sont tes médicaments ? » l'interrogeai-je en l'aidant à s'allonger.

« Sur la table de chevet » m'indiqua-t-elle en crispant la main sur sa blessure.

Prestement, j'attrapai le tube de cachets, et lisant les instructions, lui en donnait un avec un verre d'eau qu'elle avala sans protestation.

« Dois-tu changer ton pansement ? » voulus-je savoir après avoir récupéré le verre vide.

« Oui, le lieutenant Beckett doit le faire tous les jours normalement » souffla-t-elle en gémissant doucement alors qu'elle se rallongeait.

« Je vais m'en occuper si tu veux » déclarai-je en attrapant le nécessaire sur la table de nuit.

« Je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer » hésita-t-elle en me fixant avec attention.

« Ça me fait plaisir » la rassurai-je dans un sourire.

« Tu es un ange… » murmura-t-elle pensivement alors que cette étrange lueur réapparaissait dans son regard.

« Oh non, je suis loin d'en être un, mais mon père m'a bien élevée je suppose » souris-je en œuvrant avec des gestes efficaces et précis.

Travailler à la morgue m'avait permis d'acquérir un savoir-faire très utile, tout en m'aidant à faire mon choix de carrière future. Et j'aimais être si près de l'univers de Papa et de Kate, surtout que grâce à Lanie, j'avais mieux compris leur mode de fonctionnement, même si la légiste elle-même avait parfois du mal à suivre.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » m'interrogea Eva avec curiosité.

« A mon père et Kate » avouai-je en secouant doucement la tête alors que je finissais mes soins.

« Ils sont amoureux » déclara Eva comme si c'était évident.

« Oui, mais ils ont du mal à le reconnaître » soupirai-je en roulant des yeux.

« J'aimerais bien que David me regarde un jour comme ton père regarde le lieutenant Beckett » murmura-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

« Qui est David ? » demandai-je ma curiosité piquée à vif.

« C'est un garçon que j'aime bien » sourit-elle en papillonnant des yeux, signe qu'elle n'allait plus tarder à s'endormir.

« Et tu le vois souvent ? » demandai-je en souriant, heureuse que malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle puisse encore s'attacher ainsi aux gens.

« Pas ces derniers jours » soupira-t-elle tristement.

« Allons, ne soit pas triste. Dès que Kate et Papa auront retrouvés tes parents, tu pourras le revoir » la rassurai-je en serrant sa main dans la mienne.

« J'espère… » chuchota-t-elle avant que son souffle ne s'apaise.

La regardant dormir, j'hésitai avant de me décider à rejoindre Kate et l'officier Hastings. Je savais que Kate nous avait envoyées dans la chambre pour que nous n'entendions pas ce qu'elles allaient se dire, mais je doutais fort que ce soit pire que ce que Papa m'avait déjà montré lorsqu'il rapportait le dossier de certaines affaires à la maison. Je me demandais si Kate était au courant que papa nous racontait parfois tous les détails de leurs affaires, ce qui l'aidait à mieux réfléchir, et ainsi à comprendre ce qui le dérangeait et à découvrir la véritable identité de leur coupable. Probablement pas.

« Alexis ? Il y a un problème ? » s'inquiéta Kate en me voyant sortir de la chambre.

« Non, Eva s'est endormie » la rassurai-je en avançant vers elle avant d'ajouter, voyant qu'elle discutait toujours avec l'officier Hastings « Je vais rentrer, je reviendrai te voir un autre jour »

« Non, reste ! Hastings m'a parlé d'un meurtre qui semble lié à l'affaire d'Eva et je veux aller me rendre compte par moi-même. Hastings va rester ici pour garder un œil sur Eva, et j'ai appelé des renforts, mais j'aimerais que tu restes également. Eva te connait, et… » débita Kate en me fixant gravement.

« Pas de souci Kate, je vais rester, et ça me donnera l'occasion de parler avec une véritable héroïne ! » m'amusai-je en souriant à Hastings qui gloussa dans le dos de Kate.

« J'aurais dû me douter que ton père te parlerait de cette affaire ! » soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête, dissimulant son sourire.

« Allez vas-y ! » rigolai-je en la regardant enfiler sa veste avant de m'enquérir « Tu as prévenu Papa ? »

« Je l'appellerai dans la voiture » répliqua-t-elle en quittant son appartement.

« Alors comme ça tu es la fille de Castle ? » lança la jeune femme, me faisant sourire.

Si elle était telle que Papa me l'avait décrite, je sentais que nous allions bien nous entendre, surtout que nous n'avions que quelques années d'écart.


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonsoir! **

**Voici la suite, que vous attendez avec impatience (ou pas 3). **

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires, et je suis heureuse que vous ayez aimé, même si ce n'était pas un POV caskett... **

**D'ailleurs, en parlant de POV caskett, en voilà un, et si celui-là vous ne l'aimez pas, c'est à me convaincre d'arrêter définitivement d'écrire ! **

**Encore une fois, je n'ai pas de bêta en ce moment, alors désolée pour les fautes qui se cacheraient ici et là dans mon texte, et j'espère ne pas trop en avoir laissé. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 27 : **

**POV de Kate :**

Le rapport d'Hastings me laissait une impression constante d'une catastrophe imminente. Je n'avais pas encore vu le corps, mais à la description qu'elle m'en avait faite, j'étais quasi certaine qu'il s'agissait de Snake, et si c'était le cas, cela voulait dire que Père, comme l'appelait Eva, était plus proche que je ne l'avais pensé. Voilà pourquoi je voulais aller sur les lieux, et je savais qu'Hastings veillerait sur Eva. Elle était parfaitement de taille à faire face à n'importe quel imprévu. Avant de mourir, le capitaine Montgomery m'avait suggéré que je prenne un bleu sous mon aile, comme Royce l'avait fait avec moi à mes débuts, mais j'avais fait la sourde d'oreille. Mais à présent, je pensais que ce serait une bonne chose, surtout si ce bleu était Hastings. Je savais que Castle l'appréciait, quant aux Gars, un membre de plus dans l'équipe les soulagerait de cette partie du boulot qu'ils détestaient tant, sans parler du fait qu'eux aussi aimaient bien la jeune femme.

Dès que cette affaire serait bouclée, je ferais une demande officielle à Gates pour qu'Hastings soit transférée sous mes ordres. Je ne lui en avais pas parlé, mais je sentais qu'elle ne ferait pas vraiment de difficultés, d'autant plus que j'avais entendu dire que son partenaire était un type exécrable, misogyne au possible. Je n'ignorais pas ce qu'il se permettait de dire sur les femmes dans la police, et il avait de la chance que je n'aie pas encore croisé son chemin, parce que si ça arrivait, je me ferais un plaisir de lui apprendre une ou deux choses sur le pouvoir des femmes. Avant de prendre le chemin du pont de Brooklyn, j'attrapai mon téléphone pour appeler mon ombre. J'étais déçue de ne pas pouvoir le voir dans l'intimité de mon appartement, mais nous étions en plein milieu d'une enquête, et cela devait rester ma priorité.

« Castle… » marmonna-t-il d'un ton endormi qui me fit sourire.

Je me mordis vivement la lèvre en entendant le froissement de ses draps, l'imaginant parfaitement dans son lit, nu de préférence. Crispant la main sur le volant, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas prendre la direction du loft et le rejoindre dans son lit pour finir ce que nous avions si bien commencé avant qu'il ne me quitte pour rejoindre Alexis.

« Kate ? » m'appela-t-il d'un ton inquiet, signe que j'avais dû conserver le silence bien trop longtemps.

« Il y a eu un meurtre, et je pense qu'il pourrait s'agir de Snake, l'homme qui a agressé Eva » lui expliquai-je donc en me focalisant sur le but de cet appel.

« Où es-tu ? » m'interrogea-t-il alors qu'un nouveau froissement m'apprenait qu'il quittait son lit.

« Dans ma voiture, je serai sur les lieux dans moins de cinq minutes » lui appris-je en voyant les fondations du pont apparaître dans mon champ de vision alors que je tournais à l'angle d'une rue.

« Le corps aura été emporté avant que je n'arrive, où veux-tu que nous nous retrouvions ? » s'enquit-il, sa voix se faisant lointaine signe qu'il devait avoir mis le haut-parleur afin de se libérer les mains.

« Chez Remi's pour le petit déjeuner ? » lui proposai-je en guettant les bruits de fond, suivant ses préparatifs.

« Ça me va. Ton repas n'attendra plus que toi » approuva-t-il alors que j'entendais l'eau couler, me faisant me mordre la lèvre.

« D'accord, on s'y retrouve d'ici une demi-heure ? » m'assurai-je en me garant à l'extérieur du périmètre de sécurité sous le pont.

« Pas de souci, à tout à l'heure… » approuva-t-il, sa voix mourant subitement, comme s'il s'était abstenu de dire quelque chose.

« Bye Castle » soupirai-je en mettant un terme à la discussion avant de sortir de ma voiture.

D'une démarche énergique, je m'avançai vers un attroupement d'uniformes, qui, dès qu'ils m'avisèrent, m'indiquèrent le chemin à suivre. Je remarquai que certains avaient le teint pâle, et je me préparai déjà au pire. J'ignorais à quoi m'attendre, mais ça ne devait pas être beau à voir. J'atteignis la scène de crime au moment où le corps la quittait, et d'un geste de la main, je fis stopper le brancard pour pouvoir jeter un œil au corps. L'expression de son visage, figée dans une expression de terreur éternelle faisait froid dans le dos, et je rabattis le sac mortuaire, faisant signe aux brancardiers qu'ils pouvaient l'emporter. Tournant la tête, je cherchai Lanie du regard, la découvrant en train de ranger les prélèvements qu'elle avait effectué lors de son étude préliminaire du corps.

« Hey Lanie ! » la hélai-je en la rejoignant.

« Hey ma belle ! » sourit-elle en me regardant approcher avant de froncer les sourcils « Tu as vendu ton ombre ? »

« Il me rejoint au 12th » répondis-je laconiquement, ne voulant pas m'étendre sur le sujet, connaissant la curiosité sans borne de ma meilleure amie, et ne voulant pas qu'elle m'interroge sur le but de ce petit déjeuner, même si je savais que tôt ou tard, je devrais répondre à ses questions.

« Y aurait-il de l'orage au Paradis ? » me taquina-t-elle en me fixant de ce regard perçant qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon pour moi.

« Non Lanie, tout va bien… » soupirai-je en secouant la tête avant de ramener la conversation sur l'objet de ma venue « Je pense que notre victime pourrait être Snake, l'homme qui a agressé Eva »

« Donc ce cher Père serait encore derrière tout ça ? » s'enquit Lanie en retrouvant instantanément son sérieux « Ce qui expliquerait la crucifixion » ajouta-t-elle dans une grimace.

« Sans parler du mot. Il nous fait passer un message. Et Eva est plus que jamais en danger » approuvai-je sombrement.

« Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? » voulut savoir Lanie en fronçant les sourcils.

« Chez moi avec Hastings » l'éclairai-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers les voitures.

« Je l'aime bien cette petite » sourit Lanie en se faufilant sous la bande jaune.

« Je pense la prendre dans mon équipe » lui appris-je en tournant la tête vers elle pour scruter sa réaction.

« C'est une bonne idée. Cette petite a le feu sacré, et avec toi pour la former, elle deviendra un excellent policier » approuva Lanie en me souriant.

« J'espère simplement que Gates ne me mettra pas de bâtons dans les roues » grimaçai-je en songeant que mon capitaine risquait de ne pas voir cette décision d'un bon œil.

« Gates n'est pas stupide Kate. Elle sait que Hastings ne trouvera pas de meilleur instructeur que toi » m'assura Lanie alors que nous atteignons nos voitures.

« Quand pourras-tu m'en apprendre plus sur Snake ? » lui demandai-je au moment où mon cellulaire m'avertissait de l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

« Je m'y attèle dès mon arrivée à la morgue. Je te ferai parvenir un rapport préliminaire en fin de journée » lui certifia Lanie en s'installant au volant de sa voiture.

« Ok Lanie, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as des révélations à me faire… » souris-je en sortant mon I-Phone de ma poche.

« Ce serait plutôt à toi de me faire des révélations ma belle ! » répliqua-t-elle avec malice.

« Bye Lanie ! » rigolai-je en secouant doucement la tête.

« Bye ma belle ! » soupira-t-elle avec un sourire entendu, comme si ma dérobade ne la surprenait pas, ce qui devait effectivement être le cas, mais Castle était celui avec qui je voulais discuter de notre relation.

Un nouveau bip attira mon attention, et je fronçai les sourcils en découvrant que le message venait de Josh. Que pouvait-il encore me vouloir ? Je pensais pourtant avoir été claire avec lui. Après la façon dont il s'était comporté, je ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui avant un moment. Me mordant la lèvre, j'hésitai quelques instants avant de décider de lire son message.

« _**Ton silence m'en apprends plus qu'une réponse assassine.**_

_**Je sais que j'ai agi comme un con, **_

_**et je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus entendre parler de moi.**_

_**J'accepte ta décision, **_

_**et j'espère que tu n'auras pas mal pris mon dernier message.**_

_**Je ne veux que ton bonheur, **_

_**Et si c'est avec ton écrivain, **_

_**Je me dois de l'accepter. **_

_**Je ne t'ennuierai plus. **_

_**Avec toute mon affection, Josh. **_»

Comment quelqu'un d'aussi gentil pouvait devenir un parfait crétin ? Mais je devais me montrer ferme avec lui, et ne plus lui laisser le moindre espoir, pas si je voulais que les choses changent entre Castle et moi. Or comment cela pouvait-il être le cas si je me ménageais une porte de sortie ? Je devais être prête à faire le grand saut, sans filet de sécurité et en assumer les conséquences. Et vu la tournure des évènements, l'avenir s'annonçait plus que prometteur. Alors j'allais devoir faire comprendre à Josh qu'il devait m'oublier. Et pour commencer, je devais lui dire d'arrêter de m'envoyer des SMS. Et en parlant de ça, de quel message me parlait-il? J'avais répondu au dernier que j'avais reçu de lui, et je n'en avais pas reçu d'autres. Avec un haussement d'épaules, je rédigeai rapidement ma réponse, priant pour qu'il se résigne et accepte d'en rester là. En ce qui me concernait, il n'avait plus sa place dans ma vie, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se mette de nouveau entre Castle et moi.

« _**Pardonner, ce n'est pas oublier.**_

_**Je ne t'en veux plus,**_

_**mais ton comportement m'a fait comprendre que l'amitié entre nous était exclue.**_

_**Alors restons-en là, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.**_

_**J'espère que tu trouveras celle qu'il te faut,**_

_**Comme j'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie.**_

_**Je ne veux pas te blesser, **_

_**juste te faire comprendre que nous deux c'était voué à l'échec.**_

_**En parlant d'échec, de quel message parles-tu ?**_

_**Le dernier que j'ai reçu date de plusieurs jours,**_

_**Et j'y ai répondu…**_

_**Kate **_»

Une fois ce message envoyé, je grimpai dans ma Victoria, et prenais la direction du Remi's, impatiente d'y retrouver mon écrivain. Avec un peu de chance, il serait déjà là à m'attendre, et peut-être pourrions-nous profiter de l'absence des Gars qui devaient être au Belvédère Castle à chercher David pour discuter de nous. Je savais qu'une enquête n'était pas forcément propice à ce type de conversation, mais depuis quand Castle et moi faisions-nous comme Monsieur et Madame tout le monde ? Un sourire étira mes lèvres à cette pensée, consciente que notre relation était unique, et je soupirai en devant m'arrêter à un énième feu rouge, à croire que les rues s'étaient liguées contre moi afin de m'empêcher de rejoindre mon homme. Pour me distraire de ma frustration, mon cellulaire vibra, m'indiquant que Josh venait de me répondre.

« _**C'est douloureux, mais je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'y attendais pas.**_

_**Je te parle du message où je te dis que je serais toujours là pour toi,**_

_**Celui où je te demande si ton écrivain se conduit toujours comme un crétin avec toi.**_

_**Celui où je te fais part de mes sentiments,**_

_**Bref, celui où de toute évidence, je me ridiculise.**_

_**Enfin pas vraiment puisque tu ne l'as pas lu…**_

_**Je vais donc cesser de t'importuner, **_

_**je ne voudrais pas que tu me passes les menottes…**_

_**Sois heureuse Kate, c'est tout ce que je te demande…**_

_**Adieu, Josh**_ »

Au moins avait-il compris, même si je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait souffrir. Dès le départ, j'avais su que Josh n'était qu'un exutoire temporaire, qu'il n'était là que pour me cacher mes véritables sentiments. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux faux fuyants. Castle méritait que j'assume enfin les sentiments qu'il éveillait en moi. Souriante, je me garai lorsqu'une idée me traversa l'esprit. Ce message dont me parlait Josh, celui qu'il était censé m'avoir envoyé, et si c'était Castle qui l'avait réceptionné et lu ? Cela expliquerait son comportement étrange et sa prise de distance, même s'il s'en était excusé. Si Josh avait été aussi expansif qu'il le laissait entendre, Castle avait dû croire que j'étais toujours avec lui, et que je me jouais de ses sentiments. Une partie de moi était blessée qu'il me croit capable d'une telle chose, mais l'autre le comprenait. Après tout, si les situations avaient été inversées, et que c'était lui qui avait reçu un tel message de la part de Gina, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais mieux géré la situation.

En soupirant, je me passai une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux, hésitant à répondre avant de décider de ne pas le faire. Si je voulais que Josh cesse de me contacter, je devais moi-même cesser de le faire, même si c'était pour lui demander de ne plus le faire. Profitant de ce que le feu était toujours au rouge, j'effaçai les messages de Josh puis en faisait de même avec son numéro. Au moins, s'il prenait l'envie à Castle de procéder à une nouvelle intrusion dans mon cellulaire, il constaterait de lui-même que j'étais honnête avec lui et que je ne me jouais pas de lui. L'heure n'était plus au bluff, et je comptais bien faire tapis et rafler la mise. Hésitante, je me demandai si je devais mentionner le message à Castle, et surtout le fait qu'il se soit permis de le lire et de l'effacer, avant de décider que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Inutile de le braquer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et puis le fait qu'il se soit excusé et qu'il accepte de me voir me suffisait pour comprendre qu'il avait compris de lui-même que Josh n'était plus une menace pour lui.

Et en réalité, il ne l'avait jamais été. S'il y en avait bien eu un qui avait menacé l'autre, c'était Castle, et non l'inverse. Mon cœur lui appartenait depuis le tout début, même si j'avais été trop fière et trop terrifiée par ce que cela impliquait pour accepter de le reconnaitre. Et pourtant, il avait abattu mes défenses, ramenant celle que je n'aurais jamais dû cesser d'être à la surface, et que j'étais heureuse d'être redevenue. Il avait tellement bouleversée mon existence que j'avais parfois du mal à la reconnaitre. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, au contraire, mais je savais que si je devais le perdre, je mourrais de solitude avant de pouvoir envisager de poursuivre ma vie comme il l'aurait voulu. Lorsque j'étais seule chez moi et que je repensais à notre partenariat, je devais me concentrer avec une grande force pour me rappeler de la noirceur et du vide de mon existence. Castle était un soleil dont les rayonnements avaient fait fondre la glace qui emprisonnait mon cœur, me ramenant progressivement à la vie.

Un coup d'avertisseur quelque part derrière moi me fit réaliser que j'étais arrivée à destination, et que je m'étais garer machinalement, passant en pilote automatique alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Me secouant, je descendis de voiture et m'avançai vivement vers le Remi's, espérant que Castle n'avait pas été témoin de mon décrochage. Dès que je franchis les portes du restaurant, mes yeux le trouvèrent instantanément, sans même le chercher. Il fallait dire que nous nous installions toujours à la même table, du moins quand elle était libre, si bien que même le patron la considérait comme la nôtre.

« Hey Kate ! » me salua joyeusement Castle dès qu'il croisa mon regard.

Dans un geste souple et rapide, il se leva et vint à ma rencontre. S'immobilisant devant moi, il plongea son regard dans le mien, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. Et il sembla le trouver, parce qu'un immense sourire étira ses lèvres, et doucement, il repoussa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, caressant tendrement ma joue au passage, m'arrachant un frisson de plaisir, puis avec délicatesse, il noua ses doigts aux miens, son sourire s'élargissant en constatant que je ne le repoussais pas.

« Viens » souffla-t-il en me guidant jusqu'à notre table où comme promis, notre déjeuner nous attendait.

A regret, il relâcha ma main au moment de nous asseoir, et la moue boudeuse qu'il arbora me fit littéralement fondre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir en face de moi un adorable gamin de 9 ans à qui l'on venait de confisquer son jouet préféré. Et en l'occurrence, le jouet, c'était moi. Un frisson d'excitation me traversa en imaginant tous les jeux que Castle et moi pourrions faire ensemble, et aucun d'eux n'était praticable dans un lieu public.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » m'interrogea-t-il doucement en recouvrant ma main de la sienne pour me ramener au présent.

« A nous » avouai-je sans détour en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Avec amusement, je le vis écarquiller les yeux et me fixer avec un air béat sur le visage. Incapable de me contenir, j'éclatai de rire, et il sourit en retour, ravi de ma réaction. Je savais qu'il adorait me voir sourire, il m'avait déjà confié qu'il ne m'apportait un café tous les matins que dans ce but précis. Et alors que je l'avais fixé dans les yeux, chamboulée par ce qu'il m'avouait à demi-mots, la lueur de son regard m'en apprenait bien plus. Ce café, c'était aussi sa façon de me dire qu'il m'aimait, et qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Et ce regard avait achevé de faire tomber mes barrières. Comment résister lorsque l'homme de vos rêves se matérialisait et vous offrait le monde sur un plateau ? Je ne le pouvais plus, et plus important encore, je ne le voulais plus. Tout ce que je voulais à présent, c'était lui, de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables.

« Dois-je m'inquiéter ? » s'enquit-il avec espièglerie, mais son regard trahissait son inquiétude.

« Tout dépend de ce que tu veux… » rétorquai-je en me mordant la lèvre, le cœur battant si vivement que j'avais l'impression qu'on pouvait l'entendre à l'autre bout du restaurant.

« Toi » répondit-il avec une simplicité effarante, comme si cela coulait de source.

« Et si c'était ce que je t'offrais ? » demandai-je avec un sourire en coin, heureuse de sa réponse.

« Alors je m'offrirais à toi de la même façon » m'apprit-il en me souriant avec un amour indescriptible.

« Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages avec une telle promesse » le taquinai-je avec malice.

Mais à peine avais-je terminé ma phrase, que je vis son visage se fermer, et son regard s'assombrir, me faisant craindre le pire. Avais-je dis quelque chose qui venait de lui faire réaliser qu'il s'engageait sur une pente savonneuse, et qu'il voulait faire marche arrière ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, du moins l'espérais-je, parce que je n'étais pas sûre de m'en remettre cette fois.

« Castle ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as changé d'avis ? » m'enquis-je sans détour, refusant de m'interroger inutilement.

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! » s'écria-t-il en secouant farouchement la tête.

« Alors pourquoi tires-tu une tête de trois pieds de long ? » insistai-je sans réussir à me détendre malgré son déni.

« Parce que j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, et je crains que ce soit toi qui fasse marche arrière une fois que je t'en aurai parlé » m'expliqua-t-il en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage.

« Castle avec toi j'ai appris à faire face au pire, alors je doute que tu puisses me dire quelque chose qui me fasse fuir ! » le rassurai-je doucement, craignant malgré tout ce qu'il avait à me révéler « Tu as commis un meurtre ? » le taquinai-je pour tenter de le détendre.

« Seulement dans mes romans » répondit-il distraitement avant de prendre une profonde inspiration « Voilà, le soir où je suis parti de chez toi sans explication… » Commença-t-il en s'interrompant, me lançant un regard incertain.

Et avec soulagement, je compris où il voulait en venir. Et je trouvais adorable qu'il veuille m'avouer cela maintenant. Mais je décidai de ne pas le laisser continuer. A quoi bon puisque j'étais au courant, et que je ne lui en voulais plus. Inutile de le laisser se torturer inutilement.

« Je sais Castle. Promets-moi simplement de ne plus recommencer, et surtout de ne plus jamais douter de mes sentiments pour toi » le fis-je taire en me penchant pour poser mon doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Je te le promets Kate, et je suis désolé, je… » déclara-t-il tout contre mon doigt, et j'accentuai la pression pour le faire taire à nouveau.

« Je suppose que j'aurais réagi de la même façon si les rôles avaient été inversés » soufflai-je en lui souriant tendrement.

« Tu sais que tu es extraordinaire ? » murmura-t-il en embrassant mon doigt, me faisant délicieusement frissonner.

« J'ai déjà entendu ça de la bouche d'un homme tout aussi époustouflant » souris-je avant de retirer mon doigt dans une tendre caresse sur sa bouche.

Il me sourit avec douceur, et se décida enfin à attaquer son petit déjeuner avant de grimacer en découvrant que celui-ci était déjà froid, et il appela la serveuse pour lui demander de faire réchauffer nos assiettes. Incapable de détacher mon regard de lui, je me mordis la lèvre avant de me jeter à l'eau, certaine qu'il ne me repousserait pas. J'en avais eu envie depuis l'instant où nos regards s'étaient croisés, et à présent que j'étais certaine que nous voulions la même chose, je n'avais plus aucunes raisons de restreindre mes envies. Alors au moment où il se tournait pour me faire à nouveau face, je me levai et me penchai au-dessus de la table dans le même mouvement, et m'emparai de ses lèvres. Surpris, il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et de participer enfin, me rendant mon baiser, le rendant chaque seconde plus intense. Me rappelant in-extremis que nous étions dans un lieu public, je mis un terme à ce baiser, reprenant ma place au moment où la serveuse revenait avec nos assiettes.

« Waouh… » souffla Castle d'un air rêveur, me fixant comme s'il allait me dévorer.

« Mange Castle » lui ordonnai-je en me retenant de rire alors qu'il obéissait par automatisme.

Nous mangeâmes dans un calme relatif jusqu'à ce que Castle repose sa fourchette en repoussant son assiette.

« Kate, je sais que Josh est venu chez toi… » lança-t-il tout à trac, me faisant avaler de travers.

« C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu déjeuner finalement ? » l'interrogeai-je en réalisant que ce claquement de porte que j'avais perçu était le résultat de son départ.

« Oui, je sais que j'ai mal interprété les faits, mais de te voir dans ses bras, ça m'a rappelé toutes ces fois où il est venu te chercher au poste, et où je devenais invisible pour toi » avoua-t-il en crispant la mâchoire.

« Tu n'as jamais été invisible pour moi Castle ! » m'exclamai-je, me maudissant une fois encore de l'avoir à ce point fait souffrir « Quant à Josh, je lui ai décroché une droite qui lui a remis les pensées en place, et je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir après un tel comportement. Je ne suis pas du genre à sortir avec deux hommes à la fois » poursuivis-je dans un froncement de sourcils.

« Je sais Kate, tu es la femme la plus droite que je connaisse, mais ça m'a blessé, et j'ai préféré partir plutôt que de risquer de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide qui gâcherait tout » confessa-t-il dans une moue penaude qui m'attendrit.

« Castle, toi comme moi savons à quel point les relations de couples peuvent être compliquées, mais pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression que ça en vaut la peine » déclarai-je en tendant la main pour m'emparer de la sienne « Mais ça ne marchera pas si nous ne sommes pas honnêtes, si nous fuyons à la moindre difficulté » lançai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

« Je sais, et je te promets de ne plus fuir à l'avenir. Nous surmonterons les épreuves comme nous l'avons toujours fait, ensemble, et nous serons extraordinaires tous les deux » m'assura-t-il en portant nos mains liées à sa bouche pour baiser mes doigts.

« J'en suis certaine Castle » souris-je tendrement en caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsque mon téléphone sonna, brisant la bulle dans laquelle nous évoluions. Retirant ma main de la sienne, je m'emparai de mon cellulaire, et compris que la parenthèse devait se refermer en découvrant le numéro de Lanie.

« Nous devons aller à la morgue » déclarai-je en me levant gracieusement, invitant Castle à en faire de même.

« Au fait, où est Eva ? » voulut-il savoir en m'emboîtant le pas.

« Chez moi avec Hastings et Alexis » lui appris-je en guettant sa réaction.

« Alors c'est chez toi qu'elle est allée de si bon matin » s'exclama-t-il avec ce que j'identifiai comme du soulagement.

« Oui, elle voulait s'expliquer sur son comportement, mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire » lui expliquai-je en souriant.

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez mis les choses à plat, tu lui manquais beaucoup » me révéla-t-il en serrant ma main avec émotion.

Je me contentai de lui sourire alors que nous rejoignions ma voiture, et une fois derrière le volant, je revêtis à nouveau mon visage de flic, me reconcentrant sur notre enquête qui se révélait de plus en plus épineuse au fur et à mesure que nous avancions dans nos découvertes.


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Comment allez-vous ? **

**Je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur le chapitre précédent, et je suis rvie de retrouver certains d'entre vous, comme Lacritique, même si je n'ai pas pu vous remercier par MP... Et merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs auteurs favoris, cela me fait très plaisir. **

**Voici donc le chapitre suivant, qui je l'espère vous plaira toujours autant, et vous donnera envie de poursuivre la lecture de cette fic. **

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience, que celles-ci soient positives ou pas... **

**Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce chapitre... **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 28 : **

**POV de Mme Kates :**

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que j'avais quitté la maison, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir entrepris ce périple à travers le pays depuis des jours. Je n'avais pas averti ma famille de mon départ, et je savais que mon mari ne tarderait pas à m'appeler pour venir aux nouvelles, mais je retardais au maximum le moment de cette discussion. Je savais mon comportement lâche, mais je ne voulais pas leur parler de cette piste tombée du ciel, car s'il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau cul de sac, ils ne se remettraient pas de cette énième désillusion. Nous avions si souvent cru avoir retrouvé Beckie pour finalement découvrir que ce n'était pas elle, mais une autre de ces nombreuses fillettes enlevées chaque année à travers le pays, que je ne voulais pas les faire souffrir inutilement. Et si nous étions heureux de pouvoir réunir ces familles déchirées, notre cœur se brisait chaque fois un peu plus de savoir notre bébé entre les mains d'inconnus qui lui faisaient subir Dieu sait quoi.

Un frémissement me secoua en songeant à l'Enfer que devait être devenue son existence, et je fermai les yeux pour repousser les images horribles qui m'assaillaient. Un des conseils que je donnais aux familles qui prenaient contact avec mon association était de ne surtout pas penser au pire, et de toujours garder espoir, même si par expérience, je savais cela plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais comment ne pas songer aux pires atrocités lorsque l'on vous prenait la chair de votre chair, la prunelle de vos yeux ? Comment ne pas penser à tous ces enfants qu'on ne retrouvait jamais, morts de façon si brutale qu'elle en était inhumaine? Agrippant ma croix d'une main, je la serrai fortement dans mon poing, priant le Seigneur de protéger Beckie et de guider cette femme jusqu'à elle. Cela faisait bien longtemps que j'avais compris que la police avait atteint les limites de leurs recherches, et que sans un miracle, le dossier de Beckie rejoindrait ceux, sans fin, des affaires non classées.

Mais cette femme, ce lieutenant Beckett avait réussi là où tous avait échoué. Non seulement, elle avait retrouvé mon bébé, mais en plus elle l'avait arrachée des mains de ses ravisseurs, même si ceux-ci étaient encore dans la nature, ma Beckie, elle, était en sécurité. Pour la première fois depuis que le cauchemar avait commencé, j'avais un bon pressentiment, et je sentais que très bientôt, nous pourrions mettre cette histoire derrière nous et tenter de nous reconstruire. J'ignorais ce par quoi mon enfant était passée, mais je savais qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Cette épreuve marquerait pour toujours son existence, et elle en serait changée irrémédiablement. La haine n'était pas un sentiment que j'avais souvent expérimenté, mais je vouais à ceux qui nous avaient volé Beckie une haine sans limite, et je priais pour qu'ils rôtissent dans les flammes de l'Enfer. Secouant la tête, je chassai toutes pensées négatives de mon esprit de peur que cela ne me porte malheur.

« _Mesdames et Messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plaît. Nous survolons actuellement l'aéroport international JFK. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures et vous préparer à l'atterrissage. Le commandant de bord et le personnel naviguant espèrent que votre vol a été agréable et souhaitent vous revoir très bientôt sur nos lignes_ » déclara la voix sucrée de l'hôtesse, me tirant de mes pensées.

« Mon Dieu s'il vous plaît, faites que Beckie soit encore là… » implorai-je en redressant mon siège et en bouclant ma ceinture.

Le vol se passa sans encombre, et bien vite, je me retrouvai sur le tarmac, direction le hall bondé de cet aéroport que je traversai sans m'arrêter, n'ayant en tout et pour tout qu'un bagage à main afin de m'épargner l'attroupement autour des tapis roulants. Avec agilité, je fendis la foule et me retrouvai rapidement à l'air libre, hélant un taxi d'un geste décidé.

« Au commissariat du 12 th s'il vous plaît » lançai-je en m'installant sur la banquette.

« Un problème madame ? » s'étonna le chauffeur en me dévisageant avec inquiétude.

« Je dois juste rencontrer un lieutenant qui travaille dans ce poste » expliquai-je avec un sourire rassurant, ne voulant pas que cet homme me prenne pour une terroriste.

« D'accord » accepta l'homme en s'engageant dans la circulation tout en me jetant de temps en temps des regards intrigués.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » m'étonnai-je mi-agacée, mi-amusée par le manège peu discret du chauffeur.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, mais votre visage me dit quelque chose, je suis sûr de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part » s'excusa le brave homme avec un sourire engageant.

« C'est possible, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me rends à New-York » souris-je avec gentillesse.

« J'y suis ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain avec un grand sourire triomphant.

A travers le rétroviseur, je me bornai à lui adresser un regard interrogateur, attendant qu'il me livre le fruit de ses réflexions.

« Vous êtes la directrice de l'association Rebecca Swan ! » affirma-t-il en m'adressant un immense sourire.

« En effet, nous nous connaissons ? » l'interrogeai-je, surprise qu'il m'ait effectivement reconnue.

« Pas directement, mais vous avez retrouvé ma petite-fille il y a quelques années » m'expliqua-t-il, la voix lourde d'émotion.

« Vraiment ? Quel est son prénom ? » m'enquis-je, surprise par la coïncidence.

« Casey » sourit-il en jetant un regard à la photo d'une jolie adolescente qui souriait à pleine dents.

« Casey Carlile ? » m'assurai-je en me penchant pour admirer la jeune fille qu'elle était devenue.

« C'est bien ça. Ma famille et moi-même vous serons éternellement reconnaissants de nous l'avoir rendu » souffla-t-il avec émotion.

« Casey a été mon premier succès » lui révélai-je en replongeant dans mes souvenirs.

« Et vous en avez connu beaucoup d'autres par la suite ! » me félicita l'homme en se garant devant un bâtiment en briques.

« Je fais ce que je peux pour aider les familles » souris-je modestement.

« Vous êtes là pour une nouvelle recherche ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Cette fois c'est personnel » lui révélai-je en me tordant les doigts en fixant ce bâtiment dans lequel j'espérais obtenir de précieux renseignements sur ma fille.

« Vous êtes là pour votre fille ? » comprit-il en m'adressant un regard compatissant « J'espère que vous la retrouverez » ajouta-t-il avec gentillesse.

« Merci » soupirai-je avant d'ouvrir mon sac « Combien vous dois-je ? » demandai-je en sortant mon porte-monnaie.

« Rien du tout ! » s'offusqua-t-il avant d'ajouter « Voici mon numéro personnel, si vous avez à nouveau besoin de vous déplacer, appelez-moi, je serai plus qu'heureux de vous venir en aide »

« C'est très gentil, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps ! » protestai-je, touchée par sa gentillesse.

« Vous avez sauvé ma petite-fille madame, alors si je peux vous aider, aussi modestement que ce soit, à retrouver votre fille, je serai ravi de le faire » rétorqua-t-il en me souriant.

« Merci beaucoup monsieur Carlile » soufflai-je avec reconnaissance.

« Non, merci à vous » répliqua-t-il simplement.

Sur un dernier sourire, je quittai le taxi et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, je me dirigeai résolument vers le bâtiment. Devant les ascenseurs, j'hésitai sur l'étage où me rendre et finis par demander à un officier de me renseigner. L'information en poche, je m'engouffrai dans la cabine, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Plus les étages défilaient, et plus je me sentais fébrile. Fermant les yeux, je m'adossai à la paroi métallique et tentai de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Je ne devais pas perdre mes moyens maintenant, pas alors que je touchais au but. Le tintement des portes m'apprit que j'étais arrivée à destination, et prenant une profonde inspiration, je m'élançai dans le couloir, espérant trouver rapidement la femme qui détenait littéralement mon avenir entre ses mains.

« Puis-je vous aider madame ? » me demanda aimablement une femme à l'allure autoritaire.

« Je suis à la recherche du lieutenant Beckett » lui expliquai-je en lui souriant, légèrement intimidée.

« Le lieutenant Beckett travaille actuellement sur une affaire complexe et n'est pas joignable, peut-être puis-je vous renseigner ? » déclara la femme en me sondant.

« En fait, elle a lancé une recherche concernant une jeune fille, et je suis là pour ça » déclarai-je en serrant mes mains dans mon dos pour en cacher le tremblement.

« Et comment possédez-vous cette information ? » s'enquit la femme en plissant les yeux.

« Je suis la fondatrice de l'association Rebecca Swan, et je travaille donc en étroite collaboration avec les forces de police » lui révélai-je en priant pour qu'elle ne cherche pas plus loin.

« Et vous pensez connaître la véritable identité de cette adolescente ? » voulut savoir la femme d'un air sceptique.

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre lorsque je fus coupée dans mon élan par l'arrivée d'un policier.

« Excusez-moi capitaine, mais j'ai un problème avec un suspect, et j'aimerais savoir ce que je dois faire… » lança l'homme en m'adressant un regard d'excuses.

« S'il refuse de coopérer, mettez-le en cellule pour la nuit, ça le fera peut-être réfléchir » décida-t-elle après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil au dossier que lui tendait l'officier.

« A vos ordres » obtempéra-t-il en repartant comme il était venu.

« Désolée pour cette interruption » s'excusa le capitaine avant de reprendre « Donc vous me disiez que vous avez été envoyée par la famille de cette jeune fille »

« En réalité, je pense que cette adolescente et ma fille disparue ne sont qu'une seule et même personne » déclarai-je, consciente que cette femme ne me laisserait pas approcher de Beckie sans être certaine que mon histoire se tenait.

« Votre fille ? » s'étonna-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Oui ma fille Beckie a été enlevée à notre domicile il y a bientôt cinq ans. Voici une photo d'elle » déclarai-je en sortant une des dernières photos de Beckie.

Sans un mot, le capitaine prit le cliché que je lui tendais, et l'étudia avec attention. Le cœur palpitant comme un oiseau affolé dans ma poitrine, j'attendis le verdict. Et si elle décidait que la ressemblance n'était pas probante ? Et si elle m'annonçait que les parents de l'adolescente avaient été retrouvés et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas s'agir de ma petite fille ?

« La ressemblance est troublante en effet… » admit-elle finalement, me tirant de mes angoisses.

« Merci Seigneur… » soufflai-je en relâchant ma respiration que je n'avais pas eu conscience de retenir.

« Je vais demander à un de mes hommes de vous accompagner au domicile du lieutenant Beckett » me sourit le capitaine en me rendant la photographie de Beckie.

« Merci, mais je préfèrerais retrouver ma fille… » protestai-je, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle voulait que je me rende chez le lieutenant Beckett.

« Votre fille se trouve là-bas, sous la protection de mon lieutenant » m'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire indulgent.

« Oh ! » m'exclamai-je en me sentant idiote.

« Le sergent Harris va vous conduire là-bas Madame… » déclara le capitaine en fronçant les sourcils.

« Kates » lui appris-je en me reprochant de ne pas m'être plus clairement présentée.

« Beckie Kates ? » murmura le capitaine, souriant à une plaisanterie que je ne compris pas avant de se reprendre devant mon air intrigué « J'espère que cette adolescente est bien votre fille madame »

« Je l'espère aussi, merci pour votre aide capitaine… » déclarai-je, hésitant à mon tour en réalisant que je ne connaissais pas son nom.

« Gates » sourit-elle avant de me saluer et de s'éloigner alors qu'un nouvel agent requérait son attention.

« Nous y allons madame ? » m'interrogea l'officier Harris en me faisant signe de le suivre.

« Avec plaisir » approuvai-je en m'empressant de lui emboîter le pas.

En silence, il me conduisit jusqu'à une voiture de patrouille dans laquelle nous prîmes place, et plus nerveuse que jamais, je passai le trajet à me triturer les mains en regardant sans vraiment le voir le paysage citadin défiler.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, le lieutenant Beckett peut être intimidante, mais c'est une femme formidable » lança le jeune policier qui avait perçu ma tension sans en connaître la raison véritable.

« Vous avez l'air de beaucoup l'admirer » remarquai-je en lui souriant.

« C'est un des meilleurs policiers que j'ai connu madame » se contenta-t-il de répliquer en rougissant légèrement.

Afin de ne pas l'embarrasser un peu plus qu'il ne semblait déjà l'être, je me retins de tout commentaire, même s'il semblait évident que ce jeune homme était sous le charme de sa supérieure hiérarchique. Cette idée me fit sourire, et je me demandai à quoi cette femme pouvait bien ressembler. Je serai vite fixée constatai-je alors que la voiture tournait dans une rue tranquille avant de doucement ralentir pour finalement se stopper. L'heure de vérité avait sonnée, et je n'espérai qu'une chose, ne pas être une fois de plus déçue.


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette légère attente (vous avez connu pire non ?), mais comme je l'ai dit à certains reviewer par MP, il me fallait écrire la suite de cette fic, et avec les horaires que j'ai en ce moment, écrire relève de la mission impossible, donc là encore, il va s'agir de se montrer patients, car je ne suis pas sûre d'être en mesure de poster une suite par semaine (ou même par mois au rythme où vont les choses...)**

**Bref, merci à tous pour vos commentaires, et j'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous plaira... **

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 31 : **

**POV de Rick :**

J'avais du mal à réaliser que tout ceci était bien réel et que Kate et moi étions officiellement en couple. Et pourtant, elle avait l'air enfin prête à me laisser la chance de lui prouver qu'elle et moi étions fait l'un pour l'autre, et que notre histoire était écrite pour tenir la distance. Un soupir de béatitude m'échappa, et je sentis son regard se poser sur moi, me faisant tourner la tête vers elle.

« Un penny pour tes pensées Castle » lança-t-elle en arquant un sourcil dans ma direction.

« Je pensais juste au monde de possibilités qui s'offrait à nous à présent que nous étions ensemble » lui révélai-je en lui adressant un sourire étincelant.

« Nous en discuterons plus tard, pour le moment je préférerais que nous restions concentrés sur l'enquête » déclara-t-elle, se montrant comme bien souvent, raisonnable pour deux.

« Tu as raison » soupirai-je avant d'ajouter « Qu'ont données tes recherches concernant la véritable identité d'Eva ? »

« Je pense avoir découvert sa véritable identité, j'attends la réponse du policier qui gère le dossier de la fillette en question » approuva-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

« Et alors ? Quelle est son histoire ? » m'enquis-je avec curiosité.

« Beckie Kates, enlevée à son domicilie il y a presque cinq ans… » commença Kate, mais je l'interrompis presque aussitôt.

« Beckie Kates ? Sérieusement ? » m'étonnai-je en la dévisageant pour voir si elle ne se moquait pas de moi.

« Et bien oui, c'est le nom écrit dans le rapport. Enfin son prénom complet est Rebecca, mais dans un de ses rêves, Eva a parlé d'une Beckie » répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir.

« Wahouh tu parles d'une coïncidence ! » soufflai-je en secouant la tête d'un air ahuri.

« Castle… » gronda Kate avec agacement.

« Eva s'appelle comme toi ! » déclarai-je avant d'expliquer « Beckie Kates, Kate Beckett, tu ne vois vraiment pas la ressemblance ? »

« Tu sais que tu as la capacité de concentration d'un poisson rouge ? » soupira Kate en roulant des yeux.

« Oui mais tu craques pour moi ! » répliquai-je en bombant le torse, incapable de m'empêcher de faire dévier la discussion vers des sphères bien plus passionnantes pour moi.

« Là tout de suite maintenant, j'ai la gâchette qui me démange… » me menaça-t-elle en me lançant un regard assassin en se garant sur sa place de parking attitrée.

« Je sais que tu ne me tueras pas » rétorquai-je avec bravade tout en sortant de la voiture.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ? » voulut-elle savoir alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'antre de Lanie.

« D'une tu aurais trop de paperasse à remplir » expliquai-je avec un sourire railleur « et de deux, tu n'aurais jamais l'occasion de savoir à quel point je peux être bon pour toi » soufflai-je en me penchant vers elle, profitant de ce que nous étions seuls dans l'ascenseur.

« Castle… » mumura-t-elle en frottant son visage contre le mien, me tirant un frisson de délice.

« Hummm ? » marmonnai-je en déglutissant alors que sa poitrine frôlait mon torse, allumant un incendie en moi.

« FOCUS ! » s'exclama-t-elle en pinçant mon nez, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

« Mais je suis très concentré ! » protestai-je en tentant de me défaire de son emprise.

« Sur notre enquête Castle, parce que je te préviens que si le radar de Lanie s'active, je te laisse te débrouiller avec elle ! » me menaça-t-elle en me libérant au moment où les portes s'ouvraient.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois violente avec moi ? » me plaignis-je en me frottant le nez.

« Parce que c'est le seul langage que tu comprennes Calimero » se moqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Faux lieutenant, celui que je maîtrise le mieux, c'est le langage de l'amour » rétorquai-je « Et je peux t'assurer que je suis devenu maître en la matière »

« Tu sais Castle, je suis flic, je ne crois que ce que je vois » me provoqua-t-elle en passant devant moi, ondulant des hanches en une ultime provocation.

« J'adore les défis ma très chère muse, et je t'assure que tu ne te remettras pas de la déferlante de passion qui va te submerger » lançai-je en la rejoignant au moment où elle poussait la porte de la morgue.

« Caslte ? » m'interpela Kate en me lançant un regard insondable.

« Oui ? » souris-je, ravi de notre petite joute.

« La ferme ! » clama-t-elle d'un ton tranchant qui me fit grimacer.

« Et c'est ce que tu appelles aller bien girl ? » lança Lanie en nous observant approcher.

« Vous voyez comment elle est avec moi ? » la pris-je à témoin en jetant un regard de reproche à ma muse qui poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Mais puisque vous êtes toujours là, j'en déduis que vous aimez être malmené Castle » rétorqua Lanie dont le regard passait de Kate à moi.

« Ça dépend par qui docteur Parrish ! » m'esclaffai-je en prenant soin de me tenir à l'écart des représailles de ma muse.

« Et si nous en revenions à notre affaire ? » proposa précipitamment Kate en voyant Lanie plisser les yeux.

« Vous êtes trop sérieuse lieutenant ! » lui reprochai-je avant de m'enquérir devant le regard d'avertissement de Kate « Qu'avez-vous appris sur ce défunt Kaa ? »

« Kaa ? Sérieusement ? » soupira Kate en me lançant un regard désabusé « Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que Le livre de la jungle comme référence ? »

« Et je constate que vous vous y connaissez en Disney lieutenant » la taquinai-je avec un sourire moqueur.

« Bon Lanie fais-moi un topo rapide avant que je ne décide d'accroître ta charge de travail » marmonna Kate en secouant la tête, faussement désespérée.

« Ok. La mort est due à l'exsanguination. Il a été torturé, mais c'est sur la croix qu'il a rendu l'âme » déclara Lanie en leur montrant les traces de scarification.

« Décidément, ce cher Père est un véritable fanatique religieux ! Il a été jusqu'à reproduire la mort du Christ, ce qui dans le fond est assez blasphématoire ! » commentai-je ne fronçant les sourcils.

« Père aurait-il laissé quelque chose qui pourrait nous conduire à lui ? » s'enquit Kate sans tenir compte de mon commentaire.

« En fait oui. J'ai failli passer à côté, mais en comparant les deux ADN, j'ai découvert qu'ils appartenaient à deux hommes différents. » déclara Lanie en tendant un dossier à Kate.

« Pourrais-tu comparer avec le dossier de deux suspects potentiels et me dire si l'un deux a gagné le gros lot ? » s'enquit Kate avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

« Pas de soucis honey, dès que j'ai les dossiers, je lance la comparaison, et tu auras les résultats aussi rapidement que possible » acquiesça Lanie.

« Merci Lanie » sourit Kate avant de se diriger vers la sortie, et je m'empressai de lui emboîter le pas.

« De rien ma belle, et à l'occasion, il faudra que nous ayons une discussion entre filles ! » lança Lanie en nous adressant un nouveau regard scrutateur.

« On en reparle plus tard ! » biaisa Kate en continuant d'avancer, et je décidai de garder le silence, sachant qu'elle allait me reprocher l'intuition de son amie si je m'avisais de dire quoi que ce soit.

C'est donc en silence que nous reprenions l'ascenseur, et je me contentai de fixer Kate, attendant qu'elle se décide à dire quelque chose. Mais à ma plus grande consternation, elle garda le silence, les yeux obstinément rivés au cadran lumineux, faisant dangereusement grimper mon tensiomètre. Mon désir de la faire rager avait-il mis en péril notre relation naissante ? Non, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle regrette déjà d'avoir accepté de nous laisser une chance. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne me connaissait pas. Et puis ce n'était pas ma faute si j'aimais la voir en colère, tant cela la rendait encore plus désirable qu'elle ne l'était habituellement.

« Kate ? » l'appelai-je alors qu'elle sortait de la cabine sans un regard dans ma direction.

« Oui Castle ? » lança-t-elle en poursuivant sa route comme si elle n'avait que faire de ce que j'avais à dire.

« Je suis désolé » soupirai-je en courant derrière elle pour la rattraper.

« Et de quoi exactement es-tu désolé ? » voulut-elle savoir en sortant du bâtiment, rejoignant tranquillement sa voiture.

« De t'avoir taquiné devant Lanie » lui expliquai-je en me dandinant tant ma nervosité atteignait des sommets.

« Tu n'as rien fait que tu ne fasses pas habituellement Castle » répliqua-t-elle en déverrouillant sa Victoria et en prenant place derrière le volant.

« Oui mais à cause de ça le radar de Lanie s'est déclenché, et elle va te faire subir un véritable interrogatoire » soupirai-je en lui adressant un regard désolé.

« Castle, si ma meilleure amie n'avait rien remarqué, je me serais posé des questions. Et pour être honnête, je ne veux pas lui mentir, même si j'aimerais garder notre relation pour nous encore quelques temps » me sourit-elle, amusée par mon état de stress.

« Mais alors pourquoi as-tu agi comme si tu étais fâchée ? » soufflai-je en me détendant enfin.

« Parce que ça m'amuse beaucoup de te voir sur des charbons ardents, c'est très distrayant » me taquina-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Kate, j'ai vraiment cru que tu regrettais… » avouai-je en secouant piteusement la tête.

« Castle, j'ai peut-être mis plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour me décider, mais maintenant que j'ai franchi le cap, je ne vais pas flancher pour une broutille ! » déclara-t-elle fermement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sais, c'est juste que je ne veux pas tout gâcher entre nous en me conduisant comme un gamin » déclarai-je

« Oh ! Alors nous allons avoir un problème ! » constata Kate en me lançant un regard en coin.

« Vraiment ? Lequel ? » m'inquiétai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Castle tu es un gamin, c'est ce qui fait partie de ton charme » rigola franchement Kate, incapable de se retenir devant mon expression outrée.

« Crois-moi Kate, très bientôt je vais te prouver que je suis un homme » répliquai-je en la pointant d'un doigt menaçant.

« Mais je ne demande pas mieux monsieur l'écrivain ! » me provoqua-t-elle en riant toujours.

« Allumeuse » grondai-je en me calant contre mon siège, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine pour combattre mon envie de la prendre dans mes bras.

« Mais tu aimes ça » rétorqua-t-elle avec conviction en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

« Et comment » approuvai-je en lui coulant un regard langoureux avant de m'enquérir en jetant un regard autour de moi « Où allons-nous au fait ? »

« Il t'en a fallu du temps pour me poser la question ! » s'amusa-t-elle avant de répondre « Rejoindre les gars au Belvédère Castle voir s'ils ont réussi à localiser David »

« Je suppose que tant qu'Eva est avec nous, Père ne tentera pas d'enlever cet adolescent » réfléchis-je en reprenant instantanément mon sérieux.

« N'oublie pas qu'il n'agit pas seul. Eva a parlé de ses parents, donc Père travaille avec une femme, et il a pu la charger d'enlever David pendant qu'il s'occupait de retrouver Eva » rétorqua Kate en redémarrant.

« Tu sais, j'ai déjà étudié les fanatiques religieux pour un de mes romans, mais ce Père me file la chair de poule. Utiliser une enfant pour refaire le monde, il faut vraiment être fou ! » déclarai-je en serrant les poings de colère.

« Je suis d'accord. Surtout quand on pense à toutes ces petites filles qui ont servi de cobaye avant qu'il ne réussisse son conditionnement avec Eva » approuva Kate, la voix lourde de fureur.

« Oui, il faut vraiment qu'on l'arrête Kate, on ne peut pas le laisser s'en prendre à d'autres enfants ! » grondai-je en crispant la mâchoire d'un air déterminé.

« On l'aura Castle, comme on a toujours eu les criminels que nous recherchions » me rassura Kate avec confiance.

Je hochai farouchement la tête, et le silence reprit ses droits, chacun de nous réfléchissant à l'enquête, mesurant à sa juste valeur l'ampleur de la tâche qui nous attendait. Au moment où Kate se garait aux abords du parc, la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit dans l'habitacle.

« C'est Alexis » lançai-je à Kate en extirpant mon IPhone de ma poche.

« Je sais, j'ai reconnu la sonnerie » sourit-elle en se tournant vers moi après avoir coupé le moteur.

« Visiblement elle se plait bien en compagnie de Hastings, elle me demande si elle peut rester avec elle jusqu'à notre retour » lui appris-je en lisant le texto de ma fille.

« Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas qu'elles s'entendent bien toutes les deux ? » sourit Kate signifiant ainsi son accord.

« Parce qu'elles ont presque le même âge, et qu'elles te vouent toutes les deux une admiration sans borne » énonçai-je tout en envoyant ma réponse à ma fille.

Gênée, Kate ne répondit rien et sortit de la voiture, se lançant à la recherche de son équipe, et je m'empressai de lui emboîter le pas. Pour ne pas errer sans but dans le parc, Kate appela Espo pour savoir où ils se trouvaient, et nous les rejoignîmes alors qu'ils discutaient avec un beau jeune homme d'allure réservée.

« On dirait qu'ils ont trouvé ce fameux David » lançai-je en échangeant un sourire soulagé avec ma muse.

« Oui, au moins nous allons pouvoir le mettre à l'abri » approuva Kate en accélérant l'allure.

« Ah boss, je vous présente David Gallagher » lança Ryan lorsque nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur.

« Bonjour madame, monsieur » nous salua David avant de demander « Pourquoi me cherchez-vous ? »

« Parce que nous avons découvert que tu étais la prochaine cible d'un kidnappeur d'enfants » lui révéla sans détour Kate, le faisant reculer d'un pas.

« Moi ? Mais personne ne s'intéresse jamais à moi ! Je suis l'homme invisible ! » protesta David qui avait dangereusement pâli.

« Pourtant il n'y a pas longtemps, tu as fait la connaissance d'une jeune fille prénommée Eva » lui rappelai-je en priant pour qu'il soit bien le David dont l'adolescente nous avait parlé.

« Oui, elle est géniale, et je sais que c'est idiot, mais elle me rappelle beaucoup une amie d'enfance » sourit-il en retrouvant un peu de couleur.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » s'étonna Kate en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il y a quelques années, une de mes camarades a été kidnappée à son domicile, et Eva lui ressemble de manière troublante. C'est ce qui m'a attiré chez elle au début parce que j'ai cru que c'était Beckie, mais quand elle ne m'a pas reconnu, je me suis dit que je prenais mes désirs pour la réalité » nous révéla-t-il, une lueur de tristesse assombrissant son regard.

Incrédule, j'échangeai un regard avec ma muse qui paraissait toute aussi surprise que moi. Combien y avait-il de chance pour que ce jeune homme ait connu Eva avant son enlèvement, et que de tous les adolescents qu'elle avait rencontré, ce soit lui qu'elle ait choisi comme compagnon ? Visiblement le conditionnement d'Eva avait des failles, et David en était la preuve flagrante.


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonsoir la compagnie ! **

**Je sais que cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus rien posté, mais j'ai souffert de ce que l'on appel communément le syndrome de la page blanche, et j'ai un peu de mal à retrouver l'inspiration (l'état de fatigue dans lequel je me trouve dois y jouer un grand rôle). J'ai la trame de cette fic dans la tête depuis le début, mais là, je n'arrivais pas à mettre mes pensées par écrit, et pour ceux qui écrivent, vous savez à quel point ça peut être frustrant... **

**Bref, je recommence peu à peu à écrire, et je vous livre donc le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira, et que vous le lirez sans me tenir rigueur de cette longue attente... **

**Je tenais également à remercier celles et ceux qui m'ont envoyé des mails d'encouragement, et ceux qui m'ont ajoutés à leurs auteurs favoris, cela m'a fait très plaisir et m'a motivé à reprendre l'écriture. **

**Bon allez, j'arrête de vous ennuyer et vous laisse à votre lecture... **

**Ah oui, avant que je n'oublie, ayant repris les cours, j'ignore j'ignore quand je trouverais le temps d'écrire le chapitre suivant, alors tout ce que je peux vous conseiller, c'est de vous montrer patients... **

**Bye et bonne lecture à vous ! **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo**

**Chapitre 32 : **

**POV de Kate :**

Avec soulagement, je confiai David à deux de mes collègues qui veilleraient à sa sécurité jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. Je ne lui avais pas dit que son amie d'enfance et Eva n'était qu'une seule et même personne, mais ce jeune homme était intelligent, et s'il n'avait pas encore compris, il ferait vite le lien. Ce qui m'amenait à me demander ce que deviendrait leur relation une fois les choses rentrées dans l'ordre, et Beckie rendue à sa famille. Lui tournerait-il le dos en feignant ne pas la connaître, ou bien serait-il pour elle l'épaule dont elle allait avoir besoin pour se reconstruire et renouer avec une existence aussi normale que possible ? Durant toute la durée de notre entretien, David avait paru plus préoccupé par la sécurité d'Eva que par la sienne, ce qui m'en apprenait bien plus sur lui que ses propos, et je comprenais qu'Eva en soit tombée amoureuse. En espérant que cette histoire pourrait éclore et s'épanouir.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » m'interrogea mon écrivain alors que nous remontions une fois de plus dans ma voiture.

« Je me demande ce que deviendra leur histoire après tout ça » expliquai-je en slalomant entre les voitures.

« Je pense que ça ira. Beckie a été enlevée il y a cinq ans, autrement dit une éternité pour des adolescents, et pourtant, David ne l'a jamais oubliée, et il admet lui-même que c'est en pensant à elle qu'il s'est rapproché de Eva » répondit-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, signe qu'il avait lui aussi réfléchi à la question.

« J'espère simplement qu'il n'oubliera pas qu'elle est autant une victime que les autres » soupirai-je en secouant doucement la tête.

« Il ne le fera pas » m'assura mon homme en me pressant la cuisse d'un geste réconfortant.

Le silence se réinstalla, jusqu'à ce que le cellulaire de Castle ne sonne. Surprise de ne pas reconnaître la sonnerie, je fronçai les sourcils et l'observa du coin de l'œil sortir son IPhone de sa poche.

« C'est Paula » soupira-t-il avant de lire son message « Elle me rappelle de ne pas être en retard ce soir, comme si j'avais la moindre envie de me rendre à cette soirée ! » maugréa-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air déprimé.

« C'est important Castle, tu ne peux pas rater la soirée de promotion de ton dernier roman » lui rappelai-je, même si je comprenais ses réticences.

« Je suppose que tu ne viendras pas ? » voulut-il savoir avec fatalisme.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, mais avec Eva à la maison… » m'excusai-je, me sentant coupable de le laisser affronter les fauves sans moi.

« Je sais, mais ce ne sera pas pareil sans toi à mes côtés… » soupira-t-il avant de me lancer un sourire en coin qui me fit me raidir instantanément « Je vais donc devoir me trouver une autre cavalière… » me provoqua-t-il en se retenant de rire.

« Castle, j'espère pour toi que cette cavalière sera rousse et aimant le théâtre, parce que sinon je te promets que tu vas souffrir » le rabrouai-je en lui adressant un regard inhibant.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit. La jalousie te va encore mieux que la colère ! » clama-t-il avec satisfaction avant de se mettre à pianoter sur son écran.

« Tu es insupportable » grondai-je consciente de m'être fait avoir en beauté.

« Moi aussi je t'aime » marmonna-t-il distraitement alors qu'il continuait à jouer avec son cellulaire.

Incrédule, je me retenais de sur-réagir face à sa déclaration spontanée, me demandant s'il avait conscience de la bombe qu'il avait larguée sur moi. Visiblement pas constatai-je alors qu'il poursuivait tranquillement sa conversation avec Paula. Dans un soupir tremblant, je me concentrai sur la route, mon esprit en ébullition. Et je sus que j'irai à cette soirée. Je ne lui en parlerai pas, mais je m'y rendrais et lui ferait la surprise. Au moment où cette résolution me traversa l'esprit, je sentis mon propre téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, et je l'en délogeai pour voir qui cherchait à me joindre. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement en avisant le nom de mon interlocuteur, et machinalement, je dissimulai l'écran aux yeux fouineurs de mon romancier. Coinçant mon IPhone entre mes cuisses, je me garai devant un Starbuck et coupai le contact.

« Castle si tu allais nous chercher des cafés ? » demandai-je avec un sourire angélique en me tournant vers lui.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne veux pas que je vois avec qui tu vas communiquer ? » répliqua-t-il en me fixant avec attention.

« Castle… j'ai besoin de caféine, c'est tout » soupirai-je en tentant de ne pas me trahir.

« C'est Josh, c'est ça ? » voulut-il savoir en se raidissant par automatisme.

Hésitant entre colère et abattement, je me demandai ce que je pouvais faire pour le convaincre que tout était bel et bien terminé entre Josh et moi. Et comme visiblement les paroles n'étaient pas suffisantes, je décidai de passer à l'action. Me détachant, je me penchai vers lui et l'attrapant par l'encolure de sa chemise, le tirai à moi pour ravir sa bouche dans un baiser enfiévré. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, j'introduisis ma langue entre ses lèvres comme en terrain conquis, et l'entraînait dans un baiser si passionné et explosif que nous nous retrouvâmes haletants en quelques secondes. Sur une dernière caresse, je me détachai de lui, collant mon front contre le sien pour reprendre ma respiration avant de me rasseoir convenablement dans mon siège.

« Castle, tu es le seul homme que j'autorise à m'embrasser de cette façon, et crois-moi quand je te dis que Josh n'a jamais été une menace sérieuse entre nous » soufflai-je finalement alors qu'il gardait les yeux fermés, comme s'il avait du mal à réaliser que c'était terminé.

Rouvrant finalement les yeux, il plongea son regard ombragé par le désir dans le mien, et avant que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se pencha à son tour vers moi, et calant une main au creux de ma nuque, m'attira à lui pour un second baiser tout aussi enflammé que le premier. Dans un soupir, je me laissai aller à la magie de cet échange, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres. Mais bien trop vite à mon goût, il s'écarta de moi, et je rouvris les yeux pour me perdre à nouveau dans le lagon des siens.

« Excuse-moi de me montrer aussi jaloux » soupira-t-il avec une moue penaude qui me fit fondre.

« Hummm… j'aime assez que tu sois jaloux » ris-je avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement « Mais je n'aime pas que tu sois idiot »

« Message reçu » acquiesça-t-il avant de se redresser pour sortir de la voiture.

« Où vas-tu ? » l'interrogeai-je en le regardant faire.

« Chercher ton café, et aussi quelques sucreries » me répondit-il avant de claquer la portière et d'entrer dans la boutique.

Dans un soupir, je me saisis de mon cellulaire, et lus le message que je venais de recevoir de **NakedGun**. Je savais que tôt ou tard je devrais parler de lui à Castle, mais ce n'était définitivement pas le moment, pas alors qu'il se montrait encore si jaloux de Josh. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, je déchiffrai le message envoyé par celui que je considérais comme un ami.

« **Hey comment vas-tu ?**

**J'espère que les choses se sont arrangées avec ton soupirant, et qu'il s'est enfin décidé à te traiter avec les égards que tu mérites.**

**De mon côté le vent a enfin tourné, et j'envisage l'avenir de façon plus sereine.**

**As-tu réfléchi à mon invitation ?**

**Je ne désespère pas de m'y faire accompagner par l'élue de mon cœur, mais je serai malgré tout ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance.**

**Viens accompagnée de ton Roméo si tu le désire, mais viens.**

**Je laisserai ton pseudonyme à l'entrée en précisant que tu seras peut-être accompagnée.**

**Tu vois, tu ne seras même pas obligée de passer par moi pour assister à la soirée.**

**Voilà, tu as toutes les cartes en main.**

**En espérant te rencontrer ce soir, ton fidèle ami** »

Mon sourire s'élargit à la lecture de ce message. Même si par moment, l'un comme l'autre avions songé à plus qu'une amitié entre nous, il était évident que chacun de nous était engagé ailleurs, et finalement, l'amitié nous avait paru l'option la plus appropriée, et cela avait considérablement allégée notre relation, même si de temps en temps, nous aimions flirter ensemble.

_« _**Quand j'étais petite, ma mère me disait toujours que dans la vie,**

**ce ne sont pas les choses que l'on fait que l'on risque de regretter,**

**mais celle que l'on n'ose pas faire.**

**Alors j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout, et je ne regrette rien.**

**Le soleil est enfin au rendez-vous, et pour le moment, pas de nuage à l'horizon.**

**Pour ce soir, je vais tout faire pour me libérer, mais je ne te promets rien.**

**Quant à venir accompagnée, ce sera très certainement le cas, **

**alors j'espère également rencontrer ta moitié. **

**Je te tiendrai informé et te laisserai un indice sur ma tenue pour que tu me reconnaisses…**

**En espérant te voir ce soir,**

**Affectueusement, BeckHeat** »

Réfléchissant rapidement, je décidai d'appeler Lanie, consciente que j'allais avoir besoin de son aide pour réussir à trouver une tenue digne de ce nom d'ici ce soir. Sans parler du masque. J'en voulais un intégral, qui dissimule totalement les traits de mon visage, un peu comme les masques utilisés lors du carnaval de Venise. En fait, je porterai même une robe digne des femmes de l'époque médiévale. Après tout, si j'en croyais ce qui était inscrit sur les cartons d'invitation, il fallait choisir un costume en rapport avec l'époque où la chevalerie n'était pas qu'un concept abstrait. Quoi qu'au vue du comportement de mon homme, j'avais à mon service un véritable chevalier des temps modernes. Autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, et puis je savais que de me voir habillée de la sorte rendrait Castle fou. J'avais donc besoin de ma meilleure amie pour aller me louer un déguisement digne de ce nom. Elle connaissait mes goûts, et je savais qu'elle n'achèterait rien qui me mettrait mal à l'aise.

« Le café de madame est servi » clama Castle est revenant dans la voiture au moment où j'envoyai le message à Lanie.

« Timing impeccable Castle » souris-je en rangeant mon cellulaire avant de m'emparer du gobelet que mon écrivain me tendait.

Je le vis jeter un regard méfiant vers mon cellulaire, mais il se retint de tout commentaire, me tirant un sourire amusé.

« Du calme, je discutais avec Lanie » le calmai-je en m'emparant d'un beignet à la framboise qui me faisait de l'œil.

« Mais je n'étais pas inquiet » déclara-t-il en poussant un soupir de soulagement qui m'arracha un éclat de rire.

« Alors qu'est-ce que ce serait si tu l'étais ! » le raillai-je en finissant mon beignet.

Très spirituellement, Castle se contenta de me tirer la langue, et je roulai des yeux en secouant la tête avant de remettre le moteur en route et de me glisser à nouveau dans la circulation.

« Au risque de me répéter... » commença mon romancier en se tournant vers moi « Où allons-nous à présent ? » demanda-t-il en me jetant un regard interrogateur.

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre lorsque nous fûmes de nouveau interrompus par la sonnerie de mon cellulaire.

« Tu veux bien décrocher s'il te plaît ? » m'enquis-je alors que je manœuvrai pour éviter un camion de livraison qui venait de s'arrêter en plein milieu de la route sans même mettre ses avertisseurs.

« Bonjour docteur Parrish ! » clama Castle en mettant le hautparleur « Nous vous manquions déjà ? » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

« Je voulais juste savoir si Kate aurait besoin de mes services pour faire disparaître votre carcasse, mais visiblement elle a encore de la patience en réserve ! » répondit aussitôt mon amie, clouant le bec à mon partenaire.

« Tu as du nouveau pour moi Lanie ? » demandai-je en me retenant de rire devant la moue déconfite de mon romancier.

« Les analyses ont été rapides étant donné que le premier de tes suspects s'est révélé être le grand gagnant du jeu « Trahi par son ADN ». Tu auras une copie de mes résultats sur ton bureau à ton retour » m'expliqua-t-elle avec une satisfaction non dissimulée.

« Laisse-moi devinez… » soufflai-je en souriant largement « le vainqueur ne serait pas Anton Schneider par hasard ? » m'enquis-je, persuadée que mon intuition ne m'avait pas fait défaut.

« Tu es douée ma belle » approuva Lanie, faisant s'élargir mon sourire.

« Merci Lanie. Tiens-moi également au courant lorsque tu auras fini d'identifié toutes nos petites victimes, je veux être présente lorsque les parents viendront réclamer les corps » lançai-je en crispant les mains sur le volant.

« Je le ferai girl » m'assura Lanie d'un ton lugubre.

« Bye Lanie » soupirai-je en secouant la tête d'un air sombre.

« Je n'aimerais pas être à la place des parents de ces pauvres enfants » souffla Castle d'un ton que je ne lui entendais que très rarement.

« Je sais Castle, personne ne mérite de perdre ses enfants de cette horrible façon » approuvai-je en mêlant mes doigts aux siens dans un geste de réconfort.

Le silence se réinstalla entre nous, et je décidai de retourner au 12th pour informer le capitaine de la découverte capitale que nous venions de faire. Ce cher docteur Schneider venait de commettre une erreur qui lui serait fatale, et dès que son signalement serait communiqué à toutes les forces de police, ce ne serait plus qu'une question de temps avant que nous lui mettions la main dessus et bouclions une fois pour toute cette enquête. Une musique douce retentit dans l'habitacle, et je vis Castle s'emparer de son IPhone, et un sourire joyeux éclairer son visage alors qu'il lisait le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Et j'avais déjà vu ce sourire. L'estomac noué, j'hésitai à lui poser des questions, puis décidai de me lancer. Il se l'était bien permis à propos de Josh, je ne voyais pas en quoi la situation était différente.

« C'est elle n'est-ce pas ? » demandai-je donc alors qu'il répondait à cette femme.

« Qui donc ? » s'enquit-il en levant un regard surpris, autant par la question que par le ton que j'avais employé.

« La femme avec qui tu avais rendez-vous le jour où tu as trouvé Eva » clarifiai-je en tentant de ne pas laisser ma jalousie prendre le pas sur ma raison.

« Oui c'est elle, mais tu n'as pas à en être jalouse » me sourit-il en reprenant ma main qui s'était échouée sur sa cuisse au moment où son téléphone avait sonné.

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais ce jour-là » grognai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce que ce jour-là, j'étais persuadé que je t'avais perdue, que jamais il n'y aurait plus entre nous qu'une profonde amitié. Et comme je m'entends vraiment bien avec cette femme, je me suis dit que peut-être nous pourrions nous aider à soigner nos blessures ensemble avant de peut-être envisager un avenir commun » m'expliqua-t-il en jouant machinalement avec mes doigts.

« Et maintenant ? » voulus-je savoir en lui jetant un regard hésitant.

« Maintenant, je sais que nous voulons tous les deux la même chose, et tant que ce sera le cas, tu es la seule que je veuilles. Mais j'ai beaucoup d'amitié pour cette femme, et ça m'ennuierait de devoir rompre tout liens. Je le ferais si tu me le demandes, mais…. » déclara-t-il en me souriant tendrement.

« Je n'ai pas à te dire qui voir Castle. J'ai confiance en toi, et si tu m'assures que vous n'êtes qu'amis, je te crois » clamai-je en me détendant enfin.

« Si tu viens ce soir, tu pourrais faire sa connaissance et rencontrer l'homme qui partage sa vie » m'apprit-il en reprenant la rédaction de son message.

« Ça ce n'est pas fairplay Castle » grognai-je, amusée par ses manigances.

« Que puis-je dire lieutenant… » ricana-t-il « J'ai appris de la meilleure ! »

« Et cette femme mystère a un nom ? » l'interrogeai-je en secouant doucement la tête.

« Viens ce soir et tu le sauras… » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

« Tu sais que j'ai les moyens de te faire parler ? » grognai-je en lui lançant mon plus beau regard noir.

Il se contenta de me sourire d'un air provocant mais ne me répondit pas. Excédée, je m'emmurai dans un profond silence, espérant ainsi le faire craquer, mais il n'avait toujours pas lâché l'information à notre arrivée au 12th.

« Allez, allons prévenir Gates que nous avons identifié Père de façon à obtenir le plus rapidement possible un mandat d'arrêt à son nom » soupirai-je en me garant sur ma place de parking attitrée.

« Oui, et ensuite nous pourrons retourner chez toi » approuva-t-il, conscient qu'au mieux, le mandat ne sera pas là avant demain matin.

Amusée, je le vis sortir de la voiture et se diriger sans attendre vers le bâtiment dans lequel il pénétra comme chez lui, ce qui me fit sourire. Je m'apprêtai à le rejoindre lorsqu'un message diffusé par le dispatching me stoppa dans mon élan.

« _A toutes les unités, officier à terre et possibilité d'enlèvement au 140 Franklin Street. Que toutes les unités disponibles se rendent sur place_ »

Mon cœur rata un battement, et avant d'avoir pu vraiment en prendre conscience, je redémarrai et fonçai vers mon appartement. Inutile d'être devin pour comprendre que Père avait retrouvée Eva. Dans le rétroviseur central, je vis Castle sortir en courant du bâtiment et je pinçai les lèvres en imaginant sa réaction en apprenant qu'Alexis était en danger. Et c'était uniquement ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû autoriser la jeune fille à rester chez moi alors que le danger n'était pas écarté. Sans parler de Hastings qui devait être l'officier à terre. A cette pensée, j'allumai mon gyrophare et fonçai à tombeau ouvert dans les rues de la ville.


	33. Chapter 33

**Amis du soir, bonsoir!  
><strong>

**Je sais que cela fait longtemps, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, et ma jumelle également, j'avais perdu l'envie d'écrire, et comme par dessus le marché, je n'en avais plus le temps (ce qui est toujours plus ou moins le cas avec mon concours qui approche inexorablement), disons que j'avais plus ou moins laissée cette fic de côté plutôt que de faire n'importe quoi... **

**Mais dernièrement, j'en ai repris la lecture (et par la même occasion la correction, même si je n'ai pas encore édité mes chapitres), et la suite s'est imposée à moi, et avec elle l'envie d'écrire. Je ne vous promets pas de poster régulièrement, mais j'essaierai de vous poster une suite assez vite, à condition que mon inspiration ne reparte pas faire un tour ailleurs... **

**Je tenais également à remercier les quelques rares lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de laisser des commentaires sur mes différents écrits et notamment gribouille1948 ou encore Tom1292. Et bien sûr, ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et que je n'oublie pas, même si je l'ai plus le temps de vous répondre individuellement comme je le fais habituellement, et je m'en excuse... **

**Bref, j'arrête avec mon êtit laïus, et je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, et comme toujours, j'attends vos retours avec impatience... **

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 33 : **

**POV de Père :**

J'allais finir par connaître tous les hôpitaux de cette ville si ça continuait comme ça. C'était déjà le cinquième que je visitais sans le moindre résultat. Je sentais la fatigue s'abattre sur moi comme une chape de plomb, et pourtant je refusais d'abandonner. Je devais la retrouver, et le plus rapidement possible, car chaque heure passée loin du Sanctuaire permettait à la police de remonter jusqu'à nous, et pire encore de soustraire Eva de notre emprise. Et je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle chose se produire, pas après tous les efforts que j'avais fait pour réussir à la modeler selon mes désirs. Profitant de ce que deux infirmières sortaient fumer une cigarette en empruntant la porte des Urgences, je me faufilai à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, et entrepris un rapide repérage, espérant entendre parler de ma protégée. Mon passé en tant que médecin me permettait facilement de me fondre dans le décor, et pour mieux tromper la vigilance du personnel, je subtilisai une blouse.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » entendis-je un homme m'interpeler, et je me tournai pour me retrouver face à un médecin séduisant qui me toisait avec méfiance.

« Je l'espère » lui souris-je de mon air le plus engageant.

« Vous êtes nouveau dans cet hôpital ? Je ne vous avais encore jamais vu » s'enquit-il en avisant ma tenue.

« Je travaille avec la police de New-York, et j'espérais rencontrer le personnel qui s'est occupé de la jeune fille conditionnée » déclarai-je sans ambages, sachant que cette histoire avait dû faire le tour de l'hôpital.

« Le lieutenant Beckett ne nous a pas informé qu'elle ferait appel à un autre médecin pour s'occuper du cas d'Eva » remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils avec encore plus de méfiance.

Alors comme ça, ce lieutenant Beckett était une femme. Intéressant. Eva avait dû réussir à l'attendrir et à lui faire croire la petite histoire que je lui avais imprimée dans la tête à coup d'électrochoc. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne serait pas surprise de me voir débarquer chez elle. Mais dans le doute, je devrais malgré tout changer de ville dès que nous aurions récupérée Eva.

« Elle n'a pas eu son mot à dire. J'ai été contacté par sa hiérarchie » glissai-je en priant pour qu'il ne pose pas plus de question.

Il me fixa longuement, et je commençai à croire qu'il ne me répondrait pas, et je décidai d'abandonner, car en quelques phrases, il m'avait dit ce que je voulais savoir. Ne me restait plus qu'à localiser ce lieutenant Beckett et à lui faire dire où était Eva.

« Vous donner la moindre information serait contraire au secret médical. Vous devez passer par la direction pour avoir accès au dossier de cette patiente » déclara-t-il finalement.

« Vous avez raison, je le ferai. Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre précieux temps » approuvai-je aussitôt avant de le saluer et de m'éloigner d'un pas tranquille.

« Attendez ! » me retint le médecin, me faisant craindre le pire.

« Oui ? » m'enquis-je d'un ton affable tout en glissant la main dans la poche de ma blouse où j'avais glissé un scalpel, juste au cas où.

« Dites au lieutenant Beckett de nous prévenir si jamais elle n'a plus besoin de l'intervention du psychologue qui devait passer voir Eva, cela lui évitera un déplacement inutile en fin d'après-midi » déclara le médecin d'un ton mécontent.

« Je n'y manquerai pas » approuvai-je avec soulagement sans pour autant relâcher mon emprise autour de mon arme de fortune.

Avant qu'il ne trouve une autre raison de me retenir, je lui tournai le dos et regagnai aussi rapidement que possible, sans paraître suspect, la sortie. Une fois de retour sur le parking de l'hôpital, je me débarrassai de la blouse en la jetant derrière une poubelle, et me dirigeai vers la station de métro, les mains dans les poches. Comment allai-je faire pour trouver ce lieutenant Beckett ? Je ne pouvais pas simplement me planter devant un policier et lui demander le renseignement la bouche en cœur. Non, j'allais devoir trouver une cible molle et la pousser à me dire ce que je voulais savoir. Déjà, je devais savoir de quel district ce lieutenant dépendait, ça réduirait mon champ d'investigation. Mais là encore, c'était problématique puisque j'ignorais où Eva avait été retrouvée. Frustré, je me passai une main sur le visage et fermant les yeux, je pris une profonde inspiration afin de me calmer. En toute logique, ils avaient dû conduire Eva dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Donc il me suffisait de trouver quel était le commissariat qui gérait ce district. Et les renseignements me fourniraient l'information qu'il me fallait.

« Bientôt Eva… bientôt… » marmonnai-je en accélérant l'allure en direction d'une cabine téléphonique.

Fébrilement, j'insérai suffisamment de monnaie dans l'appareil pour ne pas risquer d'être coupé, puis je joignis les renseignements téléphoniques, leur demandant de me mettre en contact avec le commissariat affilié à ce secteur. Je savais que normalement l'opératrice le ferait car cela pouvait se révéler être une urgence, et effectivement quelques secondes plus tard, la communication était établie.

« Commissariat du 12th district quel est votre problème ? » s'enquit une voix féminine.

« Bonjour, j'ai été contacté par le lieutenant Beckett pour une affaire dont elle s'occupe, et j'aurais voulu savoir s'il me serait possible d'être mis en relation avec elle » déclarai-je de mon ton le plus apaisant.

« Ne quittez pas s'il vous plaît » me répondit la femme avant que l'air de Somewhere over the rainbow ne retentisse dans le combiné.

J'eus le temps d'écouter cette chanson au moins trois fois avant que la voix ne retentisse de nouveau à mon oreille.

« Désolée pour l'attente monsieur, mais le lieutenant Beckett n'est pas joignable pour le moment. Puis-je connaître l'objet de votre appel ? » s'enquit poliment la jeune femme, et le cliquetis d'un clavier m'apprit qu'elle prenait note de la moindre information.

« Je suis spécialisé dans le conditionnement, et le lieutenant Beckett m'a contacté en tant qu'expert » expliquai-je en esquissant un sourire railleur.

« Ah oui pour cette pauvre gamine ! Celui qui lui a fait ça mériterait de brûler en Enfer si vous voulez mon avis » marmonna-t-elle d'un ton colérique.

« Je suis persuadé que les responsables recevront la punition qu'ils méritent » déclarai-je sobrement avant de poursuivre « Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où je pourrais joindre le lieutenant Beckett s'il vous plaît, vous comprendrez que le temps presse dans ce genre de situation »

« Je comprends parfaitement, mais je ne suis pas autorisée à vous livrer ce genre d'information. Pourquoi ne pas venir au poste, un des membres de son équipe se chargera de vous escorter jusqu'à elle si elle n'est toujours pas revenue d'ici-là » déclara la standardiste.

Inutile de trop pousser au risque de paraître suspect. J'en avais déjà appris beaucoup. Pour le reste, il me suffirait de trouver la bonne personne, et j'aurai les éléments qu'il me manquait pour arriver jusqu'à ma précieuse petite Eva.

« Merci de votre amabilité, je passerai dans l'après-midi. Au revoir » la saluai-je donc avant de raccrocher.

Prochaine étape, le 12th district. Toute fatigue envolée, je sentais la victoire proche, et je n'espérais plus qu'une chose, qu'Eva soit de retour au Sanctuaire avant la tombée de la nuit. Ensuite, je lui ferais subir une nouvelle séance afin de m'assurer qu'elle était toujours opérationnelle et prête à faire face à son destin. Puis, je me chargerais de trouver Adam et de le modeler à l'image de ma douce Eva. Ensuite, parmi les candidats rejetés pour devenir Adam et Eve, je choisirais leurs apôtres. Une fois cela fait, l'armée de Dieu serait enfin prête à accomplir les dessins du Tout Puissant. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne repris pied dans la réalité qu'en entendant une conversation qui attira mon attention.

« Toutes ces bonnes femmes qui jouent les dures parce qu'elles ont un flingue ça me rend malade ! » cracha un jeune officier en avalant une longue rasade de bière.

« Allez mon vieux, il faut dire que tu as bien cherché la réprimande. Quelle idée de parler comme ça du lieutenant Beckett devant un de ses hommes ! » ricana un second en lui flanquant une grande claque dans le dos.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais arrivé devant le commissariat, et me trouvait à présent à côté d'un petit bar-restaurant qui se trouvait sur le trottoir d'en face.

« Il serait temps que quelqu'un la remette à sa place cette chienne. Je me rendrais bien à son domicile pour lui dire ma façon de penser » répliqua la jeune recrue qui n'en était visiblement pas à sa première bière.

« Fais gaffe mon vieux, si tu fais le con tu vas te faire virer » soupira son ami en se levant, lassé d'écouter les propos avinés de son ami « Si je peux te donner un conseil, rentre chez toi, dors et demain présente tes plus plates excuses ! »

« Jamais ! » gronda l'homme en montrant le poing.

« Alors prépare-toi à trouver un nouveau boulot » ricana son ami en quittant les lieux.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je remerciai le Seigneur de m'avoir guidé jusqu'à cet homme qui allait résoudre mon problème. Nul doute que je n'aurais pas beaucoup à le forcer pour qu'il me conduise chez le lieutenant Beckett. J'attendis d'être certain que l'autre flic s'était éloigné avant de m'approcher de la table où cet homme qui noyait son amertume dans l'alcool était assis.

« Excusez-moi, mais je vous ai entendu parler du lieutenant Beckett, et je me demandais si vous pouviez m'indiquer où la trouver s'il vous plaît » lançai-je en l'observant avec attentif.

« Ouais je sais où cette garce se trouve » lança-t-il en m'adressant un regard vide.

« J'avais rendez-vous avec elle pour discuter du dossier d'une de ses petites protégées, mais elle n'est pas au commissariat, et je ne suis en ville que pour la journée » poursuivis-je en souriant.

« Vous parler de la gamine qu'elle planque chez elle ? » s'enquit-il en avalant une autre rasade de son poison.

« Oui, la petite Eva. Je suis spécialisé dans les manipulations mentales, et je devais la rencontrer pour voir s'il était possible d'inverser le processus entamé » déclarai-je en le regardant papillonner des yeux pour tenter de se concentrer sur ce que je lui disais.

J'aurais pu parler chinois qu'il n'aurait pas moins compris ce que je lui racontais. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps il buvait, mais il n'en était définitivement pas à sa première bouteille. Soudain, je le vis se lever d'un air décidé, et me faire signe de le suivre. Souriant, je lui emboîtai le pas, me demandant s'il aurait été si facile à convaincre avec moins d'alcool dans le sang.

« Je vais vous y conduire, comme ça je pourrai régler son compte à cette pimbêche de Hastings. » marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa voiture de patrouille.

« C'est très aimable de votre part » déclarai-je en grimpant à l'avant.

S'il savait qui j'étais, et ce que j'avais fait, sans parler de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, ce n'était pas à l'avant qu'il me ferait asseoir, mais à l'arrière. Heureusement pour moi, il ne saurait jamais qu'il avait eu le suspect numéro 1 de l'enquête menée par sa supérieure à portée de main, et qu'il avait été trop saoul pour le comprendre et l'arrêter. De toute façon, je ne le laisserais pas vivre assez longtemps pour émerger du brouillard alcoolisé dans lequel il flottait pour avoir une chance de faire son job et donner ma description à ses collègues. Une fois qu'il m'aurait emmené à destination, il s'endormirait pour un sommeil sans fin. Et les doses que j'avais emportées avec moi m'aideraient à l'envoyer rencontrer notre Créateur avec aisance. Prudemment, ne voulant pas avoir d'accident, je laissai mon guide se concentrer sur sa conduite, et réfléchis à la meilleure façon de procéder une fois à destination.

Continuer à jouer les consultants me paraissait être la meilleure idée, et même si le lieutenant Beckett se montrait plus méfiante, cela me laisserait le temps de la neutraliser et de récupérer Eva. Et cette fois, je ne laisserais rien ni personne se mettre en travers de la volonté divine.

« Où allons-nous exactement ? » m'enquis-je en sentant la voiture ralentir.

« Au 140 Franklin Street au dernier étage. » me répondit-il d'une voix vaseuse « Je le sais j'ai lu l'info dans son dossier… » ajouta-t-il avant de laisser échapper un rot retentissant.

« Merci du renseignement » déclarai-je alors que le véhicule s'immobilisait définitivement et qu'il s'écroulait sur le volant.

Sans perdre une minute, je sortis deux fioles, ainsi qu'une seringue et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je lui injectai le mélange avant d'effacer toutes traces de mon passage dans cette voiture et d'en sortir en la verrouillant de l'intérieur. Ensuite, d'une démarche nonchalante, je me dirigeai vers l'immeuble du lieutenant Beckett. L'endroit était agréable, bien entretenu et malheureusement pour moi, avec un code d'accès. Mais une fois encore, Dieu ne m'abandonna pas, et je vis une vieille dame arriver tranquillement, le caniche le plus ridicule que j'ai jamais vu au bout d'une laisse. Avec mon sourire le plus engageant, je lui tins la porte, la laissant sortir, puis entrai dans l'immeuble comme s'il s'agissait du mien. Tout cela était tellement facile que ça en était risible. Mais nul ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de la volonté divine, et Dieu, dans son infime sagesse, m'avait chargé de ramener l'ordre dans ce monde dépravé.

« _**Si l'espérance t'a fait marcher plus loin que ta peur, tu auras les yeux levés. Alors tu pourras tenir jusqu'au soleil de Dieu. Si la souffrance t'a fait pleurer des larmes de sang, tu auras les yeux lavés. Alors tu pourras prier avec ton frère en croix. Si la tristesse t'a fait douter au soir d'abandon, tu sauras porter ta croix. Alors tu pourras mourir au pas de l'homme-Dieu. Si l'espérance t'a fait marcher plus loin que ta peur, tu auras les yeux lavés. Alors tu pourras tenir jusqu'au soleil de Dieu**_. » récitai-je alors que l'ascenseur entreprenait sa montée, afin de me calmer.

Ces paroles tirées de la Prière de l'Espérance avaient toujours eu le pouvoir de me rasséréner dans les heures sombres du doute et de la peur, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elles trouvaient un écho particulier en moi. Ma foi serait bientôt récompensée, et mes efforts salués par notre Sauveur, et enfin une ère nouvelle, faite de piété verrait le jour. Eva allait tous nous guider vers ce monde dépourvu de perversion, et il n'était pas question que je renonce si près du but. Arrivé au cinquième étage, je réalisai que j'ignorais dans quel appartement vivait le lieutenant Beckett. Mais une fois de plus, la chance était de mon côté, car à cet étage, il n'y avait que deux logements. Décidant de me fier au destin, je choisis l'appartement de gauche, et toquai à la porte. Je commençai à croire que je m'étais trompé de porte lorsqu'un bruit de verrou se fit entendre, et que celle-ci s'entrebâilla, livrant passage à une jolie jeune femme en uniforme.

« Bonjour, que désirez-vous ? » me demanda-t-elle en m'étudiant attentivement, cherchant probablement à définir si je représentais une éventuelle menace.

« Bonjour. Suis-je bien au domicile du lieutenant Beckett ? » demandai-je de mon ton le plus velouté afin d'endormir sa méfiance.

« En effet. » acquiesça-t-elle en demeurant sur ses gardes « A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » ajouta-t-elle en poursuivant son examen, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à se faire une idée précise.

« Je suis le psychiatre envoyé pour évaluer l'état d'Eva et tenter de lui venir en aide » expliquai-je donc, espérant que sa supérieure l'avait informée de la visite de ce fameux spécialiste.

« Ah oui, le lieutenant Beckett m'a informée de votre venue, mais nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt » approuva-t-elle en se détendant légèrement tout en restant sur le qui-vive.

« Oui je sais, mais j'ai réussi à me libérer plus tôt le lieutenant Beckett ayant affirmé que cette jeune fille avait un besoin urgent d'aide » déclarai-je en lui souriant.

« Le lieutenant Beckett est absente, et je ne suis pas autorisée à laisser entrer qui que ce soit en son absence » m'annonça fermement cette jeune femme s'apprêtant à refermer la porte.

« Ecoutez, je comprends que vous ne fassiez que votre travail, mais je dois prendre un avion en début de soirée et serait absent pendant un mois. Alors appelez votre supérieure si vous voulez, mais laissez-moi voir cette pauvre enfant que je puisse vous orientez vers le traitement le plus adapté » lui annonçai-je en réfrénant mon impatience.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle sembla réfléchir un long moment, puis dans un soupir résigné, je sus que j'avais gagné. Sans un mot, elle referma la porte, et j'entendis la chaîne être enlevée avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau, et que cette fameuse Hastings ne s'efface pour me laisser entrer. En passant près d'elle, je me retins de la neutraliser. Je devais d'abord être certain qu'Eva était bel et bien là. Après tout, cette femme avait dit que le lieutenant Beckett n'était pas là. Elle avait très bien pu emmener Eva avec elle, même si je ne voyais pas l'intérêt dans ce cas de laisser un garde ici.

« Qui était-ce ? » entendis-je une adolescente s'enquérir avant de la voir apparaître.

Au son de cette voix mélodieuse, je tournai la tête et me figeai, le cœur battant. Elle était là, juste devant moi, Eva à ses côtés. Et en voyant le regard que ma fille posait sur elle, je sus qu'elle aussi avait compris qui était cette apparition divine. L'Ange de la prophétie venait de nous être offerte sur un plateau d'argent, et je compris que l'agression d'Eva et son éloignement de nous n'avait eu pour unique but que de nous conduire vers celle dont le sacrifice permettrait l'avènement d'une ère nouvelle.

« Alexis, voici le docteur.. » commença Hastings avant de se tourner vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Heckart. » souris-je sans quitter l'Ange de la rédemption du regard.

« Il est là pour Eva » conclut-elle en souriant à ma fille.

« Tu as prévenu papa et Kate de sa présence ? » demanda-t-elle en interrogeant la jeune policière du regard.

« Non, j'allais le faire lorsque tu es arrivée » expliqua Hastings en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

« Vous n'allez prévenir personne » la stoppai-je en me tournant vers elle, mon sourire envolé.

« Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant signe à mon Ange et mon Eva de retourner dans la chambre.

« Je suis Père, et je suis venu chercher ma fille » expliquai-je avant de me jeter sur elle.

Mais à ma grande surprise, elle esquiva facilement l'attaque, et un combat acharné s'amorça. Qui aurait cru qu'une femme d'apparence si fragile puisse être aussi forte ? Alors qu'elle m'envoyait voler à travers la pièce d'un coup de pied retourné magistral, j'eus la sombre intuition que je ne m'en tirerais pas aussi facilement que je l'avais imaginé.


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Désolée pour la fausse joie, mais il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre. **

**Mais comme je vous le disais, j'ai repris la correction de cette fic, et je viens d'en éditer les chapitres. Or, en corrigeant, j'ai un peu remanié certains chapitres, en rallongeant certains POV,et du coup, je me suis retrouvée avec un découpage différent (en gros, i chapitres de décalage par rapport à mon premier poste...)**

**Donc en fait le nouveau chapitre sera le chapitre 36... **

**Voilà, bonne lecture malgré tout à ceux qui liront cette fic pour la première fois! **

**Bye et bonne lecture **

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 34 : **

**POV d'Alexis :**

Eva et moi étions dans sa chambre, discutant tranquillement lorsque nous entendîmes la sonnette de la porte retentir, et la voix d'Anne nous parvenir.

« J'espère que c'est Papa et Kate qui reviennent ! » m'exclamai-je en sautant souplement à bas du lit.

« Mais pourquoi Kate sonnerait-elle chez elle ? » s'étonna Eva en me suivant plus posément.

« Anne a mis la chaine de sûreté » lui expliquai-je en m'avançant vers la porte.

« Ah d'accord » soupira Eva, et je compris que l'espace de quelques instants, elle avait oublié les raisons de sa présence chez Kate.

J'étais heureuse de constater que durant les dernières heures je lui avais permis de redevenir une adolescente comme les autres, qui s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour parler garçons, mode et autres discussions typiquement féminines. Mais je voyais à son regard que le moment de grâce était passé. J'en étais désolée, mais je savais que ce genre de rechute était normale, mais avec du temps et de la patience, j'étais persuadée que nous parviendrions à briser son conditionnement et à ramener la jeune fille qu'elle avait été, et j'étais impatiente de faire sa connaissance. Non pas qu'ainsi, Eva n'était pas géniale, mais je sentais bien qu'elle ne se laissait pas totalement aller, comme si une force inconnue l'empêchait de se livrer à autrui. Arrivées à la porte, nous nous immobilisâmes en entendant une voix d'homme qui n'était définitivement pas celle de mon père. Celle-ci était plus suave, plus sucrée, comme si son propriétaire s'obligeait à être aimable pour endormir la méfiance de Anne.

« Je me demande qui cela peut bien être… » m'interrogeai-je en hésitant à ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

« Je… je ne sais pas… » bafouilla légèrement Eva.

Surprise par son hésitation, je tournai la tête vers elle, et arquai un sourcil d'étonnement en avisant sa pâleur. J'ignorais qui était cet homme, mais le seul son de sa voix mettait Eva dans tous ses états. A moins que ce ne soit quelque chose qu'il ait dit qui lui ait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Papa m'avait expliqué qu'une simple phrase, d'apparence anodine pour nous, pouvait déclencher de drôles de réactions chez Eva.

« Tout va bien Eva ? » l'interrogeai-je avec inquiétude, délaissant la porte pour poser une main réconfortante sur son bras.

« Oui, je vais bien » approuva-t-elle en m'observant d'un air légèrement absent qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

« Ta blessure te fait à nouveau souffrir ? » voulus-je savoir en l'étudiant attentivement.

Quelque chose avait changé dans son regard, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que c'était. C'était comme si son corps était là avec moi, mais que son esprit avait déserté les lieux. Et c'était l'arrivée de cet homme qui avait tout déclenché. Je ne savais pas qui il était, mais j'espérai qu'Anne s'en débarrasserait rapidement pour que je puisse informer Kate de ce qui venait d'arriver. Je me faisais peut-être des idées, mais je sentais que cet homme était lié, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à ce qui était arrivé à Eva, et si j'avais vu juste, nous étions toutes les trois en danger.

« Nous allons attendre là le temps qu'Anne s'occupe de cet homme, et ensuite que dirais-tu d'aller manger un peu ? » m'enquis-je en feignant un entrain que j'étais loin d'éprouver.

A nouveau Eva m'observa, et cette fois ce fut de la pitié et quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de la culpabilité que je lus dans son regard. Comme si elle savait quelque chose que j'ignorais et qu'elle s'en excusait d'avance. Et le sentiment de malaise que j'éprouvais s'accentua, me faisant frissonner.

« Oui pourquoi pas ? » répondit-elle distraitement, le regard rivé sur la porte, et il était évident qu'elle guettait la moindre parole provenant de notre visiteur, comme si elle attendait un signal connu d'eux seuls.

Puis soudain, la voix se tut, et j'entendis la porte se fermer. Tournant la tête vers Eva, je la vis froncer les sourcils d'un air confus, et je me décidai enfin à sortir pour aller interroger Anne. Il fallait que je sache si elle avait eu la même impression que moi. Mais à mon arrivée dans le salon, je compris que je venais de commettre une erreur en avisant l'homme qui se tenait dans l'entrée, un sourire quasi imperceptible sur les lèvres. Son regard se posa sur moi, et un frisson involontaire me secoua, me faisant instinctivement reculer d'un pas. Mais la présence silencieuse d'Eva dans mon dos m'arrêta dans ma tentative de fuite, et je me sentis comme prise au piège.

« Tu as prévenu Papa et Kate de sa présence ? » demandai-je en jetant un regard appuyé à Anne, comme pour lui faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation sans pour autant que l'homme comprenne que je l'avais percé à jour.

« Non, j'allais le faire lorsque tu es arrivée » m'expliqua Anne en sortant son téléphone de sa poche, m'arrachant un soupir de soulagement que je réprimai pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi, chose superflue au demeurant puisque le regard de cet homme ne m'avait pas quitté depuis mon arrivée dans la pièce.

« Vous n'allez prévenir personne » la stoppa-t-il en se tournant vers elle, son sourire envolé, et une expression hostile peinte sur le visage.

« Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? » demanda Anne en nous faisant signe de retourner dans la chambre.

Mais un seul regard à Eva me suffit pour comprendre qu'elle ne me suivrait pas, le regard vide de toutes émotions braqué sur cet homme. Et l'illumination se fit en moi. Avant même qu'il ne réponde à la question d'Anne, je sus avec certitude qui il était, comme je sus qu'il ne repartirait pas d'ici sans elle.

« Je suis Père, et je suis venu chercher ma fille » expliqua-t-il avant de se jeter sur Anne.

Un cri s'échappa de ma poitrine, et je tâtonnai ma poche arrière à la recherche de mon cellulaire afin de prévenir Kate et papa, mais je ne le trouvai pas. Surprise, je me tournai vers Eva, et je la vis éteindre mon IPhone et le jeter en direction du canapé.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demandai-je en sentant les larmes envahir mes yeux alors que dans notre dos, le combat faisait rage.

« Je suis Eva. Je dois accomplir la prophétie, telle est ma destinée » me répondit-elle d'une voix atone et mécanique.

« S'il te plaît Eva, tu dois te délivrer de son emprise » suppliai-je en lui attrapant les mains.

« Eva, je suis Eva… je suis l'Elue » récita-t-elle sans prêter attention à mes paroles.

Découragée, sachant que pour le moment elle se trouvait dans un lieu où je ne pouvais l'atteindre, je me tournai vers Anne, la regardant se battre avec Père. Et l'espoir revint en constatant qu'elle avait largement le dessus. Visiblement, Père ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit si forte, mais moi, sachant ce qu'elle était, cela ne m'étonnait pas. Même Kate avait admis qu'elle était particulièrement douée, et qu'avec le temps, elle deviendrait un des meilleurs policiers de la brigade. Et un tel compliment de la part de Kate n'était pas à prendre à la légère. D'un saut périlleux, Anne administra un violent coup de pied à Père, l'atteignant en plein visage, et il s'écroula au sol, assommé.

« Bien joué Anne ! » m'exclamai-je en me précipitant vers elle.

« Reste où tu es Alexis, ce n'est pas fini » me stoppa-t-elle d'un geste impérieux en fixant son adversaire du regard alors qu'il se relevait difficilement.

Inquiète, je reculai instantanément, priant pour que tout cela cesse rapidement. Si seulement papa et Kate pouvaient arriver ! Pressant mes mains contre ma poitrine, je vis Père se mettre debout, les yeux fous et darder sur Anne un regard empli de haine qui ne présageait rien de bon. Refusant de le laisser gagner, je lui sautai dessus, le frappant comme je le pouvais, regrettant de ne jamais avoir pensé à demander à Kate de m'apprendre à me battre. Au moins pourrai-je être plus utile à Anne, et surtout je n'aurais plus cette sensation d'impuissance vissée au cœur.

« Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard mon ange ! » grogna Père en m'éjectant d'un simple coup d'épaule.

Dans un gémissement, je me cognai à la table, et clignai des yeux pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits avant de voir que le combat avait repris de plus belle. Anne était en forme, mais je savais qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps sous la puissance des attaques de Père. Il paraissait possédé et se jetait sur elle avec une rage sans cesse renouvelée. Et même si pour le moment elle lui tenait la dragée haute, je voyais sa poitrine se soulever de façon anarchique, la sueur perler à son front, et l'épuisement marquer son visage. Si seulement Anne n'avait pas rangé son arme comme le lui avait recommandé Kate. Mais voilà, ne sachant pas comment Eva réagirait à la vue d'une arme à feu, Anne avait enfermé la sienne dans le tiroir du bureau de Kate, et ne pouvait donc pas aller l'y récupérer.

« S'il te plaît Eva, aide-nous ! » tentai-je à nouveau, espérant pénétrer les défenses mentales de ma jeune amie et la pousser à intervenir.

« Père est la main armée de Dieu, nul ne peut ni ne doit se mettre en travers de sa mission sacrée » me répondit-elle en restant là, observant le combat sans vraiment le voir.

« Bon sang Eva réveille-toi ! Je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi tu sais que tout ça est faux ! » m'écriai-je en laissant mes larmes couler le long de mes joues.

Un gémissement attira mon attention, et je vis Anne s'écrouler au sol, Père penché au-dessus d'elle, un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres.

« Anne relève-toi je t'en prie ! » la suppliai-je, sachant que si ce n'était pas le cas, je serais ensuite seule face à ce monstre.

« Elle a eu son compte, et je vais m'assurer qu'elle ne se relève plus jamais ! » gronda Père en s'écartant d'elle pour s'approcher d'Eva dont il caressa tendrement le visage.

« Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher » lui sourit-elle.

« Je n'allais pas abandonner ma précieuse petite Eva aux mains de ces impies » approuva-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

« La Prophétie peut-elle encore s'accomplir ? » s'inquiéta Eva en adressant un regard angoissé à son ''père''.

« Plus que jamais maintenant que tu as trouvé l'Ange » la rassura-t-il en se tournant vers moi, me faisant frémir.

Mon cœur s'arrêta en comprenant qu'ils parlaient de moi. Voilà ce qu'avait voulu dire Eva lorsqu'elle m'avait comparée à un Ange. J'ignorais ce qu'ils attendaient de moi, mais je sentais que je n'allais pas aimer, mais alors pas du tout.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV d'Eva :**

Dès que j'avais entendu sa voix, j'avais compris qu'il était venu me chercher, et les paroles de la Prophétie avaient tourné en boucle dans ma tête, me rappelant que cette vie-là n'était pas pour moi. La voix de Père prit progressivement de l'ampleur, et je me sentis partir, comme si mon esprit quittait mon corps, et que celui-ci était contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais cette impression désagréable de ne plus être maître de mes réactions, mais c'était la première fois que je le vivais aussi mal. Je n'aimais pas ne plus rien contrôler, savoir que ma vie reposait entièrement entre les mains de Père. Parce que je savais que c'était lui qui avait cet effet sur moi. J'ignorais ce qu'il m'avait réellement fait, mais sa voix avait un effet négatif sur moi. Et je ne le voulais plus. Je voulais me libérer de son emprise et reprendre ma liberté. Encore fallait-il que je trouve comment y parvenir.

Tout ce que je savais c'était que me débattre ne faisait qu'empirer le processus, et que plus j'essayais de chasser sa voix de ma tête, plus elle se faisait puissante. J'observai les évènements en spectatrice impuissante, et les appels désespérés d'Alexis ne parvenaient pas à percer la brume qui entourait mon cerveau. J'agissais comme un robot, la voix de Père me poussant à le protéger alors que je savais que celles qui avaient besoin d'aide, étaient Anne et Alexis. Un gémissement angoissé raisonna dans ma tête en voyant Anne s'écrouler, vaincue par un coup à la tête. Je devais agir, et vite, parce que je savais ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Père allait la tuer. Et ensuite, ce serait le tour d'Alexis, même s'il ne lui ferait rien avant que nous ne soyons de retour au Sanctuaire, afin qu'il puisse la purifier. Ensuite elle serait sacrifiée pour permettre à la Prophétie de se réaliser. Et je ne voulais pas que ça arrive.

Mais que pouvais-je faire pour l'empêcher ? Si je tentais d'aller à l'encontre de ce qui avait fait la base de mon éducation, ce serait comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à me verser de la lave en fusion dans le crâne.

« Père, nous devrions partir avant que la police n'arrive » m'entendis-je déclarer d'une voix que je ne reconnus même pas.

« Tu as raison Eva, mais je dois d'abord me débarrasser de cette gêneuse » me sourit-il avant de sortir des fioles de ses poches.

« NON ! » hurlai-je, mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres.

Je savais ce que contenaient ces petites capsules de verre, et je savais ce qui allait arriver. Un mouvement furtif sur ma gauche attira mon attention, et je vis qu'Anne avait repris conscience, et qu'elle se relevait aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Père. Et je sus ce qu'il me restait à faire. Vivement, je me saisis de la poêle en fonte qu'Anne avait sortie pour nous préparer le repas, et bousculant Père, je me ruai sur Anne et lui en assenai un violent coup qui la renvoya au sol.

« Eva ! Non ! » cria Alexis d'une voix horrifiée.

« Bien joué Eva ! » ricana Père en se tournant vers moi d'un air satisfait.

Laissant tomber mon arme de fortune au sol, je me retournai vers lui, et soupirai de soulagement en constatant que les fioles étaient désormais inutilisables, brisées aux pieds de Père qui ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte que je l'avais bousculé intentionnellement.

« J'avais craint que ton séjour parmi ces pêcheurs n'ait perverti ton esprit et ne t'ait détournée de ta mission, mais je suis heureux de voir que ce n'est pas le cas » déclara Père en venant me serrer dans ses bras.

Mais si avant ce geste aurait apaisé toutes mes craintes, à présent je n'éprouvais qu'un puissant sentiment de malaise que je dissimulai de mon mieux. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, tout était si confus dans mon esprit, mais je sentais que je n'étais pas loin de comprendre ce qu'il en était réellement. Et pour la première fois depuis que je m'étais réveillée après mon accident, je commençai à me dire que Père n'était peut-être pas l'être bon et altruiste que j'avais imaginé. Et cela remettait tout en cause.

« Nous devons partir » annonçai-je, et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je gagnai la porte que j'ouvris d'un geste vif.

« Allez mon Ange, suis-nous sans faire d'histoire » entendis-je Père lancer à Alexis.

Aux sons qui me parvinrent, je sus qu'Alexis se débattait. Or avec Père, ce n'était jamais une bonne idée.

« Inutile de te débattre Alexis, mieux vaut pour toi venir avec nous sans faire d'histoire, ça t'évitera des souffrances inutiles » lui lançai-je sans la regarder.

Je savais que tant que je donnais l'impression de servir la cause, je ne risquais pas de souffrir atrocement alors que la voix de Père me rappellerait à l'ordre. Et surtout, je n'endurais pas ces horribles images de mort qui me donnaient envie de vomir et de me rouler en boule pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'ignorais qui étaient ces personnes que je voyais périr, mais je sentais qu'ils étaient importants pour moi. Suffisamment pour que j'endure tout ça.

« Tu ferais bien d'écouter Eva, sinon je peux aussi t'administrer de quoi t'assommer pendant un très long moment » gronda Père d'un ton suave qui me fit frémir.

Entendant leurs pas se rapprocher, je m'empressai de rejoindre l'ascenseur que j'appelai, donnant ainsi l'impression d'avoir hâte de quitter cet endroit. Moi qui n'avais jamais ne serait-ce que penser à désobéir à Père, réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de prévenir les secours afin de protéger Alexis. Et elle n'était pas la seule à être en danger. Anne l'était tout autant. Ainsi que mon cher David, et les autres adolescents que Père sélectionnerait pour devenir mes émissaires à travers le monde. Ce qu'il m'arriverait m'importait peu, mais je ne laisserais pas Père leur faire du mal. Et ma respiration se suspendit en pensant à tous ces adolescents qui avaient croisés mon chemin. Père avait dit qu'ils ne convenaient pas pour m'accompagner sur la dure route de ma destinée, mais comment avait-il pu en être certain ? Que leur avait-il fait pour parvenir à une telle conclusion ?

« Eva ça ne va pas ma chérie ? » s'inquiéta Père, le choc de ma réalisation devant se lire sur mon visage.

« J'ai mal. J'ai oublié de prendre mes médicaments » expliquai-je en priant pour qu'il ne m'interroge pas plus.

« Lorsque nous serons à l'abri du Sanctuaire, tu auras tout le temps de te reposer » déclara Père en accélérant l'allure.

« Oui Père » soupirai-je alors que nous émergions de l'ascenseur.

Sans surprise, et à mon plus grand soulagement, nous ne croisâmes personne dans le hall de l'immeuble, et l'espace d'un instant, je croisai le regard lourd de reproche et de peur d'Alexis, et cette fois je ne fuis pas, voulant qu'elle comprenne que ne pas contrarier Père était, pour le moment, la meilleure chose à faire.

« Il nous faut une voiture » maugréa Père alors que nous nous immobilisions en haut des escaliers donnant sur la rue.

« Comment êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici Père ? » m'étonnai-je, surprise qu'il n'ait pas pensé à ça, lui qui pensait habituellement à tout.

« Dans une voiture de patrouille, en faisant croire à un imbécile de policier que je travaillais avec le lieutenant Beckett » sourit-il fièrement.

Je me demandai pas ce qui était arrivé à ce pauvre policier, la réponse clairement évidente. A nouveau, mon regard croisa celui d'Alexis, et je lus une interrogation dans son regard, signe qu'elle semblait avoir compris que je n'étais pas son ennemie, même si sa méfiance restait perceptible.

« Vous allez en voler une Père ? » demandai-je en voyant là une occasion d'aider Alexis à prendre la fuite.

« Je ne vais pas avoir le choix… » marmonna-t-il en scrutant la rue, cherchant visiblement une solution.

Et soudain, nous entendîmes une voiture approcher et ralentir à notre niveau. Une voiture de police, avec à son bord, un policier et une femme que je n'apercevais que de profil, et qui pourtant, fit battre follement mon cœur, éveillant un écho en ma mémoire. Je connaissais cette femme. Cette certitude me percuta avec la force d'une gifle, et j'haletai sous le choc.

« Eva, suis-moi ! » m'ordonna Père en plaçant Alexis devant lui avant de se diriger derrière une voiture pour se cacher.

Plus réticente que jamais, je lui emboîtai le pas à mon corps défendant, incapable de détacher mon regard de cette femme. Qui était-elle ? Des images d'elle, tantôt souriante, tantôt le visage livide, affluaient dans mon cerveau à m'en donner mal à la tête.

« Police de New-York ! Sortez de derrière cette voiture les mains en l'air, et identifiez-vous ! » ordonna le policier en s'avançant prudemment vers nous.

« J'aurais dû prendre mon pistolet tranquillisant ! » maugréa Père en cherchant une arme de substitution des yeux, se rabattant finalement sur une grosse pierre.

« Beckie ? » entendis-je soudain la femme appeler, et je me raidis à l'entente de ce prénom étrangement familier.

Père jura copieusement, et dans un geste d'une rapidité effarante, il se redressa et lança le caillou sur le policier, l'atteignant en pleine tempe, l'assommant pour le coup. Satisfait, et ne voyant pas cette femme comme une menace, il obligea Alexis à se relever, et nous entraîna vers la voiture de patrouille.

« Beckie, c'est Maman ma chérie ! » cria la femme d'un ton désespéré.

« Maman ? » m'étonnai-je en la dévisageant avec incrédulité.

Mais alors que d'autres souvenirs me submergeaient, une douleur sans nom s'empara de moi, me faisant perdre connaissance.


	35. Chapter 35

**Rebonsoir! **

**Même chose que pour le chapitre précédent... Ce chapitre n'est pas nouveau, il s'agit simplement d'un léger remaniement de cette fic... **

**Bonne lecture, et rendez-vous au chapitre suivant qui lui sera nouveau ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : chapitre édité le 04/03/2014**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 35 : **

**POV de Rick :**

Que venait-il exactement de se passer ? Un instant, j'entrais dans le hall du commissariat, attendant que Kate me rejoigne, et la minute suivante, elle repartait sans la moindre explication, comme si elle avait eu une armée de kamikaze aux trousses. J'étais certain qu'elle avait dû voir mes signes pour qu'elle s'arrête et me laisse monter avec elle, mais pour la première fois depuis que j'avais choisi de faire d'elle ma source d'inspiration et de la suivre dans ses enquêtes, elle m'ignora. Sortant mon cellulaire, je vérifiai qu'elle ne m'avait pas laissé de message m'indiquant où la rejoindre, mais je n'avais rien. Je tentai donc de la joindre, mais elle ne me répondit pas, ce qui me fit penser que la situation devait être grave.

« Bon sang Kate, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » grognai-je en hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

Je pourrais me lancer à sa poursuite, mais je me voyais mal arpenter la ville en espérant repérer sa Crown Victoria. Regardant mon IPhone, j'hésitai à rappeler Kate, puis me résignai à n'en rien faire. Si jamais elle avait été appelée sur une intervention dangereuse, et que son téléphone sonnait en plein assaut, entraînant une blessure, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Fourrageant dans mes cheveux, je retournai donc à l'intérieur du bâtiment, espérant obtenir un semblant d'explication au départ plus que soudain de ma partenaire. Peut-être les Gars savaient-ils quelque chose ? Impatiemment, j'attendis que l'ascenseur s'ouvre à l'étage de la criminelle, et je m'avançai rapidement vers les bureaux, mais constatai avec dépit que ceux-ci étaient désespérément vides.

« Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ? » soupirai-je en me laissant tomber sur ma chaise, jetant un regard désorienté autour de moi.

C'était rare que je me retrouve ici seul, et j'avais l'impression que les lieux étaient différents sans la lumineuse présence de ma sexy détective. Sortant mon jouet préféré, dixit ma muse, je vérifiai que je n'avais pas loupé son appel, mais aucune petite icône ne clignotait sur mon écran. Le posant sur le bureau, je me mis à jouer avec les petits éléphants, et ouvris le tiroir où elle dissimulait ses sucreries préférées, et piochai une poignée de cacahuètes enrobées, que j'engloutis tout en imaginant la tête de Kate lorsqu'elle découvrirait mon forfait. Je gloussai à cette pensée, avant de m'assombrir de nouveau en songeant aux raisons qui avaient pu motiver son départ.

« Mr Castle ? Que faites-vous ici ? » me demanda Iron Gates, me faisant tourner la tête vers elle.

Elle venait de sortir de son bureau, et me toisait avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'irritation, et je me rappelai qu'elle m'avait plus ou moins interdit de venir ici en l'absence de ma muse. Muse qui aurait dû être à mes côtés pour faire part à son irascible supérieure de l'avancée de notre, enfin de son enquête. Au lieu de ça, elle m'avait lâchement planté, et je me retrouvais comme un idiot, à devoir expliquer à Gates le pourquoi du comment. Je ne voulais pas attirer d'ennui à Kate, mais en même temps comment cela pourrait-il être le cas alors que j'ignorais ce qu'il se passait ? Kate m'avait délibérément écarté, et elle allait devoir s'expliquer à son retour. Nous étions tous juste en couple, et je sentais déjà se profiler à l'horizon les nuages de notre première dispute d'amoureux. Et nous connaissant, cela risquait fort de virer à la tempête tropicale. Brève mais dévastatrice. Le bon côté des choses étaient qu'après la dispute viendrait la réconciliation.

« Il me semble vous avoir posé une question ! » s'exclama Gates, me faisant sursauter.

« Beckett et moi venions vous tenir informée de nos dernières découvertes » expliquai-je en me levant gauchement, me faisant l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent en présence de la directrice de son lycée.

« Bien. Et où est Beckett ? » m'interrogea-t-elle en fouillant machinalement les lieux des yeux, s'arrêtant sur la machine à café, comme si elle s'attendait à y découvrir Beckett, avant de reporter son regard inébranlable sur moi.

« J'aimerais bien le savoir… » marmonnai-je en fourrant les mains dans mes poches.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'enquit Gates en plissant dangereusement les paupières.

« Et bien elle est repartie à la vitesse de la lumière, et j'ignore pourquoi » avouai-je en secouant la tête de dépit.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu la pousser à agir comme ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voulait me tenir en dehors d'une intervention, mais jamais encore elle n'était partie sans moi. Et jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne m'avait dissimulée une nouvelle piste.

« Elle ne vous a pas emmené avec elle ? » s'étonna Gates, un éclair de surprise passant dans son regard.

« Non, et elle ne répond pas à mes appels » ajoutai-je en sortant machinalement mon cellulaire de ma poche, vérifiant une fois encore que Kate n'avait pas cherché à me joindre pour m'expliquer ce dont il retournait.

« Etrange…. » marmonna Gates en me plantant là sans autre forme de procès.

« Et je fais quoi moi ? » m'enquis-je en fusillant la porte du bureau de Gates qui venait de se refermer derrière elle.

Désœuvré, je décidai d'aller me préparer un café, espérant voir arriver les Gars. Peut-être qu'eux en sauraient un peu plus que leur capitaine. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que Kate tenait sa supérieure à l'écart de son enquête, et cela en dépit de la règle qu'elle nous avait imposé après l'épisode du tigre. Machinalement, je souris à ce souvenir, et repensai à ce que Kate m'avait dit après notre retour au 12th. Maintenant que nous étions en couple, peut-être pourrions-nous explorer cette voix pleine de possibilité. Souriant, je revins m'asseoir sur ma chaise, et perdis mon sourire en constatant que j'étais toujours seul. Posant ma tasse, je recomposai le numéro de Kate et croisai les doigts pour qu'elle décroche cette fois.

« Castle, je suis occupée, je te rappel quand j'en aurais fini ici ! » clama-t-elle alors que j'entendis au loin les pneus de sa voiture crisser sur le bitume, signe qu'elle roulait à une vitesse folle.

« Mais enfin Kate que se passe-t-il ? » m'inquiétai-je en me redressant instinctivement « Où vas-tu ? » ajoutai-je en collant mon cellulaire à mon oreille, comme pour mieux entendre ce qu'il se passait et découvrir où elle se trouvait.

« J'ai reçu un appel radio signalant un officier à terre… » expliqua-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, comme si elle hésitait à m révéler la suite.

« Où ça Kate ? » l'interrogeai-je alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment ne tordait l'estomac.

« Ecoutes Castle… » soupira-t-elle dans mon oreille, accentuant mon inquiétude.

« Que me caches-tu Kate ? » m'exclamai-je en me levant, faisant les cents pas pour tenter de calmer mon appréhension grandissante.

« L'adresse donnée est la mienne… » avoua-t-elle finalement, sa tension perceptible à travers le combiné.

« Alexis ? » m'écriai-je alors que mon cœur faisait une embardée.

« Le dispatching n'a pas fait mention d'un civil blessé… » tenta-t-elle de me rassurer, mais je savais que si elle était partie aussi précipitamment, c'était qu'elle avait elle aussi pensé à ma fille.

« Ce n'est pas une civile lambda Beckett, c'est ma fille ! » grondai-je, ma main se crispant autour de mon IPhone.

« Je sais qui elle est Castle ! » gronda-t-elle furieusement.

Je n'avais pas besoin de la voir pour savoir que ses yeux devaient étincelés de colère et de peine mêlé, mais en cet instant, je ne pensais qu'à mon bébé qui était peut-être blessée, voire pire. Et cette seule pensée fit gronder la rage en moi.

« Comment as-tu pu lui permettre de rester chez toi alors que tu savais que ce malade risquait de découvrir où se trouvait Eva ! » l'accusai-je en enfilant ma veste, bien décidé à la rejoindre et m'assurer par moi-même que ma précieuse petite fille était saine et sauve.

« Je sais que j'ai merdé Castle, mais je ne pensais pas que… » protesta-t-elle faiblement, d'une voix étrangement rauque.

« C'est bien là le problème Beckett, vous ne pensiez pas ! » grondai-je méchamment en avançant vers l'ascenseur.

Seul le silence me répondit, et si je n'avais pas perçu le crissement des pneus, et sa respiration haletante, j'aurais pensé qu'elle m'avait raccroché au nez. Appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, je suivis sa progression, priant pour qu'elle arrive rapidement là-bas et s'assure qu'Alexis allait bien.

« Je vous préviendrai dès que je serai arrivée à destination Castle » déclara-t-elle d'un ton polaire avant de mettre un terme à la communication.

Et merde ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à elle, que le seul responsable de cette situation était ce connard de Père, mais c'était sur elle que j'avais passé ma colère. Lorsque tout cela serait fini, et qu'Alexis sera en sécurité, je me trainerais à ses pieds pour implorer son pardon. En attendant, je devais les rejoindre. Avec impatience, j'appelai une nouvelle fois la cabine qui stagnait au deuxième étage, et je maudis le Ciel qui m'empêchait de rejoindre les deux femmes de ma vie. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrir, et je m'apprêtai à me ruer à l'intérieur, mais fus stoppé dans mon élan par les Gars qui en sortaient.

« Hey Bro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna Espo en m'observant avec un mélange de surprise et de suspicion.

« Vous tombez bien ! » clamai-je en les empoignant par les bras pour les entraîner dans la cabine qu'ils venaient à peine de quitter.

« Castle, Gates nous attend pour notre rapport ! » protesta Ryan en se défaisant de mon emprise

« Elle attendra encore » répliquai-je en trépignant alors que nous descendions vers le rez-de-chaussée.

« Que se passe-t-il vieux, et où est Beckett ? » m'interrogea Espo qui ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« Elle est partie chez elle où un officier à terre a été signalé » leur appris-je en serrant la mâchoire.

« Et merde ! » jura Espo

« Qui est l'officier blessé ? » voulut savoir Ryan alors que les portes s'ouvraient et qu'ils se ruaient vers la voiture des Gars.

« Je l'ignore. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'Alexis était chez Beckett » déclarai-je en sautant sur le siège arrière.

Dans un nouveau juron, Esposito démarra avant même que Ryan ne soit assis à sa place, et fonça, sirène hurlante, à travers les rues surchargées de la ville, jurant chaque fois qu'une voiture lui coupait le passage.

« Pourquoi Alexis était-elle chez Beckett ? » demanda Ryan en me jetant un regard appuyé à travers le rétroviseur.

« Elles avaient besoin de discuter toutes les deux, et quand Beckett a été appelée sur la scène du crime ce matin, elle a laissée Alexis en compagnie d'Eva et d'Hastings » expliquai-je sans entrer dans les détails.

« Je suis sûr que ta fille va bien Bro » me rassura Espo en profitant d'une faille dans la longue file de voiture pour déboiter et tourner dans une petite rue déserte.

« Comment peux-tu en être certain ? Jusqu'à présent, on ne peut pas dire que Père ait laissé beaucoup de témoins derrière lui ! » répliquai-je d'un ton acerbe.

« Allez vieux, tu sais bien que Beckett ne laissera pas ce salop toucher à un seul cheveu de ta fille » tenta à son tour Ryan en lançant un regard inquiet à son partenaire.

« Si Beckett avait fait correctement son boulot, elle n'aurait pas permis à Alexis de rester auprès d'un témoin sensible » grognai-je en gardant les yeux rivés sur la route qui défilait à toute vitesse.

« Tu y vas fort là vieux ! » souffla Ryan, estomaqué de m'entendre dire du mal de ma muse.

Encore une fois, je me savais injuste, mais je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. La rage me rendait fou, et je savais que je ne retrouverais mon calme que lorsque je pourrais serrer ma fille dans mes bras, m'assurant ainsi qu'elle allait bien, et que ce monstre ne lui avait pas fait subir le même sort qu'à ces petites filles dont nous avions retrouvé le corps au début de cette enquête. Rien que d'imaginer ma précieuse citrouille entre les mains de ce malade me donnait des envies de meurtre.

« Comment cet homme a-t-il su où se trouvait Eva ? » voulut savoir Esposito après m'avoir lancé un regard réprobateur teinté de compréhension dans le rétroviseur.

« Il y a dû y avoir une fuite. En dehors d'une poignée de personnes, dont trois sont présentes dans ce véhicule, personne ne savait que Beckett avait emmenée Eva chez elle » surenchérit Ryan en lançant un regard entendu à son partenaire.

« Assurons-nous que mini Castle va bien, et ensuite mettons la main sur le ripou qui a vendu la mèche » grogna le latino en crispant les mains autour du volant.

Le ton de sa voix ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses intentions, et je grimaçai légèrement en imaginant ce qu'il ferait subir à cette personne lorsqu'il lui mettrait la main dessus. Je savais que pour Kate et ses collègues, les ripoux étaient la plaie de la police, ceux-ci déshonorants l'insigne qu'ils portaient. Et une chose était sûre, pour avoir mis la vie de ma fille, et celle de Kate, en danger, je me ferais un plaisir de leur prêter assistance pour donner une leçon à ce flic pourri dont il se souviendrait pour le restant de ses jours.

« Ici Beckett, j'arrive sur les lieux » entendis-je soudain la voix de ma partenaire retentir dans la voiture comme si elle avait été là, et je me penchai comme pour mieux entendre la suite des évènements.

« Yo Beckett, nous sommes à cinq minutes » lui révéla Ryan en s'emparant de la radio

« Il y a une voiture de patrouille garée un peu plus loin dans la rue. Un homme assis au volant. Je vais voir » déclara Kate avant de couper sa radio.

« Accélère Espo… » gronda Ryan en se tendant en entendant parler de cette voiture de patrouille qui ne s'était pas signalée.

« Merde, tu devrais l'appeler et lui dire d'être prudente, c'est probablement le vendu dans cette voiture ! » m'exclamai-je en me tendant un peu plus, inquiet pour Kate.

Ryan acquiesça et après réflexion, préféra envoyer un texto à Kate plutôt que de l'appeler, ignorant à quelle distance elle se trouvait de la voiture non identifiée. Mais à nouveau, la voix de Kate retentit dans la radio, signe qu'elle était de retour près de son véhicule personnel.

« Officier décédé. Identifié comme l'agent Brent Sheridan » déclara-t-elle sombrement avant d'ajouter « je vais m'approcher de mon immeuble et tenter de gagner mon appartement sans attirer l'attention du suspect »

« Compris Beckett, nous serons là dans deux minutes » répondit Esposito en bifurquant sur la droite, profitant de ce que la rue était déserte pour foncer à tombeaux ouverts.

« Je prends ma radio mobile avec moi » décida Kate, et je fus soulagée de savoir que je pourrais continuer à suivre son avancée.

« Compris Beckett, me prenez pas de risques inutiles » lança Ryan, même s'il avait conscience que Kate ne l'écouterait pas.

« Présence d'une seconde voiture de patrouille sur place. Officier à terre, blessé à la tête » rapporta Kate avant d'ajouter « Suspect en visuel. Confirmation de la prise d'otage »

« Mon Dieu Alexis ! » criai-je au moment où Ryan appuyait sur la radio pour dire quelque chose.

« Elle ne semble pas blessée Castle, et je veillerais à ce que cela continue » m'assura Kate avant d'ajouter « Eva est présente, mais elle semble… déconnectée… Une femme non identifiée est également présente, il pourrait s'agir de mère… »

La voix de Beckett nous parvint assourdie, signe qu'elle chuchotait, et mon cœur battit follement, à tel point que j'eus l'impression que ses battements étaient perceptibles par tous.

« Beckie s'est évanouie ! » s'exclama soudainement Beckett avant de pousser un juron « Je dois intervenir ! » déclara-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Suivant sa progression, nous l'entendîmes se mettre à courir tout en s'identifiant, et mon cœur rata plusieurs battements en entendant plusieurs coups de feu retentir.


	36. Chapter 36

**Coucou c'est encore moi !**

**Voilà, cette fois il s'agit vraiment d'un chapitre inédit, c'est promis. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez, et rappelez-vous que si vous me tuée, vous n'aurez jamais la fin de cette fic ! **

**Bonne lecture, et comme toujours, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience... **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOO**

**Chapitre 34 : **

**POV de Rick :**

« Accélère Espo ! » grondai-je en me penchant en avant, comme pour mieux percevoir le souffle haletant de Kate.

Mais le problème, c'était que je n'entendais que le grondement de mon sang dans mes oreilles, comme si la peur panique que j'éprouvais occultait tout le reste, m'empêchant de savoir si Kate allait bien, me punissant de mon attitude envers elle. Dès que la première détonation avait explosée dans l'habitacle, j'avais réalisé un fait que j'avais occulté jusque-là. Alexis n'était pas la seule que je risquais de perdre, car malgré ce que j'avais tendance à penser, Kate n'était pas une héroïne des temps modernes, et elle n'avait pas de super pouvoir. Et lorsqu'on lui tirait dessus, elle saignait comme le commun des mortels. Le souvenir cuisant que je gardais de sa dernière blessure ne me le rappelait que trop bien. Et parce que j'avais été injuste avec elle, elle allait se mettre en danger volontairement, se montrant peut-être un peu moins prudente qu'elle ne l'était habituellement, et ce dans le seul but de me ramener ma fille saine et sauve.

« Beckett, vous me recevez ? » s'exclama Ryan en attrapant la radio, les doigts crispés autour.

Seul le grésillement de la fréquence nous répondit, et nous échangeâmes tous trois un regard chargé d'inquiétude dans le rétroviseur central. Sans que j'aie besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Espo appuya sur l'accélérateur, faisant bondir la voiture, et il fila dans les rues. Nous n'étions plus qu'à deux blocs de chez Kate, et pourtant, j'avais la désagréable impression que nous avions encore toute la ville à traverser avant de la rejoindre. Chacun de mes muscles étaient tendus à bloc, et j'avais l'impression qu'en cet instant, j'étais aussi dur au touché que mon copain Superman. Impuissant, je tendis l'oreille, espérant entendre enfin la voix de Kate, ou bien celle d'Alexis, mais seul le silence répondit à mes angoisses.

« Beckett, nous serons là dans moins de cinq minutes, quelle est la situation ? » retenta Ryan, de plus en plus tendu à mesure que le silence de Kate se prolongeait.

« Bon sang, pourquoi ne répond-elle pas ? » grognai-je, frustré d'être ici au lieu d'être à ses côtés, à ma place.

Comme si elle avait entendu ma question, un grésillement se fit entendre, puis la voix haletante, et légèrement étouffée de Kate se fit entendre.

« Le suspect s'enfuit à bord d'une voiture de patrouille, je le prend en chasse ! » s'exclama-t-elle, et nous entendîmes le claquement de plusieurs portières.

Soudain, le moteur d'une voiture rugit, et je reconnu sans mal la voiture de Kate. De peur de la distraire, je me retins de lui demander des nouvelles d'Alexis, même si j'en mourrais d'envie. Ryan me lança un regard apaisant, et je compris qu'il allait se charger d'aller aux nouvelles pour moi.

« Reçu Beckett, donnez-nous votre itinéraire pour que nous vous rejoignons » lança-t-il alors qu'Espo déboulait dans la rue de Kate.

Il hésita à s'arrêter en apercevant son collègue à terre, mais poursuivit sa course en voyant les secours surgir derrière nous. Reprenant de la vitesse, il se lança sur les traces de Kate et de notre suspect.

« Que s'est-il passé Beckett ? » demanda le latino en s'emparant de la radio.

« La femme inconnue ainsi qu'Alexis sont avec moi. Celle-ci affirme être la mère d'Eva, ou plutôt Beckie, et face à la réaction de cette dernière, j'aurais tendance à la croire » commença-t-elle à expliquer avant que je ne l'interrompe.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Alexis va bien ? » m'inquiétai-je, incapable de me contenir.

« Oui papa, ne t'inquiète pas ! » me parvint la voix de ma fille.

J'y perçu encore une trace de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie, mais déjà elle se remettait, se sachant en sécurité auprès de Kate.

« Dieu merci… Merci Kate, merci d'avoir sauvé mon bébé… » soufflai-je, la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

« De rien Castle, je n'ai fait que mon devoir » répliqua froidement Kate, et je compris qu'il ne me serait pas aisé de me faire pardonner mes paroles malheureuses.

« Et Ev… Beckie ? » s'enquit Ryan en grimaçant au ton polaire de la jeune femme.

« Elle s'est évanouie en apercevant sa mère, obligeant Père à relâcher Alexis qui en a profité pour se réfugier derrière une voiture. Père a emmené Beckie avec lui » répondit sombrement Beckett.

Le crissement de pneus sur l'asphalte nous apprit qu'elle venait de prendre un virage serré, ce qu'elle nous confirma en nous indiquant dans quelle rue elle venait de tourner.

« En passant par-là, on devrait les rattraper plus rapidement ! » indiqua Ryan en désignant une rue latérale sur notre gauche.

Espo hocha la tête et braqua, nous faisant prendre le tournant à une telle vitesse que je glissai de quelques centimètres sur la banquette arrière, ayant détachée ma ceinture au moment où j'avais entendu la voix de Kate dans la radio. Mais je n'y prêtai pas garde et restai concentré sur la conversation. Même si j'étais rassuré sur le sort de ma fille, il n'en restait pas moins que tout danger n'était pas écarté, pas alors que Kate était lancée à la poursuite de ce détraqué de Père.

« Beckett, où êtes-vous ? » demanda Esposito en débouchant dans la dernière rue que Kate nous avait indiquée.

« Il a fait demi-tour et retourne vers le centre-ville » nous apprit-elle d'une voix assourdie, et je sus qu'elle devait serrer les dents à la fois de concentration et d'agacement.

« Il cherche à vous semer » en déduisit Ryan en pointant du doigt une autre allée si étroite que j'eus peur que la voiture ne passe pas.

« Je sais, mais je ne le lâcherai pas. Prévenez les renforts il faut qu'on le coince avant qu'il n'arrive en centre ville et ne sème la panique parmi les conducteurs. Pas question que nous ayons un carambolage à expliquer à Gates » leur intima-t-elle en faisant crisser ses pneus.

« Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il panique et ne fonce dans le tas ? » s'enquit Espo en fronçant les sourcils.

« Demandez aux renforts de bloquer les rues latérales, obligez-le à se diriger vers la zone portuaire » répliqua Beckett.

« Bonne idée ! » approuvai-je en hochant la tête d'approbation.

« Et oui, il m'arrive de penser de temps en temps ! » rétorqua-t-elle acidement avant de couper la communication.

« Vieux, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais tu ferais bien de te faire pardonner et vite, parce que je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à faire à Kick Ass Killeuse Beckett dans les jours à venir » m'avertit Ryan en se tortillant à cette seule pensée.

Prudemment, je gardai le silence, préférant ne rien leur divulguer, sachant qu'ils seraient capables de me faire la peau pour avoir osé me comporter ainsi avec celles qu'ils considéraient comme leur petite sœur, surtout Espo. J'avais déjà pu constater à quel point il pouvait se montrer protecteur envers Kate dans le passé, et je ne voulais pour rien au monde subir ses remontrances. Je savais que j'avais probablement réduit à néant toutes mes chances avec Kate, mais je ne battrais pas en retraite sans me battre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOo**

**POV de Kate :**

Je sentis le regard intrigué d'Alexis sur moi, mais feignant de me concentrer sur la route afin de ne pas perdre la voiture de Père des yeux, je l'ignorai. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour répondre à ses questions, mais je savais que mes échanges tendus avec son père avait titillé sa curiosité, et que tôt ou tard, elle passerait à l'attaque.

« Kate ? » m'appela l'adolescente d'une voix incertaine, comme si elle craignait ma réaction.

« Pas maintenant Alexis, je ne veux pas le perdre de vue, pas alors que Beckie est avec lui » la stoppai-je en lui jetant un bref regard dans le rétroviseur.

« Alors il s'agit bien de ma fille n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas rêvé, c'est bien elle » s'exclama madame Kates en se penchant légèrement en avant, accrochant mon regard dans le rétroviseur.

« Je le pense madame. Certains de ses souvenirs tendent dans ce sens. Elle m'a parlé d'un dénommé Elie, ainsi que d'une Lily. Et elle a également prononcé son prénom à plusieurs reprises, même si elle n'en a pas réellement eu conscience » lui expliquai-je avant de m'enquérir, intriguée « comment avez-vous su où la trouver ? »

« Grâce à l'avis de recherche que vous avez envoyé. Après l'enlèvement de Beckie, ma famille et moi avons créé la fondation Rebecca Swan qui a pour vocation de venir en aide aux familles dont un membre a été enlevé. Je travaille donc en étroite collaboration avec la police, et quand j'ai vu le visage de mon bébé, j'ai été incapable de ne pas venir m'assurer par moi-même que c'était bien elle… » me révéla cette femme, le regard embué de larmes.

« J'ai entendu parler de votre fondation, vous avez aidé un grand nombre de familles, et je pense qu'il est temps que ce soit votre famille qui soit de nouveau réunie » murmurai-je en hésitant à lui révéler ce que Beckie avait vécue.

« Elle ne m'a pas reconnue… Que lui est-il arrivé ? » voulut-elle savoir en pinçant ses lèvres, se préparant à entendre le pire.

« Je vous expliquerai tout, mais pour le moment, le plus urgent est de les rattraper et de récupérer Beckie avant qu'il ne la fasse de nouveau disparaître de la surface de la Terre » biaisai-je en sachant que l'idée de perdre sa fille alors qu'elle l'avait enfin retrouvée mettrait provisoirement fin à sa curiosité.

« Je n'ai prévenu personne que je venais ici, je ne voulais pas que ma famille soit une fois de plus déçue si jamais… » murmura faiblement la mère de Beckie, sa voix s'éteignant avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase.

« Je vous promets que cette fois vous rentrerez chez vous avec votre fille… » déclarai-je fermement, bien décidée à sauver Beckie des griffes de ce monstre.

« Kate… » souffla Alexis, me couvant du même regard inquiet que celui qu'avait Castle lorsqu'il me sentait en danger.

« Tout ira bien Alexis, et tu seras très bientôt auprès de ton père » lui souris-je, tout en fuyant son regard, l'empêchant ainsi de lire en moi comme son père arrivait toujours à le faire.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète pour le moment… » protesta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, son inquiétude s'accroissant.

« Beckett, les patrouilles sont en place, toutes les rues sont bouclées, nous arriverons face à vous pour coincer ce salop » entendis-je Espo m'annoncer, m'évitant ainsi de m'étendre sur la question.

« Rodger. Père a pris la direction du port. Je vais tenter de lui couper la route en prenant un raccourci… » déclarai-je en fonçant à travers une petite rue latérale.

Rapidement, je me passai mentalement les différentes options qui s'offraient à moi. Avec deux civiles à mon bord, je ne pouvais pas agir sans tenir compte des conséquences. La meilleure option était de les faire descendre de la voiture en indiquant aux Gars où les récupérer. Je perdrais quelques précieuses secondes, mais une fois seule, je pourrais agir plus librement. Alors que nous déboulions de la ruelle, je cherchai des yeux un endroit où je pourrai déposer mes passagères sans pour autant les mettre en danger le temps que les Gars viennent les récupérer.

« Kate ! là ! » s'exclama soudainement Alexis en se penchant en avant, pointant du doigt un point sur la gauche.

Freinant violemment, je tournai la tête dans la direction indiquée, et constatai que la voiture que Père avait volée était stationnée derrière un bâtiment abandonné.

« Les Gars, Père s'est planqué derrière l'ancienne boîte de nuit. Je vais me garer dans la rue adjacente et y faire un saut à pieds… » lançai-je dans la radio, coupant avant d'entendre les protestations de mes collègues.

« Kate tu ne devrais pas y aller seule, c'est sûrement un piège… » protesta Alexis en agrippant mon bras avec force, refusant de me laisser sortir.

« Alexis, je dois aller m'assurer que Beckie va bien, et si possible la tirer de là » déclarai-je posément avant d'ajouter en entourant les mains glacées de l'adolescente des miennes « Je ne prendrais pas de risques inutiles, mais je ne peux pas la laisser là-bas »

« Je sais, mais tu devrais attendre que papa et les Gars soient là… » souffla-t-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Ils me rejoindront lorsqu'ils arriveront, mais je ne peux pas courir le risque que Père en profite pour se volatiliser en emportant Beckie avec lui. Il n'a pas choisi cet endroit pour se garer au hasard, et il est peut-être en train de s'enfuir pendant que je t'explique la situation » lançai-je fermement.

Avec douceur, je détachai ses doigts de mon bras, puis vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger alentour, j'ouvrais ma portière et sortais de la voiture.

« Dès que je suis partie, verrouillées les portières, et cachez-vous. En cas d'ennuis, utilisez la radio pour prévenir les Gars, mais ils devraient être là très vite » déclarai-je, mon regard passant d'Alexis à cette femme que je connaissais à peine.

Hésitante, je me demandai si je faisais bien de laisser Alexis seule avec cette quasi-étrangère. Mon instinct me soufflait qu'elle était bien ce qu'elle prétendait être, mais en ce moment, celui-ci avait tendance à me faire défaut. Il suffisait de voir le fiasco de mon début de relation avec Castle. Il m'avait bien remis à ma place, me faisant comprendre que je n'avais pas à espérer plus qu'une liaison éphémère. Il m'aimait, mais pas assez pour me faire confiance au sujet de sa fille. Et je savais que c'était ce qui avait mené à l'échec de son mariage d'avec Gina. Alors comment espérer que nous passerions l'obstacle s'il ne nous en laissait pas l'occasion ? Mais je ne devais pas penser à cela, pas maintenant.

« Allez-y, nous nous débrouillerons » me rassura-t-elle, comme si elle avait suivi le cours de mes pensées.

D'un hochement de tête, je me redressai sur un dernier sourire à Alexis, refermai silencieusement ma portière, puis m'élançai vers la voiture de patrouille volée, une main posée sur mon arme de service dont j'avais défait l'attache pour le cas où je devrais dégainer rapidement. Courant aussi vite que possible en veillant à ne pas me faire repérer, j'arrivai très vite derrière la voiture. M'accroupissant, je repris mon souffle, tendant l'oreille pour tenter de repérer une quelconque présence à l'intérieur du véhicule, puis, toujours accroupie, je contournai la voiture pour atteindre le côté passager. Me redressant légèrement, je jetai un œil à l'intérieur, et constatai qu'en dehors de Beckie, celle-ci était déserte. Dans un froncement de sourcils, je sondai les environs du regard, tentant de savoir où était parti Père, puis décidai de m'en préoccuper plus tard. Pour le moment, je devais sortir Beckie et la ramener à ma voiture. Je verrai ensuite pour le reste.

Veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible, j'ouvris le véhicule, et avec douceur, tirai Beckie vers moi, priant pour ne pas la réveiller. Alexis m'avait expliqué que de voir Père l'avait fait rechuter, même si elle avait donné des signes de rébellion, elle s'était plutôt montrée docile et obéissante, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mette à hurler en m'apercevant, avertissant ainsi Père de ma présence. Dès que Beckie fut presque sortie de la voiture, je me relevai et la pris dans mes bras, chancelant légèrement sous son poids, maudissant mon partenaire de ne pas être là pour la porter à ma place. Serrant les dents, et sans refermer la portière, je rebroussai chemin, et aussi vite que je le pus, retournai à ma voiture. En me voyant approcher, mon précieux chargement dans les bras, Madame Kates se précipita dehors, suivie de près par Alexis, et vint m'aider à installer Beckie à l'arrière de la voiture.

« Mon Dieu, mon bébé.. » souffla-t-elle alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues pendant qu'elle caressait tendrement le visage de sa fille.

« Et Père ? » me demanda Alexis, partagée entre soulagement et angoisse persistante.

« Il n'était pas dans la voiture, ce qui me conforte dans l'idée qu'il connaît les lieux. » soupirai-je avant d'ajouter « Je dois y retourner et tenter de lui mettre la main dessus »

« Non Kate, attends les renforts cette fois. Père est très dangereux, si tu avais vu la façon dont il s'est battu contre Anne, tu te montrerais plus prudente » protesta Alexis en me barrant la route.

« Alexis, si jamais il s'échappe, il reviendra pour récupérer Beckie, et toi aussi par la même occasion, et il n'est pas question que je le laisse s'approcher à nouveau de toi. J'ai commis cette erreur une fois, je ne la ferai pas une seconde fois » répliquai-je en me rappelant des reproches justifiés de Castle.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas ta faute Kate. Même Anne s'est laissée berner par cet homme » s'exclama fougueusement l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'un éclair de compréhension passait dans son regard.

« Peu importe, mais je dois le localiser. Je serai prudente et je ne l'approcherai pas, mais je dois savoir exactement où il est et ce qu'il fait » déclarai-je calmement « Dès que les Gars sont là, dis-leur de me contacter par radio pour que je leur indique ma position, et appelle une ambulance pour Beckie » ajoutai-je en la contournant.

« D'accord, mais s'il te plaît Kate, soit prudente » me supplia-t-elle en pressant ses mains contre sa poitrine.

« Je le serais Alexis » la rassurai-je avant de retraverser la rue et de m'engouffrer dans les locaux délabrés de cette ancienne boîte de nuit.

Prudemment, je sortis mon arme de mon étui et la braquai devant moi, balayant la place du canon afin de ne pas être prise au dépourvu si jamais Père surgissait devant moi. Je ne savais pas à quoi il ressemblait autrement que par la photo qui se trouvait dans son dossier, mais cet homme était trop intelligent pour avoir conservé le même visage. Mais s'il pouvait modifier les traits de son visage, il ne pouvait changer son regard. Il pouvait en travestir la couleur, mais pas la lueur froide et cruelle qui y brillait. Et c'était cela qui le trahirait, parce que dès que je croiserais ce regard, je saurais qui il était. Il avait déjà pris tant de vie, brisées tant d'existences, qu'il était plus que temps que quelqu'un le stoppe. Et je pensais, sans excès de confiance en moi, que je pourrais bien être cette personne. Déterminée à rendre justice, je continuai mon avancée, guettant le moindre signe de vie. Mais seul le silence un peu lourd et angoissant des bâtisses abandonnées faisait loi en ces lieux.

Du temps où cette boîte était encore en activité, j'y étais venue quelques fois avec des amies, sachant que je ne risquais pas d'y croiser quelqu'un que je connaissais. J'avais eu une période assez sauvage, et je ne voulais pas que cette facette de ma vie interfère avec le reste. Mais très vite, je m'étais lassée de ces sorties, et avais repris mon existence tranquille, me consacrant pleinement à mon travail en dehors de quelques aventures qui, pour la plupart, ne valaient même pas la peine d'être mentionnées. Seule l'arrivée de Castle était parvenue à rompre cette monotonie, à me tirer de ma léthargie, et à présent, je risquais fort de devoir à nouveau m'habituer à cette terne existence, et je n'étais pas sûre de le supporter. M'en voulait-il réellement, ou bien avait-il parlé sous le coup conjugué de la peur et de l'impuissance ? J'aurais dû l'attendre pour me rendre chez moi, mais j'avais voulu le protéger.

Seulement, lui avait pris mon acte pour une trahison, et me l'avait parfaitement fait comprendre. Je savais pourtant à quel point sa fille était précieuse à ses yeux. Un soupir m'échappa, et je me tendis alors qu'il se répercutait lugubrement sur les murs tagués de la pièce, me rappelant à l'ordre. Ce n'était décidément pas le moment d'entreprendre une telle introspection. J'aurais tout le temps de me lamenter sur mon sort lorsque cette histoire serait terminée. Alors que je m'enfonçai au cœur du bâtiment insalubre, les ténèbres se faisaient plus persistantes, et je sortis ma lampe torche afin de voir où je mettais les pieds.

« Allez montres-toi qu'on en finisse… » marmonnai-je entre mes dents serrées, fouillant les ombres mouvantes qui dansaient autour de moi.

Se pouvait-il que Père ne soit pas dans le bâtiment ? Mais dans ce cas où était-il ? Et s'il m'avait vu emporter Beckie, et qu'il s'était caché jusqu'à ce que je reparte pour mieux les récupérer ? Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine à cette idée, et je jurai entre mes dents avant de faire brusquement volteface. Dans le mouvement de rotation rapide que je fis, je perçus un éclat à la lisière de ma vision périphérique, et tous les sens en alerte, j'éclairai l'endroit du faisceau de ma lampe, et écarquillai les yeux en réalisant ce dont il s'agissait. Ce type était vraiment fêlé. Me fiant à mes souvenirs de ces lieux plutôt qu'à mes yeux, je me mis à courir aussi vite que possible, évitant de justesse les différents débris qui jonchaient le sol et qui représentaient autant de pièges mortels. Haletante, le cœur vrombissant furieusement dans ma poitrine, j'avais l'impression d'avoir parcouru des kilomètres lorsqu'enfin j'aperçus la lueur diffuse des rayons du soleil qui perçait tant bien que mal à travers la pénombre environnante.

Accélérant dans un dernier effort, je sortis de la bâtisse au moment précis où une violente déflagration se fit entendre dans mon dos, et je fus projetée en avant par le souffle de l'explosion. Secouée, je me redressai lentement, m'appuyant contre la voiture qui avait amortie mon atterrissage, et gémis en sentant une douleur sourde battre sous mon crâne. Portant la main à ma tempe, je sentis le sang s'écouler d'une blessure, et grimaçai en me redressant. Papillonnant des yeux, je tentai d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers l'épaisse fumée, mais c'était peine perdue. Me mettant à tousser, je tirai sur la manche de ma veste pour protéger ma bouche, et m'arcboutant, j'avançai vers l'arrière de la voiture, la main frôlant la carlingue pour me guider, lorsque je butai contre quelque chose. Surprise, je me baissai, et tâtonnai, me figeant en reconnaissant un corps humain.

« Madame ? Vous m'entendez ? » m'enquis-je en cherchant son pouls sans le trouver.

Au loin, les hurlements désespérés d'Alexis se mêlèrent aux sirènes, et je sus que les renforts étaient enfin là. Consciente de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus pour cette pauvre femme qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, je l'enjambai et repris mon avancée afin de sortit de cet enfer et de rejoindre Castle. Je savais que le fait de le voir me remettrait les idées en place, et que cela signifierait que j'étais en vie et en sécurité. Mais alors que j'atteignais le coffre, et que ma vision s'éclairait, me permettant d'apercevoir ma voiture et mon amour, une seconde explosion retentit, et je me sentis sombrer dans les ténèbres dans un cri étranglé, faisant écho à celui, plus lointain de Castle...


	37. Chapter 37

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Voici la suite (une semaine d'attente, ça n'a pas été trop long non ?) qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre suivant, donc si tout va bien, et que mes révisions ne me prennent pas tout mon temps, je devrais être en mesure de vous poster le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine (je pense que poster le dimanche est le plus simple, surtout pour moi en fait!)**

**Je tiens à remercier ceux qui continuent à suivre cette fic, et surtout qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire, ceux-ci se faisant de plus en plus rare. Mais bon, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à vous demander encore et encore de m'en laisser, ce serait prêcher dans le désert. Donc merci pour ceux qui en prennent encore le temps, et c'est principalement pour vous en remercier que je continue de poster cette histoire... **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 37 : **

**POV d'Alexis :**

Nerveusement, je me mordillai la lèvre, observant Kate retraverser la rue en courant. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, et je me retins de la rappeler, ne voulant pas la mettre bêtement en danger. J'avais vu Père à l'œuvre, et je savais de quoi il était capable. Et savoir Kate seule face à lui ne me rassurait pas, même si je la savais parfaitement capable de se défendre, elle ne pourrait rien contre lui s'il l'attaquait par derrière et la droguait. Frémissante à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir, je détournai mon regard de l'endroit où elle avait disparue et me focalisai sur la maman de Beckie qui observait sa fille, des larmes silencieuseS de joie mêlée à de la peur coulaient le long de ses joues pâles.

« Elle ira bien vous savez » déclarai-je doucement en venant la rejoindre.

« Elle a l'air si petite et fragile comme ça… » soupira-t-elle en caressant tendrement le visage de son enfant.

« Elle est plus forte qu'elle n'y parait vous savez madame… » commençai-je avant de m'interrompre, réalisant que je ne connaissais pas son nom.

« Excuses-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée ! » s'excusa-t-elle en m'adressant un faible sourire « Je suis madame Kates, et Rebecca est ma fille » déclara-t-elle en reportant son regard sur l'adolescente toujours inconsciente.

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance madame, je m'appelle Alexis Castle » souris-je en me présentant à mon tour.

« La fille du célèbre écrivain ? Je croyais que tu étais la fille du partenaire du lieutenant Beckett » voulut-elle savoir dans un froncement de sourcils confus.

« Je plaide coupable ! » m'amusai-je, habituée à ce genre de réaction « Et papa est bien le partenaire de Kate. Elle est sa muse » lui révélai-je en souriant en imaginant le regard noir que Kate m'aurait adressé en m'entendant l'appeler ainsi.

« Mais oui bien sûr ! » s'exclama madame Kates en secouant la tête, comme si elle se reprochait de ne pas avoir fait plus tôt le rapprochement « Pas étonnant que ce soit elle qui ait retrouvé mon bébé si elle est aussi douée que son homologue de papier »

« Elle l'est plus encore… » souris-je fièrement sous le regard amusé de Madame Kates.

« Tu l'admires énormément à ce que je vois » commenta-t-elle en recommençant à caresser du bout des doigts le visage crispé de Beckie, comme si elle faisait un cauchemar.

« Je l'aime énormément… » confirmai-je en tournant machinalement la tête vers la bâtisse délabrée dans laquelle elle s'était engouffrée, sentant à nouveau mon estomac se tordre d'appréhension.

Le son de plus en plus proche de sirènes de police me fit reporter mon attention sur la rue, et je poussai un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la voiture des Gars.

« Mon Père arrive ! » m'exclamai-je en souriant grandement, le soulagement m'inondant.

Rassurée, je fis quelques pas sur le trottoir, m'avançant vers l'endroit où se trouvait Kate, espérant la voir surgir en entendant les renforts arriver, mais bien sûr, cela ne fut pas le cas. Peut-être même ne les avait-elle pas entendus, perdue dans les dédales de cet endroit sordide. Les yeux rivés sur le bâtiment, je ne réagis même pas en entendant mon père m'appeler, trop préoccupée par ce nœud à l'estomac qui me faisait craindre le pire. Et soudain, mes pires craintes se matérialisèrent, et les feux de l'Enfer se répandirent sur terre. Littéralement. Une puissante explosion retentit au moment où je crus apercevoir Kate surgir près de la voiture de patrouille.

« Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate ! » hurlai-je à m'en briser les cordes vocales.

Je voulus me précipiter vers l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques secondes avant que tout n'explose, mais une poigne de fer m'en empêcha. Me débattant furieusement, je tentai de m'en détacher, mais l'emprise se resserra autour de moi.

« Alexis, arrêtes ! » entendis-je mon père m'ordonner.

Le son de sa voix me calma quelque peu, mais mon désespoir était tel que je continuai à ruer entre ses bras, voulant porter secours à Kate.

« Papa ! Lâches-moi, Kate est là-bas, près de la voiture ! » criai-je sans me rendre compte de l'impact que mes paroles auraient sur mon père.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix blanche qui me fit lever les yeux vers lui.

« Elle était à l'intérieur, mais je l'ai vu sortir juste avant l'explosion papa, elle a besoin de nous » soufflai-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux devant le visage défait de mon père.

« Mon Dieu Kate… » souffla-t-il en se tendant contre moi, le regard braqué sur le nuage de feu et de poussière qui nous empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit.

« Papa, il faut aller la chercher, on ne peut pas la laisser là-bas » tentai-je de lui faire comprendre alors qu'il restait sans réaction « Papa ! » hurlai-je en désespoir de cause.

Il sursauta et cligna des paupières, comme si je venais de le tirer d'un mauvais rêve. Il se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux, son regard se brouilla comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer, puis il crispa la mâchoire, se redressa, et son regard se durcit, me faisant frissonner.

« Je vais y aller. Toi restes ici » déclara-t-il d'un ton catégorique qui ne souffrait aucune protestation.

« D'accord, mais par pitié sois prudent papa et ramènes-la » approuvai-je d'une voix tremblante.

« Je te le promets pumpkin » marmonna-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Tremblante, je m'entourai de mes bras, cherchant un peu de réconfort, et suivis la progression de mon père lorsque mon regard fut attiré par un mouvement à travers la fumée. Plissant les paupières, je tentai d'en percer les mystères, et mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je devinai la présence d'une silhouette qui, malgré l'épais nuage brumeux qui brouillait ma vision, était féminine.

« Kate ! » criai-je pour attirer aussi bien l'attention de la jeune femme que celle de mon père.

Surpris, il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue, tourna la tête vers moi pour m'interroger du regard, et suivit des yeux le doigt que je pointai en direction de la voiture de patrouille dont la forme sombre apparaissait comme un phare nébuleux en pleine tempête. Je vis le regard de mon père s'éclairer, signe que lui aussi avait aperçu Kate. D'un hochement de tête, il me fit comprendre qu'il l'avait repérée, et il se mit à courir bien plus vite que je ne me souvenais l'avoir jamais vu faire. Je savais qu'il courait souvent depuis qu'il travaillait avec le lieutenant Beckett, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, même s'il faisait assez attention à son physique, je ne l'avais jamais vu faire. Et je comprenais ce que Lanie avait voulu dire lorsqu'elle disait que Beckett était la meilleure carotte possible pour mon père, et que pour elle, il était prêt à dépasser ses limites. Mais alors qu'il posait un pied sur le trottoir d'en face, ne se trouvant plus qu'à quelques mètres de Kate, une autre explosion retentit.

« Papaaaaaaaaaaa ! » m'écriai-je en voyant mon père être violemment projeté en arrière par le souffle de la déflagration.

Il atterrit brutalement presqu'à son point de départ, et mon cœur fit une embardée en le voyant rester à terre. Folle d'inquiétude, je me précipitai vers lui et tombai à genoux à ses côtés avant de le retourner d'une main tremblante. Son visage était ensanglanté, et je craignis le pire avant de le sentir bouger. Il papillonna des paupières dans un gémissement plaintif, et son regard trouble se posa sur moi, mettant quelques secondes avant de s'éclaircir.

« Où est le chauffard qui m'a percuté ? » grogna-t-il en s'appuyant contre moi pour s'asseoir.

« Il y a eu une seconde explosion papa… » murmurai-je d'une voix rendue rauque par les larmes que je retenais de plus en plus difficilement.

De concert, nous tournâmes la tête vers la voiture de patrouille, constatant qu'elle n'était plus qu'un amas informe de tôle. Et de Kate, nulle trace. Elle se tenait juste à côté de la voiture lorsque l'explosion s'était produite, autrement dit, elle n'avait probablement même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant que…

« Papa… » gémis-je en me censurant moi-même, incapable de faire face aux implications de mes propres pensées.

« Je sais pumpkin, je sais… » murmura-t-il faiblement, le regard voilé par un chagrin si profond que mes larmes coulèrent en écho.

« Bon sang Bro, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de vouloir te jeter dans cette fournaise ? » s'exclama Espo avec fureur « Si Beckett apprend que tu as encore voulu jouer les Superman, elle va te botter le cul si fort que tu éprouveras des difficultés à t'asseoir pour le restant de tes jours » ajouta-t-il devant le manque de réaction de papa.

« Kate était là-bas Espo… » souffla papa d'une voix désincarnée.

« Ok Bro… tu délires là ! » s'écria Espo en se raidissant, refusant de croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre « ce coup sur la tête t'a fait halluciner, je vais appeler les secours pour qu'un médecin t'examine » décréta-t-il en faisant signe à Ryan de venir avec un ambulancier.

« Nous l'avons vue Espo, elle se tenait juste à côté de la voiture de patrouille au moment de la seconde explosion. C'est pour ça que papa essayait d'y aller, pour l'aider à sortir de là… » expliquai-je, sans chercher à stopper les larmes qui déferlaient le long de mes joues.

« Merde ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai, elle ne peut pas être… » s'étouffa le latino en observant à son tour la carcasse calcinée d'un air lugubre.

« Il faut envoyer une équipe là-bas… elle est peut-être seulement blessée et en attente de secours » soufflai-je en croisant doigts et bras contre ma poitrine, comme je le faisais lorsque j'étais enfant et que je voulais quelque chose par-dessus tout.

« Je préviens les pompiers » s'exclama Espo avant de partir en courant vers plusieurs équipes qui s'activaient non loin de là.

Sans attendre, il se rua vers le premier pompier qu'il croisa, et à renfort de grands gestes nerveux en direction de la voiture, il lui ordonna de se bouger les fesses. Du moins le devinai-je, car j'étais trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il disait. Mais je vis le visage du pompier passer de l'agacement à la perplexité, puis à la pitié en une fraction de secondes. Il jeta un regard vers l'incendie qui continuait à faire rage, à croire qu'il ne s'éteindrait jamais, puis dit quelque chose qui fit enrager Esposito. Il s'agita un peu plus, et finalement, sur un hochement de tête, le pompier se dirigea vers un camion, attrapa un tuyau, mit son casque, et avec d'autres hommes du feu, avança vers la fournaise.

« Ils pensent qu'ils ne peuvent plus rien pour elle… » commenta papa d'un ton lugubre, me faisant sursauter.

« Ne dis pas ça papa, elle va bien, elle ne peut pas être morte » protestai-je en serrant les poings, me mettant à trembler violemment.

Sans rien dire, papa m'attira à lui, me serrant de toutes ses forces entre ses bras. Et son silence me glaça plus que n'importe quelle parole creuse visant à me rassurer. Je savais qu'il n'y croyait pas. Que l'explosion avait été si puissante qu'il faudrait un miracle pour que Kate en ait réchappée. Et elle se tenait si près de la voiture au moment où la bombe avait explosée que je frémis alors que des images de cadavres calcinés me parasitaient le cerveau. Mes pensées fusaient dans ma tête comme une belle de flipper folle, et je n'arrivais pas à me focaliser sur une pensée précise. Secouant la tête, je me concentrai sur la présence silencieuse de papa à mes côtés. Tendus l'un contre l'autre, nous observâmes en silence les pompiers atteindre la voiture, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, et commencer à l'arroser pour éteindre Le feu. Mais alors que les flammes semblaient s'atténuer, il y eu une nouvelle explosion, moins puissante que les deux premières, et l'incendie reprit de plus belle.

« A croire que Père voulait être certain que les feux de l'Enfer s'abattraient sur Terre ! » marmonna papa en fixant les flammes « Drôle de façon de purifier l'humanité » ironisa-t-il, me faisant froid dans le dos.

« Tu crois qu'il a tendu un piège à Kate n'est-ce pas ? » m'enquis-je, même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Kate avait réussi là où tous les autres avaient échoué. Non seulement elle l'avait identifié, mais en plus, elle lui avait repris Eva, et cela à deux reprises. Il n'avait pu le supporter, et avait décidé de l'éliminer de l'équation et d'ainsi pouvoir poursuivre ses plans diaboliques, quels qu'ils soient.

« Papa, il faut renforcer la sécurité autour d'Eva. Il va vouloir la récupérer » m'inquiétai-je en tournant machinalement la tête vers l'adolescente.

Elle était allongée sur un brancard, visiblement toujours inconsciente, entourée de sa mère, de Ryan et de deux uniformes. Ryan avait une main posée sur l'épaule de madame Kates, et lui parlait doucement, comme pour la rassurer. Un léger soupir de soulagement m'échappa en constatant que Ryan veillait au grain et qu'il ne laisserait rien arriver à Eva et sa mère.

« Ryan veillera sur elle, ne t'inquiètes pas » déclara papa en écho à mes pensées.

Relevant la tête vers son visage, je frémis en avisant le masque de dureté qu'il arborait. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça. Pour moi, il était toujours souriant, faisant des blagues plus ou moins douteuses, ayant l'esprit espiègle d'un enfant de dix ans. J'aimais cette facette de sa personnalité, mais en cet instant, il était devenu l'homme mûr et responsable qu'il était derrière cette façade rieuse. Faisant preuve d'un sérieux mortel, il suivait la difficile et lente progression des secours, serrant les poings pour ne pas se ruer vers eux et se jeter dans les flammes pour en sortir lui-même Kate. Je savais que seule ma présence l'en empêchait, que si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait jeté toute prudence à la poubelle et aurait tenté un acte fou et désespéré pour tenter de sauver la femme qui avait volé son cœur bien des années plus tôt, et au diable sa promesse de ne pas m'abandonner, de ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.

J'avais compris depuis longtemps que la vie de Kate était plus précieuse à ses yeux que sa propre vie, et la profondeur de son amour pour elle m'avait longtemps laissée perplexe, principalement parce que je ne comprenais pas qu'on puisse aimer à ce point. Comment pouvait-on aimer une personne au point de s'oublier soi-même ? Encore plus quand ladite personne ne vous rendait pas vos sentiments. C'est comme ça que j'avais su que je n'avais jamais vraiment été amoureuse. J'avais aimé Ashley, mais mes sentiments me paraissaient si ternes, si faibles par rapport au lien qui unissait papa et Kate, que je n'avais plus eu aucun regret d'avoir rompu avec lui. Et à présent que je savais que Kate éprouvait les mêmes sentiments intenses pour papa, je ne pouvais qu'espérer un jour connaître un tel amour. Et en cet instant, j'avais l'impression de lire un de ces amours tragiques propres à la littérature romantique.

Mais non, la vie ne pouvait pas être cruelle à ce point. Papa et Kate avaient déjà surmontés tant d'épreuves, s'étaient éloignés puis retrouvés si souvent, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas vivre enfin leur amour au grand jour. Ce n'était pas possible. Des cris attirèrent mon attention, coupant court à mes sombres pensées, et je me redressai au moment où je vis les pompiers sortirent quelque choses des flammes.

« Nooooooooooooooon ! » entendis-je hurler avant de réaliser que ce cri déchirant, c'était moi qui l'avait poussé.

« Kate… non pas ça…mon Dieu Kate… » entendis-je la voix de papa, comme à travers un brouillard.

Les jambes coupées, je m'affalai au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, les yeux braqués sur le corps calciné et méconnaissable que les secours venaient de sortir des flammes. De longues mèches brunes témoignaient encore de la somptueuse chevelure qui avait été celle de la victime. Ce ne pouvait qu'être Kate. Il n'y avait eu personne d'autre qu'elle là-bas au moment de l'explosion. Impuissants, tétanisés par la douleur, nous observâmes les pompiers déposer le corps carbonisé dans un sac mortuaire, et je crus voir à travers le rideau d'eau de mes larmes, Lanie pleurer dans les bras d'Esposito. Je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver, mais les Gars avaient dû l'appeler, et je frémis en songeant qu'une de ses pires angoisses venaient de se réaliser. Un soir que nous faisions des heures supplémentaires à la morgue, elle m'avait confié qu'une de ses pires craintes étaient d'avoir un jour à pratiquer l'autopsie de sa meilleure amie ou d'un des Gars.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était le corps de Kate qu'elle allait escorter jusqu'à la morgue. Pourtant, aussi difficile que ce soit pour elle, je savais qu'elle ne laisserait personne s'approcher du corps de Kate. Ce serait elle qui prendrait soin d'elle et qui veillerait à ce qu'elle soit bien traitée. Un long gémissement de douleur m'échappa en imaginant Kate, allongée, sans vie, sur une des tables d'autopsie de la morgue. C'était un cauchemar dont j'allais me réveiller, tremblante et couverte de sueur, mais à l'abri de ma chambre, sachant Kate en vie, chez elle, ou encore au 12th, papa à ses côtés.

« Alexis, va avec les Gars, je te rejoins plus tard… » déclara doucement papa, d'une voix éteinte.

Je m'apprêtai à protester, mais ce que je lus dans son regard me stoppa net. Son regard était éteint, comme si quelqu'un s'était penché au-dessus de la flamme qui illuminait habituellement son être et l'avait soufflée. Il paraissait désincarné, comme si voir Kate morte l'avait tué lui aussi, et je compris que plus jamais il ne serait le même. Hésitant à le laisser seul, je tendis la main vers lui, dans un geste de soutien, mais il s'éloigna sans rien remarquer, et indifférent à l'agitation des pompiers qui bataillaient contre les derniers foyers d'incendie, il s'avança vers l'endroit où le corps de Kate avait été retrouvé. Il s'immobilisa à quelques millimètres du coffre éventré, et resta là de longues secondes avant de soudainement tomber à genoux, le corps secoué de lourds sanglots. Incapable de rester là à le regarder souffrir, je le rejoignis en courant, et l'entourai de mes bras. Mais soudain, il se dégagea de moi, et ramassa quelque chose sur le sol. Avec des gestes tremblants mais délicats, il nettoya l'objet, et un halètement m'échappa en comprenant ce dont il s'agissait.

« Mon dieu, c'est… » murmurai-je alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

« La montre de son père… » approuva papa en portant le bijou brisé à ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec révérence.

« Elle ne la quitte jamais… » soufflai-je, n'arrivant pas à me rappeler de la dernière fois où je n'avais pas vu le précieux bijou au poignet de la détective.

« Le seul moment où elle la retire, c'est quand elle est chez elle…. » m'expliqua papa en enveloppant le bracelet dans son mouchoir qu'il serra dans son poing.

Le silence retomba entre nous, tous deux digérant l'implication de la présence de cette montre ici. Cette découverte venait de détruire nos dernières illusions quant à une possible survie de Kate. Jamais elle n'aurait abandonné la montre de son père derrière elle. Sauf si elle était morte, et donc incapable de récupérer le précieux talisman. A cette pensée, de nouvelles larmes vinrent se mêler aux précédentes, et j'enfouis mon visage entre les omoplates de papa, indifférentes aux soubresauts qui le secouaient.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors? **

**Je vous rappel que si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez jamais la suite de cette fic... **

**A la semaine prochaine, bisous**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bonsoir ! **

**Comme promis, voici la suite de cette fic. J'espère que ce chapitre aura plus de succès que le dernier OS que je vous ai posté. Devant le peu d'intérêt qu'il a suscité parmi vous, je me demande même si je ne ferais pas mieux de le supprimer... **

**Comme certains l'on remarqué, l'on approche de la fin de cette fic qui sera également la dernière que je posterai sur ce forum. Mon OS était d'une certaine façon un test, un moyen de vérifier que je prenais la bonne décision, et ça a été le cas. En effet, j'y ai longuement réfléchi, et comme j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire, je préfère ne plus poster, même si j'espère pouvoir écrire de temps en temps malgré tout... Bref, je laisse ceux qui suivent encore lire, et j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Je sais que certains vont prendre ce que j'ai dit plus haut comme une manière de vous obliger à poster des reviews, voire même comme une menace, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je posterais la fin de cette fic quoiqu'il arrive, mais ce sera la dernière (du moins en mon nom seul...)**

**Allez, bonne lecture !  
><strong>

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 38 :  
><strong>

**POV de Gates :**

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Beckett commencerait-elle à se lasser de la présence de Castle à ses côtés ? Non, elle en était amoureuse, et de ce fait, ne réagissait pas de façon rationnelle lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. Sinon comment expliquer son entêtement à vouloir le garder près d'elle malgré les nombreux risques que cela lui faisait prendre ? Elle avait conscience qu'il risquait sa vie chaque fois qu'il prenait part à une course poursuite où même à une simple descente, et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire de ne plus la suivre. Je ne niais pas qu'il avait aidé à résoudre un grand nombre d'enquêtes, mais je savais qu'un jour un malheur se produirait, et que ce serait à moi d'expliquer comment cela avait pu se produire. C'était moi que l'on rendrait responsable si jamais il était blessé ou pire encore, et qu'il ait signé une décharge n'y changerait rien. Si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, je serais montré du doigt.

Voilà ce que je ne supportais pas. Voilà pourquoi je me montrais si dure envers lui. Sans parler du fait que son sens de l'humour laissait à désirer, et qu'il avait parfois des idées qui tournaient à la catastrophe. Je n'étais pas du genre rancunière, mais qu'il ait détruit mes poupées de collection me restait en travers de la gorge. Bien sûr il l'avait fait pour résoudre une affaire, et il avait eu raison de le faire, mais j'avais eu la désagréable impression que l'on m'offrait le jouet de mes rêves pour ensuite me l'arracher des mains. Et j'avais bien vu que cela avait beaucoup amusé mes lieutenants, ce que je n'avais que très modérément apprécié. J'avais déjà bien du mal à m'imposer, mais cette histoire avait sérieusement entachée ma crédibilité. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était cet humour un peu décalé, et ces idées toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres qui permettaient à mon équipe de se détendre, et ainsi de garder les idées claires pour assembler les pièces du puzzle et résoudre les affaires qui leur étaient confiées

Et face à cet argument, que pouvais-je répliquer ? Et Beckett le savait parfaitement lorsqu'elle me l'avait opposé. Cette femme était intelligente, et un des meilleurs flics qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Nul doute que si elle continuait sur cette lancée, elle serait rapidement promue capitaine. Je savais que Montgomery avait espéré la voir prendre sa place lorsqu'il partirait à la retraite, et que je n'étais là que le temps qu'elle accepte de quitter le terrain. Mais pour le moment, elle s'y refusait, et même si elle n'en avait rien dit, les grands pontes en avaient conscience. Sa promotion avait donc été mise en standby. J'ignorais si elle le savait, mais elle continuait d'agir comme elle l'avait toujours fait, et la plupart du temps, elle obéissait à mes ordres. Pourtant, j'avais cru que la plus forte résistance viendrait d'elle, mais même si nos relations avaient été tendues au départ, elle avait accepté ma présence plus facilement que ce que je m'étais imaginé.

La seule chose sur laquelle elle avait été intraitable avait été pour celui qu'elle considérait comme son partenaire. Richard Castle. Ce qui me ramenait à mes préoccupations premières. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la pousser à partir en le laissant derrière elle ? Cela devait être grave pour qu'elle n'emmène pas son ombre. Inquiète, je décidai de passer quelques coups de fils, et je me crispai en entendant le rapport d'un uniforme. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été informée de cette fusillade ? Bon sang j'avais envoyé une civile chez Beckett, et à présent j'apprenais que notre suspect s'y trouvait, mettant la vie de cette femme en danger. Pas étonnant que Beckett n'ait pas emmené son écrivain avec elle. Cette fois elle avait joué la carte de la prudence et avait décidé de le laisser en sécurité dans nos locaux. Et j'en étais soulagée. Au moins n'aurais-je pas à m'inquiéter pour lui. Mais Beckett allait m'entendre pour ne pas m'avoir tenu au courant de la situation.

Et Surtout, elle s'était rendue sur les lieux d'une prise d'otage sans renfort. Non pas que Castle constitue un renfort digne de ce nom puisqu'il n'était pas armé, mais au moins veillait-il sur ses arrières, avec bien plus d'efficacité qu'un simple partenaire ne l'aurait fait. Les sentiments qu'ils se portaient étaient plus souvent une force qu'une faiblesse, car chacun d'eux se surpassaient pour s'assurer que l'autre ne soit pas blessés. Mais cette fois, Beckett avait préféré jouer solo, et j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait un élément clé pour comprendre son attitude. Frustrée par le peu d'informations qui me parvenait, je décidai de me rendre directement sur les lieux. Au moins pourrais-je me rendre compte par moi-même des événements sans que l'on m'en fasse un rapport tronqué. Je savais bien que mes hommes se couvraient les uns les autres et que leurs rapports ne contenaient que les éléments indispensables à l'enquête.

« Pourvu qu'elle ne se soit pas mise dans le pétrin ! » maugréai-je en attrapant mon manteau.

Une fois hors de mon bureau, je cherchai du regard Castle, m'attendant à le trouver assis sur sa chaise, mais la place était vide.

« Mais où est-il passé ? » m'étonnai-je, surprise qu'il ait vidé les lieux sans que je ne sois obligée de le menacer.

Avait-il décidé de rejoindre Beckett seul ? Cela ne me surprendrait pas connaissant le personnage. Ralliant l'ascenseur aussi dignement que possible, je priai pour arriver sur place dans les plus brefs délais, sentant un mauvais pressentiment m'envahir. A travers les rapports qui m'étaient parvenus, je savais que l'homme responsable de l'enlèvement de Beckie mais aussi des autres fillettes dont le cadavre attendait à la morgue était particulièrement dangereux. Et si c'était bien lui qui se trouvait actuellement chez Beckett, alors cette dernière était plus que jamais en danger. Sans parler de mes officiers qui se trouvaient sur place. Mais ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était comment cet homme avait découvert l'endroit où se cachait Beckie. En dehors de Beckett et de son équipe, j'étais la seule à en avoir connaissance. Et ce que cela impliquait ne me plaisait pas, parce que cela signifiait qu'il y avait une taupe dans mon commissariat.

Mentalement, je dressai la liste de ceux qui seraient capable de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière, et celle-ci se réduisit rapidement à un seul nom. Le coéquipier d'Hastings. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment cet homme avait pu passer les tests psychologiques. Mais depuis quelques temps, les plaintes le concernant se multipliaient, et pas plus tard que ce matin, lors de la découverte du corps du crucifié, il s'était encore distingué, ce qui lui avait valu une réprimande de la part d'Esposito. Alors non, je ne serais pas surprise si c'était de lui que venait la fuite. Je savais que je tirai un peu vite une telle conclusion, mais si ce n'était pas lui la brebis noire de mon commissariat, c'était que j'avais mal jugé mes hommes, et l'idée était encore plus déplaisante.

« Central, ici Gates, quelle est la situation ? » lançai-je dans ma radio alors que je slalomais habilement à travers les voitures.

« Un officier décédé identifié comme étant Brent Sheridan. Le lieutenant Beckett est sur place. Echange de tir. Le suspect a deux otages » m'annonça la standardiste.

« Bon sang ! » m'exclamai-je en appuyant sur l'accélérateur en sentant mon mauvais pressentiment se faire plus fort.

J'avais vu juste en ciblant Sheridan. Sa présence sur les lieux ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. C'était lui qui avait conduit Schneider sur les lieux, et il l'avait payé de sa vie. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsque l'on trahissait les siens. Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas tué, mais il avait eu ce qu'il méritait, et au moins n'aurais-je pas à ouvrir une enquête sur mes hommes pour colmater la fuite.

« Où sont les renforts ? » demandai-je en prenant un virage serré, à trois blocs de chez Beckett.

« Les lieutenants Ryan et Esposito seront sur place dans moins de cinq minutes. Les autres unités les suivent de près » me renseigna le dispatching après un léger silence.

« Je serais moi-même sur place dans approximativement dix minutes » déclarai-je en accélérant une fois encore, priant pour arriver là-bas le plus vite possible.

Si j'avais compris ce qu'Esposito m'avait rapporté ce matin, c'était Hastings qui avait été faire son rapport à Beckett, et qui par la force des choses, avait pris la relève auprès d'Eva pour permettre à Beckett de se rendre sur le terrain. Or personne n'avait fait mention d'elle. Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Si Père l'avait maîtrisée chez Beckett, alors elle était peut-être blessée, voire pire, sans que personne ne s'en inquiète. Je devais donc la retrouver et m'assurer de son état de santé. De plus, je savais que Beckett appréciait énormément la jeune recrue, ce que je comprenais parfaitement tant elles se ressemblaient toutes les deux, et je m'attendais toujours à recevoir une demande de réaffectation pour Hastings. Mais s'il lui était arrivé malheur, Beckett se le reprocherait toute sa vie, et plus jamais elle n'envisagerait de former une nouvelle recrue. Et en tant que capitaine, c'était mon rôle de veiller sur la sécurité de mes hommes.

Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa lorsque je tournai enfin dans la rue de Beckett, soulagement de courte durée car je remarquai immédiatement l'absence de Beckett et de son équipe. Tout comme il n'y avait plus trace des civiles pris en otage.

« Capitaine ? » s'étonna un jeune bleu en se mettant au garde à vous, ce qui faillit me faire éclater de rire en dépit de la gravité de la situation.

« Au rapport » lui intimai-je en jetant un regard spéculateur sur les lieux.

« L'officier qui a escorté la mère de notre témoin protégé est légèrement blessé à la tête mais sans gravité. Le lieutenant Beckett a pris en chasse le suspect avec à son bord deux civiles. » débita-t-il avec une telle vitesse que j'eu du mal à suivre ce qu'il me disait.

« Et l'officier Hastings ? » m'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété en apprenant que Beckett s'était lancée dans une course-poursuite avec à son bord des civils.

« J'ignorais qu'elle était sur les lieux madame » bafouilla-t-il en écarquillant nerveusement les yeux.

« Dites aux ambulanciers de se rendre immédiatement au dernier étage de l'immeuble ! » m'exclamai-je en me ruant vers l'appartement de Beckett.

L'ascenseur étant coincé à l'avant dernier étage, je me précipitai dans les escaliers, les grimpants quatre à quatre. A bout de souffle, je débouchai à l'étage de Kate, et m'élançai vers l'appartement dont la porte était restée ouverte. Et mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine en découvrant le corps inanimé d'Hastings au milieu du salon. Une mare de sang s'était formée sous sa tête, signe qu'elle avait dû recevoir un coup particulièrement violent. Non loin d'elle, je repérai des éclats de verre, et je me demandai si Père l'avait droguée par-dessus le marché. Inquiète, je m'agenouillai près d'elle, et laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement en trouvant son pouls. Il était faible, mais régulier.

« Depuis combien de temps est-elle inconsciente ? » s'enquit un des ambulanciers en prenant ma place aux côtés d'Hastings.

« Je l'ignore, mais l'appel d'urgence a été passé il y a un peu plus d'une heure » répondis-je en m'écartant pour les laisser faire leur travail.

« Pouls faible mais régulier. Constante stable, les pupilles réagissent » annonça un des secouristes en procédant aux vérifications d'usage.

« On l'emmène à l'hôpital, mais son état n'est pas préoccupant. Sa blessure à la tête est peu profonde, pas de signe de commotion » acquiesça le second.

Soulagée, je les escortai à l'extérieur, ordonnant à une équipe de sécuriser l'appartement de Beckett après avoir procédé aux analyses nécessaires. De retour dans la rue, j'hésitai sur la marche à suivre, trouvant ridicule de suivre mon équipe à travers les rues de la ville. Ils étaient parfaitement capables de gérer la situation, même si je n'aimais pas l'idée que des civils soient impliqués. Cela dit, connaissant Beckett, elle n'aurait pas agi ainsi si elle avait eu une autre alternative. Mais elle avait dû craindre que Schneider ne revienne s'en prendre à ses victimes. Et au vue de ce qui venait de se produire, elle avait dû préférer assurer leur sécurité elle-même jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rejointe par son équipe. Remontant dans ma voiture, je repris le chemin du commissariat, restant branchée sur la fréquence pour suivre la traque de Père.

« Mon pauvre vieux, si tu t'imagines qu'elle va te lâcher, tu te berce d'illusions » commentai-je en entendant Beckett expliquer les manœuvres de Père et mettre en place les barrages pour l'empêcher de semer la panique en centre-ville, ce que j'approuvai totalement.

Beckett était vraiment un excellent leader, et en l'entendant orchestrer brillamment ce coup de filet, je constatai une fois encore à quel point elle méritait une promotion. Elle était faite pour diriger un commissariat, mais encore fallait-il qu'elle soit prête à renoncer au terrain. Et c'était là que le bât blessait. Quoi que sa relation avec Castle, si celle-ci évoluait comme je m'y attendais depuis mon arrivée au 12th, pourrait bien être l'élément qui la pousse à vouloir se ranger pour fonder une famille. Mais là encore, je m'avançais peut-être un peu trop. Après tout, s'il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre ces deux-là, ce serait déjà fait non ? Peut-être que ce que j'avais pris pour une forte attirance n'était en réalité qu'une profonde amitié, et que leur alchimie naturelle n'en était que le résultat. Haussant les épaules, je me reconcentrai sur la poursuite au moment où Beckett annonçait qu'elle avait repéré la voiture de Père.

« Etrange… » marmonnai-je en me demandant pourquoi cet homme qui cherchait à fuir se serait garé au risque d'être rattrapé « N'y allez pas Beckett ! » criai-je dans la radio, mais seul le grésillement de la ligne me répondit.

« Elle est déjà près de la voiture capitaine » entendis-je soudain une adolescente, et je mis un temps à réaliser que celle-ci n'était autre que la fille de Castle.

Et en un instant, je compris l'attitude de Beckett. En apprenant que Schneider était chez elle, elle avait compris qu'un des otages était Alexis, et elle avait volontairement écarté Castle pour qu'il ne prenne pas de risque inconsidéré pour porter secours à sa fille. Elle avait agi pour le protéger, mais je ne doutais pas que cela allait être source de dispute entre eux. Castle n'avait pas dû apprécier quand il avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Les prochains jours allaient être tendus si ces deux-là se disputaient. Dans un soupir, je chassai ces pensées, préférant m'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait.

« Que se passe-t-il Alexis ? » demandai-je en bifurquant, décidant de rejoindre mon équipe.

Je deviendrai folle au12th, et je serais sûrement plus utile sur le terrain, même si j'avais conscience que ma présence sur les lieux en mettrait plus d'un mal à l'aise.

« Kate est partie repérer les lieux et nous a dit à Mme Kates et moi-même de nous enfermer dans sa voiture jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours… » commença Alexis d'une voix posée, même si j'y perçus son inquiétude pour mon officier.

« Est-elle en danger immédiat ? » voulus-je savoir en prenant un raccourci alors que mon mauvais pressentiment revenait en force.

« Père n'est nulle part en vue… Kate vient d'ouvrir la voiture… » me répondit Alexis avant de pousser un cri de soulagement et de joie.

« Qu'ya-t-il Alexis ? » m'étonnai-je, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait suscité ce cri.

« Kate a récupérée Beckie et la ramène à la voiture, aucune trace de Père pour le moment » s'exclama-t-elle.

Un bruit sourd m'apprit que l'adolescente avait dû faire tomber la radio, et je dus me résoudre à attendre que Beckett donne de ses nouvelles. Mais cela n'arriva pas, et je compris avant d'entendre la voix d'Espo annoncer qu'ils arrivaient sur les lieux, qu'elle avait dû repartir là-bas pour tenter de localiser Schneider. Décidemment, Beckett n'était pas d'humeur à patienter tranquillement, et même si je comprenais son désir d'en finir avec cette affaire, je n'approuvais pas spécialement qu'elle jette aux orties les règles élémentaires de sécurité. Et soudain, j'eus l'impression que le monde cessait de tourner. Une formidable explosion retentit, se répercutant jusqu'à moi alors que j'arrivais dans la rue de la boîte de nuit désaffectée où Beckett avait repéré notre suspect. Accélérant et me garant dans un crissement de pneu calculé, je sortis de la voiture au moment où les pompiers surgissaient. Surprise de les voir si vite, j'interrogeai leur chef qui m'apprit qu'ils étaient sur une intervention juste à côté lorsqu'ils avaient entendu l'explosion.

« Faites aussi vite que possible, j'ai un officier sur place » lançai-je en observant anxieusement les flammes, me demandant si Beckett avait eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri.

Mais les hurlements désespérés d'Alexis m'apprirent que non, et le cœur lourd, je compris que Beckett avait peu de chance d'avoir pu se tirer indemne de cette explosion. Et mon espoir de la revoir en vie s'estompa lorsqu'une seconde explosion survint.

« Mon Dieu pas ça… » soufflai-je en me retenant à ma voiture en observant les flammes venir mordre les nuages.

Hésitante à me joindre à mon équipe, je les observai interagir ensemble, et me sentis de trop. Ils étaient comme une famille, et en les observant pleurer dans les bras les uns des autres, je me fis l'effet d'une voyeuse observant une scène intime. Donnant mes ordres de loin, je quittai les lieux en même temps que Lanie qui escortait le corps de Beckett, jetant un regard vers le lieu du drame devant lequel un Castle éteint se tenait.

« Cet homme ne s'en remettra jamais… » murmurai-je pour moi-même avant de quitter discrètement les lieux.

Ma présence n'aurait fait que les mettre mal à l'aise, et ils se seraient sentis obligés de dissimuler leur douleur. Or je voulais les laisser pleurer cette perte comme il se devait, et le meilleur moyen de leur apporter mon soutien en cet instant, était de ne pas me manifester. Surtout que même totalement abattus, ils restaient professionnels et veillèrent sur Eva et sa mère. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite... **

**Bonne semaine à tous !**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Comme je l'avais prévu, mon annonce de la semaine dernière a été mal reçu par certains, ce qui m'a valu un commentaire auquel je ne prendrai pas la peine de répondre même si je trouve ça facile d'attaquer les gens sans révéler son identité et permettre ainsi de recevoir une réponse en retour (de ce fait, j'aurais pu savoir si cette personne écrivait elle-même, et voir la qualité de ses écrits...). Mais j'ignore quel était le but de cette personne en m'attaquant comme elle l'a fait, mais une chose est sûre c'est que cela m'a tellement énervée, que je suis revenue sur ma décision. Je continuerais à vous poster mes histoires "fouillis et à l'intrigue mal traitée", même si à l'avenir, j'attendrais d'avoir écrit toute la fic avant de vous la poster, ce qui vous éviteras une longue attente entre chaque poste comme ça a été le cas pour celle-ci... **

**Voilà pour la petite mise au point. J'en profite également pour remercier celles et ceux qui m'ont dit que mes fics allaient vous manquer, et c'est aussi et surtout pour vous que j'ai changé d'avis. Vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir, et tant que vous continuerez d'apprécier mes écrits, je continuerai donc à vous les poster.**

**Voici donc la suite, qui je l'espère vous plaire...  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture, à vous ! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 39 : **

**POV de Rick :**

J'avais l'impression d'être mort dans cette explosion. Mon corps était courbaturé, et j'avais quelques bleus, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la plaie béante qui remplaçait mon cœur. Comme anesthésié, je fixais sans les voir les flammes qui venaient de me ravir l'amour de ma vie. Son corps était à présent entre les mains de Lanie, et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à quitter cet endroit, ce lieu où elle avait donné sa vie pour faire ce qu'elle faisait comme personne d'autre. Protéger les innocents. Et pourtant, je savais que ça n'avait pas été la seule chose qui l'avait conduite à affronter Père sans attendre l'arrivée des secours, mon arrivée. Et cette certitude rendait encore plus intolérable ma souffrance. Parce que j'étais responsable de ce qu'il venait de se passer. En la culpabilisant de n'avoir pas prévu que Père parviendrait à remonter jusqu'à son appartement pour récupérer Eva, je l'avais poussée à se mettre en danger pour sauver Alexis et Eva. Alors je n'avais pas placés ces explosifs, mais c'était ma faute si Kate était morte.

Et le pire, c'était qu'elle était morte en pensant que je la repoussais, que notre histoire à peine éclose était déjà terminée. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Mais j'avais fait l'imbécile, pensant avoir tout mon temps pour me faire pardonner, et voilà que je n'avais plus d'avenir. Parce que comment imaginer poursuivre tranquillement mon existence alors que j'avais la mort de la femme que j'aimais sur la conscience ? En cet instant, alors que les flammes continuaient à faire rage, j'aurais aimé être dans un de mes romans pour effacer les derniers évènements, et faire en sorte que Rook parviennent à sortir Nikkie de-là avant l'explosion, quitte à ce que ce soit lui qui y reste. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Kate m'avait souvent accusé de confondre réalité et fiction, mais elle avait tort. Je n'avais que trop conscience des risques qu'elle était bien trop souvent amenée à prendre, et c'était exactement pour ça que je mettais ma vie en danger, parce que l'idée de la perdre m'était insupportable.

« Il faut y aller Bro, ça ne sert plus à rien de rester là » retentit la voix lourde de chagrin d'Espo.

« C'est de ma faute Espo. Si je ne lui avais pas lancées ces horreurs au visage, elle n'aurait pas pris autant de risques » soufflai-je en me retournant vers mon ami.

« Arrêtes Bro, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Beckett aurait agi exactement de la même façon que vous vous soyez disputés ou pas, et tu le sais » me stoppa-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

« Mais j'aurais dû être à ses côtés. C'était mon rôle de la protéger » protestai-je en me dégageant pour me tourner une nouvelle fois vers ce lieu maudit.

« Mais c'était elle le filc vieux. Et en partant sans toi, elle n'a cherché qu'à te protéger, parce que te perdre lui était aussi insupportable que pour toi » déclara Espo en venant se poster à mes côtés.

« Je vais le tuer Espo. Je vais le retrouver, et je vais le tuer » annonçai-je d'un ton glacial en serrant les poings de fureur.

Seul le silence me répondit, mais je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien répondre. Il était flic, et aurait dû essayer de me faire changer d'avis. Sauf que cette fois, il était d'accord avec moi, et la même rage meurtrière l'animait. Alors il ne tenterait pas de me dissuader de me lancer dans cette chasse à l'homme, mais il ne me quitterait pas d'un pas, et le moment venu, j'étais sûr qu'il appuierait sur la détente pour m'empêcher de détruire ma vie. Mais ma vie était déjà réduite à néant, alors je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Et cette pourriture allait payer.

« Allons-y Castle, on ne peut plus rien faire ici » m'encouragea finalement Espo.

Comme je restai figé sur place, il posa une main dans mon dos, et me guida jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Où est Alexis ? » demandai-je distraitement en réalisant que seuls les pompiers étaient encore présents.

« Avec Ryan » me répondit Espo « Nous allons aller à l'hôpital voir comment Eva se porte » ajouta-t-il comme pour meubler le silence qui s'épaississait progressivement.

« J'aurais préféré aller à la morgue » protestai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sais vieux, mais elle est entre les mains de Lanie, tu sais qu'elle veillera sur elle » soupira-t-il en crispant les mains autour de son volant.

« Mais qui va prendre soin de Lanie ? » m'inquiétai-je en me rappelant des larmes de la jeune femme.

Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir perdu quelqu'un, et Lanie n'était pas en état de procéder à l'autopsie de sa meilleure amie. Pas encore, si jamais elle l'était un jour.

« Je ne… » marmonna Espo en se crispant un peu plus.

« Tu dois être là pour elle vieux, elle va avoir besoin de toi pour traverser ça » déclarai-je fermement en le dévisageant gravement.

Espo garda longuement le silence, les sourcils froncés. Tout dans son attitude me disait clairement de laisser tomber, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Lanie était une femme forte, mais cette fois, elle n'arriverait pas à surmonter cette épreuve sans soutien. Et c'était au latino d'être à ses côtés. J'y serais bien allé, mais ce n'était pas ma place. Pas encore. Et puis si Espo était occupé à veiller sur la jeune légiste, j'aurais les mains libres pour retrouver Père et lui faire avaler son bulletin de naissance.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison Espo » insistai-je en le voyant relâcher ses membres un à un.

« Je sais, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire… » m'avoua-t-il piteusement.

« Tu n'as rien à dire. Ta présence sera déjà un réconfort en soi » lui expliquai-je simplement en reportant mon regard sur la rue.

Machinalement, ma main partit à la recherche du mouchoir que j'avais glissé dans ma poche, et mes doigts se refermèrent autour de la montre de Kate. Le bracelet était déchiré, et le cadran brisé, et cela me rappela une autre explosion. Là encore cette montre avait été abimée, mais je l'avais porté au meilleur horloger de la ville, et il lui avait rendu une seconde jeunesse. Jamais je n'oublierais l'expression du visage de Kate lorsque je la lui avais rendue. Elle avait eu l'air bouleversée, mais surtout heureuse. Mais aujourd'hui, la faire réparer ne me la ramènerait pas. Mon emprise se resserra autour du précieux bijou, et je réagis à peine lorsqu'un petit éclat de verre me mordit la paume de la main.

« D'accord, je te dépose et je vais la rejoindre, en espérant qu'elle ne m'enverra pas sur les roses » accepta-t-il finalement, à ma plus grande satisfaction.

« Elle ne le fera pas vieux, crois-moi » le rassurai-je en caressant du bout des doigts le cuir du bracelet avant de ramener ma main sur ma cuisse.

« Tu devrais voir un médecin Bro, tu as quelques vilaines coupures » nota Espo en me jetant un regard en biais.

« Je vais bien » répondis-je laconiquement.

Mes blessures me paraissaient tellement dérisoires comparé à l'état dans lequel les pompiers avaient ramené le corps de Kate, que je ne m'en souciais guère. Mais ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, j'hochai la tête en signe d'accord, même si je ne comptais pas obéir. J'étais capable de me soigner tous seul. Lorsqu'Espo se gara devant l'hôpital, il hésita sur la marche à suivre, m'observant d'un air préoccupé, comme s'il savait exactement ce que j'avais derrière la tête.

« C'est bon Espo, je vais aller récupérer Alexis et rentrer chez moi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi » soupirai-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule avant de sortir de la voiture.

« Ok Bro. On se voit demain au 12th ? » s'enquit-il avant de grimacer.

Et sa question me statufia sur place. Serai-je capable d'aller au 12th et de m'asseoir sur ma chaise en sachant que plus jamais Kate ne prendrait place sur la sienne ? Mais avais-je vraiment le choix ? Si je voulais rester sur l'enquête, je devrais me faire violence. Mais je savais déjà qu'une fois cette affaire bouclée, et Père brûlant en Enfer, je ne pourrais plus me joindre à eux. D'une parce que Kate ne serait plus là, et de deux parce que Gates ne m'autoriserait plus l'accès à ses locaux.

« Je serais là vieux, mais peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que ce soit vous qui veniez faire le point chez moi » soupirai-je en lui lançant un regard entendu.

« Tu penses que Gates ne voudra pas de toi parmi nous ? » devina-t-il dans un froncement de sourcils contrarié.

« Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle cherchait une bonne excuse pour me virer de son commissariat. Et sans Kate pour l'en empêcher, quelque chose me dit que je ne serais plus libre de vous prêter mains fortes » déclarai-je d'un ton morne en me passant une main lasse dans les cheveux.

« Tu feras toujours partie de l'équipe Bro, qu'elle soit d'accord ou pas » m'assura-t-il en donnant un coup de poing sur son volant.

« Merci Espo… » souris-je faiblement sachant qu'il n'aurait pas son mot à dire lorsque Gates me bannirait du 12th.

« De rien vieux » marmonna-t-il avant de partir rejoindre Lanie.

Pensif, je le regardai partir, puis dans un lourd soupir, pénétrai dans le hall de l'hôpital, me dirigeant directement vers le service dans lequel devait se trouver Eva.

« Castle ? Vous cherchez la petite ? » entendis-je une voix que j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre en ce moment.

« Je sais où la trouver merci » répondis-je en tentant de contourner Josh.

« Où est Kate ? » s'étonna-t-il en regardant derrière moi, comme s'il s'attendait à la voir surgir « Et que vous est-il arrivé ? » ajouta-t-il en avisant l'état déplorable dans lequel j'étais.

Sans lui répondre, je poursuivis ma route, espérant que mon attitude le découragerait. Mais au lieu de ça, il m'empoigna par le bras, et m'obligea à m'arrêter.

« Où est-elle Castle ? » gonda-t-il, et ce que je lus dans son regard me fit pitié.

« Il y a eu une explosion… deux en fait… » soufflai-je d'une voix rauque, déglutissant pour faire disparaître la boule qui avait élu domicile dans ma gorge.

« Non… » mumura-t-il en me lâchant comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Les yeux exorbités, il recula de plusieurs pas en secouant farouchement la tête, comme pour rejeter l'implication de ce que je venais de dire.

« Je dois y aller » soupirai-je en me détournant de nouveau pour rejoindre ma fille.

« Est-ce que… » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement, à croire que les mots lui étaient trop difficile à prononcer.

« Je dois y aller » répétai-je avant de monter dans l'ascenseur, le laissant complètement ravagé dans le hall.

Je savais que je venais de fuir, mais je n'étais pas en état de subir ses accusations. Parce que je savais qu'une fois remis du choc, il me rendrait responsable de ce qui venait de se produire. Comme après la fusillade. Mais cette fois, je serais incapable de garder mon calme et de ne pas lui dire ses quatre vérités. Alors mieux valait que je m'éloigne de lui avant que je n'explose.

« Papa ! » s'exclama Alexis lorsque je pénétrai dans la chambre d'Eva.

« Hey Pumpkin ! » souris-je faiblement, ouvrant machinalement les bras pour l'accueillir.

Plongeant son visage dans le creux de mon cou, elle se blottit contre moi, et je resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle en sentant son corps secoué de lourds sanglots. Me concentrant sur le chagrin de ma fille pour oublier provisoirement le mien, je la berçai contre moi jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent légèrement. Sans relâcher mon étreinte autour de mon bébé, qui ne semblait pas pressée de se détacher de moi, je regardai autour de moi, et croisai le regard d'une belle femme que je reconnus comme étant la mère de Eva, enfin de Beckie puisqu'il s'agissait de son véritable prénom.

« Bonjour » me sourit-elle timidement

« Bonjour madame » la saluai-je en lui rendant son sourire « Comment va Beckie ? » ajoutai-je en constatant que l'adolescente était encore plus pâle que le jour où je l'avais trouvée.

« Elle est inconsciente. Et étant donné ce que ce monstre lui a fait, ils ne savent pas quand elle se réveillera » souffla-t-elle en portant la main de sa fille à son visage.

« Je lui ai expliqué » m'avoua timidement Alexis, comme si elle craignait de se faire gronder.

« Tu as bien fait mon ange » la rassurai-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.

« D'ailleurs merci de lui avoir sauvée la vie » me remercia chaleureusement cette femme.

« Je vous en prie, je n'allais pas rester sans réaction face à sa détresse » répliquai-je en haussant les épaules, comme pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas grand-chose.

« Mais vous êtes le premier depuis son enlèvement à avoir suffisamment fait attention à elle pour que l'on remonte jusqu'à moi ! » protesta-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte autour de la main de Beckie.

« C'est Kate qui est remonté jusqu'à vous, pas moi » protestai-je en me rembrunissant.

« Je suis désolée pour votre perte » déclara-t-elle avec compassion.

Touché, je l'observai, et réalisai qu'elle comprenait vraiment ce que je ressentais. Parce que durant cinq ans, elle aussi avait tout perdu. Evidemment, sa fille n'était pas morte, mais elle avait vécu dans l'incertitude, se rendant responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Je voyais dans son regard le fantôme de sa culpabilité qui faisait si bien écho à celle que j'éprouvais. Oui, cette femme me comprenait, et ses paroles n'étaient pas creuses, comme bien souvent dans ces cas-là.

« Merci madame » murmurai-je en détournant le regard pour me concentrer sur la respiration lente et régulière de Beckie afin de ne pas me laisser submerger par ma souffrance.

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Liz » me sourit-elle en suivant mon regard.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête, et m'apprêtai à interroger Ryan qui venait de faire son entrée dans la chambre, son cellulaire encore à la main, lorsque le mien se mit à sonner.

« Excusez-moi » grimaçai-je en me détachant d'Alexis pour quitter la chambre.

Rapidement, lançant des regards d'excuse aux infirmières qui me regardèrent passer avec désapprobation, je me dépêchai de rejoindre une zone où les cellulaires étaient autorisées.

« Oui Gina » soupirai-je en découvrant qui était mon interlocutrice.

J'aurais voulu ne pas lui répondre, mais je venais de me rappeler que ce soir devait avoir lieu ma soirée de lancement. Mais il n'était plus question que je m'y rende. Pas alors que j'étais en deuil.

« J'espère pour toi que tu es chez toi et en train de te préparer pour ce soir Richard ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton lourd de menace.

« Non, je suis à l'hôpital en ce moment même, et ton appel tombe bien parce que je veux que tu annules cette soirée » déclarai-je d'un ton ferme et définitif.

« Quoi ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes. Je n'annulerais pas cette soirée tout ça parce que ta muse est incapable de faire son boulot sans toi ! » grinça Gina d'un ton venimeux.

« Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça tu m'entends ? Tu n'es même pas le quart de la femme extraordinaire qu'était ma Kate » hurlai-je en sentant un fil de mon contrôle se briser net « Kate est morte aujourd'hui pour sauver la vie d'une adolescente conditionnée par un fou psychopathe qui veut l'utiliser pour purifier l'humanité, alors ne dis pas qu'elle n'est pas un bon flic ! » continuai-je en me mettant à trembler de rage et d'impuissance.

Seul un silence choqué me répondit, et je fermai les yeux pour tenter de me ressaisir. Je le devais. Je ne devais pas craquer maintenant, pas en public, pas au milieu de cette enquête. J'aurais tous le temps de panser mes plaies lorsque je serais seul chez moi.

« Annules cette soirée Gina, dis-leur ce que tu veux, mais je n'irais pas. Pas alors que le corps méconnaissable de Kate repose sur une table d'autopsie. Et si Black Pawn considère ça comme une rupture de contrat, et bien tant pis. » soupirai-je avant de mettre fin à la communication sans attendre sa réponse.

Craignant un nouvel assaut, je décidai d'éteindre purement et simplement mon cellulaire, mais avant cela, j'envoyai un rapide message à **BeckHeat**. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se méprenne sur mon silence à venir.

**« Bonjour…**

**Est-ce que tu as une solution miracle pour retrouver goût à la vie quand le centre de ton monde disparaît ?**

**Comment continuer à vivre quand toute lumière s'est éteinte ?**

**La femme que j'aime vient de mourir, et je ne suis pas sûr d'y survivre….**

**Ne m'en veux pas, mais pendant quelques temps je ne serais pas joignable…**

**Je vais consacrer toute mon énergie à retrouver le fumier qui me l'a prise, et lorsque je l'aurai trouvé, je lui ferai regretter jusqu'au jour de sa naissance….**

**Je sens que les livres de notre auteur préféré commun vont me servir de source d'inspiration sur la façon de le faire souffrir avant de le tuer…**

**J'espère que de ton côté tu es heureuse, et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi…**

**Avec toute mon affection,**

**NakedGun »**

Sans me relire, j'appuyai sur la touche envoi, puis éteignis sans remords mon IPhone que je rangeai dans ma poche. Me sentant encore électrique et ne voulant pas inquiéter Alexis ou Ryan, je décidai d'aller faire un tour avant de venir récupérer ma fille pour la ramener à la maison. Perdu dans mes pensées, je sortis de l'hôpital et avançai sans faire attention aux chemins que j'empruntais, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant un petit lac artificiel. L'endroit était paisible, et Dieu merci, désert. Dans un soupir de lassitude, je m'effondrai plus que je ne m'assis sur un banc, et regardai sans le voir le lac. Je fus tiré de ma léthargie par le bruit de pas venant dans ma direction, me faisant tourner la tête pour voir qui arrivait.

« Il ne manquait plus que lui ! » m'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Castle ! » cracha Josh en se ruant vers moi, l'expression haineuse.

« Josh » l'accueillis-je sobrement en me relevant, refusant de me retrouver en situation d'infériorité.

Lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, je le vis armer son bras, et avec une agilité que j'ignorais posséder, j'évitai son poing et le frappai à l'estomac, l'envoyant à terre.

« Rentrez chez vous Josh, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde » déclarai-je en l'observant avec pitié.

« C'est de votre faute si elle est morte, je suis sûr que c'est de votre faute ! » hurla-t-il en se relevant.

Il se jeta de nouveau sur moi, et une fois encore, je l'envoyai à terre, cette fois l'atteignant au visage.

« Je n'ai pas placé les explosifs dans la bâtiment dans lequel elle se trouvait. Pas plus que je n'ai tiré sur elle ce jour-là. La seule chose dont je sois coupable, c'est de n'avoir pas réussi à mieux la protéger, comme je le fais depuis le début de notre collaboration » grondai-je en serrant les dents alors que les larmes menaçaient de s'écouler.

« Vous ne la méritiez pas ! » cracha-t-il en se levant une fois encore, même si cette fois il ne tenta pas de me frapper.

« C'est vrai. Mais personne n'était assez bien pour elle. Elle était merveilleuse » approuvai-je avec un tendre sourire « Kate était l'amour de ma vie, et je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de continuer sans elle. J'étais prêt à tout pour elle, y compris à la regarder être heureuse avec un autre, car contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je n'ai jamais fait pression sur elle pour qu'elle vous quitte. Au contraire, j'avais même renoncé à nous lorsqu'elle m'a avoué ses sentiments » lui révélai-je calmement.

« Je sais, elle me l'a dit… » reconnut-il en se passant une main tremblante sur le visage.

« Elle avait de l'affection pour vous, et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas cherché à m'immiscer dans votre relation. Mais vous aviez rompu, et nous étions sur le point de construire cette vie dont j'ai rêvée depuis le jour de notre rencontre. Et à présent elle n'est plus là… » chuchotai-je en laissant enfin couler mes larmes.

« Vous l'aimez vraiment… je crois qu'au fond je l'ai toujours su, comme j'ai toujours su qu'elle vous aimait également… » avoua Josh en m'observant avec compassion.

« J'aurais donné ma vie pour elle, et je la donnerais sans hésiter si ça pouvait la ramener » lui certifiai-je en chassant mes larmes d'un geste rageur.

« Je peux vous demander une faveur ? » s'enquit Josh en plantant son regard dans le mien.

« Demandez toujours » approuvai-je d'un hochement de tête encourageant.

« Trouvez ce fils de pute et envoyez-le rôtir en Enfer » gronda-t-il, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

« J'en ai bien l'intention » acquiesçai-je d'un air farouche.

Sur un hochement de tête de connivence, nous nous séparâmes, et je repris le chemin de l'hôpital pour rejoindre Alexis.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**Tout commentaire (à condition d'être courtois et argumenté, est le bienvenu)**

**A dimanche prochain pour la suite! **

**Bisous et bonne semaine à tous!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Voilà, après avoir menacé de m'empêcher de pouvoir assister à mon oral mercredi, Talassam a obtenu gain de cause, je vous poste la suite (quoi que... ça m'arrangerait plutôt puisque je ne suis pas prête mdr)... **

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et comme toujours, j'attends vos avis... **

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 40 : **

**POV d'Eva :**

« Beckie, tu viens ma chérie ? » m'appela maman en se tournant vers moi, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres.

« J'arrive maman ! » criai-je en attrapant mes tennis avant de me ruer dans les escaliers.

J'avais une importante compétition d'athlétisme aujourd'hui, et j'avais réussi à convaincre maman de m'y conduire plus tôt afin d'avoir tout le temps de m'échauffer. Et surtout je voulais voir David. Lui aussi devait courir, et j'adorais m'entraîner avec lui. Jamais encore avant lui je ne m'étais intéressée à un garçon, mais David était différent et nous étions très vite devenus amis. Il me faisait rire et était d'une telle gentillesse que je devais parfois me pincer pour m'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Le fait de courir ensemble nous avait beaucoup rapprochés, et il m'avait avoué qu'il était trop timide pour m'adresser la parole avant, et j'avais admis que c'était pareil pour moi.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » s'enquit maman, surprise par mon silence.

« A cette compétition. Si je gagne cette course, je me qualifierai pour les demi-finale » expliquai-je rapidement, ne voulant pas lui parler de David.

Bien sûr, toute ma famille savait que nous étions amis, mais je sentais confusément qu'il pourrait y avoir plus entre David et moi, et je ne me sentais pas encore prête à en parler à maman. Cela viendrait, je n'en doutais pas, mais pour le moment je voulais essayer de comprendre par moi-même ce qu'était ce lien qui m'unissait à ce garçon.

« Tu es la plus rapide de ta catégorie, tu gagneras, j'en suis certaine ma chérie » me rassura maman en caressant tendrement ma joue.

« Je sais, mais si je gagne, je devrai quitter la maison, et ça m'inquiète un peu » avouai-je en me rongeant l'ongle.

« Nous aviserons à ce moment, et puis tu ne partiras que pour les compétitions. J'en discuterais avec ton père, mais je pense que l'un de nous t'accompagnera durant ces déplacements » déclara maman avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

« Ce serait super ! » m'exclamai-je avec un large sourire.

Le rire cristallin de maman retentit dans la voiture, et je souris en la regardant, me demandant si je serais aussi belle qu'elle quand je serais devenue une femme. Papa disait que je lui ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau, et j'espérais qu'il disait vrai. En soupirant, je me concentrai sur la route, et constatai que nous étions arrivées à destination. Lestement, je sautai de la voiture, et empoignant mon sac, me ruai vers les vestiaires.

« Je vais t'attendre dans les gradins ! » me cria maman derrière mon dos.

« D'accord, à tout de suite ! » lui répondis-je sans même me retourner.

En faisant des sauts de cabri, je descendis rapidement les escaliers, remerciant le ciel que mon coache ne me voit pas faire, car j'aurais reçu un sermon bien senti pour avoir pris bêtement des risques. Mais j'avais repéré David sur la piste, et j'étais impatiente de le rejoindre. Comme toujours à l'idée de le voir et de me trouver en sa présence, je sentis mes mains devenir moites et mon cœur battre la chamade. Mes sœurs se moquaient de moi en me disant que j'étais amoureuse, et je me demandai si elles avaient raison. Et la question la plus importante pour moi était de savoir si David éprouvait la même chose. Je savais que nous n'étions encore que des enfants, mais parfois, Dieu nous faisait rencontrer notre âme sœur très jeune. Et j'espérais vraiment que David m'aimait comme moi je l'aimais. Je savais qu'il m'aimait bien, mais je voulais qu'il m'aime plus que comme une amie. Me regardant dans la glace, je soupirai de découragement. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à moi ?

« Il faudrait un miracle pour qu'un garçon aussi génial veuille être mon petit-ami » marmonnai-je avant de quitter les vestiaires, mon bel entrain envolé.

« Ah te voilà ! » m'accueillit David avec son beau sourire, et je lui souris en retour, incapable de faire autrement.

« Désolée, je suis un peu en retard » m'excusai-je en le rejoignant timidement.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis en avance » m'assura-t-il toujours souriant, ne semblant pas remarquer ma nervosité.

« Tu t'entraînes depuis longtemps ? » l'interrogeai-je en commençant mes étirements.

« Une petite demi-heure. J'ai rendu maman tellement folle qu'elle a fini par me conduire ici plus tôt que prévu » rit-il en reprenant son propre échauffement.

« Je comprends, je suis une véritable pile électrique depuis ce matin ! » ris-je à mon tour.

« C'est normal, nous avons une mission importante à accomplir tous les deux » approuva David en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

« N'oublies pas quelle est ta mission Eva, n'oublies pas ce qu'il adviendra si tu échoues ! » m'admonesta une voix qui me glaça le sang.

Surprise, je me redressai et constatai que je ne me trouvais plus au stade, mais au milieu d'un champ désolé. Le ciel s'était obscurcit, et le tonnerre grondait au-dessus de ma tête. Frissonnante, je tournai sur moi-même, cherchant la personne qui avait parlé lorsqu'ils apparurent, comme tombés du ciel. Tout de blanc vêtus, ils m'observaient d'un air sévère, posant sur moi un regard accusateur, et un gémissement de désespoir s'échappa de ma gorge. Soudain, je sentis une goutte s'écraser sur ma joue, et je la chassai machinalement, sans quitter Père et Mère du regard. Encore une fois mes pensées m'avaient trahie, et j'allais devoir en payer les conséquences. Comme pour confirmer cette pensée, je vis les vêtements immaculés de mes parents se couvrir de rouge, et je réalisai que le ciel versait des larmes de sang.

« Non ! » hurlai-je en portant une main tremblante à ma bouche en voyant le sol se couvrir peu à peu de cadavre.

Un autre hurlement s'échappa de ma gorge lorsque je reconnus, parmi ces corps enchevêtrés, le visage de celle que j'avais appelé maman dans mon rêve.

« Non ! » criai-je en me redressant sur mon lit, posant un regard hagard et perdu autour de moi.

A la blancheur des murs et l'odeur aseptisée qui saturait l'air, je compris que j'étais de retour à l'hôpital. Encore secouée par cet horrible cauchemar, je tentai de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. J'étais chez le lieutenant Beckett lorsque Père était venu me chercher. Puis tout était confus. Luttant contre la douleur lancinante qui se faisait de plus en plus forte à mesure que je tentais de me rappeler, je rassemblai les bribes de mes souvenirs. Père avait choisi Alexis pour faire d'elle l'agneau sacrificiel. Nous étions allés dans la rue. Puis une voiture était arrivée, et ensuite… Une puissante décharge électrique me traversa le crâne, et je me saisis la tête à deux mains, pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas me mettre à hurler. Je connaissais cette souffrance. Père m'avait dit que c'était la punition que Dieu m'infligeait chaque fois que je faillais à ma mission sacrée. Prenant de profonde inspiration, je fis le vide dans ma tête, et la douleur reflua. Me massant les tempes, je redéroulai prudemment le fil de mes souvenirs, jusqu'à ce qu'un visage s'impose à moi.

Lentement, je laissai ce visage prendre toute la place dans ma tête, priant pour ne pas subir une nouvelle fois les foudres divines. Je devais découvrir qui était cette femme, et surtout pourquoi elle m'avait dit être ma mère. Je ne me rappelais pas l'avoir rencontrée avant ce jour, et pourtant, je savais que je la connaissais. Sinon pourquoi était-ce d'elle que j'avais rêvé chaque fois que j'avais imaginé vivre au sein d'une famille heureuse ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Père et Mère n'avaient jamais parlé d'elle ? Et pourquoi penser à elle était une telle source de souffrance ? Etait-elle mauvaise ? Etait-ce pour cela que Père m'interdisait de lui adresser la parole ? Alors que je fouillais ma mémoire, une nouvelle vague de souffrance s'abattit sur moi, et je m'écroulai sur mon lit alors que des visions cauchemardesques me rappelaient à l'ordre.

« Eva, je suis Eva, je dois rejoindre le Sanctuaire et accomplir ma mission » scandai-je jusqu'à ce que la torture cesse.

Haletante, je m'assis dans mon lit, et jetant des regards autour de moi, repérai mes vêtements. Sans faire de bruit, je descendis du lit et m'habillai prestement. Toujours en silence, je m'approchai de la porte, l'entrebâillai et scrutai le couloir. Sans être vue, je refermai précautionneusement la porte, consciente que je ne pourrais pas m'échapper par-là. Pas alors que cette femme mystérieuse était assise sur une chaise, entourée par Alexis et un des policiers qui était venu rendre visite au lieutenant Beckett. J'allais devoir trouver un autre moyen pour quitter ma prison, et retourner auprès de ma famille. A cette pensée, le visage de cette femme s'imposa à moi, et je la chassai rapidement en me récitant les paroles de la prophétie. J'avais pêché en doutant de ma mission, et Dieu venait de me le faire comprendre. Mon affection pour Alexis ne devait pas me faire perdre de vue l'essentiel. Si je n'accomplissais pas ma destinée, l'Humanité était vouée à la destruction.

« Réfléchis Eva, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de partir sans qu'ils te voient » marmonnai-je avant de remarquer la fenêtre.

En courant, je m'en approchai, et l'ouvris. Ma chambre était située dans l'angle du bâtiment, et même si celle-ci se trouvait au deuxième étage, je devrais pouvoir passer par-là pour m'échapper. D'un bond, je m'assis sur le rebord et passai les jambes à l'extérieur. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à tenter une échappée, je perçus des bruits de pas et le son d'une conversation juste derrière la porte. Réagissant au quart de tour, je descendis de mon perchoir et courus vers mon lit. A peine recouchée, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, et des pas s'approcher de moi.

« Elle dort encore. Partie comme elle est, elle va probablement faire le tour du cadran avant de se réveiller » entendis-je un homme déclarer.

« Peut-être, mais l'un de nous devrait rester dans la chambre avec elle pour être sûr que cet homme ne profite pas de la nuit pour tenter de l'enlever une fois encore » lança un autre homme dont je sentis le regard se poser sur moi.

« Elle dort, et tant que nous restons devant sa porte, elle ne court aucun danger. » répliqua le premier policier, pour mon plus grand soulagement.

S'ils décidaient de rester dans la chambre, je ne pourrais plus m'enfuir par la fenêtre, et je sentais que c'était mon unique chance de pouvoir rejoindre Père. Sans bouger, feignant toujours un profond sommeil, je guettai le moindre bruit, attendant de les entendre quitter la chambre. Il se passa ce qui me parut être une éternité avant que je n'entende de nouveau la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, et les pas s'éloigner. Prudente, j'attendis encore quelques minutes avant d'esquisser le moindre geste. Faisant semblant de remuer dans mon sommeil, je me tournai, et entrouvrant les paupières, je jetai un coup d'œil pour voir si j'étais bien seule. Une fois certaine que c'était bien le cas, je repoussai vivement mon drap et sans perdre une minute, sautai de mon lit et courrai à la fenêtre. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Reprenant ma position assise, je me décidai à faire un premier essai. Me penchant en avant, je scrutai le sol, évaluant la hauteur, lorsqu'en tournant la tête, j'avisai un large tuyau qui descendait jusqu'au sol.

Celui-ci était solidement attaché au mur, et un sourire victorieux étira mes lèvres. Jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule, m'assurant que personne ne venait, je m'empressai d'attraper d'une main le tuyau, avant de poser le pied sur une des fixations et de passer la jambe de l'autre côté, me retrouvant suspendue dans le vide. Avec lenteur, j'entamai ma descente, et me retrouvai rapidement à terre. M'accroupissant, je jetai des regards autour de moi, inquiète que quelqu'un ne m'ait vu, mais personne ne vint à ma rencontre, et toujours accroupie, je m'éloignai en veillant à ne pas me faire remarquer. Une fois certaine que personne n'avait remarqué ma fuite, je me redressai et me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais. Père m'avait appris comment passer inaperçue, et je me servis de ce savoir pour traverser la ville sans attirer l'attention.

Je mis plusieurs heures à regagner enfin le quartier dans lequel Père avait établi le Sanctuaire, et ce n'est qu'en franchissant le périmètre de sécurité qui entourait celui-ci que je cessai de courir. J'avais toujours aimé courir, et Père m'avait laissé m'entraîner, jugeant cette activité saine pour mon corps et mon esprit. Dans un flash, je me remémorai mon rêve, et un sourire rêveur étira mes lèvres. Songeuse, je me demandai si David partageait cette passion, et si ensemble nous pourrions nous y adonner. Un rayon de soleil m'éblouit, et levant une main pour me protéger les yeux, je levai le regard vers le ciel, priant pour que Père l'ait jugé digne de devenir Adam. Je ne savais pas si je me remettrai d'une telle déception si ce n'était pas le cas.

« S'il vous plait mon Dieu, faites que Père ait choisi David pour devenir mon compagnon d'éternité » suppliai-je en joignant mes mains.

J'ignorais si je supporterais de devoir passer le reste de ma vie auprès d'un homme qui ne serait pas lui. Dès l'instant où je l'avais rencontré, j'avais senti un lien puissant qui me reliait à lui, et à la surprise qui s'était peinte sur son visage, j'avais su que le sentiment était partagé. Il avait une façon tellement intense de me regarder que parfois j'avais la sensation de le connaître depuis toujours. J'avais même parfois eu la vision d'un adorable petit garçon qui lui ressemblait de façon saisissante, mais je m'étais dit que c'était ainsi que je l'imaginais enfant. Oui, je voulais plus que tout découvrir si David était l'autre moitié de mon âme, et je ne le pourrais pas si Père en décidait autrement. En soupirant, j'hésitai à passer par l'entrée principale, puis optai pour l'entrée secondaire, souriant à l'idée de surprendre Père et Mère au milieu de la prière. Ils n'allaient pas en croire leurs yeux. Ravie de la petite farce que je m'apprêtais à leur jouer, je ris toute seule en contournant le Sanctuaire.

« Je sais que Père n'aime pas que l'heure de la prière soit perturbée, mais pour cette fois il devrait me pardonner ! » réfléchis-je en poursuivant mon avancée.

Pour ne pas que l'on remarque notre présence, Père avait laissé l'endroit tel qu'il était à notre arrivée, et de l'extérieur, le Sanctuaire avait tout d'une vieille maison abandonnée. Quant au jardin, il tenait plus du terrain vague, mais c'était le but recherché. La seule modification que Père avait apportée au paysage, était la clôture qu'il avait érigée et qui dissuadait les vagabonds de tenter de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Contournant un baril éventré, j'atteignis enfin la porte arrière dont je poussai le battant en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais alors que je traversais la cuisine, un sentiment d'oppression s'empara de moi. J'étais rentrée chez moi, et pourtant, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité, bien au contraire. Le Sanctuaire me paraissait menaçant, et une étrange atmosphère régnait sur les lieux.

« Reprends-toi Eva, tu es en sécurité ici » m'encourageai-je en avançant vers les escaliers.

Levant la tête vers l'étage, je frémis en constatant comme celui-ci paraissait sombre et inhospitalier. Prudemment, je grimpai les marches, mon cœur battant la chamade sans que je ne puisse m'expliquer d'où provenait mon anxiété. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que j'empruntais cet escalier, même si habituellement, j'avais ma bougie pour m'éclairer. C'était probablement ce qui m'angoissait autant. Je détestais l'obscurité, Père m'ayant dit que c'était le refuge des êtres malveillants. La main sur la rambarde, j'atteignis l'étage, et sans lâcher la rampe, j'avançai vers le fond du couloir, jusqu'à la pièce que Père avait transformé en lieu de prière. Une fois près de mes parents, mes peurs disparaîtraient, et la prière m'aiderait à retrouver ma sérénité d'esprit.

« Surprise ! » m'exclamai-je en ouvrant tout grand la porte, riant d'avance de la tête que feraient mes parents.

Mais je perdis mon sourire en découvrant la pièce vide. Où étaient-ils ? D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, ils n'avaient jamais oublié la prière, jamais. Désœuvrée, je fis quelques pas dans la pièce vide, cherchant une explication à leur absence, et soudain j'eus une illumination. Ils devaient être en train de me chercher. Père n'allait pas abandonner si près du but, et maintenant qu'il s'était débarrassé du lieutenant Beckett, il allait tenter de me soustraire à leur emprise. A l'idée que Kate était morte, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je savais que j'avais tort de pleurer pour elle, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Père m'avait dit que tous les adultes étaient des pêcheurs et que je ne devais pas leur faire confiance, mais Kate n'était pas mon ennemie. Elle avait réellement tenté de m'aider, ainsi qu'Alexis et son père. Et ils l'avaient payé chèrement. Essuyant mes larmes, ne voulant pas devoir expliquer ce qui m'avait mis dans cet état, je redescendis au rez-de-chaussée. Je me sentais coupable de ce qui était arrivé, me demandant si je n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'empêcher.

« Stop ! » m'exclamai-je en réprimant une nouvelle vague de douleur.

Les mains fortement pressées contre mes tempes, j'inspirai profondément pour faire refluer la vague, et sursautai légèrement en percevant un cri déchirant en provenance de la cave. Les yeux écarquillés, je baissai les yeux vers le sol, me demandant si quelqu'un avait réussi à pénétrer le Sanctuaire. Mais si c'était le cas, cette personne semblait blessée. Devais-je descendre lui porter secours, ou attendre le retour de Père et le laisser gérer la situation ? Après tout, la cave était le seul endroit de la maison dans lequel il m'était interdit de pénétrer. Lorsque j'avais demandé pourquoi, Père avait dardé un regard indéchiffrable sur moi, et soudain, des images horribles de mort et de destruction avaient défilées dans ma tête, me faisant gémir de frayeur, et je n'avais plus jamais posé la moindre question. En fait, je réalisai que ces images étaient les mêmes que celles qui m'avaient assaillies à l'hôpital, lorsque je m'étais interrogée sur l'identité de cette femme.

Mais quel était le lien ? Un autre cri me fit sursauter, et je m'avançai vers la porte de la cave. Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire alors que cette personne souffrait, cela allait à l'encontre de ma mission. Sans plus tergiverser, je tendis la main vers la lourde porte, et la poussai, surprise de la trouver ouverte. Père serait furieux que j'aie désobéi, mais je ne pouvais ignorer ces cris de souffrance qui faisaient écho en moi d'une étrange façon. Une sueur froide me fit frémir, et avec lenteur, mon corps se raidissant au fur et à mesure de ma descente, je m'enfonçai dans les entrailles de cette demeure qui me paraissait de plus en plus hostile, comme si tout mon être tentait de me mettre en garde contre un danger que je n'arrivais pas encore à cerner.

« Mais enfin que m'arrive-t-il ? » soupirai-je en secouant la tête.

C'était la première fois que je me posais autant de question concernant Père et l'éducation qu'il m'avait donnée. En fait, non, c'était la seconde fois. La première fois, c'était dans l'appartement du lieutenant Beckett, lorsqu'Alexis m'avait supplié de lui venir en aide. Et ses paroles me percutèrent de plein fouet. Elle avait dit que Père me manipulait, qu'il m'avait conditionnée, qu'il avait effacé de ma mémoire qui j'étais pour faire de moi Eva. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Je le saurais si une telle chose m'était arrivée. N'est-ce pas ? Mais si elle avait raison, et qu'il avait effacé ma mémoire, comment pourrais-je me le rappeler ? Furtivement, je repensai à mon réveil et à ma terreur, mais une puissante décharge électrique me vrilla le crâne, comme pour me rappeler à l'ordre. Etait-ce un de ces verrous psychologiques qu'avaient évoqué Alexis ? Etait-ce de cette façon que Père me contrôlait ? Etait-ce en faisant naître la douleur et la peur dans mon esprit qu'il m'empêchait de me soustraire à son emprise ?

« Tu es ridicule Eva ! Jamais Père ne t'a brutalisée ! » m'admonestai-je, me sentant coupable d'avoir nourrie de telles pensées à son encontre.

Chassant ces pensées parasites, je tentai de localiser l'origine du bruit, et m'avançai vers une porte entrebâillée d'où s'échappaient des éclairs bleutés. Intriguée, et sentant une peur sourde s'éveiller en moi, j'avançai lentement, jusqu'à atteindre le battant que je poussai doucement, tâchant de ne pas faire de bruit. Lorsque celui-ci fut assez éloigné du chambranle pour que je puisse me faufiler dans la pièce, j'y pénétrai, et me figeai en découvrant ce qu'il s'y passait. Sur le sol, comme des poupées désarticulées, gisait le corps de jeunes filles de mon âge, et je compris à leurs yeux éteints qu'elles étaient mortes. Pressant mes mains sur ma bouche pour étouffer mon hurlement en reconnaissant quelques-unes des filles avec qui j'avais discutés dans le parc, je fis quelques pas en titubant, et me figeai en réalisant que Père était là, et qu'il faisait subir des électrochocs à une autre jeune fille. Mon corps trembla de concert avec le sien, et prise d'une peur panique, je tournai les talons et me ruai dehors, ressentant le besoin de sortir de cet endroit.

« Je dois prévenir quelqu'un… il faut le stopper ! » marmonnai-je d'une voix brisée, le visage baigné de larmes.

De retour dans le couloir, je me ruai vers les escaliers, lorsque mon regard fut attiré par une seconde pièce de laquelle me parvint la voix de Mère. Malgré ma peur d'être surprise, je m'en approchai aussi silencieusement qu'un chat, et écarquillai les yeux en découvrant ce qu'elle faisait. Il fallait définitivement que j'aille chercher du secours avant que Père ne s'en prenne à elles aussi. Parce que la pièce était pleine d'adolescentes et d'adolescents inconscients, que Mère purifiait méthodiquement en psalmodiant. M'apprêtant à remonter les escaliers, j'avisai une troisième porte, fermée celle-ci. Qu'allai-je découvrir si j'y pénétrais ? Peut-être s'y trouvait-il une personne que je pourrais aider à quitter cet Enfer ? Mue par cette idée, j'y entrai rapidement, et retins un hurlement en découvrant l'énorme aquarium qui s'y trouvait, et la forme inconsciente qui y flottait. Je ne pouvais rien pour elle, à moins d'avoir la clé de cette prison de verre, mais plus que jamais je sus que je devais retourner auprès de Mr Castle et des coéquipiers du lieutenant Beckett.

« Sors d'ici Eva, maintenant ! » m'interpellai-je dans un sursaut en percevant un bruit de pas dans mon dos.

Paniquée, je courus jusqu'à la porte, et retins mon souffle en voyant Mère sortir pour rejoindre la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Père. Alexis avait dit la vérité, et je devais m'échapper avant qu'ils ne découvrent ma présence et ne recommencent leurs expériences sur moi. Je semblais y avoir survécu la première fois, mais serait-ce encore le cas ? Et je ne voulais pas connaître la question à cette réponse. Dès que Mère eut refermé la porte derrière elle, je m'élançai dans l'escalier, et me ruai dehors aussi vite et silencieusement que possible. La douleur dans ma tête était insoutenable, mais je la combattis de toutes mes forces alors que je courrais à travers les rues, consciente que le temps était compté.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors, verdict? **

**Bonne semaine à tous et à dimanche si je survis à cette fin de semaine... **

**Bisous**


	41. Chapter 41

**Bonjour tous le monde ! **

**Comment allez-vous? Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un ou plusieurs commentaires, et en particulier Cathy65 et Titefolle pour m'avoir fait part de leurs ressentis au fil de leur lecture. Vos commentaires m'ont beaucoup touché les filles, et je suis heureuse de voir que mes fics ne sont pas aussi fouillis et mal écrites que certaines personnes l'avaient laissé entendre... **

**Comme aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'une autre de mes lectrices qui est également devenue une amie au gré de nos discussions via MP puis Skype, j'ai nommé Talassan, je vous poste le chapitre avec un jour d'avance, en espérant que son cadeau lui plaira, et que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre... **

**Voilà, je file travailler, alors je vous laisse à votre lecture... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 41 : **

**POV de Rick :**

J'évoluais dans les ténèbres et je m'y sentais à ma place. De toute façon, j'allais devoir m'y faire, car la lumière de mon existence s'était éteinte en même temps que Kate, et je n'en sortirais jamais.

« Papa ? » m'interpella la voix inquiète de ma fille.

En soupirant, je me tournai vers elle sans cacher ma peine. A quoi bon faire semblant ? Alexis savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir, d'autant qu'elle partageait mon chagrin. Ses yeux bouffis et rougis par les larmes me le criaient mieux que n'importe quelle phrase vide de sens.

« Tu as réussi à dormir un peu ? » nous enquîmes nous en même temps, nous faisant tristement sourire.

« Elle me manque tellement papa… et puis… » souffla Alexis en venant se blottir contre moi.

« E puis quoi pumpkin ? » l'encourageai-je en enfouissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Nous venions seulement de nous réconcilier, et maintenant elle n'est plus là pour faire toutes ces choses dont nous avions parlé. Ce n'est pas juste papa »sanglota-t-elle, le visage enfoui dans ma chemise froissée.

« La vie est faites d'injustice mon ange. Si la vie était bien faite, Kate serait là, avec nous, et ce suppôt de Satan rôtirait en Enfer. » répondis-je en sentant une haine viscérale m'envahir.

Alexis bascula la tête en arrière, m'observant dans un froncement de sourcils, mais pour la première fois, elle semblait ne pas s'inquiéter de me voir dans cet état, comme si elle aussi éprouvait des envies de meurtre envers Père. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Kate était très importante pour ma fille, au moins autant qu'elle l'était pour moi, et je savais qu'elle applaudirait lorsque l'homme qui nous l'avait prise aurait le sort qu'il méritait.

« Je sais que tu le retrouveras et que tu lui feras payer pour ça » assura tranquillement mon bébé en se recalant contre mon torse.

« Je te le promets » répondis-je farouchement.

Peu m'importait que Gates m'interdise désormais l'accès au 12th. Les dossiers dont j'avais besoin étaient chez Kate, et les Gars ne m'empêcheraient pas de les étudier. Mon aide serait plus que la bienvenue pour retrouver cet homme avant qu'il n'enlève de nouveau Beckie, et surtout avant qu'il ne recommence ses expériences. Un frisson m'échappa en imaginant ce qu'il aurait fait subir à mon bébé s'il avait réussi à l'enlever, et instinctivement, je resserrai mon emprise autour d'elle.

« Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Lanie et des Gars ? » s'enquit Alexis en s'écartant de moi.

« Non, mais cela n'a rien de surprenant. Ils doivent probablement avoir une montagne de paperasse à remplir… » soupirai-je en secouant la tête, revoyant l'expression moqueuse de Kate lorsqu'elle m'avait menacé de me descendre, et au diable la paperasse.

« Tu devrais prendre une douche et y aller. Si Gates ne te voit pas, elle ne pourra pas t'interdire l'accès au commissariat » déclara ma princesse en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Je vais y aller, mais avant j'aimerais passer chez Kate récupérer ses dossiers avant que Gates n'envoie les Gars les y chercher » lui appris-je en la rejoignant, l'aidant à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

« Tu veux étudier le dossier de Père pour essayer de trouver où il a pu se cacher ? » comprit ma fille, me faisant sourire.

« Oui. Je me dis qu'il y aura peut-être un détail qui me mettra sur la voie » approuvai-je en m'asseyant devant mon assiette, me contentant de jouer avec ma nourriture, mon appétit envolé depuis la mort de Kate.

« Si c'est le cas, tu finiras par le trouver, j'en suis certaine » m'assura ma fille en chipotant devant son assiette.

Oui, je finirais par mettre la main sur Père, mais je savais qu'avec Kate, cela aurait été plus facile. Dès le début de notre partenariat, nous avions toujours eu cette connexion entre nous qui nous permettait de suivre la même idée parfois sans avoir à nous parler. En fait, cela arrivait si souvent, que nous en étions venu à considérer cela comme normal. Et même le fait de nous perdre l'un l'autre dans des histoires sans issues n'avait pas entravé ce lien spécial. Encore aujourd'hui, alors que Kate n'était plus là, je pouvais encore percevoir cette union entre nos deux âmes, et je sentais que jamais une autre femme ne prendrait dans ma vie la place que Kate y avait tenue. J'avais beau avoir assisté en direct à sa mort, la sensation qu'elle était en vie et qu'elle avait besoin de moi ne me quittait pas. Je me savais irrationnel, et que cette sensation était due à mon chagrin, aussi la gardais-je soigneusement pour moi. Ma fille s'inquiétait suffisamment comme ça pour moi.

« Au fait, tu ne vas pas avoir de problème avec Black Pawn pour avoir annulé ta soirée de lancement au dernier moment ? » s'enquit soudainement Alexis.

« Franchement, ça m'est égal, mais ils ne me feront pas de problèmes. La presse va vite répandre l'annonce de la mort de Kate. Mes fans me soutiendront, et Gina ne pourra rien faire sans s'attirer la colère du grand public. Ils ne prendront pas ce risque ! » répondis-je avec indifférence.

« Surtout que ton public aimait Kate. J'ai même entendu certains fans se plaindre de son absence lors de tes séances de dédicace. Ils auraient aimé avoir l'autographe de la célèbre Nikki Heat ! » s'amusa ma fille avant de perdre son sourire.

« Kate n'aurait jamais accepté, et comme je tenais à la vie, je ne lui en ai jamais parlé ! » ricanai-je en me rappelant des regards noirs qu'elle me lançait chaque fois que je l'appelais ma muse.

« Elle faisait seulement semblant de détester ça papa, mais elle m'avait confié qu'elle était fière de te servir de modèle, même si elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi tu l'avais choisi elle… » me révéla ma fille en secouant la tête d'ébahissement.

« Je sais, et c'est justement cette modestie, cette réticence à se voir tel qu'elle était qui la rendait si précieuse à mes yeux » soupirai-je en sentant la boule familière revenir élire domicile dans ma gorge.

Le silence se réinstalla, et conscient qu'une fois encore, je n'avalerais rien, je me levai et allai vider mon assiette dans la poubelle, sous le regard désapprobateur d'Alexis qui finit malgré tout par en faire de même, après s'être forcée à avaler quelques bouchées.

« Je vais me doucher » soupirai-je en traînant des pieds jusque ma chambre.

« Ne traîne pas des pieds, on dirait un vieux ! » me fit remarquer ma fille en m'observant de cet air lourd d'inquiétude qui ne la quittait plus.

« Je me sens vieux » répondis-je sans me retourner avant de m'engouffrer dans ma chambre.

Et c'était vrai. J'avais l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans en une nuit. En soupirant, je me préparai machinalement, en des gestes saccadés et mécaniques. Sans me regarder dans le miroir, je ressortis rapidement de ma chambre, rejoignant Alexis qui tout comme moi s'était préparée.

« Tu vas à la fac aujourd'hui ? »m'enquis-je en mettant dans mes poches mes effets personnels.

« Non. Je préfère aller à l'hôpital voir comment va Eva. De toutes façons, c'est ma semaine blanche, alors je ne rate aucun cours » répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« D'accord, mais si tu changes tes plans, préviens-moi. N'oublies pas que Père est dehors et qu'il a essayé de t'enlever » la prévins-je, pas rassuré de la laisser se promener seule dans les rues.

« Je sais papa, mais je vais devenir folle si je reste là. Et le fait d'être chez Kate ne l'a pas empêché de venir nous chercher » déclara-t-elle en frémissant de peur rétrospective.

« Raison de plus pour te montrer extrêmement prudente » rétorquai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je te le promets papa » sourit-elle en se blottissant contre moi.

Craignant pour sa sécurité, je décidai de prendre ma voiture, sous le regard étonné d'Alexis. Il fallait dire que je n'avais que très peu conduit depuis mon partenariat avec Beckett puisque c'était elle qui me servait de chauffeur. Mais à présent qu'elle n'était plus là, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. A moins de faire appel aux taxis de cette ville. Je n'avais rien contre, mais autant acheter la compagnie, ça me couterait moins cher. Et puis j'aimais conduire, et cela m'empêcherait de trop réfléchir à ce qu'allait devenir ma vie. J'aurais tout le temps de me morfondre dans mon coin lorsque Père serait mis hors d'état de nuire. Je déposai Alexis à l'entrée, soupirant de soulagement en la voyant prise en charge par Karpowsky qui m'adressa un hochement de tête discret, m'apportant silencieusement son soutien. J'avais envoyé un SMS aux Gars qui m'avaient assuré que ma fille serait protégée, et je voyais qu'ils avaient tenu leur promesse.

Quelque peu rassuré sur le sort de mon bébé, je repris la route et arrivai assez rapidement chez Kate. Cela me faisait bizarre de venir chez elle en sachant que je ne l'y trouverais pas. Me servant des clés que Lanie m'avait remises, je pénétrai dans l'appartement, et mon cœur se serra en percevant cette odeur qui n'appartenait qu'à elle flotter dans l'air, comme si elle avait été présente. Pourtant, avec l'équipe scientifique qui avait occupé les lieux, cela n'aurait pas dû être le cas, mais c'était comme si les lieux étaient imprégnés de son parfum. Fermant les yeux, je pris une profonde inspiration, comme pour me donner du courage, puis me décidai à avancer dans la vaste pièce. Le soleil illuminait la pièce, nimbant le canapé d'une lumière dorée propice à la lecture. D'ailleurs, je remarquai qu'un de mes romans était posé sur la petite table basse, ce qui me fit sourire. Je savais bien qu'elle était fan de mes livres.

Poursuivant mon avancée, je gagnai son bureau, et constatant qu'il n'y avait nulle trace des dossiers sur celui-ci, j'ouvris le premier tiroir, souriant en y découvrant l'objet de ma venue. Deux dossiers se trouvaient séparés des autres, et j'en conclu qu'il devait s'agir de celui de Beckie et de Père. Hésitant sur la marche à suivre, je décidai finalement d'en faire une copie, de façon à ne pas attirer d'ennuis aux Gars lorsque Gates les enverrait récupérer les dossiers de l'enquête chez Kate. D'ailleurs je ferais mieux de me dépêcher, car cela ne devrait plus tarder. Aussi rapidement que possible, je photocopiai les documents sans les lire, puis replaçai ceux-ci dans le tiroir avant de le refermer. Une fois cela fait, je glissai mes copies dans la poche intérieure de ma veste, et sur un dernier regard embué, me décidai à quitter les lieux.

« Allez Rick, concentres-toi sur tes recherches » m'encourageai-je, ma voix résonnant sinistrement à mes oreilles.

Serrant les dents pour endiguer la vague de chagrin qui s'abattit sur moi au moment où je refermai la porte de l'appartement, comme si je venais de refermer un livre dont je savais qu'il resterait à jamais inachevé, comme notre histoire à Kate et à moi, je fis quelques pas incertains dans le couloir. Je passerais le reste de ma vie à rêver de ce que ça aurait été de vieillir à ses côtés. Me passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux, je me dirigeai d'un pas lourd vers l'ascenseur lorsque la sonnerie de mon cellulaire me fit sursauter. Avec réticence, je le sortis de ma poche, priant pour que ce ne soit pas Gina ou pire encore, un journaliste. Mais un fin sourire étira mes lèvres en découvrant qui était mon interlocuteur. Avec impatience, j'appuyai sur l'icône d'alerte, et attendis que la fenêtre de discussion s'ouvre. Je lui avais dit que je ne serais pas disponible, mais malgré tout, elle avait pris le temps de me répondre, et cela me réchauffa quelque peu le cœur. Enfin son message s'afficha, et je m'empressai de le déchiffrer.

« **Tu dis que la lumière de ton existence s'est éteinte, mais si tu as la foi, alors La Lumière continuera de guider tes pas.**

**Je prie pour le Salut de ton âme, et choisis de respecter ton vœux de te retirer dans l'ombre le temps de panser tes blessures.**

**Cependant, saches que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, et que mes prières t'accompagneront.**

**Dieu veilles sur ses Enfants.** »

Moi qui croyais bien la connaître, je me trompais lourdement. Je n'avais rien contre les croyants, mais j'ignorais qu'elle avait à ce point la foi. Rien dans les discussions que nous avions eu jusque-là ne m'avait laissé à penser que Dieu occupait une telle place dans sa vie. Au contraire, lorsqu'elle avait évoqué la mort de sa maman, j'avais plutôt eu l'impression qu'elle était en froid avec lui, mais ce message laissait penser tout le contraire. Bien sûr, elle pouvait avoir dit ça uniquement pour me réconforter, mais là encore, ça ne collait pas. Elle aurait su trouver des mots bien à elle pour le faire, sans avoir recours à ce discours religieux à la limite du fanatisme. Perplexe, ne sachant pas comment répondre à ce message sans la blesser, je décidai de remettre cela à plus tard. J'étais écrivain, je trouverais bien une façon de la remercier sans heurter ses sentiments.

« Tant qu'elle ne cherche pas à m'enrôler dans une secte » ricanai-je en sortant de l'ascenseur, mon IPhone toujours dans la main.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Quelque chose me gênait, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau fonctionnait au ralentit, m'empêchant de penser clairement. Et puis pour le moment, j'avais un véritable fanatique religieux à traquer, et c'était sur lui que je devais me concentrer. **BeckHeat** pouvait attendre. De retour dans la rue, je rangeai mon cellulaire dans la poche de ma veste, vérifiant que les précieux documents s'y trouvaient toujours, puis rejoignis ma voiture. J'hésitai à retourner immédiatement chez moi pour les étudier, mais d'un autre côté, je voulais aller voir Lanie pour connaître les résultats de ses premières observations. Je ne me faisais pas beaucoup d'illusions, mais peut-être pourrait-elle me fournir un élément qui me permettrait de retrouver Père plus rapidement. Et puis je voulais savoir comment elle allait.

« Je te promets de le retrouver et de lui faire payer tous le mal qu'il a pu faire Kate » soufflai-je en jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur à l'appartement de ma muse.

Serrant les mains autour du volant, je passai en revue tout ce que l'on avait appris sur Père. Beckie était la clé de sa capture, j'en étais certain. Pour une raison que je ne m'expliquai pas, il tenait absolument à la récupérer, et semblait prêt à tout pour cela. Y compris à tuer la femme de ma vie et à enlever mon bébé. Repensant à ce que Beckie nous avait révélé concernant cette soi-disant prophétie divine, je frémis en comprenant qu'Alexis aurait certainement servie de sacrifice rituel à ce dégénéré.

« Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de ses cheveux salopard ! » grondai-je en frappant rageusement mon volant.

Plus déterminé que jamais, je me garai sur ma place de parking, mon cœur faisant une embardée en voyant la voiture de Kate sagement garée à sa place, attendant le retour de sa propriétaire. Les Gars avaient dû la ramener après l'explosion. L'idée qu'un autre flic en hériterait me donna la nausée. A moins que les Gars ne demandent à la conduire. D'un autre côté, je connaissais l'état de cette voiture, et sans Beckett pour refuser obstinément sa mise au rebus, elle risquait fort de finir à la casse. Non, ça n'arriverait pas. Si Gates décidait de se débarrasser de la Victoria de Kate, alors je m'en porterai acquéreur.

« T'inquiètes pas ma belle, je m'occupe de tout » déclarai-je en tapotant délicatement le capot de la voiture.

Soulagé que personne ne m'ait vu faire, je pénétrai dans l'immeuble, et de peur de croiser Gates, je décidai d'emprunter les escaliers et gagnai directement la morgue. Gates n'y venait jamais, et ce serait bien le Diable qu'elle choisisse pile ce jour pour venir visiter les lieux. Au fur et à mesure que j'approchais de la pièce, je ralentissais mon allure, peu désireux de me retrouver face au corps carbonisé de Kate. Je ne me rappelai que trop bien de la vision d'horreur lorsque les pompiers l'avaient sortie des flammes. Alors non, je n'étais pas pressé d'être à nouveau confronté à ce spectacle. Peut-être aurais-je dû appeler pour donner rendez-vous à Lanie ailleurs. D'un autre côté, si Lanie se faisait violence pour pratiquer cette autopsie, je pouvais bien faire l'effort de venir la trouver sur son lieu de travail.

« Castle ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » s'enquit Lanie en sortant de la morgue.

L'observant avec attention, je constatai qu'elle avait les yeux bouffis et rougis, exactement comme Alexis ce matin. D'ailleurs, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était au bord des larmes, et sans plus réfléchir, je m'avançai vers elle et la serrai dans mes bras. Comme si elle n'avait attendu que cela, elle éclata en lourds sanglots, s'accrochant à ma veste avec désespoir.

« Je suis venu voir comment vous supportiez tout ça, et visiblement, j'ai été bien inspiré » soufflai-je en lui frottant doucement le dos.

« Je n'arrive pas à me dire que je ne la reverrai plus, que c'est elle qui est sur ma table d'autopsie » hoqueta Lanie en s'écartant légèrement, le visage baigné de larmes.

« Je sais. Je suis allé chez elle ce matin, et j'ai eu envie de tout casser en pensant qu'elle n'y mettrait plus jamais les pieds » avouai-je en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

« Je m'occupe d'elle depuis ce matin… et j'ai juste eu besoin de prendre un peu l'air… » avoua Lanie en baissant la tête comme pour cacher sa souffrance.

« Je comprends, mais si c'est trop dur pour vous, confiez-la à un de vos collègues, elle aurait compris » déclarai-je même si je savais très bien que jamais Lanie ne s'y résoudrait.

« Non. J'y arriverais. Je ne la laisserai pas tomber maintenant » rétorqua farouchement Lanie en redressant fièrement la tête.

« J'en ferais autant à votre place » reconnus-je en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Vous savez, il y a quelque chose qui me trouble sur cette dépouille… » lança-t-elle en tournant les talons pour retourner dans la salle d'autopsie.

« Comme quoi ? » m'étonnai-je en lui emboîtant le pas, évitant soigneusement de regarder en direction du corps recouvert pudiquement d'un drap immaculé.

Sans me répondre, Lanie se dirigea vers son bureau et attrapa un dossier qui se trouvait à côté de plusieurs échantillons soigneusement étiquetés. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se mit à le relire, secouant la tête d'incompréhension, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle lisait.

« Oui, décidément, il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas… » marmonna-t-elle en posant un regard suspicieux sur le corps de Kate.

Surpris, je m'avançai vers elle, et me penchant par-dessus son épaule, lus ce que contenait le dossier. Et au fur et à mesure que je déchiffrais le jargon médical, mes yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. Il devait y avoir une erreur, ce n'était pas possible. A moins que…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oui, je sais, vous ne savez toujours pas à quoi vous en tenir concernant Kate, mais vous avez bien une petite idée non ?**

**A vos claviers, et bonne semaine à tous... **

**Bises**


	42. Chapter 42

**Bonjour tous le monde ! **

**Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent ne serait-ce que cinq minutes pour me faire part de leur avis, que ce soit pour cette fic ou pour celles que j'ai déjà posté. Cela me motive tellement que j'ai fini d'écrire cette fiction qui est à présent terminée (je devrais être en train de réviser, mais allez savoir pourquoi, j'étais plus motivée à écrire qu'à réviser mes maths... lol)**

**Bref, je peux donc annoncer à celles qui m'avaient posée la question qu'il y a en tout 55 chapitres à cette fic, plus un épilogue... J'espère donc que vous aimerez la façon dont j'ai choisi de finir cette fic... **

**Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez... **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 42 : **

**POV d'Alexis :**

Jamais encore je n'avais vu mon père aussi malheureux. Avant il gardait l'espoir, il continuait de croire en son avenir avec Kate, mais à présent qu'elle n'était plus là, c'était comme si la vie elle-même l'avait quitté. Au départ, je n'avais pas compris ce qui le liait à elle, et je devais reconnaître que j'avais même été un peu jalouse de voir une autre femme prendre autant de place dans son cœur. Et j'en avais honte, d'autant que plus j'avais appris à connaître Kate, et plus j'avais compris et partagé les sentiments de mon père. Seulement je n'avais pas su comment rétablir la bonne entente qui avait été la nôtre, et j'avais laissé les choses s'enliser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Mais comme toujours, papa avait trouvé les mots, et le miracle s'était produit. Kate m'avait pardonné, et j'avais cru que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais voilà, j'avais oublié que la vie n'était pas un conte de fée, que je n'étais pas dans un roman dont mon père était l'auteur, et que parfois, la vie vous reprenait ce qu'elle vous avait donné.

J'ignorais si nous parviendrions un jour à nous remettre de ce terrible coup du sort. Probablement pas. Comment le pourrions-nous ? Kate nous avait apporté un équilibre, un espoir nouveau, et à présent qu'elle n'était plus là, je sentais que les années qui se profilaient allaient être particulièrement sombres. Papa tentait de donner le change, mais je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que la tristesse couvait sous la surface, et que lorsqu'elle le submergerait, ce serait un véritable tsunami. Mais pour le moment, il était concentré sur l'idée d'attraper Père et toute sa haine et son chagrin était canalisé vers cet unique objectif. Ce n'était pas sa soif de vengeance qui m'inquiétait, pas vraiment, mais plutôt ce qu'il adviendrait lorsque celle-ci serait assouvie. J'avais tellement peur de le voir s'effondrer et s'emmurer dans son chagrin. En soupirant, je gagnai la chambre de Beckie, me demandant si elle serait réveillée, et surtout si elle serait redevenue elle-même.

« Bonjour Alexis » me stoppa la voix de Madame Kates.

« Oh bonjour madame ! » m'exclamai-je en revenant sur mes pas « Désolée, je ne vous avais pas vue » m'excusai-je, légèrement honteuse.

« Ce n'est rien. Tu avais l'air perdue dans tes pensées » me sourit-elle en m'invitant à prendre place à ses côtés.

« Je dois reconnaître que l'avenir ne m'a jamais paru aussi sombre » soufflai-je en me mordillant la lèvre avec angoisse.

« Je comprends. Je suis désolée que le lieutenant Beckett ait dû payer de sa vie la liberté de ma fille » murmura-t-elle avec culpabilité.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable. Le seul responsable de tous ce gâchis est l'homme qui est derrière l'enlèvement de votre fille » la rassurai-je en lui souriant bravement.

« Je le sais, mais j'aurais préféré que les choses se passent différemment » soupira-t-elle en me souriant tristement.

« Comme nous tous » soufflai-je, la gorge nouée.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage d'entrer dans sa chambre. Je crois que je ne supporterais pas qu'elle me regarde de nouveau comme si j'étais une parfaite étrangère pour elle » m'avoua-t-elle piteusement.

« Je comprends que ça ne soit pas facile pour vous » compatis-je en me demandant comment je réagirais si papa venait à m'effacer de sa mémoire.

Pourtant, en repensant au comportement de Beckie avant que Père ne la retrouve, je commençais à croire que ce n'était pas le cas. Beckie avait simplement enfouit profondément ses souvenirs pour les protéger de son conditionnement, et qu'à présent, les verrous psychologiques mis en place par Père l'empêchait d'y accéder. Et là encore, l'aide qu'elle m'avait apportée, même par des moyens détournés pendant la tentative d'enlèvement de Père, tendait à me laisser penser que ceux-ci commençaient à s'affaiblir.

« J'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps, mais de tous les scénarios auxquels j'ai pu penser concernant nos retrouvailles, une amnésie n'en faisait définitivement pas partie » m'expliqua madame Kate en jouant avec son collier de perle.

« Vous savez, je crois que ses souvenirs ne demandent qu'à ressurgir, mais le conditionnement qu'elle a subi l'en empêche » dis-je en lui prenant la main.

« Quand je pense à ce que ce monstre lui a fait subir… C'est un miracle que ma petite fille ait survécu à une telle expérience ! » s'exclama-t-elle en frissonnant violemment.

Et elle n'avait pas tort. D'après ce que j'avais compris, Beckie n'avait été ni la première, ni la dernière à subir un tel traitement. Pourtant, elle avait été assez forte pour y survivre. Cela démontrait une grande force morale qui allait lui être très utile dans les mois à venir. Se soustraire définitivement à l'emprise que cet homme malsain exerçait sur elle ne serait pas chose aisée, mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle y parviendrait grâce à l'amour et au soutien de sa famille. Si Beckie s'en sortait, je n'aurais pas trop l'impression que Kate était morte pour rien.

« Vous savez, je pense que ce n'est pas un hasard si Beckie s'est évanouie quand elle vous a vu. Inconsciemment, elle vous a reconnue. Seulement, les verrous qui bloquent ses souvenirs ont dû s'activer, et c'est pour ça qu'elle a perdu connaissance » lui expliquai-je en priant pour qu'elle garde la foi.

« Je l'espère. Mais peut m'importe le temps que cela prendra. Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvée, je ne la quitterai plus » déclara-t-elle farouchement.

« Beckie a de la chance d'avoir une mère comme vous » constatai-je en songeant que ma propre mère ne se serait jamais donné autant de mal pour moi.

« Tu sais, ce que je fais n'a rien d'exceptionnel. N'importe quelle mère réagirait de la même façon » m'assura-t-elle en souriant doucement.

« Pas la mienne… » marmonnai-je avec résignation.

« Mais le lieutenant Beckett l'a fait pourtant ! » s'exclama-t-elle en m'observant avec incompréhension.

Surprise, je l'observai du coin de l'œil. Je lui avais pourtant dit que Kate était la partenaire de mon père. Alors pourquoi en avait-elle conclu que Kate était ma mère ? A moins qu'elle considère que notre relation était assez proche de celle qu'elle entretenait avec sa propre fille ? Il est vrai que Kate et moi avions toujours été proches. Dès le départ, il s'était créé un lien spécial entre nous. Et j'avais tout gâché en me comportant comme une enfant gâtée et capricieuse. J'avais pu tout arranger, mais j'en gardais de nombreux regrets, car même si Kate m'avait pardonné de bon cœur, nous n'avions pas eu le temps de retrouver notre relation d'antan.

« Je ne parlais pas de Kate mais de ma mère biologique qui ne se souvient de mon existence que lorsque cela peut servir ses intérêts » répondis-je le cœur lourd.

« Aucune mère n'est parfaite Alexis. Un jour, ta maman réalisera ce à côté de quoi elle passe, et j'espère sincèrement que ce jour-là, tu seras prête à lui accorder une seconde chance » déclara-t-elle en pressant ma main entre les siennes.

Je ne comprenais pas comment la situation avait pu s'inverser de la sorte. J'étais en train de la réconforter, et la seconde suivante, c'est elle qui me consolait de mon chagrin. Pourtant, le désintérêt de ma mère à mon égard n'était pas nouveau, mais perdre Kate avait ravivé cette ancienne blessure.

« Qu'ont dit les médecins ? » demandai-je pour changer de sujet de conversation.

« Pas grand-chose. Ils préfèrent attendre qu'elle se réveille pour évaluer son état psychologique » soupira-t-elle en jetant un regard inquiet vers la porte.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, je suis sûre qu'elle serait heureuse de sentir votre présence à ses côtés » lançai-je en comprenant ce qui l'inquiétait.

« Je sais que tu as probablement raison, mais j'ai peur d'aggraver son état après ce nouveau choc psychique » m'avoua-t-elle avec une expression torturée.

« Je peux y aller la première et voir comment elle va » proposai-je, heureuse de me rendre utile.

« Je t'en serais très reconnaissante » s'exclama-t-elle avec reconnaissance.

« J'y vais dans ce cas » décidai-je en me levant pour gagner la chambre de Beckie, mais je me stoppai net lorsqu'une idée me traversa l'esprit « Avez-vous prévenu votre famille ? » m'enquis-je en me retournant subitement.

« Pas encore. Je ne sais pas comment leur annoncer qu'elle ne se souvient plus de nous… » murmura-t-elle avec affliction.

« Vous savez, je crois qu'ils seront tellement heureux que vous l'ayez retrouvée que son amnésie sera un moindre mal. Vous devriez les prévenir et leur dire de vous rejoindre. Qui sait, peut-être que votre présence à tous sera ce qui permettra à Beckie de briser son conditionnement » l'encourageai-je avant de reprendre mon chemin.

Une fois devant la porte de la chambre, j'hésitai à entrer, puis me décidai à frapper, prévenant ainsi Beckie de mon arrivée. Attendant une invitation qui ne vint pas, je poussai finalement la porte, m'attendant à découvrir la jeune fille profondément endormie, mais à ma grande surprise, le lit était vide. Intriguée, je pénétrai plus avant dans la pièce, laissant la porte se refermer en silence dans mon dos.

« Eva ? Où es-tu ? » demandai-je après une légère hésitation sur l'utilisation du prénom.

Je ne voulais pas risquer de l'embrouiller, et si jamais elle avait régressé, elle se fermerait en m'entendant l'appeler Beckie. Et si jamais elle se rappelait enfin qui elle était, elle me corrigerait d'elle-même. Seul le silence me répondit, et je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment s'emparait de moi. Exactement comme ce que j'avais ressenti juste avant l'explosion qui avait tuée Kate.

« Eva ? Réponds-moi s'il te plait » insistai-je en fouillant la pièce du regard, m'arrêtant sur la porte fermée de la salle de bain.

S'y trouvait-elle ? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne me répondait-elle pas ? Son silence était-il dû à une régression ? Dans ce cas, j'allais devoir être particulièrement sur mes gardes, car après l'avoir vu assommée Anne, je me devais de ne pas la sous-estimée. Prudemment, j'avançai jusqu'à la salle d'eau que j'ouvris avec précaution. Mais là encore, la pièce était vide. Sentant mon inquiétude grossir je faisais un tour sur moi-même, me stoppant en constatant que la fenêtre de la chambre était ouverte. En courant, je la rejoignis, et me penchant au-dehors, j'évaluai la distance qui me séparait du sol. Un peu haut, mais rien d'insurmontable lorsque l'on était déterminée à s'enfuir. Me redressant, je me stoppai en avisant un énorme tuyau sur le côté auquel était accroché un morceau de tissu bleu clair. Plus aucun doute, Beckie s'était sauvée.

« Je dois prévenir papa ! » m'alarmai-je en comprenant ce que cela impliquait.

Retombant sur mes pieds, je me ruai dans le couloir comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses, et ignorant les appels de Madame Kates, courus prévenir Karpowsky qui en recracha la gorgée du breuvage infect que déversait le distributeur à café du couloir. Au regard noir qu'elle eut, je compris que les agents qu'elle avait remplacée et qui lui avait assuré que Beckie dormait sagement dans son lit allait entendre parler du pays.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**POV de Beckie : **

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et j'étais à bout de souffle. Pourtant, je continuai de courir avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il fallait absolument que je regagne l'appartement du lieutenant Beckett. Et je me figeai sur place. Pourquoi aller là-bas alors qu'elle ne serait pas là pour écouter ce que j'avais à lui raconter ? Mais où pouvais-je aller d'autre ? En dehors de chez Kate, je ne savais pas où me rendre pour trouver de l'aide. A moins qu'ils me croient encore dans ma chambre et se trouvent toujours à l'hôpital.

« Allez encore un petit effort ! » m'encourageai-je en reprenant ma course, une main pressant mes côtes de plus en plus douloureuses.

J'avais beau avoir l'habitude de courir, je n'avais encore jamais couru aussi longtemps et sur une si longue distance. Et puis ma pointe de côté n'était rien comparée à la douleur qui me déchirait le crâne. Depuis que j'avais fui le Sanctuaire, celle-ci s'était faite de plus en plus vive. Et avec elle, d'horribles images s'étaient mises à défiler devant moi, la voix de Père en fond sonore. Mais ce que m'avait appris Alexis, et ce que je venais de voir dans la cave m'aidait à lutter de toutes mes forces pour ne pas céder et retourner là-bas. Et puis avoir vu cette femme, ma mère, vivante et en bonne santé m'aidait à ne pas croire ces images terrifiantes. Père avait dû les implanter dans ma tête en un ultime recours pour m'empêcher de me défaire de son emprise. Il s'était servi de ma famille comme d'une arme contre moi. Mais à présent, c'était terminé. Je n'étais pas devenue l'Elue en naissant, mais simplement parce qu'il m'avait choisi et parce que j'avais survécu à ses expériences.

Je n'avais pas encore accès à mes souvenirs, mais je savais une chose. Je ne m'appelais pas Eva. Me rappelant de mon rêve, je compris que mon prénom devait être Beckie. Après tout, c'était comme ça que ma vraie maman m'avait appelée quand elle était venue me chercher chez Kate. Et si elle avait été là, c'était qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle n'avait pas abandonnée après que Père m'ait enlevée. Et cette idée faisait naître une douce chaleur dans mon cœur. Je me souvenais de mon réveil dans ma chambre au Sanctuaire, ce moment où je m'étais sentie en danger, seule et apeurée. Et surtout, je me souvenais de mon sentiment d'angoisse quand Père était apparu dans mon champ de vision, de mon désir de fuir le plus loin possible de lui. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait parlé que mes craintes s'étaient dissipées, et je comprenais que c'était à cet instant précis que son conditionnement s'était mis en place, ou du moins qu'il avait été opérationnel.

Continuant d'analyser mes émotions, je réalisai une chose capitale. Ce que j'éprouvais pour Père et Mère n'était pas de l'amour, mais plutôt un savant mélange de crainte et de soumission. J'avais vite compris que pour ne pas m'attirer leurs foudres, je devais simplement faire tout ce qu'ils me disaient sans me poser la moindre question. Mais jamais je n'avais eu l'envie de me blottir dans les bras de Mère, alors que dès que mon regard s'était posé sur ma vraie maman, j'avais ressenti le besoin irrépressible de me réfugier dans son étreinte et de ne plus en sortir. Et si je ne pouvais pas encore me fier à mes souvenirs, je savais que mon cœur ne me trompait pas.

« Je dois tenir, je dois trouver de l'aide » marmonnai-je entre mes dents serrées en reprenant péniblement mon avancée.

Si je ne le faisais pas pour moi, je devais au moins réussir pour celles et ceux qui se trouvaient entre les mains de Père et Mère. Et je grimaçai en les appelants comme ça. Ils n'étaient pas mes parents malgré ce qu'ils avaient tenté de me faire croire à grand renfort de manipulation mentale. Je devais donc cesser de les appeler de cette façon et avoir recours à leur prénom, si tant est qu'il s'agisse bien de leur véritable identité, ce dont je doutais de plus en plus. S'ils m'avaient menti sur mes origines, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils m'aient dit la vérité en ce qui les concernait. Raison de plus pour que je trouve du secours et que la police les arrêtes avant qu'ils ne disparaissent et ne recommencent leurs horribles expériences ailleurs. Ils ne détruiraient plus la vie d'autres familles.

« Allez Beckie, courage, le cauchemar est terminé » ânonnai-je, la respiration sifflante.

J'avais les poumons en feu, mais je savais que si je m'arrêtais maintenant, je ne repartirais plus. Et l'idée de passer la nuit dans les rues de cette ville ne me tentait pas plus que ça. J'avais déjà connu l'expérience, et je ne désirais pas la renouveler. Et chaque minute passée dehors donnait l'occasion à Pè… à Abraham de torturer et de tuer une autre adolescente. Et cela, je ne pouvais pas le permettre, pas en sachant qu'il s'était servi de moi pour repérer ses proies et parvenir à les approcher. Toutes ces filles et ces garçons savaient qu'il était mon « père », et elles n'avaient donc pas dû se méfier quand il les avait approchés. Et cela me soulevait l'estomac.

« C'est ma faute » constatai-je d'une voix brisée, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de mes yeux.

Serrant les dents, j'endiguai mon sentiment de culpabilité, et poursuivis ma route, déterminée à mettre un terme à ses agissements. Et je devais y parvenir avant que la douleur qui me déchirait le crâne en deux ne me terrasse. Celle-ci semblait enflée en moi comme un océan déchaîné, et je craignais le moment où la tempête ferait rage. Je me sentais au bord de l'évanouissement, et c'est avec soulagement que je reconnus enfin la rue que j'avais parcouru quelques heures plus tôt pour retourner vers ce que je prenais pour mon refuge. Avec un frisson, j'imaginai ce qu'il serait arrivé si je n'avais pas été témoin des atrocités qui se déroulaient à quelques mètres de moi, si Abraham et Sarah avaient été là pour m'accueillir. Mais visiblement, Dieu avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de me venir en aide, et il avait guidé mes pas sur le chemin de la vérité. Ma foi me venait-elle de mon conditionnement, où bien était-ce pour cette raison que j'avais été choisi ? Etait-ce ma piété religieuse qui avait fait de moi la cible de ces monstres ?

Il devait bien y avoir une raison qui expliquait pourquoi j'avais retenu leur attention plus qu'une autre. Mais j'avais beau chercher, je ne voyais pas. Je n'étais qu'une adolescente banale au possible. Je passais inaperçu la plupart du temps, ce qui dans le fond, était l'idéal pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autorités. Agacée, je secouai la tête, comme pour chasser une mouche, et me concentrai sur le chemin qu'il me restait à parcourir. Lorsque j'avais parcouru cette distance dans le sens inverse, cela m'avait paru extrêmement facile, mais cette fois, cela me paraissait insurmontable. J'étais tellement épuisée que mes jambes tremblaient violemment à chacun de mes pas, menaçant de céder sous le poids de mon propre corps. Réunissant mes dernières forces, je ralliai le parking de l'hôpital, soulagée d'être arrivée au bout de ce périple. Mais alors que je poursuivais péniblement mon avancée, j'entendis le moteur d'une voiture arriver à mes côtés, et mue par une impulsion inexplicable, je me dissimulai derrière une voiture. Discrètement, je jetai un regard vers la voiture, dissimulée par mon abri de fortune, et tressaillis en découvrant l'identité du conducteur de la voiture.

« Il est venu me chercher ! » soufflai-je alors qu'une peur panique me secouait.

Je devais rester cachée jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte. Il devait croire que la police m'avait emmenée dans un endroit plus sûr, à l'abri de sa folie. Me renfonçant derrière le muret qui m'avait permis de me dissimuler à sa vue, j'en profitai pour me reposer. J'allais rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte, et ensuite, j'irais prévenir les équipiers de Kate. Et j'allais retrouver ma vraie maman, en espérant qu'elle me pardonnerait ma fuite. Mon corps secoué de violents frissons, je me recroquevillai contre le mur de brique, et profitai de ce qu'il manquait une pierre pour garder un œil sur la voiture d'Abraham sans qu'il puisse me voir à moins de pouvoir voir à travers les murs. Je commençai à m'endormir lorsque je perçus des bruits en provenance de l'hôpital. Me redressant douloureusement, chaque fibre de mon corps protestant contre ce nouvel effort, j'observai ce qu'il se passait, et un cri d'effroi m'échappa.

« Alexis ! » criai-je en tentant de me relever pour voler au secours de mon amie, mais mon corps refusa de m'obéir.

Impuissante, j'observai Abraham pousser Alexis sur le siège arrière et sauter derrière le volant avant de quitter le parking aussi rapidement que possible sans pour autant attirer l'attention sur lui. Pour quiconque aurait assisté à la scène, ils avaient donné l'impression d'un père aidant sa fille bouleversée à monter dans la voiture. Mais moi, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant, Alexis ne semblait pas être menacée. Alors qu'est-ce qui aurait pu la pousser à suivre Abraham de son propre gré ?

« Une chose est sûre, je dois prévenir Mr Castle, et sans tarder ! » gémis-je en m'agrippant au mur pour me hisser sur mes jambes récalcitrantes.

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin, mais si je trouvais une personne pour m'aider à retourner dans l'hôpital, j'aurais une chance de réussir à signaler l'enlèvement d'Alexis et de les prévenir pour les autres adolescents en danger. Avec une lenteur exaspérante, je mis un pas devant l'autre, me concentrant pour ne pas tomber. Au bout de seulement quelques pas, je me stoppai, haletant comme après une course de fond. Relevant la tête, je sentis mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine en apercevant ma mère qui s'était arrêtée devant les portes de l'hôpital, les bras serrés autour d'elle, et le visage levé vers le ciel, comme si elle priait.

« Maman ! » hurlai-je de toutes mes forces pour attirer son attention.

Elle sursauta à mon appel, et tourna la tête vers moi, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et le soulagement. Les traces de larmes qui marquaient son visage me serrèrent le cœur, et je m'en voulus d'être à l'origine de son chagrin.

« Maman ! » l'appelai-je une nouvelle fois en esquissant un pas vers elle.

Mais mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids, et je m'écroulai au sol, incapable de me relever. Le bruit d'une course effrénée m'apprit que ma mère arrivait, et je souris en sentant ses bras se refermer sur moi. Tout irait bien à présent.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Je sais que là encore on n'en apprends pas plus sur le sort de Kate, mais c'est le problème quand il y a beaucoup de personnage... Mais promis, vous aurez bientôt les réponses à vos questions... **

**En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser... **

**Bonne vacances à toutes et à dimanche prochain...**

**Bisous**


	43. Chapter 43

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu. Après tout, maintenant que j'ai terminé cette fic, je peux bien rapproché un peu mes postes. Et c'est aussi ma façon de vous remercier de votre fidelité. **

**Je vais également en profiter pour répondre à Writer puisqu'il a posté en guest et que je n'ai donc aucun autre moyen de le faire. Tout d'abord, merci pour ton commentaire, même si celui-ci n'était pas positif, tout commentaire est bon à prendre. Tu t'es permis de me donner ton avis sur ma façon d'écrire, et j'aurais aimé pouvoir te rendre la politesse, mais j'ignore d'une si ton pseudo est bien celui que tu utilises pour poster sur ce forum, ce qui laisserait à penser que tu écris puisque tu te pose comme écrivain (la signification même de ton pseudo), et de deux si tu as donc posté des écrits sur ce site. Ensuite, tu dis que mes écrits sont "confisants"... excuses-moi, mais que voulais-tu dire, parce que j'ai eu beau chercher dans un dictionnaire, je n'y ai pas trouvé ce mot. Si je pars de sa racine, je devrais en déduire que mes écrits sont sucrés, mais je doute que ce soit ce que tu ai voulu dire. Ensuite, je rêve où tu compare mes chapitres à une maladie dégénérative? Non parce que pour moi, la sclérose en est une! Comme tu le constates, ton commentaire m'a laissé quelque peu perplexe. Quant au fait que je veuille me prendre pour Larsson (son nom s'écrit avec 2 s), loin de moi cette ambition. J'écris comme ça me vient, et tant pis si cela ne te plais pas. Merci pour ton conseil, mais j'en ai parlé avec quelques-uns de mes autres lecteurs, et je continuerais d'écrire comme je l'ai toujours fait, après, libre à toi de continuer à me lire ou pas, je ne me vexerai pas. Encore merci pour ton avis, et désolée que mes écrits te paraissent aussi lassant, heureusement pour toi, il y a bien d'autres auteurs sur ce forum qui je l'espère te plairont d'avantage, sinon tu pourras toujours te rabattre sur de véritables auteurs qui revendiquent ce statut... **

**Quant à Casckett71, désolée que toi aussi tu trouves cela lassant. J'ai bien conscience que ce sentiment est principalement dû au fait que les lecteurs auraient aimé que je révèle si Kate était bien morte bien plus tôt, mais heureusement très peu m'ont tenu rigueur de ce suspens... **

**Quant aux autres lecteurs, merci pour vos gentils commentaires et de continuer à me lire en dépit de la longueur de cette fic. Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira... **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**PS : il s'agit d'un petit retour en arrière, au moment des explosions. J'ai jugé cela nécessaire pour que vous compreniez l'état d'esprit de Père dont c'est le point de vue.  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 43 : **

**POV de Père :**

J'étais furieux. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu m'échapper de la sorte ? J'avais réussi à reprendre Eva et à trouver l'agneau sacrificiel, et brusquement, tout m'avait été repris. Avis-je commis une erreur ? Etait-ce la façon dont Dieu m'avait fait comprendre que j'avais voulu aller trop vite ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me mettait à l'épreuve, mais jamais encore il ne m'avait fait payer si durement mes échecs. D'autant que j'avais failli me faire prendre. La voiture que j'avais volée était tombée en panne en pleine course poursuite, et j'avais été obligé de me garer devant un bâtiment délabré. Et au moment où j'allais sortir Eva de la voiture, cette femme était arrivée, m'obligeant à battre en retraite. Prestement, je m'étais dissimulé, et avais observé ses moindres gestes.

« Je suis la main armée de Dieu, je dois trouver le moyen de me débarrasser de cette envoyée du Diable ! » grondai-je en la voyant sortir Eva de la voiture pour l'emporter vers sa mère biologique.

Si jamais Eva venait à se rappeler qui elle était, tout serait perdu. Jamais je n'arriverais à la reconditionner, son esprit luttant contre ce que je lui avais déjà fait subir une première fois. Et je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire. Pour le moment, Eva était évanouie, et déjà j'allais devoir lui faire subir une petite séance pour colmater la faille que l'apparition surprise de sa mère avait créée dans son esprit, provoquant son malaise. Mais pour y parvenir, je devais tout d'abord m'assurer que cette femme flic ne se mettrait plus en travers de ma route. Et alors que je réfléchissais, veillant à ce qu'elle ne me voit pas, mon regard se posa sur le sac-à-dos que j'avais emporté avec moi, et un sourire étira mes lèvres. Voilà qui allait régler de façon définitive mon problème.

« Ce déchaînement de flamme sera la première étape du rachat de l'Humanité » m'exclamai-je d'un air exalté.

Jetant un regard vers l'endroit où se tenait le lieutenant Beckett, je m'assurai qu'elle discutait toujours avec mon petit agneau, et sans être vu, je me dirigeai vers la voiture de patrouille. Avec des gestes efficaces et précis, je confectionnai une petite bombe artisanale que je plaçai derrière la roue arrière avant de me reculer pour revenir à mon point de départ. Inquiet d'avoir été aperçu, je vérifiai où était Beckett, et rassuré, je me tournai vers le bâtiment qui se trouvait dans mon dos, et y pénétrai pour mettre à exécution la seconde phase de mon plan. Le pari était risqué, mais j'étais certain qu'en ne m'ayant pas trouvé dans la voiture, cette gourgandine en déduirait que j'avais dû me dissimuler à l'intérieur de cette ruine. Ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Laissant mes yeux s'habitués à l'obscurité, je m'enfonçai dans les sombres couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans ce qui ressemblait à un ancien bureau.

Sur un secrétaire défoncé, je déposai ma seconde bombe, beaucoup plus puissante que la première. Avec celle-ci, ils allaient intimement faire connaissance avec le souffle purificateur de notre Seigneur. Riant déjà du spectacle à venir, je rebroussai chemin et quittai les lieux en passant par une fenêtre éventrée qui me permit de m'éloigner sans me faire repérer. A présent je devais trouver un endroit qui me permettrait de me protéger de l'explosion, tout en m'offrant une vue imprenable sur l'entrée. Une fois l'endroit parfait localisé, je m'apprêtai à m'installer, lorsqu'un mouvement sur ma droite me fit me tendre. Tournant la tête, je souris en voyant Beckett revenir à la voiture et scruter les environs sans me repérer. Finalement son regard se posa sur l'entrée lugubre, et après une légère hésitation, elle s'y précipita.

« Allez brûler en Enfer ! » ricanai-je en me frottant les mains.

Un bruit de pierre roulant sous une chaussure me fit de nouveau tourner la tête, et je me figeai en découvrant près de la voiture une toute jeune femme. Agée d'environ une vingtaine d'années, elle avait l'allure des gens de la rue, et je compris que je devais agir vite lorsque son regard se posa sur moi. Contrairement à Beckett, elle était habituée à repérer le danger et malheureusement pour elle, elle avait découvert ma cachette. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'elle alerte Beckett, faisant ainsi tomber mon plan à l'eau. Avec une rapidité foudroyante, je me ruai sur elle, et lui brisai la nuque d'un geste sec et rapide. Conscient que les bombes n'allaient plus tarder à exploser, j'abandonnai son corps et retournai me cacher, non sans m'être assuré que je n'avais pas été repéré par mon petit agneau et la mère de mon Eva. Mais de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, elles ne pouvaient m'apercevoir.

« Dieu guide mes pas » souris-je, soulagé de savoir que je n'avais pas offensé notre Créateur au point qu'il m'abandonne.

Par précaution, je décidai de rester à proximité de la voiture. Le diable était d'une fourberie sans nom, et je ne voulais pas risquer qu'un nouvel imprévu ne vienne tout gâché. Et bien m'en prit, car à l'instant précis où la bombe explosait, je vis Beckett sortir en courant du bâtiment et se cacher derrière la voiture pour se protéger du souffle de l'explosion. Jurant entre mes dents, j'hésitai sur la marche à suivre lorsqu'un rayon de soleil fusa droit sur mon ennemi, et je sus ce qu'il me restait à faire. L'entendant tousser, je la repérai rapidement, et me fiant à mon ouïe, je la rejoignis au moment où elle découvrit ma dernière victime. Sans lui laisser le temps d'appeler des renforts, je la bâillonnai et la droguai avec une efficacité qui témoignait d'une longue habitude. La drogue fit rapidement son effet, et elle s'affaissa contre moi, me permettant ainsi de la traîner jusqu'à mon refuge de fortune quelques secondes à peine avant que la bombe placée sous la voiture n'explose à son tour.

« Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir attirer l'agneau du sacrifice à moi et accomplir la volonté divine ! »

L'agitation qui régna après la seconde explosion, et les hurlements de détresse de ma jeune sacrifiée raisonnèrent à mes oreilles comme la plus divine des mélodies. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester là indéfiniment sous peine de me faire surprendre. Enfilant mon sac-à dos, je traînai Beckett à travers les rues, jusqu'à ce que je l'abandonne derrière des poubelles éventrées pour aller chercher une voiture. Je n'allais pas la porter jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Je jetai mon dévolu sur la première voiture venue, et récupérai mon otage avant de m'éloigner le plus possible du quartier, souriant chaque fois que je croisai une voiture de police. Jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur, je constatai que Beckett était toujours inconsciente. Je lui avais donné une forte dose, mais j'avais pu constater qu'elle était particulièrement coriace, et je n'aurais pas été surpris qu'elle émerge plus tôt que prévu. Afin de ne pas me faire repérer par la police, je me garai aussi loin que possible du Sanctuaire, et portant Beckett sur mes épaules, ralliai la maison.

« Abraham ? Où est Eva ? » s'enquit Sarah en venant m'ouvrir la porte, ce qui m'apprit qu'elle avait guetté mon retour.

« Cette envoyée du Diable m'a empêché de la reprendre, mais ce n'est que partie remise. » déclarai-je sans m'arrêter, descendant à la cave.

Sans ménagement, je jetai Beckett au sol avant de me tourner vers Sarah qui attendait docilement mes ordres.

« Prépares-la et débarrasses-toi de ses affaires. Si je ne parviens pas à enlever l'offrande sacrificielle, je me contenterai de cette femme » lançai-je avant de me diriger vers la salle du conditionnement.

« Crois-tu qu'elle soit assez pure pour cela ? » s'étonna Sarah en adressant un regard sceptique à Beckett.

« Voilà pourquoi je veux que tu la purifie. Ensuite je m'occuperai d'elle et la laverai de ses pêchés » souris-je, me réjouissant d'avance de cette séance.

« Très bien. Les premières sélectionnées t'attendent. Je m'occupe de cette femme, et j'irai ensuite terminer de purifier les autres élus » m'annonça Sarah en s'inclinant respectueusement.

« Parfait » approuvai-je avant de gagner la pièce dans laquelle m'attendait ceux qui constitueraient les portes paroles de mon Eva.

Rasséréné par l'idée que tout rentrai progressivement dans l'ordre, je me préparai à la partie la plus exaltante de ma mission. Préparer les futurs disciples de l'Elue. Ceux qui l'aideront à apporter la Lumière sur Terre et à purifier l'Humanité. Sarah avait bien fait les choses, et la première finaliste était déjà sanglée sur la chaise, n'attendant plus que moi pour que son âme soit sauvée de la damnation.

« Etre purifiée demande un grand sacrifice et une foi inébranlable. Si tu acceptes ton destin, tu pourras renaître sous ta nouvelle identité. Sinon, tu donneras ta vie pour permettre à d'autres de connaître ce fabuleux destin » clamai-je en me plantant devant elle.

« Humpfffffff…. » me répondit-elle, les yeux exorbités par la peur, une boule de fer entre les dents pour contenir au maximum les cris qui jailliraient de sa gorge.

« Je vois que tu as compris. Commençons dans ce cas » souris-je en m'avançant vers ma console.

« Humpf ! Humpfffff ! » s'agita-t-elle en tentant de se défaire de ses lanières de cuir.

« Seigneur, c'est par ta volonté que nous sommes là aujourd'hui. Guides ma main pour sélectionner celles et ceux qui mériteront de servir ta cause, et assures-moi le succès » priai-je avant de tendre les mains vers les boutons qui clignotaient doucement devant moi.

Comme un pianiste avant une importante représentation, je pliai et dépliai les doigts, et après une profonde inspiration, commençai le processus. Et je me perdis dans ma tâche, écartant sans ménagement celles qui se révélaient trop faibles et impies pour supporter le conditionnement. Sur les dix premières adolescentes ayant subi le traitement, seules trois le supportèrent. J'achevai les autres sans état d'âme avant d'abandonner leurs corps au sol. Sarah se débarrasserait d'elles plus tard, comme pour toutes les autres. Alors que je terminais l'expérience sur une autre jeune fille qui elle aussi paraissait résister à mon offensive de choc, je crus percevoir un bruit de pas dans mon dos, mais en me tournant, je constatai que j'étais seul.

« Ce doit être Sarah qui est venu voir comment se déroulait les choses » marmonnai-je dans un haussement d'épaules.

Cela arrivait fréquemment, de façon à ce qu'elle m'apporte régulièrement de nouveaux cobayes. Mais je devais me reposer un peu, et puis il était temps d'aller voir si Beckett était prête pour sa propre séance de purification. Soulevant ma nouvelle disciple, je l'emportai vers une pièce et l'allongeait aux côtés de ses nouvelles sœurs, veillant à la laver et à l'installer confortablement. A présent qu'elle avait réussi tous les tests, elle m'était presque aussi précieuse qu'Eva. Refermant la porte à clé afin qu'elles ne voient pas ce qu'il restait des autres adolescentes, je quittai la salle de purification.

« Tout se passe comme prévu ? » s'enquit Sarah en émergeant de la salle de préparation au moment où la sonnerie d'un téléphone se fit entendre.

« Nous en avons déjà quatre. Encore deux et nous pourrons passer aux garçons » souris-je avec satisfaction « Eteints ce portable, en fait détruits-le » ajoutai-je avec agacement.

« Quand comptes-tu aller chercher Eva ? » demanda-t-elle en m'observant avec angoisse sans répondre à ma requête, mais je savais qu'elle m'obéirait.

« Dès que je me serais assuré que cette femme ne te causera aucun problème pendant mon absence » décidai-je en me tournant vers la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Veux-tu que je m'occupe de nos nouvelles filles ? » voulut savoir Sarah en jetant un regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait le corps des rejetées.

« D'abord fais un peu de ménage. Ensuite tu pourras les conduire à l'étage. Je suis certain qu'Eva sera ravie d'avoir de nouveaux frères et sœurs à son retour » lui ordonnai-je en faisant un signe de la main pour la congédier.

« Et pour Adam ? » m'interrogea-t-elle en courbant l'échine, comme si elle craignait ma colère.

« Je l'ignore. Peut-être devrons-nous choisir quelqu'un d'autre finalement. Eva m'a dit qu'il devait reparti chez lui dans deux semaines, mais ses parents ont pu décider de rentrer plus tôt » soupirai-je de lassitude.

« Eva va être déçue » commenta froidement Sarah.

« Elle fera ce que je lui dirai, comme toujours. Et au besoin j'effacerai ce David de son esprit… » lançai-je avec un sourire malsain.

Sarah hocha la tête et partit vaquer à ses occupations, me laissant ainsi poursuivre les miennes. Je sentais que le temps nous était compté, et je ne voulais plus perdre une seule minute. Désireux d'en finir avec Beckett, je pénétrai dans la pièce, et souris largement en la voyant allongée dans le plus simple appareil, attendant mon bon vouloir. Beckett était une très belle femme, et en d'autres temps, je ne me serais pas privé de goûter à son corps délicieux, mais depuis que j'avais été touché par la grâce divine, je ne me laissais plus détourner de mon devoir par ces tentations démoniaques. M'approchant d'elle, je constatai que Sarah lui avait attaché les poignets aux attaches murales, et que ses chevilles étaient enchaînées également. La tête tombant sur sa poitrine, elle était encore inconsciente. Dommage, j'aurais bien commencé dès à présent sa purification, mais pour cela, elle devait être consciente.

« J'attendrais donc que vous vous réveillez lieutenant, mais en attendant, un petit bain purificateur vous fera le plus grand bien » déclarai-je avec regret.

Me détournant d'elle, je gagnai le fond de la pièce, et appuyant sur une manette dans le mur, regardai les chaînes retenant Beckett prisonnière se tendre et la soulever du sol. Une fois à la hauteur voulut, je poussai la manette sur la droite et fis traverser la pièce à ma proie jusqu'à un énorme aquarium dans lequel je la fis descendre, veillant à ce qu'elle n'en touche pas le fond. Ensuite, je relâchai la manette et me tournant vers un autre mur, je tournai un robinet, et un jet d'eau glacée se mit à couler dans l'énorme récipient. Satisfait, je regardai pendant quelques minutes le liquide cristallin remplir doucement mais sûrement le bocal avant de quitter la pièce sans plus me soucier du sort de Beckett. Peu m'importait que l'eau la recouvre ou non. Si Dieu voulait qu'elle soit encore en vie à mon retour, elle le serait. Sinon elle ne me causerait plus d'ennui.

« J'ai encore le temps de procéder à une ou deux purifications avant d'aller chercher Eva » constatai-je en avisant l'heure.

Je préférais attendre que l'heure des visites soit passée avant de me rendre à l'hôpital, préférant ne pas tomber sur cette chère Madame Kates. Sa présence ne me surprenait pas vraiment. J'aurais dû me douter que malgré les années, elle n'avait pas abandonné l'espoir de retrouver un jour sa fille. Mais cela ne changerait rien à la destinée d'Eva. Je la récupèrerai et elle accomplira la Prophétie. D'un pas décidé, j'entrai dans la pièce, souriant de contentement en voyant que Sarah avait commencé sa tâche, et que le corps des adolescentes étaient empilés dans un coin de la pièce, attendant d'être emportés. Me tournant vers la chaise, je souris en y découvrant une toute jeune fille qui ne devait guère être plus âgée qu'Eva lorsque nous l'avions trouvée. Son esprit serait plus facile à modeler, mais son corps risquait de céder avant que le conditionnement n'opère. Avec elle, j'allais devoir doser soigneusement les décharges pour avoir une chance de réussir.

J'allais donc lui administrer le même traitement qu'à Eva. Ce serait plus long, mais sûrement plus efficace. Sans perdre une minute, je modifiai mes réglages, et lançai le processus, indifférent aux cris de souffrances qui s'échappaient de la gorge de cette enfant en dépit de son bâillon. Alors que j'atteignais la phase finale, ravi de constater qu'elle semblait supporter les décharges successives, je crus voir une ombre sur le pas de la porte.

« C'est toi femme ? » demandai-je distraitement sans quitter mon ordinateur du regard, surveillant les constantes de ma patiente.

L'absence de réponse me surprit, et levant la tête, je constatai que j'étais seul. Etrange. J'aurais juré avoir vu quelqu'un. Mais peut-être était-ce simplement un effet des flashs de lumière qui se répercutaient sur les murs. Haussant les épaules, je poursuivis, conscient que je ne devais pas relâcher mon attention au risque de commettre une erreur, et poussai un cri triomphal lorsque la dernière décharge se produisit, et que je réalisai que j'avais réussi. Elle avait survécu, et deviendrait sans nul doute la sœur préférée d'Eva qui ne pourrait s'empêcher de la prendre sous son aile. Dans des gestes délicats, je la détachai et l'emportai vers la chambre de décontamination pour que Sarah prenne soin d'elle en mon absence. Comme pour les autres, je lui administrai un tranquillisant qui la garderait inconsciente jusqu'à mon retour. L'allongeant dans un lit, je quittai la pièce et remontai à l'étage avec la ferme intention de reprendre Eva à ces impies.

« Je vais chercher Eva. Occupes-toi de la dernière convertie. » ordonnai-je sans me retourner en entendant Sarah monter les escaliers dans mon dos.

Sans attendre sa réponse, sachant qu'elle ferait ce que je lui avais ordonné, je sortis de la maison, m'enfonçant dans les ombres grandissantes de ce début de soirée. Le temps de rejoindre l'hôpital, il ferait déjà nuit. Curieux de savoir si la voiture que j'avais empruntée plus tôt avait été retrouvée, je retournai dans la rue où je l'avais garée, et en constatant qu'elle s'y trouvait toujours, je prenais cela pour un signe de Dieu, et décidai de la réutiliser pour aller chercher Eva. Cela me ferait gagner un temps précieux, et au besoin, je pourrais toujours en changer en cours de route. Utilisant des voies détournées pour ne pas attirer l'attention, je me garai enfin devant l'hôpital, et en veillant à ne pas me faire remarquer, rejoignis aussi rapidement que possible l'étage où devait avoir été amenée Eva. Attendant qu'il n'y ait plus personne, je pénétrai dans le bureau des infirmières et y cherchait le numéro de la chambre de ma précieuse petite Elue.

« Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables » commentai-je en trouvant son dossier.

Le feuilletant rapidement, je souris triomphalement en lisant qu'Eva s'était montrée réfractaire à tout déconditionnement, entrant dans des crises violentes chaque fois qu'ils avaient déclenchés un des verrous savamment distillés dans son esprit. Pour eux, il était impossible de briser ce que je lui avais fait subir. S'il savait que la clé de sa liberté était sa famille. Evidemment, quand ils le comprendraient, je l'aurais déjà reprise, et elle serait à jamais perdue pour eux. Remettant le dossier en place, je me rendis vers sa chambre, mais lorsque j'y pénétrai, profitant de ce que l'officier en poste était au téléphone, je me figeai en découvrant celle-ci vide. Dépité, je ressortis, et écouta ce que ce policier racontait avant de jurer en l'entendant parler de guérison rapide, et de transfert. Contenant ma rage, je décidai de quitter les lieux lorsque mon regard se posa sur une rouquine, et ma bonne humeur revint. Je n'aurais pas tout perdu.

La suivant de loin, j'attendis le bon moment pour m'approcher d'elle et la convaincre de me suivre sans qu'elle émette la moindre protestation. Je sus que c'était le moment où jamais lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans un ascenseur après avoir déambulé au hasard dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, comme si elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Me faufilant dans l'habitacle juste avant que les portes ne se referment, je souris en voyant le choc, la peur puis la haine se peindre sur son beau visage.

« Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis si tu ne veux pas que le lieutenant Beckett en subisse les conséquences » la stoppai-je au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche pour se mettre à hurler.

« Kate est morte ! » s'exclama-t-elle hargneusement.

« Pas encore, mais si tu ne viens pas avec moi, ça risque fort de se produire… » ricanai-je avant d'ajouter « Je me demande combien de temps elle est capable de retenir sa respiration sous l'eau… »

« Vous êtes un monstre… » souffla-t-elle en pâlissant dangereusement.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir » reniflai-je avec dédain « Suis-moi sans faire d'histoire, et elle vivra » déclarai-je froidement.

Serrant les poings et la mâchoire, elle me fusilla du regard, mais opina du chef. Parfait. Eva était toujours entre leurs mains, mais ce n'était que provisoire, et en attendant, j'allais pouvoir accomplir une bonne partie de la Prophétie, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà... **

**Oui, je sais, certains vont probablement râler, mais au moins savez-vous ce qu'il en est de Kate, du moins pour le moment... **

**Bisous et à bientôt pour la suite...**


	44. Chapter 44

**Bonjour tous le monde ! **

**Comment allez-vous? **

**Voici la suite de cette fic qui je l'espère, continuera de vous plaire. Comme ma façon d'écrire semble convenir à la majorité d'entre vous (même si cela suscite chez vous quelques frustrations), je vais donc continuer à écrire comme je l'ai toujours fait... **

**Ensuite, voici le POV de Lanie (il y a donc un léger retour en arrière à son retour à la morgue), mais comme toujours, j'ai jugé cela nécessaire pour bien suivre le cheminement qui l'amène à comprendre son état d'esprit... **

**Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions...**

**Bonne lecture à vous!  
><strong>

**PS : Ma jumelle (Madoka Ayu) et moi-même avons écrit un OS pour l'anniversaire de Talassan que nous avons publié sur notre compte commun : iliadoka (il faudra vous y habituer car dans l'avenir, c'est là-bas que nous posterons une grande partie de nos écrits...). Cet OS s'intitule Bad Day, et si le coeur vous en dit, allez le lire, cela nous fera plaisir... Je vous met le lien **

** s/10299008/1/Bad-Day**

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 44 : **

**POV de Lanie :**

L'appel de Javier m'avait fait l'effet d'une bombe, et je nageais en plein cauchemar depuis. Kate ne pouvait pas être morte, ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant, en arrivant sur les lieux et en découvrant l'ampleur de l'incendie, je dû me rendre à l'évidence. Il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'elle ait survécu à un brasier pareil. La chaleur était telle que je la percevais de l'endroit où je me tenais. Comme au ralenti, mon regard embrasa la scène, et je m'arrêtai sur Castle, et mon cœur se serra en découvrant le masque d'agonie qu'il arborait. Kate était ma meilleure amie, et je savais déjà que jamais je ne me remettrais de sa disparition, mais pour Castle, c'était bien pire. Il n'avait jamais fait mystère des sentiments qu'il portait à Kate, et à présent, il ne saurait jamais que ceux-ci étaient payés de retour. A la pensée que plus jamais nous ne reverrions Kate, mon cœur se serra douloureusement, et les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues.

« Lanie ? » m'appela doucement Espo, me faisant sursauter.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas morte » l'implorai-je en portant mon regard sur lui, frémissant en découvrant son expression effondrée.

« Si Castle dit vrai, et que c'était bien Beckett là-dedans, alors… » déclara-t-il avant de s'interrompre en crispant la mâchoire, incapable de terminer cette phrase.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! » niai-je en secouant la tête.

Sans un mot, Javi s'approcha de moi et m'attira contre lui. Le simple fait qu'il me prenne dans ses bras alors qu'il ne l'avait plus fait depuis notre rupture suffit à me faire craquer, et je m'écroulai contre lui en larmes. Sans un mot, il me serra contre lui, m'apportant un réconfort silencieux. Soudain, alors que mes pleurs se tarissaient, je le sentis se tendre, et rejetant la tête en arrière, je vis qu'il regardait quelque chose. Suivant son regard, je sentis de nouvelles larmes couler sur mes joues en voyant les pompiers sortirent le corps calciné de Kate des flammes. C'était terminé. Et le cri déchirant d'Alexis ne fit que confirmer ce constat. Kate était morte. Me blottissant contre Javi, je pleurai de plus belles, me moquant que mes collègues me voit. L'une des nôtres étaient mortes, et quiconque me reprocherait mes larmes tâteraient de mon scalpel. Mais je savais que je devais me reprendre. J'étais le médecin légiste de garde, ce qui signifiait que ce serait à moi de prendre soin de Kate.

« Mon Dieu, donnez-moi la force ! » soufflai-je en frémissant d'horreur à l'idée d'autopsier ma meilleure amie.

La nuit allait être cauchemardesque. Mais j'allais devoir faire face et ne pas m'effondrer. C'était de Kate qu'il s'agissait, et elle méritait que je donne le meilleur de moi-même afin de fournir aux Gars le maximum d'éléments pour coincer ce salopard de Schneider. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. Je savais que pour rendre justice à Kate, les Gars, Castle en tête, allaient donner leur maximum.

« Merci Javi » murmurai-je en me redressant, m'écartant ainsi de mon ex.

« C'est normal » marmonna-t-il en se passant une main sur la nuque, signe qu'il était mal-à-l'aise.

Javi était un pur latino, et en tant que tel, il était toujours gêné d'être surpris à faire quelque chose de gentil. Secouant la tête, je reportai mon attention sur Castle, et je frémis en le voyant totalement anéanti. Même la présence d'Alexis ne parvenait pas à le distraire du spectacle des flammes, à croire qu'il envisageait de s'y précipiter pour mettre un terme à sa souffrance, et je sus qu'il faudrait le surveiller de près lorsque cette enquête serait finie. Le claquement des portes arrière du fourgon mortuaire m'apprit que Kate se trouvait à présent dans le véhicule, et qu'il était temps pour moi de vider les lieux.

« Je dois y aller… » constatai-je avec réticence, peu pressée de commencer cette autopsie.

« Rien ne t'y oblige tu sais. Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, personne ne t'en fera le reproche » lança Javi en m'observant avec gravité.

« Mais moi je me le reprocherais » rétorquai-je en plantant un regard déterminé dans le sien, touchée par l'inquiétude qui en transparaissait.

« Comme tu voudras » soupira-t-il en se tournant vers Ryan qui prenait en charge Eva et sa mère « Je vais rejoindre Castle avant qu'il fasse une connerie, tiens-nous au courant » ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Je savais qu'il prendrait soin de Castle, et cela me soulagea. Il m'arrivait souvent de me moquer de Castle, mais c'était surtout par solidarité féminine qu'autre chose. Ca et le fait que j'adorais le taquiner, presqu'autant que j'aimais mettre Kate en boîte. En dehors de ça, comme toute l'équipe, je m'étais vite rendu compte que Castle était loin d'être aussi superficiel que son image médiatique le laissait penser. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont il s'impliquait dans nos enquêtes, sans parler de sa relation avec Kate. N'importe quel homme dans sa situation aurait jeté l'éponge, lui s'était accroché. Même s'il avait eu quelques aventures, il était toujours revenu vers Kate, et cela en disait long sur la profondeur des sentiments qu'il lui portait. Désabusée, je pris place à côté du conducteur, incapable encore d'être seule avec Kate. Pas encore.

« Tout va bien Dr Parish ? » s'inquiéta l'homme assis à mes côtés.

« Comment vous sentiriez-vous si vous aviez le corps de votre meilleure amie enfermé dans un sac mortuaire derrière vous ? » m'enquis-je d'un ton acide.

« Je suis désolé, je voulais juste… » bafouilla le pauvre homme.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'avais pas à vous parler comme ça… » soupirai-je, honteuse de son éclat.

« Je comprends. Le lieutenant Beckett était très appréciée, nous allons tous la regretter » compatit l'homme en m'adressant un sourire compréhensif.

« Et le mot est faible » murmurai-je en laissant mon regard se perdre sur le paysage urbain.

Le silence s'installa, et persista à notre arrivée à la morgue. A l'agitation et au babillage incessant, faisait place un silence empli de gravité. Tous s'arrêtèrent de travailler pour nous regarder sortir le corps de Kate. Ces hommes et ces femmes qui travaillaient dans l'ombre des policiers n'en étaient pas, et pourtant, nous formions une équipe. Et eux aussi étaient en deuil. Respectueusement, ils arrêtèrent de travailler le temps que Kate soit emportée vers ma salle d'autopsie, puis ils reprirent leurs activités, mais conservèrent le silence. Et je trouvai cela touchant et angoissant à la fois.

« Merci à tous » déclarai-je avant de refermer les portes, me retrouvant seule avec Kate.

Fermant les yeux, je pris une profonde inspiration, et tentai de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Je devais rester professionnelle et procéder étape par étape. Enfilant ma tenue, je commençai par faire développer les photos prises sur place, et créai un dossier au nom de Kate. Ma main trembla légèrement lorsque je procédai à cette tâche que j'avais effectuée tant de fois qu'elle en était devenue banale, mais je tins bon. J'accédai ensuite à la base de données, et y entrai toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin. Cela fait, je me résolvais enfin à me tourner vers la dépouille méconnaissable. Un long frisson m'échappa à l'idée que je devais la déshabiller. Prenant une nouvelle inspiration, je procédai avec des gestes mécaniques, retirant avec lenteur ce qu'il restait des vêtements, annotant progressivement mon dossier.

« Etrange… » marmonnai-je en remarquant la mauvaise qualité du tissu.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Kate. Même si elle ne s'habillait pas tous les jours avec de la soie ou du satin, ses vêtements provenaient malgré tout des meilleures boutiques de la ville. Alors pourquoi portait-elle un pull qui semblait sortir tout droit d'une chiffonnerie ? Intriguée, je notai d'interroger Castle sur ce point. Peut-être Kate s'était-elle changée pour une raison quelconque. Lorsque chaque bout de tissu fut étiqueté et répertorié, je pris de nouvelles photos du corps, et là encore je notai quelques incohérences.

« Vraiment bizarre… » grommelai-je, de plus en plus intriguée.

Peut-être ne connaissais-je pas aussi bien Kate que je le pensais. Après tout, il y avait sûrement des détails de son enfance et de son adolescence dont elle ne m'avait pas parlé. J'étais son amie, pas son médecin après tout. Totalement concentrée sur ma tâche, je poursuivis mon examen minutieux, notant au fur et à mesure mes différentes constatations. Mais lorsque je dû procéder à l'examen interne, mon ventre se noua, et ma main se mit à trembler.

« J'arrive au bon moment on dirait » entendis-je Javi dire dans mon dos.

Scalpel toujours en main, je me tournai vers lui en tremblant, et en croisant son regard lourd de peine et d'inquiétude, je fondis en larmes et me jetai à son cou, laissant mon instrument s'écraser sur le sol dans un son qui parut assourdissant dans le silence de la morgue. Comme plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il me serra contre lui, me berçant tendrement.

« Castle avait raison, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser faire ça toute seule » gronda-t-il en me caressant doucement les cheveux.

« C'est juste que je dois l'ouvrir à présent, même si les causes de la mort paraissent assez évidentes, je ne peux pas me permettre de passer à côté d'un élément par négligence ! » bredouillai-je en enfouissant mon visage dans son torse viril.

« Et tu ne laisseras rien passer, mais tu dois te laisser le temps » me rassura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux.

« Mais vous avez besoin de tous ce que je pourrais vous apprendre pour retrouver cette pourriture ! » protestai-je en m'écartant pour essuyer rageusement mes yeux.

« Lanie, nous savons qui a fait ça. Et crois-moi, Castle est enragé. Ce fils de pute n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir ! » m'assura Javi avec une expression assassine.

Hésitante, je jetai un coup d'œil vers la dépouille de Kate, et je compris que pour le moment, j'étais incapable de poursuivre l'autopsie. J'avais besoin de souffler, et de me reposer un peu, même si je savais que je n'arriverais pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

« Allez viens, tu as besoin de prendre l'air » décida Javi en m'entraînant à sa suite.

« Merci Javi » soufflai-je en me collant contre lui alors qu'il entourait ma taille de son bras.

Cela faisait une éternité que nous n'avions pas été aussi proches l'un de l'autre, et pourtant j'eus l'impression de retrouver tout naturellement ma place entre ses bras. Dommage que notre complicité ressurgisse en pareille circonstance. Avec confiance, je le laissai prendre soin de moi, et c'est un peu plus apaisée, et prête à en finir que je revenais à la morgue deux heures plus tard.

« Si tu as besoin, appelles-moi, je serais là-haut » m'assura Javi en pressant mes mains entre les siennes avant de me laisser seule.

Me sentant plus sereine, même si ma peine couvait sous la surface, menaçant de me submerger à nouveau, je repris mon autopsie où je l'avais laissée, me focalisant sur les faits. Et plus j'avançais dans mes constatations, plus j'étais troublée. Perdue, et craignant de me donner de faux espoirs, je prélevai un échantillon de peau qui avait été protégé par les chaussures qu'elle portait et demandait une comparaison ADN, avant de demander à ce que l'on m'envoie le dossier dentaire de Kate. Deux vérifications valaient mieux qu'une. Fourbue, je me redressai en grimaçant, et soupirai en constatant que le jour était déjà levé. Ressentant le besoin de boire un bon thé, je quittai mon antre pour me dégourdir un peu les jambes, et me heurtai à Castle. Sa présence était à la fois une surprise et une évidence. Je savais que tôt ou tard il me rendrait visite.

Mais je pensais qu'il viendrait le plus tard possible, surtout que je savais qu'il devait mourir d'envie de se lancer sur les traces du monstre qui était responsable de la présence de Kate sur ma table d'autopsie. Tout comme je savais que de la savoir là devait lui être insupportable. Pourtant il était venu, simplement pour me soutenir, et cela en disait long sur l'homme qu'il était. Pas étonnant que Kate en soit tombée éperdument amoureuse, même si elle l'avait nié avec l'énergie du désespoir. Et à présent, ils n'auraient jamais la chance de savoir ce qu'une histoire entre eux aurait pu donner. Et cela me brisait le cœur pour eux. Dans un soupir, je rebroussai chemin, reprenant le dossier de Kate et relisant mes notes.

« Il doit y avoir une erreur… » marmonna-t-il en lisant le dossier de mes analyses préliminaires par-dessus mon épaule « Je savais que le feu pouvait faire des dégâts sur un corps, mais pas qu'il pouvait à ce point en modifier les caractéristiques physiques ! » ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Je sais. J'ai recommencé plusieurs fois, et j'obtiens le même résultat » soupirai-je avec lassitude.

Je savais que nous pensions à la même chose. Ce corps n'était pas celui de Kate. Ce qui pouvait signifier deux choses. Soit Kate était dans le bâtiment au moment de l'explosion, et son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé, soit… L'espoir fit battre follement mon cœur, et je fermai les yeux en tentant d'endiguer la vague de soulagement qui s'abattit sur moi. J'avais passé une partie de la nuit à pleurer dans les bras d'Espo qui avait lui aussi laisser transparaître sa souffrance. Et voilà que je découvrais que Kate était peut-être en vie. Cela n'était qu'à moitié rassurant, car si c'était bien le cas, la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était pas manifestée devait être parce qu'elle ne le pouvait pas.

« La seule façon d'être certain que Kate n'est pas morte comme nous le croyons, c'est de procéder à des analyses ADN » conclut Castle en m'interrogeant du regard.

« Elles sont en cours » lui révélai-je avant d'ajouter, me faisant l'avocate du Diable « Si ce n'est pas elle qu'Alexis a vu près de la voiture, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'était pas dans le bâtiment quand l'explosion s'est produite »

« Je sais. Il faudrait prévenir les Gars et leur dire d'envoyer une équipe inspecter les décombres. S'ils ne trouvent rien, alors tous les espoirs seront permis » souffla Castle en se redressant instinctivement, comme s'il se préparait au combat.

« Je sais que nous devrions attendre les résultats ADN pour être sûrs de nous, mais si jamais Kate est entre les mains de Schneider en ce moment même… » soufflai-je en frissonnant violemment à cette pensée.

« Pas question d'attendre, même si je dois aller fouiller ce bâtiment moi-même ! » grondai-je en crispant la mâchoire.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Mr Castle » lança une voix derrière nous, nous faisant nous retourner comme un seul homme.

« Capitaine ? » m'étonnai-je, cherchant la dernière fois où Gates était venu ici.

« Je venais aux nouvelles, et je constate que j'ai été bien inspirée » se justifia-t-elle en réponse à notre surprise « Mr Castle, moi qui m'étonnait de ne pas encore vous avoir vu » ajouta-t-elle en posant son regard sur l'écrivain.

Castle ne répondit rien, mais je le sentis se tendre à mes côtés, et je sus que si jamais Gates lui demandait de partir, il allait exploser. Gates dû en arriver aux mêmes conclusions, car elle reporta son attention sur moi.

« Je me charges d'envoyer des équipes sur place. De votre côté, faites pression pour que les analyses ADN soient effectuées en priorité » m'ordonna-t-elle avant d'ajouter « Si Beckett est entre les mains de Schneider, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre »

« A vos ordres capitaine » approuvai-je en me précipitant vers mon téléphone.

« Capitaine, avez-vous des nouvelles d'Anne ? » demanda Castle au moment où Gates tournait les talons.

La culpabilité m'envahit en pensant à la pauvre Hastings. Nous nous étions tous focalisés sur la mort de Kate, en oubliant qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule victime de ce monstre. Mais comme toujours, Castle nous prouvait que même s'il donnait l'image d'un adolescent immature et égocentrique, il était en réalité un homme d'âge mûr qui avait le cœur sur la main. Il le cachait simplement très bien.

« Elle va bien et est déjà rentrée chez elle. Sa blessure était légère, et après quelques jours de repos, elle pourra reprendre du service » nous révéla Gates avec un fin sourire.

« Merci capitaine » déclara-t-il simplement, le soulagement perceptible dans sa voix.

Sans répondre, Gates sortit de la morgue, et nous attendîmes de ne plus entendre l'écho de ses pas pour recommencer à parler.

« Je crois bien que c'était la première fois que je la voyais ici » commenta Castle en secouant la tête.

« Ca l'était » approuvai-je dans un haussement d'épaules.

« En tout cas, elle ne m'a pas demandé de vider les lieux » remarqua Castle avec satisfaction.

« Surprenant en effet » commentai-je en souriant pour la première fois de la journée.

L'idée que Kate était peut-être en vie m'avait remonté le moral, et je me sentais pleine d'une nouvelle énergie. Soudain, l'idée d'autopsier ce corps ne me paraissait plus aussi insurmontable.

« J'ai également noté qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'effets personnels sur la victime, et les vêtements ne correspondent pas à ceux que portaient Kate » annonçai-je à Castle en découvrant la dépouille.

Alors que jusqu'à présent, Castle s'était tenu à l'écart de ma table d'autopsie, il s'en approcha sans plus aucune trace de réticence.

« J'ai retrouvé sa montre près de la voiture de patrouille pourtant… » me révéla Castle en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche.

« Castle, vu l'état de ce corps, cette montre aurait dû s'incruster dans le bras de Kate, et non tomber au sol. J'ai plutôt l'impression que Kate l'a perdu pendant une lutte… » constatai-je en observant le bracelet de plus près.

« Alors elle a été enlevée par Père » gronda-t-il en rangeant la montre dans sa poche.

« J'en ai bien peur. Nous devons la retrouver, et le plus vite possible » m'exclamai-je en frissonnant d'horreur à l'idée de ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir.

« Je fonce à l'hôpital. Eva acceptera peut-être de nous dire où se trouve ce monstre ! » décida Castle en se ruant dehors.

Croisant les doigts, je priai pour qu'ils la retrouvent avant que Père ne lui fasse du mal. Maintenant que nous la savions en vie, je refusais l'idée que nous ne la retrouverions pas à temps. Castle allait se démener comme un beau diable pour la sauver, et j'espérais vraiment qu'après ça, ils prendraient le temps de se parler tous les deux. En soupirant, je me remis au travail, bien décidée à trouver l'identité de mon inconnue.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé... **

**La suite dès que possible, mais la semaine prochaine, j'ai les écrits de mon concours, donc je ne serais pas chez moi, et n'aurais donc pas accès à mon ordinateur. J'essaierai de vous poster la suite en rentrant mercredi soir, mais je ne vous promets rien... **

**Sinon, j'ai une question à vous poser. Y a-t-il des fans de Once Upon A Time parmi vous? Et si oui, cela vous intéresserait-il que je poste la fic que j'ai commencé à écrire sur cette série? Je suis fan du personnage de Regina, qui est de loin mon préféré, et j'ai commencé une fic qui débute à la fin de l'épisode 3x18 (donc SPOILER pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu cet épisode)... Voilà, donc si vous voulez que je la poste, faites-le moi savoir... **

**Bisous, bonne fin de week-end à tous!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Bonjour tous le monde ! **

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires. Sans plus tarder, voici venir le chapitre suivant qui vous plaira, je l'espère. **

**Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... **

**Bonne lecture! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 45 : **

**POV de Rick :**

Vivante. Kate était vivante. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Ou plutôt je n'osais pas le croire. Mon cœur bondit de joie et d'espoir dans ma poitrine, me donnant le tournis. Je devais prévenir Alexis. Elle serait tellement heureuse et soulagée en apprenant la bonne nouvelle. Et à présent, je comprenais pourquoi j'avais continué à percevoir le lien qui nous unissait.

« Tiens bon Kate, je te promets de te retrouver » murmurai-je en pressant fortement sa montre entre mes doigts.

Ressentant le besoin de partager ma joie avec quelqu'un , je m'emparai de mon cellulaire, et ouvris ma cession MSN. Après tout, même si son message était un peu étrange, **BeckHeat** avait tenté de me venir en aide. Et je m'en voulais un peu de ne pas lui avoir répondu.

**« Finalement tu avais raison.**

**Si j'avais eu foi en ce lien qui nous unit, j'aurais su qu'elle était encore en vie.**

**A présent, je vais tout faire pour la retrouver et la ramener.**

**Merci de ton soutien,**

**Affectueusement,**

**NG »**

J'avais fait mieux, mais là, tout de suite, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de retrouver Kate et d'empêcher Schneider de lui faire du mal. Rien que de penser que ma Kate pourrait subir le même sort que ces petites filles que nous avions retrouvées, ou bien celui d'Eva, guère plus enviable, je frémissais d'angoisse. Mécaniquement, j'appuyai sur le bouton de la criminelle, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de procéder pour localiser Kate dans les plus brefs délais. Mais pour la retrouver, je devais mettre la main sur Schneider. Et pour ça, j'allais avoir besoin de Beckie. En espérant qu'elle serait assez forte pour combattre son conditionnement et me fournir des informations utiles. Alors que je réfléchissais au meilleur angle d'attaque, je sentis mon IPhone vibrer dans ma poche. Le sortant, je souris en sachant qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que ce soit **BeckHeat** qui réponde à mon message. Et effectivement, c'était le cas.

**« Dieu est messager de paix et d'espoir.**

**Si les Hommes croyaient sans réserve en lui, l'Humanité s'en porterait mieux.**

**Bientôt ses Apôtres marcheront parmi nous et sauveront nos âmes de la damnation.**

**Ta foi t'assurera une place dans ce Nouveau Monde de paix.**

**Prie pour qu'il en soit de même pour ton amie.**

**Sois bénis »**

D'accord. Soit elle souffrait d'un dédoublement de la personnalité, soit une autre personne répondait à mes messages. Avait-elle égaré son cellulaire ? Non, si ça avait été le cas, elle se serait arrangée pour me le faire savoir. S'était-elle faite enlevée par des aliens qui voulaient jouer à Dieu ? Ou alors par une secte ? Ce message aurait pu être rédigé par Schneider ! Et je me figeai, le souffle court.

« Tu perds la boule mon pauvre vieux ! Comment Schneider pourrait-il avoir le cellulaire de **BeckHeat** alors que tu ne connais pas sa véritable identité ? » me moquai-je de moi en secouant la tête.

La seule façon pour qu'une telle chose soit possible, serait que Kate et **BeckHeat** ne soient qu'une seule et même personne. Et ça, c'était impossible ! Je m'en serais rendu compte tout de même. Et en un éclair, je revis tous ces moments où je m'étais posé la question, où j'avais fait le rapprochement entre les deux femmes sans osé y croire.

« Non, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai ! » marmonnai-je pour moi-même « Et pourtant… »

**BeckHeat** avait commencé à me répondre de cette façon un peu étrange après la mort supposée de Kate. Hors Lanie m'avait dit qu'aucun des effets personnels de Kate n'avait été retrouvé. Incluant son cellulaire. Et si c'était bien avec l'IPhone de Kate que je recevais ces messages, cela voulait dire qu'il était allumé. Autrement dit, j'avais un moyen infaillible de la localiser. A cette pensée, mon cœur fit une embardée, Et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur les Gars, je ne leur laissai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que déjà j'appuyai sur le bouton de l'étage de la scientifique.

« Appelez Lanie et rejoignez-moi à l'hôpital » leur criai-je au moment où les portes se refermaient.

Arrivé à l'étage voulu, je me stoppai, incertain quant à la personne à qui je devais m'adresser.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » s'enquit une jolie blonde avec un sourire appréciateur.

« J'ai besoin de faire localiser un portable » lui déclarai-je en trépignant d'impatience.

« Au fond du couloir à droite » m'annonça-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse, peu habituée visiblement à faire si peu d'effet.

« Merci » m'exclamai-je en m'élançant dans la direction indiquée sans autre forme de procès.

Devant la porte, je frappai, et sans attendre de réponse pénétrai à l'intérieur de la pièce. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue du mur d'ordinateur qui me faisait face. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas venu faire un tour par ici ? En tout cas, j'allais me servir de ça dans un prochain Nikki Heat. Ce qui me rappela la raison de ma présence en ces lieux.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici monsieur ! » me rabroua un homme avant de m'observer avec attention « Hey vous savez qui vous êtes ? » s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Un homme qui a besoin de vos services » répondis-je en retenant un rire moqueur.

« Que puis-je faire pour Richard Castle ? » s'étonna-t-il en penchant curieusement la tête sur le côté avant de marmonner « Quand je vais raconter ça à ma femme ! »

« J'aurais besoin que vous localisiez un portable pour moi » lui expliquai-je en espérant qu'il accepte sans poser de questions.

« C'est qu'il me faudrait une autorisation du capitaine » grimaça-t-il en me lançant un regard d'excuses.

« Ecoutez, nous venons d'apprendre que le lieutenant Beckett n'était pas morte. Mais elle est entre les mains d'un fou furieux, et c'est son portable qu'il faut localiser » débitai-je en jurant face à ce contretemps.

« Si c'est pour quelqu'un de la maison alors ! » lança-t-il avant de s'asseoir devant un clavier « Le téléphone est-il allumé ? » demanda-t-il tout en tapant frénétiquement sur les touches.

« Je le crois. Vous avez besoin du numéro ? » m'enquis-je en m'apprêtant à l'énoncer de tête.

« Inutile. Il figure dans la base de données » m'expliqua-t-il alors que peu à peu, un plan de New-York apparaissait sur un écran « Je vais pouvoir évaluer une zone, mais il faudrait l'appeler pour que j'ai une adresse précise » m'expliqua-t-il sans quitter son écran du regard.

« Combien de temps est-ce que ça prendra ? » voulus-je savoir en rongeant mon frein.

« A peine quelques minutes » sourit-il alors que la zone préliminaire s'amenuisait jusqu'à se restreindre à quelques pâtés de maison « Voilà tout ce que je peux faire » m'annonça-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

« Je vais essayer d'appeler » décidai-je en sortant mon IPhone et en appuyant sur la touche de raccourci que j'avais attribué à Kate.

Immédiatement, un spot lumineux sur l'écran, et l'ingénieur triangula le signal. Le cœur battant, je vis la zone s'amenuiser, mais alors qu'il ne restait plus que deux pâtés de maison, le signal disparut.

« Zut ! On a perdu le signal » jura-t-il en frappant du point sur son bureau.

« Le téléphone est éteint ? » m'inquiétai-je en retenant à mon tour un juron.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression… » marmonna-t-il en tapant une série de commandes incompréhensibles pour moi.

« Je vais réessayer de la contacter, mais en envoyant un message cette fois » proposai-je en joignant le geste à la parole.

Si j'avais raison et que **BeckHeat** et Kate ne faisaient qu'une, alors qui que soit la personne qui répondait à mes messages, elle ne se méfierait pas que je lui en envoie un. Et si le signal réapparaissait sur l'écran, je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter de la jalousie de Kate à l'avenir chaque fois que je discuterais avec **BeckHeat**. Enfin si nous continuions à discuter par ce biais. Si elle acceptait encore de m'adresser la parole après tout ça.

**« Quand j'aurais retrouvé mon amour,**

**J'irai faire un tour dans une église pour louer le Ciel,**

**En attendant, prie pour le Salut de nos âmes »**

Si avec ça, elle ne me répondait pas, c'était que j'avais fait fausse route. Les yeux rivés à l'écran, j'attendis que quelque chose se produise, lorsqu'enfin le petit point rouge réapparut.

« Ça a marché. On dirait même que la personne en possession du téléphone du lieutenant Beckett est en train de vous répondre ! » s'enthousiasma le technicien en tapant comme un enragé.

Et en effet, mon cellulaire vibra, et une petite bulle apparut sur mon écran. Sans prendre la peine de lire la réponse, je me penchai en avant, attendant que l'adresse tant convoitée apparaisse sur l'écran.

« On les tient. Ils sont dans le Bronx. Baker Avenue…. » annonça-t-il en continuant à affiner sa recherche.

« Quel numéro de rue ? » m'impatientai-je en me dirigeant déjà vers la porte, pressé de me rendre sur les lieux.

« Au 507 » m'apprit-il au bout de quelques secondes interminables.

« Merci pour votre aide précieuse ! » exultai-je en me ruant dans le couloir comme un boulet de canon.

« De rien. Ramenez Beckett saine et sauve ! » me cria-t-il avant d'apparaître sur le seuil de son bureau.

Sur un dernier salut, je courus jusqu'à l'ascenseur, mais en m'apercevant qu'il était au dernier étage, je décidai de prendre les escaliers, et les descendis en courant, au risque de me rompre le cou. Remerciant le ciel d'avoir pris ma voiture, je sautai au volant, et tout en slalomant entre les voitures, appelai les Gars pour leur demander de me rejoindre là-bas.

« Yo Bro, où es-tu ? » me demanda Espo en décrochant.

« Retrouvez-moi au 507 Baker Avenue, dans le Bronx. C'est là-bas que Schneider retient Kate prisonnière » lui appris-je sans perdre de temps.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? » s'étonna Espo alors qu'il transmettait l'info à Ryan.

« J'ai fait retracer son portable » lui expliquai-je tout en prenant un virage serré.

« Bro, tu dois savoir quelque chose à propos d'Alexis… » commença Espo, et ce que je perçus dans sa voix m'alerta.

« Quoi ? Elle va bien ? Elle devrait être avec Eva en ce moment » m'inquiétai-je en serrant instinctivement le volant.

« Eva nous a dit qu'elle avait vu Schneider emmener Alexis avec lui. Elle dit aussi qu'elle a vu Kate vivante, mais qu'elle était inconsciente » m'apprit Espo d'une voix sourde.

« Raison de plus pour arriver là-bas le plus vite possible. Dieu seul sait ce que ce malade est en train de faire subir à mon bébé et à Kate » grondai-je en accélérant l'allure.

De toute façon, si j'étais pris en chasse par la police, je dirais aux Gars de les contacter par radio pour leur expliquer la situation et rester avec moi. De cette façon, j'aurais des renforts, ce qui me permettrait d'entrer dans la maison sans perdre de temps. Quoi que même si j'arrivais là-bas le premier, je rentrerai dans cette maison. Je me moquais de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver, mais je ne laisserai pas ce monstre torturer mes amours sans rien faire.

« Au fait, comment Eva peut-elle avoir vu Kate ? » m'étonnai-je en avisant une voiture de patrouille dans mon rétroviseur.

« Elle s'était enfuie et est retournée au Sanctuaire. Mais en arrivant là-bas, elle a assisté à une des séances de conditionnement de ce malade. Et en s'échappant, elle est entrée dans la pièce dans laquelle il retient Beckett » m'expliqua Espo.

« Dis-lui qu'il doit avoir des renforts derrière lui… » entendis-je la voix assourdie de Ryan.

« J'ai entendu, et en effet, j'ai trois voitures qui me collent aux fesses, mais vous devriez leur dire d'éteindre les sirènes… » fis-je en roulant des yeux.

« Je transmets » approuva Ryan, et je perçus le juron du latino.

« Nous te rejoindrons dans environ dix minutes vieux, pas d'imprudence en attendant » m'annonça Esposito.

« Tu me connais… » biaisai-je sans rien promettre.

« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… » maugréa Espo « Si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose c'est sur moi que Gates et pire encore Beckett vont hurler » ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe.

« J'arrive sur place, je dois raccrocher » annonçai-je et sans attendre leur réponse, je mis un terme à la conversation.

De peur que Schneider et sa compagne ne nous voit arriver, nous nous garâmes de façon à ce que l'on ne puisse nous apercevoir des fenêtres, et profitant de l'état de délabrement du jardin et des nombreux objets qui en jonchaient le sol, nous nous approchâmes subrepticement de la maison en ruine. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que cet homme vivait dans un tel taudis. Et justement, c'était probablement pour passer le plus inaperçu possible qu'il avait choisi cet endroit.

« Devons-nous attendre les renforts ? » me demanda un jeune officier, qui devait être à peine plus âgé que ma propre fille.

Tournant la tête, j'avisai les autres policiers en présence, et je constatai que c'était majoritairement le cas. J'avais beau vouloir foncer dans le tas et sortir aussi vite que possible Alexis et Kate de là, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de mettre la vie de ces hommes en danger. Schneider était assez fou pour tout faire exploser, et je ne devais pas oublier qu'il possédait assez de drogue pour nous tuer d'une seule injection. Si je voulais prouver à Gates que je pouvais agir de façon responsable, c'était le moment où jamais.

« Oui. Cet homme est extrêmement dangereux, et nous devons le considérer comme armé. Nous allons donc sécuriser l'extérieur et bloquer les différentes issues en attendant l'arrivée des lieutenants Ryan et Esposito » lui appris-je en reportant mon regard sur la maison.

Je perçus le soupir de soulagement de ce jeune flic, et je compris que cela devait être sa première intervention d'envergure.

« Ça va aller petit. Gardes ton calme, restes bien sur tes gardes, et tu rentreras chez toi ce soir » déclarai-je, amusé de prodiguer ce genre de conseils.

« Je sais, mais c'est la première fois que je vais prendre part à une telle intervention » se justifia-t-il avec un sourire penaud.

« Si tu appliques la procédure, tout se passera bien. Allez, va rejoindre ton équipier et surveilles ses arrières » l'encourageai-je en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

Il hocha de la tête, et accroupi, courut rejoindre son partenaire à qui il transmit mes instructions. Cela me faisait bizarre d'être le meneur pour une fois, et je sentis la pression se faire plus forte à l'idée que leurs vies étaient entre mes mains. Dire que Kate gérait cela quotidiennement avec un calme olympien. Elle était vraiment extraordinaire, et mon admiration pour elle grimpa encore de quelques crans. Reportant mon regard sur la maison, je fronçai les sourcils en voyant des flashs de lumière apparaître et disparaître dans une pièce su sous-sol.

« Bordel de merde ! » jurai-je en comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

Si jamais ce fils de pute torturait mes amours en les électrocutant, j'allais lui faire la peau. Serrant les poings, j'avançai instinctivement vers la maison, avant de me stopper en me rappelant que je n'étais pas seul. Pour le coup, j'aurais préféré que les Gars ne m'envoient pas de renforts. Dépité, je m'accroupis derrière un baril éventré, et gardai le regard rivé sur la pièce dans laquelle je supposai que se trouvaient Kate et mon bébé. Percevant des pas dans mon dos, je tournai la tête, et soupirai de soulagement en voyant les Gars me rejoindre.

« Enfin ! » lançai-je en guise de salut « Il faut faire vite, je crois qu'il est en train de les électrocuter » ajoutai-je en tournant mon regard vers la petite fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » voulut savoir Ryan en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ces flashs de lumière bleus qui seraient du meilleur effet en boîte de nuit, mais qui dans la cave d'une maison sont carrément flippants ! » proposai-je en leur montrant la fenêtre de la main.

« Merde ! » jura Espo « On y va ! » ordonna-t-il en faisant signe aux autres équipes d'avancer.

Sans plus attendre, je fonçai vers la maison, et attendis que les Gars y pénètrent pour me diriger vers ce que je supposai être la porte de la cave. Mais alors que je progressais vers mon objectif, des hurlements me statufièrent sur place.

**oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoO**

**Et voilà ! **

**La suite dès que possible!**

**PS : Pour celles qui aiment Once Upon a Time, j'ai commencé à poster ma première fic sur cette série, si cela vous intéresse... **


	46. Chapter 46

**Bonjour ! **

**Comme demain, j'ai prévu de réviser toute la journée, je vous poste le chapitre de la semaine aujourd'hui, avant d'aller travailler. **

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours autant. **

**Bonne lecture à vous (et si vous me tuée, sachez que vous n'aurez jamais la fin de cette fic...)**

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 46 : **

**POV de Kate :**

Dans un gémissement, j'émergeai peu à peu de la brume dans laquelle je me sentais enlisée. Que s'était-il passé pour que je me retrouve dans cet état ? Ma tête allait exploser, et j'avais un goût désagréable dans la bouche. Pourtant, je ne me souvenais pas avoir bu la veille. D'ailleurs, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas bu au point de ne plus me souvenir de ma soirée. Je tentai de me passer une main sur le visage, mais je me rendis compte que mes mains étaient attachées quelque part au-dessus de ma tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazar ? Je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux, mais une violente douleur m'en empêcha, et je laissai échapper un gémissement. Prenant de profondes inspirations, je tentai de m'éclaircir les idées. Et au fur et à mesure que la brume qui m'obscurcissait les idées s'évaporait, je me rappelai des derniers évènements.

« Oh bon sang ! » m'exclamai-je en ouvrant vivement les yeux, comme pour confirmer ce que ma mémoire m'avait révélée.

Un juron m'échappa en avisant la position dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'étais suspendue par les poignets à des chaînes, et mes pieds étaient attachés l'un à l'autre. Et pour couronner le tout, je me trouvai dans une sorte d'aquarium géant, de l'eau jusqu'aux hanches. Comment se faisait-il que je n'ai pas froid ? Ou plus exactement que je ne ressente pas le froid ?

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette seringue, mais ça devait être un sacré cocktail ! » commentai-je en me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir me sortir de là.

D'autant que si mes souvenirs étaient bons, il y avait eu une explosion, et en ne me voyant pas émerger des flammes, Castle et les autres devaient s'imaginer que j'étais morte. En un éclair, je revis le corps de cette pauvre femme, et je réalisai qu'ils avaient probablement pensé qu'il s'agissait de moi lorsque les pompiers l'avaient trouvée. Bien sûr, Lanie allait faire des analyses, mais cela risquait de prendre des heures. Et en attendant, ils ne me cherchaient pas. Ce qui me fit me demander depuis combien de temps j'étais prisonnière ici. Baissant les yeux, je serrai les dents en réalisant que j'étais nue. Que m'avait fait ce salop ? Un long frisson d'angoisse me remonta la colonne vertébrale en pensant à ce que ma nudité pouvait impliquer. Je sentis la nausée m'envahir, et je dus faire appel à toute ma maîtrise pour ne pas craquer. Je devais arrêter de penser au pire. Après tout, aucune des fillettes retrouvées n'avaient subi de viol.

« Calmes-toi Kate » m'enjoignis-je en évaluant la situation.

Je ne pourrais pas me sortir de là seule. J'allais donc devoir attendre que Schneider revienne pour tenter quelque chose. Et où était-il d'ailleurs ? Pas que je me plaigne de son absence, mais à la couleur violacée de ma peau, l'eau devait être particulièrement glacée, et je n'avais aucune envie de mourir de froid. J'avais déjà tenté l'expérience une fois, et je n'en gardais pas un souvenir particulièrement exaltant.

« Ils auraient pu chauffer l'eau de la piscine ! » ironisai-je avant de secouer la tête d'amusement.

J'avais définitivement passé trop de temps avec Castle ! Mais en cet instant, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit avec moi, comme lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés prisonniers de cette chambre froide. En pensant à lui, je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Il devait être dévasté en ce moment. Nous nous étions disputés avant ma disparition, et le connaissant, il devait s'agonir de reproches pour ne pas avoir été là pour veiller sur moi. Comme s'il avait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer. J'avais été blessée par sa réaction, même si je m'y étais attendue. Je savais pourtant que Castle devenait irrationnel lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Alexis, mais je ne regrettais pas ma décision. La seule chose que je regrettais, c'était que j'avais probablement ruinées nos chances de construire une histoire qui tienne la route.

« Si je sors d'ici en vie, je promets de lui parler, même si je dois l'attacher à mon lit pour ça ! » m'exclamai-je farouchement.

Il n'était pas question que notre histoire s'arrête avant même d'avoir commencée. Nous avions déjà tellement luttés, tellement souffert pour ne serait-ce qu'arriver à reconnaître que nous voulions la même chose, que je ne supportais pas l'idée que nous en restions là à cause d'une stupide dispute. Je savais que Castle ne pensait pas ce qu'il m'avait dit, et que c'était sa peur de perdre sa fille qui avait parlé pour lui. Et s'il avait réussi à me pardonner lorsque j'avais laissé mes peurs m'éloigner de lui, je devrais pouvoir lui pardonner ce moment de bêtise suprême.

« Pas question que j'abandonne alors que nous sommes si près du but ! » assurai-je en frissonnant alors que je sentais le froid m'envahir insidieusement.

Je commençais à me demander si je ne sentais pas l'eau à cause de la drogue que ce monstre m'avait administrée, ou bien à cause de l'engourdissement dû au froid. Enroulant mes mains autour des chaînes, je tentai de me hisser à la force des bras, mais je ne parvins à me soulever que de quelques centimètres avant de retomber lourdement, faisant clapoter la surface limpide. J'allais amorcer une seconde tentative lorsque j'entendis la clé tourner dans la porte.

« Comme si j'avais la moindre chance de réussir à me libérer ! » ricanai-je en gardant les yeux braqués sur l'entrée de la pièce.

Je me demandai si jouer avec mes nerfs faisait partie de la torture qu'il comptait m'infliger. Car je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, il allait me faire souffrir, j'en avais parfaitement conscience, et je tentai de m'y préparer. Pour avoir vu les blessures qui avaient marqué le squelette de ces pauvres fillettes, j'avais une idée assez précise de ce qu'il m'attendait.

« Ah vous voilà enfin réveillée ! » s'exclama Schneider en faisant enfin son entrée dans la pièce.

Le sourire de pure satisfaction qu'il affichait me fit froid dans le dos, et j'eu un mauvais pressentiment. Aurait-il réussi à enlever de nouveau Eva ? Une chose était sûre, quoi qu'il se soit passé, cela devait servir sa folie destructrice, car il ne sourirait pas comme ça si ses plans avaient encore une fois été contrecarrés.

« Pas trop froid ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton faussement compatissant « Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans quelques instants vous aurez à nouveau bien chaud ! » ricana-t-il en se frottant joyeusement les mains.

Le suivant du regard, je le vis se diriger vers le mur et tourner un robinet avant de manœuvrer une manette insérée dans le mur. Je compris ce qu'il faisait lorsque je me sentis décoller. Il me fit traverser la pièce pour me redescendre devant une planche en bois verticale sur laquelle il vint m'attacher, me retirant mes chaines pour les troquer contre les liens incorporés sur la table. Une fois fait, il retourna vers le mur, et tourna une valve, et l'eau se remit à couler, mais avec plus de force que lorsque je me trouvais dans l'aquarium, dans lequel il comptait visiblement me remettre lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec moi.

« Voilà ! Pendant que votre dernier bain purificateur se remplit, j'ai une surprise pour vous ! » lança-t-il en tapant dans ses mains comme l'aurait fait un enfant, mais qui lui donna l'air encore plus dément.

« Une surprise ? Il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine voyons ! » rétorquai-je sarcastiquement.

« Cela m'a fait très plaisir, je vous l'assure lieutenant ! » ricana-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Je l'entendis discuter avec quelqu'un, et tendant l'oreille, je perçus la voix étouffée d'une femme. Probablement celle que Beckie appelait Mère. Je me demandai quel rôle elle jouait dans tout ça. Pouvais-je la convaincre de m'aider à m'enfuir, ou bien était-elle une complice consentante et active ? Schneider revint dans la pièce, suivit d'une femme à l'allure austère qui soutenait une jeune fille dont je ne voyais pas le visage, mais dont la chevelure écarlate me fit sursauter.

« Alexis ! Non ! » criai-je en tirant sur mes liens avec fureur.

« L'agneau du sacrifice est venu à moi de son plein gré » m'expliqua-t-il en aidant cette femme à installer Alexis sur une chaise en métal.

Et je compris qu'il s'était servi de moi pour attirer Alexis jusqu'ici. S'ils m'avaient cru morte, le seul fait d'entendre Schneider lui dire que ce n'était pas le cas avait dû convaincre l'adolescente de venir vérifier par elle-même. Et si elle était comme son père, elle n'avait pas dû penser à prévenir quiconque, si jamais elle en avait eu le temps.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? » m'inquiétai-je devant le manque de réaction de la jeune fille.

« Nous lui avons administré un léger tranquillisant le temps de la purifier » m'expliqua-t-il d'un ton négligent.

Je frémis en comprenant ce que cela impliquait. Si je ne faisais pas quelque chose, il allait torturer puis tuer Alexis et, attachée comme je l'étais, je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Au moins n'était-elle pas nue comme je l'étais. Même s'ils l'avaient dévêtue, Alexis portait à présent une robe blanche.

« Je dois me préparer pour l'étape suivante, ce qui devrait lui laisser le temps de reprendre conscience » lança-t-il avant de sortir une nouvelle fois en compagnie de sa compagne.

Cette fois il referma la porte derrière lui, et je sus que j'allais rester ainsi un long moment. Si ma nudité m'avait quelque peu inquiétée à mon réveil, le peu d'intérêt qu'il m'avait porté m'avait appris que je n'avais rien à craindre de lui sur ce plan. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était me tuer. Secouant la tête, je reportai mon attention sur Alexis. Je devais trouver le moyen de la réveiller. Schneider ne l'avait pas attachée, et si elle se réveillait avant le retour de nos tortionnaires, alors elle pourrait me détacher.

« Alexis ? » l'appelai-je en l'entendant gémir « Alexis tu dois te réveiller ! » poursuivis-je en priant pour ne pas être entendu de l'extérieur.

Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre, et je vis l'adolescente remuer légèrement, signe qu'elle commençait à émerger.

« C'est ça Alexis, réveilles-toi » l'encourageai-je en sentant le soulagement m'envahir.

« Kate ? » marmonna Alexis en relevant faiblement la tête, encore sous l'effet du sédatif.

« Je suis là pumpkin, et j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide » dis-je en l'observant avec attention.

Je voyais bien qu'elle avait du mal à rester consciente, signe que la dose que ce monstre lui avait administrée était plus forte que ce qu'il m'avait dit. Voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait pas attachée, il pensait qu'elle reprendrait tout juste conscience lorsqu'il reviendrait. Mais c'était sans compter la combativité des Castle.

« C'est bien Alexis, tu vas y arriver » soufflai-je d'un ton apaisant.

« Ma tête… » marmonna-t-elle en portant une main à sa tempe en gémissant.

« C'est l'effet de la drogue » lui expliquai-je avant de demander « Est-ce que tu peux te lever et venir me détacher ? »

Clignant des yeux, elle se concentra sur moi, et poussa un cri en découvrant la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Dire que la fille m'aura vu nue avant le père. Il y avait quelque chose d'assez ironique là-dedans.

« Mon Dieu Kate, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » s'alarma-t-elle en portant une main tremblante à ses lèvres.

« J'ai simplement eu le droit à un bain purificateur, et je préfèrerais autant ne pas retenter l'expérience » la rassurai-je en tournant la tête vers ma prison de verre qui était à présent presque pleine.

Hochant la tête, Alexis se leva, et d'une démarche incertaine, avança lentement vers moi. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids, mais heureusement, elle se rattrapa à la planche sur laquelle j'étais attachée, et après s'être stabilisée, elle entreprit de défaire mes liens.

« Commence par les poignets, de cette façon je pourrais t'aider pour les jambes » lui conseillai-je tout en gardant un œil sur la porte « Il doit y avoir un système d'ouverture quelque part, essaye de le trouver » lui expliquai-je aussi calmement que possible.

« D'accord » acquiesça-t-elle en venant se placer près de ma tête.

Elle tâtonna à la recherche du système d'ouverture, et soudain je sentis mes chaînes se desserrer. Aussi vite que ses doigts tremblants le lui permettaient, elle défit mes liens, faisant tomber dans un bruit mat mes chaînes au sol, ce qui nous fit nous tendre d'inquiétude.

« Allez Alexis, les chevilles à présent » la pressai-je en me redressant pour m'attaquer à la jambe droite.

Silencieusement, elle détacha l'autre pied, et je sautai à terre avant de me rattraper à la table, mes jambes flageolants dangereusement sous moi.

« Kate ? Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Alexis en venant se placer à mes côtés.

« Le froid a engourdi mes membres, il suffit d'attendre que je me réchauffe, ça ira ne t'inquiète pas » la rassurai-je en cherchant mes vêtements du regard « Aide-moi à rejoindre la chaise là-bas » lui indiquai-je en les repérant sous une petite lucarne.

Alexis passa son bras autour de ma taille, et nous appuyant l'une sur l'autre, nous gagnâmes l'autre bout de la pièce, nous éloignant de la porte. Je sentis mon corps me répondre de plus en plus, mais je savais que si jamais Schneider revenait maintenant, j'aurais les plus grandes difficultés à nous défendre. Mais peut-être pourrai-je faire suffisamment diversion pour permettre à Alexis de s'enfuir. Avec des gestes fébriles, je me rhabillai, avant de me tourner vers la porte, cherchant la meilleure issue.

« Alexis, je vais faire diversion, et toi tu vas sortir d'ici » décidai-je, consciente que c'était peut-être notre seule chance de nous en sortir.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas te laisser seule avec ces fous furieux ! » protesta Alexis en s'agrippant à mon bras.

« Ecoutes Alexis. Tu dois sortir d'ici et allez prévenir ton père, c'est le seul moyen pour qu'ils sachent où nous trouver » déclarai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Ses yeux se remplir de larmes, et je l'attirai à moi pour une rapide étreinte avant de la relâcher. Sur un dernier sourire encourageant, je l'entraînai vers la porte, et avec prudence, tournai la clenche, soupirant de soulagement lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sans la moindre résistance. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, je fis quelques pas dans le couloir avant de me figer en apercevant la femme sortir d'une pièce, une adolescente inconsciente dans les bras.

« Abraham ! Elles s'enfuient ! » hurla-t-elle en lâchant la pauvre jeune fille et en se ruant vers nous comme une démente.

« Attention Kate ! » hurla-t-elle en voyant le scalpel que tenait cette femme.

J'esquivai la première attaque, puis la deuxième, repoussant cette femme loin de moi avant de me préparer à encaisser un nouvel assaut.

« Alexis, sauves-toi ! » criai-je sans quitter mon adversaire des yeux « Maintenant ! » hurlai-je en la voyant hésiter.

Les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, elle acquiesça et se précipita vers les escaliers, mais alors qu'elle posait le pied sur la première marche, elle fut tirée en arrière par Schneider. Le hurlement qu'elle poussa me figea sur place, et impuissante, je le vis l'attirer à lui et lui mettre un couteau sous la gorge.

« Vous êtes vraiment résistante lieutenant, mais vous ne pouvez lutter contre la volonté divine ! » gronda-t-il en appuyant la lame contre la gorge d'Alexis, et je frémis en voyant le sang se mettre à couler.

Et avant que je ne puisse me jeter sur lui, je sentis une piqûre dans mon bras, et tournant la tête, je vis sa complice me regarder avec rage, une seringue à la main. Dans un gémissement, je sentis la tête me tourner, mais étrangement, je restai consciente. J'étais simplement incapable de faire le moindre geste.

« Ramènes-les dans la chambre. Je vais m'occuper d'elles maintenant avant qu'elles ne nous causent plus de problèmes ! » entendis-je Schneider déclarer.

Comme dans un manège, je vis les lumières danser au-dessus de ma tête, et je fus allongée sur la table que j'avais quittée quelques instants plus tôt, même si cette fois, elle ne m'y attacha pas. Dès qu'elle se fut occupée de moi, j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner puis revenir, et lorsqu'elle réapparut dans mon champ de vision, je la vis allonger de force Alexis sur une table en fer, l'attachant soigneusement. A peine eut-elle finit que Schneider revenait, un petit sac en cuir à son épaule.

« Je n'ai que rarement recours à cette méthode, mais vous méritez de recevoir une bonne leçon » cracha-t-il furieusement.

Un éclair attira mon attention, et je compris ce qu'il allait faire. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en le voyant s'approcher d'Alexis, un petit couteau dans la main.

« Non ! » criai-je vainement alors qu'il faisait déjà glisser la lame sur les bras et les jambes de l'adolescente, la faisant hurler de douleur.

Ses cris me déchirèrent le cœur, et je tentai de remuer, sans le moindre résultat. J'étais prisonnière de mon propre corps, et assistai impuissante à la torture de la jeune fille. Un nouveau cri de souffrance me glaça, et je sus que je devais faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« Espèce de lâche ! C'est pour compenser un quelconque complexe d'infériorité que vous vous en prenez à des adolescentes sans défense ? » explosai-je en le fusillant du regard.

« Silence femme, ma main est guidée par Dieu ! » vociféra-t-il en se tournant vers moi, l'expression plus démente que jamais.

« Par le Diable plutôt ! Il n'y a qu'un pauvre fou pour tuer des enfants innocentes au nom d'une Prophétie imaginaire ! » ricanai-je avec mépris.

Un rugissement de fureur lui échappa, et il se rua vers moi, oubliant Alexis. Je soupirai de soulagement avant de me mordre violemment la lèvre pour retenir un cri de douleur lorsqu'il planta son arme dans ma cuisse.

« Tu vas payer le prix de ton impiété ! » rugit-il avant de me porter d'autres coups.

La douleur irradia tout mon corps, et je fermai les yeux, priant pour que cela s'arrête vite. Mais je savais que je devais tenir le coup aussi longtemps que possible, car tant qu'il s'acharnerait sur moi, il ne toucherait plus Alexis.

« Tu ne mérites aucune clémence ! » poursuivit-il en allant chercher une autre arme dans sa sacoche avant de revenir vers moi et de recommencer à entailler ma chair.

« Kate ! Non ! Laissez-la tranquille ! » entendis-je Alexis hurler, ses sanglots se répercutant sur les murs de notre prison.

« L'heure de ton dernier bain a sonné ! » entendis-je vaguement Schneider déclarer, et le monde bascula lorsqu'il me souleva, m'entraînant vers l'énorme aquarium.

Quelque part au-dessus de ma tête, je crus entendre un bruit de pas et la voix de Castle qui m'appelait, mais avant que je puisse lui répondre, les eaux se refermèrent sur moi, et je me sentis couler à pique.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà! Encore en vie?**

**Laissez-moi un commentaire, comme vous le savez j'adore lire vos réactions. **

**Bonne fin de week-end à tous! **

**Bisous**


	47. Chapter 47

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Voici la suite, et comme toujours, j'espère que vous aimerez. **

**La fin est proche, rassurez-vous... **

**Bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 47 : **

**POV de Castle :**

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je reconnus la voix de mon bébé, même si je ne percevais pas clairement ce qu'elle disait.

« Alexis ! » hurlai-je en me ruant en avant sans tenir compte des appels des Gars.

Ouvrant la porte à la volée, je dévalai une série de marches, manquant me rompre les os. Suivant les cris de supplications de ma fille, je courus en direction d'une pièce dont la porte était entrouverte.

« Kate ! Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! » hurla ma fille, me faisant tressaillir de panique.

Que faisait-il subir à Kate pour mettre ma fille dans cet état ? L'adrénaline coulant à flot dans mes veines, je fonçai sans réfléchir, et déboulai dans la pièce comme un boulet de canon. Le battant alla se fracasser contre le mur, alertant Père qui se retourna vers moi avec un sourire de dément.

« Vous arrivez trop tard ! » cracha-t-il en sautant à terre.

Du coin de l'œil, je perçus un mouvement sur ma gauche, et sans prendre le temps d'analyser la situation, je pivotai vers la droite et frappai mon assaillant de toutes mes forces. Dans un faible gémissement, celui-ci s'écroula au sol, sonné, et je me rendis compte que je venais de frapper une femme. Probablement la complice de Schneider.

« Tu paieras de ta vie cette offense ! » éructa Schneider en se jetant sur moi.

Me tournant vers lui, je remarquai enfin l'état de ma fille, et un grondement rageur m'échappa. La haine bouillonna dans mes veines, et j'accueillis Père d'un formidable uppercut, avant de le repousser, l'envoyant au sol.

« Les envoyés de Satan sont puissants, mais les messagers de Dieu vaincront ! » cria-t-il avant de se relever, s'emparant d'une seringue.

« Attention papa, ne le laisse pas te piquer, il y a assez de drogue dans cette seringue pour tuer un éléphant ! » me mit en garde mon bébé dont les pleurs s'étaient calmés à mon arrivée.

Sur mes gardes, je tournai en rond dans la pièce, veillant à ne jamais perdre de vue mon adversaire. Mais alors qu'il allait se jeter sur moi, seringue en avant, un coup de feu retentit, et il s'écroula au sol, touché à la poitrine.

« Merci Bro » soufflai-je en avisant Espo sur le seuil de la porte.

« De rien vieux » sourit-il en approchant avec précaution de cet homme.

Sans plus me préoccuper de son sort, j'accourus auprès de mon bébé, la détachant rapidement.

« Mon Dieu mon ange, dans quel état tu es » soufflai-je le cœur serré devant les multiples coupures qui marquaient le corps de ma précieuse petite fille.

« Je vais bien papa, sauves Kate ! » s'écria Alexis, regardant d'un air paniqué par-dessus mon épaule.

« Mon Dieu Kate ! » soufflai-je en comprenant pourquoi Alexis hurlait à mon arrivée dans la pièce.

Le corps de Kate flottait dans une énorme cuve, et l'eau qui l'entourait était rouge écarlate. Me ruant vers elle, je grimpai à l'échelle, et plongeai pour tenter de la remonter, mais je réalisai que ce fou furieux lui avait attachés les chevilles à un énorme boulet. Remontant à la surface, je pris une profonde inspiration, et au touché descendis jusqu'à la chaîne, essayant de la défaire, mais sans clé, c'était peine perdue.

« Espo ! Tires dans la vitre, c'est le seul moyen de la sortir de là ! » criai-je avant de replonger pour protéger Kate de mon corps.

Lorsque le verre explosa sous l'impact, j'eus l'impression d'être aspiré dans un typhon, et tenant fermement Kate contre moi, je me laissai emporter, grimaçant en heurtant violemment le sol. Roulant sur moi-même, j'allongeai Kate sur le dos, et cherchai fébrilement son pouls.

« Elle ne respire plus ! » m'affolai-je en commençant un massage cardiaque.

« Les secours arrivent Bro, continues le massage ! » m'apprit Espo en venant s'agenouiller près de moi.

Avec soulagement, je vis Ryan prendre en charge Alexis, me permettant ainsi de me concentrer totalement sur Kate. Alternant bouche à bouche et massage, je tentai inlassablement de faire repartir son cœur.

« Allez Kate, nous avons encore trop de chose à vivre tous les deux pour que tu abandonnes maintenant » la suppliai-je, indifférent aux larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

Mes bras étaient douloureux, mais je refusai de céder la place à Espo qui s'occupa de retirer la chaîne qui entravait toujours les pieds de Kate.

« J'aurais dû viser la tête » marmonna-t-il en avisant le corps ensanglanté de ma muse.

J'allais répondre lorsque j'entendis un bruit de course, et avec soulagement, je vis les secouristes pénétrer dans la pièce. Dès que l'un d'eux pris ma place, je m'écartai pour les laisser prendre soin de Kate.

« Nous devons la sortir de là avant de la choquer, avec toute cette eau, nous risquerions de l'électrocuter » s'exclama l'un d'eux en faisant signe à son collègue d'apporter la civière.

« Depuis combien de temps est-elle en arrêt ? » me demanda-t-il en soulevant Kate pour l'emporter vers l'extérieur.

« Cela fait moins de cinq minutes » déclarai-je en courant à leurs côtés.

Je savais que passer trois minutes sans oxygène, le cerveau subissait des lésions irréversibles, et plus le temps passait, plus je craignais le pire. Mais pour avoir piqué une tête dans cette eau, je savais qu'elle était glacée. Or, lors de recherches pour un Derrick Storm, j'avais appris que certains noyés pouvaient s'en sortir sans dommage, l'eau ayant fait chuté la température de leur corps, et donc ralentit leurs fonctions vitales, diminuant l'activité cérébrale, passant en quelques sortes en mode veille. Mais à présent, il s'agissait de faire repartir son cœur.

« On la pose ! » ordonna celui qui semblait être le chef.

M'écartant pour ne pas les gêner, je vis une seconde équipe installer Alexis dans une ambulance, et je me sentis déchirer entre mon désir de rester près de Kate, et celui de rejoindre ma fille.

« T'inquiètes pas pour Alexis Bro, je vais avec elle » lança Ryan en grimpant dans l'ambulance.

« Je vais bien papa » me sourit faiblement mon bébé « Restes avec Kate, elle a besoin de toi » ajouta-t-elle en posant un regard lourd d'inquiétude sur ma muse.

« Je te rejoins aussi vite que possible mon ange » lui souris-je avant de reporter mon attention sur Kate.

« On la choque ! » annonça le secouriste.

En frémissant, je vis le corps de Kate convulser à deux reprises avant que le plus beau son du monde ne retentisse à mes oreilles.

« On l'a récupérée ! Vite, il faut la conduire à l'hôpital ! » ordonna-t-il en la couvrant.

Je les suivis et grimpai aux côtés de l'ambulance, prenant dans ma main, celle glacée de mon amour.

« Restes avec moi mon amour… » l'implorai-je en pressant ses doigts glacés contre mon visage.

« Elle est en hypothermie, il faut absolument faire remonter la température de son corps » m'apprit l'ambulancier en posant une seconde couverture chauffante sur elle.

« Mais elle va aller bien n'est-ce pas ? » l'interrogeai-je en frottant la main de Kate entre mes doigts.

« Ses blessures sont peu profondes, mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Pour le moment elle est stable, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire » répondit-il en poursuivant ses soins.

Je savais que les prochaines heures allaient être les plus longues de ma vie, mais j'avais confiance en Kate. C'était une battante. Arrivés à l'hôpital, elle fut prise en charge par une équipe de médecin, et je me retrouvai totalement désœuvré au milieu du couloir.

« Castle ? » m'appela Josh, me faisant me retourner.

Au vue de sa tenue, j'en déduisis qu'il devait sortir du bloc. Depuis notre altercation, une sorte de trêve s'était instaurée entre nous, et même si nous ne deviendrions jamais les meilleurs amis du monde, au moins n'y avait-il plus cette haine.

« Nous l'avons retrouvée » lui appris-je en souriant.

« Vous voulez que je m'assure que mes collègues ne puissent pas le sauver ? » s'enquit-il en serrant les poings de colère.

« Ce n'est pas de lui que je parlais Josh, même si l'idée est tentante » ajoutai-je alors que mon sourire s'élargissait.

« Kate ? Elle est vivante ? Mais comment ? » bafouilla-t-il en souriant à son tour.

« Ce salop avait fait croire à sa mort et l'avait enlevée. Elle est entre les mains de vos collègues en ce moment » soufflai-je en m'approchant instinctivement de la porte derrière laquelle Kate avait été emmenée.

« Et ce fils de pute ? » demanda-t-il en venant se planter à mes côtés.

« Au bloc probablement… » grognai-je avec indifférence.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants, chacun de nous perdu dans ses pensées, puis finalement, je sentis Josh se tourner vers moi, et j'en fis autant.

« Merci de toujours veiller sur elle » déclara-t-il en me tendant la main.

« C'est mon rôle » souris-je en lui rendant sa poignée de main.

« Je sais que vous préfèreriez rester là, mais vous devriez aller voir la petite, elle est folle d'inquiétude, et ce n'est pas bon pour elle » déclara-t-il en grimaçant.

« Vous avez raison, mais je veux être là quand Kate sortira d'ici » hésitai-je en tournant la tête en voyant un médecin passer derrière la porte vitrée.

« Je vais donner des consignes pour qu'une infirmière vienne vous chercher dès que Kate sera conduite dans une chambre » m'assura-t-il avant d'ajouter « Je dois y aller, la famille de mon patient doit commencer à s'arracher les cheveux »

« Merci Josh » le saluai-je en le regardant partir.

En chemin, il s'arrêta au bureau des infirmières, et en me désignant d'un geste de la main, dit quelque chose à une jeune infirmière qui s'empressa de le noter dans un dossier. Conscient que je ne serais d'aucune utilité ici, je décidai de suivre le conseil de Josh et partis à la recherche de ma fille avant d'aller rendre visite à Beckie.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle, où est la jeune fille qui est arrivée ici en ambulance il y a environ 20 minutes ? » demandai-je à la première infirmière qui croisa ma route.

« Son nom s'il vous plait ? » demanda-t-elle en m'observant d'un air perplexe.

« Désolé, il s'agit de ma fille, Alexis Castle » m'excusai-je en me passant une main sur la nuque.

« Elle a été conduite à l'étage, chambre 323 » m'apprit-elle avant de s'éloigner sans me laisser le temps de lui poser d'autres questions.

Si Alexis était dans une chambre, c'était qu'elle devait aller bien, et que ses blessures n'étaient pas trop graves. Prenant l'ascenseur, je me dirigeai vers l'étage indiqué, connaissant déjà le chemin puisque la chambre de m fille était en face de celle de Beckie.

« Hey Pumpkin ! » m'exclamai-je joyeusement en entrant dans la chambre.

« Papa ! » s'écria Alexis en se redressant vivement sur son lit « Comment va Kate ? » s'enquit-elle en m'interrogeant anxieusement.

« Son cœur est reparti. Les médecins doivent faire remonter la température de son corps, mais pour le moment, elle est stable » lui appris-je en venant la serrer dans mes bras « Et toi ? Qu'ont dit les médecins ? » l'interrogeai-je en la scrutant attentivement.

« J'ai eu de la chance. Mes blessures ne sont pas très profondes, et je n'aurais pas de cicatrices. Je pourrais sortir demain » m'apprit-elle en se blottissant contre moi « Tu sais, c'est grâce à Kate. Elle m'a sauvée en faisant en sorte que Père s'acharne sur elle et me laisse tranquille… » m'avoua-t-elle en frissonnant violemment.

« Je la reconnais bien là » murmurai-je en souriant tristement.

J'allais avoir beaucoup à me faire pardonner, mais je comptais bien déployer tout mon charme, et Kate ne pourrait faire autrement que de me donner une seconde chance. Etablissant déjà un plan d'attaque, je ne repris pieds dans la réalité qu'en sentant le corps d'Alexis se faire plus lourd contre moi, signe qu'elle s'était endormie. Délicatement, je l'allongeai dans son lit, et la bordai tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Sans faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger son sommeil, je quittai la chambre pour gagner celle de Beckie. Après avoir frappé, j'y pénétrai, souriant de découvrir l'adolescente assise à la fenêtre.

« Bonjour Beckie, je peux entrer ? » lui demandai-je en restant près de la porte.

J'ignorais à quoi m'attendre, et préférai rester prudent au cas où elle ressentirait encore de la méfiance à mon égard. Je ne voulais pas être la cause d'une rechute.

« Bonjour Mr Castle » me sourit-elle timidement « Bien sûr, venez » ajouta-t-elle en se levant pour venir s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demandai-je en tirant une chaise près du lit.

« Bien. La psychologue qui est venu me voir m'a dit que maintenant que j'avais conscience de ce qu'il m'était arrivé, je devrais assez vite réussir à retrouver complètement la mémoire » m'apprit-elle en jouant avec ses doigts.

« Alors ils pensent pouvoir annuler totalement le conditionnement ? » m'assurai-je avec soulagement.

« Oui. Il paraît évident que Abraham s'est servi de ma famille pour me garder sous contrôle. Le fait d'avoir vu ma mère en vie a rendu caduc les manipulations mentales dont j'avais fait l'objet » approuva-t-elle en souriant doucement.

« Je suis content pour toi. Tu dois être impatiente de retrouver ta famille ! » m'enthousiasmai-je avec entrain.

« Oui…. » murmura-t-elle avec réticence.

« Que se passe-t-il Beckie ? » m'inquiétai-je, craignant une rechute.

« Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ? » souffla-t-elle en m'observant de ses grands yeux inquiets.

« Beckie. Ils n'ont jamais perdu l'espoir de te retrouver. Crois-moi, ils t'aiment » lui certifiai-je en pressant doucement ses mains entre les miennes.

« J'ai un peu peur je crois… » m'avoua-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'eux aussi doivent avoir un peu peur.. » lui confiai-je d'un air de conspirateur.

« Comment vont le lieutenant Beckett, Anne et Alexis ? » demanda-t-elle soudain, préférant changer de sujet.

« Anne va bien et est déjà rentrée chez elle. Alexis est dans la chambre en face de la tienne, mais elle devrait pouvoir rentrer à la maison demain. Quant à Kate, son état est stable » lui appris-je, refusant de lui mentir.

« C'est de ma faute si elles ont été blessées » culpabilisa-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Non Beckie. Les seuls responsables sont Schneider et sa femme, et crois-moi, avec toutes les charges qui pèsent contre eux, ils ne risquent plus de faire du mal à quiconque » la stoppai-je en l'obligeant à relever les yeux vers moi.

« Et les adolescents qu'ils ont enlevés ? » voulut-elle savoir en se détendant.

« Ils vont aller bien. Maintenant, c'est sur ta guérison que tu dois te concentrer » déclarai-je fermement.

Je savais que ce ne serait pas évident, mais elle réussirait à reprendre sa vie en main avec le soutien de sa famille.

**OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo**

**Et voilà ! **

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Faites-le moi savoir, vos avis m'aident à progresser... **

**A bientôt pour la suite... **

**Bonne fin de soirée à vous! **

**Bises, ilianakate**


	48. Chapter 48

**Bonjour ! **

**Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, contente que vous ayez aimé le chapitre précédent, et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira toujours autant même s'il n'est ni du POV de Rick, ni de celui de Kate...**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **

**oOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 48 : **

**POV de Madame Kates :**

J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des heures que la psychologue s'entretenait avec Beckie. J'aurais préféré rester avec elle, mais la praticienne m'avait fait remarquer que Beckie se confirait plus facilement à une étrangère. Pour tromper mon ennui, j'avais gagné la cafétéria de l'hôpital et avais décidé d'appeler à la maison. Il était temps que j'informe ma famille de la merveilleuse nouvelle. Ils méritaient de savoir, et j'espérais qu'ils ne m'en voudraient pas trop d'avoir tant tardé à le leur apprendre. M'asseyant à une table, je sortis mon téléphone et composai le numéro de James. La sonnerie retentit longuement avant que je ne sois redirigée vers sa boîte vocale.

« Il doit être en réunion » soupirai-je en attendant le bip sonore « C'est moi mon amour. Pourrais-tu me rappeler dès que tu recevras ce message, j'ai une nouvelle importante à t'annoncer et je ne veux pas le faire sur ce répondeur. Tu me manques, je t'aime » déclarai-je.

Légèrement déçue de ne pas avoir pu parler avec mon mari, je raccrochai, hésitant à appeler à la maison. Après tout, il arrivait parfois que James oublie de recharger con cellulaire, et que celui-ci s'éteigne sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il me disait souvent que si je n'étais pas là pour veiller sur lui, il aurait probablement terminé sous les ponts, ruiné par faute d'étourderie. Cela m'amusait toujours beaucoup de voir à quel point il comptait sur moi pour m'occuper de ce genre de détails. Tout comme je comptais sur lui pour apporter un peu de fantaisie à mon existence parfois un peu trop rigide. Elie disait toujours que nous étions diamétralement opposés, mais que nous nous complétions à la perfection. Et j'aimais à penser qu'il avait raison. Pensivement, je bus à petite gorgée mon café, me demandant si Beckie avait commencé à se souvenir de nous.

« Madame Kates ? » m'interpella la voix d'une femme, et tournant la tête, j'aperçus le capitaine Gates.

« Capitaine Gates ? Un problème ? » m'inquiétai-je en me levant vivement.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un capitaine venait sur le terrain, et généralement, ce n'était pas bon signe. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Beckie ? L'homme qui l'avait enlevé avait-il réussi à s'échapper malgré sa blessure ?

« Non, tout va bien ne vous inquiétez pas » me rassura-t-elle avec un sourire compréhensif « Mais des personnes vous réclamant sont arrivés au 12th, et j'ai donc pris la liberté de les escorter jusqu'à vous » m'expliqua-t-elle en m'invitant d'un geste à la suivre.

« Qui donc ? » m'étonnai-je en ne voyant pas qui pouvait être ces personnes.

L'inspecteur Backer avait-il découvert que j'étais venu ici sans l'en informer, et avait-il fait le déplacement pour m'engueuler ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il me reprocherait mon non-respect du protocole. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il s'agissait de ma fille, et je me moquais bien qu'il n'approuve pas ma démarche. Sans me répondre, le capitaine Gates me conduisit jusqu'à une salle d'attente dans laquelle elle m'invita à pénétrer.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » m'exclamai-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« Bonjour ma chérie » me salua James en venant me serrer dans ses bras.

« Bonjour maman ! » s'écrièrent mes enfants en venant me serrer tour à tour dans leurs bras.

« Que faites-vous tous là ? » m'étonnai-je en me demandant comment ils avaient appris la nouvelle.

« L'inspecteur Backer. Il nous a dit que la police de New-York avait peut-être retrouvée Beckie » m'expliqua James avec un sourire plein d'espoir « Je te croyais sur une nouvelle affaire, donc j'ai prévenu Elie en lui disant que je partais vérifier l'information… » poursuivit-il en jetant un regard amusé à notre fils aîné.

« Mais je lui ai dit que je voulais venir moi aussi… » continua Elie dans un froncement de sourcils.

« C'est la première fois qu'on a une piste aussi sérieuse concernant Beckie, alors on a tous voulu venir » termina Rosie en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Beckie est notre sœur, notre place est ici » surenchérit Emy.

Les autres approuvèrent vigoureusement de la tête, et je souris, heureuse d'avoir toute ma petite tribu autour de moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis le capitaine Gates s'éclipser, et je lui souris, la remerciant silencieusement d'avoir pris sur son temps pour accompagner ma famille jusqu'ici.

« Je suis si heureuse que vous soyez venus » soufflai-je en me blottissant contre James.

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu venais ici ? » me demanda-t-il en baissant la tête pour m'observer.

« Je voulais être sûre que ce n'était pas une fausse piste avant de vous avertir. Et si jamais ça n'avait pas été Beckie, et bien vous n'en n'auriez rien su… » lui expliquai-je avec une petite moue d'excuse.

« Je comprends… » soupira-t-il en secouant doucement la tête.

« Et alors ? Est-ce que cette adolescente est bien Beckie ? Est-ce que tu l'as retrouvée maman ? » demanda Jessie en pressant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Oui ma chérie. C'est bien elle » les rassurai-je avec un immense sourire.

« Tu en es sûre ? Vraiment sûre ? » insista Zoé en se mettant à pleurer de joie.

« Oui mon trésor, j'en suis certaine. C'est bien elle » certifiai-je en l'attirant contre moi, laissant mes propres larmes mouiller mon visage.

« Merci mon Dieu » murmura James d'une voix rauque, et il me serra plus fort entre ses bras.

Bientôt, ce fut toute la famille qui se pressa autour de moi, riant et pleurant de joie. Nous restâmes blottis les contre les autres un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge derrière mon dos ne me fasse me retourner.

« Désolé de vous interrompre » s'excusa Mr Castle en me souriant doucement.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, j'annonçais simplement à ma famille l'heureuse nouvelle » le rassurai-je en séchant mes larmes du bout des doigts.

« Et c'est parfaitement compréhensible, vous devez tous être particulièrement soulagés » souligna-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour Beckie Mr Castle » soufflai-je en m'avançant pour m'emparer de ses mains.

« Je vous en prie, je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire » déclara-t-il modestement.

« Vous avez fait bien plus que n'importe qui, et sans vous nous ne saurions toujours pas ce qu'il était arrivé à mon bébé » répliquai-je fermement.

« Je sors de sa chambre justement. Je voulais voir comment elle allait après ce dernier rebondissement » m'apprit-il, visiblement désireux de changer de sujet.

« Vous avez pu lui parler ? » m'étonnai-je puisque l'infirmière m'avait dit que pour le moment Beckie ne pouvait recevoir de visite.

« Bien sûr. En sortant de la chambre d'Alexis, j'ai été dans celle de Beckie. Le docteur Davidson m'avait dit qu'elle attendait ma visite » me répondit-il alors qu'un voile assombrissait soudainement son regard.

« Qui est Alexis ? » demanda Elie, et je me rendis compte que j'avais totalement oublié la présence de mes proches.

« Désolée, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! » m'exclamai-je en me tournant vers eux « Alexis est la fille de Mr Castle. Elle a été la dernière victime de l'homme qui avait enlevé Beckie » leur expliquai-je avant de reporter mon attention sur Mr Castle « Comment va-t-elle ? » voulus-je savoir, l'inquiétude faisant battre mon cœur.

« Grâce à Kate qui a détournée l'attention de ce malade, ses blessures sont superficielles. Elle devrait pouvoir quitter l'hôpital demain dans la journée » souffla-t-il avec soulagement.

« Et le lieutenant Beckett ? » demandai-je devançant la question que s'apprêtait à poser Elie.

« Elle est toujours entre les mains des médecins. Quand je l'ai trouvée, elle était en arrêt. Son cœur est repartit, mais pour le moment les médecins refusent de se prononcer » m'apprit-il, le regard douloureux.

« Je suis désolée. C'est en sauvant ma fille qu'elle a mis sa vie en danger » constatai-je le cœur lourd.

« Kate est policier Mme Kates. C'est son job de prendre tous ces risques. Elle vous le dirait si elle était là » déclara-t-il fermement.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en sortira » lançai-je avec optimisme.

« S'il y a bien une personne sur cette Terre qui peut se remettre, c'est bien ma Kate » approuva-t-il avec un sourire bouleversant d'amour.

« Maman ? » nous interrompit Rosie, contenant mal son impatience.

« Oui ma chérie ? » m'enquis-je en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Pouvons-nous aller voir Beckie ? » demanda-t-elle, vivement approuvée par le reste de ma tribu.

« Pas sans l'accord du médecin. Elle est encore très fragile, et notre irruption massive dans sa chambre risquerait de la perturber » leur appris-je avec regret.

« Comment ça ? Que lui est-il arrivé exactement ? » demanda James en se raidissant.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que nous devrions en parler devant les enfants mon chéri » hésitai-je dans un froncement de sourcils.

« Nous avons le droit de savoir maman. Cela évitera que nous ne commettions une maladresse devant elle » protesta Emy.

« Je pense qu'ils ont raison Mme Kates » approuva Mr Castle en m'adressant un sourire encourageant.

« L'homme qui a enlevé Beckie était persuadée qu'elle était l'Elue envoyée par Dieu pour sauver l'Humanité » commençai-je en prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Elle a été enlevée par un fanatique religieux ? » s'exclama Elie en échangeant un regard incrédule avec ses sœurs.

« Oui. Pour la garder sous son contrôle, il l'a conditionnée. Il nous a effacé de sa mémoire, la convainquant qu'elle était leur fille et qu'elle était née pour accomplir cette prophétie » continuai-je en frissonnant en songeant à ce que ma petite fille avait endurée, et James m'attira contre lui, tout aussi tendu que moi.

« Mais c'est horrible ! Alors elle ne se souvient plus de nous ? Plus du tout ? » s'écria Zoé en laissant couler ses larmes.

« Je pense qu'elle ne vous a jamais réellement oubliés au contraire » la rassura Mr Castle.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » m'étonnai-je en revoyant l'expression du visage de Beckie quand je l'avais appelée et qu'elle ne m'avait pas reconnue.

« Et bien je pense que justement vous étiez au fondement même du conditionnement que Beckie a subi. Chaque fois qu'elle se rebellait, elle voyait défiler d'horribles images dans lesquelles vous mouriez. C'est pour ça qu'elle a été choquée au point de perdre connaissance en vous voyant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée, elle réalisait que ces images n'étaient que mensonge, et cela a commencé à faire céder les verrous mentaux qui l'empêchaient de se libérer de l'emprise de Schneider » nous expliqua-t-il patiemment.

« Alors vous pensez qu'elle n'est plus sous l'influence de cet homme ? » demandai-je avec espoir.

« J'en suis même certain. La preuve, lorsque je suis allé la voir, je l'ai appelée Beckie, et rien ne s'est produit, alors qu'avant, elle aurait été prise de violents maux de tête, et elle se serait renfermée sur elle-même. Là elle s'est contentée de me sourire, et de me demander des nouvelles de ma famille » approuva-t-il en pressant mon épaule d'un geste encourageant.

« Vous a-t-elle parlé de moi ? » voulus-je savoir d'un ton hésitant.

« Oui, et elle a parlé de vous comme de sa mère » me sourit-il comme s'il comprenait mes inquiétudes « Elle est impatiente de vous voir, et en même temps, elle est terrifiée » ajouta-t-il plus gravement.

« De quoi a-t-elle peur ? » m'étonnai-je avec perplexité.

« Elle a tout simplement peur que vous ne l'aimiez pas… » me rassura-t-il en secouant doucement la tête tant cela était ridicule.

« Vous pensez que ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'on passait notre temps à l'embêter avant son enlèvement ? » s'enquit Rosie en échangeant un regard coupable avec Elie et Emy.

« Je ne pense pas non. Je pense qu'elle a peur que vous n'aimiez pas celle qu'elle est devenue. Elle n'est plus la petite fille innocente qu'elle était avant son enlèvement. Elle est plus mûre, a perdu une partie de ses illusions sur le monde » la rassura-t-il immédiatement « Je pense qu'elle-même ne s'aime pas beaucoup en ce moment, surtout parce qu'elle se rend responsable des monstruosités commises par Schneider, et elle a peur que vous en fassiez autant » termina-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

« Beckie est une victime, comme tous ces pauvres enfants qui ont eu le malheur de croiser le chemin de ce monstre. Jamais je ne la blâmerai pour ce qu'il l'a obligée à faire » affirmai-je avec conviction.

« J'en suis convaincu. Mais il va lui falloir du temps pour accepter et oublier » énonça-t-il en soupirant tristement.

« Donc vous pensez qu'il est trop tôt pour que nous allions lui rendre visite ? » demanda James d'un air sombre.

Je savais qu'il mourrait d'envie de se ruer dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour foncer prendre Beckie dans ses bras. Il voulait s'assurer par lui-même qu'elle était vivante et enfin à sa place, avec nous. Mais tant que la santé de notre fille était en jeu, il se contiendrait, faisant passer son bien-être avant le sien.

« Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent d'attendre encore un peu. Mais je peux aller lui demander si elle se sent prête à vous voir. Si vous y aller un par un, peut-être qu'elle acceptera » nous proposa gentiment Mr Castle.

« C'est très gentil à vous, mais vous aimeriez sûrement aller prendre des nouvelles du lieutenant Beckett » hésitai-je, ne voulant pas abuser.

« Une infirmière viendra m'informer lorsque je pourrais la rejoindre. En attendant, je préfère me rendre utile pour ne pas devenir fou d'angoisse » me révéla-t-il sobrement.

« Dans ce cas, nous vous en serions extrêmement reconnaissants » déclara James avec un sourire.

« C'est moi qui vous remercie de me laisser me rendre utile ! » répliqua-t-il avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce.

« Dis-moi mon amour… Je n'ai pas rêvé, il s'agit bien de l'écrivain ? » s'enquit James dès que Mr Castle eut disparut de notre vue.

« Je me posais la même question, mais je n'ai pas osé le lui demander franchement » renchérit Rosie avec une petite moue comique.

« Oui c'est bien lui » ris-je, amusée par l'expression de ma famille.

« Il est très différent en vrai » commenta Elie d'un pair pensif.

« Je sais. Mais c'est vraiment un homme bon. Et s'il n'avait pas trouvé Beckie dans cette ruelle, elle serait probablement morte aujourd'hui » leur révélai-je, la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, même si tu ne nous a pas tout expliqué » commenta James en me frottant le dos en un geste apaisant.

« Alexis m'a expliqué que son père avait découvert Beckie, blessée dans une ruelle. Elle avait été poignardée par un petit voyou. Son père l'a conduite à l'hôpital, et le lieutenant Beckett a ouvert une enquête pour découvrir qui elle était, et c'est comme ça qu'elle est remontée jusqu'à l'inspecteur Backer, et indirectement jusqu'à moi » leur révélai-je en posant ma tête contre l'épaule de mon mari.

« Pas étonnant que Beckie soit sur ses gardes ! » souffla sombrement Elie.

« Oui, mais à présent, elle va avoir besoin de tous notre soutien, et de notre amour pour se remettre complètement et reprendre une vie normale » déclarai-je en observant un à un mes enfants.

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman, on va tellement la couver qu'elle va finir par en avoir marre de nous avoir sur le dos ! » me rassura Elie, faisant rire ses sœurs.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de ce cauchemar, je me sentais enfin en paix avec moi-même, et je sus en entendant James et les enfants rire et plaisanter avec légèreté, que tout irait bien pour nous.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO**

**Alors verdict? **

**Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé? **

**Ah oui, ma jumelle m'a dit que je n'étais pas tombé loin avec mon OS sur la fin de cette saison 6, même si je lui ai interdit de m'en dire plus puisque je n'ai toujours pas été au-delà de l'épisode 10 de la saison 5!******(quoi qu'elle m'a quand même dit qu'il n'y avait visiblement pas eu de mariage dans la série...)** Si ça continue comme ça, j'en serais encore au même point quand la saison 7 va recommencer! **

**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Bonsoir la compagnie! **

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, même si j'ai constaté une baisse de régime, que je mets sur le compte de cette fin de saison (c'est souvent le cas entre deux saisons, ce qui explique que je ne poste rien pendant les vacances d'été...)**

**Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, et vous souhaite une agréable lecture. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 49 : **

**POV de Beckie :**

Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête. Je ne savais plus qui croire. Pourtant, je savais ce qu'il m'était arrivé, comment Abraham, ou peu importait son vrai nom, m'avait fait, mais une petite voix dans ma tête me soufflait que ce n'était que des mensonges pour me séparer d'eux et faire échouer la Prophétie. Et je me demandai si cela cesserait un jour, ou bien si j'étais condamnée à vivre ainsi, en ayant l'impression d'avoir tourné le dos à tout ce qui avait fait ma vie jusque-là. Secouant la tête, je repensai à ce que m'avait dit la psychologue. Tout cela était normal. Il fallait que je laisse le temps à mon cerveau de faire le tri entre le vrai et le faux, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. En attendant, je devais me fier à mes sentiments.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! » maugréai-je en me rejetant contre mes oreillers.

Si seulement j'avais un ami, quelqu'un à qui me confier. Peut-être pourrais-je aller voir Alexis ? Mr Castle avait dit qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre face à la mienne. Mais voudrait-elle encore être mon amie après ce qu'elle avait subi par ma faute ? Non, probablement pas. Ce n'était pas parce que Mr Castle avait semblé ne pas m'en vouloir qu'il en serait de même pour sa fille. Après tout, elle m'avait vu me conduire comme l'Elue, de façon froide et détachée, sans état d'âme. Elle devait probablement souhaiter que je reste aussi loin d'elle que possible. En plus à cause de moi, Abraham l'avait torturée et avait failli tuer le lieutenant Beckett. Mieux valait donc que je reste dans ma chambre. Soupirant tristement, je me repris à espérer avoir un ami à qui je pourrais tout raconter en sachant qu'il ne me jugerait pas. David aurait pu être cet ami pour moi, mais comme Alexis, il ne devait plus vouloir entendre parler de moi.

L'idée qu'il me rejette lui aussi me brisa le cœur, et je laissai mes larmes couler le long de mes joues, sans chercher à les faire disparaître. De toute façon, après le départ de Mr Castle, personne n'était venu me rendre visite. Tout le monde se désintéressait de moi. Contrairement à ce qu'il m'avait affirmé, ma mère ne semblait pas pressée de se retrouver dans la même pièce que moi. Mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. C'est moi qui n'étais pas normale. Je devais forcément être mauvaise pour que ce soit moi qu'Abraham ait choisi. Sinon pourquoi le conditionnement avait-il fonctionné sur moi et par sur les autres adolescentes sur qui il avait fait ses expériences ? Perdue dans mes sombres pensées, je n'entendis pas la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir.

« Beckie ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » me demanda Mr Castle, me faisant sursauter.

« Je suis une mauvaise personne » soupirai-je, des larmes plein les yeux.

« Non ma chérie, tu ne l'es pas. S'il y a quelqu'un de mauvais dans cette histoire, c'est Schneider » répliqua-t-il fermement en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Alors pourquoi ma famille n'est pas encore venue me voir ? » m'entêtai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, le défiant du regard.

« Parce que vous vivez dans le Montana et que le trajet est long pour venir jusqu'ici » me rassura-t-il en tendant la main pour écarter une mèche de cheveux qui me barrait le front.

« Le Montana ? David m'a dit qu'il venait de là-bas lui aussi… » murmurai-je songeuse.

« Oui. Vous étiez amis tous les deux. Il a cru te reconnaître la première fois que tu es venue lui parler, mais il s'est dit que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Il s'en veut beaucoup de ne pas en avoir parlé à ses parents » me révéla-t-il en me scrutant attentivement.

« Alors ce n'était pas un rêve mais un souvenir ! » m'exclamai-je avec un petit rire de joie.

« Quoi donc ? » m'interrogea Mr Castle en penchant la tête de côté avec curiosité.

« J'ai rêvé que David et moi pratiquions l'athlétisme ensemble quand nous étions enfants » clarifiai-je en me mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« C'est tout à fait possible. Il m'a dit que vous faisiez un tas de chose ensemble avant » me rapporta-t-il en souriant.

« Mais il doit me détester à présent » soufflai-je en sentant une nouvelle vague de larmes menacer.

« Pourquoi donc ? » s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce qu'à cause de moi Abraham a voulu l'enlever et lui faire subir la même chose qu'à moi ! Si je ne lui avais pas parlé de David, sa vie n'aurait pas été en danger ! » criai-je, furieuse contre mon égoïsme.

« Allons Beckie, David sait bien que tu ne lui voulais aucun mal. En fait, il a eu l'air heureux de savoir que c'était pour devenir ton compagnon qu'il avait été choisi » me révéla-t-il avec malice.

« Vous le lui avez dit ? » m'horrifiai-je en rougissant d'embarras.

« Il voulait comprendre pourquoi sa vie était en danger » m'expliqua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre comme pour ne pas rire.

« Et il était content ? » m'étonnai-je en secouant la tête, songeant que les garçons étaient vraiment bizarre.

« Oui. En fait, il avait l'air plus inquiet pour toi que pour lui » approuva Mr Castle en riant doucement.

« Vous pensez qu'il voudra me voir quand je serais rentrée chez moi ? » demandai-je timidement.

« Bien sûr. D'ailleurs en parlant de te voir, toute ta famille est là et piaffe d'impatience. Les autorises-tu à te rendre visite ? » s'exclama-t-il, comme s'il venait de se rappeler le but de sa visite.

« Je ne… » commençai-je en sentant la panique m'envahir.

« Je leur ai dit que tous en même temps, ça ferait peut-être un peu beaucoup pour toi, et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils viennent un par un » me rassura-t-il comme s'il avait compris mes angoisses.

« Oui, je crois que je préfèrerai… » acceptai-je d'un ton incertain « Est-ce que maman peut venir en premier ? » demandai-je en jouant nerveusement avec mes doigts.

« Elle n'attend que ça depuis hier. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'est pas encore venue, c'est parce que les médecins le lui ont interdits » me révéla-t-il en se levant de mon lit.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres en comprenant que ma mère attendait avec autant d'impatience que moi ces retrouvailles. Bien sûr je l'avais déjà vu, mais avant je ne savais pas vraiment qui elle était. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je la connaissais. Etait-elle aussi inquiète que moi à l'idée de cette confrontation imminente ? Un bruit de pas feutrés me fit tourner la tête, et je me redressai vivement à la vue de la fillette qui se tenait sur le seuil de ma porte. Le cœur battant, je me levai sans la quitter des yeux.

« Beck's ? » m'appela-t-elle en serrant très fort un doudou tout abimé contre elle.

Je connaissais cette peluche. C'était la mienne. Faisant quelques pas, je m'agenouillai devant cette adorable petite poupée, étudiant attentivement ses traits. Les yeux écarquillés, elle me fixait, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Elle ne devait guère avoir plus de six ans. Sept tout au plus. Et alors que je l'observai, des images se mirent à défiler dans ma tête en une explosion de couleur.

« Lily… » murmurai-je sans vraiment y penser.

Un lumineux sourire se dessina sur son visage d'ange, et elle se jeta en riant dans mes bras.

« Je le savais qu'ils se trompaient. Tu ne pouvais pas nous avoir oubliés ! » gazouilla-t-elle en se blottissant dans mes bras.

« Ma Lily… » murmurai-je en la serrant contre moi, enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux alors que le voile de mes souvenirs se déchirait.

Lily. Son prénom tournait dans ma tête comme une libellule dans un ciel d'été, et je me rappelai de cette nuit-là. La nuit où j'avais été enlevée. La nuit ou, pour protéger ma famille d'Abraham et Sarah, j'avais accepté de les laisser m'emmener loin de ma maison. La nuit où, pour protéger cette petite puce, je m'étais sacrifiée.

« Tu m'as manquée Beck's » souffla-t-elle en frottant son petit nez dans mon cou.

« Tu m'as manquée aussi Lilypuce » souris-je en me relevant souplement.

Un nouveau rire heureux s'échappa de ses lèvres à l'entente de ce surnom, et je joignis mon rire au sien, me sentant comme libérée. A présent, je savais qui j'étais. Et Mr Castle avait raison. Je n'étais pas un monstre. Un nouveau rire de soulagement m'échappa, et baissant les yeux sur Lily, je souris en sentant sa petite main caresser mon visage, comme si elle tentait de l'apprendre par cœur.

« Tu es belle comme maman » décida-t-elle après quelques minutes d'observation.

« Non, c'est toi qui lui ressemble le plus » répliquai-je en la chatouillant doucement, la faisant glousser et se tortiller entre mes bras.

« Han Han… Elie et les autres disent que de nous tous, c'est toi qui lui ressemble comme un miroir » s'entêta-t-elle en secouant la tête, faisant danser ses boucles.

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici toute seule ? » réalisai-je en ne voyant personne la suivre dans ma chambre.

« J'ai suivi le beau monsieur… » déclara-t-elle fièrement « Je voulais te voir » ajouta-t-elle avec une petite moue qui me fit craquer.

« Nous devrions aller rejoindre les autres sinon maman risque de s'inquiéter en ne te voyant plus » décidai-je après une brève hésitation.

« D'accord » accepta-t-elle en nouant ses bras autour de mon cou, bien décidée à rester là où elle se trouvait.

Amusée par son comportement, je sortis de ma chambre, et tournant la tête, incertaine quant à l'endroit où je devais me rendre, je vis ma mère apparaître sur ma gauche, comme pour répondre à ma question silencieuse. Faisant quelques pas, j'attendis qu'elle réalise ma présence.

« Maman ? » l'appelai-je en constatant qu'elle gardait les yeux baissés, triturant sa croix d'une main, signe qu'elle était nerveuse.

« Beckie ? » s'étonna-t-elle en relevant vivement les yeux pour les poser sur moi « Lily ? » poursuivit-elle en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

« Elle a été plus rapide que toi » ris-je en la chatouillant de nouveau.

« Mon Dieu ! » souffla maman en avançant vers nous sans nous quitter des yeux, comme si elle craignait de nous voir nous évaporer sous ses yeux.

« Lily semblait impatiente de me voir » commentai-je en déposant un baiser sur le front de ma petite sœur.

« Comme nous tous ! Comment t'a-t-elle trouvée ? » s'enquit maman en nous rejoignant.

« Elle a suivi Mr Castle » lui révélai-je en riant doucement devant l'incrédulité de maman.

« Et tu te souviens de nous ? » voulut savoir maman en posant une main tremblante sur ma joue.

« Oui. Dès que j'ai vu Lily, le voile de ma mémoire s'est déchiré, et tous mes souvenirs me sont revenus » approuvai-je en faisant un pas en avant pour venir me blottir contre ma maman.

Un même soupire de bien-être nous échappa, et maman me serra contre elle en pleurant de joie.

« Si tu savais comme tu nous a manqué mon ange » souffla-t-elle en me caressant tendrement les cheveux.

« Vous m'avez manqué aussi. Quand le lieutenant Beckett m'a hébergée chez elle, je lui ai confié que je rêvais souvent d'une famille nombreuse. Je crois que ces rêves étaient une façon pour moi de vous avoir à mes côtés malgré tout » avouai-je en nichant mon visage dans son cou.

« J'en suis sûre ma chérie. Te sens-tu prête à affronter le reste de la famille ? » me demanda-t-elle sans me lâcher, comme si elle avait peur que je ne disparaisse.

« Oui. Je veux voir papa… et les autres aussi… » souris-je en me penchant pour déposer Lily au sol.

Avec une moue boudeuse, elle se laissa faire, mais s'empara de ma main à laquelle elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces, nous faisant rire maman et moi.

« Ça ne m'étonne même pas que ce soit cette petite demoiselle qui ait débloquée ta mémoire » commenta maman en nous observant toutes les deux.

« Non, c'est même assez logique. C'est pour la protéger que je les ai laissé m'emmener avec eux cette nuit-là » approuvai-je avant de me figer en entendant maman haleter.

« Alors c'est vrai. Tu as vraiment pris la place de Lily cette nuit-là » souffla-t-elle alors que de nouvelles larmes mouillaient son visage.

« J'avais entendu du bruit. Je me suis levée pour vérifier que ce n'était pas Jessie qui avait fait un cauchemar. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'allais retourner dans ma chambre lorsque j'ai vu une ombre dans celle de Lily. Quand j'y suis arrivée, Sarah était penchée au-dessus du berceau, et Abraham m'a attrapée par derrière. Je pense qu'ils n'avaient aucune intention d'enlever Lily. Dès le départ c'est moi qu'ils étaient venus chercher, mais ils ont menacés de tous vous tuer un par un, à commencer par Lily si je ne leur obéissais pas. Alors je n'ai pas crié. Ils avaient des armes et j'étais plus effrayée de ce qu'ils vous feraient que de ce qui allait m'arriver » lui révélai-je en frissonnant de peur rétrospective.

« Et ils ont utilisés ton instinct de protection pour te garder sous contrôle » termina maman en m'attirant de nouveau contre elle.

« Je suis désolée maman, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils vous fassent du mal, je ne l'aurais pas supporté » soufflai-je en me pressant contre elle.

« C'est fini maintenant. Nous allons te ramener à la maison » affirma-t-elle en m'embrassant les cheveux.

« Je t'aime maman » murmurai-je en lui souriant.

« Je t'aime aussi mon bébé, si tu savais à quel point » répondit-elle en venant frotter son nez contre le mien, comme elle le faisait lorsque j'étais petite.

« Papa ! » s'écria soudainement Lily, me faisant me retourner.

Et je le vis. Toujours aussi grand et imposant. Mais contrairement à Abraham, sa carrure n'était pas inquiétante. Au contraire, je me sentis apaisée, en sécurité dès l'instant où je le vis. Mon papa.

« Tout va bien ? » nous interrogea-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

Jamais je n'avais vu mon père pleurer. Du moins n'en avais-je aucun souvenir. Elie disait toujours qu'un homme ne pleurait jamais devant les femmes de sa famille parce qu'il devait se montrer fort en toute circonstance. Mais aujourd'hui, mon papa pleurait sans fausse honte, un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres.

« Papa… » murmurai-je en sentant mes yeux se remplir de nouvelles larmes, et sans plus me poser de question, je me mis à courir et me jetai dans ses bras « Papa… » soufflai-je en nichant mon visage dans son cou.

« Ma petite fille, mon bébé… » murmura-t-il en refermant ses bras sur moi et en me serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait contre lui.

Je sentis maman nous enlacer par derrière, et nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, savourant le bonheur simple d'être ensemble. J'étais enfin à ma place, auprès de ceux que mon cœur n'avait pu se résigner à oublier, et que mes rêves me rendaient chaque nuit, comme un message d'espoir.

« Papa ? Maman ? Est-ce que vous avez vu…. » entendis-je la voix de mon frère Elie.

Lentement, et avec réticence, je me détachai de l'étreinte parentale, et papa me reposa à terre. Faisant quelques pas, j'observai mon grand frère avec émotion. Il n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent dégingandé qui s'amusait à me rendre folle. Il était devenu un beau jeune homme, et encore une fois, je notai qu'il ressemblait toujours autant à papa.

« Beck's ? » m'appela-t-il d'un ton incertain, refoulant difficilement ses larmes d'émotion.

Sans un mot, je me jetai dans ses bras, et comme papa avant lui, il me serra de toutes ses forces, me berçant contre lui.

« Merci mon Dieu » l'entendis-je dire en posant sa tête contre la mienne.

« Tu m'as manqué grand frère » avouai-je en fermant les yeux de contentement.

Derrière Elie, j'entendis du bruit, et me penchant, je souris plus largement encore en découvrant mes sœurs qui restaient un peu à l'écart, n'osant pas approcher. Déposant un baiser sur la joue d'Elie, je me défis de son étreinte, et avançai vers mes sœurs. Nous nous observâmes quelques instants, puis un même cri de joie nous échappa, et nous nous jetâmes dans les bras les unes des autres, ce qui donna lieu à des éclats de rire lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes à terre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo**

**Alors? Je sais que ce n'est pas le POV que vous attendiez, mais je voulais en finir avec Beckie, de cette façon, je vous promets que les prochains chapitres seront exclusivement centrés sur Kate et Rick... **

**Comme toujours, j'espère avoir de nombreux commentaires! **

**Bonne fin de soirée, et à dimanche prochain pour la suite. **

**Bisous, ilianakate**


	50. Chapter 50

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, contente que le POV de Beckie vous ait plu, et j'espère que ce sera le cas pour ceux à venir. **

**D'autres part, dans vos commentaires, j'ai vu que certains s'étonnaient de l'absence de BeckHeat. Mais Kate étant en mauvaise posture, je vois mal comment elle aurait pu trouver le temps, ou même être en capacité d'envoyer un message, ce qui explique que ce soit Mère qui l'ait fait pendant sa captivité... Mais rassurez-vous, les messages vont reprendre, mais je vous laisse le plaisir de la découverte. **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, qui je l'espère vous plaira. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 50 : **

**POV de Castle :**

Avec tendresse, j'observai les retrouvailles de Beckie et de sa famille, et à mon grand soulagement, tout se passa à merveille. Il avait suffi que Beckie voit sa sœur pour que tout se remette en place dans son esprit. Bien sûr la route serait longue avant que cette histoire ne soit définitivement derrière elle, mais je savais qu'avec l'amour de sa famille, la jeune fille réussirait à se reconstruire et pourrait tourner la page. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle apprendrait à vivre avec.

« Mr Castle ? » m'interpella une voix féminine du seuil de la porte.

Me retournant, mon cœur rata un battement en avisant l'infirmière avec qui Josh s'était entretenu après notre conversation. Rapidement, je la rejoignis, priant pour qu'elle m'annonce une bonne nouvelle.

« Oui ? » demandai-je en arrivant à ses côtés.

« Mademoiselle Beckett a été transférée dans une chambre. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Elle dort pour le moment mais a repris conscience quelques minutes et a pu répondre aux questions des médecins, ce qui montre qu'elle ne devrait souffrir d'aucunes séquelles. Nous en serons réellement certains à son réveil, mais si c'est le cas, elle devrait être en mesure de quitter l'hôpital dans quelques jours » m'apprit-elle en souriant.

« Dieu merci ! » soufflai-je en relâchant un souffle que je ne me souvenais pas avoir retenu « Puis-je la voir ? » m'enquis-je avec impatience.

« Bien sûr. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à sa chambre » approuva-t-elle en m'invitant à la suivre.

« Mr Castle ? » m'interpella Beckie au moment où je m'apprêtais à suivre l'infirmière.

« Oui Beckie ? » demandai-je en tournant la tête vers l'adolescente.

« Je suis heureuse que le lieutenant Beckett aille mieux » déclara-t-elle en souriant d'un air soulagé.

« Merci poussin. Tu devrais lui rendre visite dans quelques jours, je suis sûr qu'elle serait heureuse de te voir » lui proposai-je, conscient qu'elle se sentait encore coupable de ce qui était arrivé.

« Je viendrai » acquiesça-t-elle, une lueur de gratitude au fond des yeux.

« En attendant, tu devrais aller rendre visite à Alexis. J'ai eu beau lui dire que tu allais bien, je pense qu'elle ne sera pleinement rassurée que lorsqu'elle te verra de ses propres yeux » lui appris-je en roulant des yeux avec amusement.

« Je le ferais, c'est promis » gloussa-t-elle en allant se blottir contre son père.

« A plus tard ! » lançai-je à la cantonade avant de rejoindre l'infirmière qui m'attendait patiemment « Désolé » m'excusai-je en lui adressant mon plus beau sourire commercial.

« Je vous en prie » répondit-elle avec gentillesse « Est-ce que cette jeune fille était celle qui avait subi un conditionnement ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« En effet. Mais à présent elle semble avoir retrouvé la mémoire, ce qui a rendu le conditionnement inopérant » approuvai-je, nullement surpris que l'histoire de Beckie ait fait le tour de cet hôpital.

« Tant mieux. Il faut être fou pour infliger une telle chose à des enfants ! » clama-t-elle en frissonnant.

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais heureusement ces personnes ne feront plus de mal à personne ! » grondai-je en serrant les poings de colère.

« Voilà. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à nous » m'annonça-t-elle en ouvrant la porte d'une chambre.

« Merci infiniment » souris-je avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Mon cœur se serra en découvrant la pâleur de Kate. Elle semblait sans défense, fragile, et je ressentis le besoin irrépressible de la serrer dans mes bras. En de grandes enjambées, je m'approchai de son lit, soulagé de voir qu'elle n'était pas sous oxygène, ce qui était plutôt positif. Et au bip émit par les appareils, son activité cardiaque paraissait normale. Veillant à ne pas tirer sur sa perfusion, je m'assis à côté d'elle, et la soulevant avec délicatesse, me glissai dans son dos, la calant contre ma poitrine. Comme si elle avait senti ma présence, les battements de son cœur accélérèrent doucement, et elle remua légèrement, se collant un peu plus à moi.

« Tout va bien Kate, tu es en sécurité à présent. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa, et son cœur s'apaisa, comme si elle avait compris ce que je lui disais. Laissant mes yeux se balader sur son corps, je me crispai à la vue des nombreux pansements qui habillaient ses membres. Dire que je l'avais accusée de se moquer d'Alexis alors qu'elle s'était fait torturer pour éviter à ma fille de l'être. Je n'étais qu'un idiot, et si elle m'en laissait l'occasion, je passerai le reste de mon existence à me faire pardonner ces paroles malheureuses. Je savais pourtant que Kate était différente des autres femmes qui avaient traversées ma vie. Après tout, elle s'était attachée à ma fille bien avant qu'elle n'accepte de nous laisser une chance.

« Je suis tellement désolé Kate… Moi qui me targue d'être un homme intelligent, je me suis comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles avec toi… » soupirai-je en jouant machinalement avec ses cheveux.

Bien évidemment, seul le silence me répondit, et je poussai un profond soupir. En cet instant, j'aurais aimé pouvoir plonger mon regard dans le sien pour une de nos conversations silencieuses au cours desquelles nous communiquions bien plus que nous ne le faisions verbalement, même si c'était pour y lire une condamnation sans appel. Me calant un peu plus confortablement contre les oreillers, collant mon visage contre le sien, j'étouffai un bâillement.

« Merci d'avoir protégé Alexis mon amour. Grâce à toi elle va bien, et Beckie aussi. Elle a retrouvé sa mémoire et sa famille. Tu dois te réveiller pour qu'elle puisse venir te raconter tout ça elle-même » murmurai-je en sentant mes yeux se faire plus lourd.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre me tira de mon sommeil, et en clignant des yeux, je me redressai avant de me figer en sentant un corps contre le mien. Ouvrant les yeux, je baissai la tête et souris en découvrant le visage paisible de Kate enfouit dans ma poitrine. Regardant autour de moi, je constatai avec surprise que le soleil se levait à peine. Délicatement, pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de Kate, je m'assis, et l'observant avec tendresse, je réalisai qu'elle dormait sur le ventre, blottie contre moi, et que sa perfusion avait disparue.

« Nous la lui avons enlevée durant la nuit » m'annonça l'infirmière.

« Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu » m'excusai-je en relevant vivement les yeux « Merci de m'avoir laissé passer la nuit avec elle » ajoutai-je avec gratitude.

« De toute façon, même si nous avions voulu vous réveiller, elle ne semblait pas décidée à vous laisser aller où que ce soit ! » rigola-t-elle avec un regard pétillant de malice.

Cette nouvelle me fit grandement sourire, et je baissai de nouveau les yeux sur Kate qui continuait de dormir paisiblement. Le calme de la chambre me fit réaliser qu'elle avait également été débranchée.

« Son état est stable. La nuit s'est bien passée, elle ira bien » m'annonça l'infirmière comme si elle avait suivi le cours de mes pensées.

« S'est-elle réveillée ? » voulus-je savoir, inquiet de ne pas l'avoir senti durant mon sommeil.

« Non. Mais c'est parfaitement normal. Son corps a subi un violent traumatisme, et a besoin de s'en remettre. Elle se réveillera quand son organisme aura suffisamment récupéré » m'expliqua-t-elle avant d'ajouter « Votre fille vous attend pour rentrer »

« Merci … » marmonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété.

« Allez y Castle, je vais rester avec elle en attendant votre retour » lança Lanie en faisant son entrée dans la pièce.

Elle observait Kate, des larmes dans les yeux, comme si elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle soit bien là, inconsciente mais en vie. Et je pouvais comprendre. Même le fait de l'avoir tenue dans mes bras toute la nuit n'avait pas suffi à me rassurer, et je craignais de la laisser de peur qu'à mon retour, l'on ne m'annonce une catastrophe.

« D'accord Doc. Prévenez-moi si jamais il y avait du nouveau » acceptai-je avec un mélange de réticence et de soulagement, sachant que Lanie ne laisserait rien arriver à Kate en mon absence.

Délicatement, je me levai sous le regard moqueur de Lanie, et je sus que Kate allait me tuer pour ça. Pourquoi étais-je resté là pendant ma discussion avec l'infirmière ? Lanie allait en faire des gorges chaudes, et Kate allait me maudire.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

« Kate remuait beaucoup dans son sommeil, comme si elle ne trouvait pas de position confortable. J'ai juste essayé de l'aider à passer une bonne nuit » improvisai-je en priant pour paraître crédible « Même si je ne vais pas me plaindre de lui avoir servi d'oreiller ! » ajoutai-je pour faire bonne mesure.

« Peut-être mais si elle apprend que vous avez passé la nuit ensemble, elle va vous descendre à vue writer boy ! » ricana Lanie en observant Kate qui fronçait à présent les sourcils « Même si elle a l'air de regretter votre présence » observa-t-elle avec amusement.

« Que voulez-vous, je suis un oreiller de première qualité ! » plaisantai-je avant d'ajouter « Je ramène Alexis au loft, je me change et je reviens »

« Prenez votre temps Castle, elle sera encore là à votre retour » ricana Lanie en secouant la tête d'amusement.

« La connaissant, rien n'est moins sûr ! » répliquai-je en observant tendrement Kate.

« Merci Castle » lança soudainement Lanie en s'emparant de la main de Kate.

« Pourquoi ? » m'étonnai-je, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle me remerciait.

« D'avoir été là, et surtout de nous l'avoir ramenée » clarifia-t-elle avec un sourire tremblant.

« Tant que ce sera dans mes moyens, je serais toujours là pour elle Lanie, toujours » répondis-je simplement avant de quitter la pièce sur un dernier regard inquiet vers Kate.

J'avais beaucoup de mal à la laisser, même si elle n'était pas seule, mais je devais aussi penser à Alexis. Moi qui avait prévu de lui rendre visite avant de quitter l'hôpital m'étais endormi sans même m'en rendre compte, apaisé de serrer Kate dans mes bras, et j'en avais oublié ma fille. Culpabilisant légèrement, j'accélérai l'allure pour rejoindre sa chambre. Heureusement qu'elle était aussi inquiète pour Kate que moi, parce que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais eu le droit à une scène en bonne et due forme.

« Hey pumpkin ! » la saluai-je gaiment en entrant dans sa chambre « Désolé de ne pas être revenu hier » m'excusai-je en venant l'embrasser.

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai dormi comme une masse » répondit-elle avant de s'enquérir « Comment va Kate ? »

« Bien. Les médecins ont dit qu'elle devrait sortir en fin de semaine » la rassurai-je, incapable de retenir le soupir de soulagement qui m'échappa.

« Vraiment ? C'est génial ! » s'exclama Alexis avec un grand sourire.

« Allez, il est temps pour toi de rentrer à la maison » déclarai-je au moment où l'infirmière arrivait avec un fauteuil roulant.

« Voilà son ordonnance. Ses pansements doivent être changés tous les jours. En partant, passez prendre rendez-vous pour dans quinze jours pour une visite de contrôle et remplir son bon de sortie » m'explique-t-elle en me tendant lesdits documents.

« Merci madame » souris-je avant d'aider Alexis à s'installer dans son carrosse.

« Au revoir ! » clamâmes-nous de concert.

J'étais impatient de raccompagner Alexis chez nous pour pouvoir revenir auprès de Kate. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'imagine que j'étais toujours fâché contre elle à son réveil. J'avais conscience d'avoir commis une erreur, guidé par ma peur, et j'espérais qu'elle le comprendrait.

« Tu penses à Kate n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda Alexis dans le taxi qui nous ramenait chez nous.

« Quand est-ce que je ne pense pas à elle ? » m'enquis-je en lançant un sourire complice à ma fille qui éclata de rire.

« Jamais en effet ! Elle occupe tellement tes pensées que tu pourrais écrire encore une bonne centaine de Nikki Heat sans te lasser ! » admit-elle en riant de bon cœur.

« Que veux-tu, elle est une source d'inspiration inépuisable ! » approuvai-je d'un air rêveur.

« Tu devrais écrire sur ce qui vient d'arriver. Les fans vont adorer ! » me suggéra Alexis en frissonnant.

« Je sais. Mais c'est avant tout l'histoire de Beckie. Si j'écris sur ça, j'ouvrirai un compte à son nom sur lequel je verserai un pourcentage de mes ventes sur ce tome » réfléchis alors que déjà, la trame du livre s'ébauchait dans mon esprit.

« Je te reconnais bien là. Peu de gens aurait tes scrupules » approuva ma fille en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

« C'est une question de principe » répliquai-je en haussant les épaules pour montrer que ce n'était pas grand-chose.

« Vous voilà à destination » nous interrompit le chauffeur.

Lui tendant un billet de 50$, j'aidai Alexis à sortir de la voiture, veillant à ne pas faire sauter ses points de sutures. L'infirmière nous avait assuré qu'ils sauteraient tous seuls, mais je ne voulais pas précipiter le processus. Et puis si pour le moment elle ne souffrait pas, je savais que la douleur finirait par se réveiller. Il était donc urgent d'aller chercher ses médicaments.

« Mademoiselle Alexis ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? » s'inquiéta notre gardien en nous voyant entrer dans le hall.

« J'ai été enlevée par un détraqué » répondit simplement mon bébé sans entrer dans les détails.

« Quelle horreur ! » s'affola le pauvre homme en accourant pour nous aider « Puis-je faire quoi que ce soit pour vous venir en aide ? » proposa-t-il en couvant Alexis du regard.

Il fallait dire qu'il l'avait vu grandir, et que discrètement, il m'avait tenu informer de ses allées et venues. Non pas que cela ait été réellement nécessaire tant Alexis s'était toujours conduite de façon responsable. Un peu trop peut-être.

« En fait, il faudrait passer à la pharmacie, et je dois retourner à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles du lieutenant Beckett… » commençai-je d'un ton hésitant.

« Le lieutenant Beckett est blessée ? » s'exclama le vieil homme en écarquillant les yeux.

« Elle a été blessée en me protégeant » expliqua Alexis en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Donnez-moi l'ordonnance Mr Castle, je vais m'occuper des médicaments de mademoiselle » m'intima George avec détermination « Votre place est auprès de votre compagne » ajouta-t-il avec conviction.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Je sais que vous terminez bientôt votre service, vous avez sûrement mieux à faire ! » hésitai-je, mon regard passant de lui à ma fille.

« Certain Mr Castle, je suis très heureux de pouvoir vous rendre ce service « m'assura-t-il en souriant.

« Merci beaucoup George, vous m'ôter une épine du pied » soufflai-je en lui tendant l'ordonnance ainsi que ma carte d'assuré social.

« Je vous en prie Mr Castle, c'est normal » répliqua-t-il en s'éloignant sur un dernier salut.

« Tu me feras penser à être particulièrement généreux au moment des étrennes » murmurai-je en le regardant partir.

« Promis » sourit Alexis en s'appuyant lourdement contre moi.

« Allez jeune fille, j'entends d'ici ton lit qui t'appelle » lançai-je en constatant qu'elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Toi aussi ? J'ai cru que c'était la fatigue qui me faisait délirer ! » me taquina-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

« Tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour, c'est déjà ça ! » commentai-je malicieusement.

« Non, juste quelques litres de sang ! » répliqua Alexis très pince sans rire.

« Oulà ! Si tu commences à faire de l'humour noir, c'est qu'il est plus que temps de te mettre au lit ! » m'exclamai-je en la guidant jusqu'à sa chambre après avoir refermé la porte du loft d'un coup de pied.

Le silence du loft me rappela que Mère n'était pas encore revenue, et je m'en voulus encore une fois de laisser Alexis seule. Peut-être pouvais-je appeler son petit-ami pour qu'il vienne garder un œil sur elle. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils risquaient de faire quoi que ce soit interdite par la loi parentale établit par moi-même. Pas dans l'état dans lequel était Alexis. Et je me sentirais moins coupable s'il était à ses côtés quand elle se réveillerait. L'aidant à s'allonger, je souris en constatant qu'elle s'était déjà endormie, et attrapant son cellulaire, je parcourus son répertoire jusqu'à trouver ce que je cherchais. Sans surprise, il accepta de venir, et je décidai d'attendre son arrivée pour quitter le loft. J'en profitai donc pour passer par la case douche, et pour me changer, ne voulant pas sentir le fauve quand Kate se réveillerait. Je me faisais également un sandwich en entendant mon estomac gargouiller.

A son arrivée, je lui expliquai la situation, et il promit de me prévenir en cas de problème. Je le remerciai une dernière fois d'avoir fait si vite, et le laissai en lui disant qu'il pouvait faire comme chez lui pour s'occuper en attendant qu'Alexis se réveille. Il acquiesça en lançant des regards vers les escaliers, et je compris qu'il attendait mon départ pour courir rejoindre ma fille. Amusé, je quittai le loft et me dirigeai à grand pas vers les ascenseurs lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Le sortant de ma poche, je constatai que l'appel provenait de Paula. Résigné, j'acceptai la communication.

« Ecoutes Rick, je sais que tu dois être au bord de la dépression, mais si tu ne fixes pas une nouvelle date pour ta soirée de lancement, tes fans vont faire le siège de ton appartement ! » déclara-t-elle sans ambages.

« Je sais. La semaine prochaine, ça t'irais ? » soufflai-je en me demandant si Kate serait assez en forme pour m'y accompagner.

« Je vois que tu deviens raisonnable » commenta-t-elle d'un ton satisfait « Mercredi, je pense que ce serait parfait, et ça nous laisse le temps de nous assurer que tout soit parfait » poursuivit-elle, se parlant à elle-même.

« Comme tu voudras Paula. Tu m'excuses moi je dois aller voir Kate à l'hôpital » lui annonçai-je en mourant d'envie de raccrocher.

« Tu n'avais pas dit à Gina que ta muse était morte ? » s'écria-t-elle furieusement.

« Nous le pensions. Mais en réalité ce malade l'avait enlevée et s'est amusée à les torturer Alexis et elle » lui expliquai-je, ma rage clairement palpable dans ma voix.

« Mon Dieu, et comment vont-elles ? » souffla Paula en se calmant instantanément.

« Bien maintenant. Je viens de ramener Alexis à la maison, et Kate est encore à l'hôpital. Elle n'a pas repris conscience, mais les médecins disent que c'est normal » lui annonçai-je avec un soupir de frustration.

« Je vois… je suppose donc que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'écrire… » marmonna-t-elle d'un ton faussement désapprobateur.

« Non, mais cette histoire m'a donner une idée pour mon prochain roman. Best Seller garanti » lui révélai-je avec un sourire en coin.

« Parfait ! J'attends de lire ça avec impatience ! Allez, file rejoindre ta muse » s'exclama-t-elle avant de mettre fin à cette conversation de la même façon qu'elle l'avait commencée, sans me saluer.

Bien, à présent, direction l'hôpital. Lanie ne m'ayant pas encore contacté, je supposai donc que la belle au bois dormant n'avait pas encore émergée, et j'espérais qu'elle ne le fasse pas avant mon retour à ses côtés.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Pas 100% Caskett, mais Kate n'étant pas encore réveillée, cela peut se comprendre non? **

**Pour la suite, je suis en période d'examen (partiels + concours), donc je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous la poster, mais je tacherai de vous faire attendre le moins longtemps possible. **

**Voilà, bonne fin de soirée, et à bientôt pour la suite.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, cela m'a fait très plaisir! J'essaierai de vous poster la suite aussi vite que possible, mais en ce moment je suis en pleine révision. J'ai eu mes écris du CRPE, mais cela signifie que je dois réviser pour les oraux, et j'ai encore des partiels pour 2 semaines, autant dire que je n'ai pas fini d'avoir le nez dans les bouquins... **

**Bref, encore désolée, et je vous laisse à votre lecture sans plus attendre... **

**Bonne lecture! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 51 : **

**POV de Kate :**

La première chose que je sentis en me réveillant, fut le soleil sur mon visage. J'avais encore dû oublier de fermer les rideaux en me couchant hier, probablement trop épuisée pour ne serait-ce qu'y penser. Remuant légèrement, espérant réussir à me rendormir, je retins un gémissement alors qu'une douleur lancinante se réveillait dans tout mon corps. Et avec elle mes souvenirs. Alexis et moi avions été torturées par Schneider, et la dernière chose dont je me souvenais clairement, avait été mon plongeon dans de l'eau glacée. Le reste était flou. Fronçant les sourcils, je tentai de me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé, et il me sembla que j'avais entendu la voix de Castle quelque part au-dessus de ma tête. Etait-ce mon désir de le voir surgir et faire stopper le cauchemar qui m'avait fait halluciner, ou bien était-il vraiment arrivé à temps ? Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, je réalisai que j'étais allongée sur un lit d'hôpital.

Donc ce n'était pas un rêve. Castle et les Gars nous avaient bien retrouvées à la dernière minute. Comme toujours, Castle avait joué son rôle de partenaire, et il m'avait sauvé. Un soupir sur ma gauche me fit tourner la tête, et je souris en découvrant l'objet de mes pensées assis à mes côtés. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas encore remarqué que j'étais réveillée, ce qui me laissa encore quelques secondes de réflexion. Attentivement, je l'observai, et ce que je lus sur son visage me serra le cœur. Culpabilité, remords, inquiétude. Exactement ce que je m'étais attendue qu'il ressente en comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il y avait aussi un profond soulagement de me savoir en vie. De la détermination également, et surtout de l'amour. Et cette constatation me réchauffa le cœur. Tout n'était pas perdu. Nous allions devoir sérieusement discuter, car je ne supporterais pas qu'il me repousse de cette façon chaque fois qu'il y aurait un souci avec Alexis, mais notre histoire était loin d'être terminée.

« Rick ? » l'appelai-je en tendant la main pour attraper la sienne qui reposait sur mon lit.

« Mon Dieu Kate ! » souffla-t-il en tournant brusquement la tête vers moi, resserrant son emprise autour de mes doigts.

Pendant un long moment, nous ne fîmes que nous fixer, entamant une conversation silencieuse, qui comme toujours, nous permis de ne pas avoir à totalement verbaliser nos pensées et nos sentiments, et un timide sourire étira mes lèvres devant l'expression pleine d'espoir de Castle. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, un pardon, une autorisation que je lui accordai d'une pression de la main. Dans un soupir, il se pencha vers moi et avec une délicatesse bouleversante, m'embrassa. Ce baiser en resta au stade de l'effleurement, mais au moment où il allait se reculer, j'en décidai autrement, et glissant ma seconde main sur sa nuque, je le maintins en place et donnai une tournure plus passionnée à notre étreinte, le faisant râler contre mes lèvres. A bout de souffle, nous dûmes interrompre l'échange, et front contre front, nous reprîmes notre conversation.

« J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours Kate » m'avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante « Je suis tellement désolé » ajouta-t-il en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

« Je sais… » murmurai-je en lui caressant la nuque du bout des doigts dans un geste apaisant « Moi aussi je suis désolée »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Kate, tu voulais seulement me protéger et tu as sauvé mon bébé » me stoppa-t-il en secouant farouchement la tête.

« Peut-être, mais je n'aurais pas dû te laisser à l'écart comme je l'ai fait » m'entêtai-je voulant assumer ma part de responsabilité.

« Kate je suis mieux placé que n'importe qui pour savoir que rien n'est plus important à tes yeux que les gens que tu aimes. Mais quand j'ai compris qu'Alexis était en danger, j'ai arrêté de réfléchir pour simplement ressentir, et c'est ma peur de la perdre qui a pris le pas sur tout le reste, y compris sur ma confiance inébranlable en toi… » confessa-t-il en se rapprochant instinctivement de moi.

« Castle, je sais… » commençai-je, mais il m'interrompit en posant ses doigts sur mes lèvres qu'il caressa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Quand cette bombe a explosée et qu'Alexis m'a dit que tu étais dans le bâtiment, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur s'était arrêté. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce sentiment de vide qui s'est emparé de moi quand ils ont sorti le corps de cette femme des flammes. Nous avons tous cru que c'était toi Kate, et même si je me refusais à croire que tu pouvais être morte, la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau me répétait que personne ne pouvait survivre à pareille explosion » acheva-t-il, des larmes dans les yeux.

Bouleversée, je ne sus que dire, et choisis de l'embrasser de nouveau, faisant passer dans ce baiser la tempête d'émotion qui m'assaillait. Il sembla comprendre ce que je voulais, parce qu'il me rendit mon baiser avec la même intensité à la limite du désespoir. Nouant mes bras autour de son cou, indifférente à la douleur, je me laissai retomber contre mes oreillers sans rompre notre baiser. Un soupir de contentement m'échappa en sentant le torse de Rick s'écraser contre ma poitrine alors que notre baiser s'enflammait. Il me faisait me sentir vivante, et je sentais à la façon dont il s'accrochait à moi qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de s'assurer que j'étais bel et bien en vie. Haletants, nous dûmes nous séparer, restant pourtant lèvres contre lèvres, incapables de totalement rompre le lien.

« Tu as conscience qu'après une peur pareille, je ne vais plus jamais te laisser aller sur le terrain sans moi ? » s'assura-t-il en plantant un regard mortellement sérieux dans le mien.

« Tu es mon partenaire Castle, à chaque niveau possible… » répondis-je simplement en mordillant tendrement sa mâchoire, le faisant déglutir.

« Kate, nous sommes à l'hôpital, et tu es blessée, alors sois sage veux-tu ? » gronda-t-il alors que tout son corps se raidissait sous ma tendre torture.

« En parlant d'hôpital, où est Alexis ? » m'enquis-je en m'éloignant un peu de lui pour lui permettre de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Je l'ai ramenée à la maison ce matin. Grâce à toi, elle ne souffre que de blessures superficielles » m'apprit-il en me calant contre son torse.

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce malade la torturer sous mes yeux sans réagir » soufflai-je en frissonnant à ce désagréable souvenir.

« Si j'avais été là… » s'admonesta Castle en resserrant son emprise autour de ma taille, comme pour me protéger.

« Chut… n'y pense plus… » le stoppai-je en rejetant la tête en arrière pour l'embrasser sur la joue, le faisant taire.

Me réinstallant contre son torse, je me laissai bercer par les battements de son cœur, et me rendormis paisiblement, rassurée par la présence de mon écrivain. A mon réveil, je constatai que le jour baissait, et que Castle n'était plus dans le lit avec moi. A sa place trônait une note écrite de sa main.

**« Bonjour la Belle au Bois dormant, **

**Je suis allé à l'aéroport chercher Mère. **

**L'infirmière m'a interdit de revenir avant demain. **

**Je t'appellerai plus tard dans la soirée. **

**Reposes-toi bien.**

**Tu me manques déjà…**

**Always… Rick **»

Always… ce mot voulait tellement dire à lui tout seul que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Je trouvais ça bien plus fort que s'il m'avait dit je t'aime. C'était notre promesse, et je comptais bien faire en sorte que celle-ci soit éternelle. Me redressant, je grimaçai alors que la douleur dans mes membres se rappelait à moi. Rejetant les couvertures, j'évaluai les dégâts, et soupirai en avisant les larges pansements qui recouvraient mes jambes et mes bras. Plus quelques-uns sur mon ventre.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne devriez pas avoir de cicatrices » m'annonça l'infirmière, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Désolée, je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer » m'excusai-je en tentant de me lever, ressentant soudain le besoin urgent d'aller aux WC.

« Je vous en prie. Comment vous sentez vous ? » me demanda-t-elle en venant m'aider à me stabiliser sur mes jambes.

« Bien. J'ai un peu mal, mais j'ai connu pire » répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Oui, vous êtes une habituée de nos locaux d'après ce que j'ai vu dans votre dossier » confirma-t-elle en m'aidant à rejoindre la salle de bain.

« Oui, je vais finir par prendre un abonnement… » ironisai-je en la remerciant d'un sourire.

Après avoir pris soin de mes besoins essentiels, je m'appuyai contre le lavabo et me lavai les mains. Relevant la tête, j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant l'état de mes cheveux. Ils partaient dans tous les sens, et en passant les doigts dedans pour les discipliner, je rencontrai de nombreux nœuds. A croire que je ne les avais pas coiffés depuis des lustres. Et Castle qui ne m'avait rien dit. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une douche et d'un bon shampooing. Dans un soupir, je me détournai pour regagner mon lit, lorsque j'aperçus mon sac de sport posé sur une chaise. Intriguée, je l'ouvris et souris en y découvrant mes affaires de toilette et quelques vêtements de rechange. Sur le dessus, se trouvait une note. L'attrapant, je souris en reconnaissant l'écriture de Lanie.

**« Hey Sweetie !**

**J'ai pensé que tu pourrais en avoir besoin.**

**Castle y serait bien allé pour toi, mais je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais participer lorsqu'il poserait les mains sur tes sous-vêtements pour la première fois…**

**Et ne lèves pas les yeux au ciel, je sais que tu es folle de lui !**

**Je t'embrasse, ta meilleure amie qui perd patience… »**

Si seulement elle savait ! Je pouvais presque entendre ses hurlements de triomphe si jamais je lui disais qu'elle avait un train de retard concernant ma relation avec Rick. En riant toute seule, je sortis mes effets personnels et en veillant à ne pas mouiller mes pansements, me lavai tant bien que mal, soupirant de bien-être en passant mon propre pyjama. Je n'avais rien contre les hôpitaux, mais je me sentis tout de suite mieux dans mes propres vêtements. Enfin satisfaite de mon apparence, je sortis finalement de la salle de bain, et me sentis coupable en découvrant que l'infirmière avait patiemment attendu que je refasse surface.

« Si j'avais su que vous m'attendiez, j'aurais mis moins de temps ! » m'exclamai-je avec une petite moue d'excuses.

« Ce n'est rien, j'en ai profité pour changer les draps de votre lit » me rassura-t-elle en m'aidant à me réinstaller.

« Merci » soupirai-je en me callant contre mes oreillers dans un soupir de soulagement.

« Mais je vous en prie » me sourit-elle avant d'ajouter « Appelez si la douleur devient trop insupportable »

« Je le ferais » acquiesçai-je même si je savais que c'était un mensonge.

J'avais vu trop de bons flics sombrer après une blessure parce qu'ils étaient devenus accro aux antidouleurs pour risquer de le devenir à mon tour. Sur un dernier regard, comme pour s'assurer que je ne manquais de rien, elle quitta ma chambre. Fermant les yeux, je laissai mes pensées vagabonder, lorsque j'entendis des coups contre la porte. Espérant que ce soit Castle qui avait trouvé le moyen de déjouer la vigilance des infirmières, je me redressai vivement et l'invitai à entrer. Mais mon sourire disparu en voyant Josh faire son entrée.

« Je peux entrer ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton hésitant, refroidi par mon expression.

« Bien sûr » acceptai-je en l'observant s'approcher d'un air méfiant, gardant un souvenir cuisant de notre dernière entrevue.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois saine et sauve » lança-t-il en m'observant avec intensité.

« Comment es-tu au courant ? » m'étonnai-je sachant que les Gars ne l'en auraient pas averti.

« Par Castle…. Au fait tu lui diras que je suis désolé de l'avoir frappé... » ajouta-t-il avec une moue penaude.

« Tu as fait quoi ? » m'insurgeai-je en le fusillant du regard.

« Du calme, et puis il m'a étalé pour le compte. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il soit aussi fort… » m'apprit-il en se frottant machinalement la mâchoire « Et ce qu'il m'a dit m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il t'aimait vraiment. Tu n'es pas juste une conquête de plus pour lui Kate. Je sais qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour te rendre heureuse si tu le laisses faire » ajouta-t-il d'un air résigné.

Surprise, je l'observai en silence. Eh bien, j'ignorais ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, mais Josh semblait enfin avoir compris que tout était bel et bien fini entre nous. Et ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre calma définitivement les quelques craintes qu'il me restait concernant les sentiments de Rick à mon égard. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde, et peut-être que finalement, ça pouvait marcher entre nous. Bien sûr, tout ne serait pas rose tous les jours, mais ensemble je savais que nous pouvions surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve.

« C'est en effet ce que j'ai réalisé » finis-je par dire avec un doux sourire.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer, je ne voudrais pas que ton écrivain me le reproche si jamais les médecins décidaient de te garder » déclara-t-il avec humour.

« Merci d'être passé Josh » lui souris-je, consciente que c'était probablement la dernière fois que je le voyais.

« Sois heureuse Kate » lança-t-il simplement avant de sortir définitivement de ma vie.

Décidément, cette journée avait été chargée en émotion, dont le point d'orgue avait été ma réconciliation d'avec Castle. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, je constatai qu'il faisait presque nuit, et dans un froncement de sourcils, je me demandai depuis combien de temps je m'étais endormie. J'avais un peu perdu la notion du temps, et je songeai que je devrais demander à une infirmière depuis combien de temps j'étais à l'hôpital. Haussant les épaules, je me reconcentrai sur Castle et nos retrouvailles. Finalement, ça avait été assez simple. Probablement parce que chacun de nous avions conscience d'à quel point nous étions passé près de la catastrophe. De nouveaux coups à la porte me firent froncer les sourcils. J'allais finir par faire payer des droits d'entrée à ce rythme-là.

« Entrez ! » criai-je en me rasseyant sur mon lit.

« Nous ne vous dérangeons pas ? » me demanda Mme Kates en apparaissant, timidement suivie par Beckie.

« Pas du tout ! » souris-je en observant l'adolescente, cherchant des signes de son conditionnement, mais ne voyant qu'une adolescente réconciliée avec la vie.

« Beckie voulait venir vous remercier » m'expliqua Mme Kates en souriant tendrement à sa fille.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien Beckie, j'en suis très heureuse » lançai-je devant le mutisme de la jeune fille.

« J'ai retrouvé ma famille, et c'est grâce à vous et à Mr Castle. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier » se décida-t-elle à parler, m'adressant un regard empli de reconnaissance.

« Savoir que tu es à nouveau en sécurité me suffit Beckie » commentai-je « Quant à ta famille, ils n'ont jamais cessé de te chercher, ils auraient fini par te retrouver avec ou sans moi » ajoutai-je en souriant à Mme Kates.

« Peut-être, mais sans vous ça aurait pu prendre encore des années, et Dieu seul sait ce que Abraham aurait eu le temps de faire ! » soupira Beckie en se rapprochant instinctivement de sa mère qui l'attira contre elle.

« Mais c'est fini à présent, et il ne fera plus jamais de mal à quiconque » la rassurai-je avec conviction.

« Mr Castle n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

« Non. Il est allé chercher sa mère à l'aéroport, et l'heure des visites étant passée, il ne reviendra que demain » soupirai-je avec résignation.

« Il m'a dit que David avait demandé à me voir… » souffla-t-elle en rougissant légèrement alors que sa mère lui adressait un regard étonné.

« En effet. Il était très inquiet pour toi. Je pense que dès ton retour chez toi, il viendra te voir » approuvai-je avec amusement.

« J'espère. Il était mon meilleur ami avant mon enlèvement, et maintenant… » m'avoua-t-elle avant de rougir de nouveaux.

« Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir réapprendre à vous connaître et laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes » lui dis-je en échangeant un regard amusé avec Mme Kates.

« Oui, vous avez sans doute raison… » approuva-t-elle en se mordillant l'ongle du pouce.

« Quand repartez-vous dans le Montana ? » voulus-je savoir en constatant que Beckie semblait très vite se remettre.

« J'espère que les médecins nous y autoriserons d'ici la fin de la semaine. J'ai bien conscience que Beckie va probablement avoir besoin de voir un psychologue pendant quelques temps, mais nous en avons de très bon dans le Montana, dont un auquel je fais régulièrement appel au sein de mon association » m'expliqua Mme Kates en caressant tendrement les cheveux de sa fille.

« Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Beckie est en bonne voie de guérison, et le fait de se retrouver chez vous ne pourra qu'être bénéfique pour elle » lui assurai-je en étouffant un bâillement « Excusez-moi » marmonnai-je avec un léger sourire.

« Ne vous excusez pas, vous devez être encore très fatiguée. Nous allons vous laisser » décida Mme Kates en faisant signe à Beckie.

« Merci encoure lieutenant Beckett, je ne vous oublierai jamais » m'assura Beckie en venant me prendre dans ses bras.

« De rien Beckie, j'ai été très heureuse de faire ta connaissance, et j'espère que tu me donneras régulièrement de tes nouvelles » souris-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Promis » acquiesça-t-elle avant de rejoindre sa mère.

Je les regardai sortir de ma chambre, heureuse de les découvrir si complices. Alors que j'allais m'endormir, j'entendis mon cellulaire sonner, et l'attrapant, je constatai que j'avais deux messages. Un de Castle, et un de **NackedGun**. Le pauvre, avec toute cette histoire, je l'avais un peu négligé. Je choisis d'ouvrir son message en premier, préférant garder celui de Rick pour la fin.

**« Salut belle étrangère !**

**Comment vas-tu ?**

**Nos discussions me manquent….**

**Désolé de t'avoir quelque peu délaissée ces derniers jours….**

**Ne m'en veux pas, mais tu sais ce que c'est, parfois la vie devient juste incontrôlable…**

**Mais à présent tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre, et j'aurais à nouveau le temps de passer quelques heures en ta compagnie…**

**Au fait, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais la soirée de lancement de notre auteur favori est reportée à mercredi prochain…**

**Mon invitation tient toujours, si bien sûr tu parviens à te libérer…**

**En espérant avoir très vite de tes nouvelles…**

**Affectueusement, NG »**

Un sourire étira mes lèvres en lisant son message. Il était vraiment adorable, et j'espérais que nous pourrions rester amis. Rapidement, je lui répondis avant d'accéder au message de mon homme.

**« Bonsoir mon ange…**

**Je peux t'appeler comme ça au moins ?**

**Tu ne vas pas me descendre ?**

**Je ne t'ai quittée que depuis quelques heures, et tu me manques déjà…**

**Mon lit va me paraître atrocement vide sans toi à mes côtés…**

**Et j'espère que l'oreiller que je suis va également te manquer…**

**La nuit va me paraitre interminable jusqu'au matin…**

**Si seulement je pouvais te rejoindre…**

**Avec tout mon amour…**

**RC »**

A nouveau, je souris, me mordant la lèvre en m'imaginant m'endormir et me réveiller chaque jour dans les bras de Rick. Un pur bonheur. Réfléchissant quelques minutes, je lui envoyai une réponse.

**« Oui, tu peux m'appeler mon ange, mais seulement en privé, sinon je me verrais contrainte d'utiliser mon arme…**

**Toi aussi tu me manques, et mon petit lit d'hôpital me parait bien grand et froid sans toi pour m'y tenir compagnie et me réchauffer…**

**Quant à mon oreiller, il est bien dur pour ma tête qui a connu le confort de ton torse…**

**Le matin me semble bien loin pour te faire revenir à moi…**

**J'aimerais que tu sois le super héros que je te reproche de vouloir être pour réussir à déjouer la surveillance des infirmières et venir me rejoindre….**

**Always,**

**KB »**

Posant mon IPhone à côté de moi, je m'allongeai, m'endormant, avec un fin sourire aux lèvres en imaginant la tête de Rick lorsqu'il lirait mon message.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà, en espérant que ces retrouvailles vous ait plu! **

**Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé? **

**Encore quelques chapitres, et ce sera bientôt la fin de cette histoire... **

**A très bientôt pour la suite, **

**Bonne soirée à tous, ilianakate.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Un petit coucou vite fait pour vous poster la suite de cette fic. Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre malgré un planning de fin d'année chargé (révision oblige)**

**J'ai eu mes écrits, mais je dois à présent réviser pour les oraux... autant dire que jusqu'à la dernière épreuve, je vais m'arracher les cheveux... **

**Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant comme toujours que vous aimerez. **

**Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 52 : **

**POV de Rick :**

La fin de semaine était passée à une vitesse folle, et Kate et moi avions à peine eut le temps de passer un peu de temps ensemble, ou du moins seul à seule. En apprenant qu'elle ne reprendrait le service qu'après que ses blessures se soient totalement refermées, Gina m'avait ordonné de commencer ma tournée promotionnelle plus tôt que prévu, en commençant par New York pour faire oublier à mes fans le fait que j'avais repoussé ma soirée de lancement à la dernière minute. J'avais hésité, mais Kate m'avait dit de le faire, ne serait-ce que par correction pour mes lecteurs. La mort dans l'âme, je m'étais résigné, fulminant en constatant que Gina m'avait rajouté plusieurs dates, rallongeant ainsi considérablement ma tournée de promotion. Cette femme avait vraiment la rancune tenace. Le pire, c'était que mes fans avaient été surpris que je sois là au lieu d'être auprès de Kate, les journaux ayant abondamment fait couler l'encre sur notre dernière enquête.

Et ce soir devait avoir lieu ma soirée de lancement. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais devant ma glace, à vérifier mon apparence. Fini le look bad boy, exit les lunettes de soleil. J'étais rasé de près, et tiré à quatre épingles. Et puisque Kate m'avait dit être encore trop fatiguée pour supporter ce genre de festivité, les seules femmes accrochées à mon bras étaient Mère et Alexis. J'avais été déçu que Kate ne m'accompagne pas, mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas en état d'affronter la presse, même si ses blessures ne se voyaient presque plus. Voir son nom à la Une des journaux lui avait déplu au plus haut point, et elle s'était faite plus discrète que jamais, filtrant ses appels. J'avais été heureux qu'elle ne me tienne pas à l'écart, et amusé de voir qu'elle continuait de répondre aux messages de **NackedGun**. Je ne lui avais toujours pas dit que je savais qu'elle était **BeckHeat**, et à vrai dire, je ne savais pas vraiment comment aborder la question.

« Papa ? Tu es prêt ? » me demanda Alexis en jetant un regard à travers la vitre de la limousine.

« Non, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix » soupirai-je en sortant mon IPhone, vérifiant que Kate n'avait pas changé d'avis.

« Tu espères encore que Kate viendra n'est-ce pas ? » devina ma fille en m'adressant un sourire désolé.

« Je sais que c'est idiot, mais oui, j'espère qu'elle aura pitié au dernier moment et qu'elle viendra m'aider à survivre à cet Enfer » soupirai-je en suivant ma fille hors de la voiture, souriant machinalement aux paparazzis.

« Tu aimais tellement ce genre de soirée avant… » commenta Alexis d'un ton pensif.

« C'est vrai. Mais tellement de chose ont changées dans ma vie que j'ai parfois l'impression d'être un autre homme ! » approuvai-je en haussant les épaules.

« Oui, et puis toutes ces femmes qui se jettent à ton cou ont perdues tout intérêt à tes yeux à présent… » me taquina Alexis en riant doucement.

« Vrai. Kate est la seule qui suscite tout mon intérêt » confirmai-je en jouant avec mon cellulaire que je n'avais toujours pas rangé.

« Papa, si tu ne veux pas que les gens comprennent que vous êtes en couple, essaye de ne pas sourire comme un imbécile heureux chaque fois que tu prononces son nom » pouffa Alexis en secouant doucement la tête.

« Je n'y peux rien ! Mais tu as raison, si la presse lance la moindre rumeur, c'est d'une balle entre les deux yeux que Kate va m'accueillir et je préfère largement ses baisers » grimaçai-je en rangeant finalement mon cellulaire dans ma poche.

« Allez, ce n'est pas si terrible. Et puis tu as mérité cette soirée. Ce livre est de loin un de tes meilleurs ! » m'encouragea ma fille en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

Immédiatement, les flashs crépitèrent, et je sus que cette photo ferait la Une de grand nombre de tabloïds dès demain. En soupirant, j'adressai un dernier salut à la presse et m'empressai de me réfugier à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Mais je troquai des requins contre d'autres.

« Enfin ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais encore te désister ! » persifla Gina en guise de salut.

« Pourquoi donc ? Te voir est un tel plaisir ! » ironisai-je sans prendre la peine de m'arrêter à sa hauteur.

« J'espère que ton discours est prêt Rick, parce que tes fans t'attendent au tournant ! » m'annonça Paula en m'invitant à pénétrer dans la fausse aux lions.

Une salve d'applaudissement accueillit mon entrée, et j'entrai instantanément dans la peau de mon personnage public. Souriant brillamment, je saluai l'assistance de larges signes de la main, hochant de temps en temps la tête en direction d'une personne de ma connaissance. Aussi rapidement que possible sans paraître suspect, je rejoignis la table à laquelle se trouvait les Gars et Lanie qui avaient acceptés sans problème d'assister à cette soirée.

« Merci d'être là les amis » leur souris-je en m'installant à leurs côtés, même si je savais que Gina ne m'accorderait pas une pause très longue.

« Tu veux rire Bro ? C'est à nous de te remercier pour l'invitation ! » s'exclama Espo en portant une coupe de champagne à ses lèvres.

« Ça me fait plaisir, et puis cette soirée n'aurait pas été la même sans votre présence à tous » répliquai-je sincèrement.

« Dommage que Beckett n'ait pas pu venir » souffla Ryan en échangeant un regard légèrement désabusé avec Espo.

« Elle ne se sentait pas encore assez forte pour affronter la horde de journaliste qui fait le siège du bâtiment, et franchement, je peux comprendre ! » expliquai-je avec un soupire à fendre l'âme.

« En tout cas, merci pour ces masques Castle, ils sont somptueux ! » lança Lanie, visiblement désireuse de changer de sujet de conversation, ce qui me convenait parfaitement.

« Merci, heureux qu'ils vous plaisent » souris-je à la jeune femme, songeant à celui que j'avais fait parvenir à Kate, juste au cas où.

« Ils sont très confortables » approuva Jenny en effleurant d'un doigté délicat les plumes du sien.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne portes pas le tien Bro ? » s'enquit Ryan en m'observant avec interrogation.

« A cause de la presse. Je ne le mettrai qu'après mon discours » expliquai-je en sortant mon propre masque, assorti à celui que j'avais fait parvenir à **BeckHeat**.

Je lui avais dit que ce serait le moyen de nous reconnaître sans se tromper. Je savais ces masques uniques, car je les avais fait fabriquer spécialement pour cette soirée en découvrant que Kate était derrière mon coup de cœur virtuel. Et encore une fois, je me demandai si Kate ferait le rapprochement entre moi et **NackedGun** en voyant ces masques, ou bien si elle mettrait ça sur le compte d'une étrange coïncidence.

« Rick, je suis désolée de t'arracher à tes amis, mais tu devrais aller saluer quelques personnalités présentes ce soir, à commencer par ton ami le maire… » lança Paula en se matérialisant à mes côtés.

« Tu as probablement raison… » soupirai-je en me levant « Je vous abandonne quelques instants, profitez bien de la soirée » déclarai-je à l'attention de la tablée.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas papa, et tâches de profiter de la soirée toi aussi » me sourit Alexis en buvant une gorgée de son jus de fruits.

« Je vais essayer… » lui promis-je de mauvaise grâce.

« Rick, fais un effort. Les gens commencent à se poser des questions » marmonna Paula avec un sourire crispé.

« Excuses-moi, je crois qu'après ce qui vient d'arriver, j'aurais juste eu besoin de prendre quelques jours de vacances… » reconnus-je en poussant un soupire de lassitude.

« Je comprends, et c'est vrai que tu as l'air fatigué… » admit Paula en m'observant avec inquiétude.

« Ecoutes Paula, je veux que ça reste entre nous, mais j'envisage de changer d'éditeur. Peut-être pas de quitter Black Pawn, mais de leur demander que ce ne soit plus Gina qui s'occupe de ma carrière. Etre mon ex-femme ne lui donne pas le droit d'intervenir comme elle le fait dans ma vie » grondai-je tout en saluant chaleureusement quelques fans, prenant le temps de m'arrêter de temps en temps pour leur signer un exemplaire dédicacé de mon dernier roman.

« Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ? » voulut savoir Paula en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle m'a rajouté une bonne dizaine de dates à mon planning de tournée, prolongeant celle-ci de deux mois sans même m'en avertir. Et quand je le lui ai fait remarquer, elle m'a dit que si je n'étais pas capable de rester loin de ma muse plus de quelques heures, ce n'était pas son problème » enrageai-je en foudroyant Gina du regard alors qu'elle surgissait sur ma gauche.

« Je vais te programmer un rendez-vous avec le directeur de la maison d'édition. De toute façon, ton contrat avec eux touche à sa fin. Donc tu as un excellent moyen de pression sur eux. Gina n'est pas la seule à être douée dans son domaine. En fait, j'ai entendu parler d'un petit nouveau qui semble très apprécié de ses clients. Peut-être pourrais-tu le rencontrer et voir si travailler avec lui te conviendrait » me proposa Paula d'un ton apaisant.

« Ecoutes Paula, je sais que toi non plus tu n'apprécies pas vraiment que je passe mes journées au 12th… » annonçai-je avant d'être interrompu.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Rick. Si au début j'ai vu ça d'un mauvais œil, ce n'est plus le cas. Kate Beckett a une bonne influence sur toi. Tu n'as jamais aussi bien écrit, et plus que tout, elle te rend heureux et t'apporte cette stabilité qui manquait à ta vie. En ce qui me concerne, tant que tu continueras à écrire des Best-seller, tu peux même l'épouser ! » déclara Paula avec un sourire narquois.

« Mais j'en ai bien l'intention… » murmurai-je comme pour moi-même.

« Cette fois, tu es vraiment amoureux… » constata Paula en m'observant attentivement.

« Tu n'as pas idées… » soupirai-je avec un léger sourire.

« Ah ! Voici l'homme de la soirée ! » s'exclama le maire en me voyant approcher.

Oubliant momentanément mon désir de quitter cette petite soirée, je discutai avec Bob que je n'avais pas vu depuis quelques temps déjà, et je réalisai que cela faisait un très long moment que je n'avais pas organisée de soirée poker. Même au début de mon partenariat avec Kate, j'avais continué à les organiser, l'y invitant même en découvrant qu'elle était une redoutable joueuse. Mais en voulant lui montrer que je n'étais pas le playboy fêtard qu'elle imaginait, j'avais mis cette partie de mon existence de côté, et je réalisai à quel point cela me manquait. Et j'étais sûr à présent que Kate ne me reprocherait pas d'organiser ces soirées entre hommes. En plus, je pourrais y inviter les Gars. Oui, il était temps que je renoue avec cette vieille habitude. Quant à Kate, nous pourrions très bien nous faire des parties privées que nous pourrions intéresser. A cette idée, un sourire étira mes lèvres. Définitivement une excellente idée.

« J'ai entendu parler de votre dernière enquête. Une bien triste histoire… » lança soudainement Bob me ramenant au présent.

« Oui. Heureusement nous avons chopé le salopard qui commettait ces monstruosités, mais quand je pense à tous ces pauvres enfants qu'il a tué avant que nous l'arrêtions, cela me fait enrager » déclarai-je en crispant les poings.

« Je comprends. Si un de mes enfants s'étaient retrouvés entre les mains de ce monstre, je crois que je serais devenu fou ! » approuva le maire en tournant son regard vers Alexis qui riait et plaisantait avec nos amis du 12th « Elle a l'air de s'être bien remise » commenta-t-il en souriant.

« Oui. Elle est bien plus forte que les gens ne l'imaginent. Et le lieutenant Beckett l'aide beaucoup à parler de ce qu'il s'est passé » approuvai-je en souriant.

« Comment va le lieutenant Beckett ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait failli mourir au cours de cette enquête » rebondit-il en m'interrogeant du regard.

« C'est vrai. Nous avons tous cru que c'était le cas à un moment. Mais vous connaissez Kate. Elle piaffe d'impatience de reprendre le collier » ris-je avec amusement et admiration.

« Je vois que tu ne t'es pas encore lassé de la suivre dans ses enquêtes » remarqua Bob avec un sourire entendu.

« Et ça n'arrivera jamais. Quand je pense qu'aucune nouvelle enquête réellement passionnante ne lui sera confiée, il arrive quelque chose comme ça, et je sais que ma place est à ses côtés » admis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Cette affaire t'a-t-elle donnée matière à rédiger ton prochain Best-Seller ? » s'enquit Bob avec curiosité.

« Oui. J'ai déjà procédé aux démarches nécessaires pour qu'une partie de l'argent issu des ventes futures soit reversée à l'association Rebecca Swan que la mère de Beckie Kates, notre petite victime a fondée après la disparition de sa fille. Je voulais que cet argent revienne à Beckie, mais elle a refusé et a suggéré cette solution. Elle veut que sa famille puisse continuer à venir en aide à tous ces enfants qui, comme elle, sont arrachés chaque année à leur famille » lui révélai-je d'un ton confidentiel.

« C'est une démarche qui t'honore Rick, mais cela ne me surprend pas. Quant à cette jeune demoiselle, c'est surprenant qu'elle ait autant le cœur sur la main après tout ce qu'elle a subi » commenta Bob en secouant la tête avec humilité.

« C'est une adolescente exceptionnelle. Je suis tellement heureux qu'elle ait retrouvée sa famille. » approuvai-je en souriant.

Bob hocha la tête, et nous poursuivîmes notre discussion, interrompus de temps à autre par un invité qui venait me féliciter ou me demander un autographe. Finalement, je décidai de quitter Bob, et fis un tour dans la salle, allant discuter avec les autres convives afin qu'ils ne se sentent pas mis à l'écart. Beckie fut au cœur des discussions, et beaucoup me demandèrent s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose à faire pour aider la police à retrouver plus rapidement ces enfants. Je leur révélai donc que je comptais organiser une soirée de charité pour récolter des fonds pour l'association Rebecca Swan, et que je leur ferais parvenir une invitation lorsque tout serait organisé. Avec un peu de chance, mon roman serait sorti à ce moment-là, et sinon, j'en ferais la publicité au cours de cette soirée. Peut-être même pourrai-je en faire publier un exemplaire unique que je dédicacerai et mettrai en vente.

« Rick ? » m'interpella Gina en s'avançant vers moi avec un sourire factice.

« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez souriant pour toi ? » grinçai-je en l'observant avec hostilité.

« Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, mes patrons vont s'imaginer qu'il y a un souci entre nous ! » cracha-t-elle entre ses dents serrées tout en adressant de grands sourires aux dirigeants de Black Pawn.

« Mais il y a un problème entre nous Gina. Et j'en ai assez que tu régentes ma vie » répliquai-je en dardant un regard polaire sur elle.

« Je suis ton éditrice Richard, c'est mon rôle de veiller à ce que tu respectes les clauses de ton contrat » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire hautain.

« Sauf que ce contrat devient élastique lorsque cela sert tes intérêts et ta jalousie. Tu es la personne la plus rancunière que je connaisse Gina, et il est plus que temps que tu cesses d'interférer dans ma vie quand bon te semble » répliquai-je avec colère.

« Ce qui signifie ? » voulut-elle savoir en rougissant de colère.

« Que j'ai contacté mes avocats. Tu n'as plus aucun droit sur mon argent puisque je t'ai versé la totalité de la somme dont tu m'as spolié après notre divorce. De plus, j'ai demandé à Paula qu'elle prenne rendez-vous avec la direction de Black Pawn pour leur faire savoir que je voulais un nouvel éditeur. Je veux que tu sortes définitivement de mon existence Gina » lui annonçai-je sans le moindre état d'âme.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! J'ai défendu tes intérêts avec acharnement ces dernières années, je ne mérite pas d'être traitée comme ça ! Tu vas ruiner ma carrière ! » s'emporta-t-elle en faisant un pas menaçant dans ma direction.

« Il fallait y penser avant Gina. Tu as creusée ta propre tombe. Et si je peux me permettre, la seule chose à laquelle tu pensais, c'était la somme confortable que te rapporte ta commission, tu t'en fiches bien de mon bien-être » lui assenai-je en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

Elle émit un bruit sourd, entre le feulement enragé et le cri d'indignation, s'attirant ainsi les regards des personnes autour de nous. Sans plus lui prêter d'attention, je la contournai et rejoignis Paula qui me faisait signe près de l'estrade.

« Gina a l'air au bord du malaise ! Tu lui as annoncé la bonne nouvelle ? » s'amusa Paula avec un immense sourire.

Depuis que Gina avait appris que Paula et moi avions eu une aventure, les deux femmes étaient à couteau tiré. D'autant que Gina avait tout fait pour que je renvois Paula, ce que j'avais toujours refusé de faire.

« Oui. Inutile de préciser qu'elle n'a pas bien pris les choses » approuvai-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

« J'ai prévenu tes avocats. Ils couvrent tes arrières pour qu'elle ne puisse pas te nuire d'une façon ou d'une autre. Quant à Black Pawn, le grand manitou t'attend demain à 14h. Il a été très contrarié d'apprendre que tu envisageais de signer avec une autre maison d'édition. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de te perdre et ils le savent. » sourit Paula, visiblement très fière d'elle-même.

« Merci Paula, fais-moi penser à augmenter ton salaire » souris-je amusé par l'attitude de mon agent.

« Ce n'est pas tombé dans les oreilles d'une sourde ! » s'exclama-t-elle gaiment « Allez, prépares-toi, il est bientôt temps pour toi de subjuguer la foule ! » me taquina-t-elle avant de rejoindre le directeur de Black Pawn avec qui elle se mit à flirter allègrement.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, merci à tous d'être venus si nombreux ce soir… » entendis-je la voix de Gina débiter.

Si je devais lui reconnaître quelque chose, c'était qu'elle avait les nerfs solides. Elle tenait son rôle à la perfection sans trahir ses émotions, souriant largement alors qu'elle débitait son discours bien rodé. Mais je ne voulais plus qu'elle interfère dans ma vie comme elle en avait un peu trop pris l'habitude. Et même si Kate n'en avait rien dit, que je reste si proche de Gina ne serait pas une bonne chose pour notre histoire. Elle ne me le demanderait jamais, mais je ne voulais pas lui fournir la moindre raison de mettre un terme à notre histoire à cause de Gina.

« Mr Richard Castle ! » clama Gina en se tournant vers moi.

Souriant, je grimpai souplement sur l'estrade, ignorant le regard assassin de mon ex, et la remplaçai au pupitre. Patiemment, j'attendis que les applaudissements cessent, et peu à peu le calme revint dans la salle. Laissant mon regard parcourir l'assistance, je soupirai légèrement en constatant que Kate n'était pas venue.

« Ce soir, nous sommes là pour célébrer la sortie de mon dernier roman, et je tiens à remercier chacun d'être vous pour avoir répondu présent malgré un petit imprévu de dernière minute dont la presse a bien assez parlé sans que je ne m'étale longuement dessus. Je voulais simplement m'excuser pour cela, et espère que vous ne m'en tenez pas trop rigueur… » commençai-je avant d'ajouter en lançant un regard rieur vers les Gars « Mais vous comprendrez que sans mes idées loufoques, et mon merveilleux café, mes amis du 12th auraient été un peu perdus »

Les rires fusèrent dans la salle, et les Gars levèrent leurs verres dans ma direction, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Plus sérieusement, je vous remercie pour les nombreux messages de soutien que j'ai reçu, et la compassion dont vous avez fait preuve. Le lieutenant Beckett n'a pu faire le déplacement ce soir, mais elle a été extrêmement touchée par les témoignages d'affection qu'elle a reçus. Ce genre d'évènement amène bien souvent à s'interroger sur le sens de la vie, et sur ce qui est réellement important. » poursuivis-je avant de marquer une pause, laissant mon regard sur poser sur ma fille.

L'assistance était parfaitement silencieuse, suspendue à mes lèvres. J'allais reprendre la parole lorsqu'un mouvement furtif dans le fond de la salle attira mon attention. Mon cœur rata un battement en découvrant la présence silencieuse d'une silhouette féminine que j'aurais reconnue n'importe où. Et le masque qu'elle portait était un autre indice. Elle était venue.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**Un petit commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions? **

**A très bientôt pour la suite! **

**Bonne fin de soirée à tous, **

**ilianakate**


	53. Chapter 53

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Je prends 5 minutes entre 2 révisions (j'ai encore 2 oraux la semaine prochaine, soit plus d'une heure à me faire mitrailler de questions par un jury sans pitié...) pour vous poster la suite de cette fic qui arrive inexorablement à son terme... **

**Je remercie également tous ceux qui continuent de me lire, et surtout qui prennent sur leur temps pour me laisser un commentaire. Vos messages me rappellent la raison qui me pousse, non pas à écrire, mais à partager avec vous le fruit de mon écriture... **

**Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances...**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO**

**Chapitre 51 :**

**POV de Kate :**

Hésitante, j'observai l'imposant bâtiment, me demandant si j'avais bien fait de venir. Mais Rick avait paru tellement déçu que je me désiste, que je m'étais senti coupable. Pourtant, comme toujours, il s'était montré compréhensif. Surtout que j'avais prétendu souffrir encore de mes blessures alors que ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. La vraie raison, c'était que je ne voulais pas affronter le regard insistant de toutes ces personnes. Mais ce masque m'offrirait un certain anonymat. Surtout si je ne me présentais pas sous ma véritable identité. Heureusement que **NackedGun** m'avait invité lui aussi. Grâce à l'invitation qu'il avait laissée pour moi, j'allais pouvoir faire la surprise à Rick. Et en plus, je pourrais faire enfin connaissance avec cet homme qui m'avait comprise et soutenue durant ces mois où je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en étais.

« Puis-je vous aider madame ? » me demanda l'homme chargé d'accueillir les invités.

« Un ami m'a laissé une invitation au nom de **BeckHeat** » déclarai-je en priant pour ne pas avoir besoin de révéler ma véritable identité.

Les quelques paparazzi présents m'avaient observés, cherchant à percer mon masque, mais ils avaient fini par renoncer. Après tout, si j'avais été célèbre, j'aurais cherché à attirer leur attention, ce qui n'était définitivement pas le cas.

« En effet madame. Passez une bonne soirée » annonça l'homme en me laissant passer.

« Merci » soufflai-je avec soulagement.

Ce masque que **NackedGun** m'avait offert était très pratique, dissimulant totalement mon visage en plus d'être magnifique. Il devait être riche pour pouvoir faire des cadeaux aussi somptueux à une parfaite inconnue. Lentement, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur moi, je me faufilai dans la salle, cherchant à dénicher mon correspondant mystère, mais ce fut l'imposante carrure de Rick qui attira presqu'instantanément mon regard. Et je grimaçai en le découvrant en pleine discussion avec Gina. Mais en avisant l'expression glaciale, et celle furieuse de Gina, je compris que leur conversation était houleuse. Visiblement, Rick ne ménageait pas son éditrice, et je m'en réjouis secrètement. Je n'aimais pas qu'elle continue d'agir avec lui comme si Castle lui appartenait, et visiblement, Rick était de mon avis. Amusée, je le vis prendre congé de façon quelque peu cavalière, allant rejoindre Paula. Contrairement à Gina, j'aimais bien Paula. Pourtant, elle avait eu une aventure avec Castle, mais je savais que ça n'avait été que l'histoire d'une nuit.

Pénétrant totalement dans la pièce, je continuai à chercher **NackedGun** du regard, lorsque j'entendis Gina annoncer le début du discours de Rick. Tournant mon regard vers l'estrade, je souris en voyant mon homme avancer avec aisance jusqu'au micro, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, et mon sourire s'accentua en entendant la voix chaude et veloutée de Rick retentir dans la pièce. Me dissimulant partiellement derrière une immense plante en pot, je l'observai avidement. Comme à son habitude, il semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Son discours était brillant et plein d'humour, comme toujours avec lui. Sa petite plaisanterie à propos du 12th me fit lever les yeux au ciel, car nous savions tous qu'il était bien plus que cela pour nous. Le silence était presque palpable, et je fus admirative de sa capacité à captiver ainsi les foules.

« Lorsque nous venons au monde, notre vie reste à tracer et c'est à nous d'en définir le cours. Notre existence entière est une succession de pages blanches que nous devons noircir. Parfois, l'écriture se fait toute seule, avec aisance, et ces vies-là sont comparables à un long fleuve tranquille. Certains diraient même qu'elles en deviennent ennuyeuses et insipides. » poursuivit-il en jetant un regard dans ma direction, comme s'il avait senti ma présence.

Surprise, je me rencognai dans l'angle, et scrutai l'assistance, cherchant à repérer **NackedGun** parmi cette forêt de masque. Mais il y avait deux ou trois hommes qui portaient des masques qui pourraient correspondre à la description qu'il m'en avait faite. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'il me repère et vienne à moi. Je me demandai quelle tête il ferait en réalisant qui j'étais. Amusée, je repris le fil du discours de Rick, m'en voulant d'avoir décroché.

« Mais parfois, le récit est plus chaotique, entrecoupé de drames qui forgent l'existence et en modifient le cours. Ces vies prennent un tournant inattendu et extraordinaire, et ce sont celles qui, à la fin, font les plus palpitantes aventures. L'histoire de Nikki Heat fait partie de celles-ci, et je suis fier d'en être l'humble script, et ne peux que remercier ma merveilleuse muse de m'avoir offert l'opportunité de plonger au cœur même de cette aventure haletante qui donne un but à ma propre réalité. » déclara-t-il avec ferveur.

Fermant les yeux, je pris une profonde inspiration. Il n'avait rien dit de compromettant, mais aux murmures que soulevèrent sa déclaration, je sus que les rumeurs allaient aller bon train. Nous allions devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion concernant la façon dont il parlait de moi en public. Du moins tant que nous garderons le secret sur notre histoire. Soufflant, je rouvris les yeux, constatant qu'une fois encore, son regard était rivé dans ma direction. Savait-il que j'étais là ? Et puis après tout quelle importance ? Je n'allais pas jouer à cache-cache toute la soirée avec lui.

« Tout ce que je peux espérer, est d'avoir la chance et le bonheur de partager sa vie pendant encore de très longues années, car elle et moi ensemble sommes complets et armés face à l'adversité. Je rends donc un hommage particulier à mon extraordinaire KB ainsi qu'à mes amis du 12th qui, eux aussi, sont de ceux qui influencent à jamais une vie. Merci de faire partie de la mienne. » termina-t-il en inclinant la tête vers la table des Gars qui levèrent de nouveau leur verre dans sa direction.

Il savait que j'étais là, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ces derniers mots m'étaient personnellement adressés, j'en étais certaine. J'étais toujours étonnée de constater la force du lien qui nous unissait, et je me demandai si dans l'intimité, il serait également capable de lire en moi et de devancer mes envies. Mais je savais que ce serait le cas. Nous avions passé très peu de temps ensemble depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital, et à cause de mes blessures, Castle s'était mis en tête que nous devions repousser le moment de faire l'amour. Comme si nous n'avions pas assez attendu comme ça ! Mais il avait été intraitable, évitant soigneusement de venir chez moi, préférant que nous nous voyions dans une zone neutre. J'avais beau le tenter, il ne cédait pas. J'appréciai qu'il me respecte à ce point, mais ma frustration atteignait des sommets et j'étais sur le point d'exploser. Mais maintenant que le médecin m'avait donné son feu vert, je comptais bien le faire céder.

« Les aventures de Nikki Heat et de son partenaire sont loin d'être finies, et j'espère que vous serez tous à nouveau là pour assister à la sortie de leur prochaine aventure ! » conclut-il sous les applaudissements nourris de l'assistance.

Voyant la foule se lever pour se diriger vers la salle prévue pour danser, je m'éclipsai à mon tour, bien décidée à trouver **NackedGun**. Je voulais savoir qui il était, et le remercier d'avoir été un si bon ami pour moi ces derniers jours. Arpentant tranquillement les lieux, je cherchai son masque, mais malgré quelques ressemblances, je constatai qu'il ne semblait pas être présent. Pourtant, s'il avait laissé mon nom à l'entrée, c'était qu'il devait forcément être là. Peut-être était-il sorti prendre l'air m'interrogeai-je en voyant que les portes fenêtres avaient été ouvertes, et que certains invités en avait profité pour aller se balader dans le somptueux jardin.

« Magnifique » soufflai-je en me stoppant en haut des escaliers qui descendaient en douceur jusqu'à la pelouse.

Des lanternes avaient été disséminées ici et là, éclairant doucement les lieux, créant une ambiance magique et intimiste. Des couples se promenaient dans les allées, tendrement enlacés. Scrutant la nuit, je cherchai une silhouette esseulée que je repérai à quelques mètres. M'avançant vers lui, espérant qu'il s'agissait de **NackedGun**, je constatai qu'il s'enfonçait dans les jardins comme s'il connaissait les lieux. J'hésitai à le suivre avant d'hausser les épaules. Si ce n'était pas lui, je continuerai tranquillement mon chemin sans lui adresser la parole. Lui emboîtant le pas, je pris le temps d'observer ce magnifique jardin. Tout y invitait à la détente et au bien-être. Tournant sur ma gauche, je me rendis compte que mon mystérieux inconnu se trouvait à présent accoudé à une pergola nichée au cœur de ce paradis de verdure. Consciente qu'il avait dû me voir venir, je poursuivis ma route, mon cœur battant plus vite dans ma poitrine en réalisant que son masque correspondait à la description que **NackedGun** m'en avait faite.

« Allez, avance un peu que je puisse mieux te voir… » marmonnai-je alors que la pénombre me dissimulait son corps.

Seul son masque était éclairé par la faible lueur qui se dégageait des lampions, à croire qu'il avait choisi cet endroit à dessin.

« Bonsoir NackedGun » le saluai-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Ma voix était plus rauque et basse qu'elle ne l'était habituellement, et je constatai que cela me donnait un petit côté sexy pas déplaisant.

« Bonsoir BeckHeat, ravi que tu aies pu venir » répondit-il d'une voix légèrement voilée par son masque.

« J'ai longuement hésitée, mais ce masque me permet un total anonymat qui a achevé de me convaincre. Et puis je fais d'une pierre deux coups comme ça » révélai-je en haussant légèrement les épaules.

« Comment ça ? » voulut-il savoir en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Et bien je fais ta connaissance, et je fais la surprise à mon compagnon » lui appris-je, un sourire dans la voix en mentionnant Castle.

« Il a beaucoup de chance ! » commenta-t-il en s'appuyant sur la rambarde.

« C'est moi qui ai de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie » rétorquai-je en venant m'asseoir à ses côtés « Et toi ? Où est ta moitié ? » m'enquis-je, surprise de le voir seul.

« Elle n'a pas pu venir finalement » soupira-t-il en tentant de dissimuler sa déception.

« Je suis désolée pour toi. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera un moyen de se faire pardonner » compatis-je en posant une main sur son bras.

« J'en suis certain. Elle est extraordinaire » approuva-t-il, la voix vibrante d'une touchante adoration.

Un frisson me traversa en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase, et je tournai instinctivement la tête vers lui. Et je constatai qu'il m'observait lui aussi, comme s'il attendait quelques chose. Baissant les yeux, je réalisai que ma main se trouvait toujours sur son bras, comme si ce geste était parfaitement naturel. Mais ce qui était encore plus troublant, c'était le sentiment de bien-être qui s'empara de moi. Je me sentais bien à ses côtés, à ma place. Exactement comme avec Castle. Fronçant les sourcils, je réfléchis à ce constat, m'interrogeant plus que jamais. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais un rapprochement entre les deux hommes, mais jamais encore cela n'avait été aussi fort. Probablement parce que cette fois nous étions face à face, et que la connexion qui nous liait Castle et moi était plus puissante que jamais, me faisant ressentir sa présence avec plus de force que jamais. Exactement comme en ce moment avec **NackedGun**.

« Comment l'avez-vous rencontrée ? » demandai-je, bien décidée à en avoir le cœur net.

« En fait je l'ai rencontrée à la soirée de lancement du dernier Derrick Storm. Dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai su qu'elle occuperait une place à part dans ma vie. J'ignorais encore simplement à quel point ce serait le cas » m'expliqua-t-il en laissant son regard errer sur la pelouse.

« Le coup de foudre ? » m'étonnai-je alors que les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient.

« D'une certaine façon. Mais je dirais que ça a été encore plus profond. Entre nous, ça a été chimique dès le départ. Un lien que je n'arrive toujours pas à expliquer nous a uni l'un à l'autre. Une fusion du cœur et de l'âme. Quelque chose d'intense et de particulièrement rare » tenta-t-il de m'expliquer.

« C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai » commentai-je, plus troublée que jamais.

« Je sais. Et nous avons longtemps lutté contre ce lien, nous rendant tous les deux malheureux… » soupira-t-il avec un mélange de tristesse et de culpabilité qui me serra le cœur.

« Et maintenant ? » voulus-je savoir en me tournant franchement vers lui, me retrouvant si près de lui que je perçus la chaleur de son corps.

« Maintenant ? Nous allons être heureux » répondit-il simplement avant de m'attirer à lui.

Sans que je ne cherche à me défaire de son étreinte, il releva légèrement mon masque, et j'en fis autant avec le sien. Fermant les yeux au moment où je le vis se pencher vers moi, j'accueillis avec délectation son baiser. D'abord tendre et lent, la température augmenta rapidement, et il resserra son emprise autour de ma taille, ramenant une main sur ma nuque, pour s'emparer avec avidité de mes lèvres que je lui abandonnai avec confiance. Comment avais-je fais pour ne pas comprendre plus tôt ? Et comment avait-il su ? L'avait-il su depuis le début, s'amusant de ma jalousie, ou bien avait-il découvert la vérité récemment ? Peu importait au fond. La seule chose importante, était que même sous des identités différentes, nous nous étions trouvés et compris. S'il me fallait une preuve de plus que Castle était l'homme de ma vie, l'Univers venait de me la fournir. J'allais finir par croire à la magie de la vie finalement. Un sourire étira mes lèvres à cette pensée.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? » voulut-savoir Castle en posant son front contre le mien.

« Je suis juste heureuse Rick » répliquai-je avec un sourire timide, mais qui venait du cœur, ce qu'il perçut parfaitement.

« Tu n'es pas fâchée que je ne t'ai rien dit pour NackedGun ? » s'assura-t-il en repoussant complètement mon masque.

« Depuis quand sais-tu que je me cache derrière BeckHeat ? » voulus-je savoir en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

« Je crois que j'ai toujours espéré que c'était le cas, même si je me traitais d'imbécile. » commença-t-il alors qu'un voile de chagrin traversait son regard, me faisant le serrer plus fort contre moi, comme pour me faire pardonner le chagrin que je lui avais causé.

« Je suis désolée Rick… » murmurai-je en posant ma tête sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne te reproches rien Kate. Tu avais simplement besoin de temps » me rassura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mes cheveux alors que ses mains effectuaient un vas et vient apaisant dans mon dos.

« Alors, comment as-tu su ? » insistai-je après un court silence.

« Pendant ton enlèvement. J'ai envoyé un message à BeckHeat pour lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé. Et elle m'a répondu en me parlant de Dieu. Puis quand Lanie m'a appris que le corps retrouvé n'était pas le tien, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. J'ai donc envoyé un autre message à BeckHeat, et sa réponse a été tout aussi bizarre. Alors j'ai demandé à un technicien de tracer ton portable. J'ai d'abord appelé ton numéro, puis j'ai envoyé un message à BeckHeat. Quand les deux signaux se sont synchronisés, je n'ai plus eu aucun doute » me révéla-t-il en frissonnant contre moi.

« Je suis vivante Rick, et c'est grâce à toi » le rassurai-je en déposant un baiser dans son cou « Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? » demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne savais pas comment faire en fait. Et je me suis dit que cette soirée serait idéale pour tomber les masques » s'amusa-t-il en repoussant complètement le sien.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois mon ami virtuel, mais je suis triste de ne plus lui parler. C'est stupide… » marmonnai-je en haussant les épaules.

« Non, je ressens la même chose. BeckHeat et NackedGun arrivaient à communiquer là où nous n'y arrivons pas toujours. Nous pourrions continuer à discuter de cette façon quand on sent que l'on n'arrive pas à se dire clairement les choses » me proposa Castle en me scrutant avec attention.

« C'est vrai que je me sentais plus libre d'une certaine façon… » avouai-je pensivement « Et puis ça serait une couverture parfaite vis-à-vis des autres… » ajoutai-je avec un sourire rusé.

« Oui, je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser ! » approuva Castle en riant comme un gamin.

Secouant la tête, je me recalai contre lui, repensant à tous ce que je lui avais confiés durant nos discussions électroniques.

« Donc tu n'es pas fâchée ? » insista-t-il en jouant avec mes cheveux.

« Pas pour ça non, au contraire. » le rassurai-je en rejetant la tête en arrière pour embrasser son menton.

« Mais tu es fâchée pour autre chose ? » devina-t-il en se raidissant légèrement.

« Pas vraiment fâchée. Mais il va falloir que l'on mette au point quelques détails nous concernant » clarifiai-je, ne voulant pas qu'il s'imagine le pire.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda-t-il en baissant la tête, m'invitant à poursuivre.

« Pour commencer, éviter les déclarations en public comme ce soir » grondai-je, faussement furieuse.

« Ma dédicace ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais étalage de mon admiration pour toi pourtant » remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rick, ce n'est pas tant ce que tu as dit que ta façon de le dire » soupirai-je en secouant doucement la tête « Dix contre un que demain, les Gars m'en parleront, et ils ne seront pas les seuls » ajoutai-je en roulant des yeux.

« Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, en te voyant apparaître. Cette robe te va à merveille, et tu es tellement belle, que je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation » avoua-t-il avec une moue penaude.

« C'est flatteur Rick, vraiment, mais sois plus discret tu veux ? J'aimerais que l'on puisse savourer le fait d'être ensemble avant que la terre entière ne soit au courant » ironisai-je en traçant des ronds sur son torse puissant.

« Je te le promets Kate, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que ça fonctionne entre nous » m'assura-t-il avec ferveur.

« Ça fonctionne déjà Castle, ça a toujours fonctionné. Il fallait simplement que je l'accepte » soufflai-je avec un sourire d'excuses.

« Je me moque du chemin qu'il nous a fallu parcourir pour en arriver là Kate. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que nous y marchions ensemble à l'avenir » m'expliqua-t-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je retins un grognement de frustration lorsqu'il s'écarta sans chercher à prolonger ce baiser, mais nous n'avions pas fini notre discussion. D'ailleurs, un évènement de la soirée me revint en mémoire, et je décidai de lui en parler.

« Dis-moi, je t'ai vu discuter avec Gina, et tu avais l'air sur le point de commettre un meurtre, Un problème ? » voulus-je savoir avec inquiétude.

« Elle a prolongé de deux mois ma tournée. Je lui ai dit que j'en avais assez qu'elle interfère ainsi dans ma vie et que je voulais un autre éditeur » me révéla-t-il en crispant la mâchoire de colère.

« Castle, si c'est à cause de moi, je ne te demande rien. J'ai confiance en toi, et si tu m'assures que tout est fini entre vous deux, je te crois » m'exclamai-je, ne voulant pas qu'il me croit jalouse à l'excès comme l'avaient été ses ex-femmes.

« Je le sais bien Kate, et c'est une des choses qui me fait t'aimer tellement. Mais Gina est allée trop loin. Je ne lui dois rien, et je veux pouvoir gérer ma vie comme je l'entends » me rassura-t-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

« Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas bien pris la nouvelle » commentai-je en frottant ma joue contre la sienne, frustrée que nos baisers soient si éphémères.

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais je ne cèderai pas » acquiesça-t-il en venant caresser mon oreille de son nez.

Dans un soupir, je glissai ma main sur sa nuque, la griffant légèrement, et tournant la tête, je cherchai ses lèvres dont je m'emparai passionnément. Nos langues se trouvèrent sans heurts, et nous nous laissâmes aller à un baiser fougueux, transmettant à l'autre toute la force de nos sentiments enfin libérés. M'accrochant à lui, je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds, désireuse de me fondre en lui.

« Kate, si tu continues comme ça, je ne réponds plus de rien… » me stoppa-t-il, le regard brûlant de désir.

« Et si nous quittions cette soirée pour une séance de dédicace privée ? » lui suggérai-je en frottant mon bassin contre sa virilité exacerbée.

« Ma limousine nous attends » approuva-t-il en m'enlaçant, m'entraînant vers une sortie judicieusement dissimulée dans la haie du jardin et devant laquelle stationnait une immense limousine.

« Tu avais tout prévu on dirait » commentai-je en arquant un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Disons que sans toi cette soirée n'avait aucun intérêt. J'avais donc prévu de m'éclipser pour venir te rejoindre » avoua-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.

Avec un sourire coquin, je l'attirai sur la banquette, remerciant le ciel que la vitre nous séparant du chauffeur soit baissée, et surtout que la voiture soit insonorisée. Dans un gémissement de pure satisfaction, je sentis le corps de Castle s'écraser contre le mien, et le monde autour de nous disparut. Plus rien ne comptait que ses mains qui partirent à l'assaut de mon corps alors que mes propres mains s'activaient nerveusement, assoiffées de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Alors? J'espère que vous avez aimé ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de tout ce qui vous est passé par la tête à la lecture de ce chapitre, et à très bientôt pour la suite... **

**Bonne fin de soirée, et bonne semaine à tous (et bon courage à ceux qui comme moi sont encore en pleine révision...)**

**Bisous, ilianakate**


	54. Chapter 54

**Bonsoir ! **

**Désolée pour l'attente, mais avec mes oraux, j'ai oublié de vous poster la suite (désolée). **

**Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, qui je l'espère vous plaira. Pour le M, il faudra attendre le chapitre suivant... **

**Allez, bonne lecture ! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

**Chapitre 54 : **

**POV de Kate :**

Assise seule sur le canapé de mon salon, je réfléchissais. J'avais l'impression que c'était quelque chose qui ne s'était pas produit depuis une éternité. Non pas le fait de réfléchir, mais celui de me retrouver seule. Seule avec mes pensées, seule avec mes interrogations. Depuis la fin de l'enquête concernant Eva, ou plutôt Beckie me corrigeai-je aussitôt, je n'avais pas été seule plus de quelques minutes. Non pas que je m'en plaigne. Mais j'aurais préféré pouvoir prendre le temps de faire le point. Au lieu de cela, j'avais sans cesse été entourée, que ce soit par la famille Castle, que par mes amis qui se relayaient à mes côtés pour s'assurer que je n'en faisais pas trop. Le seul que je n'avais fait qu'apercevoir en coup de vent était Castle. Pris par sa tournée, il n'avait presque pas eu de temps à me consacrer. Et sa présence à mes côtés me manquait énormément, même si je comprenais qu'l n'avait pas le choix.

Bien sûr, il avait obtenu gain de cause auprès de Black Pawn et Gina était définitivement du passé, mais il devait malgré tout faire sa tournée. Pour montrer qu'il pouvait lui aussi faire des concessions, il avait de lui-même proposé de conclure sa tournée promotionnelle par une lecture privée ici-même à New-York, ce que Black Pawn avait immédiatement accepté. Il y avait eu une sorte de petit concours, et les lauréates gagnaient le droit de passer quelques heures en compagnie de Rick. Tout ça pour dire que lui et moi ne nous étions guère vu ces derniers jours, et que maintenant que mes proches avaient compris que je pouvais me débrouiller seule, j'avais enfin la possibilité de procéder à une petite introspection. Avoir côtoyée de près la mort m'avait fait voir la vie d'une toute autre façon. J'avais revu mes priorités et avait réalisé une chose non négligeable. Si je continuais comme ça, je risquais fort de voir mon pire cauchemar se réaliser.

Je n'avais pas été la seule à frôler la mort au cours de cette affaire, et c'était probablement ça le plus dur à accepter. De par mon métier, j'étais habituée à voir ma vie menacée, et j'étais même prête à mourir dans l'exercice de mes fonctions s'il le fallait. Mais je ne supportais pas que ceux que j'aime subissent le même sort. Voilà pourquoi j'avais voulu tenir Castle à l'écart, même si j'avais pressenti que cette décision conduirait à une catastrophe. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé. J'étais la flic, c'était à moi d'encaisser les coups. Me mettre en avant pour éviter qu'Alexis ne souffre m'avait paru un faible prix à payer pour me faire pardonner la situation dans laquelle nous nous étions retrouvées. Je savais que je n'y étais pour rien, mais cela n'avait pas empêchée ma culpabilité de remonter à la surface en voyant la peur et la douleur sur le visage de l'adolescente. Alors j'avais fait en sorte d'être l'unique objet de la folie de cet homme et avais failli le payer de ma vie.

Mais au moins avait-il cessé de torturer Alexis. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux. Même si l'adolescente avait assisté à tout ce que j'avais enduré. Je n'avais même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour entendre les cris d'Alexis qui suppléaient parfaitement aux miens. Les hurlements de l'adolescente face à la souffrance que j'endurais avaient blessés mon âme aussi sûrement que l'avaient fait les outils que cet homme avait utilisé pour mutiler ma chair. Aux souvenirs qui m'assaillaient, je sentis mon souffle se couper dans ma poitrine alors que l'impression familière d'oppression s'emparait de moi. J'étais morte. L'espace de quelques secondes, mon cœur avait cessé de battre, et je n'avais dû mon salut qu'à l'intervention de mon chevalier des temps moderne. Encore une fois, mon partenaire avait répondu présent et avait volé à mon secours, plus motivé que jamais alors que sa fille chérie était également en péril.

J'avais flottée dans des limbes obscurs durant un long moment avant d'être tirée vers la lumière par la voix douce de Castle. Doucement j'avais repris conscience, luttant pour chasser l'obscurité, pour découvrir, nimbé par une aura dorée provoquée par un contrejour, le visage épuisé mais souriant de mon partenaire. Je n'avais même pas été surprise de le trouver à mon chevet. Depuis mon dernier séjour à l'hôpital, il s'était établi une sorte d'accord tacite entre nous, mais cette fois-ci, je me serais attendue à ce qu'il me préfère le chevet d'Alexis. Mais non, il était là à mes côtés. Ce qui devait signifier qu'Alexis devait avoir quittée l'hôpital, ce dont je ne pouvais que me réjouir. Et moi qui avais craint de ne pas réussir à lui parler, avais été surprise de la facilité avec laquelle nous nous étions ouvert l'un à l'autre. Evidemment, il allait nous falloir du temps pour mettre tout à plat, mais cette première discussion avait suffi à nous rassurer sur le devenir de notre histoire. Et c'était le plus important à mes yeux.

Et sa soirée de lancement nous avait encore plus rapprochés, si cela était possible. Moi qui m'étais si souvent imaginé que Castle se cachait derrière **NakedGun**, pour finalement découvrir que c'était bel et bien le cas, avais encore du mal à croire à une telle chance. Nous avions longuement discutés de notre relation, réelle et virtuelle, et bien évidemment, Castle n'avait pu s'empêcher de me taquiner sur le fait que j'avais été jalouse de moi-même. Ce qui le rendait très fier, parce qu'il avait la preuve indéniable de mon attachement pour lui. Amusée, je l'avais laissé savourer cette petite victoire personnelle, sachant que je lui en avais fait baver. Et pourtant il était encore là, me voulant toujours dans sa vie. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait pour mériter une chance pareille, mais je n'allais pas cracher dessus et lui tourner le dos. Au contraire, j'allais m'y accrocher de toutes mes forces et faire en sorte qu'il ne regrette pas son choix.

Une fois que tous les fantômes furent extirpés des placards, et que la plus petite toile d'araignée fut arrachée, nous pûmes enfin aborder paisiblement l'avenir. A la façon parfois hésitante dont Castle avait d'agir avec moi, j'avais compris que si je ne prenais pas les opérations en mains, nos vieilles habitudes reprendraient le dessus, et que nous nous contenterions d'avancées prudentes, de peur d'effaroucher l'autre. En secouant la tête, je m'imaginai deux chevaux sauvages, libres et indomptables, qui tenteraient de s'apprivoiser mutuellement. L'image me fit sourire, mais c'était la vérité. Mais j'avais réalisé que cela faisait longtemps que les chevaux étaient apprivoisés, et qu'il était plus que temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Et je l'avais clairement fait comprendre à Rick le soir de cette assommante soirée qui s'était terminée de façon bien plus amusante qu'elle n'avait commencée.

A ce souvenir, un long frisson me remonta l'échine, et plus que jamais, je regrettai que Castle ne soit pas là pour renouveler encore et encore cette expérience transcendante. Me redressant légèrement, je raffermis mon emprise autour de ma tasse encore fumante, et laissai mon regard se perdre sur le ciel crépusculaire. Castle me manquait furieusement, mais heureusement, la tournée promotionnelle de Heat Rises prendrait fin demain matin, par cette fameuse lecture privée. Ce dernier roman avait connu un succès encore plus grand que les deux premiers opus de la saga des Nikki Heat, ce qui ne me surprenait pas, tant ce roman était fascinant. Je l'avais lu d'une traite, et avais senti l'émotion m'étreindre à chaque page tournée. Plus que jamais j'avais pris conscience des sentiments de Rick pour moi, et m'en étais à nouveau voulu de l'avoir si souvent repoussé, le blessant dans le processus en laissant mes peurs dictées mes actes.

Je voulais vraiment rompre avec cette spirale infernale, et savais que c'était à moi de la briser afin de lui faire comprendre que cette fois, je ne ferais pas marche arrière. Terminant ma soupe, je sentis mon envie de le revoir se faire plus forte que jamais, et ma solitude m'assaillit de nouveau. J'avais passé les dernières soirées auprès d'Alexis, qui avait encore du mal à rester seule, mais le retour de Martha avait rompu cette routine, et j'avais préféré rejoindre mon appartement, voulant laisser du temps aux deux rouquines. Alexis avait bien tenté de me retenir, mais j'étais restée inflexible. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule, même si j'aurais de loin préféré passer cette soirée en compagnie d'un certain écrivain. Comme s'il avait perçu mon état d'esprit, un bip retentit, et mon sourire s'étira en voyant l'expéditeur du message que je venais de recevoir. _**NakedGun**_.

Bien que nous ayons découvert l'identité de nos correspondants secrets, nous avions continué cette relation virtuelle, principalement pour faire diversion auprès de nos amis et collègues. Et cela avait fonctionné au-delà de nos espérances. Avec impatience, j'ouvris la fenêtre de discussion, et mon sourire réapparut sur mon visage.

**« Bonsoir mon ange…**

**Comment te sens-tu ?**

**Est-ce que je te manque autant que tu me manques ?**

**Je suis enfin de retour dans ma chambre d'hôtel, et je ne veux qu'une chose, sauter dans le premier avion pour venir te rejoindre.**

**Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de me rendre à cette lecture privée déjà ?**

**Ma seule consolation est de savoir que demain à la même heure, tu retrouveras ton oreiller préféré, et moi la douceur de tes étreintes…**

**Reposes-toi bien, tu vas en avoir besoin, parce qu'à mon retour, dormir ne fera pas partie du programme…**

**Jusqu'au matin, je t'aime… NG »**

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre alors que son message réveillait ma propre envie de lui. Cet homme éveillait mon désir comme aucun autre avant lui, et j'avais sans cesse à son égard des élans passionnés que je ne me connaissais pas. Il me rendait folle, de la même façon que je le faisais avec lui, et notre relation n'en était que plus épanouissante et intense. Secouant la tête pour sortir de mes pensées frivoles, je me décidai à lui répondre.

**« Bonsoir mon courant d'air,**

**Je vais bien, même si je me sens un peu seule en ce moment…**

**Ce qui doit répondre à ta question…**

**Si seulement tu pouvais le prendre cet avion, je te réserverai un accueil que tu n'oublierais pas de sitôt et qui ferait passer les scènes coquines des romans de mon auteur favori pour de la lecture pour enfants…**

**Mon oreiller me manque, ce qui perturbe grandement mon sommeil…**

**Pour ce qui est de mes étreintes, elles seront beaucoup de choses demain, mais la tendresse n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai à l'esprit…**

**Du moins pas durant les premières heures…**

**Alors suis ton propre conseil et va dormir, parce que j'ai bien envie de te faire me demander grâce demain soir…**

**Always, BH »**

Ma réponse envoyée, je me redressai pour prendre la direction de ma chambre. Sur le chemin, je semai mes vêtements, ne me souciant guère de l'endroit où ils atterrissaient, et me fis couler un bain chaud. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête, et prendre un bain m'y avait toujours aidé. Une fois l'eau à la température idéale, mes bougies allumées, et Heat Rises à portée de main, je me laissai glisser dans l'accueillante chaleur. Et comme chaque fois, j'eus l'impression de lire ce livre pour la première fois, y découvrant des éléments que je n'avais pas retenu au cours de mes précédentes lectures. Cette fois, mon esprit se focalisa sur le « tableau blanc sud » de Rook. Depuis que je faisais équipe avec Castle, j'avais appris à connaître sa façon d'écrire ses romans, et je savais qu'il faisait, autant que faire se pouvait, référence à des éléments proches de la réalité. Aussi l'apparition de ce tableau bis éveilla mon intérêt. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait son propre tableau sur lequel il s'amusait à reproduire les éléments de nos enquêtes ?

Après tout, nous l'avions déjà fait lors de l'enquête sur la bombe sale qui avait bien failli balayer la ville de New-York. Mais là, je sentais qu'il y avait plus que ça. Et je pressentis que je n'aimerais pas forcément ce que je découvrirais si je me risquais à lui poser la question. Un frisson me secoua, et je pris conscience que l'eau était devenue froide. En claquant des dents, je m'empressai de sortir de l'eau, et pour me réchauffer, pris une douche rapide avant de me sécher et de filer sous ma couette. Il était encore tôt, mais j'avais du sommeil à rattraper, et j'avais vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos. Surtout si je comptais faire une visite surprise à mon écrivain lors de sa lecture. Aurais-je l'audace de m'y rendre habillée de façon sexy comme je l'avais fait au tout début de notre partenariat ? Je souris à ce souvenir, mais décidai de n'en rien faire. Cette fois, la raison de m'y rendre était différente, aussi devais-je choisir avec soin ma tenue.

Et j'avais la robe parfaite pour l'occasion. Castle n'allait pas s'en remettre tant j'allais le subjuguer. Sur cette dernière pensée, je me lovai contre mes oreillers et me laissai glisser entre les bras de Morphée. Dérangée dans mon sommeil par un rayon de soleil d'humeur joueuse qui dansait sur mon visage, je papillonnai des yeux un long moment avant de prendre conscience de deux faits coup sur coup. D'une j'avais passé une nuit sans rêve depuis bien longtemps, et de deux, il faisait jour depuis un long moment. Me redressant avec vivacité, je jetai un regard à mon réveil et soufflai de soulagement en constatant qu'il me restait encore plusieurs heures avant le début de la lecture. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas arriver dès le début de la séance. Si je m'y prenais bien, j'arriverais à un moment bien précis du roman. Pour avoir souvent assisté à ce genre de lecture et savoir comment il lisait, j'avais une heure supplémentaire pour me préparer. Et ce lapse de temps ne serait pas du luxe.

Sautant au sol, j'hésitai quelques secondes avant de me décider pour quelques tractions afin d'achever de me réveiller. Une heure plus tard, je m'autorisai enfin une douche délassante, soupirant de contentement lorsque l'eau chaude cascada sur mon corps en sueur. Je restai longuement sous le jet, avant de me rappeler que j'avais un timing serré, et de sortir à contrecœur. Enroulant une serviette autour de mon corps, je me plantai devant ma coiffeuse et entreprit de lisser mes cheveux pour terminer par un brushing. M'observant longuement, j'hésitai à les attacher, mais y renonçai, sachant que Castle aimait les voir libre. Un maquillage léger et à peine visible paracheva ma préparation, et je me détournai pour observer d'un air critique la tenue que j'avais choisie. Je n'avais pas souvent l'occasion de porter une robe dans mon métier, aussi avais-je jeté mon dévolu sur une robe jade cintrée à la taille et qui tombait en cascade sur mes longues jambes.

J'enfilai des escarpins vertigineux et souris, satisfaite de mon reflet. Quelques gouttes de mon parfum préféré placées stratégiquement, et je fus fin prête. Quittant ma chambre, je fis un crochet par la cuisine pour avaler un rapide brunch, ignorant si Castle pourrait se libérer à temps pour le déjeuner, et ne voulant pas que mon estomac se mette à grogner au plus mauvais moment. J'enfilai mon long manteau blanc, plus léger que le rouge, et vérifiai une dernière fois mon apparence avant de quitter le refuge de mon appartement. Prévoyante, j'avais réservé un taxi qui m'attendait sagement au pied de mon immeuble, et le chauffeur eut même la galanterie de descendre pour m'ouvrir la portière, ce dont je le remerciai d'un sourire. Comme quoi porter une robe faisait parfois toute la différence songeai-je en voyant ledit chauffeur me jeter des regards appuyés à travers le rétroviseur. D'un raclement de gorge, je lui fis comprendre de garder les yeux sur la route, et je me mis moi-même à scruter les rues.

Je vivais depuis toujours à New-York, et pourtant je ne me lassais pas de découvrir les richesses insoupçonnées qu'un œil avisé pouvait déceler au détour d'une rue. Fascinée, j'observai tour à tour l'architecture pleine de cachet d'un bâtiment datant d'un autre siècle, perdu au milieu de cette jungle urbaine faite de métal et de verre, l'impériale majesté d'un bâtiment qui pointait fièrement vers le ciel symbole ineffable de la vanité des hommes, ou encore la simplicité de la vie renvoyée par les jeux des enfants, témoins innocents de ce que le monde offrait de plus pur. Le taxi freina doucement, me ramenant à l'instant présent, et réglant ma course, je posai les pieds sur le bitume, mon regard rivé sur la librairie dans laquelle se trouvait mon écrivain. Contrairement à ses séances de dédicace, il n'y avait pas foule devant la librairie, et je remerciai intérieurement Paula d'avoir fait en sorte que seules quelques privilégiées puissent assister à cette lecture.

Étant la muse de Richard Castle, je n'avais pas besoin d'être sur la liste pour entrer, même si Paula veillait toujours à ce que j'ai une invitation à ce genre de manifestation. L'agent avait omis une seule fois de me faire parvenir un carton d'invitation, et lorsque Castle l'avait appris, il était entré dans une rage folle, allant jusqu'à menacer de renvoyer Paula. Je ne l'avais appris que grâce à une indiscrétion de la part de Martha, et j'avais été touchée, et terriblement troublée, d'apprendre que mon partenaire accordait tant d'importance à ma présence, même s'il savait que je fuyais autant que possible ce genre de manifestations, détestant me trouver sous les feux des projecteurs. D'un signe de tête, un des vigiles m'ouvrit la porte, me laissant passer sans même me demander mon nom, et je me faufilai entre les étagères de livre, suivant la douce voix de baryton de mon partenaire jusqu'au centre de la librairie. Dès que je l'aperçus, je m'immobilisai, prenant le temps de visualiser la scène.

Il se tenait au centre d'un cercle formé d'un côté par les étagères, et de l'autre par ses fans, et les surplombait légèrement, debout sur une petite estrade. Chacune de ces femmes avaient le droit de choisir un passage qu'elles voulaient l'entendre lire, et visiblement, Paula avait veillé à ce qu'elles fassent leur demande en suivant la chronologie du livre, et à en juger par le passage qu'il lisait, ils en étaient rendus à la moitié du roman. Quittant des yeux mon si sexy partenaire, je comptai le nombre de fan, et fus surprise de constater qu'elles n'étaient qu'une dizaine. Autrement dit, Rick serait bientôt libérer de ses obligations, puisque les autographes et les photos avaient eu lieu avant la lecture. Toujours dissimulée derrière une étagère et une pancarte géante à l'effigie de mon romancier, ce qui me fit sourire, j'attendis qu'il en finisse avec le passage qu'il lisait pour avancer. Une nouvelle fan demanda à ce qu'il lise la page 268, et je souris en comprenant que c'était le moment parfait pour me montrer.

Pendant que Castle tournait les pages pour trouver le passage demandé, j'avançai sensuellement, ouvrant lentement mon manteau. Mon mouvement pour le retirer attira l'attention de mon écrivain, et il leva les yeux vers moi avant de se figer. Nos regards se croisèrent, et un sourire étincelant étira ses lèvres alors que je le fixais d'un air légèrement amusé. Le raclement de gorge de la femme qui attendait sa lecture le tira de sa contemplation, et il baissa vivement la tête, sans pour autant s'empêcher de jeter des regards dans ma direction, comme pour s'assurer que j'étais bien là. Mon sourire moqueur sembla le tirer de sa transe, et il commença enfin à lire.

« _En montant chez Rook, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot dans l'ascenseur. Comme sur la banquette arrière de la voiture des Gars, ils ne se lâchaient simplement pas des yeux. L'air entre eux s'épaissit sous l'effet d'un désir sans nom, et tous deux surent qu'il valait mieux ne pas le nommer au risque d'affaiblir la force magnétique qui les attirait réciproquement. Ils se tenaient tout près sans se toucher – ça aussi, ça aurait rompu le charme._

_Juste assez pour presque se toucher… Juste assez pour sentir le souffle de l'autre quand les secousses de l'ascenseur amenaient leurs corps à se frôler._ »

Je frissonnai au son de la voix douce et velouté de mon écrivain, et les images défilèrent dans ma tête, imaginant parfaitement la scène, nous imaginant mon coéquipier et moi-même à la place de Nikki et Rook, comme cela avait si souvent été le cas. Comme s'il pensait à la même chose, Castle ancra son regard dans le mien, et toutes les femmes présentes purent assister en direct à ce qu'il décrivait dans son roman, cette alchimie parfaite, cette connexion qui nous permettait de nous perdre dans un univers où rien d'autre n'existait en dehors de nous. Mais encore une fois, la fan s'immisça dans notre bulle, nous en extirpant avec un plaisir non dissimulé, ce qui lui valut un regard furieux de la part de Rick. Quant à moi, je lui envoyai un regard made in Nikki Heat qui la fit légèrement blêmir pour ma plus grande satisfaction. Ne voulant pas perdre mon temps avec cette femme, je détournai le regard et recroisai celui, rieur de mon homme.

Dans un soupir commun, nous nous lançâmes un dernier regard, et Rick se pencha de nouveau sur son roman, reprenant le fil de sa lecture, même si depuis mon arrivée, il ne semblait plus avoir la tête à ce qu'il faisait. Tout comme moi, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie. En finir et pouvoir me rejoindre pour que nous puissions fêter dignement nos retrouvailles.

« _Quand il eut refermé la porte d'entrée, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Le feu qui les dévorait couplé à l'euphorie d'avoir échappé à la mort propulsa Beckett et Castle dans une dimension de désir sexuel aussi irrépressible que primaire. Pantelante, Kate arracha sa bouche de la sienne et lui sauta au cou en accrochant ses jambes derrière les siennes. Rook banda ses muscles pour retrouver l'équilibre et se stabilisa en la serrant fort contre lui. Le visage pressé contre le sien, elle lui mordilla l'oreille. Il gémit de surprise et d'excitation, puis l'assit sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Pendant qu'il déboutonnait son manteau, Kate se pencha en arrière sur les coudes pour le regarder._

_Je te veux, finit-elle par dire, ici et maintenant._ »

Un éclat de rire hystérique accompagné de quelques gloussements plus ou moins discrets lui firent redresser la tête dans un froncement de sourcils. Intrigué, et ne s'attendant pas vraiment à une telle réaction, il se tourna instinctivement vers moi en quête d'une explication, et se heurta à un regard noir tel qu'il ne m'en avait plus vu depuis longtemps, le faisant reculer d'un pas. Fronçant plus que jamais les sourcils, je le vis reporter son attention sur le livre et ses lèvres remuèrent alors qu'il relisait le passage. Et soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, et il releva précipitamment la tête pour m'observer. Les lèvres pincées, les poings serrés, j'avais bien du mal à retenir ma colère à et à me jeter sur lui pour lui tordre le cou. Comment avait-il pu faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Une chose était sûre, il allait en entendre parler pendant un long moment. J'allais le faire souffrir longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de l'achever, et alors j'inventerais de nouvelles tortures.

La fan continuait de rire de façon exagérée, comme si elle tentait d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle se trémoussait dans tous les sens, les larmes aux yeux, et se penchait de façon aguicheuse en avant, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur son décolleté auquel il ne jeta pas même un regard, trop obnubilé par ma réaction, ne me quittant pas du regard. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je me retourne vers la fan qui continuait de se donner en spectacle, et du coin de l'œil je le vis grimacer, pris de pitié pour la pauvre femme. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait entendre ce que je disais à cette femme, mais la réaction de celle-ci le renseigna efficacement, alors que ses rires outranciers cessaient net, et qu'elle passait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Sans plus me préoccuper de cette femme qui se recula précipitamment vers le fond de la pièce, de peur de subir de nouveau mes foudres, je me tournai de nouveau vers lui, le regard plus noir que jamais.

Un lourd silence régnait dans la pièce, et je le vis froncer les sourcils, signe qu'il cherchait le moyen pour se sortir de là avant que la situation ne dégénère totalement. Heureusement pour lui, il en avait terminé avec cette corvée, et nous allions pouvoir régler nos comptes en privé. En prenant une profonde inspiration, il me quitta des yeux pour observer les autres femmes présentes, pour constater qu'elles me fixaient toutes avec un mélange d'envie et de colère, mais aussi de respect.

« Et après ils veulent nous faire croire qu'ils ne sont pas en couple ! » entendis-je une femme murmurer sur ma droite.

« Cette femme a réussi l'impossible en faisant de Rick Castle l'homme d'une seule femme » ajouta une seconde sans me quitter du regard.

En grimaçant, je me raidis un peu plus, et je le foudroyai de plus belle du regard, lui faisant comprendre que sa dernière heure était venue. J'allais le tuer lentement, en prenant le temps de le torturer, Mon regard étincelant d'une colère retenue le cloua sur place, et je vis sa pomme d'Adam tressauter convulsivement dans sa gorge. Plissant les yeux, je le vis jeter des regards sur sa gauche, et je compris qu'il échafaudait un plan d'action pour opérer un repli stratégique avant que je ne commence ma traque. Comme s'il pouvait m'échapper.

« Merci d'être venue mesdames, et je pense que vous comprendrez que je ne puisse plus à l'avenir me livrer à ce genre d'exercice, ayant involontairement signé mon arrêt de mort aujourd'hui… » déclara-t-il avec humour, mais l'inquiétude de son regard révélait à quel point il était sérieux.

De nouveaux rires fusèrent, allégeant la situation, mais je continuais de le fixer, partagée entre la colère et l'anéantissement. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille me demandai-je à nouveau en sentant toujours le regard de ces femmes rivés sur moi. Il savait pourtant à quel point je détestais être appelée Nikki, et là il venait clairement de me substituer à son héroïne, et dans une scène de sexe qui plus est. Dès que ces femmes seraient sorties d'ici, la nouvelle se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre, et je devrais une fois encore essuyer les plaisanteries douteuses de tout New-York. Dieu j'allais le tuer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Alors?**

**Je tiens à préciser que les passages en italique sont extraits de Heat Rises, je n'en suis donc pas l'auteur! **

**Comme toujours j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

**A la semaine prochaine, bisous et bonne soirée à tous! **

**ilianakate**


	55. Chapter 55

**Bonsoir tous le monde! **

**Comme promis, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Il ne s'agit cependant pas de mon dernier post pour cette histoire, car j'ai encore l'épilogue à vous poster avant de mettre un point définitif à cette aventure. **

**J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira, et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 55 : **

**POV de Kate :**

Avec satisfaction, je le vis battre en retraite devant mon regard assassin. J'aimais l'idée que malgré l'évolution de notre relation, il continue de trembler face à ma colère. C'était assez amusant, même si pour le moment, je riais jaune. Je savais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, ou alors il était vraiment suicidaire, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait commis une erreur monumentale qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à se faire pardonner. Je souris intérieurement en songeant à la façon dont j'allais pouvoir jouer avec ses nerfs dans les jours à venir.

« Je vais donc vous laisser, et vous remercie pour votre fidélité. Je vous dirais bien jusqu'au matin, mais je risque de ne pas passer la nuit… » termina-t-il en descendant prudemment de l'estrade sans me perdre une seule seconde du regard.

« C'est même certain Castle ! » grondai-je en avançant d'un pas dans sa direction « mais je vais être gentille et vous laisser 5 min d'avance ! » ajoutai-je en m'immobilisant le temps de remettre mon manteau en place.

Alors que les rires reprenaient, toutes les femmes présentes ne prenant pas cela au sérieux, Castle attrapa son propre manteau avec un vif empressement, et se rua à l'extérieur comme s'il avait le Diable aux trousses. Tranquillement, et dans des gestes posés, je boutonnai mon manteau et remis mes cheveux en place avant d'emboîter le pas à mon partenaire d'une démarche calme et assurée. Je savais où le trouver de toute façon et avais donc tous mon temps pour le rattraper.

« Cette histoire va se terminer par un mariage, j'en mets ma main au feu ! » entendis-je une fan déclarer alors que les rires fusaient de plus belle.

Plissant les yeux, je choisis d'ignorer la remarque et sortis sur le trottoir, bien déterminée à mettre la main sur mon insupportable écrivain, mes désirs de conquête depuis longtemps oubliés, ou tout du moins relégués au second plan. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour me faire passer d'un extrême à l'autre en l'espace de quelques minutes. Dans la rue, l'air chaud de cette journée d'été me balaya le visage, et je marquai une pause, évaluant les différentes options qui s'offraient à moi. Castle n'était nulle part en vue, et un sourire sadique étira mes lèvres en imaginant l'angoisse qui devait être la sienne. Ignorant le poids des regards que je sentis peser sur moi, je me décidai finalement pour le parking sur lequel la limousine de mon romancier devait être garée. Non pas qu'il ait souvent recourt à ce moyen de locomotion en dehors des occasions vraiment spéciales, mais c'était une des seules choses avec laquelle Paula avait refusée de transiger.

Pas après qu'une fan un peu trop entreprenante ne l'ai suivi jusque chez lui, persuadée qu'elle finirait la nuit dans le lit de mon écrivain. Et je devais reconnaître que j'approuvais l'idée, particulièrement aujourd'hui où je pourrais régler son compte à mon coéquipier à l'abri des regards. D'un pas égal, je longeai la devanture du magasin avant de tourner sur ma droite pour rejoindre le parking réservé aux employés. Là encore, Paula n'avait pas lésiné sur la sécurité, et deux gardes veillaient au grain. Ils s'animèrent en me voyant approcher, et dissimulée par l'ombre de l'imposant bâtiment, je continuai d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon solaire n'éclaire mon visage. M'ayant reconnue, les vigiles retombèrent dans un immobilisme digne des membres de la garde de Buckingham Palace et ne se préoccupèrent plus de moi. Encore quelques pas, et j'eus une vue d'ensemble du parking, constatant avec satisfaction que celui-ci était désert à l'exception de la limousine.

Un sourire retroussa mes lèvres à cette constatation, sourire qui s'accentua en voyant le chauffeur qui flirtait un peu plus loin avec une jeune employée. Voilà qui allait me faciliter la tâche. Calmement, je rejoignis la limousine, consciente que mon écrivain ne devait rien perdre de mon avancée, et avec provocation je m'amusai à déboutonner mon manteau avant de le faire glisser le long de mes bras avec une lenteur calculée. Lorsque j'arrivai à proximité de la portière arrière, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même, et je secouai la tête d'amusement. Finalement, il ne devait pas être aussi effrayé que ce qu'il avait laissé paraître s'il me laissait si facilement monter à bord. Son comportement me laissait à penser qu'il serait une victime plus que consentante de mes foudres, et cela m'ouvrait un large panel de possibilités qui me donna envie de sourire. Mais contrôlant parfaitement l'expression de mon visage, je grimpai dans l'habitacle et claquai vivement la portière derrière moi.

Le bruit sec fit sursauter Castle qui se rapprocha un peu plus de la seconde portière, se ménageant une issue de secours pour le cas où je déciderais de mettre en application cette menace que je faisais planer au-dessus de sa tête depuis le début de notre partenariat atypique. Jetant mon manteau sur le siège latéral, je m'installai sur la banquette arrière et fixai mon partenaire sans un mot. Celui-ci me jaugea du regard, une expression faussement repentante peinte sur le visage.

« Ce n'est absolument pas ma faute, mais la vôtre lieutenant Beckett ! » s'exclama-t-il alors que je m'apprêtais à parler.

« Et comment cela pourrait-il être ma faute ? » m'insurgeai-je en arquant un sourcil incrédule.

« J'ai été subjugué par votre beauté renversante à tel point que ma langue a fourchée » affirma-t-il en me dévorant du regard.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour empêcher le sourire triomphant que je sentis poindre de me trahir. Je devais bien reconnaître que j'avais voulu le troubler en choisissant ma tenue. Je ne m'étais simplement pas attendue à ce qu'il le soit au point qu'il mélange réalité et fiction. Et encore moins devant une poignée de fan qui n'avait rien perdu du spectacle. Je savais qu'il pensait à moi en écrivant les scènes osées de ses romans, et je m'étais souvent demandé s'il lui arrivait d'écrire nos noms dans ses premiers jets, et son lapsus plus que révélateur me faisait penser que c'était bel et bien le cas.

« Castle… » grondai-je en sentant mon exaspération revenir au galop à cette pensée.

Mais avant que j'aie pu ajouter quoique ce soit, je me retrouvai plaquée contre la banquette de cuir, emprisonnée sous le corps de mon partenaire. Un gémissement mi- indigné mi- surpris m'échappa alors que ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes, me bâillonnant efficacement. Le baiser d'abord violent et fougueux devint tendre et sensuel dès l'instant où Castle comprit que je n'avais aucune intention de l'arrêter. Glissant une main sur ma nuque et la seconde dans le creux de mes reins, il m'attira au plus près de lui, et un nouveau gémissement déchira le silence ouaté de l'habitacle. Dans un soupir de plaisir, je laissai mes mains partirent à la découverte du dos musclé de mon partenaire alors que j'ondulais sous lui, accentuant plus encore le contact entre nos deux corps. Un sourire étira mes lèvres alors qu'un grondement animal s'échappa de la gorge de mon écrivain qui plongea la tête dans mon cou qu'il s'empressa de malmener de ses lèvres expertes, me tirant un râle extatique.

Renversant la tête en arrière, je m'offris volontiers à ses caresses, glissant une main dans sa chevelure afin de le maintenir en place. Perdue dans l'intensité de notre étreinte, je me laissai porter par le plaisir, oubliant ce qui m'avait conduite dans cette voiture. La seule chose cohérente dans mon univers était le poids du corps de mon partenaire sur moi, et le plaisir mutuel que nous nous prodiguions. Mais un bruit sourd en dehors de la voiture me rappela à l'ordre, et je me remémorai que je devais me venger. Alors dans un mouvement expert du bassin, je renversai notre position, et me retrouvai assise sur les cuisses musclées de mon coéquipier, une jambe de chaque côté de sa taille, sans que nous ayons eu à mettre un terme à notre baiser. Avec douceur, je glissai mes mains sur le torse de mon écrivain, y dessinant des arabesques envoûtantes et repoussai progressivement son manteau jusqu'à le lui retirer complètement.

Satisfaite, je ramenai mes mains autour du visage de Castle, le caressant du bout des doigts avant de laisser mes doigts reprendre leur danse sur son corps jusqu'à atteindre ses cuisses que je malaxai sensuellement, lui arrachant un grognement appréciateur chaque fois que j'effleurai accidentellement son entrejambe. Souriant tout contre les lèvres gonflées par le désir de Castle, j'éloignai mes mains du corps de mon partenaire, tâtonnant sur le siège derrière moi jusqu'à trouver ce que je cherchais. L'esprit obscurcit par le plaisir, Castle ne prêta pas attention au doux tintement métallique qui raisonna près de ses oreilles alors que mes mains reprenaient leur valse hypnotisante sur ses bras, et ne comprit son erreur que lorsqu'il se retrouva menotté au-dessus de la portière.

« Kate ? » s'enquit-il en mettant un terme à notre baiser, son regard passant du sourire sadique que j'arborais à ses mains menottées.

« Humm ? » soufflai-je en frottant mon visage contre le sien pour finir par lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, le faisant gémir sous moi avant de me reculer, plantant mon regard dans le sien « Dis-moi ce que tu n'as pas compris quand j'ai parlé de rester discrets ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, et cette robe que tu portes, c'est une arme de destruction massive, ça devrait être interdit par la loi ! » se défendit-il en se dandinant sous moi, exacerbant le contact entre nos deux bassins.

« Castle, la loi c'est moi ! » lui fis-je remarquer avec un sourire narquois, réprimant de justesse le gémissement de plaisir que le frottant de sa virilité exacerbée contre ma féminité suscita.

« Oui chérie, je sais, et tu l'incarnes à la perfection, mais je ne suis qu'un homme subjugué par la femme qu'il aime, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça ! » argua-t-il en m'adressant son regard de chien battu.

« Pour ça non, mais pour le fait que tes fans sont en train de parier sur la date de notre mariage si ! » répliquai-je en le foudroyant du regard, faisant dangereusement glisser mes ongles contre la peau de son cou.

« Ah ils font ça ? » demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil intéressé avant de froncer les sourcils en signe de réflexion « II va falloir que je parie moi aussi ! »

« Castle ! » m'écriai-je en lui tirant vivement l'oreille.

« Apple ! Apple ! Apple ! » protesta-t-il en se tortillant, tentant vainement d'échapper à mon emprise. « Quoi ? Moi aussi je veux connaître la date de notre mariage ! » expliqua-t-il en penchant la tête contre son bras pour masser son oreille.

« Castle… » grondai-je en plissant les yeux, n'appréciant pas qu'il plaisante sur un tel sujet.

« Oui chérie ? » demanda-t-il en plantant un regard candide dans le mien, désamorçant toute velléité de représailles.

« Tu es impossible… » soupirai-je simplement en secouant la tête d'un air faussement désespéré, le cœur bondissant follement dans ma poitrine en me demandant s'il pensait sérieusement au mariage.

Après ses deux échecs, je pensais qu'il serait réfractaire à tout nouvel engagement et en avais pris le partie, consciente que je n'avais pas besoin d'être mariée avec lui pour savoir qu'il m'appartenait tout comme je lui appartenais, tout comme nous pouvions avoir des enfants sans passer devant le maire. Et voilà qu'il laissait entendre qu'il ne serait pas contre le mariage à condition que je joue le rôle de l'épouse. Et cela m'ouvrait de nouvelles possibilités.

« Moi aussi je t'aime » déclara-t-il avec un sérieux désarmant, me tirant de mes pensées.

Incapable de retenir le sourire qui naquit sur mes lèvres, je me penchai vers son visage et l'embrassai avec une tendresse bouleversante. Il ne s'agissait au départ que d'une caresse, mais peu à peu, ma langue se fit mutine et vint caresser les lèvres de mon partenaire, lui tirant un grondement de plaisir. Mais voulant jouer, il ne desserra pas les dents, me refusant ainsi la permission d'approfondir notre échange. Bien décidée à remporter cette lutte, je me fis plus entreprenante, laissant mes mains redessiner le buste de mon amant, le faisant frissonner sous ces délicieux attouchements. De ma bouche, j'assaillis sans relâche celle de mon homme, la butinant, la mordillant, la caressant délicatement. Féline et aguicheuse, je me pressai contre lui, comblant le moindre espace entre nos deux corps surchauffés, ne perdant rien de l'effet que mes assauts avaient sur mon écrivain qui ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer.

Finalement, après de longues minutes de cette divine torture, Castle capitula de bonne grâce et entrouvrit enfin les lèvres. Mais comme pour mieux le punir d'avoir osé résister, c'est le moment que je choisis pour interrompre notre échange. Tentant de maîtriser le rythme de ma respiration, je rouvris les yeux et souris grandement en constatant que Castle semblait dans l'attente d'un nouveau baiser. Alors sans cesser de sourire, je posai mes mains sur sa nuque que je caressai sans même en avoir conscience, et attendis patiemment qu'il comprenne que je ne comptais pas l'embrasser à nouveau. Du moins pas dans les secondes immédiates. Avec une patience angélique, je restai là à l'observer alors qu'il arborait une expression rêveuse et un sourire idiot qui me donna furieusement envie de reprendre mon assaut. Enfin il sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité, et dans un petit soupir qui me fit fondre, ouvrit les yeux pour plonger un regard dévorant dans le mien.

« Tu pourrais peut-être me détacher non ? » s'enquit-il avec espoir en tirant légèrement sur ses entraves.

« Hummm… non, tu es toujours puni ! » répliquai-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Mais ce n'est pas juste, je veux te toucher moi aussi. Ça fait un mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vu... ! » protesta Castle en me lançant un regard embrasé qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination quant à ce qu'il avait derrière la tête en cet instant.

« Il ne fallait pas faire l'idiot Castle, et maintenant fermes-la et souffres en silence ! » le rabrouai-je en passant mes bras autour de sa nuque pour venir frotter ma poitrine contre le torse de mon écrivain en une caresse hautement suggestive.

Alors que Castle soupirait dans un mélange de désir et de frustration, je recommençai à l'embrasser tout en me frottant contre lui, laissant tout mon corps exprimer la force de l'envie que j'avais de lui, lui faisant ainsi comprendre combien lui aussi m'avait manqué. Et Rick reçut parfaitement le message tant il était tendu alors qu'il subissait avec impuissance mes caresses diaboliques. J'étais en train de le rendre fou, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour tenter de faire baisser la pression. Et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, je le sentais à la façon dont ses lèvres m'encourageaient à ne pas m'arrêter, et à la façon dont son corps se mouvait en harmonie avec le mien. Alors que je lui mordais un peu trop fort la lèvre, je songeai confusément qu'en cet instant je ressemblais plus que jamais à ma fougueuse alter égo de papier. J'avais beau le nier, lorsque je l'avais décidé, je pouvais être aussi garce que Nikki Heat. Et ce n'était pas mon sexy écrivain qui allait s'en plaindre. Pas alors qu'il était l'unique objet de ma passion.

« Dieu Kate… Tu me rends fou… » soupira-t-il alors que dans un élan de désir, je plaquai mon bassin contre l'évidence de son désir, faisant dangereusement monter la température de nos corps.

S'accrochant à la poignée de la porte, il ondula sous moi, me faisant comprendre l'urgence de la situation et gronda de contentement en sentant la chaleur révélatrice qui émanait de mon corps en ébullition. Si nous continuions ainsi, nous allions finir par prendre feu. L'ironie de la situation me fit sourire, et j'imaginai les titres des journaux si cela se produisait. Mais soudain, consciente que je tenais ma vengeance, je décidai de m'écarter, pinçant les lèvres pour retenir le gémissement de contrariété et de frustration qui manqua m'échapper lorsque la chaleur provoquée par notre étreinte disparue, remplacée par un froid mordant. Avec amusement, je le vis ouvrir les yeux et la stupeur apparut sur son visage en constatant que je me trouvais assise de l'autre côté de la limousine, l'observant avec un sourire moqueur.

Choqué, n'arrivant pas à croire que je sois assez cruelle pour le laisser dans cet état, il me fixait les yeux exorbités alors que je retirai mes escarpins pour glisser souplement mes jambes sous mes fesses et que je m'emparai de Heat Rises que j'ouvris avec un petit soupir de satisfaction.

« Kate qu'est-ce que tu fais? » parvint-il finalement à demander, se sentant visiblement inconfortable dans son pantalon bien trop serré, j'en avais fait moi-même le constat.

« Je termine mon livre pourquoi? » expliquai-je nonchalamment, comme s'il s'agissait-là d'une évidence.

« Mais ... mais... » balbutia-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil désespéré à son entrejambe.

« Shut up Castle » lançai-je sans même lever les yeux vers lui, déjà plongée dans ma lecture.

« Oui chérie » se résigna-t-il avant de tenter de se mettre dans la position la plus confortable qui soit, prenant son mal en patience.

Le silence se fit, uniquement troublé par le chuintement des pages que je tournais au rythme de ma lecture. Du moins donnai-je l'illusion de lire, mais en réalité, surveillai-je les réactions de mon homme. Je le voyais fermer les yeux, tentant de se changer les idées pour oublier son excitation encore clairement évidente, ce qui me tira un sourire de satisfaction. Mais chaque fois que je le voyais rouvrir les yeux, je baissais les miens, frémissant sous l'intensité de son regard, et d'un geste innocent, je me mordillai l'index sachant exactement quel effet cela aurait sur lui. Et en effet, son regard s'embrasa de désir, et un soupir de dépit lui échappa. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas cherché à me mettre en colère, et dans le fond, je ne l'étais pas vraiment. Mais j'adorais le rendre fou, ça n'en rendait nos ébats que plus passionnés. Secouant la tête, je me concentrai vraiment sur ma lecture, et peu à peu, la magie opéra, et le monde disparut, y compris mon écrivain et l'état dans lequel je l'avais mis.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Kate, je ne voulais pas te blesser » soupira-t-il finalement en tournant son regard plein de remords vers moi.

Sursautant légèrement, ne m'étant pas attendue à ce qu'il prenne la parole, je levai les yeux vers mon compagnon, et sentis ma culpabilité grimper en flèche en réalisant que je l'avais totalement oublié, perdue dans ma lecture. Repoussant mon livre, je m'approchai doucement de lui pour venir m'asseoir à ses côtés. Me mordillant la lèvre, je plongeai mon regard dans celui indécis de mon amour, et nous entamâmes une de nos conversations silencieuses.

« Pardon Kate, je… »recommença-t-il avant que je ne l'interrompe en posant mes doigts sur ses lèvres.

« C'est moi qui suis désolée Rick, je n'aurais pas dû réagir de façon aussi excessive, mais… » soupirai-je en le fixant avec désarroi, ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui expliquer les sentiments contradictoires qui m'habitaient.

« Je sais Kate, tu n'as pas besoin de le dire… » me sourit-il en se contorsionnant pour venir poser son front contre le mien.

« Je t'aime Rick… » avouai-je dans un murmure quasi imperceptible.

Mon aveu fut récompensé par un sourire si éclatant qu'il fit de l'ombre au soleil, et je ne pus que le lui retourner.

« Ça veut dire que tu vas me détacher ? » voulut-il savoir avec espoir.

« Humm… non… » rigolai-je avant de m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui « ça veut dire que je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, je me ruai sur ses lèvres et m'appliquai à lui prouver combien je l'aimais, tant et si bien que nous ne réalisâmes même pas que la limousine s'était mise en branle, le chauffeur ayant reçu des ordres précis. Avec une fougue exacerbée par la frustration, je me lançai à l'assaut de son corps, repoussant la barrière de ses vêtements, grondant lorsque je me heurtai à mes menottes qui m'empêchèrent de lui retirer sa chemise. Mais cela ne me ralentit pas, et penchant la tête, je déposai une pluie de baisers fiévreux sur son torse, le faisant râler de plaisir sous moi alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière comme pour mieux savourer la passion de mes caresses. Sans ralentir, je finis de le dévêtir, me mordant la lèvre en avisant l'ampleur de son désir pour moi, et le caressai longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un juron et me supplie de mettre un terme à la torture que je lui infligeai.

« Kate, tu portes trop de vêtements… » gronda-t-il en tirant sur ses liens dans un élan désespéré.

Souriante, le regard embrasé par ma propre soif de lui, je levai avec une lenteur délibérée les bras pour atteindre la fermeture éclair de ma robe et la laissai tomber autour de mes hanches, m'exposant au regard affamé de mon homme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa que je ne portai pas de soutien-gorge, et avant que j'ai pu l'en empêcher, il se pencha pour couvrir ma poitrine offerte à son regard de ses lèvres. Dans un cri d'extase, je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux, le guidant dans son exploration avant de le repousser pour finir de me dévêtir. Enfin dénudée, je m'installai de nouveau sur ses cuisses, et plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je me laissai redescendre sur lui, l'accueillant en moi avec lenteur, savourant le bonheur de ne faire de nouveau plus qu'un avec lui. Un long râle commun nous échappa lorsqu'il fut totalement en moi, et durant un long moment, je restai sans bouger, perdue dans son regard d'une intensité à faire fondre un iceberg.

« Je t'aime » souffla-t-il en venant cueillir mon souffle tremblant sur mes lèvres alors qu'il amorçait le premier coup de rein.

Alors avec lenteur et sensualité, je me mis à onduler sur lui, nous conduisant doucement mais sûrement sur les rivages de la passion. L'habitacle fut envahi par nos gémissements et nos murmures de plaisir, et dans un éclair de lucidité, frustrée de ne pas sentir les mains de Rick sur mon corps en ébullition, je le détachai, le laissant enfin participer de façon plus active, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, donnant une dimension encore plus sauvage à notre étreinte alors qu'il me pressait contre lui et accélérait le rythme de notre danse amoureuse. A l'instant où ses mains se refermèrent sur mes fesses, me pressant farouchement contre lui, une puissante vague de plaisir me traversa, et j'hurlai ma délivrance, mes spasmes d'extase se répercutant dans le corps de Rick, entraînant sa propre jouissance. Accrochés l'un à l'autre, nous nous embrassâmes sans cesser d'onduler l'un contre l'autre, et Rick me renversa sous lui, poursuivant ses va-et-vient, m'emportant vers un nouvel orgasme.

Perdus dans un univers qui n'appartenait qu'à nous, nous nous aimâmes longuement et n'émergeâmes que de longues minutes plus tard, blottis l'un contre l'autre, les menottes gisant au sol alors que Castle savourait enfin le bonheur de pouvoir caresser à loisir mon corps que je lui abandonnai en toute confiance.

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**Je vous donne donc rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour l'ultime chapitre de cette histoire. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, et espère que vous passerez une bonne semaine!**


	56. Chapter 56 Epilogue

**Bonjour tous le monde! **

**Voilà enfin l'ultime chapitre de cette fic. Encore un grand merci à tous pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, et m'avoir encouragée à continuer à écrire lorsque j'hésitai à le faire. Je n'ai plus beaucoup le temps de me mettre devant mon ordi pour écrire d'autres histoires, donc je ne sais pas vraiment s'il y en aura d'autres, mais je vais au moins essayer de finir celles que j'ai commencé (que ce soit seule ou avec ma jumelle...) **

**En tout cas, j'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me le faire savoir ! **

**Bonne lecture! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Epilogue : **

J'étais assise à mon bureau finissant un rapport tout en réfléchissant aux derniers évènements. Kate avait failli mourir, encore une fois. Et encore une fois, elle n'avait dû son salut qu'à l'intervention in-extremis de son écrivain. Et pourtant, ils n'étaient toujours pas ensemble. Probablement parce que Kate avait du mal à digérer le fait que Rick ait eu quelqu'un, même si d'après ce que j'avais compris, il ne s'était rien passé de concret avec cette femme mystère. Mais quelque chose me gênait dans cette histoire, et cela m'agaçait de ne pas trouver ce que c'était. J'avais déjà vu Kate jalouse, mais là, c'était différent. Sa jalousie s'était vite apaisée, même si elle feignait d'en vouloir encore à Castle. Je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Et je sentais qu'il y avait plus derrière cette histoire de trahison que ces deux-là ne voulaient bien l'admettre. J'avais l'habitude d'être mise à l'écart, de sentir que ma meilleure amie partageait un secret avec son partenaire, mais cette fois, je refusais d'en rester là.

Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait, et je comptais bien obtenir des réponses à mes questions. Et j'avais une excuse rêvée pour faire venir les deux acolytes. M'emparant de mon cellulaire, je composai ce numéro que je connaissais par cœur, et attendis que la détective daigne décrocher, ce qu'elle ne semblait pas pressée de faire. D'agacement, je me mis à pianoter sur mon bureau, alors que les sonneries s'égrenaient sans fin. Enfin, un déclic se produisit à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt Sweety, je commençai à perdre patience ! » m'exclamai-je en me redressant sur ma chaise.

Mais seul le silence répondit à cette remarque, et je me redressai un peu plus, les sourcils froncés. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Kate de décrocher pour ne pas répondre. Si elle ne voulait pas me parler, elle se contentait de laisser le répondeur faire son office. Intriguée, je collai un peu plus l'appareil contre mon oreille, et écoutai attentivement les bruits de fond. Le bruissement de tissus, de légers halètements, des soupirs. J'écarquillai les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté. Visiblement, je dérangeai Kate en pleine action. La question à cent mille dollars était de savoir avec qui mon amie dansait le tango. Tendant un peu plus l'oreille dans l'espoir de surprendre un nom ou de reconnaître le propriétaire de la voix masculine dont les grognements explicites me parvenaient de façon assourdie, j'écoutai encore un peu, nullement gênée de jouer les voyeuses. Après tout, si Kate n'avait pas voulu que j'écoute, elle n'aurait pas dû prendre mon appel.

Mais rien de compromettant sur l'identité de la nouvelle conquête de Kate ne me parvint, et je me décidai finalement à raccrocher, consciente que Kate me tuerait si elle découvrait que je l'avais espionnée pendant un moment aussi intime. Lentement, perdue dans un univers de spéculation, je réfléchis à qui pouvait être l'homme qui avait réussi à se faire inviter dans le lit de la jeune femme. Josh était de l'histoire ancienne, et Kate n'avait parlé de personne depuis longtemps. En réalité, la seule chose qui était sortie de l'ordinaire dans la vie de Kate Beckett ces derniers temps, était ces messages mystérieux qu'elle recevait et qui amenaient invariablement un sourire éclatant sur ses lèvres. Au départ, j'avais cru que Kate recevait ces messages de Castle, mais vu la tête qu'avait fait ce dernier lorsque Kate en avait reçu un en sa présence, ce n'était pas le cas. Ou alors, ils méritaient tous deux un Oscar et pouvaient penser à signer à Hollywood.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, je me jetai sur mon téléphone et composai le numéro de Castle. Et mon sourire s'étira alors que les sonneries retentissaient, mais alors que je m'apprêtai à lâcher un cri de triomphe, la voix de l'écrivain retentit.

« Castle ! » lança-t-il d'une voix calme et posée, même si l'agacement se faisait sentir.

Visiblement je le dérangeai, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était en pleine séance de sport intensive. Ou alors il s'était vite remis puisqu'aux soupirs perçus ils n'avaient pas encore atteint le summum de leur union. Et c'était quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Castle ? » m'enquis-je bêtement, prise de court, ne m'étant pas attendue à ce que l'écrivain décroche.

Me frappant le front, je me traitai mentalement d'idiote. J'avais l'air maline maintenant. Qu'étais-je censée lui dire au juste ? Désolée Castle, mais j'ai appelé Kate et aux bruits que j'ai surpris, j'en ai déduit qu'elle était prise dans un corps à corps torride, et je voulais juste vérifier que vous étiez son nouveau partenaire de combat. Après un truc pareil, Kate me tuerait, et ma mort serait encore plus douloureuse que toutes celles que j'avais dû identifier depuis que je bossais ici.

« Docteur Parish ? » s'assura Castle avec étonnement.

Et pour cause, je ne l'appelais jamais. C'était toujours Kate qui le faisait, où les Gars. Mais jamais moi. Et je me traitai une nouvelle fois d'imbécile. Je devais trouver une excuse et vite. L'écrivain était peut-être agaçant, mais il avait une intuition acérée, et il risquait fort de sentir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Aussi décidai-je d'improviser.

« Je viens de finir une autopsie, et je me suis dit que ce cas pourrait vous intéresser » déclarai-je donc en retrouvant tout mon aplomb.

Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Je n'en avais pas cru mes yeux lorsqu'on m'avait amené le corps, et comme je savais que le dossier atterrirait sur le bureau de Kate, c'était sous ce prétexte que je comptais attirer mon amie jusqu'ici.

« Vraiment ? Ça doit vraiment être étrange pour que vous preniez la peine de m'appeler ! » nota l'écrivain avec intérêt.

« Et bien par où commencer ? Par le fait que la victime était entièrement recouverte de plumes d'oie ? Ou bien que celles-ci étaient collées à même sa peau nue ? Qu'elle présente toutes les caractéristiques d'une chute du haut d'une tour de cinquante étages, mais qu'elle n'en a aucune trace sur le corps ? Que ses organes ont implosés mais qu'elle n'a pas de marques sur le corps pouvant justifier ce type de traumatisme ? » déclarai-je sans même prendre la peine de lire mon rapport.

« Pitié dites-moi que c'est Beckett qui a héritée de cette affaire ! » me supplia l'écrivain avec excitation.

« Oui. C'est pour ça que je vous appel. J'ai essayé de la joindre, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. Je me disais que vous pourriez peut-être savoir où elle se cache » déclarai-je l'air de rien, espérant obtenir quelques révélations.

« Désolé de vous décevoir Lanie, mais j'étais en tournée. La dernière fois que j'ai eue des nouvelles de Kate, elle menaçait une fois encore de me descendre. Mais autant que je sache elle devrait être chez elle. Je vais y passer et nous arrivons ! » déclara-t-il en réfléchissant.

Je m'apprêtai à protester, mais la tonalité me répondit, et en soupirant je reposai le combiné. Si jamais Castle surprenait sa muse en pleine action avec sa dernière conquête, les prochains jours allaient être infernaux. A moins que cette fois, ce soit la goutte d'eau qui ne fasse déborder le vase, et que Castle mette un terme définitif à son partenariat avec la jeune femme en comprenant que Kate avait encore une fois opté pour la fuite plutôt que d'assumer ses sentiments et donner une chance à leur histoire. Fermant les yeux à cette pensée, je me maudis pour la catastrophe imminente que j'avais provoquée. Kate allait avoir du mal à me pardonner mon intrusion dans sa vie privée cette fois, et même si c'était son incapacité à assumer ses sentiments qui en serait la cause, à ses yeux je serais la seule à blâmer. Résignée, je retournai à mes autopsies la mort dans l'âme, consciente que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que celui d'attendre.

Ce fut le bruit d'une discussion animée de l'autre côté de la porte battante de la morgue qui me détourna du corps d'un adolescent à peine pubert, et inquiète en reconnaissant la voix de la dream team du 12th, je relevai la tête et attendis de les voir apparaître pour savoir dans quel sens le vent soufflait. Quelle ne fut pas ma stupéfaction en voyant les sourires qu'arboraient lesdits concernés, et je soufflai de soulagement.

« Hey Kate ! Tu sais que tu deviens dure à joindre ? » Lançai-je en guise d'accueil, mourant d'envie d'interroger mon amie pour savoir pourquoi Castle n'était pas totalement dévasté.

« Désolée, mais j'ai égaré mon cellulaire. Impossible de remettre la main dessus. Je vais devoir lancer une localisation GPS en espérant qu'il soit allumé. » s'excusa mon amie avec une petite moue penaude.

« Il l'est ! Quand je t'ai appelée, une personne a décroché, mais n'a pas prononcé un mot » expliquai-je en comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Alors, où est notre défunt cygne ? » s'exclama soudain Castle en lançant des regards impatients autour de lui.

« Castle ! » le rappela à l'ordre Kate en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Milles excuses détective de mon cœur, je voulais dire où se trouve notre chère _Odette_ ? » se reprit-il en adressant un grand sourire faussement repentant à sa partenaire.

« En fait dans ce cas précis, il s'agirait plutôt du _prince Siegfried_ » rétorquai-je en me dirigeant vers une table dans le fond de la morgue.

Etrange, habituellement, Castle se faisait renvoyer dans les cordes lorsqu'il se montrait aussi familier envers Kate, mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas réagi autrement qu'en se mordillant la lèvre pour dissimuler son sourire. Pas de cris, pas de menace. Oui, il fallait vraiment que je comprenne ce qu'il se tramait derrière mon dos.

« Je vois… Terrassé d'avoir confondu sa belle avec _Odile_, il prend à son tour l'apparence d'un cygne et tente de s'envoler pour retrouver sa bien-aimée, et se meurt d'amour pour elle, incapable de la rejoindre… » soupira Castle en observant le corps du jeune homme, me ramenant par la même occasion à la raison de leur présence dans mon antre.

« C'est fini oui ? » soupira Kate en roulant des yeux avant de s'enquérir « Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire ? »

Je lui rapportai donc ce que j'avais découvert, autrement dit, pas grand-chose. Mais pendant toute la durée de mon exposé, je ne cessai de lancer des regards intrigués à Kate. Elle était rayonnante, et bien que cela me ravissait, je ne pouvais cesser de m'interroger sur les causes de cette bonne humeur évidente. Quant à Castle, il était plus que jamais survolté. Ses théories fumeuses fusaient, et Kate le rappelait de temps en temps à l'ordre, mais plus sur le ton de la tendre taquinerie que de l'agacement qu'elle affichait habituellement. Oui, décidément, quelque chose avait changé entre ces deux-là. Je devais éloigner l'écrivain afin de pouvoir interroger tranquillement Kate. Mais je devais agir subtilement pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance de mon amie.

« Dites Castle si je vous promets de vous laisser farfouiller dans ma morgue, vous iriez me chercher un thé ? » demandai-je en sachant que l'écrivain ne résisterait pas à une telle proposition.

« Sérieusement ? » s'étonna-t-il en lançant un regard à Kate, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu.

« Sérieusement. Je ne bois que du thé sans saveur depuis ce matin, et je me damnerais pour un Longjing de Hangzhou» déclarai-je fermement, lui faisant comprendre que j'étais sérieuse.

« J'y vais de ce pas ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte mais avant de sortir, il marqua un arrêt et se tourna vers Kate « Un grand vanille pour toi ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un tendre sourire qui me mit aussitôt la puce à l'oreille.

« S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de caféine pour rester éveillée » approuva Kate en étouffant un bâillement avant d'échanger un sourire complice avec son partenaire, oubliant totalement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce.

Les yeux écarquillés, je fixai mon amie qui elle ne quittait pas des yeux l'endroit où se tenait son écrivain quelques secondes plus tôt, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, et les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Et la réalisation me frappa de plein fouet.

« Dis-moi, ton téléphone tu ne l'aurais pas égaré sous le lit de Castle par hasard ? » m'enquis-je avec tout le tact dont j'étais capable en pareille circonstance.

« Non, je pense que j'ai plus de chance de le retrouver sur le sol de la Limousine » répliqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » m'étouffai-je alors que mes yeux s'ouvraient comme des soucoupes sous le coup de l'information « Tu planes totalement ma chérie, à croire que tu es encore pleine d'endorphine ! » constatai-je devant le sourire niait de Kate.

« Disons que tu ne nous as pas appelé au meilleur moment ! » soupira Kate d'un ton dépité en me lançant un regard lourd de reproche.

« Je le savais ! » triomphai-je avec un grand sourire, me retenant de justesse de battre des mains.

Comme si elle réalisait la portée de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer, Kate se tourna vers moi et ne put retenir ses rires devant la tête que je devais afficher.

« Respires Lanie, respires ! » se moqua-t-elle en tentant de calmer son fou rire.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une cachotière miss Beckett, je veux tous les détails, et je les veux maintenant ! » grondai-je en posant mes poings sur mes hanches en dardant un regard intransigeant sur Kate, légèrement vexée de ne pas avoir découvert le pot aux roses plus tôt.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire Lanie, si ce n'est que Rick et moi avons mis les choses à plat et qu'à présent, nous sommes en couple » déclara simplement Kate en affichant un sourire rêveur qui me tira un soupire d'envie.

« En tout cas il a l'air d'assurer l'écrivaillon, je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi épanouie » la taquinai-je en espérant obtenir quelques détails croustillants.

« Tu n'as aucune idée Lanie. Il est merveilleux » approuva Kate alors que son sourire devenait coquin.

« Dieu girl, tu veux ma mort ! » grognai-je de frustration en secouant la tête pour garder les idées froides.

« C'est toi qui as demandé » rétorqua Kate avec amusement.

« Mais alors avec qui te trompait-il ? » voulus-je savoir en me rappelant de la tête qu'avait fait Kate en apprenant l'existence de la nouvelle conquête de Castle.

« En fait… avec moi… » déclara Kate qui s'amusait follement, son regard pétillant comme jamais.

« Oh ! » m'exclamai-je quelque peu perdue avant de demander légèrement incertaine « Et toi, avec qui le trompais-tu ? »

« Avec lui » répondit Kate en riant franchement.

« Ah… » marmonnai-je en secouant la tête de dépit « parfaitement normal sur la planète caskett… » ajoutai-je en ne cherchant même pas à comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire.

Kate recommença à rire avant de se stopper sous le regard noir que je lui lançai. Même si la voir aussi heureuse me comblait, je n'appréciai que modérément qu'elle s'amuse à mes dépends. Avec un timing impeccable, Castle fit son grand retour, et immédiatement son regard capta celui de Kate, et je me sentis presque gênée d'assister à cet échange.

« Ces dames sont servies ! » déclara-t-il en me tendant mon thé avant de tendre son café à Kate avec un tendre regard.

« Merci Castle » sourit Kate en lui caressant discrètement la main lorsqu'elle s'empara de son gobelet.

« Mais c'est toujours un plaisir de vous faire plaisir lieutenant » rétorqua Castle en venant se placer à ses côtés avant de s'enquérir « De quoi parliez-vous pour que cela me donne l'occasion d'entendre le rire enchanteur de ma tendre muse ? »

« Castle » grogna Kate en plongeant le nez dans son café pour dissimuler son embarras avant de répondre « de NakedGun et de BeckHeat »

J'ignorais totalement de quoi elle parlait, mais le regard entendu qu'ils échangèrent m'appris que cela avait du sens sur leur planète. Haussant les épaules, je me contentai de poser ma hanche contre le rebord de ma table d'autopsie et d'observer leurs interactions. C'était aussi passionnant qu'une bonne série télé.

« D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je dois filer, j'ai un rendez-vous important ce soir que je ne voudrais manquer pour rien au monde ! » s'exclama Castle en se redressant vivement.

Surprise, j'arquai les sourcils. Ce mec était suicidaire. Il flirtait avec Kate qui pour une fois participait activement au lieu de le renvoyer dans ses cordes, et il parlait d'un rendez-vous avec une autre ?

« Laisses tomber le virtuel Castle, il n'y a rien de mieux que la 3D » souffla Kate en lui renvoyant un regard de braise.

« Passes à la 4D, les sensations en plus, et je suis ton homme » négocia Castle en posant sur Kate un regard à faire fondre un iceberg.

« Dites donc vous deux, si je vous dérange dites-le moi, je vous cède la place ! » les exhortai-je alors que la température de la pièce grimpait soudainement.

« Justement nous n'osions pas te le demander » répliqua Kate sans lâcher son écrivain du regard.

Non mais je rêvais, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Kate ne pouvait pas avoir suggéré que je leur laisse la morgue pour faire des cochonneries en douce. Je devais avoir mal compris. Il faut dire que je leur avais tendu la perche, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Moi qui avais voulu voir ce que ça donnerait lorsqu'ils seraient enfin en couple, j'étais servie. S'ils se comportaient comme ça tous les jours, le capitaine allait faire une crise de nerf. Ce qui pourrait être fort divertissant. Mais là je devais calmer les choses constatai-je en avisant les regards coquins qu'échangeaient les deux amoureux. Ils allaient mettre le feu au bâtiment à ce rythme-là tant l'air crépitait autour d'eux.

« Je crois qu'un petit tour dans mon frigo vous ferait le plus grand bien ! » constatai-je alors que l'espace entre eux s'amenuisait dangereusement.

« Du moment qu'il est spacieux » concéda Rick avant d'ajouter avec une moue coquine « et insonorisé »

« Surtout insonorisé, pas besoin de beaucoup d'espace Ricky… » souffla sensuellement Kate en posant ses mains sur le torse de son partenaire.

« Oh gosh » grognai-je en m'éventant avant de m'écrier fébrilement « Ok dehors maintenant, parce qu'avec la chaleur que vous dégagez vous aller créer une surchauffe ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, je les poussai dehors et refermai la porte derrière eux avant de m'y adosser. Des éclats de rire me parvinrent et je compris qu'ils s'étaient joués de moi. Ce constat aurait dû me mettre en colère, mais j'étais trop heureuse qu'ils soient enfin ensemble pour m'en formaliser. En secouant la tête, je me demandai si je devais prévenir les Gars, mais un sourire sadique étira mes lèvres en songeant au plaisir que je prendrais à les voir se creuser les méninges pour savoir si oui ou non papa et maman étaient enfin en couple. En riant toute seule, je me penchai de nouveau sur mon dernier compagnon de jeu, songeant que les prochaines semaines allaient être follement divertissantes. J'allais devoir trouver de bons prétextes pour traîner aussi souvent que possible dans les locaux du 12th…


End file.
